Hora de aventura -Cosmos, la vida-
by cosmos.custos
Summary: No poder entender las emociones o expresiones de los demás, por el motivo de que sólo estas hecho para hacer un sólo trabajo. Esta es la historia de Cosmos/Leo. Un ente creador el cual se le dio la tarea de convivir en un universo especifico para que pueda entender las emociones. ¿Qué clase de cosas pasaran en Ooo tras su llegada?, (Mejora con el tiempo)
1. Capítulo 0

**Hora de aventura, -cosmos, la vida-**

* * *

 **Decidí correr suerte en aquí, es una historia que ya llevo tiempo pensándola y decidí escribirla, espero les guste.**

 **Aquí es el inicio de mi historia, o el inicio del todo...**

 **Esta historia comienza un poco diferente, pero igual a la que muchos creen que veíamos de esa forma, pero sin saberlo, o bueno... mejor sigo con esto.**

* * *

 **Es el primer capitulo de mi historia, habrá errores ortográficos y un poco de incoherencia.**

* * *

Un ser, de una entidad inigualable e irrepetible, él se quiso dar un uso y razón de que él estuviese y con ello, el todo surgió...

Pero, ¿qué iba a ocupar todo ese nuevo comienzo?... bueno, de ahí empieza nuestra historia... mi historia.

En sí, yo sería o vendría siendo un soporte o una base para algo, un recipiente que albergaría una decisión que Él quisiera tener.

Y tengo que decir que no fui el único, eran demasiados.

Hasta que ya fuimos completados todos, fuimos depositados y almacenados, pues eso es lo que puedo recordar.

¡Ah!... si... claro... habíamos quedado 3 contándome.

Era gracioso, pues, ÉL... si se le puede decir así, no tenía idea de qué hacer con los que sobraron, los otros dos y yo.

No podíamos reaccionar, pues ni siquiera sé el por qué puedo contar esta parte, pero siguiendo.

No éramos y ni siquiera ahora, somos considerados algo vivo o muerto, y no importaría el que no estuviéramos o fuéramos eliminados, pero, Él parece haber decidido no hacerlo, ya que uno de los 3 estaba enfrente de él... ese era yo.

No recuerdo muy bien los hechos, claro, ya lo dije hace unos momentos, pero creo que se nos puse de frente un gran destello y después de ello era más que obvio que ahora no seriamos eliminados, pues, teníamos o tendremos un papel fundamental ahora y por delante.

Un cambio el cual no sentía, pero ustedes dirían se empezó a efectuar en mí, algo empezó a cubrirme y formar en mi interior una estructura con miembros salientes... un cuerpo para ser más específico si me logran entender.

Como lo diría, pues, sería que mi cabeza no está fija al cuerpo, en ella salieron lo que parecen 3 marcas, pues son el relativo a ojos para ustedes; el resto del cuerpo muestra en su interior una seria de líneas que forman otro cuerpo más pequeño, en el exterior, las piernas y los brazos muestran ser más anchos a los extremos, no tengo dedos en las plantas de soporte o algún complejo distinto, pues estos son planos y solo cuento con 4 dedos en cada mano.

Bueno, pues aclarando el porqué de mi apariencia, diría que sería eso o ello... pienso yo, digo, pues al final de todo, de esa forma me pueden ver.

Ya siguiendo con la historia, lo que recuerdo que dijo ÉL, aún están muy dentro de mis funciones y es el motivo de muchas cosas.

Lo que me dije, es que ÉL me tomo y nos dio el don del sentido y razón, transformándonos y mejorándonos no solo a mí, sino que a ellos también, ÉL nos hizo una especie, la primera en ser creada, no podían haber más, pues, esta es parecida a él, Él nos hizo algo único.

El nombre de nuestra especie es _ENTITAMEN OMNIS_ o ''entidad del todo'', mi nombre, aunque incoherente en lo que pasaría más adelante, es COSMOS CUSTO... traducido, es 'Guardián del cosmos'.

Al relativo de lo que soy, ella, o así se le diría a la que es mi hermana, es... bueno, ¿Cómo lo dije?, el opuesto a lo que soy, pues aun conservando las mismas similitudes, pues con pequeña diferencia, el nombre de mi hermana menor es SERENITY CUSTO, esta vez es 'Guardián de la serenidad'.

Digo lo siguiente, pues el orden en el que no crearon, me toca ser el de en medio y ella la menor... pero, aun así, hay otro que es el mayor.

El vendría siendo una forma de unión de cuerpos mas no de habilidades de mi hermana y yo, su nombre es BELLATOR CUSTO, por último, es 'Guardián del guerrero'.

A cada uno de nosotros se nos otorgó un papel importante, que, entre la continuidad, nos teníamos que apoyar cada uno, pues, uno no empieza o seguir si el otro no lo hace.

A mi hermana se le otorgo el don de lo nuevo que se hará, ella manipula y otorga la forma de ser y comprender de cada cosa que existió, existe y existirá, tanto su comportamiento y emociones.

A mi hermano le toco el poder que tendrá cada uno, no solo el poder de energía (termino que se dio a una magnitud física) sino, el que tanto podrá hacer cada uno, además, él moldeará y dirá como será cada cuerpo que exista afectado por mi hermana, de ahí el término 'cuerpo y alma'.

Y yo, pues... bueno, yo solo le otorgare el conocimiento a cada uno de esas cosas que creen mis hermanos, de mí se creara el lugar y flujo donde existan, yo construiré las bases de todo para luego destruirlas y empezar otra vez, la continuidad de lo que ustedes llaman tiempo y espacio son gracias a mi... yo soy quien creara cada segundo, molécula y acción que efectué uno, diría que soy quien hace todo lo del primer plano y ellos 2, lo del segundo plano.

Parece complicado... pues no lo es, bueno, no sabría decirlo.

Unas cadenas se formaron en mis muñecas y las de ellos, con ellos se nos limitan y obliga a hacer lo que se nos dio, aparte de que él nos brindaría la esencia el cual nos daría funcionamiento y sin ella, pues nos apagamos hasta que decida darnos más... o destruirnos, lo que pase primero.

Para poder cumplirlo lo que se nos otorgó, se nos hizo no formar parte de lo que hacemos... en sus palabras no ser algo de lo que creamos, en mi caso, no estoy hecho de materia y energía, solo estamos presentes sin estarlo.

Oh... claro, fui separado de mis hermanos para empezar con mi labor, al salir una especie de estela o fuego como lo vean o interpreten, se formó en mi cabeza y entendí que ya no era capaz de volver.

Así que decidí empezar con la tarea que se me dio.

Bueno pues de aquí empezare donde pude tener la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Lo único con lo que puedo seguir es... el cómo conviví con ustedes y veré la historia a la cuál fui parte.

* * *

Finn: Jake... ¿seguirá vivo? -pregunto con curiosidad-

Jake: No lo sé Finn, pero parece que sí. -Dijo para aliviar el ambiente-

Cosmos: ¿Oscuridad?, ... no, tengo los ojos cerrados... y ¿Qué será ese ruido? -Abriendo más lo ojos para aclarar mi vista-

Finn: Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?, no luces tan mal. -Dijo preocupado-

Jake: No te vez tan mal compañero, ¡hey, Finn... está despertando! -Con sorpresa en su voz-

Finn: Jake... el parece, tú crees que él sea un, un, un... -Con voz temblorosa-

Jake: Hola... oye, ¿te encuentras bien chico? -Un poco de preocupación y curiosidad-

-Cosmos muestra una mirada de incomprensión hacia los desconocidos que tiene de frente-

Finn: ¡Tú eres un humano!, míralo Jake, tenemos un parecido. -Alegría mostraban sus palabras tras tener un momento sabiendo que no era el único humano, o eso el creía-

Jake: Bueno pues eso parece Finn. -Acercándose a Cosmos sin dejar de mirar a Finn-

Finn: Hola, yo soy Finn el humano, sé que nos acabábamos de conocer, pero me gustaría hacerte muchas preguntas, pero antes, ¿cómo te llamas? -Mirando con un brillo en sus ojos-

-Aclarando el por qué no se sorprenden de la forma de Cosmos antes dicha, él tiene la apariencia de un joven adulto bastante alto, su piel es clara y su cabello es alborotado en puntas y el color es blanco con puntas azules, la ropa que posee es desgarrada, tiene pantalones azules y camisa blanca con unas vendas gruesas que cubre todo sus brazos-

Jake: Hola, soy Jake... ¿Nos puedes entender o puedes hablar?... Finn, ¿Y si lo llevamos con la dulce princesa? -Estirándose hacia y preguntándole a Cosmos, pero esperando una respuesta en vano-

Finn: Creo que tienes razón Jake, debemos llevarlo con la Dulce princesa. Si nos entiendes, síguenos. -Se alejó y empezó a caminar marcha atrás pero antes dirigiéndole la palabra y pregunta a Cosmos, este sin más se levantó del suelo y empezó a seguirlo hacia el dulce reino-

-Tras un pequeño viaje del sitio de encuentro de Finn, Jake y Cosmos por fin llegaron al dulce reino, yendo al laboratorio de la dulce princesa donde ella esta-

Finn: ¡Princesa, princesa! Hemos traído a alguien que necesitamos que examine. -Emoción en sus palabras por querer mostrarle a quien encontró-

Dulce princesa (Dp): Finn, ahora no, estoy ocupada, ¿Puedes esperar un poco mientras trabajo, o mejor que sea mañana? -Con calma en su voz tratando de relajar el entusiasmo del héroe-

Finn: Lo siento princesa, pero es necesario ahora, no sabemos nada de él, pero lo único que le podemos decir es que nos logró entender. -Arrastrando a Cosmos hasta estar de frente con la dulce princesa-

-Un momento de silencio se creó en el lugar, en ese momento donde la mirada de la dulce princesa se alineo con la de Cosmos, un ligero, pero visible sonrojo se formó en la cara de la joven presente y algo en ella hizo clic-

Dp: h... h... ¡hola!, yo soy la Dulce princesa, Y...¿Cómo te llamas? -Con timidez y nerviosismo en su voz aun con el sonrojo en su cara-

Finn: Jake, creo que la princesa está actuando algo extraño, ¿no lo crees? -Susurrándole esto a Jake mientras veían a la princesa y al extraño que encontraron-

Jake: Yo también lo creo hermanito. -Apoyando en la opinión de su hermano, pero empezando a creer lo que está pasando-

Cosmos (pero ahora se llamará Leo): Mi nombre es Leo, Dulce princesa. -Sin mostrar expresión alguna-

Dp: Oh, un gusto conocer tú nombre Leo, no se... tal vez... ¿Quisieras hablar un poco más? -Sintiendo en cada palabra un nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba decirlo-

Leo: No veo ningún inconveniente en ello. -Nuevamente su cara no muestra expresión y esa será la que muestre en la mayoría de los casos-

-Tras alejarse un poco de los 2 héroes, ella se percata de las vendas que posee Leo y su ropa desgarrada, mostrando una preocupación instantánea de lo que le pudo pasar a él joven que acabo de conocer, pensando que ella lo pospondría para otro día-

Dp: ¿¡Leo, te encuentras bien!?, ¿!Y estas vendas Leo!?, ¡déjame ayudarte! -Con preocupación en su voz por verlo en ese estado-

Leo: No veo que sea necesario el que usted se muestre alterada por el estado físico que poseo. -Dijo mientras movía sus brazos en señal de que no había una disfunción en ellos-

Dp: ¡NO! En serio, necesito ayudarte, ¿Podrías quitarte tu camisa y vendas para poder revisarte? -Tomando su mano mientras tomaba distancia y lo sentaba-

-No paso una nada de tiempo, mientras Leo se empezó a quitar la camisa y las vendas mostrando un cuerpo tonificado y con marcas azules oscuro en los brazos y varias partes del cuerpo, mientras en el rostro de la princesa, paso de ser rosa a un rojo brillante, también sacaba humo por sus orejas y vapor en su nariz-

Leo: ¿Así está bien Dulce princesa? -Aun estando sin camisa mirando fijamente a la dulce princesa-

Dp: ¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho! -Pensó para sí misma, tratando de ocultar su enrojecimiento con su cabello y empezando a sudar por verlo así-

Finn: Jake, sigo creyendo que la dulce princesa sigue actuando aún más extraño al estar frente a Leo y por fin pudo decir algo sólo enfrente de ella, que extraño, ¿No Jake? -Susurrándole al oído a Jake-

Jake: Ay hermanito, todavía eres muy inocente para comprender lo que está pasando, pero con el tiempo lo sabrás. -Mientras Jake se rascaba la cabeza por el comentario inocente de su hermano-

Dp: To, to, tómala Leo. -Mientras le entregaba una camisa azul oscuro, ella ocultaba su rostro con su cabello y evitándole la mirada-

Leo: Supongo que me veo en la necesidad de darle las gracias Dulce princesa. -Mientras la tomaba y empezaba a vestirse con esta-

Jake: ¿Qué te parece si los dejamos solos, Finn? -Haciéndose más grande y tomando del hombro a Finn-

Finn: Bueno... creo. -Aun sin comprender a ciencia cierta lo que está pasando-

Leo: Pues me queda a la medida, lo acepto. -Mirando la ropa que le acabaron de dar-

Dp: Em... Leo, me pregunto si, bueno... tú sabes, pudiéramos ir a una parte a charlar... digo. O podemos seguir después de que siga ayudándote, claro, si tú quieres. -Tartamudeando y con el rojo en su rostro, frotando sus dedos entre sí y aun sudando a mares-

Leo: Acepto cordialmente su solicitud, no le veo lo negativo. -Levantando sus hombros mirando a la princesa-

Dp: Gracias, digo, em... muy bien, y... ¿A qué horas no veremos? -Mostrando un brillo en sus ojos al recibir esa respuesta-

-No fue cuestión de mucho tiempo para que él llegara, a lo lejos en la ventana se veía un brillo azul acercándose veloz mente, ¿Y quién más sería?... el rey helado (RH) hizo su aparición enfrente de los héroes, la dulce princesa y Leo-

RH: ¡HOLA PRINCESA!, he venido a... -Su sonrisa fue borrada al verla tan cercas de ese extraño-

-Un sentimiento que se representa como una roca cayendo en un pozo, solo que una roca era el corazón del rey helado y el pozo seria su interior... sigamos-

RH: Princesa, dígame... acaso usted... usted... ¿!Me está engañando!? -Alborotado se veía por ver a aquel joven enfrente de su amor platónico no correspondiente-

Dp: No le hagas caso Leo. ¡Finn, Jake; el rey helado está aquí! -Tratando de explicarle la situación a Leo y pidiendo ayuda a los héroes antes de que se vayan-

Leo: Soy Leo. -Saludando al hombre viejo frente a él aun sin expresión-

RH: Escucha, la dulce princesa es solo mía, mi prometida. Y tú nunca me la quitaras. -Un tono amenazador en su voz y mirada fija hacia Leo-

Leo: No comprendo el argumento que estas estipulando... pero parece que estas advirtiéndome de mis acciones y amenazándome con hacer algo. -Aun sin expresión mirándolo a él a los ojos-

RH: No te comprendí nada... así que ¡toma esto! -El ambiente se empezó a tornar de un color azul brillante y el frió empezó a hacerse en el cuarto-

Dp: ¡LEO, ALÉJATE! -Grito para advertirle del peligro que estaba surgiendo-

-Pero fue demasiado tarde, un rayo helado impacto en Leo, enviándolo a la pared y creando un bloque gigantesco de hielo que lo cubría, termino todo con el rey helado cargando a la dulce princesa congelándole las manos y alejarse volando sin antes que ella gritara por ayuda y por qué Leo estuviera bien-

Dp: ¡Ayuda! -Gritando a lo lejos esperando la ayuda de sus héroes-

-Mientras detrás de ellos se encontraban Finn y Jake persiguiendo al rey helado-

Finn: Vamos Jake, no lo dejemos escapar. -Expresaba el hermano a su compañero que alcanzara más rápido al rey helado-

Jake: Finn, ¿Y Leo? -Pregunto él por el joven atrapado en el hielo-

Finn: Primero es rescatar a la dulce princesa, después será ayudar a Leo a que salga del hielo-

-Mientras en el cuarto irrumpido, Leo aún se encontraba atrapado en el gran bloque de hielo, pero a su alrededor un ligero temblor se originó en el mismo reino-

Leo: ..., Me golpeo... que extraño es recibir algo así de alguien... debo darle créditos a mis hermanos y creador... este mundo parece tener cosas las cuales nunca pensé que pasarían... ¿oh... sí?, creo que seguiré explorando este mundo para recolectar más información. -Pensando para sí mismo por los hechos que están pasando a su alrededor-

Leo: Creo que seguiré con las normas anteriores que me dijo y ocultare mi verdadero ser ante esta burbuja existencial. -Pensando mientras su cuerpo volvía ha ser quien era en realidad y el hielo empezando a desmolecularizar partícula por partícula-

Leo: Pero... ¿Por qué ella grito mi nombre como si fuera especial?, ..., Oh, su corona se le cayó cuando ese mago de maldición de hielo la llevo a un lugar fuera de su voluntad, antes de irme iré a devolvérsela, se ve que es necesaria, en especial por esa gema. –Tras deshacer el hielo, él aun planteándose las preguntas dirigió su vista a aquella corona tirada en el suelo, la apareció en su mano y se dispuso a seguir a donde ellos fuesen-

-Ya en los dominios del reino helado, se encontraba una pelea de los héroes de 'Ooo' para salvar a la dulce princesa de las manos del monarca del reinado de hielo, el rey helado-

Jake: Muy bien rey helado, libera a la dulce princesa. -Empezando a tomar una forma más grande y agrandar sus puños-

RH: ¿Qué, sólo nos vamos a casar?, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?. – Levantando ambos brazos mientras un pingüino llevaba un clériman y estando parado en un banco-

Finn: ¿Y atando a la princesa es parte de ello? -Un enfurecido Finn sacando su espada de oro apuntando al rey helado-

RH: Ah bueno... pues... em... digo... son cosas que se hacen en este reino... ¡sí!, eso, son cosas que se hacen aquí. -Tartamudeando y frotándose los dedos por el punto de vista culpable que tenía-

-La princesa se encontraba congelada de pies hasta el cuello, intentando liberarse, pero en vano, observando la situación hasta que apareció él-

Leo: Dulce princesa, me presento nuevamente a todos. -Saludando sin expresión, aun en su forma humana a los presentes-

Finn: ¿Qué haces aquí Leo? -Un Finn sorprendido por verlo enfrente de él-

Jake: ¿No estabas congelado? -Mientas este arqueaba la ceja en busca de una respuesta que no se le fue dada-

Leo: Vine porque a la princesa se le cayó su corona y decidí devolvérsela. -Acercándose a la princesa con la corona en sus manos-

Dp: Sólo vino por eso. -Pensando con decepción y pesar para sí misma, conllevando a que una nube se formase en su cabeza y está lloviendo-

RH: ¡OYE!... sigo aquí y, ¿Quién te crees para interrumpir mi boda y hablarle así a mi prometida? - Empezando a levantar la nieve y el aire corriendo por su cuerpo creando una esfera de magia de hielo y rayo-

-Un momento de silencio se creó y de sorpresa al ver que el rayo del rey helado desaparecía el hacer impacto en él; caras de '' ¿Qué acaba de pasar? '' y sorpresa para el rey, su corona dejo de funcionar-

RH: Pero... mi poder mágico... ¿Qué le paso?, no fluye nada. -Mientras el miraba sus manos que expedían un humo blanco-

Leo: Te respondo, al ver que el primer encuentro fue de amenaza hostil, me vi en la necesidad de suspender su energía y devolver una fuerza de igual actitud a la que usted hizo. No se preocupe, no se verán afectados en ello. -Caminando unos pasos mientas levantaba una mano y un chasquido de sus dedos fue lo suficiente para que todo el reino pasara por un gran terremoto, pero sin destruir nada, un fuego con colores de una galaxia azul se formó por su lado, levanto un dedo y una luz brillante se formaba separado de la punta de este-

Leo: Creo que la potencia de una enana blanca comprimida a la billonésima parte de su tamaño bastara. -En ese momento el orbe empezó a expedir una luz blanca a los presentes y se disparó un rayo que no solo hizo un cráter, también creo tal onda expansiva que las nubes que se encontraban en el continente se alejaran y destruyera la basura espacial que orbitaba el planeta por donde paso el rayo de energía-

-Tal potencia se divisaba a ver desde los planetas vecinos mientras eran golpeados por la explosión de energía residual-

-El cuarto, o lo queda de este, se empezó a despejar del vapor del hielo, el lugar se estabilizo, pero grietas se encontraban en las paredes y montañas cercanas y lejanas-

Leo: Parece que fue demasiado para la resistencia del lugar, pero bueno, ¿Me permitirías devolverle su corona a la Dulce princesa? - Mientras se acercaba al rey helado que aún estaba impresionado por lo que acaba de pasar-

RH: ¡N, no, no hay problema!, adelante. -Tartamudeando y asustado esperando que él no le haga nada-

-Mientras Leo se acercaba a la princesa, Finn y Jake estaban aun blancos por el increíble y destructivo acto de poder que hizo el chico nuevo-

Leo: Parece ser claro que no puede moverse o liberarse del hielo Dulce princesa, creo que le brindare con mi ayuda. -Él toco el hielo y este se evaporo de golpe y agarrando a la princesa pues se cayó por estar colgada y estar en el frio por mucho tiempo-

Dp: Em..., te, te lo agradezco Leo. -Tartamudeando por estar en sus brazos, mientras un rubor se hacía en su cara, ella trataba de controlar las emociones que estaban en su cabeza y el impacto de ver tal demostración de poder-

Leo: No puede salir sin su corona princesa, dadas las leyes, esta representa su grado de nobleza en estas tierras. -Colocándole la corona en la cabeza y apartándose un poco-

Dp: Em..., digo, gracias por traerla, por venir a ayudarnos y evitar que pasara lo peor. -Controlándose y mostrando una voz dulce y de agradecimiento-

-Mientras atrás de ellos se encontraban el resto de los espectadores de esa escena-

Finn: ¿Y nosotros qué? -Mientras sollozaba y cabizbaja-

Jake: Tú déjalos Finn. -Mientras consolaba a su hermano y trataba de hacerlo sonreír-

RH: Saben chicos, creo que ese tipo planea algo con la princesa, pero... ¡AH! -No pudo terminar su frase ya que fue golpeado por Finn involuntariamente-

-Pero después de eso, en su interior, se escuchó como se partía su corazón al ver como la Dulce princesa le mostraba su afecto de agradecimiento a Leo (un beso en la mejilla); ella se había armado de valor para poder mostrar su gratitud hacia ese chico que causo un cambie en ella-

Dp: Eso es una recompensa por salvarme, muchas gracias Leo. -Ocultando su rubor mirando a otro lado-

Leo: No entiendo el por qué, pero bueno. -Mientras se reincorpora por el afecto de la princesa-

-Mientras tanto Finn Y Jake-

Finn: La hemos salvado muchas veces, y ella no me ha recompensado con nada o algo como eso. -Decía mientras se agarraba su pequeño corazón y llorando a mares-

Finn: ¡Ay papá!, como te he dicho, aun eres muy joven para entender las circunstancias. -Explicándole mientras lo tomaba del hombro-

Leo: Entonces princesa, es mejor que vuelva a sus dominios. -Tomándola de la mano para regresar al dulce reino-

Dp: Será un gusto, mi héroe. -Mostrando felicidad por recibir esa invitación-

-Mientras tanto Finn y Jake-

Jake: ¡FINN! -Gritando, mientras el estaba tratando de agarrar a su hermano que estaba a punto de colapsar-

Finn: Le... le... le dijo... mi héroe... -Mientras sus ojos caían en un trance por lo que escucho-

-Ya dejando los dominios helados (Tras demostrar que también reparo el daño que hizo), Jake se encontraba gigante, cargando en su espalda a todos dirigiéndose al dulce reino. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Jake decidió romper el hielo-

Jake: Así que... ¿No eres de por aquí, o sí? -No sabiendo que esa pregunta sería una de las razones de toda la historia-

Leo: No, no soy de por aquí. Digo, no conozco nada de los alrededores, personas o más. -Respondiendo a la pregunta de Jake causando un poco de pesar en los presentes-

Dp: Pobre de ti, déjanos ayudarte, ¿O no chicos? -Tomándolo de la mano y esperando la respuesta de Finn y Jake-

Finn: Si él lo quiere, yo acepto, puede quedarse en nuestra casa, princesa. (Así podre descubrir sus intenciones y hacer algo al respecto) -pensando lo último y tratando de no mostrar las intenciones que tenía-

Leo: ¿Quieren que me quede con ustedes?, ¿no tienen nada en conocerme y me aceptan tan fácil? -Sus preguntas parecían hirientes para ellos, pero como lo había dicho, no conocía a nadie y nada-

Jake: No tenemos nada que perder, se ve que eres buena persona, te ayudaremos Leo. -Esas palabras avivaron el momento-

Finn: Por supuesto Leo. -Exclamo Finn con la actitud del joven héroe de ''Ooo'' –

Dp: ¡Si Leo!, vamos. -Dijo una feliz dulce princesa-

-En ese momento, Leo, se sorprendió un poco por ver cómo era tan aceptado en un ambiente que apenas conocía, extraños que querían entrelazar una amistad con él, esto no era tan nuevo, pero ahora era un poco más comprendido por su parte, así que a cambio de la amistad que ellos le dieron, él protegería a cada uno de ellos sin que ellos lo supieran-

-Sus ojos dejaron de tener color de escalas de grises a tomar el color de una galaxia-

Leo: Entonces, yo acepto su invitación que me dieron, se agradece. -Cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza-

-Todos sonrieron al saber que un nuevo amigo se había hecho cada uno, hasta que Leo interrumpió ese momento de felicidad con una pregunta-

Leo: Entonces Dulce princesa, ¿Cuándo será que nos volveremos a ver? -Pregunto dejando desconcertado a todos-

Dp: ¿A qué te refieres Leo? -Pregunto una confundida princesa-

Leo: Es sobre el lugar al cual iremos después Dulce princesa, ¿Lo recuerda? -Acercándose cara a cara con la princesa preguntando por la cita ya antes dicha por ella, que claramente no recordó por todos estos hechos-

-El corazón de Finn se volvió a romper después de lo sucedido, su alma salió y esta empezó a llorar, la Dulce princesa se ruborizo de tal manera que saco vapor por su cuerpo de golpe por la noticia y Jake se detuvo-

Leo: Dulce princesa, ¿Hola? -Tratando de hacer reaccionar a la princesa pues esta entro en un shock por lo que está pasando, mientras Jake se ríe y Finn aún sigue sin moverse-

-Ya pasando el rato, la princesa se encontraba en su reino, mientras Finn, Jake y Leo se encontraban dentro del fuerte del árbol estableciendo términos de la convivencia que tendrán-

Leo: Bueno, pues gracias por dejarme estar en esta casa y darme su hospitalidad. -Agradeciéndole a ellos mirándolo a los ojos a ambos-

Jake: Siéntete como en tú propia casa Leo y no te preocupes. -Tomando una forma más grande y apoyándose en su hombre-

Leo: Les tengo que agradecer de una manera. -Bajando el brazo de Jake mientras a su vez que Finn y Jake se sentaban en el sillón teniendo en enfrente a Leo-

Finn: No tienes que hacer nada Leo, para eso son los amigos. -Una sonrisa en la cara del joven héroe de 'Ooo' -

-Mientras Leo se instalaba en su nuevo hogar, en el dulce reino, la dulce princesa se encontraba en el balcón de su cuarto contemplando la noche con una mirada de felicidad mientras su mente vagaba por las cosas que pasaron ese día, como el conocer a Leo, que se volvió un interés ahora para ella-

-En ese momento donde ella seguía vagando en sus pensamientos, Mentita entra a la habitación mientras le hablaba a la princesa, pero sin recibir respuesta, así que deja lo que llevaba en sus manos de un lado mientras se acercaba a la princesa y bostezaba en voz alta causando que esta saliera de sus pensamientos de golpe con una ligera sorpresa y viendo a su mayordomo saludando a lo que ella correspondía el saludo-

Mentita: Buenas noches princesa. -Saludando cordialmente a ella-

Dp: Buenas noches Mentita, ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? -Pregunto mientras se alejaba del balcón a una silla cercas de un estante y una lámpara-

Mentita: Pues, hago mi rutina de siempre princesa, pero... ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué estaba tan contenta viendo la noche? -Tomando en sus manos nuevamente lo que dejo y esperando a que responda a sus pregunta-

Dp: ¡OH!, eso... em... -Levantándose de bruscamente, intentando cambiar de tema mientras sus palabras se cortaban y vacilaba-

Mentita: Bueno..., si no hay nada más, me retiro princesa, que descanse. -Despidiéndose aún inconforme y con curiosidad por el pequeño cambio repentino de la princesa-

Dp: Esta bien Mentita, tú ganas. -Deteniéndolo pues le iba a explicar la situación-

Mentita: La escucho princesa. -Tomando asiento y dejando otra vez lo que tenía en manos para escuchar lo que iba a decir la princesa-

Dp: Pues si te digo que el cambio de mi comportamiento repentino, fue porque este día acabo de conocer a un chico que, bueno, tú sabes a que me refiero. -Ella tratando que completar sus palabras pues sabía que aún no podía decirlas bien-

Mentita: Princesa, no me diga que... ¿Está empezando a sentir algo por ese tal chico? -Sorprendido por lo que le dijo la princesa y que después de todo este tiempo, ella sintiera algo por alguien, desechando a los candidatos previos y alegrándose-

Dp: Bueno, si..., creo que me gusta Leo. -Terminando la frase con un poco de timidez en su voz-

Mentita: Pues, viendo que él tiene algo que hizo que usted tenga un interés en él, yo la apoyare en lo que pueda. -Viendo con determinación a la princesa y sabiendo que esto podía hacer un cambio en ella que él estaba tratando de hacer posible-

Dp: Pero no le digas a nadie Mentita, no quiero que él me vea como algo distinto o extraño. -Tomando de los hombros a Mentita y soltándolo mientras volvía al balcón-

Mentita, ¿Cómo que la vera de una forma extraña princesa? -Una pequeña duda se creó en su conciencia por ese comentario, rompiendo la paz del momento-

Dp: Es que Leo tiene una forma de ser única, solo puedo decir eso por el momento, él no se parece en nada a cualquier hombre o ser que he visto. -Con alientos de alegría y amor en su voz tras decirle como era una parte de él, o lo que ella sabía-

Mentita: No se preocupe princesa, no le diré a nadie sobre su situación actual. -Alzando su mano y jurando no decir nada al respecto-

Dp: Bueno, creo que ya es el momento para demostrarle al mundo que tengo mis encantos de una chica y que no me vean nada más como un cerebrito que sólo hace experimentos, en especial a Leo. -Alzando el puño a los aires, con un fuego en sus ojos y determinación en cada palabra dicha-

-A lo lejos, en el reino helado, el rey helado se encontraba sentado mientras escribía una de sus historias, cuando dejo de hacerlo por sentir que algo no estaba bien-

RH: Gunter, siento algo extraño. -Lo dijo mientras veía a su pingüino favorito despertando por el llamado del rey-

Gunter: GUACK. -Un simple ruido para responder y volver a dormir-

Rh: Creo que sólo es mi imaginación Gunter. -Termino de hablar mientras volvía a escribir su historia-

-Fin-

El siguiente capitulo será: La invitación.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos vemos luego.**


	2. Capitulo 1 -Una invitación-

-Ya pasando unos días después de que Leo se hospedara con Finn y Jake, él les dijo que regresaría al otro día, pues, tenía unos asuntos que atender, a lo que ellos entendieron-

-En el inicio que dio origen al todo, se encontraba Cosmos teniendo una conversación y acordando asuntos con ''ÉL'' (el creador)-

ÉL: Claro es Cosmos, tómate la estancia en estar y explorar el ambiente, es un descanso que te has ganado. -Sus palabras se escuchaban fuerte y claro, no importaba en donde estuvieses, esa voz se escucharía como si estuvieras en frente de él-

Cosmos: Si usted lo dice, no tengo nada que negar. Entonces, dejare de hacer mi trabajo hasta que usted me pida reanudar mi labor, dedicare mi estancia ahí para investigar a aquellos seres de la creación (termino para aquellos creado por sus hermanos y él mismo). -Mirando (si se le puede decir así) de frente a la inmensidad enfrente de él, aclarando su motivo en 'Ooo'-

ÉL: Esa es la idea, Cosmos. Lo mío a concluido, pero tus hermanos tienen algo que decirte antes de que te retires. -Alejándose mientras dos figuras se empezaron a acercárseles-

SC (hermana menor): ¡Cosmos, hermano!, dime hermano, ¿No quisieras entender todavía mejor a esos seres mostrándote más parecidos a ellos?, claro, si tú quieres. -Su hermana que ahora tiene la misma estela de Cosmos, pero más larga y decaída (asimilando el pelo largo que llega hasta las rodillas y su estructura parecida a la de una mujer y esta era ligeramente más pequeña que Cosmos, y las marcas eran un poco más redondeadas y lisas), se acercaba a su hermano tomándolo de un hombre y haciéndole la pregunta mientras en sus manos dibujaba la silueta de un collar y este se creó (en el lugar donde están, la explicación no existe, sólo es el comienzo)-

Cosmos: Y... ¿Mi estancia abarca el hecho de tu influencia?, solo estaré allí hasta que nuestro creador me diga que fue suficiente, no veo necesaria tu pregunta. -Alejando la mano de su hermana de su hombre y expresando su pensar a su hermana que ella lo interpreto como despreciando su ayuda, a lo que ella volteo su rostro, evitándole la mirada a su hermano-

BC (Hermano mayor de Cosmos): Tú sólo acepta, es sólo para comprenderlos mejor y más, eso es lo que quieres, ¿O no, Cosmos?, si no quieres que ella te ayude, déjamelo a mí. -El hermano mayor de ellos se hizo presente (Su estructura parecía más a la de un gran hombre, siendo ahora sus marcas un poco más puntiagudas y rectas), este levando su mano mientras sostenía el collar que hizo su hermana menor y pidiendo que aceptara su ayuda-

Cosmos: Sigo diciendo que no es necesario de ninguna de su inconveniencia, no insistan, no le veo la necesidad y puntos que ustedes si ven y entienden. -Mirando a su hermano, pues, este sabía que Cosmos no aceptaría tan fácilmente-

SC: Vamos Cosmos, no perderás nada en aceptarlo. Dime Cosmos, ¿No aceptarías si esto te ayuda a entender el por qué de esa chica actúa de esa manera hacia ti?, ¿No te llama la atención un poco?, hermano. -Acercándose a su hermano, ofreciéndole el collar a su rostro, hasta que él lo retirara de su vista-

-Su hermano empezó a retroceder mientras se empezó a ir del lugar hasta que sus hermanos hablaron por última vez-

SC: Sabes Bellator, creo que nuestro hermano no acepta nuestra ayuda, me siento un poco triste al ver que después de tanto nos podemos ver otra vez los 3, yo quise apoyarlo porque él es el único que puede salir y tener esa divertida experiencia, que aburrido es, ¿No lo crees hermano? -Agachando su cabeza mientras esta se acercó a su hermano mencionado y decayendo en cada palabra dicha (siendo estas falsas para convencer a su hermano)-

BC: Te entiendo hermana, siento tu pesar por nuestro hermano, pero viendo que nunca quebrantaría lo que nuestro creador le ordena, pero, ojalá fuese más comprensivo. -Cruzando los brazos y mirando a otra dirección siguiéndole el juego a su hermana-

-Parecía que habían atinado al blanco, pues, Cosmos se les quedo viendo, demostrando que estaba por cambiar de opinión sobre la ayuda de sus hermanos para comprender mejor pero no fue ese caso-

Cosmos: Demuestran ser persistentes cuando se lo proponen, si tanto dicen que en verdad esto me ayudara a entender, por esta ocasión accederé a ello, me retiro y nos veremos pronto. -Se despidió de sus hermanos y tomando el collar para luego con un destello regresa a 'Ooo'. Sus hermanos se quedaron viendo un poco para terminar su conversación y seguir trabajando -

BC: ¿Crees que él lo use, hermana? -Mirando a su hermana que sostenía el collar-

SC: Creo que lo mejor sería esperar y acertar, es una gran oportunidad para el cambio, no nos pasara nada, sólo es esperar un poco más. -Mirando a su hermana que miraba cómo se materializaba Cosmos-

-Los hermanos de Cosmos (Serenity y Bellator) si poseen una actitud parecida a los que están presentes en las dimensiones que ellos crean, ellos las tienen por el hecho de que ellos conviven entre sí, Cosmos por su hecho, él estaba solo y no tenía con quien convivir o socializar (por el momento), por ello, él tiene ese carácter y sus hermanos compartieron sus dotes entre sí, por ello el término 'cuerpo y alma (el ser que distingue a cada uno)'-

-Regresando en el universo de 'Ooo', Cosmos (ya siendo Leo), se encontraba traspasando las puertas del dulce reino dirigiéndose al castillo donde estaría la princesa esperando esa salida. Leo se encontraba ya caminando dentro del castillo, pensaba sobre lo que sus hermanos le ofrecieron-

Leo: Viendo que acepte tras su activa actitud de ofrecerme esto, lo colocare donde debe, después de todo, acepte por sus puntos buenos, pero, eso estaría en contra de lo que acordamos mi creador y yo, tendré esa conversación con ellos después. -Pensó para sí mismo mientras se ponía la joya (Un collar blanco con una gema magenta en forma de circulo), ya llegando a la puerta donde la dulce princesa esperaba del otro lado a que él llamara por ella-

Leo: Bueno, Dulce princesa, ya estoy aquí. -Ya terminando de pensar en sus hermanos, toco la puerta y decir su llegada, pero, no paso mucho desde su última palabra para que la princesa saliera.

(ese momento donde describiré como lucia la princesa)

-Ella llevaba una blusa manga larga de color blanco, un chaleco de color rosado oscuro, un pantalón del mismo color rosado, un pequeño bolso y el pelo recogido y regado de atrás mientras llevaba su corona -

Dp: Hola Leo, gracias por a ver venido. -Mientras tenía las manos juntas y un leve sonrojo en su rostro se formó al estar frente a él-

Leo: Entonces Dulce princesa, prosigamos a empezar esta cita, princesa. -Se movió a un lado mientras la princesa cerraba su cuarto y miraba nuevamente de frente a Leo esperando a que él digiera algo por su vestimenta-

Dp: Excelente Leo, empecemos nuestra ci... digo, investigación y encuesta para saber más sobre ti. -Tratando de corregir el error que por poco cometía, se calmó y tomo la mano de Leo mientras se alejaban juntos a lo que él le hizo una pregunta antes-

Leo: De acuerdo. Pero... ¿Por qué esta vestida de esa manera Dulce princesa? -Pareciera que ella ignoro su pregunta ya que fue jalado y ella entrecruzo su brazo con el suyo, a Leo no le importo y siguió-

Dp: Una cosa Leo. -Mientras empezaban a caminar fuera del castillo ella lo miro con la misma ropa que tenía la primera vez que se vieron-

Leo: ¿Cuál cosa le genera su duda Dulce princesa? -Caminando, mientras aun esta tomado del brazo por la princesa-

Dp: ¿Por qué no te has cambiado de ropa, o no tienes ninguna? -Mientras se separó y le hizo esa pregunta que hasta él mismo se quedó viendo un rato-

Leo: Parece ser que sólo tengo esta, ¿Eso es malo Dulce princesa? -Aunque su ropa no estaba ni siquiera arrugada y aún conservaba el olor que tenía cuando se la dieron, él parecía no tener importancia, pero del que la princesa le preguntara eso, hizo la pregunta para reiterar datos-

Dp: ¿Qué tal si luego vamos por más ropa para ti? -Volviéndolo a tomar de la mano y seguir caminando-

Leo: No veo un problema en ello, si usted le parece necesario, lo será para mí de igual manera. -Aceptando la solicitud nueva de la princesa-

-Mientras caminaban ya alejándose del dulce reino, se encontraba Finn y Jake observándolos irse, mientras Jake veía con un poco de tristeza a su hermano ya que este traía un ramo de flores el cual le iba a dar a ella, pero parece ser que ya no sería ese el caso, al verla irse con su nuevo amigo, ese tipo que apenas llevan conociéndose un día y él por mucho tiempo. Solo se veía como caía al suelo el ramo de flores-

Finn: Princesa... -Con voz leve y con signos de tristeza-

Jake: Hey... Finn, creo que este no era el momento, yo sé que él no lo hace a propósito hermano. -Al ver cómo fue la reacción de su hermano por lo que vio e intentando explicarle el tema de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el héroe no entendía-

Finn: Sabes Jake, aun no estoy seguro sobre esto, creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo solos. -Mirando abajo con decepción en su voz-

Jake: Hey, hermano... ¿Qué te parece si mejor los seguimos?, será divertido. -Tratando de aliviar el pesar de su hermano-

Finn: No lo sé Jake, no sería lo correcto. -Con duda por el comentario de Jake-

Jake: Vamos, será divertido. -Mientras se estiraba y tomaba a Finn del suelo-

Finn: Si tú insistes. -Mientras se sentaba y empezaba a seguir a la princesa y Leo-

-Tras caminar una cierta distancia, ellos parecen pasar por un bosque y en medio se lograba ver lo que es un jardín el cual esta descuidado y repleto de malas hiervas gigantes, en este había una mesa de jardín la cual estaba desgastando con el tiempo y cubriéndose por la maleza, basura y tierra-

-Ella se detuvo observando ese jardín, parecía verse que su mirada se perdió ante el panorama, pues, ella parecía conocer el lugar-

Dp: Llevaba mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine a este lugar, no puedo creer que este tan descuidado. -Mientras soltaba la mano de Leo y este veía como ella se acercaba al terreno descuidado-

Leo: Se ve que es claro que usted solía estar aquí, ¿O me estaré equivocando Dulce princesa? -Preguntando por como ella demostraba algo de nostalgia por el lugar-

Dp: Bueno, es un lugar especial que me trae bastantes recuerdos Leo. -Volteando a verlo-

-Leo, miraba como ella demostraba facciones de tristeza leves por el lugar deteriorado, así que se acercó a ella, pues, miraba un árbol que se sostenía con lo que pudiera, parecía demostrar que ya no le quedaba mucho camino, así que se alejó y le dijo algo a la princesa-

Leo: Dulce princesa, ¿Le importaría si pudiese traer una roca en forma de hoja de ese pequeño arroyo por detrás de los arbustos y maleza?, quisiera comprobar algo. -Pidiéndole el favor a la princesa que fuese al pequeño arroyo que pasaba por el lugar-

-Curiosamente el collar que tenía, empezó a brillar y cambiar sus ojos grises a un zafiro perlado, levemente sin llamar la atención al hacer esa acción-

Dp: Muy bien... Leo. -Con un poco de duda, pero prosiguió a ir a buscar esa piedra en forma de hoja que le acababa de pedir-

-Mientras ella se alejaba y se metía entre los arbustos, Leo se quedó viendo el lugar hasta hablar para sí mismo-

Leo: Este lugar es de importancia para ella (mirando su mano), entonces es importante para mi... ¿Necesitare analizarme después? -Mirando a la nada y al collar, con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, hizo que el lugar pasara por una limpia, las malezas eran erradicadas y cambiadas por plantas exóticas del mismo mundo, los cimientos fueron reconstruidos en su estado más confortable y pequeños capullos de flores se formaron por varias partes-

-A lo lejos se encontraba Finn y Jake observando el acto que hizo su amigo, la impresión era pues, él no paraba de sorprenderlos por las cosas que él hacía con solo chasquear los dedos-

A lo lejos, llegaba la Dulce princesa con su ropa un poco maltratada y ensuciada por estar en la intemperie, tenía la roca en las manos, pero no duro mucho pues lo que veía hizo que la tirara y corriera a ver el lugar para ver si estaba en lo correcto en lo que veía-

Dp: No puede ser... Leo, ¿Tú hiciste esto? -Con asombro en sus ojos mientras lo volteaba a ver por el lugar restaurado a su antigua gloria-

Leo: Es una pequeña muestra de mi gratitud por el tiempo que usted ha dedicado hacia mí por apenas habernos cono... -No pudo terminar por ser tirado al suelo por parte de la princesa que estaba abrazándolo mientras una pequeña lagrima se formó en uno de sus ojos y recorría su mejilla-

Dp: Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias Leo, este lugar representa mucho para mí. Frotando su rostro en el pecho de Leo, pues, ella estaba feliz por ver restaurado este lugar, donde ella había visto belleza cuando empezó a explorar el mundo (Cuando se separo de la madre de chicle)-

Leo: Dulce princesa... ¿Qué le parece si mejor nos sentamos en la silla y seguimos con esta cita de preguntas? -Volteando a ver a la princesa que aún seguía sobre él-

-Ella al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, se levantó de golpe volteando para otro lado, evitando la mirada por la vergüenza del acto que hizo hace unos momentos-

Dp: Si, creo que debemos sentarnos. -Prosiguiendo a sentarse mientras Leo se levantaba y sacudía su ropa, ella se detuvo a ver su ropa que estaba sucia por haber ido al rió a buscar la piedra, pero no tardo ya que Leo se dio cuenta y con otro chasquido de dedos, se limpió la ropa de la princesa, ya que ambos estaban limpios, se dirigieron a las sillas la cual cada uno tomo una y se sentaron a empezar con las preguntas-

-A lo lejos se miraban Finn y Jake que estaban detrás de un arbusto escuchando la conversación que iban a tener-

Finn: Jake, creo que con lo que hemos visto, tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos. -Decía a su hermano con tristeza y asombro por ver lo que hizo él, algo que, Finn llevando conociendo a la princesa por mucho tiempo, no pudo hacer algo así-

Jake: Sabes Finn, creo que será mejor así. Pero solo un poco más, ¿sí? -Viendo a su hermano y retirando el plan, pero, la curiosidad de saber algo de él, le gano-

-Volviendo con ellos, la princesa saco de su bolsa un cuadernillo eléctrico y una pluma para empezar con las preguntas y registrar las respuestas-

Dp: Muy bien Leo, vamos a iniciar con una serie de preguntas que espero y puedas responder, si no quieres responder una pregunta por cierto motivo, yo entenderé. Así que empecemos. -Poniéndose sus lentes y explicándole todo el procedimiento a Leo-

Leo: Como usted ordene Dulce princesa. -Poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa-

Dp: ¿Cuál es tú nombre completo?, ¿Cuántos años posees?, ¿Cuál es tu especie?, ¿Qué habilidades posees?, ¿De dónde eres?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? y ¿Para qué son esas marcas que tienes en los brazos y parte del cuerpo? -Las dijo seguidas volteándolo a ver al final-

-Se quedó callado un segundo, mientras pensaba en lo que pudiera decir. Tras pensarlo, comenzó a responderlas-

Leo: Mi nombre, como lo dije, es Leo; mi edad, creo que nunca pensé en medir ella; solo le puedo decir que tengo parte de un humano, pero a su vez no; lo que puedo hacer Dulce princesa, son muchas cosas, si pide algo en especifico, es manipular las cosas; de donde soy está lejos, pero, a la vez cercas; el cómo llegue aquí, es por alguien... o varios; y estas marcas representan algo que es parte de mí, una razón. ¿Con esta información basta Dulce princesa? -Termino de contestar mientras levantaba las manos y dos vasos de agua se materializaron dándole uno a la princesa, que, ella seguía sorprendida por las respuestas que Leo respondió-

-Mientras ella seguía apuntando los puntos bases y analizando las respuestas, Finn y Jake, hablaban sobre lo que ahora sabían sobre Leo-

Finn: Bueno, ahora sabemos algo de él. -Hablo para captar a su hermano que estaba de igual manera que la princesa, analizando las respuestas de Leo-

Jake: Bueno Finn, solo puedo decir que es buena gente. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a una cueva o mazmorra? -Tratando ya de irse para pensar mejor las respuestas-

Finn: Mejor seguimos escuchándolos, así sabremos algo más de Leo. -Sentando a su hermano mientras voltea a verlos otra vez-

-Para terminar, ellos siguieron guardando silencio mientras siguieron observándolos-

Dp: Buen, pareces alguien interesante y algo misterioso. -Mientras tomaba un sorbe del vaso que le había dado Leo-

Leo: ¿Usted piensa de esa manera sobre mí? -Arqueando una ceja en señal de duda por la respuesta de la princesa-

Dp: Si, demasiado. -Tras guardar su libreta electrónica en su bolso y afirmar felizmente-

-En ese momento, algo llamo su atención. Un pequeño brote se empezó a enreda en su pierna que mostraba un capullo de una flor carmesí, lo curioso es que este tenía 2 pequeños ojos que miraba con maravilla a la mujer con la que se aferró-

Dp: Mira que flor más bonita. -Con alegría se acercó al pequeño brote lo cual fue muy rápido para este y se ocultó en el suelo, dejando a una confundida princesa-

Leo: Es un pequeño guardián de este lugar Dulce princesa, para seguir cuidando lo que hay aquí, como sus recuerdos y más. -Decía mientras se levantaba de su lugar para acercarse al brote que volvió a salir tras sentir como Leo dejaba caer gotas de agua de sus manos-

Leo: Si usted quiere que este lugar siga en pie, cuide este lugar. -Mientras se levantaba y el brote volvía a la tierra-

Dp: Eres maravilloso Leo, prometo cuidar este lugar. Ahora, ¿Quieres ir a caminar a otro lugar? - Mientras caminaba y dejaba el lugar para mirar a Leo-

Leo: No veo por qué no ir, sigamos Dulce princesa. -Mientras seguían caminando, la planta salió y se adentró a un tronco donde un destello leve color verde, hizo crecer más vegetación-

-Esta flor tomaría un papel importante en un futuro-

-Ya estando lejos del lugar, Finn y Jake aun los seguían por las sombras, el camino empezó a ponerse un poco incómodo, así que la princesa le pregunto a Leo algo-

Dp: Entonces Leo, ¿A dónde quieres ir? -Pregunto para avivar el momento-

Leo: No tengo un rumbo fijo, pero viendo que usted me hizo preguntas, me gustaría saber ahora más sobre usted, digo, apenas te conozco y veo que eres una muy apreciable compañía Dulce princesa. -Decía mientras estaba mirando para adelante, sin saber que la princesa formo una sonrisa y un sonrojo por el cumplido comentario. -

Dp: Por cierto... -Sus palabras se detuvieron al ver a 3 individuos acercarse a ellos. Un dragón, un árbol andante y un ser que parecía un ogro, pero con una armadura se pararon frente a ellos hasta que Leo hablo primero-

Leo: Podrían apartarse del camino, estorban en este. -Dijo Leo sin dejar de verlos-

Dp: Em... Leo. -Mientas se ocultaba detrás de él por la situación actual-

Rinoceronte: ¡HAHAHA!, ¡sin modales, me gusta! Yo empezare con ellos, buenas tardes a usted caballero, si no te importaría, ahora nos llevaremos a la joven y te sacaremos todo lo que tengas mientras te matamos. -Riéndose por el gesto de Leo y tronando sus nudillos mientras se acercaban más-

Leo: Lamento decirles que eso no será posible, ella esta conmigo y veo que están haciendo un comentario no favorecedor. -Mientras tomaba a la princesa de la mano, lo cual la sobresalto a ella e hizo que fruncieran el ceño los opresores-

Hombre árbol: Bien, te lo pedimos de la manera más amable, ahora será del modo malo. -Mientras pinchos salían de sus brazos y crecían sus raíces-

Dragón: Matémoslos. -Grito mientras tomaba vuelo y caía en picada hacia Leo con fuego saliendo de sus fauces-

Leo: Tomando las jerarquías que hay aquí, una princesa tiene ese título por algo. -Él se alejó de la princesa mientras el dragón se acercaba gruñendo con furia-

-Leo, en un momento pareciese que se desconectaba de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor-

-La gema que tenía Leo en su cuello, empezó a brillar mientras sus ojos pasaron a ser del color azul zafiro perlado, a uno magenta, demostrando que la influencia de su hermana hacia un acto en la batalla-

-Pero, a su vez, su ojo derecho paso de ese color a uno ámbar, como el brillo de explosiones y el grito de la guerra y la batalla, su hermano estaba también presente en esa gema-

-Leo, golpeo el aire quebrándolo he hizo aparecer una espada grande de hoja doble que era más grande al final, un mango con empuñadura moldeable que terminaba en un filo y tenía un color verde metálico brillante, con marcas desconocidas para esta tierra-

-Leo lanzo la espada al cielo mientras sé agachaba por el ataque del dragón que paso por encima de él, el dragón se disponía a regresar, pero antes que llegara a él, la espada cayo y con un movimiento en manos, hizo girar la espada en su mano derecha que con una velocidad que partió la tierra y genero una onda expansiva de aire y sonido, Leo corto de una manera simétrica al dragón que empezó a deshacerse por el efecto ácido que demostró tener la espada-

Ogro: Mato a Rey, Step... acabalo. -Ordeno el que demostró ser el jefe que parecía enojado por haber matado a su compañero de crímenes-

Step (Hombre árbol): Será un placer. -Termino de decir cuando su cuerpo se enterró en el suelo y empezó a absorber el agua y los nutrientes de la tierra para tomar el tamaño de un gigantesco árbol espinoso-

Leo: Desconozco los motivos que tengan a futuro... pero... no permitiré que esto se repita. Protegeré a la Dulce princesa cueste lo que cueste. -Exclamo, pero, su voz se escuchaba como la fusión de sus hermanos. Demostrando que Cosmos ya no controlaba su cuerpo-

-A lo lejos se veía a la dulce princesa que mostraba ese gran sonrojo por ver la pose que tenía Leo y por lo que acababa de decir genero una duda-

Step: ¡Entonces mueran los dos! -Grito mientras crecía mas hasta llegar a las nubes y se disponía a atacar-

-Lanzaba varias raíces cubiertas de espinas, espinas gigantes, veneno y cualquier material como rocas y otros árboles para matarlo-

-Por su parte, Leo, desapareció de donde estaba para sólo dejar su espada acelerándose más al árbol monstruoso que atravesó en el centro de su cabeza, el árbol se arrancó el trozo y empezó a crecerle más-

Step: ¡Que cobarde de tu parte, ¿Es todo lo que tienes?! -Grito mientras lanzaba la espada lejos, pero algo llamo su atención, Leo se encontraba flotando en el cielo mientras apuntaba con la mano abierta y creaba una gigantesca esfera que era una enana roja, sólo que este era mucho más pequeña, pero se podía sentir y ver el calor y la gravedad que ejercía eso ante el ambiente-

-El sol impacto en el centro de la corona del gigantesco árbol, la explosión fue tan grande que la tierra se sacudió por kilómetros, la energía fue tal que en el espacio se divisaba la onda residual. Lo único que quedaba era un gran cráter y una estela negra que era o fue aquel gigantesco árbol-

-A lo lejos, se divisaba al ogro protegiéndose con la armadura que poseía y a la princesa envuelta en un campo, Leo se levantó mientras se sacudía la ropa, pero no fue mucho ya que el ogro se le abalanzo golpeándolo en la cabeza, ya en el suelo, el ogro golpeo con una velocidad que rompía el aire con cada golpe, lo tomo del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo-

-La princesa se quedaba viendo la escena de como estrangulaban sin que ella pudiese hacer algo-

Ogro: Ahora veras como la mato para que tú seas el siguiente, será glorioso ver tu expresión. -Mientras tenia a Leo en una mano y se aproximaba a la princesa-

-Se acercó a ella y tiro a Leo al suelo, el cual, se le zafo el collar que poseía, liberándolo de la influencia de sus hermanos-

-Al caer el collar, todos se sintieron agotados por un instante y este volvía a tener ese gris claro en sus ojos-

Leo: Mis sistema se vio afectado por un intruso, te has vuelto un objeto innecesario para esta existencia . –Dijo levantándose mientras con un toque de su dedo en el pecho del ogro, lo impulso de tal manera que dio en unas montañas atravesándolas una tras otra-

-El ogro se acercó aceleradamente furioso mientras Leo diviso que la princesa estuviese bien-

Leo: Dulce princesa, a su pregunta de lo que hago, esta es un claro ejemplo de ello. -Dijo con una voz apagada, mientras rayos y el mismo fuego lo empezó a rodear-

Dp: ... -No podía hablar por lo que estaba viendo-

-Leo al ver como se acercaba, parecía pellizcar el aire, pero para sorpresa de ellos, desgarro el ''escrito de la realidad'', la cual, creo algo parecido a un agujero negro o fisura espacial, pero tan potente que todo lo cercano al planeta, galaxia y otros universos, se acercaban para terminar dentro de ese lugar y ser desmantelados-

-El ogro se aferró a todo lo que podía, pero, ¿A qué te puedes aferrar si todo está siendo consumido por esa apertura? -

Ogro: ¡Perdón, te imploro perdón! -Gritaba el ogro mientras era succionado por el agujero y sabía que su destino estaba sellado-

Leo: El perdón es solo la satisfacción de remedir las cosas con palabras, no afecta en lo absoluto a las acciones. Me disculpo de igual manera a usted, pero... la piedad y el perdón son cosas que no tengo. -Dijo mientras hacía más grande la fisura y el ogro se descomponía atómicamente-

-Mientras la dulce princesa divisaba como su acompañante, aquella persona la cual tenía o empezaba a tener ese sentimiento de amor, destruía a ese ser que pedía a lagrimas que lo perdonara. Pero eso no fue todo, la apertura parecía jalar la imagen que tenía Leo, mostrando brevemente su verdadera apariencia, lo cual la dejo impactada-

-Un solo chasquido basto para que todo volviese a la normalidad con las tres personas que Leo había destruido y asesinado, se miraron mutuamente para ver si esto era un sueño, hasta que Leo hablo-

Leo: Una oportunidad que no se les da a muchos, sigan con sus vidas, aun no es el momento de que se las arrebate. -Parecía hablar fríamente, pues sus ojos volvieron a ese color de escalas de gris-

-No hablaron, pues, salieron corriendo por la experiencia que habían vivido-

-Leo se fue a ver a la princesa, pues, seguía conmocionada por los hechos que pasaron, él tomo de la mano a la princesa para levantarla, a lo que ella no dejaba de verlo con intriga y preocupación-

Leo: ¿Pasa algo Dulce princesa? -Dijo mientras se ponía el collar nuevamente, volviendo a tener ese azul zafiro perlado (lo dejare en azul zafiro) en sus ojos y tener un poco más de calidez en su voz-

Dp: Creo que ha sido todo por hoy... Leo. -Dijo lentamente esperando no provocar ningún cambio en él-

Leo: Si usted lo dice, se hará. -Dijo mientras se disponían a volver al dulce reino-

Dp: Leo... ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto con miedo, pero tratando de ocultarlo-

Leo: Defina ''bien'' Dulce princesa. -Decía mientras caminaban de regreso-

Dp: Al ''bien'' de que si no tienes nada fuera de lo común. -Explico mientras caminaba a una distancia separada de Leo-

Leo: Al común... le diría que estoy bien, no hay motivo o algo que diga lo contrario para no estarlo. -Explico mientras ella se volteaba para pensar sobre sí mismo-

Dp: ¿Qué habrá sido eso? tal vez debería de dejar estas cosas del sentimiento para ponerme a investigar y ver que fue eso. -Pensó para sí misma mientras el anochecer llegaba-

-A lo lejos en unos arbustos, Finn y Jake se encontraban aferrados el uno con el otro, por ver la magnitud de poder a las que puede llegar Leo-

Finn: Creo que no hay que hacerlo enojar y dejarlo en paz. -Hablando tembloroso esperando la repuesta de su hermano-

Jake: Finn hermano mío, creo lo que dijiste será mejor afirmarlo, volvamos a casa. -Mientras pensaba un poco con miedo por lo que paso-

-Mientras en el lugar de la razón, los hermanos de Cosmos veían como su influencia casi ocasiona un gran problema en el lugar donde él estaba-

SC: ¿Creo que nos excedimos un poco, no lo crees hermano? -Pregunto mientras dejaba de ver a Cosmos caminando con la princesa para ver a su hermano más grande-

BC: Bueno, creo que fue un poco acelerado el revelarle algo a ella y a esos dos. -Decía mientras se dirigía a otro lado-

SC: Entonces hermano, ¿Qué haremos ahora, Cosmos empezara a sospechar por lo que haga el collar tras caerse de él? -Decía mientas parecía preocuparse por el plan que tenían-

BC: Buen punto hermana, solo actuemos cuando sea un momento preciso. -Termino volteándola a ver respondiendo a sus dudas-

-Tras los eventos anteriores y la llegada de Leo en 'Ooo', comienza otro día donde se puede observar a la dulce princesa mientras esta regaba las flores en su jardín-

-La dulce princesa se encontraba meditando sobre Leo, parece ser que él estaba actuara un poco raro, ella no deja de pensar sobre lo que hizo para salvarla y en su persona de igual manera-

-Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el rey helado

RH: Hola princesa, ¿No piensa que es un bonito día para casarnos? -Expreso mientras le lanzaba una cuerda a ella y la alzaba-

Dp: REY HELADO, AYUMHH -No logro terminar ya que esté le pone una cinta y sale volando del lugar-

-Mientras eso pasaba, en otro lugar se encontraban acomodando varias cosas en el fuerte del árbol, pues, Finn y Jake le dieron una de las habitaciones a Leo para que se hospedara-

Finn: Muy bien Leo, esta será tu cuarto y nueva casa. -Explico mientras lazaba uno de los escombros que tenían guardados en ese cuarto a otro-

Jake: Si amigo, ahora conviviremos en el mismo techo. -Le hablo para después ver a Leo entrar al cuarto-

-Leo se queda viendo el cuarto, y tras un breve instante voltea a verlos y les contesta a sus dudas-

Leo: Me veo en dar la respuesta de que es agradable en varios aspectos, pero creo que lo importante en este momento es ayudar a la Dulce princesa que esta siendo llevada en contra de su voluntad y deseos por ese mago de maldición helada. -Explico señalando a la ventana y tras decir lo último dibujo en sus caras una sorpresa por lo que dijo-

Finn y Jake: EL REY HELADO SECUESTRO A LA DULCE PRINCESA. -Le gritaron mientras miraban a la ventada-

Leo: Resumiendo en sus palabras lo que dije, pues si, eso es. -Dijo mientras era dejado atrás por Finn y Jake tras perseguir al Rey helado y liberar a la Dulce princesa-

-Tras perseguir momentáneamente al Rey helado y pelear contra él en el reino helado, ellos estuvieron esquivando los rayos de hielo que hacía, lograron liberar a la dulce princesa por una broma y trampa que le hicieron al Rey helado-

Rey Helado: Por ahora es suya, pero él día será mío, como tu princesa, MÍA. -Les advirtió mientras se retiraba a su reino por la derrota-

Dp: Que molesto, gracias por tener todo bajo control chicos. -Les agradeció mientras les sonreía-

Finn: No hay de que princesa. -Le contesto mientras desprevenidamente es abrazado por ella, causándole un sonrojo y que Jake le viera con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada-

Leo: Disculpen la demora y que no estuviese cuando estaban llevando a cabo la liberación de la Dulce princesa. -Apareciendo ante ellos y causándoles una sorpresa a todos-

Jake: No te preocupes amigo, oye princesa, Leo nos dijo que usted estaba siendo secuestrada sin ni siquiera verlo, ¿No es fantástico? -Le dijo a ella, lo cual hizo que soltara a Finn y se acercara a Leo-

Dp: ¿Es eso cierto Leo? -Le pregunto viéndolo fijamente y tratando de ocultar lo de días anteriores-

Leo: Si la respuesta quiere saber, así es princesa, yo sentí que usted estaba en un peligro y decidí acudir con los héroes que tenía en frente para que efectuaran el encargo mientras yo los alcanzaba con esta botiquín de auxilios si usted lograse estar con un daño o ellos de igual manera. -Termino mientras mostraba el pequeño botiquín que traía consigo-

-La dulce princesa sonríe y decide darles una fiesta por el buen trabajo que hicieron. Ya llegando a la noche, se encontraban caminando al dulce reino para celebrar la fiesta-

Jake: Dime hermanito, ¿Y esa grulla de papel?, ¿Es un regalo para la princesa? -Le pregunto mientras este escondía un poco el origami-

Finn: Creo que la princesa también merece un regalo aunque sea uno pequeño. -Hablo con un pequeño sonrojo-

Leo: Puedo deducir que tú tienes un interés sobre la Dulce princesa. -Le pregunto mientras este se sorprendía un poco-

Finn: QUÉ, no... sólo quería darle este regalo por la fiesta que nos hizo. -Le respondió mientras al fin llegaban a las puertas del castillo-

-Al entrar, varias personas (gente de dulce) se encontraban alrededor de una mesa y parecían estar animando o viendo con sorpresa lo que estaba haciendo quien estuviera en el centro-

Finn: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -Pregunto mientras tiraba el origami y se adentraba a ver lo que era-

-Tras acercarse, vieron que era la Princesa del espacio grumoso, que estaban dándole un masaje quiropráctico y por ende ella estaba gritando por la liberación del estrés en su espalda. El tipo que estaba dándoles el masaje era un pequeño ser que tenia la forma de un corazón con un rostro bastante detallado-

Finn: Jake, ¿Quién es ese sujeto? -Pregunto mientras se acercaba a su hermano-

Jake: No lo se, tal vez debamos ir a hablarle. -Le respondió mientras se acercaban-

-Al acercarse, se dieron cuenta que la dulce princesa se encontraba hablando con él, el público se separo y siguieron con sus cosas-

Finn: Hola princesa. -Hablo tratando de interrumpir la conversación de ambos-

Dp: Hola Finn, deja te presento a Ricardio. -Hablo mientras le señalaba-

Ricardio: Un gusto conocerlo joven héroe, veo que no es necesario presentarme. -Le respondió con una sonrisa un poco incomoda-

Finn: Claro, hem.. Princesa, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -Intento tratando de separarlos-

Dp: Disculpa Finn, estamos en una charla sobre la estructura de los zanoids. -Le explico mientras Ricardio le seguía-

Ricardio: En efecto princesa, joven Finn, son cosas científicas que no entenderás. -Le explico mientras trataba de cerrar la conversación con él-

Leo: ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Finn? -Le pregunto mientras traía consigo un vaso-

-Al ver que él llego, la Dulce princesa se separa de Ricardio (Causándole una mala expresión que pudo ver Finn) y acercarse a Leo para estar mirándolo a los ojos-

Dp: Hola Leo, me da gusto que pudieses estar aquí. -Le respondía con alegría y calma en su voz-

Leo: Puedo decir que el gusto es de mi parte, pero dejando esto de lado, ¿Para qué me llamaste Finn? -Le pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver-

Finn: He, a si, Leo... ¿Tú sabes que son los zanoids? -Le pregunto mientras Leo se quedo un poco pensativo-

Ricardio: Puedo deducir que usted de igual manera no sabe sobre el tema, sin más yo hablab... -Le respondió con un poco de burla, disponiéndose a llevarse a la Dulce princesa a otro lugar-

Leo: Puedo apreciar que ustedes se basan en una única cadena en una especie. -Eso llamo más la atención de la princesa-

Dp: ¿Entonces si sabes Leo? -Le pregunto acercándose más-

Leo: En efecto, los zanoids son protistas unicelulares. Son eucariotas, que se caracterizan por su forma cambiante, puesto que carecen de pared celular, y por su ameboidea a base de seudópodos (prolongación del citoplasma), que también usan para capturar (a través del llamado fagocitosis). Los zanoids pueden vivir libres en o parasitando el intestino de organismo complejos.

Se encuentran típicamente en en descomposición y cuentan una amenaza a un cierto tipo de plantoides con las melatoxinas que efectúan al descomponer y reordenar proteínas y creando tricloruro de metilo.

Cada zanoid solo posee un núcleo, y una vacuola que mantiene su osmótica, y obtienen su comida por fagocitosis. -Explico mientras los presentes se sorprendían-

Dp: Leo... ¿No quisieras hablar más de ello con migo? -Le pregunto mientras ignoraba a Ricardio (causándole molestia) y un pequeño alivio a Finn que luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo-

Leo: Si el conocimiento es lo que usted desea aprender, yo le ayudare con ello princesa. -Con ello, ambos se retiraron y Finn puede notar que Ricardio se había ido-

-Tras la fiesta en el palacio, Finn y Jake siguen a Ricardio, Jake sigue creyendo que no es malo, entonces, ven a Ricardio hablando con el Rey helado, para luego atacarlo y tirarlo a un contenedor de basura-

-Después ven que se arma con una cuerda y una botella rota, allí Finn y Jake van en busca de él y tras un breve encuentro donde Finn lo golpea tras después que este le provocase-

-Cuando la Dulce Princesa ve lo que paso, le dice a Finn que eran para un invento que estaban construyendo pero después recordó tras haber hablado con Leo. Cuando los dos se van, el Rey Helado llega en pésimas condiciones, este les cuenta a Finn, Jake y Leo que Ricardio es su corazón, que fue creado cuando estaba haciendo una poción para enamorar a la Dulce princesa, su corazón escapo de su pecho para arrancarle el corazón a la Dulce Princesa y casarse con él.

Leo: Viendo que la Dulce princesa es de una composición distinta a la cual él pueda hacer algo, creo que sólo es un impulso por el hechicero de la maldición de hielo. -Hablo, pero vio que Finn y Jake se habían ido dejándolo sólo con el Rey helado-

Rh: ¿Podrías llevarme con mi corazón? -Le pregunto débilmente-

Leo: Puedo ver que aun con el efecto de esa corona, sigues teniendo un cuerpo natural con demandas biológicas que esa magia/maldición no puede completar. -Le respondió mientras lo levantaba y se disponía a seguir a los demás-

-Finn y Jake van corriendo al palacio donde estaba Ricardio a punto de apuñalar a la princesa; tras vencerlo muy fácilmente, el Rey Helado y Leo se hacen presentes-

Rh: Hey, ese es mi corazón grandísimo torpe. -Le hablo mientras era dejado por Leo en el suelo cercas donde estaba Ricardo que intentaba irse-

Ricardio: No, no, nooo... -Exclamo mientras era consumido por el pecho del Rey helado y volviendo que este se recuperase-

Rh: Jejeje, ahora que estoy sano y volvió todo a la normalidad, la Dulce princesa se casará con migo jejeje. -Reía mientras Finn Y jake se ponían en frente de la princesa-

Finn: Ni lo creas Rey helado. -Hablo mientras estaba a punto de atacar al Rey helado ,pero, Leo lo detiene-

Leo: No es necesario Finn (Chasquido) -Al escucharse eso, el lugar se arreglo y el Rey helado fue teletrasportado y apareciendo en su reino dormido-

Dp, Finn y Jake: WOW, ¿PUEDES HACER ESO? -Exclamaron asombrados por lo que hizo Leo-

Leo: ¿Hice algo ahora? -Pregunto mientras los demás sólo se limitaban a dejar de poner esa cara.

-Con ello resuelto, la Dulce Princesa los invita a una Cena en el palacio a solas, Jake y la Dulce princesa se limitaron a reír porque Finn cayo en la broma que Jake le hizo al Rey helado-

-En ello, Leo sólo se limito a caminar y mirar por el balcón. La dulce princesa se le queda mirando con una mirada que pareciera estar a su lado, Finn ve eso y se pone un poco celoso, cosa que Jake le ve y decide molestarle un poco diciéndole-

Jake: ¿Celoso..? -Le pregunto haciendo que este se sonroje y la princesa al verlo, sólo se limita a reír-

-FIN-


	3. Capitulo 2 -Más personas-

Capitulo 2. -Más personas-

-Los días pasaron después del incidente de los sujetos, ellos mantuvieron en secreto lo que vieron como la princesa, pues, ahora decidieron entablar una mejor relación con Leo para conocerlo más y/o evitar que él decidiera hacer algo así-

-Ahora ellos se encontraban de noche regresando al fuerte del árbol tras haber estado en un día lleno de aventuras y retos-

Jake: ¡Wow! Amigo, eso es algo genial. Y dime, ¿Puedes sorprenderme aún más? -Pregunto Jake, tras quedar maravillado por las múltiples cosas que podía hacer su amigo, mientras preguntaba si podía hacer aún más cosas-

Leo: Bueno, ese depende de qué manera quieras que te sorprenda. -Mientras caminaban y se miraban-

-A lo lejos, se veía a Finn, que mantenía su distancia mientras pensaba el cómo su hermano charlaba con él, sin tomar en cuenta todas las cosas que han pasado y hecho desde que había llegado a sus vidas-

Finn: Después de todas las cosas que ha hecho, lo que él ha dicho o ha tratado de decirnos... lo hizo ver como alguien misterioso y genial... yo debo de ser más genial que él. Soy el único humano de ''Ooo'', pero él es en verdad único. -Pensaba mientras hacía mala cara por lo que surcaba su mente-

Jake: ¡FINN, no te quedes tan atrás! -Grito su hermano tras ver que la distancia entre ellos era mayor-

Finn: ¡Ya voy! -Grito tras salir de sus pensamientos y empezar a correr junto a los demás-

-Tras el paso de la noche por fin llegaron al fuerte del árbol para su suerte, pues, una tormenta se acercó rápidamente y los relámpagos sonaban mientras se preparaban para dormir-

-Finn y Jake se encontraban sentados mientras Leo estaba preparándoles la cena que ellos le habían pedido-

Jake: WOW, ¿También sabes cocinar? -Le pregunto mientras veía como Leo preparaba unas empanadas para luego rellenarlas con gálea-

Leo: Viendo la desestabilidad y poco uso nutricional que posee estas cosas no recomendaría dárselas, pero viendo que ustedes tienen una afición por ello no veo el darles la contra. -Dijo mientras colocaba las empanadas-

Finn: Gracias Leo, ¿Tú no vas a comer algo? -Dijo mientras se servía y jake de igual manera-

-Leo piensa un poco, el collar torna sus ojos a unos azules sin que ellos lo noten y decide hablar-

Leo: No tienes de que preocuparte Finn y Jake, sólo tomare un té. -Dijo mientras ponía el agua-

Finn: Si tú lo dices –Con duda en su voz-, Jake, creo que ya es hora de dormir. -Dijo mientras le hacía una seña a Jake con los ojos-

Jake: Sabes, tienes razón hermano, ¿No vas a dormir Leo? -Dijo mientras captaba el mensaje de Finn y volteaba a ver a Leo-

Leo: Yo limpiare el resto, ustedes descansen. -Dijo mientras se colocaba otro delantal y proseguía a limpiar lo que uso-

-Ellos se subieron mientras Leo se disponía a limpiar, se detuvo y miro a la tormenta que estaba afuera-

Leo: Tendrá el porcentaje que tenga la necesidad de alimentarse, preparare algo. -Dijo mientras se ponía a hacer otra empanada-

-Ya en el cuarto de los héroes, la oscuridad iba a ocultar lo dirían, pues, estos se dispusieron a tener una platica sobre Leo-

Finn: Aun no me trae buenas vibras Leo, Jake. -Dijo mientras se recostaba-

Jake: Vamos hermano, creo que debes dejar eso de un lado y creer que es una buena persona. -Mientras se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba-

Finn: No lo se Jake, el mismo dijo que no es humano, o una parte de él. -Dijo mientras se sentaba y prendía una vela-

Jake: Pues, ¿Qué crees que sea él Finn? -Dijo mientras sacaba unas empanadas que había subido-

Finn: No lo se, tal vez un mago o un ángel disfrazado, recuerda lo que hizo con esos tipos. -Mientras movía los brazos, aparentando hacer lo que él hizo-

Jake: Ay papá, imagínate que fuera un vampiro, eso sería divertido, hehehe. -Expreso mientras terminaba una de las empanadas y reía un poco-

Finn: Vamos Jake, los vampiros no existen, ¿O si? -Le pregunto con duda al final, dándole a Jake una oportunidad para jugarle una broma-

Jake: Oh..., claro Finn, son muy reales, y déjame decirte de lo que voy a contarte lo escuche de una fuente muy confiable. -Mientras se acercaba y empezaba a decirle una historia tan dicha con una verdad que convenció a Finn-

-El tiempo paso hasta que-

Finn: Eso no puede ser real Jake. -Dijo mientras le negaba a su hermano todo lo que había oído-

Jake: No lo se Finn, tal vez hay uno más cercas de lo que crees.

Finn: Son sólo mentiras Jake, no existen los vampiros. -Mientras encendía otra vela para iluminar más-

-Al terminar de encenderla, Leo termina de limpiar y sube, tras subir se percata de lo que decía y entra a la habitación de ellos para corregirlo-

Leo: De hecho, estas equivocado Finn. -Mientras hacia acto de presencia en la habitación sorprendiéndolos un poco por la respuesta que les dijo-

Finn y Jake: ¿De qué estás hablando Leo? -Preguntaron a la vez que sus voces hicieron una unisón de conversación-

Leo: Sobre los vampiros, ¿acaso no estaban hablando de eso hace unos segundos? -Volviendo a referir el tema y preguntando por si hubiese tenido un error-

Jake: Espera un poco Leo, ¿Sabes algo de los vampiros y su valides? -Pregunto algo asustado Jake por saber que la respuesta iba a definir mejor su estado de tranquilidad-

Finn: ¿No que lo escuchaste de una fuente confiable Jake? -Pregunto mientras veía a Jake que este se sobresaltó por haber terminado su juego de asustar a su hermano-

Leo: Bueno Jake, puedo explicarte algo más de los vampiros o una anécdota, lo que sea de su preferencia. -Explico mientras levantaba la ropa de Finn y la empezaba a doblar dejándola sin arrugas y simétrica-

Jake: Sabes que, voy a bajar a hacerme un té. -Explico mientras se retiraba y Finn veía como su hermano se iba-

Finn: Entonces es una historia, cuéntamela Leo. -Decían mientras se acomodaban en la cama de Finn esperando a que Leo les contara lo que sabía-

Leo: Bueno. -Mientras tomaba una silla y sentándose en ella para contarle lo que sabe-

Leo: En sí, ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber acerca de los vampiros? -Pregunto mientras se recababa y predio otra vela con su dedo-

Finn: ¡Todo! -Respondo entusiasmado-

Leo: Bueno, para empezar, los vampiros son seres de funciones hematófagas, seres que se alimentan de la energía de otros, en su caso, de las vitaminas hidrosolubles que ayudan a la formación de la sangre. Estas criaturas que su único uso es como una plaga o una forma para evitar el sobre poblamiento de otra y crecer el suyo, seres que han aterrorizando a otras e incluso apasionado a pocos. Les quiero aclarar que el termino varía según las circunstancias, el vampiro que ustedes buscan saber, bueno, creo que cabe decir que en 'Ooo' hay vampiros aun, creo que mejor usted... -No pudo terminar ya que un relámpago impacto muy cercas de la casa del árbol iluminándola por dentro asustando a Finn-

Finn salió corriendo del lugar, no por el ruido o por lo que decía Leo, sino porque vio una cara del otro lado del espejo mostrando sus dientes sonriéndole sádicamente-

Finn: ¡AHHHHHH! -Grito mientras corría buscando a su hermano, pues, lo que vio y lo que escucho de Leo no iban a servir de mucho para calmarlo-

-Leo se quedó viendo la ventana la cual Finn actuó con un grito dejándolo solo y apagando las velas-

Finn: ¡JAKE! -Grito sosteniendo a su hermano de los hombros y sacudiéndolo por el susto que tuvo-

Jake: ¿Y ahora que traes tú? -Pregunto por el carácter de su hermano que ya lo había soltado-

Finn: ¡ESTABA CON LEO ESCUCHANDO SU HISTORIA HASTA QUE UN RELÁMPAGO IMPACTO E ILUMINO EL LUGAR MOSTRANDO UN VAMPIRO DEL OTRO LADO DE LA VENTANA Y, Y...! -Parecía hablar lo más rápido que sus pulmones podían liberar el poco aire que tenía por correr-

Jake: Hehehe. -Reía para sí mismo mientras Finn se alejaba y veía con claridad lo que estaba pasando-

Finn: Espera, ¿Tú y Leo planearon todo esto? -Pregunto un enojado Finn por la broma que recibió-

Jake: Fue toda mía, pero no contaba con su ayuda, sólo quería asustarte por como te alejabas de nosotros, hehehe, sólo quería asustarte y funciono, soy tremendo. -Decía mientras daba a luz su plan para asustarlo y empezar a bailar hasta que la ventana se abrió de golpe apagando todas las velas que tenían, asustando de golpe a Jake haciéndolo que cayera al suelo y soltara un grito agudo por el suceso-

Finn: ¿Ahora quién es el asustado? -Pregunto mientras ayudo a su hermano a levantarse y saber que él también se asustó-

Jake: No tenía miedo, estaba cantando mi canción favorita de Michael, ¡AHU, AHU, AHU! -Mientras Finn cerraba la ventana y Jake terminaba asimilando la voz del cantante-

Finn: Aja si claro cómo no. -Decía mientras tomaba una lámpara del lugar para alumbrar-

-Un sonido capturo la atención de ambos, voltearon para ver a Leo bajando por el ruido que hicieron y por dejarlo en el cuarto solo-

Leo: Parece ser que están preocupados o alerta sobre lo que estaba hablando, ¿O no? -Pregunto mientras se recargaba en un mueble y los veía acercarles-

Finn: Bueno, al fin y al cabo, los vampiros no existen y si lo fueran, no hay ninguno por aquí. -Decía mientras intentaba encender la lámpara-

Leo: Bueno, no estés tan seguro de ello Finn. -Mientras se levantaba y se paraba en frente de él-

Jake: ¿A qué te refieres Leo? -Pregunto con algo de confusión en su voz-

-Leo tomo la lámpara que Finn tenía, encendiéndose al instante en que toco sus manos, a lo que Leo prosiguió hablando-

Leo: Si quieres saber sobre los vampiros, por qué no mejor preguntarle a uno que ya está aquí. -Termino de hablar dejándolos un poco asustados por el final y por el hecho de que apunto la luz de la lámpara a una de las esquinas del cuarto donde estaban mostrando a una vampira aferrándose a las paredes y mostrando los colmillos y unos ojos azules verdosos-

-Ellos por el susto cayeron en el sillón donde la vampira se sentó junto a ellos y con un chasquido encendió las velas apagadas-

Finn: ¿Quién eres tú? -Pregunto un asustado Finn-

Marceline: Hola, mi nombre es Marceline, la reina vampiro. -Dijo mientras los tomaba a ambos por los hombros y los acercaba más a ella-

Jake: Por favor no nos chupes la sangre. -Decía mientras cerraba los ojos por el miedo que tenía-

Marceline: Tranquilos chicos, si hago eso, pero prefiero las cosas rojas. -Mientras sacaba una fresa y le encajo un colmillo haciendo que perdiera esa tonalidad y se volviera flácida y gris- Ha (De satisfacción), es delicioso el color. -Mientras le daba la fresa a Finn para que este se la comiese-

Finn: ¡Genial!, entonces... ¿No vienes a chupar nuestra sangre? -Volvió a preguntar eso, lo que le sorprendió fue el que ella se elevara por los aires y se dirigiera a un tronco que tenía un cuadro cubriéndolo-

Marceline: Bueno chicos, lo que tengo que decir es ¡BOOM! -Levantando el cuadro mostrando una 'M' rasgada en el tronco- Esa es mi marca y quiere decir que esta casa me pertenece. -Muestras festejaba por la jugada que hizo y por la cara que tenían Finn y Jake-

Finn y Jake: ¡Pero qué! -Su voz se elevó por la sorpresa que tenían-

Marceline: Así que ustedes pueden ir le... No pudo terminar ya que por todo el escándalo no había visto a Leo que se quedó callado para no intervenir en la conversación de ellos-

-Como con la dulce princesa, ella se quedó viendo a Leo un poco hasta que empezó a romper el silencio-

Marceline: Hola guapo, dime, ¿Cuál es tú nombre? -Mientras se acercaba hasta estar cara a cara con él-

Leo: Mi nombre es Leo, pienso y debes de ser aquella vampira que nos seguía desde esas cuevas, ¿No? -Diciendo mientras se alejaba solo un poco de ella-

Marcelina: Bueno, por lo menos se ve que eres alguien atento. -Mientras se sentaba en el aire y flotaba alrededor de él-

Leo: Pues viendo los actos actuales, pereces reclamar la casa la cual es suya. -Mientras veía y apuntaba a la 'M' rasgada en el tronco-

Marceline: A si es querido, he vuelto por mi casa, así que pediré que si se puede retirar y agradecerles por mantenerla limpia. -Con una sonrisa de victoria y alejándose-

Finn: ¿¡Qué!? -Pregunto Finn mientras los veía juntos-

Leo: Bueno, ella es la propietaria y se debe de respetar Finn. -Mientras se paraba de frente a Finn y le explicaba la situación-

-No paso mucho ya que fueron echados a la tormenta, Jake se estiro para cubrir a Finn que ya vestía su típica ropa y una almohada y al Leo que se quedó mirando al fuerte del árbol para ver a Marceline en la ventana mientras le guiñaba un ojo y retirándose de esta-

Finn: No puedo creer que esa vampira nos haya echado de nuestra casa. -Decía un exaltado Finn por las circunstancias-

Jake: Hermanito, creo que esto sería mejor, no quisiera estar cercas de un vampiro. -Decía mientras se ponía a caminar y ellos lo seguían-

Finn: Pero, ¿A dónde podremos ir? -Pregunto a ambos esperando a que uno le pudiese responder-

Jake: Pues imagina hermano que es una nueva aventura la cual nos embarcaremos en buscar una nueva casa. -Sonriéndole a Finn y mirando a Leo-

-Le dedujo que Jake quería subirle el ánimo a Finn así que con un chasquido el clima se despejo mostrando un soleado y agradable clima-

Leo: Y cómo empezar un día de muchas aventuras con un día que esté a tú disposición Finn. -Mirando a Finn para que este se alegrara y pusiera una sonrisa en su rostro-

Finn: Tienen razón chicos, en busca de una nueva casa. -Mientras se alejaban al horizonte en su nueva aventura-

-Pero cuando todo iba de maravilla, Leo se detuvo mientras observaba para atrás y caminaba a otra dirección sorprendiéndolos-

Jake: Ah, Leo... ¿A dónde vas? -Pregunto mientras se detenía y consigo Finn-

Leo: Recordé que ocupo ir por algo al dulce reino, no les importa, ¿O sí? -Mientras se detenía y apuntaba a la dirección del dulce reino-

Finn: Pero, ¿Por qué? -Pregunto por ver como las cosas que imagino que pasarían se fueron por la cloaca-

Leo: Será rápido Finn y Jake, después de ello los encontrare y seguiré con ustedes en busca de un nuevo hogar. -Mientras se iba desapareciendo-

Jake: Bueno, seremos tú y yo por el momento Finn. -Mientras sentaba a Finn en su lomo y empezaba a marcharse del lugar-

Finn: Creo que tienes razón Jake. -Mientras miraba a otro lado-

Jake: Hehehe, así se habla, ahora todo se hará a nuestra manera, tú escúchame, soy perro viejo 'guau'

-Canción del hogar-

-Tras haber terminado la aventura que paso por correr por sus vidas, escapar de ellos y empezar a flotar en un bloque de hielo el cual salió del reino helado por estar en dominios del reino helado y el rey halado tratando de congelarlos-

Finn: Esto apesta Jake, solo quiero volver a casa. -Grito un molesto Finn por ver que sus intentos de buscar un nuevo hogar no daban resultados-

Jake: Finn hermano, déjame contarte algo. -Mientras lo abrazaba con su oreja y este la cubría, sacando su viola para tocar una canción para hacerlo sentir mejor-

-Tras una pequeña platica de consolación y reflexión de Jake para Finn, pudieron dar con el tiempo que estuvieron flotando en una cueva, no era la gran cosa, pero pudiese servir para algo-

-Al empezar una fiesta por la creación de su nuevo hogar, Finn y Jake invitaron a muchos amigos, en ellos muchos insectos, Tronquitos y otros-

-Todo parecía ir yendo por un buen camino hasta que la fiesta se vio interrumpida por la presencia de una chica que entro bailando, ella ya viendo lo obvio era nada más y menos que Marceline que, no parecía ocultarse, ella entro bailando y comentando por la fiesta-

Marceline: Vaya fiesta que estas organizando Finn, se me hizo descortés que no me invitaras. -Tomando del hombro a Finn mientras lo acercaba a ella poco a poco-

-La música en el lugar había cesado de golpe, todos los invitados salieron corriendo por la entrada de la puerta dejando atrás a un desconcertado Finn y Jake por verla en la cueva otra vez-

Finn: Pero... ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? -Pregunto mientras se apartaba y la distancia se formaba entre los dos-

Marceline: Vamos, esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama que vino a divertirse. -Mientras alzaba el vuelo y fingía estar dolida-

Jake: ¿Cómo nos encontraste? -Pregunto mientras retrocedía y se escondía atrás de Finn-

Marceline: Bueno pues... ¡boom! Esta cueva también me pertenece. -Explico tras mover unas rocas y ver que en esta estaba escrita la misma letra que estaba en el fuerte del árbol-

Finn: Pero... ¡no nos puedes correr de un lugar nada más porque esta esa marca! -Explico mientras lo gritaba por ver que la cueva que habían arreglado se las iban a arrebatar después de todo-

Jake: ¡Finn no, detente! Es una casa, podemos construir más. -Dijo mientras trataba de controlar a Finn que ahora si estaba molesto por el hecho que ya los estaban corriendo de la casa que acababan de hacer-

Finn: Tienes razón Jake, ¡no necesitamos una casa ya que Jake es toda la compañía que necesito! -Mientras se daba la vuelta y le gritaba a Marceline para marcharse, pero algo lo detuvo-

-Marceline tomo a Jake sorprendiendo a Finn lo cual este se molestó al ver que esa vampira tenía a su mejor amigo y parecía tener malas intenciones-

Marceline: A sí que Jake es todo lo que tienes, ¿He? Veamos qué pasa cuando lo convierta en un zombi leal. -Termino de explicar tras mostrar su largos colmillo mientras se acercaban a Jake-

-No paso mucho ya que Finn se lanzó a la vampira para liberar a su hermano y empezar una pelea que comenzó con Marceline riendo mientras tomaba una forma de un gigantesco murciélago con extremidades largas y varios colmillo-

-La pelea se llevó a cabo pues, Marceline, tenía y poseía mucha ventaja a su favor por el hecho de tener poderes y Finn parecía estar perdiendo fuerzas, pero lo sacaba a adelante el hecho de que Marceline le robo la sangre a Jake dejándolo seco, eso lo enfureció y cuando parecía que el héroe parecía perder, él apareció-

Leo: Veo que su convivencia no es la misma desde que se conocieron. Deberían dejar de infligirse daño. -Explico mientras toda la zona parecía parar su movimiento, dejando sólo la mente de cada uno para que captara el mensaje-

-Tras dar un paso, volvió el flujo y el movimiento de todos prosiguió y sus mentes volvieron a su plano, Leo se acercó más a aquello quienes tenían una confrontación que ahora se había apaciguado por su llegada-

Leo: Parece ser que ustedes no tienen un acuerdo no hostil y de convivencia aun estipulado. -Pregunto mientras tomaba a Jake y este volvía a la normalidad-

Finn: ¡Leo, ¿Dónde se suponía que estabas?! -Gritaba un eufórico Finn por las acciones de su amigo que tardó en llegar-

Marceline: Tardaste un poco Leo. -Dijo con un poco de humor-

Leo: Bueno, como explique Finn, tenía que ir a una parte antes de seguirlos a ustedes. -Mientras explicaba lo que había hecho-

*Horas pasados de lo que hizo Leo*

Leo: Parece ser que Finn y Jake serán poco compatibles con la presencia de Marceline merodeando cercas de ellos, tal vez pueda hacer algo. -Dijo para sí mismo tras haber llegado al dulce reino-

-Camino un poco, pero para su sorpresa, la dulce gente se le empezó a acercar por algo que estaba pasando en el reino-

-No tardo mucho para que varios dulces lo alzaran y lo llevaran a una casa que estaba un poco decorada por afuera y tratada de disimular lo que pasaba en su interior, cosa que no funciono-

-Al entrar a la casa se encontraban ciertos dulce que parecían reconocer estar festejando algo hasta que uno de ellos hablo-

Mentita: Un gusto verlo y conocerlo joven Leo. -Saludo mientras todos prestaban atención y decidieron saludar de igual manera-

Leo: Saludos de igual manera le corresponden a usted. -Dijo mientras era devuelto al suelo y este se sacudía el pedazo de dulce adheridos a su ropa-

Mentita: Bueno, ahora que está aquí es el momento para explicarle el por qué lo trajeron. -Dijo mientras le colocaba un sombrero de fiesta a Leo-

Dulce gente (invitados): Le damos las gracias por el cambio que usted ha hecho por la princesa. -Hablaron con alegría-

-Las luces parecían tomar terreno y revelar la cantidad de cosas de fiesta en el lugar, un gran letrero con el nombre de Leo escrito su nombre y felicitándolo-

Mentita: Y decidimos hacer esta pequeña fiesta para agradecerle, la princesa se ve mucho más feliz que antes y también las hazañas que nos ha contado y a hecho. -Mientras se acercaba a Leo para darle un poco del pastel en la mesa-

Leo: Tanto fue el cambio que yo hice al haber aparecido en estas tierras. -Pregunto a Mentita ya que todos parecían estar disfrutando de la fiesta-

Mentita: Por supuesto joven Leo. -Mientras una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

Leo: Entonces veo usted me está diciendo que yo genero felicidad en la Dulce princesa, un cambio en este reino y tierras. -Mientras miraba con un poco de curiosidad en la respuesta de Mentita-

-Mentita tomo a Leo y se lo llevo a un cuarto el cual estaba vacío, pues, era para que nadie hablase de lo que escuchara adentro de este-

Mentita: Bueno joven Leo, lo que quiero decir espero y no lo malinterprete. Pero tiene que ver con la princesa. -Explico mientras se sentaba y pedía que él también lo hiciera-

Leo: Entonces veo que está a punto de explicar sus motivos. -Mientras se recargaba y prestaba atención-

Mentita: La princesa parece tener mucho afecto hacia usted, más de lo que ha tenido a una persona en específico en mucho tiempo que llevo sirviéndole. -Mientras explicaba, Leo se levantaba y le daba la espalda para luego explicar algo-

Leo: Lamentablemente sigo sin entender el por qué es que ella tiene ese afecto hacia mí, muchas cosas he visto como para aun no tener esa idea del por qué muchos seres tienen esa necesidad. -Explico dejando en duda a Mentita-

Mentita: Disculpe joven Leo, pero, ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir y lo que ha visto? -Pregunto con un poco de duda y curiosidad por la respuesta-

Leo: He visto, analizado, interpretado y comparando muchos tipos de relaciones en lo que he creado. Además, he visto muchas cosas como para decirle esto a un ser de oscuridad persiguiendo a un elemental de dulce. -Cuando termino de decir eso, Mentita se puso pálido por la información que sabía Leo, a lo cual él trato de mentir-

Mentita: Hahaha, que gracioso es joven Leo, pero no entiendo yo ahora nada de lo que usted ha dicho. -Mientras su rostro se llenaba de sudor y nerviosismo para luego caer en lo que dijo Leo-

Leo: Yo no bromeo, yo sé que a usted le dicen 'el señor oscuro', sé que en este reino ocultan a uno de los seres más poderosos de este universo, sé que ocultan un pasado que no quieren explicar por los hechos que se realizaron, sé que han estado estudiado a varios individuos de este reino, y más cosas de las cuales usted no tiene e idea de ello. -Explico para dejar callado a Mentita-

Mentita: ¿Qué es usted exactamente? -Pregunto mientras reunió el valor para formular esa pregunta-

-Un pequeño pero mortal tiempo paso para que Leo respondiera esa pregunta-

Leo: Sólo soy algo el cual no debes de que preocuparte, yo recolecto información para alguien que me dio esa tarea, si te preguntas si será para bien o mal... bueno, son términos relativos, pero te diré que no haré nada a este universo... a menos que me lo pidan. -Mientras abría la puerta para irse, pero no antes de decirle algo ultimo-

Leo: Te acabo de revelar un trabajo importante, te pediré que lo tengas en secreto y yo guardare lo suyo. Tengo ahora otras cosas que hacer, iré por las prendas de vestir que la Dulce princesa me quiere dar, luego hablare con una joven desorientada y herida para luego ir con Finn y Jake. -Se despidió no sin antes ir por unos pocos dulces que el guardo y un poco del pastel-

-Todos siguieron con la fiesta ignorando el hecho de que él ya no estaba, mientras Mentita se hundía en sus pensamientos sobre las cosas que pasaron-

Mentita: Será mejor que no le cuente a la princesa. -Pensó para luego seguir con la fiesta-

-Paso el tiempo mientras Leo ya después de haber ido por la ropa, decidió guardarla en su espacio personal, camino unos minutos dirigiéndose a la casa del árbol para ir por algo que le pertenece a Finn, cosa que cuando fueron echados de la casa no pudieron regresar por estas-

-Ya llegando a la casa del árbol, Leo se dispuso a tocar la puerta para ver si la vampira estaba en ella, no tardo para que la puerta se abriera y el entrara por lo que venía. Subió al cuarto de Finn el cual estaba lleno de algunos pequeños gusanos que escapaban por su presencia, encontró la espada y cuando se disponía a irse, se sentó en la misma silla que estaba donde le contó lo que él sabía sobre los vampiros a Finn-

Leo: Veo que tu estancia está siendo un poco desalentadora a como la tenías pensado, ¿No es así reina vampiro? -Pregunto mientras miraba a la cama, lo cual ella se volvió visible para estar flotando sobre esta mientras ella lo miraba-

Marceline: Creo que no puedes seguir una broma cuando es el momento, que pena. -hablo de forma sarcástica para intentar sacarlo de sus casillas, cosa que no funciono-

Leo: Quieres un aperitivo, tengo muchos por una celebración que me hicieron hace unos momentos. -Dijo mientras sacaba los caramelos para mostrarlos a Marceline y acercarlos con su mano-

-Marceline sólo se quedó extrañada por el hecho de que esa persona no estuviera asustada, preocupada o incomoda por su presencia-

Marceline: Si sabes lo que soy. ¿No? -Pregunto mientras tomaba un dulce para luego abrirlo y comerlo-

Leo: Lo responderé con otra pregunta, ¿Cómo se quien eres o quien fuiste? -Explico mientras sus ojos se tornaron de un color violeta y el collar hizo su pequeño brillo-

Marceline: ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? -Dijo mientras tomaba una postura más seria-

Leo: Puedo verlo en ti, Marceline Abadeer. -Al decir lo ultimo, ella retrocedió por escuchar eso-

Marceline: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo? -Dijo con un poco de miedo-

-Leo se levanta (mientras se apagan sus ojos y vuelven al gris) y se acerca a ella, acto seguido ella se aleja un poco en el aire-

Leo: Me puse en la disposición de investigar un poco en los escritos sobre el medio y ustedes, deduzco que las preguntas se generaran, pero no tengo la disposición de compartir la explicación o respuesta a ellas-

Marceline: ¿Qué? -Dijo por no comprender ello-

-El collar brilla con una intensidad un poco mayor y los ojos de Leo se tornan violetas otra vez-

Leo: Disculpa lo que dije, te diré que se muchas cosas, pero preferiría aprender más comunicándome contigo. -Dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente y Marceline se acercaba-

Marceline: Sabes algo amigo, eres extraño, pero interesante al mismo tiempo. -Termino de hablar mientras se sentaba en el aire-

Marceline: Así que dime galán, ¿Qué quieres saber sobre mi? -Hablo con un poco de sarcasmo, por el hecho de lo que escucho antes-

Leo: Quisiera saber si la soledad de transformo a como eras antes, o ya eres así por lo que viviste en la soledad. -Al concluir el comentario, Marceline sólo se limito a ocultar un poco su cabeza en su cabello-

Marceline: Sabes Leo, creo que mejor sería conocernos mejor para luego ver si tocaremos esos temas. -Explico con una voz un poco triste-

-Leo se levanta las miradas se cruzan, en ello, el collar tomo un brillo un poco más fuerte-

Leo: Mis más sinceras disculpas a usted Marceline, creo que no debí preguntar eso. -Explico mientras su voz se volvía un poco más dulce y comprensiva-

Marceline: Hahahaha. -Ella empieza a reírse por lo que estaba pasando-

Marceline: No nos conocemos y parece que si, sabes otra cosa Leo, eres alguien con quien quisiera conversar. -Dijo mientras sonreía-

Leo: Entonces esperare ese momento, Marceline. -Dijo mientras el collar dejaba de brillar y cambiar sus ojos-

Finn: No puedo creer que estén pasando muchas de estas cosas, nos quita la casa para luego tomar esta, ataca a Jake y luego se vuelve tu amiga Leo. -Replico Finn mientras Leo le explicaba la historia, mas no toda-

Leo: Es simple Finn, ella se quedará aquí y nosotros volveremos al fuerte del árbol. -Mientras levantaba a Jake que aún estaba asustado y volviendo a la normalidad-

-Finn aun con mala gana acepta, pues, sabía que cuando Leo hacia algo, se podía saber que lo cumplirá-

-Ya concluyendo la pequeña disputa que se tuvo, regresaron al fuerte del árbol, pero, a su llegada vieron que el fuerte estaba repleto de gusanos que huyeron de su presencia. Hasta que se hizo presente el Rey gusano e hipnotizo a Finn y Jake para que les abrace-

Leo: Parece ser que tendré que borrarte si influyes en mi proyecto. -Hablo mientras su mano concentraba energía-

-Fin-


	4. Capitulo 3 -Alguien especial-

Aquí inicia otro capitulo, espero les guste y disculpen los errores ortográficos presentes. Todos los derechos reservados para la quien hizo la serie. Comencemos.

Capitulo 3. -Alguien especial-

Empezando con otro día, Finn y Jake estaban jugando a seguirse en sancos por el bosque, hasta que Finn tropieza y cae-

Finn: ¡Vaya!, Quien diría que esto sería tan difícil. -Dijo mientras se sobaba por la caída-

Jake: Hehehe, no te preocupes Finn, tal vez algún día lo consigas. -Dijo mientras se acercaba a Finn-

Finn: Bien Jake, hehehe. -Dijo mientras ambos reían-

Jake: De hecho, lo hiciste bien. ¡Hey!, mira eso. -Dijo mientras señalaba lo que pareciera el esqueleto de una tortuga gigantesca en un plano desértico-

-Al acercarse, estaba tratando de ver más detenidamente la tortuga, pero al acercarse, una bruja sale del árbol y les amenaza diciendo que la ciudad de los ladrones corrompe a quien hoce entrar-

Finn: Eso nunca va a pasar, que no ve que soy un niño bien. -Dijo mientras se acomoda en una pose de héroe-

Jake: Es mejor que se ponga sus anteojos señora, este niño es limpio y puro. De hecho, esta a punto de ayudar a esa niña que llora. -Dijo mientras apuntaba a una niña llorando-

Finn: ¡Wow! -Exclamo mientras se dirigía con la niña y la bruja les seguía diciendo que se convertiría en un ladrón-

-Ya llegando con la niña llorando-

Finn: Hola pequeña, ¿Estas bien? -Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más-

¿?: ¡Hay por favor, no me roben nada! -Dijo mientras se agachaba y lloraba un poco más-

Finn: Nosotros no robamos, somos héroes. -Dijo mientras se acercaba a Jake-

Jake: Si. Cambiaremos tu amargo llanto por un bello canto. -Dijo mientras movía su barriga y parecía formar una cara feliz para luego enrollarla-

-Pues no funciono, ya que la niña lloro más-

Finn: ¡Jake! -Dijo mientras le daba un codazo a Jake-

Jake: No me limites, eso es lo que yo llamo represión. -Dijo mientras se volteaba a mover su barriga-

Finn: Dime, ¿Qué pasa? -Dijo mientras la niña dejaba de llorar-

¿?: Yo estaba tratando de vender las flores en el desierto, cuando unos ladrones se la llevaron a aquella ciudad

-Tras lo dicho por la bruja y la decidida ida de Finn, Jake y Penny, decidieron ir por la canasta de Penny a la ciudad, que como la bruja les había dicho y su nombre indica estaba llena de habitantes que se roban unos a otros sin descanso-

-Entrando a la ciudad, ven como la cesta es robada por un sinfín, hasta cansar a los héroes y compañía-

Finn: ¡¿Cómo se supone que conseguiremos la cesta si la roban en cada momento?! -Grito mientras se tiraba al suelo-

Penny: Mi mamá me dijo una vez que todas las cosas terminan dentro de la torre del rey ladrón, que tal vez su canasta termine ahí. -Explico mientras señalaba a la torre en el centro de la ciudad-

Jake: Y si mejor le robamos una canasta a ese sujeto, tiene muchas. Y además unas botas, yo quisiera unas botas para parecer alguien importante. -Dijo mientras veía a una persona que dormía sobre un gran puesto de canastas con flores y botas-

Finn: Sabes que, que tal si le hablamos a Leo para que nos ayude. -Dijo mientras sacaba un aparato que aparentaba ser un teléfono para luego llamar a Leo-

-Al marcar, un destello se hizo presente, mostrando a Leo vistiendo una sudadera blanca con gorro y el mismo estilo de pantalones y tenis-

Leo: ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Finn? -Dijo mientras desaparecía un gran libro café y gastado con unas hojas dobladas y más-

Finn: Ocupamos que nos ayudes a conseguir la canasta de Penny. -Dijo mientras señalaba a Penny-

Penny: Hola. -Dijo con un saludo inocente-

-Leo la mira y se limita a ver el alrededor para luego hablar-

Leo: Puedo apreciar que el lugar esta fuera de reglamentos estipulando una concordancia de propiedad privada y se abastecen innecesariamente con el hurtar los bienes de otros iguales. Explico mientras los presentes se quedaban analizando lo que él dijo-

Finn: ¿Qué?, esta bien Leo, que tal si nos acompañas a detener a los ladrones hasta llegar a la torre. -Dijo mientras le apuntaba hacia la torre-

Leo: Eso es algo fácil de cumplir. -Dijo mientras caminaba a la torre junto a ellos-

-En el camino a la torre, Jake robo unas botas rojas que tanto deseaba él y por eso no pudo entrar así a la barrera protectora, cosa que si pudo Finn-

-Penny, demostró que era en realidad una ladrona para no intentar entrar, engaño a Finn para que este le diese el cofre-

-Finn al darse cuenta, se encamina a devolver el cofre, cosa que ya no podrá, pues demostrando lo obvio, ya había robado ese cofre-

-Finn destrozado, es consolado por Jake, cosa que hace que Leo les mire y hable-

Leo: Estas desanimado por haber sido engañado y hurtado ese cofre con material valioso territoriales. -Finn al oírlo, se desanima aun más-

Leo: Creo que mejor pude haberte dado una cesta con flores, pero viendo que tu actitud de héroe hizo que esparcieras tu «pureza» a los individuos que según no la poseen, te formulo la siguiente pregunta, ¿Quieres que aplique esa pureza en estos habitantes?

-La pregunta exalto a Finn, cosa que el asiente un poco, pues, sigue un poco dolido-

Finn: Entonces, generare una limpieza en la zona. -Dijo mientras se tele-trasportaba a una distancia donde la ciudad se veía pequeña-

Jake: ¿Qué vas a hacer Leo? -Dijo mientras se estiraba para ver más la ciudad-

Leo: Purificare el lugar. -Dijo mientras levantaba un dedo y una pequeña esfera salió y con otro golpe esta expidió un rayo que atino con la ciudad haciéndola explotar con una gran onda que no destruyo los alrededores, sólo la ciudad y quienes estuvieran en ella-

Finn: ¡¿Qué hiciste Leo?! -Dijo mientras veía el cráter de lo que una vez fue la ciudad-

Leo: Destruí al mal como me lo pediste. -Dijo mientras lo veía-

Finn: ¡Pero no así, se supone que somo héroes! -Dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Leo-

Leo: ¿Y eso no haría un héroe? -Dijo mientras se acercaba-

Finn: ¿Qué? -Pregunto dudoso por el comentario de Leo-

Leo: El ser un héroes es un objeto o fenómeno que satisface determinada necesidad de quien la emplea, responde a los intereses o anhelos de las personas, posee, en general, un sentido positivo para la sociedad a quien se le brinde, para una clase, para el individuo. Si un objeto dado es un bien, posee un valor positivo para el héroe. Lo contrapuesto al bien es el mal, o sea, todo cuanto posee un sentido social negativo. Se distinguen bienes materiales y espirituales. Cosa que no tomas en cuenta con los demás, tú eres el villano para ellos. -Dijo mientras miraba al cráter creado-

Finn: ¿Qué? -Dijo sin entender-

Leo: Que sólo eres llamado héroe por quienes haces algo que los satisfagas, sólo a un bando y despreciando otro... otra sociedad no avanzada. -Dijo mientras se alejaba-

-Finn y Jake se quedaron dudosos por el comentario de Leo y la acción que hizo con los habitantes, pero, Jake trato de darle un sentido del por qué lo dijo, dando a entender que Leo no entiende aun la vida en ''Ooo''-

-Los días pasan tras el incidente de la ciudad, y la Dulce princesa les pide que si pueden ir a la cima de una montaña y colocar unos carteles de cuidado-

Finn: Entonces ¿Sólo ponemos estos carteles de cuidado princesa? -Dice mientras levantaba un cartel-

Dp: Así es chico, sólo les pido que hagan eso. -Dice mientras los baja del cisne y les da los carteles-

Jake: No se preocupe princesa, déjenos esto. -Dice mientras los toma y les pasa unos a Finn-

Dp: Bien, por otro lado, Leo. -Dice mientras le veía y este de igual manera-

Leo: En qué le pudo apoyar Dulce princesa. -Dice acercándose-

Dp: Me preguntaba si podemos hablar un momento en otro lugar. -Dice mientras espera la respuesta de Leo-

Leo: Pues dependerá si ellos no me necesitaran. -Dijo mientras veía a Finn y Jake-

-Finn lo piensa, pero Jake le gana-

Jake: No te preocupes, ve con toda la calma del mundo, acabaremos esto rápido. -Dijo mientras levantaba los carteles y empezaba a enterrarlo-

Dp: Muy bien, vamos Leo. -Dice mientras ambos se suben al cisne y se van a otro lugar-

-Después de que Finn y Jake terminan de colocar las señales de advertencia, Jake se prepara para almorzar-

-Finn curioso por lo que hay en la cueva y tratando de olvidar la ida de Leo, decide aventurarse solo en la gruta, pero Jake lo pesca y le cuenta a Finn una historia sobre el Ojo de Cristal escondido en lo más recóndito de la gruta. Finn se llena de emoción y se prepara para lanzarse nuevamente al pozo para poder entrar, pero Jake se burla de él por ser poco habil si él no está a su lado. Ambos hermanos apuestan para ver si Finn logra traer el ojo de cristal y regresar sano en 11 minutos-

Finn: Iniciamos en 1,2 y 3. -Dice mientras salta al pozo-

Jake: Tal vez deba ir por él. -Dice mientras se disponía a ir, hasta que-

Sándwich (mano de Jake): No lo hagas Jake, quédate conmigo. Cómeme -Dice mientras empieza a comer su sándwich-

-En otro lugar, se encontraban Leo y la Dulce princesa-

Leo: Bueno, ¿Cuál es el tema que quiere conversar Dulce princesa? -Dice mientras la mira de frente-

Dp: Bueno Leo, aun quisiera saber un poco más de ti. -Dice mientras se sienta y saca el mismo cuaderno electrónico-

Leo: Le escucho princesa. -Dice mientras se sienta enfrente de la princesa-

Dp: Bueno, creo que... -Ella no puede condensar una pregunta, pues, parece que fue impulsivo el que ella lo llevara a otro lugar-

Leo: Dulce princesa. -Al decirlo, la saca de su mente para prestarle atención-

Dp: Me disculpo Leo, creo que estaba pensando en otras cosas. -Dice mientras disimula lo pasado-

Dp: Ya se, Leo, ¿Tú y yo somos amigos? -Dice mientras espera la respuesta de Leo-

Leo: Pues depende Dulce princesa, ¿Usted me ve como alguien para ser su compañía? -Pregunta viéndola a los ojos-

Dp: Por supuesto que si Leo. -Dice mientras los ojos de Leo se tornan magentas y el collar brilla nuevamente sin ser visto-

Leo: Esa respuesta es satisfactoria Dulce princesa. -Dice con un tono amable-

-Ella se sorprende por el cambio de Leo, pero aun más por como le respondió-

Dp: Leo, ¿Puedo decirte algo?, y que no le digas a nadie. -Dice mientras ella mira con un poco de seriedad a Leo-

Leo: No diré nada de lo que me diga a nadie princesa. -Dice mientras se acomoda para escuchar mejor-

Dp: Quisiera pedirte que si puedes darme tu ayuda, que fueras mi mano derecha que este conmigo. -Dice mientras se levantaba-

Leo: ¿Me pide que le ayude con sus deberes? -Pregunto mientras se levanta de igual manera-

Dp: Leo, soy una gobernante de un reino que se hace cada vez más grande, y ello demanda sacrificios que tengo que hacer, aun cuando no sean correctos. Por ello pido que puedas ayudare. -Responde con una voz un poco triste y apagada-

Leo: Puedo apreciar que usted se preocupa de una forma extra con los que rige. -Responde mientras ella asiente-

Leo: Entonces le ayudare con lo que necesite princesa, usted también es una persona agradable para mi. -Dice mientras sus ojos se tornaban un poco azules-

-La Dulce princesa se toma el comentario muy a pecho, por lo cual, decide comentar algo-

Dp: Creo que ya deberíamos de volver con Finn y Jake. -Dice mientras hace una seña para llamar a su cisne y regresar con ello-

Leo: Tú mandas. -Dice mientras se sube al cisne con ella-

-Tras su viaje de regreso, Finn y Jake no son capaces de derrotarlos, y parece que van a ser derretidos por esos guardianes ojo de fuego, pero en ese momento aparece la Dulce princesa y Leo, el cual destruye a los Ojos Demonios comprimiéndolos hasta que implosionan-

-Ya pasando el peligro, la Dulce princesa se enoja con lo que Finn y Jake hicieron sin pensar, mientras que los dos aceptan que han aprendido su lección (después de haber sido golpeados en la cabeza), Leo les dice que "Que son mejores como equipo"-

-La Dulce princesa aun no está contenta con su respuesta, pues, Finn le dice que es una princesa inteligente, lo cual no funciona, por lo ello, Leo le dice que eso les servirá como una lección, lo cual ella acepta y se van dejando el ojo de cristal en su lugar-

-Iniciando con otro día, Finn y Jake estaban persiguiendo a un tritón gigante que escupía fuego hasta la playa por haber robado unas botas gigantes azules claro. Ellos le reclaman por las botas, hasta que él tritón empieza a entra en el océano y escapar, pero Jake lo sigue-

-Finn intenta seguirlo, pero algo en él se lo impide, pues, parecía demostrar un temor por el océano, hasta que algo salió desde el interior del héroe-

Finn: ¿Por qué mi estomago enloqueció? -Dice mientras se tira a la arena y desde su ombligo sale un humo negro que forma una cara-

¿?: Jejeje. -Ríe mientras mira a los ojos a Finn-

Finn: ¿Quién eres tú? -Dice asustado por lo que ve-

Miedo: Yo soy la manifestación de tu miedo. ¡Miedo al océano! -Dice con lo ultimo acercándose más-

Finn: ¿Qué?, no te tengo miedo a los pozos, lagos, ríos, arroyos o charcos. ¿Por qué le tendría miedo al? ¡Ayyyy! -Dice mientras se aleja de las olas costeras del océano-

Miedo: Jejeje, porque eres un cobarde. -Dice riendo-

Finn: No soy un cobarde, soy un héroe por estos barrios-

Miedo: No es cierto, tienes tanto miedo que no podrás ser un héroe de verdad. -Le contesta y Finn en un acto de contradecir sus burlas, empieza carrera al océano, pero su terror por este le frena-

-Tras burlarse el miedo de Finn y que este se decida a enfrentar su terror, Leo aparece-

Leo: Disculpen mi tardanza. -Dice mientras se sacude las hojas de la sudadera-

-El miedo de Finn mira a Leo, lo cual este lo mira-

Miedo: Que sujeto más raro, no le veo ningún miedo. Y eso asusta, me retiro. -Dice mientras vuelve al interior de Finn-

-Jake vuelve con ellos, Finn le dice a Jake si le puede ayudar a enfrentar su miedo al océano, cosa que después de reírse por ello, este le ayuda-

-Tras empezar con pasos en la arena, Finn se altera y empieza a golpear el rostro de Jake para que lo saque-

Jake: Caray, estas empapado, eso me da una idea. Por que no empezamos un negocio de estar asustado en el océano. Dice mientras Finn le grita su nombre-

Jake: Bueno, ya. Tengo un plan para combatir tu miedo, pero empezaremos mañana temprano. -Dice mientras Finn lo mira enojado-

Leo: Finn, lo mejor sería prepararte y que Jake se prepare. -Dice mientras el collar brilla y sus ojos cambian a uno magenta-

Finn: Pero necesito superar mi miedo ahora. ¡No te tengo miedo! -Dice lo ultimo apuntando a las costas del mar-

-Leo arquea la ceja y chasque los dedos, haciendo que el mar se aloque y golpee repentinamente la costa, haciendo que Finn retrocediera y una gota de agua le cayera en el rostro, el cual se deforma y Finn dice ''!NOOOOOOO¡''

Finn: ¿Y si mejor iniciamos mañana? -Dice arrastrándose a ellos-

-El día inicia, Finn despierta con Jake que le dice que iniciara el día en que acabaran con su miedo, cosa que Finn tiende a pensar que será fácil, cosa que resulta ser todo lo contrario, pues, Jake (con la ayuda de Leo) hace una replica de su cuarto en medio del océano, cosa que altera a Finn más de lo pensado-

-Pero decidido a terminar con su miedo, este continua con el plan de Jake, cosa que empeora, pues, ahora estaba flotando en el océano y no encima de su cama. Finn se altera y se libera, golpeando a Jake, pidiéndole que lo saque y estirando sus orejas para que planee a una isla de escombro-

Finn: ¿Qué tal lo hice? -Dice desde la sima de los escombros-

Jake: No tienes remedio. -Dice sinceramente-

Finn: ¿¡Qué!?, pero si llegue lejos. -Dice por el comentario de Jake-

Jake: Finn, no es que no te quiera ayudar o ser un mal amigo, es que ya no quiero ser golpeado, digo, yo vivo de mi publico fino y conocedor, no puedo permitir que arruines mi rostro mi rostro. -Dice mientras señala su golpeado rostro-

Finn: Pero no puedo hacer esto sin ti. -Dice mientras baja un poco-

Jake Muy bien, pero jura que ya no vas a golpearme. -Dice apuntándole-

Finn: Lo juro. -Contestando y afirmando-

Jake: Y habla que también hablaras con rimas, habla con rimas si es que me estimas. -Dice rimando-

Finn: Lo juro, aunque lo vea oscuro. -Dice mientras acepta y el ahora rima-

Jake: Muy bien, lo que sea de cada quien. Y ahora mi querido bato, iniciaremos con el paso numero cuatro. -Dice mientras se agranda-

Finn: Dijiste que era de tres pasos el plan cara de flan. -Le contesta un poco impactado-

Jake: Hehehe, no soy muy bueno contando. Pero ahora, haremos un viajecito bajo el mar, y con tu miedo vamos a acabar. -Dice sacando un submarino-

-Dentro de este, Finn y Jake estaban explorando el fondo marino, aun con Finn asustado, Jake trata de que este se asombre de la belleza del fondo del mar (cristales, formas de vida cnidaria sobrevivientes y residuos de una ciudad inundada), cosa que va por buen camino y anima a Finn, pero Jake decide entrar a una fosa y esta aterra a Finn, Jake se queja de que no rimara y es golpeado por Finn que empieza a hacer que el submarino se averíe e inunde por dentro, Finn asustado por la situación, jala una palanca del traje que lo eleva pero golpea a Jake en el trayecto, haciendo que este se desmaye y se hunda junto con el submarino-

-Finn llega a la superficie, el cual desesperado es elevado a los aires por Leo, que estaba flotando en con los las piernas entrecruzadas-

Leo: ¿Y Jake, Finn? -Dice mientras lo ponía frente a él-

Finn: ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Jake esta en el fondo del mar por mi temor al océano! -Dice mientras se calma y toma aire por gritarlo todo-

-Leo medita un poco y sus ojos se tornan azules con un poco de magenta-

Leo: Para empezar, esto es el océano. -Dice señalando a la masa gigante de agua que los rodeaba-

-Eso desconcertó un poco a Finn-

Leo: Finn, para ayudar a Jake tengo que ayudarte primero. -Dice mientras hace aparecer una llave inglesa-

Finn: Pero, ¿Cómo? -Dice mientras este aun seguía inquieto-

-Leo chasquea los dedos y aparece el miedo de Finn-

Miedo: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo me sacaste de su interior? -Dice mientras se sorprende por ello-

Leo: Finn, el miedo es el instinto más básico en un ser para sobrevivir o morir, dependerá de ello. Puedes volverte más fuerte o sucumbir ante ellos. -Dice señalando al miedo de Finn-

Miedo: Tiene razón. -Dice mientras asiente-

-Finn medita y luego se arma de valor-

Finn: Tienes razón Leo, pero, ¿Me ayudas con Jake? -Dice señalando al fondo oceánico-

Leo: Por eso tengo esto. -Le señala la llave inglesa-

Finn y Miedo: ¿Qué harás con eso? -Ambos se preguntan-

Leo: Esto. -En ello, golpea a Finn e la cabeza, lo deja inconsciente y lo arroja al fondo oceánico donde esta Jake para que lo salve y a si mismo-

-Leo medita un poco, pero sacude la cabeza y sus ojos vuelven a ser grises-

Leo: ¿Qué paso? -Dice mientras mira a su alrededor-

-Tras sacarlos de la fosa oceánica y volver al fuerte, los días pasaron y este ayudaba un poco sobre el tema del miedo al océano, pero cuando empieza algo bueno, los declives vienen de igual manera-

-En el canal seco que rodea al dulce reino, estaban Finn y Jake jugando con unas botellas extrañas que albergaban posiciones, mientras Leo miraba sentado en una roca-

-Pero, un grito llama la atención de los 3-

Dp: A menos que quieras una bofetada cobarde, sigue corriendo -Dice mientras corre al Duque de la nuez del castillo y este se esconde en unos arboles-

-Ella vuelve al castillo, dejando una duda en Finn-

Finn: ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? -Dijo mientras toma otra botella-

Jake: No se jovencito, pero mejor no lo averiguamos. -Dice rompiendo más botellas-

-Finn se despreocupa, y empieza de igual manera a romper botellas que sueltan humos y colores diversos-

Leo: Creo que lo más recomendable sería no respirar esos gases alquímicos y mantenerse en una distancia aceptable para su deliberación. -Dice mientras toma y ve una botella-

Jake: Vamos viejo, rompe aunque sea una. -Dice mientras sigue rompiendo varias-

Finn: Si, llévate la experiencia. Yo romperé esta con forma extraña. -Al terminar, arroja una botella con forma de boomerang que no impacto, volviendo a Finn, pero la esquiva e impacta en la habitación donde estaba la Dulce princesa, haciendo que se escuche un grito por parte suya-

Leo: Eso me deja con intriga sobre las leyes que hice y la asertividad en darle en la habitación donde ella esta, curioso. -Dice mientras se ve asomar la silueta de la Dulce princesa-

Dp: ¡Duque de la nuez!, ¿¡Qué me ha hecho!? -Dice gritando con una apariencia un poco desagradable-

Finn: Oh no, hay que ir con la Dulce princesa. -Dejando a Leo solo-

-Leo mira como se van, pero con la botella en mano, busca entre las que hay, tirando el resto y viendo como sale su contenido-

Leo: Un poco satisfactorio en el momento de destruir algo. -Dice mientras se tele-trasporta adentro del castillo-

-Adentro del cuarto, se ve a la Dulce princesa con un traje especial que tiene una leche medicinal que ayudara en su mejoramiento de la apariencia-

Finn: Dulce princesa, ¿Se encuentra bien? -Dice entrando a la habitación-

Dp: Claro Finn, si estar verde y calva es la moda. -Dice mientras señala su rostro haciendo que Jake se ría y deja a la Dulce princesa aun más triste, haciendo que todos lo regañen-

-Tras explicar la situación y sancionar con muerte al duque de la nuez y empeorar la situación, Finn no puede decir que fue él quien la lanzo-

Dp: Oh Finn, mi intachable, intachable campeón. Trae al duque de la nuez para que se haga justicia, la justicia es un calabozo helado, ¡Hahaha, hahahahahah, hahaha! -Dice mientras ríe maniáticamente, pues, parecía perder la compostura-

Jake: Se volvió completamente loca. -Dice mientras Finn se le acerca retrocediendo por la incomoda situación-

Leo: De hecho Finn y Jake, es por el contenido de oxido de nitrógeno, el ácido valproico y triarilmetano en la botella. -Dice mientras levanta un fragmento del envase roto-

Finn: ¿Un qué? -Dice curioso-

Leo: Un alucinógeno que se ingiere y respira. -Dice mientras desaparece los residuos-

Dp: Que alegría tu presencia Leo, ve por el Duque de la nuez y destrúyelo, Hahahahaha. -Dice riendo aun más maniáticamente-

-Leo se acerca a la Dulce princesa, cosa que hizo que esta se calmara un poco, chasquea los dedos y esta pierde la locura que tenia-

Dp: ¿Qué paso? -Dice mientras voltea a su alrededor-

Leo: Estaba bajo el efecto de una sustancia que alteraba sus neurotransmisores Dulce princesa... y estas con alopecia temporal y pigmentada de color verde guisante. -Dice apareciendo un espejo-

-Un silencio se formo, ella recobro su compostura y empezó a titubar, pues, al verse al espejo y mirar que Leo estaba ahí, sólo pudo voltearse-

Dp: No mires Leo. -Dice tapándose el rostro-

-Leo entrecierra los ojos (ya que sus ojos se vieron de gris, magenta y azul, tomando como si fuera estática entre ambos), tocando su cabeza por ello, estos se tornan morado con azul-

Leo: Le puedo ayudar con ello Dulce princesa. -Dice arrancándose un cabello y poniéndoselo en la cabeza a la dulce princesa, haciendo que su pelo y piel volviesen a la normalidad-

-Todos se maravillan por ello-

Dp: Wow, Leo... muchas gracias. -Dice mientras se acerca a abrazarle-

-Leo se separa y este empieza a perder un poco el equilibrio, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes-

Dp, Finn y Jake: Leo, ¿Estas bien? -Dicen mientras este cae y Jake lo agarra-

Doctora mantecado: Deje que le ayude joven Leo. -Dice mientras se acerca, cosa que Leo levanta la mano demostrando negación-

Leo: Sólo necesito retirarme un momento, tal vez no llegue en la noche Finn y Jake. -Dice mientras desaparece-

-Con los presentes aun confundidos, esperaron que su amigo estuviese bien-

-Pudiendo arreglar el problema con el Duque de la nuez y la cubre de la realeza de ''Ooo'', la noche llego y la Dulce princesa se dispuso a dormir aun con la angustia que le dejo Leo en medio día-

-Ya entrando en su sueño, este se veía distinto a lo habitual, o a un sueño en especifico. Ella se encontraba flotando en una nada blanca, su cabello flotaba y su prenda era un color blanco que brillaba-

Dp: ¿Qué es este lugar? -Dice mientras mira sus manos-

Dp: Wow, esto es interesante. -Exclama tras ver que al juntar sus manos, energía se acumulaba y formaba una espiral-

Dp: Creo que este lugar parece algún tipo de cuarto de almacén. -Dice mirando a su alrededor-

¿?: Y lo es. -Se escucho una voz por todo el lugar-

Dp: ¿Hola?, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿sabes donde estoy? -Dice mirando a todos lados, buscando el origen de la voz-

¿?: La respuesta no es un lugar, sino un qué y hola por ciento. -Se vuelve a escuchar la misma voz-

-Ella aun trata de buscarla, pero choca de espalda con algo-

¿?: Bienvenida a mi lugar de juego y almacén. -Ella voltea y mira a un ser parecido a Cosmos, sólo que su apariencia demostraba cuernos en 2 de sus marcas y este tenia escalas más oscuras que las de Cosmos. Poseía 2 grilletes en las muecas, una pechera, cinturón y botas que parecían amarrarlo-

Dp: ¿Qué eres? -Dice un poco asustada-

¿?: Disculpa al no responder una de tus preguntas, mi nombre es Sicut Inferius (Paradoja Inferior). -Dice apareciendo un sombreo mientras hace una reverencia-

Inferius: Y usted jovencita, ¿Puedo preguntar por su nombre? -Dice mientras parece mirarla fijamente-

Dp: ¿Qué eres? -Dice alejándose un poco-

Inferius: Vamos... apenas nos conocemos. Creo que mi madre me dijo que no hablara con extraños, si es que tuviese una, Jejeje –Emboza una risa que la angustia un poco más-

Dp: Mejor despertare. -Dice mientras se iluminaba más-

Inferius: Hey, es descortés dejar a alguien hablando solo, no te vayas... apenas empezaremos a hablar-

-Cuando se alejaba para desaparecer del lugar, hablo algo ultimo-

Inferius: Si pudiésemos hablar un poco más te hablaría por tu querido Leo. -Dice haciendo que ella pare y lo voltee a ver-

Dp: ¿Cómo sabes quien es Leo? -Dice acercándose-

Inferius: Lo siento, no te escucho. -Dice divertidamente-

Dp: ¿Sabes quién es Leo? -Dice más cercas-

Inferius: Lo se, pero aun no somos amigos, yo no se tu nombre pero tú si el mío, jejeje. -Dice mientras espera convencerla-

Dp: Yo soy la Dulce princesa. -Dice algo firme-

Inferius: Si quieres que te diga así y no por tu nombre, bien. Tú puedes decirme entonces Inferius. -Dice con una voz alegre-

Dp: ¿Si sabes algo de Leo? -Dice algo sería-

Inferius: Hey, te estas poniendo agresiva, yo sólo quería un amigo... o amiga, jejeje. -Ríe asiéndola perder un poco la paciencia-

Inferius: Descuide su realeza dulce, se quien es en realidad tu querido y en proceso idolatrado Leo. -Al terminar de decir ello, la sorprendió un poco-

Dp: ¿Cómo es que tú?... -Dice, pero es interrumpida-

Inferius: Si te preguntas, me he puesto a investigar de su universo, de la misma manera que ''Leo'' lo hace, conozco tus más oscuros y blancos intenciones, de igual manera la vida de todos en su pasado y si la verdad de tu amado. -Dice dejándola un poco impactada-

-Ella recapacita su pregunta por la circunstancia actual-

Dp: Si somos amigos, ¿Me dices qué es Leo? -Dice mientras este parece embozar una sonrisa-

Inferius: No se te escapa nada, jejeje. Pero no puedo decirte aun, él lo hará con el tiempo, pero aquí no hay tiempo, jejeje. -Esa la deja desconcertada-

Dp: Entonces me retiro. -Dice mientras se aleja, pero es detenida-

Inferius: Creo que no puedes salir ya que se creo una conexión por algo que él te dio. -Dice mientras levanta uno de sus cabellos-

Dp: Estas diciendo que. -Pero le tapa la boca-

Inferius: Shhhh... no lo digas tan alto, o nos escucharan. -Dice mientras se aleja-

Dp: ¿Quiénes? -Dice mientras se le vuelve a tapar la boca-

Inferius: Si quieres respuestas, tendrás que esperar un poco Dulce princesa, parece que nuestra convivencia se vera afectada por su presencia, así que te diré que nos volveremos a comunicar y si piensas que estaré en tu mente, no lo hagas, tú tienes la llave y yo la puerta. Dejando todo de lado, el collar que posee ''Leo'', ten cuidado con él y con el color de sus ojos. -Dice mientras aparece un brazalete pequeño y se lo da-

Dp: Y esto, ¿Para qué sirve?, aun tengo mis dudas. -Dice reprochando-

-Él sólo se limita a reír por la situación-

Inferius: Es divertido hacer más amigos, descuida, me agradas y por eso te ayudare con ''Leo''. Pero ahora siempre lleva puesto ese brazalete, evitara que te manipulen en cierta medida. Es momento de que despiertes -Dice mientras chasquea los dedos y esta se desaparece del lugar-

Inferius: Eso estuvo demasiado intenso, ahora veremos si podrán podre arruinarles el juego a ese par de idiotas. -Dice mientras mueve las manos y ve sale Cosmos que esta reparándose-

Inferius: Creo que lo mejor sería cambiar un poco las cosas. -Dice mientras pone su mano en el hombro de Cosmos (que esta suspendido), en verdad parece importarle mucho a esa chica Gran C, será mejor que vuelvas. -Este lo vuelve a mandar a ''Ooo'' mientras se enciende-

-Ya amaneciendo en el dulce reino, la Dulce princesa da un grito y se levanta de golpe, pues la experiencia que acabo de tener, debía anotarla-

-En ello, Finn y Jake entran a su cuarto por el grito de la Dulce princesa-

Finn: ¿Qué pasa princesa? -Pregunto preocupado-

Dp: Finn, ¿Sabes si Leo volvió? -Eso desconcentro al joven héroe-

Jake: Esta en el fuerte del árbol, aparentemente parecía tener dolor en la cabeza. -Dice respondiéndole-

Dp: Necesito ir a verlo ahora. -Dice mientras entra a su baño para cambiarse, dejando a Finn un poco dolido-

Finn: Claro... siempre es Leo. -Dice decaído-

Jake: Vamos, no lo hace a propósito. -Dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano-

-Y lo siguiente será en el otro capitulo-

Fin

Gracias por haber leído el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y nos veremos en el próximo. 


	5. Capitulo 4 -Algo loco-

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, sólo serán rápidos unos capítulos por ya tenerlos, espero les guste.

Capitulo 4. -Algo loco-

-La dulce princesa se encontraba corriendo en las parcelas, tratando de encontrar a Leo-

-En ello, Leo se encontraba en su cuarto, cosa que aún estaba Entitanem Omnis, pues, estaba analizando en su sistema que no hubiera una falla-

-Hasta que alguien toca su puerta y este reacciona-

Cosmos: ¿Quién es el que toca? -Dice mientras vuelve a su forma de Leo-

Dp: Leo, soy la Dulce princesa, ¿Podemos hablar? -Dice mientras la puerta se abre y sale Leo

Leo: ¿En que le pudo ser de platica Dulce princesa? -Dice mirándola y sentándose ambos-

Dp: Leo... -Le dice, pero no logra conseguir la fuerza suficiente para hacerle la pregunta, ya que no sabría lo que eso hiciera con la relación que está formando con todos-

Leo: Parece ser que no logro a completar lo que iba a decir, si no desea decirlo, no lo haga Dulce princesa. -Le dice mientras se levanta a la ventana-

-La Dulce princesa medita un poco, pues, el tener ese evento con ese ser llamado Inferius, la dejo algo confusa, pero al ver que Leo no era nada que haya conocido, y si ese ser tiene razón, pues conoce a Leo-

-En su mente es un debate de si seguir con la amistad y el sentimiento a Leo, o descubrir la verdad y saciar esa necesidad de conocimiento-

-Parecía ceder, hasta que escucho esa misma voz en su cabeza-

Inferius: Me estoy esforzando, pero te pediré que sigas enseñándole tus sentimientos a Gran C y que no siga su lógica. -Dice mientras se escucha su voz, demostrando cansancio-

Dp: ¿Cómo estás en mi cabeza? y ¿qué estás diciendo? -Dice pensando para si misma-

Inferius: Descuida, él no es omnisciente en las cosas que no ha hecho... upss, revele algo que no debía... jejeje. Dejando eso de lado, tú y el serían bonita pareja, sólo déjate llevar por tus sentimientos y usa tu cerebro señorita Dulce princesa, nos vemos luego... o hablamos, es difícil decirlo... jejeje. -Termino de reír, mientras dejaba de sonar en su cabeza-

Leo: Algo le molesta Dulce princesa. -Dice mientras se acerca-

Dp: Oh... no, descuida Leo, no es nada. -Dice mientras se separa un poco, disimulando lo que escucho-

Leo: Si usted lo dice Dulce princesa. -Dice mientras se pone el collar-

Dp: Oye, Leo, ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar algo? -Dice mientras trata de olvidar lo antes dado-

Leo: Pues aceptare su solicitud, Dulce princesa. -Dice mientras sus ojos cambian a magenta y brilla más el collar, inquietando un poco a la princesa-

-Las horas pasaron, Finn y Jake trataron de distraerse jugando en una zanja (fosa) donde estaban cientos de huesos de criaturas gigantes, tras olvidar lo de la mañana, escucharon unos sollozos de alguien-

-Al acercarse para ver de donde provenían los sollozos, ve a Marceline y a su lacayo que era un anciano, siendo torturado por ella misma para su diversión. Marceline tiene una pequeña discusión con el anciano, pues, quiere ser liberado de su servidumbre porque es viejo y débil-

Anciano: Por favor, libera a esta pobre alma débil y anciana. -Dice con pesar-

Marceline: Lacayo de por vida significa lacayo de por vida. Ahora tírate al suelo y llora por mí. -Dice gritándole-

Anciano: Esta bien, no quiero llorar, pero llorare por usted mi ama. -Y este empieza a llorar, haciendo que Finn y Jake salgan de donde veían a ambos-

Finn: Oye, déjalo en paz. -Dice ya llegando y auxiliando al viejo-

Marceline: Oh, pero es mi héroe favorito de pacotilla, Finn. -Dice burlonamente-

Finn: Deja de torturar a este pobre anciano. -Dice ayudándolo a levantarse-

Marceline: Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con él, mira, lacayo... diviérteme. -Dicta mientras este se alza sobre su bastón y mantiene el equilibrio, cosa que el bastón cedió y el anciano dio de cara al suelo-

Finn: Yo me encargare de que sea libre. -Dice volviéndolo a ayudar-

Marceline: ¿Y cómo vas a lograr eso héroe? -Dice moviendo el mecho de su cabello-

Finn: Hare lo que sea... hasta tomare su lugar si es necesario. -Dice mientras mira a Marceline-

Marceline: En serio lo harás. -Dice con asombro por lo que escucho-

-Finn duda, pero ve al anciano que parecía estar dándolo todo para complacer a su ama y mantenerse de pie-

Finn: Acepto. -Dice impactando y alegrando a Marceline-

Marceline: Trato hecho, lacayo, eres libre. -Al decirlo, pareciera que este recobro su juventud y de un salto se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando atónico a Finn por la circunstancia en la que se enrollo-

-Al ver que las cosas se empeoraron, Jake trato de ayudar a Finn, pero su miedo a los vampiros evito que lo hiciera-

-Marceline ya secuestrando a Finn, esta le dice que su misión principal es ayudarle a comer, cosa que Finn le dice que si come avena o seres humanos-

-Ellos descienden a la casa de un compositor, tras decirle Marcelina que habrá la puerta, este le dice que no puede hacerlo, Marceline le recuerda sobre de que él ahora es su lacayo y debe obedecerla. Entonces las velas se apagan mientras Finn abre la puerta-

-Tras ver que el individuo se llama Eberhardt, este le pide que no haga eso, Finn le dice que no puede hacerlo, que debe obedecer lo que ella dice, a lo cual responde que él ya había estado casado, haciendo una referencia errónea, causando que Finn se sonroje y niegue la situación-

-Marceline se harta de ello y clava sus colmillos en lo que parece el cuello de Eberhardt, lo cual Finn grita por ello, pero su sorpresa fue más al ver que ella estaba chupando el color rojo del corbatín, volviéndolo blanco y maravillando a la presunta víctima-

Marceline: Qué, a veces yo me como el color rojo. -Dice mientras le guiña el ojo-

Leo: Aw... si, claro. -Dice confuso por lo que paso-

Leo: Eso es por la asimilación que puede obtener por el licopeno Finn. -Dice haciéndose presente encendiendo las velas con un chasquido-

Finn: Leo, ¿Desde hace cuándo estas tú aquí? -Dice mientras se le acerca-

Leo: Desde que la reina vampiro Marcelino, encajo sus caninos superiores en la prenda de este sujeto-

-Leo mira a Marceline que estaba un poco sorprendida por no haberlo notado-

Leo: Le saludo con la noche reina vampiro Marceline. -Dice levantando la mano-

Marceline: El gusto es mío Leo, y sólo dime Marceline. -Dice embozando una sonrisa-

Leo: Si usted lo dice, será así. Apropósito, creo que Finn se esta negando a varios decretos. -Dice sorprendiendo a ambos-

-Para ese entonces, ya se habían retirado de la casa-

Finn: Viendo ello, ¿Podrías ayudarme? -Dice apuntando a Marceline-

Leo: De hecho, Finn, debes escuchar lo que dice Marceline. -Dice señalándola él ahora-

-Eso dejo impactado a Finn y Jake (escondido en los arbustos), mientras Marceline emboza una sonrisa por cómo se le negó la ayuda a Finn-

Finn: Pero, ¿Por qué no me ayudaras? -Dice mientras trata de sacudirlo-

Leo: Porque es algo que acorde con ella y usted. -Dice tomando las dos manos de Finn para detenerlo de sacudirlo-

Finn: ¿De qué hablas? -Pregunta confuso-

Leo: Cuando ella llego proclamando nuevamente su casa, ella accedió a darles su hospitalidad en su casa si dejaba que jugara con ustedes y conmigo. -Dice mientras se aleja-

Finn: ¿Qué? -Dice confundido-

Leo: En conclusión, mi presencia y ayuda no es necesaria ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro. -Dice chasqueando los dedos y saliendo del lugar-

Marceline: Nos vemos luego Leo. -Dice mientras sonríe traviesamente mientras voltea a ver a Finn con cara de que ahora seguirán con más cosas-

-Tras ver que su única ayuda se fue, no tuvo más elección de seguir con lo que fuera a pedirle aquella vampira-

-Ya abandonando el lugar, Marceline se encontraba volando mientras sostenía a Finn que aún estaba algo confundido por lo que sucedió antes y después de que llegara Leo al lugar-

Marceline: Oye Finn, ¿Crees que esa corbata parecía un sostén? -Pregunta juguetonamente-

Finn: ¿Que? ¡No! -Dice negando el comentario algo nervioso-

Marceline: Bueno, a lo mejor después siga Leo, ya espero que llegue. -Dice mientras emboza una sonrisa y descienden a un cementerio-

-Con ello, Marceline recita unas palabras y ella revive a los esqueletos del lugar-

Marceline: ¿Estás listo para dirigir un ejército de muertos vivientes? -Pregunta señalando a su nuevo ejército que tomo armas-

Finn: ¡Nunca! -Pero un esqueleto que salía de la tierra hizo que cambiara de opinión-

-Ya dejando el cementerio, estaban caminando al reino de la nuez, Marceline y su ejército de esqueletos para lo que parecía ser ir a invadirlo-

-Viendo que el peligro se aproximaba a la entrada, Finn decide adelantarse y avisarles, pero entendieron mal la situación y tomaron a Finn como el enemigo-

-Ya llegando Marceline empieza a tocar con su bajo, confundiendo a Finn, pues ella venía a tocar una canción para el hijo del Duque de la nuez-

-Finn trata de asimilar las cosas, pero es convencido a bailar-

-En ello llega Marceline que le ofrece una frutilla de una planta linda, a lo cual lo prueba y le gusta. Marceline le pide que ahora mate a la planta y que use su bajo-hacha en ella-

-Finn trata de no acabar con ella y descubrir la trampa en ella, pero no la encuentra y es atrapado por la planta que se volvió un monstruo que lo trago. Llegando Marceline a la escena, mata a la planta arrancándola del tallo con facilidad y diciendo que es hora de irse, Finn ante la situación, sólo se limita sonreír-

-Ya siguiendo con el otro día, Marceline y Finn se encontraban en un campo de frutilla contemplando el día-

-Marceline trae consigo un paraguas y Finn le pregunta si el sol la puede destruir. Ella responde: "Sí, me asusta, pero me gusta". Finn responde diciendo que Jake le dijo que salió de una calabaza. Marceline le preguntará si quiere ir a estrangular a algunos duendes con ella y está de acuerdo en con Finn. Ella es sorprendida por su actitud despreocupada, Finn le dice que sabía que sus malas acciones no estaban tan malas después de todo. Marceline bromeando le reprende por tomar tanto tiempo para averiguar que ella no estaba tan mal-

-De repente Jake salta de los arbustos para salvar a Finn otra vez y lanza ajos a ella, causando que caiga su paraguas y exponerse al sol. Marceline cae al suelo, se debilito. Finn le dice a Jake que Marceline no es tan mala como parece, pero Jake cree que está bajo un hechizo de vampiro de algún tipo. Marceline se trataba de ocultar a sí misma bajo su paraguas-

-Jake salta hacia delante y pone una estaca que atraviesa al paraguas, levantando el paraguas para revelar una nube de humo. Finn le dice a Jake que enfrentó su miedo de vampiro y lo salvó feliz de haber salvado a su amigo. Finn sigue siendo un momento, recoge el paraguas. Marceline emerge de la mochila de Finn en su forma de murciélago pequeño (Esto fue parte del plan de Finn, así que fue imposible que muriera) y le dice a que ya no lo quiere como lacayo porque no sería divertido si ella no podía asustarlo, pero todavía prometen ir a estrangular duendes algún día. Marceline luego recoge su paraguas y se va volando a su casa-

-Ya llegando a su casa y siendo de noche, esta mira que sentado en una piedra se encuentra Leo que parecía estarla esperando-

Marceline: Parece ser que si eres alguien quien cumple su palabra querido. -Dice flotando hasta él-

Leo: Fue el acuerdo que nosotros acordamos Marceline. -Dice levantándose-

Marceline: Si lo pones así no es divertida. -Dice fingiendo estar ofendida-

Leo: ¿Estas diciendo que debo divertirme? -Pregunta con curiosidad-

Marceline: Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te has divertido o estas engañándome? -Pregunta con asombro-

Leo: La respuesta a ello es no, Marceline. -Dice mientras esta medita un poco-

Leo: Debes estar jugando, alguien tan lindo y misterioso como tú, debería de divertirse bastante. -Dice viéndolo y este niega con la cabeza-

-Ella piensa un poco y luego se le ocurre una gran idea-

Marceline: Yo te ayudare a divertirte Leo, pero ocupo que estés dispuesto a ello. -Dice mientras extiende su mano-

Leo: Acepto su ayuda Marceline. -Dice estrechando su mano con la de ella-

Marceline: Muy bien, ahora empezaremos desde el comienzo y nos divertiremos mucho. -Dice mientras ambos se elevan y van al bosque-

-Y siguiendo con las ideas que tenía ahora Marceline, el día paso y varios eventos surgieron-

-El día comenzó de una manera un poco desfavorable para Finn y Jake que tenían en mente salir a tener aventuras, pero el clima les hizo que eso se cancelara todo ello-

Finn: Que mal, ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Pregunta mientras se acomoda en el sillón mostrando decepción y aburrimiento por lo ocurrido-

Jake: ¡Ya se! ,¿Qué tal si usamos imaginación? -Dice mientras señala su cabeza-

Finn: Yo paso, la imaginación es para torpes. -Dice volteándose de cabeza en el sillón-

Jake: Mmm..., ¡Ay, lava! Hay lava por todas partes!, ¡la casa está llena de lava! -Dice estirándose por todas partes y alejándose del suelo-

Finn: Ya cállate. -Dice aburrido y fastidiado por la actitud de Jake-

Jake: En serio hermano, el suelo está lleno de lava, me quema. -Dice advirtiéndole a Finn-

Finn: No jugare uno de tus juegos de niños brother, observa como domino el espacio y el tiempo. -Dice acercando su pie al suelo, mientras Jake se tira los cachetes por lo que hará Finn-

-Mientras se escuchaba un grito en la casa del árbol, Leo voltea por ese acto-

Leo: Parece ser que están viendo la adquisición que les otorgue temporalmente. Espero que esto sea lo que Marceline me dijo que hiciera. -Dice mientras sigue caminando-

-Mientras caminaba rumbo al dulce reino, la lluvia de cuchillas se detenía donde le iba a caer. Ya llegando y lejos de la tormenta, se adentra al castillo donde los habitantes le saludaban-

-Siguió caminando hasta detenerse a una puerta, toca para hacer énfasis de su presencia, pero en ello, Mentita le mira-

-Ambos se miran, hasta que el traga saliva y decide hablar-

Mentita: Hola, joven Leo. -Dice con un poco de nerviosismo-

Leo: Le saludo de igual manera mayordomo Mentita. -Dice volteando a la puerta, esperando a que ella salga-

Mentita: Entonces... ¿Usted vino a ver a la Dulce princesa? -Pregunta mientras lo vuelve a ver-

Leo: Ella me pidió que viniera. -Dice contestándole-

Mentita: ¿Y usted está de acuerdo en ello?, digo, ella aprecia mucho ello. -Dice tratando de alentar esa promesa que hizo hace tiempo sin evitar caer por la imponencia que parecía ponerle Leo con su presencia-

Leo: ¿Ella en verdad aprecia que yo este junto a ella? -Pregunta agachándose y mirándolo con algo de curiosidad, mientras sus ojos se tornaron un poco magentas de lo azules que eran, siendo esto percibido por Mentita-

Mentita: Oh... claro, ella aprecia que este a su lado, creo que me retirare para seguir con mis deberes, fue un gusto volverlo a ver joven Leo. -Dice mientras se retira y aun meditando por lo que vio-

Leo: Sigo sin entender eso de que ella aprecia mi presencia. -Dice mientras medita un poco-

-Del otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba la Dulce princesa escuchando toda la conversación que tuvieron, mostrando tristeza por ver que Leo aun no notaba ello-

Inferius: No se preocupe usted madame, parece ser que es más despistado e incomprensivo de lo que yo esperaba. -Dice mientras la voz se escucha en su cabeza y el brazalete brillaba con su patrón-

Dp: Tanto así puede ser Leo. -Pregunta a Inferius, el cual, ella ya se había acostumbrado a hablarle-

Inferius: Descuide nuevamente, todo a su tiempo. Pero creo que será mejor que decida ya responderle, no quiera que se regrese. -Dice mientras el brazalete pierde el brillo y su voz desaparece-

-Ella se dispone a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, mira a Leo agachado cómo parecía formar algo en sus manos y emitía un brillo considerable-

Dp: Hola Leo, ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese brillo? -Pregunta mientras se agachaba cercas de él para apreciarlo mejor-

Leo: Hola Dulce princesa, estoy tratando de hacerle un presente por el tiempo que usted está tomando por estar con migo y enseñarme. -Dice mientras junta sus manos para parecer dar el último toque-

-Ese comentario llamo la atención de la princesa, la cual, miro la mano de Leo que le estaba entregando una piedra de jade con forma de un isocaedro-

Dp: Wow, que hermosa piedra Leo. -Dice observándola más detenidamente-

Leo: Como lo dije Dulce princesa, es una muestra de agradecimiento por las cosas que ha hecho para ayudarme a entender mejor las cosas. -Termina mientras se levanta y le extiende la mano a ella-

Dp: Esta bien Leo. -Dice felizmente-

Dp: Bien, ¿Qué tal si seguimos enseñándote sobre las emociones? -Pregunta mientras se levanta con la ayuda de Leo-

Leo: Prosigamos con ello Dulce princesa. -Dice mientras ella lo toma del brazo para alejarse en los pasillo del castillo y siendo vistos por Mentita-

Mentita: No sé si es demasiado hábil para ocultar sus intenciones, o demasiado inocente para entender las cosas... creo que lo mejor será ver y prepararme si es que pasa algo malo. -Se cuestiona un poco para irse y prepararse por la advertencia que le dio Leo hace varios días-

-Ya avanzando el día, Leo llega siendo de noche y por ello, la tormenta ya pasada, entra a la casa del árbol para chasquear los dedos y hacer visible todas las cosas que había imaginado Jake, chasqueando nuevamente y los restos que quedaban desaparecían-

-Leo sube al cuarto de Finn y Jake, más no los encuentras, el único que estaba ahí era BMO, que estaba en el baño hablando con su reflejo y sobresaltándose por verlo en la puerta-

Leo: Disculpa que no te haya anticipado mi llegada a la casa e intervenir en la actividad que hacías en el baño con tu yo. -Dice mientras hace énfasis en lo último-

BMO: Oh, descuida Leo, sólo estaba terminando algo. -Dice mientras se baja de la silla-

Leo: Puedo observar que Finn y Jake se encuentran fuera de la casa. -Dice mientras ambos bajan a la sala-

BMO: Salieron para estirar los músculos. -Dice mientras se sienta en el sillón-

Leo: Pero los músculos siempre están estirándose o retrayéndose. -Dice mientras toma asiento en el sillón para mirar a BMO de frente-

BMO: Era en otro sentido Leo, jejeje. -Ríe por la inocencia de Leo-

Leo: Pues viendo que la última vez que Finn fue transmutado a una porción terminal de la extremidad de la pierna y con locomoción casi nula por ayudar a un individuo corrompido de otro planeta, o haber traído a un ogro de los pastizales que formaba parte de un orden natural. -Dice mientras en sus manos aparecen los eventos pasados-

BMO: Tal vez lo hacen ya que es lo ellos quieren. -Dice mientras mira las imágenes-

Leo: ¿Hacer esas cosas aun sabiendo que ello les afecta y repercuta? -Pregunto mientras desaparecía las imágenes-

BMO: Puede parecer loco, pero eso es lo que suele hacerlo divertido. -Dice mientras le mueve las manos buscando lo que hizo las imágenes-

Leo: ¿Hacer locuras? -Dice mientras mueve sus manos-

BMO: Pienso que hacer cosas diferentes e impredecibles para aprender de ello y emprenderlas, es lo que hace en parte divertida la vida. -Dice mientras vuelve a tomar sus manos-

Leo: ¿Hacer cosas diferentes y no conocer de ello es lo que es vivir? -Le pregunta mientras chasquea los dedos y salen nuevamente las imágenes-

BMO: No necesariamente Leo, creo que cuando es misteriosa y te da curiosidad ver más de lo no creías posible y ver las maravillas, es cuando disfrutas de la vida. Es divertido y emocionante ver las cosas que formaron tu presente, crean tú ahora y serán tu futuro. -Dice jugando con las imágenes y distorsionándolas con sus manos-

Leo: Me cuesta entenderlo BMO. -Dice mientras medita lo que le dijo-

BMO: Tal vez sea ya que tu forma de pensar no está acostumbrada a ello, que tal si juegas un poco y distraes la mente. -Dice sacando un control para empezar un juego-

-Leo lo mira un momento y después accede para seguir el consejo de BMO-

-Las horas pasan, Finn y Jake llegan a la casa del árbol y miran que Leo estaba concentrado mientras jugaba con BMO, ambos se sonrieron para si mismo y decidieron dejarlo jugar-

-Mientras que afuera, viéndolo por la ventana, estaba Marceline que había llegado ya que Leo no fue a su encuentro, pero escucho toda la conversación que él y BMO tenían, preocupándola y haciéndola embozar una sonrisa por ver que Leo en verdad quería aprender esas cosas-

-La noches se acaba, los días pasan, hasta que la Dulce princesa les manda a hablar pidiéndoles que hagan la misión de traer al Rey helado a sus dominios para hacerlo pagar por sus actos ilícitos cometidos-

-Finn y Jake se escabullen en el reino helado a capturarlo y llevarlo ante la princesa. Después de eludir a los pingüinos que resguardaban la entrada al castillo, se dirigen al cuarto del Rey Helado-

-Mientras tanto el Rey helado-

Rh: ¿Cómo puedo hacer que la Dulce princesa se aleje de Leo? -Dice en voz alta mientras anota planes en un cuaderno, hasta que el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención-

-Camina a la puerta, pues, al abrirla ve un frasco que pareciera contener mantequilla de maní en su interior-

Rh: ¡Crema de maní!, pero estoy adieta. Bueno, tal vez sólo un poco y... -No termino la frase, ya que Jake sale disparado del interior del frasco y arrebatándole la corona-

Jake: No cancele la dieta. -Dice mientras sostiene la corona-

Rh: Finn y Jake, ustedes han destruido mi amor por la crema de maní, ahora pagaran por ello... ¡Que, mi corona!, sin ella no tengo mis poderes helados. -Explicaba para si mismo, mientras Finn salta y empieza a envolver en un capullo de telas-

-Mientras Finn y Jake llevaban al rey helado como prisionero y envuelto en esas telas, su camino al dulce reino se tornaba un poco tétrico mientras se acercaban-

-Al entrar a los dominios del dulce reino, el ambiente se tornó de una presión fría y pesada para la respiración, las plantas estaban marchitas y una niebla verde ocre se extendía en los suelos del reino mientras la superior sofocaba la luz del sol atenuándolo oscuro-

-El silencio se vio interrumpido por una silueta que estaba a lo lejos, con un aparato de fumigación, una máscara extraña y recitando frases en otro idioma-

Finn: ¿Hola? -Pregunta con duda-

Dp: Finn y Jake, gracias por haber traído al Rey helado, ahora síganme. -Dice mientras mueve una palanca y una puerta secreta se abre que los llevan a los calabozos de tortura-

Finn: Y dígame princesa, ¿Qué cosas malas ha hecho el rey halado traerlo aquí? -Pregunta con curiosidad-

Dp: Él no ha hecho nada. -Dice mientras mueve sus manos-

Finn: ¡Que! -Dice sorprendido ante ello-

Dp: Es una larga historia Finn, todo comenzó cuando el rey helado... -Pero cuando iba a es interrumpida por uno de sus súbditos-

Dulce gente: Dulce princesa, es necesaria su presencia en el salón real. -Dice mientras se retira-

Dp: ¡No necesito más tiempo! -Dice mientras avienta una mesa furiosamente-

Dulce gente: Oh, muy bien. -Dice colgando el micrófono de donde le llamaban a la princesa-

Dp: Muy bien chicos, voy a ir a atender esos asuntos, pero ocupo que cuiden al Rey helado para luego hacerlo aullar de dolor. -Dice mientras se retira y ellos se llevan al Rey helado-

-Ya dentro del calabozo, Finn y Jake llevaban al rey helado a su celda, cosas que luego el empezó a molestarlos para que lo dejasen libre-

Rh: Yo misma la fabrique, la hice con la magia que robe, si no me la devuelven seguiré haciendo poses amenazadoras. -Dice posando, pero es golpeado por el chorro de agua a presión de una manguera que tenía Finn-

Finn: Ya cállese. -Dice dándole manotazos en el trasero con el agua-

-Ya dejándolo de mojar y metiendolo a una celda-

Rh: Jamás podrán atraparme en esta celda, ya que sólo tiene dos barrotes, no podrán cuidar a un preso siempre. -Dice señalando los barrotes faltantes-

Finn: Claro que si, tenemos estos cascos (-Tratando de ponerse un casco pequeño-), el ojo de la redención (Compórtate -Dice el ojo-) y el estante de la disculpa. Dice al último señalando a la corona del Rey helado mientras llora y pide disculpas-

Rh: Vamos, yo podría hacer barrotes nuevos de hielo. -Dice sentado en el suelo-

Jake: Ya estas. -Dice tratando de darle su corona, pero es detenido por Finn-

Finn: No lo hagas, es un truco. -Dice alzando la corona-

Rh: Jijiji, estoy jugando con su mente. -Dice saltando de un lado a otro, pero en ello los barrotes reaparecen y refuerza la celda-

-Los 3 voltean a ver que Leo acababa de llegar-

Leo: Con esto, le será imposible salir de esta prisión por su fisiología actual sin la corona-

Jake: Leo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿No estabas jugando con BMO? -Pregunta mientras se le acerca-

Leo: La respuesta a tus preguntas es que la Dulce princesa me pidió que viniera y a BMO se le acabaron los juegos y decidió instalar unos mientras pasa los otro a otra tarjeta. -Dice mientras se acerca a la celda-

Leo: ¿Puede responderme el motivo por el cual se le llevo ante su voluntad a esta penitenciaria? -Pregunta mientras lo ve acostado en su cama-

Rh: ¿Quieres saber el por qué? -Le pregunta-

Leo: Respondo su pregunta con el cuestionario previo a ella que le hice a usted, sigo esperando su respuesta. -Pregunta inocentemente-

Rh: Pues ellos arruinaron el orden natural de las cosas, yo rompo una de sus tontas leyes y ellos me persiguen para apresarme. -Dice señalando a Finn y Jake-

Finn: Es cierto, si te portas mal, te golpeamos. -Dice viéndolos-

Rh: Tonto y mil veces tonto, ese es el dilema, estás listo para escuchar la respuesta, no he cometido ningún delito recientemente. -Responde mientras extiende sus brazos-

Finn: ¡Que!, debes de estar mintiendo. -Dice mientras niega lo que le dice, pero se sorprende al ver que leo destruye los barrotes que hizo-

Jake: ¿Qué estás haciendo Leo? -Pregunta con sorpresa-

Rh: Podrán no creer en lo que dice el él, pero dice la verdad en ello y según las normas políticas del dulce reino, no puede estar bajo custodia si este es inocente ante los cargos puestos. -Dice mientras se retira del lugar-

-Todos están sorprendidos ante ello y luego Finn y Jake miran su error y deciden liberar al Rey helado y este piensa que en verdad se están volviendo amigos y luego se retira con su corona-

-Mientras la Dulce princesa atendía a la dulce gente, Leo aparece por detrás de ella viendo como trata de curar las docencias gélidas de sus súbditos-

Leo: Puedo apreciar que usted no ha concebido una forma de revertir la criogenización por la baja de temperatura en estos cristales de hielo y la alquimia en la magia del Rey helado. -Le habla sobresaltándola-

Dp: Leo, que bueno que llegaste. -Dice embozando una sonrisa-

Leo: En el tiempo que he contemplado la vida, puedo decir que sus actos de someter al Rey helado para ayudarle en sus acciones no dirigidas a afectar a sus individuos no son nada fuera de lo común. -Dice tocando el hielo de Starchy que ya estaba hecho un bloque de hielo-

Dp: Oh claro. Sobre ello Leo, yo... -No termino de decir la oración ya que Leo chasqueo los dedos y una onda se generó en todo el reino, destruyendo el hielo de sus individuos y reparando los estragos que el frio creo es este mismo-

Leo: Usted me pidió que le ayudase cuando el reino estuviese en problemas Dulce princesa, y con lo que usted me ha enseñado, lo más ético a estas tierras y reinos es evitar hacer ese tipo de cosas. -Dice mientras ve como esta agacha la mirada-

Dp: Es cierto Leo, pero viendo que mis súbditos estaban en problemas, acudí a mis medios sin tenerte en cuanta... lo siento. -Dice juntando sus manos-

Leo: Las disculpas es una forma ineficiente de reparar los daños hechos a uno o algo. -Dice mientras esta se entristece por cómo le hablo-

Leo: El perdón no debe de dirigírmelo a mí, Dulce princesa, sino a quien usted afecto con ello. -Dice señalando al reino helado-

Dp: Entonces ya sé que debo de hacer. -Dice mientras se retira-

-Leo mira como la princesa se retira en su cisne y esta prende vuelo al reino helado. Leo se rasca la nuca y chasque nuevamente los dedos para aparecer en el sitio de la razón-

ÉL: A que debo su tu presencia aquí Cosmos. -Le pregunta a Cosmos en su verdadera forma-

Cosmos: ¿Puedo formularle preguntas que puedan responder a mis incógnitas? -Le pregunta con la cabeza agachada y arrodillado-

ÉL: Pregunta lo que desees que conteste Cosmos. -Le responde-

Cosmos: He tenido últimamente en la misión que me encargo muchas dudas sobre la forma de pensar de ellos, cometen muchos errores en cómo se expresan de cómo son en realidad, su naturaleza cambia con respecto a sus beneficios y tienden a pensar sólo en ello. -Dice mientras sigue arrodillado con la cabeza agachada-

Él: ¿Y eso es un problema? -Le pregunta-

Cosmos: Me es difícil entender su forma de expresarse. La gobernante del dulce reino, la Dulce princesa, tiende a demostrar un carácter y comportamiento distinto cuando está conmigo que cuando esta con otros, los aventureros Finn y Jake demostraron convivencia conmigo en tan poco tiempo y ese universo corre muchos riegos de destrucción por varios medios y ese colosal rojo. -Le responde-

ÉL: Quieres entender la naturaleza de la razón en ese escrito, pero si lo haces seria innecesario que tu estancia ahí siguiera. -Le responde-

Cosmos: Disculpe en ello, sólo quiero entender un poco mejor el cómo se existe ahí. -Le dice mientas mira sus manos-

-Un silencio se crea, hasta que ÉL decido hablar-

ÉL: Cosmos... lo que hare será eliminar toda información innecesaria en tu almacén, y a su vez te daré un pequeño empujón en tu comprensión. ¿Eso es lo que esperabas? -Le pregunta-

Cosmos: Disculpe ello, sólo quiero cumplir con perfección lo que usted me pidió. -Dice levantando la cabeza-

ÉL: Cosmos, te die esa tarea para que vieras con otra perspectiva lo que hacen tus hermanos y tú, si no fuese así, no estarías pasando por esto. -Dice mientras Cosmos se levanta-

Cosmos: Creo poder entender el mensaje creador, pero tengo una última cosa que pedirle y preguntarle. -Dice mientras agacha nuevamente la cabeza-

ÉL: Pregunta. -Dice-

Cosmos: Tiene que ver con mi núcleo, he detectado un disfuncionamiento y fuga del canal que utilizo con la creación Sicut Inferius. -Le pregunta-

ÉL: ¿Piensas que cometí un error al crearte? -Le responde con una sacudida en todo-

Cosmos: Pido mis disculpas en esa pregunta creador, no pensé adecuadamente algo a usted. -Este responde, pero voltea al escuchar una risa silenciosa-

ÉL: Y pensar que ella te respondió con algo similar en ese mundo, revidare tu diseño y por último Cosmos, te diré que trates de hacer las cosas para luego pensarlas y viceversa. No es malo equivocarse, aprender de ello, pero no tanto te dará lo que buscas. -Dice mientras Cosmos vuelve a ''Ooo''-

-Los días pasan, Finn y jake conocieron a su héroe favorito y aprendieron de él, Leo fue remodelado para olvidar ciertas cosas y empezar a comprender mejor las cosas iniciando con un cambio en la personalidad de Jake al creer que era un criminal dormido y sorprenderse ambos hermanos al saber que Leo cuida la casa y los mira cuando llega después de pasar parte de la noche con Marceline-

-Fin-


	6. Capitulo 5 -Una vista previa-

«Les saludo y here les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y comencemos»

Capitulo 5. -Una vista previa-

-Todo comienza en la casa de Marceline, en ella se va a encontrar, Finn y Leo que están tratando de ayudarme a componer una canción-

-Para este entonces la amistad entre ellos se había hecho más estable y la nueva programación y corrección de errores en Cosmos lo hicieron más susceptible a las emociones-

-Tras cantar la canción en la cual había sido Marceline en mente y su emoción en ella era de pesar y tristeza, Finn decide hablar-

Finn: Parece ser que tuvo un momento difícil. -Dice con un poco de última por ella-

Marceline: No quiero hablar de ello, sigo enojada con él. -Día mientras levita y revisa su bajo hacha-

Finn: Mmmm ... ¿Y qué tal si hablamos con él? -Dice proponiendo esa idea-

Marceline: No creo que se pueda Finn, ya que es difícil por medios comunes. -Dice bajándole los ánimos-

Finn: En serio, ¿y me gusta eso medios fuera de lo común? -Pregunta mientras ella mira al techo-

Marceline: En primera, ocupas dibujar el rostro de una persona sonriente (-En eso, Finn dibuja el rostro de una Philizando-), luego verterle leche de insecto. -Dice mientras se aleja un poco flotando-

Finn: ¿Y luego? -Voltea a continuación y después de que el dibujo adquiere un brillo en sus trazos-

Leo: Creo que no es una buena idea el hecho de que ese puente e invocación a este plano Finn. -Dice Leo mientras es callado por Finn-

Marceline: Y al final debes decir algo como '' Maloso Vobis Com Et Cumm Spiritum '', pero aún con eso sigo enojada con él ... ¡Pero que! -Su expresión al ver que, en su pared, una grieta se creaba y salían llamaradas de esta, dejando salir un ser que se manifestaba de una forma grotesca-

¿?: Hola Marceline. -Saluda ese ser que llevaba un traje negro y prueba de demonio azul con un cuello que tenía una gema de color violeta-

Marceline: ¿Qué y por qué lo hiciste Finn? -Le grita mientras lo sacude-

Finn: Sólo quería resolver sus problemas. -Dice tratando de zafarse-

-En eso, el demonio se acercaba a Finn, el cual lo mira con una duda

¿?: Dime Marceline, ¿Este es tu lacayo del mal? -Dice señalándolo-

Finn: No soy ninguna lacayo del mal, soy un niño bien. -Dice saltando y moviendo el brazo-

¿? ¿Qué? -Día mientras eructa y gruñe y lo toma de los hombros-

Finn: ¿Qué está pasando? -Dice mientras su alma empieza a salir de su cuerpo-

-Pero antes de que lograse seguir con ello, Leo bloquea su paso-

Leo: Disculpe que anule su adquisición de energía con él, pero que tenga mucho que hacer para evitar cualquier cosa que le permita estar en este plano con conciencia. -Dados tomando un Finn en sus brazos y alejándolo de él-

¿? ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? -Pregunta por lo que hizo-

Leo: Mi nombre en Leo, y usted es Hunson Abadeer, ¿Verdad? -Pregunta mientras este le mira extraño-

HA: ... -Él se queda en el silencio al ver que el sujeto al cual tenía enfrente de él, no irradiaba ni una tenue escancia de tener alma, ni ver sus latidos o flujo de vida ... se veía solo poder verlo con sus ojos-

-Eso sorprendió a Hunson, tanto que dio un paso atrás, porque su instinto le decía que no era algo con lo que tenía que acercarse y que debía resistirlo y mantenerlo en el punto de adorarlo-

Leo: ¿Sigo esperando su respuesta señor Hunson Abadeer? -Dice sobresaltándolo un poco-

HA: Por supuesto que sí, pero creo que lo mejor que yo me retiro de aquí. -Dice volteando a una Marceline que sostenía su bajo, sorprendida por el comportamiento de su padre, pero más al que le quito su bajo hacha-

Marceline: ¡Oye! -Grita al ver que su padre tiene su bajo-

HA: ¿Así que convertiste el hacha de la familia en un ukelele? -Dice pasando sus dedos por las cuerdas del hacha-

Marceline: ¡Devuélvemelo y lárgate de aquí! -Le grita mientras su cabello se alza-

HA: Muy bien, me iré de aquí no sin antes tomar las almas de todo '' Ooo '', nos vemos. -Se desprecia y se descompone en venta por la puerta y el portal se cierra-

Marceline: ¡Mi bajo! -Grita enojada-

Finn: Desate la maldad sobre '' Ooo '' -Dice mientras se aprieta las orejas de su gorro-

Leo: De antemano te digo que no era una buena idea para estos resultados y sí lo estás haciendo, ¿Será todo por hoy? -Pregunta a ambos que le miran-

Finn: Tenemos que ir y detenerlo. -Dice, pero es ignorado por ambos, pues, estaba hablando-

Marceline: Leo, ¿Podrías ayudarme a recuperar mi bajo? -Día mientras mira hacia los ojos y desde atrás grita Finn '' Y salvar Ooo '' -

Leo: Estoy aquí para aprender, sí puedo ayudarme a aprender con eso, lo haré. -Dado mientras se levanta y ambos asientes para seguir a Hunson-

-Mientras le seguían desde el aire, Marceline cargaba un Finn desde los hombros mientras leo sentado en el aire y este seguía el paso-

Finn: Oye, ¿Cómo puedo matar a ese sujeto? -Le preguntamos cuando ambos voltean-

Marceline: Finn, no puedes matar a mi padre. -Dados mientras niega-

Finn: Oh, no, yo... no quería decir. -Se disculpa, pero es detenido por ella-

Marceline: No, literalmente no puedes matar a mi padre, es inmortal. -Le dice mientras Finn medita por ello-

Leo: No necesariamente es ello Marceline y Finn. -Dice mientras voltea a ver por dónde estaba Hunson-

Finn: ¿A que te refieres Leo? -Pregunta con curiosidad-

Marceline: ¿Dices que hay una forma de matar a mi padre? -Pregunta con más curiosidad-

-Leo se detiene y mira al cielo oscurecido e iluminado por las estrellas-

Leo: Nunca me di el tiempo de ver las cosas con otra perspectiva, siempre buscaba errores en ello y evitarlos, pero su mayor error que tienen todas las cosas... es que existen. -Dice confundiéndolos por desviarse de la pregunta-

Marceline: ¿De que hablas Leo? -Dice mientras se acerca a él-

Leo: Que, si existe, puede ser eliminado por mí. -Dice levantando la mano y creando poco a poco una esfera de energía color amarillo que sobresalto a Finn-

Finn: ¡Oye ¡Leo, no será el que está allá! -Dice mientras desase el orbe y mira a la dirección donde dijo Finn-

Leo: Tienes una visión prometedora para tus estándares terrenales, prosigamos a seguirle para detenerlo y devolverle su bien a Marceline. -Dice mientras siguen camino-

-En unas colinas, se encontraban unos seres esponjosos que jugaba con una pelota, hasta que a uno se le fue de mano esta y fue por ella, no sin antes ser sorprendida por Hunson-

¿?: ¿Quién rayos eres tú? -Dice tomando la pelota-

HA: Ah, pues, te aseguro que no soy quien tomara tu alma. Dice mientras levanta una mano y guarda el hacha por detrás-

¿?: A que bueno, porque eso me da mucho miedo. -Dice mientras señala con brazos-

HA: Así, vaya, conozco un ejercicio para eso, ¿Quieres probarlo?

¿?: Bueno. -Dice con un poco de inseguridad-

HA: Primero, cierra los ojos. -Día mientras esta cierra los ojos, pero es golpeada con la base del hacha, causando un moretón en el rostro-

¿? ¿?: Pero que te pasa, pudiste haberme matado. -Dice con enojo mientras se soba el rostro-

HA: ¿Pero no estas feliz de estar vivo? -Dice con inocencia-

¿? ¿Aja si claro ... ¿Y luego qué? -Dice mientras se sigue sobando-

HA: Bueno, esta es la parte más horripilante. -Dice mientras su mandíbula se divide y se agranda con un grito ensordecedor y succiona el alma de la pelusa con un grito de estatura

-Mientras ellos llegan, se venían a varias pelusas juntas-

Finn: Debe de haber estado aquí, Marceline, suelta la bomba Finn. -Dice mientras ella pone una cara de (: m) y lo suelta mientras se escuchaba un silbido y era atrapado por ella nuevamente-

Finn: Todos están temerosos. -Dice mirando a las pelusas que temblaban-

Marceline: Es porque le tiene miedo a él. -Dice mientras señala a la pelusa que tuvo el encuentro con Hunson y ahora estaba decolorada, flotaba y era era Torpe con ojos brillantes-

Marceline: Sip, debe ser mi padre, debe estar cerca de aquí. -Dice soltando a la pelusa que tuvo en sus manos-

Finn: me ayuden a comer, tengo comida para almas que Jake me empaco, ¿Te gusta la col silvestre o el filete de res? -Dice sacando la comida de su mochila y colocándola en la boca de ella que no mostraba el seguimiento de comerla-

Macrceline: Quieres ayudarla, ayúdame a recuperar mi bajo. -Dice tomándolo del hombro-

Finn: ¿Y eso en que nos ayudara? -Dice volteándola a ver-

Marceline: Mi padre robo mi bajo Finn, y cuando lo recupero voy a romperle el cuello y arrojarlo a mi padre a la nocheosfera. -Dice con enojo mientras patea al suelo-

Finn: Tu que te corta Leo, ¿Podemos ayudarla? -Voltea a verlo-

Leo: ¿Marceline o esta pelusa? -Pregunta mientras se saca una gota en Finn por esa pregunta-

Finn: A la pelusa. -Dice acercándosela a Leo-

-Leo la toma en las manos y la mira un momento-

Leo: Hunson Abadeer es una criatura hematófaga de la misma manera que Marceline, pero adquiere su fortaleza en la escancia que mantiene las cosas en este plano ... alterando el orden que planearon, pero no los escritos ... -Dice mientras pone un dedo en el pecho de la pelusa y esta comienza a recobras su alma-

-Finn y Marceline se maravillan por las cosas que hicieron Leo, aun sabiendo que con la anterioridad ya había hecho cosas que los sorprendieron-

¿? ¿Dónde estoy? -Pregunta con una voz débil-

Leo: Te encuentras con tu gente, tu alma regresará a tu cuerpo y no se arrepentirá por nadie más hasta que esta abandone tu cuerpo con el tiempo, regresa con ello. -Termina de hablar y esta se va con los demás-

Leo: Puedo decirles que tu padre Marceline ya ha adquirido más almas y aumentar su tamaño. -Les habla sacándolos del trance-

Marceline y Finn: ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntan con unisón-

-Leo señala atrás para un padre que tenía un tamaño de 40 metros de alto y con una cabeza con la boca invertida, tentáculos salientes por la espalda y bolsas por su garganta que contenían las almas de aquellos que lo quito-

Finn: Debo detenerlo. Dice mientras toma 2 espadas clavadas en el suelo y salta a enfrentarle en vano-

Marceline: Es inútil hacerle frente a mi padre. -Dice mientras se sienta en el suelo y ve a Finn corriendo mientras evita ser atrapado por él-

Leo: Puedo ver que la relación entre ambos no es la más optima Marceline. -Le dice mientras ella sigue mirando a Finn-

Marceline: No lo entenderías, pasaron muchas cosas que hacen que no le perdone con facilidad. -Dice con pesar-

Leo: ¿Comer tus frituras de papa sin tu consentimiento? -Le pregunta causándole una pequeña risa-

Marceline: No Leo, eso no es. -Dice mientras le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro-

Leo: Oh tal vez sea que te dejo en momentos donde en verdad lo necesitabas y pareciera no saber tratar con una hija. -Eso le cayó como una balde de agua fría que hizo ocultara su rostro con su pelo-

-Un silencia se generó entre ello mientras se escuchaban los gritos cómicos de Finn de ayuda para que lo salvaran-

-Leo se levanta y extiende su mano mientras violentamente un poderoso rayo de energía se creó que impacto con Hunson, destruyendo su torso de arriba-

-Leo voltea a ver a Marceline que estaba asustada por el tremendo estruendo que se escuchó-

Leo: Puedo entender un poco ello, mi progenitor me separo de mis similares, nunca pude estar con nadie por más ''tiempo'' del que creerías... sólo fui considerado como un objeto de trabajo que seguía sus órdenes. Pero puedo ver que eres fuerte y pudiste salir adelante aun con las adversidades, BMO me dijo que la vida está llena de retos y dependerá de nosotros enfrentarlos... me gustaría estar a tu lado para ver cómo lo resolvemos-Dice mientras sus ojos se tornaron de azul y blancos-

-Eso sorprendió a Marceline que pudo ver el cambio en sus ojos y por el comentario que hizo se ruborizó un poco y sonriera-

Leo: No destruyas tu padre, creas que lo mejor que habla con antes de que lo devuelva a nocheosfera. -Dice mientras se acercan al cuerpo regenerado de Hunson-

HA: ¿Quién o qué eres tú? -Día mientras jadea por la energía necesaria por la costoa regeneración que paso-

Marceline: Papá, ellos son mis amigos ... Finn y Leo. -Dice señalándolos y haciendo que el arquee su seño-

HA: ... -Se queda en silencio-

Marceline: Papá, él tuvo una pequeña conversación con Leo y creo que después de todo se puede perdonar las cosas que ya me sirvió para quien soy ahora ... te quiero papá. -Dieta sonriendo apenadamente-

-Hunson medita un poco para luego hablar-

HA: Disculpa Marceline por todo lo que puedo pasar, puede que no pueda cambiar mi naturaleza, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te pueda querer y puedo ver que tenga buenos amigos. -Dice riendo un poco-

Marceline: Papá ... -Lora un poco y corre un abrazarlo para luego que ambos vean un Finn y Leo-

HA: Debo admitir que eres un gran guerrero y héroe que hace muchas cosas sin pensar, pero con una naturaleza noble y usted Leo ... creo que en todos mis años nunca había visto a alguien como tú, pero sé que no dejarías que les pase algo a ello, cuídala y me retiro. -Dice mientras que un portal se abre y se retira por ahí, dejando a un Finn y Marceline impactados-

Marceline: Creo que ustedes me están volviendo suave con mis emociones. -Dice riendo por debajo-

Finn: Creo que esto estuvo extremo. -Dice acostándose en el suelo-

Leo: Bueno, creo que tengo que ir con la dulce princesa por algo que me pidió hiciera, me despido de ustedes y adiós. -Dice chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo del lugar-

-Eso hizo que Marceline frunciera un poco el ceño, dejando eso de lado mira a Finn-

Marceline: Oye Finn, desde hace rato se pregunta, ¿para qué es eso bolsillo en tu camisa? -Pregunta señalando el bolsillo-

Finn: Oh, es Jake. -Dice abriendo el bolsillo y este saliendo de él-

Marceline: Con qué era eso, bueno, creo que mejor que yo también, nos vemos. -Dice volando y alejándose por el cielo-

Finn: Y ... ¿Qué podemos hacer Jake? -Le preguntará a su hermano que se sienta a su lado-

Jake: No lo sé jovencito, que sí ayudamos a las personas y vamos de aventura. -Dice mientras se levanta-

Finn: No me parece una mala idea, andando. -Dice mientras le sigue paso a su hermano y el sol va saliendo por las montañas-

-Pasando una semana de aventuras y ayudar a las personas, Finn y Jake vuelven a su viaje a la casa del árbol-

-Al entrar por la puerta, decide ir a comer algo, pero su sorpresa es ver que se escuchaba una risa-

Finn: Hola, ¿Eres tú, Leo? -Dice mientras entra sube otro cuarto y ve a Marceline riendo a carcajadas y Leo recreando escenas un poco incomodas de Finn y Jake-

Jake: ¿Nos perdimos de algo? -Pregunta dudoso-

Leo: Finn y Jake, mientras que no me tocaron las cosas más, salir a lugares y convivir con Marceline que llego hace unas horas para 'pasar el rato' '- Dice mientras desaseas recreaciones-

Marceline: Hola chicos, viendo que se fueron, decidí hacerle compañía a Leo para que se divirtiera, pero viendo que ya llegaron, lo dejares por ahora. -Dice despidiéndose y saliendo por la ventana-

Finn: ¿No sueles hacer esas cosas Leo? -Pregunta ya dejando su mochila en suelo-

Leo: Puedes tener razón en eso, pero se deben hacer cosas distintas. Lo mejor ahora será que ustedes descansen, yo recogeré lo que ensuciaron. -Dice levantándose y tomando la mochila de Finn para limpiar los platos que usaron para cenar-

-Ya ambos hermanos dirigiéndose a sus respectivas camas, se dispusieron a dormir, cosas que ninguno pudo conciliar-

Finn: Oye Jake. -Susurra-

Jake: ¿Qué tú? -Dice volteándose a verlo-

Finn: ¿Puedes dormir? -Dice levantándose de la cama-

Jake: No, ¿Qué nos está pasando? -Dice algo preocupado-

Finn: No lo sé, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que estamos vigilando. -Termina de decir para que ambos mirasen a la ventana y vieran como desde una colina lo vieron como el caballo extraño que los observaba, tras que cerraron la persiana y este no se alejaron, ambos decidieron y empujaron por la colina-

Jake: ¡Óyeme caballo impertinente, vete de aquí, perturbas mis sueños! -Le grita al caballo-

Finn: Espera, déjame intentarlo, con diplomacia ... '' disculpe jamelgo, le imploro alejarse de mis tierras por esta noche, pero invitarás a volver a degustar bocadillos otro día '', ¿Qué hubo? Por lo tanto, no hay resultado en lo que esperaba y fue ignorado por este, lo que ambos decidieron aventarlo, cosa que no paso el caballo que parecía no mostrar indicios de moverse del lugar-

Finn: Parce que no es fácil. -Dice limpiándose el sudor-

Jake: No quería usar mis poderes contigo, porque estaba cansado, pero ya colmaste mi paciencia ¡Wuaaaaaa! -Dado mientras se agranda, toma al caballo y extiende tu brazo para dejarlo a una distancia considerable-

Finn: Ya no debería sufrirnos problemas desde ahí. - Dice mientras se retiran-

Jake: Amo a mi cama. -Dice hijo una voz baja-.

Finn: ¡Yo también! -Celebra, cosa que no duro y que el caballo volvió al mismo lugar-

-Eso descoloco un poco a Finn y Jake-

Finn: Oye Jake, ¿qué tal si lo encantamos con música? -Dice proponiendo una idea-

Jake: Es una grandiosa idea Finn. -Dice mientras estira los brazos y forma un '' Yo '' en cursiva y toma su viola-

Jake: Escucha equino y obedece. - Mientras toca Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, cosa que no funciona, toca una pequeña pieza de Claro de Luna, para seguir con Cabalgata de Las Valquirias,

-Pues viendo que no está funcionando y que decir que atrajo un grupo de serpientes, Finn decide avisar de ellas y arrojar su viola lejos para alejar a las serpientes-

Jake: Oye ... ¿Y si lo matamos? -pregunta ya desesperado por querer dormir-

Finn: No, Jake, no vamos a matar al caballo. Dice cruzando los brazos-

Jake: Tienes razón, fui un loco y me ofusque, que tal si lo disfrazamos de conejo, jejeje, y llamamos a uno halcón y que él lo mate. -Día mientras que la imita como seria que el halcón atrapa al caballo y lo despedazara-

Finn: ¡Que !, no vamos a hacer eso viejo. -Dice moviéndolo y soltando para que diera una vuelta más calmado-

Jake: ¿Dije que el halcón lo mataría ?, yo equívoco, que el halcón lo tomó suavemente y lo llevó a un lado, donde con mucho amor lo cuidaría. -Dice mientras se abraza a sí mismo haciendo énfasis en ello-

Finn: Wow, eso si suena genial. -Dice mientras ambos prosiguen un vestir al caballo-

-La cosa empeora un poco al ser atacados levemente por los halcones que terminaron llevándose al caballo, ambos prosiguen a dormir, pero el caballo cae del techo y tienen un pleito, hasta que Leo llega al dormitorio de ellos-

Leo: Puedo ver que están discutiendo, y deduzco que el ciclo se vio afectado por este individuo. - Les habla mientras sostiene una tasa que contiene un líquido caliente-

Finn y Jake: No podemos dormir por este caballo, y ya intentamos de todo. -Dice con unisón-

Leo: ¿Me estás diciendo que este «caballo» (-Lo señala-) les molesta que los observe? -Pregunta mientras le da un sorbo a la taza-

Finn: ¿Puedes destruir al caballo? -Ya dice con pesar-

Jake: Si, como lo hiciste con aquellos seres. -Dice entre dormido y despierto-

-Leo les mira, luego al caballo y deja su taza flotando para que chasquee los dedos para reparar el agujero en el techo y ponerlos en sus camas-

Leo: Según ustedes, Dulce princesa y Marceline, me dijeron que esa no es la forma correcta de resolver unos problemas. Pero pienso que, sin tomar esas medidas, sería mejor que me hubieran dicho que hiciera que se durmieran y yo resguardara la casa, cosa que haré. -Termina chasqueando nuevamente los dedos y durmiéndolos, para luego mirar al caballo-

Leo: El acoso no es algo bien visto por las leyes de aquí, Rey helado. -Dice mientras toma nuevamente su taza y baja a la planta baja-

Rh: ¿Cómo supo que era yo? -Dice saliendo de la botarga de caballo y bajando por las escaleras siguiéndole-

-Tras llegar, el Rh mira a Leo que estaba calentando agua con una tetera-

Leo: ¿Degustas una taza con té, Rey helado? -Dice moviendo otra taza-

Rh: ¿No es una trampa, o sí? -Pregunta poniéndose a la defensiva-

Leo: Puedo destruirte junto a esta dimensión, sólo trato de seguir las normas de un invitado. -Dice sirviendo ambas tazas con más té-

Rh: No sé quién eres, pero, ¿Quiero saber si estas tramando algo aquí? -Dice mientras toma asiento-

-Leo le mira, este se inquieta un poco y ve como Leo se sienta en el sillón para meditar un poco-

Leo: Es cierto que la razón de mi estancia aquí es que estoy para aprender, busco aprender de las cosas que no puedo entender, como el caso que tú estabas aquí... tú quieres saber cómo es que Finn y Jake son felices. -Dice mientras termina dándole un sorbo a su taza-

Rh: ¿Y que tal si los quería congelar para poder llevarme a la Dulce princesa? -Dice tratando de descolocarlo y evitar que lo atrape-

Leo: Porque se ve que has sufrido por mucho tiempo, tanto que tus mismas memorias se han suprimido para evitar sentirlo de nuevo. -Explica mientras le mira y le apunta a su corona-

Rh: Estuvo tan profundo que no entendí. -Dice sorprendido-

Leo: Espero poder tener una relación no violenta y estable entre nosotros. -Dice tomando otro sorbo-

Rh: Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ser mi amigo? -Dice con brillos en sus ojos-

Leo: En otras palabras, sí. -Dado mientras el Rey helado toma la otra taza y la templada y le da un trago-

Rh: Como amigos te creo y déjame decirte que esto sabe a agua. -Dice con alegría al principio y con duda al final-

Leo: Es porque es agua caliente. -Dice con inocencia-

-El Rey helado lo mira un poco, pero luego sonríe para luego levantarse a la estufa-

Rh: Vamos nuevo mejor amigo, te gusta cómo se hace un buen té. -Dice mientras Leo le sigue-

-Ya pasando los días, Finn y Jake se encontraban rescatando a la princesa Anillo de compromiso de la prisión del reino helado-

-Tras el incidente, el Rey helado se deprime del que nadie quiere, que se toma un baño y se afeita, pasando un entrando y engañando sin querer a varias princesas-

-Dentro del dulce reino, la Dulce princesa estaba acomodando varios documentos y libros con la ayuda de Leo-

Dp: No te preocupes Leo, muy pronto terminaremos con esto. -Dice acomodando unas papeles-

Leo: No me molesta organizar cosas Dulce princesa, es algo con que me especializo. -Dice acomodando rápidamente las cosas que le tocaron-

Dp: Después de esto, ¿No quisieras salir a comer algo Leo? -Pregunta mientras terminaba de organizar-

Leo: Acepto su invitación Dulce princesa. -Dice ya terminando de acomodar de igual manera-

Dp: Muy bien, por cierto, ¿Dónde decías que estaban Finn y Jake? -Dieta mientras toma aciento-

Leo: Finn y Jake se encuentran en los dominios del reino helado para liberar a la princesa Anillo de compromiso. -Explica mientras toma asiento también-

Dp: Ya veo. - Al decir eso, un silencio se forma entre ellos, Leo solo se limita a la princesa mientras está debatiendo si hacer un movimiento-

Dp: Tú puedes Bonnibel, tú puedes hacerlo. -Piensa para si misma para poder hacer su movimiento con Leo-

Leo: Le pasa algo princesa, está perdiendo electrolitos rápidamente. -Dice mientras pone un paño para secar el sudor de ella por los nervios-

Dp: Gracias Leo, yo quisiera ... -No puedo terminar y que entrar por su puerta-

Gb (plátano (s) de Guardia): Princesa, le están hablando en la puerta del castillo. -Dado mientras es respondido por una mirada de ella que reflejaba enojo-

Dp: Por glob ... enseguida bajo. -Dice con toda la paciencia que tenía para no enojarse con ese guardia banana por interrumpir una oportunidad-

-Leo solo se limitó a seguir a la Dulce princesa por los pasillos, pero, es retenido por Mentita-

Dp: ¿Rey tierno? -Pregunta ya con calma y sorpresa-

Finn: A si es princesa, él pide verla. -Dice con entusiasmo-

Dp: Nunca lo había escuchado antes. -Dice meditando un poco-

Jake: Es porque acaba de llegar por estas tierras princesa. -Dice con el mismo entusiasmo-

Dp: Esta bien chicos, iré a recibirlo, pero tendrá que venir. -Día mientras es seguido por Finn y Jake para llegar al final a la puerta del castillo donde estaba un hombre azul con nariz puntiaguda y un suéter verde con pantalones-

RT (Rey Tierno): Un gusto conocerla Dulce princesa. -Emboza una sonrisa un poco incomoda mientras llegaban por detrás de varias princesas-

Dp: ... -Sólo le mira sorprendida-

Finn: ¿Pasa algo princesa? -Le preguntamos mientras es callado por la mano de la princesa-

Dp: Mis disculpas, pero creo que demorare unos minutos, por favor esperen. -Dice mientras arrastra a Finn y Jake rápidamente a otro cuarto-

Dp: Chicos, necesito que vayan al reino helado. -Día mientras los guías a una salida rápida-

Jake: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahí princesa? -Dice dudoso-

Dp: Sólo vayan, tengo un presentimiento que sabrán cuando lleguen ahí. -Los empuja para que salga rumbo al reino helado-

Dp: Muy bien, creo ponerme en guardia mientras esto. -Ya disponiéndose de valor, se acerca nuevamente al grupo de princesas que rodeaban al Rey Tierno-

RT: Entonces princesa, ¿Le gustaría salir con nosotros? -Dice ya extendiendo la mano-

-La dulce princesa se veía con todas las intenciones de negar esa afirmación, pareciera ser absurda, pero las príncipes que podían apoyar y rechazar la repulsión con él, podían afectar la relación entre el reino. Algo exagerado, pero posible, hasta que su ayuda llego-

Leo: Disculpe mi demora Dulce princesa, el mayordomo Mentita quiso hablar de antevisto y termine con ello. -Dice saliendo del pasillo, tomando la atención de las princesas, el Rey Tierno y la Dulce princesa-

Dp: ¡Leo !, me da gusto que estés aquí. -Dice mientras corre para estar a su lado-

Leo: Yo he estado aquí desde un tercio de día, Dulce princesa. -Explica cuando señala al cuarto donde estaban-

Dp: Siento mucho este inconveniente, pero ya estaba haciendo algo de antemano. -Dice ya sabiendo que se salvó de ello-

RT: ¡Que !, ¡Leo, ha traicionado nuestra amistad! -Grita furioso por ese inconveniente-

Dp: ¿A qué se lees Leo? -Le pregunta cuando lo mira a la cara-

Leo: Yo entable una amistad de aprendizaje y tolerancia con el Rey ... -No termino la frase que que Finn y Jake entraron de golpe mientras gritaban (¡Rey helado!) Y sacaban pelo de la mochila de Finn para pegárselo con pegamento-

-Tras una explicación del rey helado para las princesas que les hervía la sangre por haber sido engañadas e insultadas porque él mismo dijo que se volviera más gordo, terminaron acribillando al pobre-

-Ya tirando en el suelo, Leo se acercó para ayudarme a levantarlo, eso sorprendió a los presentes-

Leo: Creo que no es lo mejor que le golpearan, Rey helado. -Dice mientras lo levanta y la limpia la ropa-

Rh: ¿No necesito tu ayuda? -Dice volteándose para no verle la cara-

Leo: Si así lo deseas. -Chasquea los dedos para devolverlo a su reino-

Princesa Anillo de Compromiso (PAC): Oye Dulce princesa, ¿Quién es tu amigo? -Dice mientras señala un Leo-

Dp: Oh, él es Leo, un amigo que fue encontrado por Finn y Jake. -Dice mientras le explica y se acercan las demás princesas con ellas-

Princesa Esmeralda (PE): ¿Y es soltero? -Pregunta con brillos-

Dp: ¿¡Qué !? -Dice con sorpresa-

PAC: ¿Ustedes no tienen nada ?, ¿verdad? -Dice acercándose más a la Dulce princesa-

Dp: Este, yo ... -Dice ya roja por esas preguntas-

PE: Entonces es un no. -Dice cruzándose de brazos-

Dp: Esperen ... chicas ... -Dice tratando de calmar a las chicas que se estaban peleando por él-

-Mientras que las princesas peleaban por ver quién lo invitaba primero, es tomada de la mano por Leo para salir de ahí-

Dp: Leo. -Dieta tratando de calmarse-

Leo: La hora del desayuno para usted se va a pasar Dulce princesa, no quiere perderse ese alimento. -Dice mientras ambos desaparecen, ella forma una sonrisa y asiente mientras que una bola de humo de la forma de la reñida pelea de las otras princesas-

-Los días pasaron desde ese inconveniente de las princesas y el Rey helado, para ese entonces, estaba amaneciendo en las praderas, pero uno de los aventureros no tenía uno de sus mejores días-

Jake: Finn, cuéntame un cuento. -Dice enfermo, acostado en su cama y con unos ojos de cachorro dolido-

Finn: Muy bien ... oh, ya sé, había una vez ... -Cuando iba a empezar, fue detenido por un '' ¡No! '' Por parte de Jake-

Finn: ¿Qué pasa Jake? -Pregunta a su hermano-

Jake: Ese y yo lo se Finn, cuántico uno nuevo. -Dice cerrando los ojos-

Finn: Pero ya has escuchado todos mis cuentos ... Ya sé, iré a buscarte y haceré un nuevo cuento, solo espera. -Dado tomando sus cosas y marcharse del lugar al bosque-

-Jake se queda un solo solo, decide tratar un sueño para luego ser interrumpido por Leo que estaba entrando-

Jake: Hola Leo. -Le saluda con la nariz tapada-

Leo: Puedo decirte que en el camino que vas, se pasara en unas horas. -Habla mientras se acomoda el cuarto y limpia la sopa que Jake le había escupido a un finlandés-

Jake: Lo siento por eso. -Dice algo apenado-

Leo: No temas por ello Jake, ¿Estás seguro de que no erradique el agente patogénico que invade tu organismo? -Pregunta por la decisión previa de Jake-

Jake: No, fue divertida escuchar la historia que Finn va a traer. -Explica cuando se levanta y se acerca a la ventana para ver el bosque-

Leo: ¿Entonces quieres escuchar una historia? -Día tomando la atención de Jake-

Jake: ¿Sabes una historia? -Pregunta dudoso-

Leo: Si tú eres un curador con eso, te lo puedo contar. -Dice acomodándose en una silla y Jake se acomoda en su cajón para escuchar-

-Leo se queda en silencio un momento, para después juntar sus manos y apareciese una proyección-

Leo: Era una vez, en un lugar muy lejano, se encontró una joven que en su interior estaba creciendo un bebé.

Su vida pareciera ir por un buen camino después de las adversidades que paso de antemano, todo eso hasta que un día se le dio un fin a su vida.

Ella se vio envuelta en un asalto que llevo su vida al borde, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y pedir clemencia a quién estuviese cercas. Ya dando sus últimos y el reloj de su vida descendiendo, se dice alguien.

Rogando que la ayude, solo se limitó a cómo se abandonó ese mundo, antes de retirarse, que dijo que la única cosa que ella tenía, que le sirvió de aprendizaje. -Dice proyectando una silueta oscura de esos eventos, mientras sus ojos se tornaron azules intensa-

Jake: ¿Se escucha que es triste la historia? -Dice sin dejar de ver la silueta-

Leo: ¿Quieres que continúe? -Le pregunta sin verlo-

Jake: Sigue. -Dice acomodándose otra vez-

Leo: Como decía, él tomo al bebé del vientre de la mujer y se dejó el cuerpo en ese lugar.

El resultado se vio más difícil de lo que esperaba, así que, ¿qué hacer? El tiempo paso y la pequeña se volvía más grande, preguntándose porque su «padre» era diferente y le pedía que no le hablara de frente o de él.

El corazón de la niña demostró ser más de lo esperado, no tenía odio, miedo o pena por el niño, ella parecía tener mucho afecto.

El tiempo se vio pasando, ella se volvió una adulta, cuando supo la verdad de su madre y de cómo era esa persona que tenía como familia sin él, decidió alejarse de él.

Él se quedó solo en la deriva, aprendiendo y pareciendo que no importaba que esa niña que había criado ahora le odiara.

Pero como buena historia siempre tiene un final trágico, el final de su mundo se aproximaba, para ello ya había pasado varios años, ahora pareciese la historia volver a su origen.

Ella buscaba desesperadamente a él, y cuando lo hacía, vio que él estaba destruyendo su mundo, pidiéndole que le ayudara, él la negó.

Todos los años juntos, ella miró como los desechaba junto a su mundo, su pareja y su futuro hijo sin la excepción.

Como un último intento, las últimas palabras, a lo cual el escucho ... -Un silencio que se forma en eso, Jake miro cómo Leo mira fijamente la silueta, como si estuviera quieto que estuviera arrepentido-

Jake: ¿Y qué dijo Leo? -preguntó para tratar de hacer que reaccionara-

Leo: Le dijo: "Gracias por haberme elegido para ser tu hija, sé que nunca entendiste bien cómo lo haré o lo harás con alguien más, que solo me ayude a comprender las cosas que tu" "Eso es lo que más me importa, papá y mamá" - "Así que, lo dijiste que fue por el mismo evento, ella lo miró y lo hizo para llorar".

Leo: El acepto lo último, se alejó de ella sin decirle nada, ya con el niño a manos y destruido por el mundo, los únicos recuerdos que quedaban con ella son ahora notas ... -Jake vio como Leo estaba quieto, mira a su rostro para responderse que el de la historia era él-

Y algo paso, algo que todo el tiempo que estuvo con él nunca lo había hecho, expresar un sentimiento, y era el arrepentimiento ... Jake se levantó para abrazar un Leo que aun miraba la silueta de la mujer que tenía cuidado ya hace muchos escritos-

Jake: Y ... ¿Cómo se llamaba? -Pregunto esperando una respuesta-

Leo: Se llamaba Stella. -Dice apagando la imagen que creaba-

Fin.

«Aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora sea el momento de volver a esperar para el próximo. Nos vemos. »


	7. Capitulo 6 -Una idea-

**_Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste._**

-Iniciando un nuevo día, Finn y Jake se encontraban reparando la casa del árbol hasta que Leo volviera de donde fuese-

Finn: Oye Jake, ¿Crees que Leo se tarde bastante? -Dice mientras limpia el exceso de baba en el árbol-

Jake: No lo sé Finn, pero creo que sería dejarlo así. Él no suelo salir con otros. -Dice tomando los restos para acomodarlos en una pila-

Finn: Tienes razón, aunque me gustaría que reparara el árbol con sus movimientos de manos. -Dice tratando de imitar sus chasquidos-

-Ambos ríen por ello, pero cuando Finn chasquea los dedos, un estruendo, seguido de una onda expansiva limpio los cielos de las nubes cercanas-

-Ambos se miran por ello, pensando que fue posiblemente Leo el responsable-

Jake: Vamos hermano, que ya casi anochece. -Dice mientras entras a la casa y le seguía Finn-

-Mientras la noche se posaba en las praderas, a lo lejos se podría ver a Leo y Marceline caminando (ella flotaba a su lado) hacia la casa del árbol-

Marceline: Fue divertida la fiesta en el reino de las nubes, ¿No lo crees? -Dice mientras se sacude del hombro que tenía algo de nubes-

Leo: Pienso que esa diversión se hubiese prolongado más si no me hubieras hecho hacer saber lo que yo puedo hacer. -Dice sacudiéndose su polera negra con rayas blancas-

Marceline: ¿Qué esperas que hiciera?, ese sabelotodo creía que no podrías ganarles a todos. -Dice cerrando los ojos-

Leo: ¿Entonces desaparecer por un largo tiempo un reino es señal de poder? -Dice deteniéndose para mirar al cielo-

Marceline: Parece ser que no has lidiado con personas así. -Dice cruzándose de brazos mientras alza una ceja-

Leo: Generalmente me mantenía alejado sin ser percibido o pensado, y con respecto a personas así, simplemente las elimino. -Dice alzando su mano, creando una onda que recrea las nubes dispersas-

Marceline: Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Leo. -Dice viendo las nubes devuelta-

Leo: Suelen decirme eso constantemente. -Dice sentándose en el suelo-

-Ella se siento de igual manera, algo cercas, mientras ambos miran a las estrellas-

Marceline: Siempre me han gustado el brillo que dan las estrellas. -Dice suspirando un poco-

Leo: Luminosidades esféricas de plasma que crean su brillo por la deliberación nuclear de elementos que se mantienen por su gravedad. -Eso desconcertó un poco a Marceline-

Leo: Sabes, desde que contemple a aquellos, siempre veían a las estrellas como algo inspirador, aterrador, como trasporte, para contar leyendas e historias... pero muchos pensaban que podían ser su compañía o algo sagrado. -Dice sin dejar de ver el cielo-

Marceline: Y... ¿Tú que piensas? -Dice curiosa por todo lo que dijo-

Leo: Son masas de energía, pero, pienso que la maravilla se encuentra en la interpretación de cada quien. Mirar al final del túnel, comienzas a ver la luz de las estrellas y te preguntas si estas soñando, dormida en la sombra de un árbol. Indagas intensamente que el tiempo se pierde, todo se despeja para poder mirarla. -Dice extendiendo su mano-

-Pareciera que toma un pedazo del cielo nocturno, viéndose en ella una estrella brillante-

Marceline: En serio, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. -Dice convencida de que Leo nunca dejara de sorprenderla mientras mira el pedazo de cielo-

Leo: Esta estrella es pequeña, pero brillante. Llegará un día en que se volverá una gigante y luego se comprima y cree a un monstruo o un espectáculo increíble. -Dice limpiando el resto de estrellas y dejando sola a la estrella-

Marceline: ¿A qué viene eso? -Dice confundida-

-Los ojos de Leo dejan de ser grises para volverse azules-

Leo: Esta estrella es brillante y fuerte, como tú, y dependerá con el tiempo ver en que se volverá. Consérvala y demuéstrame que tú también puedes ser una estrella que me maraville con verla. -Al decirlo, ella voltea el rostro para que no viera su sonrojo por aquellas inesperadas palabras de Leo hacia ella-

Marceline: ¡Que! Es decir, ¿Qué hicieron Finn y Jake cuando te fuiste? -Dice tratando de hacer de lado lo antes dicho-

-En ello, los ojos de Leo perdieron tonalidad para volverse algo opacos-

Leo: Un molusco gasterópodo se encontraba en declive por la necesidad de encontrar una pareja, destruyendo tu propiedad y pidiéndole a Finn y Jake que le ayudasen por el hecho de ser héroes. -Dice levantándose-

Marceline: Entonces... ¿Lo ayudaron? -Es ayudada a levantarse por Leo y este apunta a la casa del árbol semi-construida con barrotes y más-

Leo: Creo que le daré una ayuda. -Dice mientras chasquea los dedos y el árbol se refuerza-

-En ello, Marceline mira la estrella y luego a Leo que se le quedo mirando-

Leo: También ello. -Dice extendiendo su mano y formando una pulsera que ahora tenía la estrella como si fuera una piedra-

Marceline: Leo, ¿Qué tal si vamos a una parte antes de que vuelvas? -Dice tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo al bosque-

Leo: No veo el negarme. -Dice mientras no opone resistencia mientras es jalado por Marceline-

-Ya estando en el bosque sustos a otros, huidas, fiestas y risas, fueron todo lo que hicieron en la noche, claro era Marceline quien planeo todo-

-Ya siendo de día, Leo volvía a la casa del árbol, donde al parecer no se encontraba Finn y Jake-

BMO: Oh, volviste Leo. -Dice saludándolo desde el sillón-

Leo: ¿Fue un inconveniente mi ausencia? -Dice acercándose-

BMO: No, de hecho, Finn y Jake salieron. -Dice mientras estaba buscando algo-

-En ello, el teléfono de la casa empieza a timbrar, Leo se levanta y atiende a la llamada-

Leo: Casa del árbol en las praderas, habla Leo. -Dice esperando a que contesten-

Jake: ¿Leo?, me alegro que contestaras. -Dice aliviado-

Leo: Si soy yo, ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu alivio? -Dice dudoso-

Jake: Claro, Finn y yo estábamos jugando pelea, pero por accidente sometí a Finn y este se quedó dolido, así que decidí no volver a pelear, paso el día y cuando estábamos por comer, un portal se abrió en la sala y salieron unos tipos de cristal que secuestraron a Finn, cosa que yo les seguí, pero atraparon a Finn y lo convirtieron en cristal mientras yo no podía hacer nada. -Dice hablando rápido y tomando bocanadas de aire-

Leo: Entonces, ¿Qué gustas que haga? -Dice sorprendiendo a Jake del otro lado-

Jake: ¡Podrías ayudarnos! -Dice ya exaltado-

Leo: Muy bien, pero antes, me sorprende que el dispositivo primitivo que tienes puede llamar desde otra dimensión. -Chasque los dedos y enfrente de él sale Finn y jake, con la sorpresa de un ser de cristal con forma de elefante enano-

Jake: Gracias viejo. -Dice limpiándose el sudor-

Leo: Veo Finn que sufriste una metamorfosis por la sobre exposición de rayos catalizadores de estos cristales. -Dice arrancando un pedazo de su rostro-

Finn: Pensé que me vendría mejor una nueva apariencia. -Dice sarcásticamente-

Leo: Para tu espécimen, esto será mejor. -Chasquea los dedos y los cristales se pulverizan para muestran a Finn con un estilo distinto de ropa-

Finn: Wow, gracias Leo. -Dice viéndose-

Leo: No es de que agradecer, pero, ¿Destruyo a ese individuo inconsciente? -Dice extendiendo el brazo y acumulando energía-

Jake: ¡No! -Dice interponiéndose y por ello, Leo desase la acumulación de energía-

Finn: Es tronquitos, sólo que ahora está poseída por esa manzana de cristal que comió. -Dice explicándole a lo cual, Leo se acerca y aparece la manzana (O trozo de ella) en su mano-

Leo: Con eso bastara. -Dice desapareciendo la manzana y, por ende, ella ya volvía a su forma original-

Jake: Gracias Leo. -Dice levantando a Tronquitos del suelo y colocándola en el sillón-

Leo: Y te pregunto Jake, ¿Por qué tu moral se vio afectada por un encuentro violento entre ustedes? -Dice mientras recoge el polvo residual de los cristales que cubrían a Finn-

Jake: Tuve un mal recuerdo sobre ello. -Dice algo desanimado por lo sucedido-

Leo: El tiempo que llevo conociéndolos desde un aproximado de 6 meses, sé que tienen problemas, pero se las ingenian para lidiar con ellos-

Finn: Tienes razón Leo, creo que podremos con lo que se nos ponga adelante. -Dice tratando de animar a su hermano-

Jake: Saben que, qué tal si salimos a estirar las piernas y pasar el rato juntos. -Dice ya con bastantes ánimos-

-Ya cuando estaban a punto de irse, el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, Finn se acerca y contesta-

-Tras la llamada de recordatorio de la Dulce princesa para ser quienes lleven las tartas al salón del congreso real, el día paso y en la mañana se encontraban en la fábrica que realizaba las tartas-

Dp: Muy bien chicos, ahora debo decirles que estas tartas son una tradición que se ha llevado por varios años, ahora les conllevo esa misión a ustedes. -Dice colocando unas tartas en una mochila anti gravitatoria-

Finn: No se preocupe Dulce princesa, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello. -Dice tomándolas-

Dp: Gracias chicos, y recuerden, si es que no llegan las tartas me van a cortar la cabeza. -Dice riendo mientras se sube a un elevador-

Leo: Entonces no sería mejor si usted llega personalmente con ellas. -Dice tomando una de las tartas, pero es ignorado-

Dp: Bien chicos, los veo ahí. -Dice ya cerrándose el elevador y dejándolos solos-

-En ello, Finn toma otra mochila y la carga con otras tartas que luego las rocía con una sustancia que según la Dulce princesa te podía paralizar de por vida-

-Terminándola de rociar, Finn le entrega la mochila envenenada a pan de canela para que la llevase por el camino seguro-

Jake: Oye Finn, ¿No se supone que nosotros las íbamos a llevar? -Dice esperando la respuesta-

Finn: Y lo haremos Jake, lo que hice fue poner a Pan de canela como un cebo para quienes intentasen llevárselas y nosotros iremos por el desierto con las originales, nadie sospechara. -Dice con algo de orgullo por su brillante idea-

Leo: Sabes Finn, estar en un medio térmico elevado, donde el alimento escasea y los individuos existentes trataran de conseguir la comida por cualquier medio es más inseguro que el camino asegurado y directo. Y el hecho de rociar un acelerador catabólico con barbitúrico en esos postres y tu equivocación en la entrega sería innecesario seguir con ese camino y dejar a Pan de canela que lo haga. -Dice, pero voltea para ver que Finn y Jake ya se habían retirado del lugar, Leo se limita a tomar unas tartas y guardarlas para luego seguirles el paso-

-Ya caminando por el desierto, Finn, Jake y Leo pasaban por ruinas y suelos infértiles-

Finn: No se preocupen, ya casi llegamos. -Dice mientras pasan por unas construcciones que parecían emitir luz-

Jake: Mira Finn, ¿De dónde vendrá esa luz? -Dice asomándose por encima de unas rocas para ver a un grupo de forasteros cocinando un frijol-

Finn: Debemos acabar con ellos, ellos intentarían quitarnos las tartas. -Dice mientras se esconden más-

Leo: A lo que recuerdo, ustedes me decían que no era lo «correcto» hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando querías resolver un problema. -Dice nuevamente para quedar solo otra vez-

-Tras ese enfrentamiento impulsivo de Finn, sólo consiguió que le quitaran unas tartas, lo cual le molesto, pero decidió aun seguir-

Leo: ¿Aun crees que es buena idea seguir por este sendero Finn y Jake? -Dice mientras el ahora cargaba las tartas-

Finn: No Leo, debemos seguir por este camino, ¿Quién sabe qué cosas le habrán hecho a Pan de canela? -Dice mientras se imagina lo peor, pero lo que pasaba era que él seguía caminando tranquilamente por el túnel mientras silbaba-

Leo: Si tú lo dices Finn. -Dice, pero se detiene en seco al estar en la entrada de una cueva-

Jake: ¿Qué pasa Leo? -Dice al ver ese cambio brusco en él-

Finn: ¿No quieres entrar en la cueva? -Dice señalándola-

Leo: Si insisten seguir este camino en el desierto, lo más recomendable seria rodear esta cueva. -Dice, pero vio que la mochila se la quitaron y ellos 2 entraron en la cueva gritándole que lo verán en la conferencia-

-Leo se queda un rato observando a la cueva, a lo cual escucha una pequeña luz, seguido dos gritos y muchos gruñidos agudos. Chasque los dedos para desaparecer-

-En ello, Leo aparece en las afuera de donde es el congreso real, aparece las tartas que guardo antes de irse y antes de que entre es detenido por unos guardias-

Guardia: Disculpe, usted no puede estar aquí. -Dice señalándole que se retirara-

Leo: Según la Dulce princesa podía entrar aquí. -Dice mientras el guardia baja el brazo-

Guardia: Dulce princesa, deje que yo me encargue de ello. -Dice retirándose y llegando otro guardia que cuide su lugar-

-Las horas pasaron, Leo se encontraba sentado en un risco esperando la respuesta de aquel guardia, miro a cierto punto para ver como Finn y Jake llegaban corriendo al congreso-

-La noche se posó en el congreso, las personas se empezaron a retirar y aún seguía Leo esperando la respuesta de aquel guardia-

-Justo cuando se iba a retirar de ahí y regresar al fuerte del árbol, alguien le hablo-

Dp: Leo, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dice acercándosele-

Leo: Me adelante mientras seguía a Finn y Jake, llegue y un guardia me prohibió el paso, yo le hable de usted y mientras esperaba decidí sentarme aquí. -Dice señalando donde estaba-

Dp: ¿Y por qué no entraste de todas formas? -Dice sentándose en una roca y el hace lo mismo-

Leo: Es porque usted me está enseñando que hay cosas que tienen un régimen, y espere hasta que me respondieran. -Dice viendo el ambiente-

Dp: Pero te perdiste todo Leo, te estaba esperando. -Dice un poco triste y bajo lo último-

-En un silencio, Leo aparece una tarta de las que guardo, eso sorprendió a la Dulce princesa-

Leo: Entonces, ¿Me permitiría entregarle esta tarta que eran para usted? -Dice apareciendo un plato-

-Ella se sorprende y luego sonríe-

Dp: Lo acepto con mucho gusto Leo, pero, ¿Me permitirías compartir esta tarta contigo? -Dice sonriendo inocentemente-

-Los ojos de Leo se tornan azules, pero volvieron a ser grises-

Leo: Con mucho gusto princesa. -Dice apareciendo una cuchara para cada quien-

-La escena se veía como la Dulce princesa platicaba son entusiasmo con Leo, sonreía y reía por las cosas que decía Leo sobre las cosas que solían hacer Finn y Jake, debes en cuando ella se armaba de valor y le daba probadas a Leo con su cuchara-

-Leo se quedaba mirando como ella se comportaba así cuando estaba con él, algo en él hizo que tuviera un pensamiento que cambio algo en su pensar-

Leo: ¿Por qué siempre sonríes con tanta alegría en mi presencia?, pero... es agradable.

Dulce princesa, prometo cuidar esa sonrisa. -Piensa mientras parecía formarse una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

-La noche paso y cada quien se retiró a donde era su hogar, la Dulce princesa le pidió su ayuda personal a Leo-

-En otra parte, Finn y Jake se encontraban haciendo labores de héroes ya sean ayudar a otros y combatir a monstruos-

Finn: Con esto terminamos. -Dice bajando del árbol después de ayudar a alimentar a unos polluelos-

Madre pájaro: Muchas gracias, son ustedes mis héroes. -Grita la madre de los polluelos desde lejos-

-Ambos hermanos caminan por un rato hasta que Jake decide hacer el primer comentarios-

Jake: Apuesto que pensaste que la manzana era la Dulce princesa. -Dice mientras Finn se detiene de seco y se sonroja-

Finn: ¿¡Qué!?, no. -Dice moviendo sus manos en negación-

Jake: Ay papá, pues claro que lo hacías. -Dice mientras Finn trata de ocultar su rostro en su gorro-

Finn: Además, no ves que ella está más interesada en Leo que en mí. -Dice algo desanimado-

Jake: Oye Finn, creo que lo mejor sería olvidar eso y seguir con otras cosas de héroes. -Dice logrando animar un poco a Finn-

-Justo cuando ellos estaban por seguir marchando, una bruja sale de los arbustos sorprendiendo a los héroes-

Bruja: Hola, ¿Cómo les va? -Saluda mientras forcejea para salir del arbusto- Es cierto lo que dijo el ave, ¿Son ustedes héroes? -Hablo con esperanzas-

Finn: ¿Qué hacía escondida en los arbustos? -Pregunta con duda por la repentina aparición de aquella bruja-

Bruja: No estaba escondida en los árboles, lo que pasa es que soy una bruja de los árboles, me convierto en parecidos, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ustedes son héroes y necesito de su ayuda. -Dice señalándolos-

Jake: Momentito. -Dice mientras arrastra a Finn-

-Ya suficientemente lejos para que nos los escuchara-

Jake: Finn, no confió en ella, mejor no le ayudemos. (¿Pero por qué no?, tal vez sea una bruja buena -Le dice Finn-) Porque es una bruja, en serio, estás loco o qué, la gente fea no puede ser buena. Lo mejor será que yo me encarge de este asunto sin ningún inconveniente. -Le explica a Finn su movimiento, cosa que no resulto y termino en un enrollo y Jake atrapado en las raíces del trasero de la bruja con la que sería succionado-

-Finn, en su intento de evitar que Jake fuera consumido por aquella bruja, fue a conseguir cabello de princesa-

-Ya atardeciendo, Finn se encuentra tirado en el suelo, golpeado y rasgado por tratar de escapar del malentendido que causo a varias princesas por un poco de su cabello-

Finn: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, Jake será succionado y parece que la única opción es que yo haga... «eso» -Dice mientras se arrastra sin rumbo alguno ya bastante desesperado-

Leo: Finn, ¿Por qué estas tirado en el césped? -Pregunta Leo sosteniendo varias bolsas con comida e utensilios-

Finn: Hola Leo. -Saluda vagamente-

Leo: Aun no has respondido mi pregunta Finn. -Dice bajando las cosas para ponerse en cuclillas y acercarse un poco más a Finn-

Finn: Lo que pasa es que estábamos ayudando Jake y yo a varias personas, pero cuando terminamos de alimentar a unos pájaros, una bruja apareció y pidió que le ayudáramos a conseguirle cabello de una princesa, cosa que nos opusimos y atrapo a Jake en su trasero y lo está absorbiendo en estos instantes. La única manera de que libere a Jake es que yo le entregue cabello de princesa, cosa que no he podido conseguir ya que me malinterpretan o golpean. -Dice sentándose en el suelo mientras se sacude la tierra de la camisa-

Leo: Entonces ocupas cabello de princesa, ¿Te ayudo a conseguirlo? -Le pregunta mientras le toca el hombro y le cura las dolencias junto con su ropa reparada-

Finn: ¿Y si mejor me ayudas a recatar a Leo? -Dice levantándose y mirándolo-

Leo: Eres un héroe Finn, lo más razonable es que sigas lo que te están pidiendo. -Dice mientras vuelve a levantar todas las cosas que traía-

Finn: Muy bien Leo, pero, ¿Dónde conseguiremos cabello de princesa? -Le pregunta mientras le sigue a Leo-

Leo: Pues iremos con una la Dulce princesa, ella es la única que le podías explicar esto y accedería a ayudarte. -Explica ya siguiendo su camino al Dulce reino-

-Ya caminando al dulce reino y anocheciendo, la Dulce princesa se encontraba regando las plantas de su jardín, hasta que se percató de la presencia de quienes se aproximaban-

Dp: Hola chicos. -Dice embozando una sonrisa-

Leo: Hola Dulce princesa, podría tomar unos minutos de su tiempo, Finn y yo necesitamos pedirle algo. -Dice bajando las cosas y chasqueando los dedos para desaparecerlas-

Finn: Pudiste hacer eso desde que las compraste. -Dice un cansado Finn por cargar aquellas bolsas engañosamente pesadas-

Leo: De hecho, podía hacerlo, sólo quería ver si todavía tenías resistencia. -Dice dejándolo en blanco a Finn por esa broma blanca que hizo Leo-

Dp: Dime Leo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -Dice acercándose para estar frente a él-

Leo: Princesa, estamos en un inconveniente y le puedo pedir si podía darme un poco de su cabello, por favor. -Dice tomándola de las manos-

Dp: Eh... ¿Mi cabello? -Dice confundida por aquella petición-

Leo: A si es Dulce princesa, necesito un poco de su cabello. -Dice mientras toca un mechón suelto de su cabello, asiéndola enrojecer-

Dp: Bueno... no sé qué decir. -Dice juntando sus manos

Leo: Podria decir que sí. -Dice asiéndola parpadear por ese comentario inesperado-

Finn: Es que... lo que sucede princesa es que ocupo un mecho de cabello de princesa para poder liberar a Jake de una bruja que busca ser bella. -Dice, esperando que su explicación sea lo suficientemente buena como para que le de cabello y pueda salvar a Jake-

-Ella se queda viéndolo, para acto seguido cortar algo de su cabello dejándolo algo corto

Dp: Espero que con esto puedas ayudar a Jake, Finn. -Dice mientras Finn emboza una sonrisa y se dirige rápidamente donde se encontraban la bruja y Jake-

-Viendo que volvieron a dejarlos solos otra vez, Leo voltea a ver a la princesa que estaba viendo el pedazo de cabello que ahora le faltaba, para después ver que Leo le estaba mirando-

Leo: Sabes Dulce princesa, me agradaba verla con el cabello largo, pero viéndolo con ese estilo que ahora tiene, debo decir que es mejor que antes. -Dice caminando hacia donde fue corriendo Finn-

-Ella solo se sorprendió todavía más por aquellas palabras-

Dp: Le gusto este corte de cabello. -Dice embozando una sonrisa y tocándose el cabello para acto seguido ir caminando al castillo-

-Los días pasan, la Dulce princesa se había dedicado a realizar una «super parrillada científica» invitándolos para que le ayuden en los preparativos y en el mismo evento-

Finn: Espero que a la princesa le guste. -Dice cargando una bandeja con una réplica de burbujas de saliva del dulce reino, hecho claramente de la saliva de él-

Jake: Ósea tú, le regalaras tu saliva. -Dice jugando Jake haciendo que su hermano negara y tartamudeara por ese punto de vista-

-Ya llegando, la princesa se encontraba encendiendo el fuego con Flambo, para luego ver como ambos héroes llegan-

Dp: Hola Finn y Jake, me alegro que hayan podido venir. -Dice bajándose del escenario de madera-

Finn: Dulce princesa, podría cerrar sus ojos, es una sorpresa. -Dice colocando atrás su obra de arte-

Dp: Muy bien Finn, los tengo bien cerrados. -Dice poniendo sus manos en sus parpados-

-En ello, una corriente de aire más un movimiento brusco (Un estornudo por parte de la princesa) hizo que se destruyera y Finn con horror en sus ojos intentase realizar otra replica los más rápido posible-

Dp: Muy bien Finn, abriré mis ojos. ¡Wow, gracias Finn!, adoro el rosa. -Dice viendo la bandeja que Finn tenía-

-Finn se emociona porque termino funcionando el regalo, acto seguido salió Mentita y Chet peleando por la espátula, como consecuencia empujaron el carbón y este propago el fuego, hasta que Finn salto y apago el fuego con trozos de carne, impresionando a los presente y pidiéndole que haga una presentación para cuando iniciase la parrillada-

-Finn se fue con un aura deprimente al saber que no tenía algún tema con el cual podía hacer una presentación-

Jake: Entonces qué harás hermano. -Dice caminando a su lado-

Finn: No lo sé Jake, soy un ignorante al lado de todos ello. -Dice desanimado-

Jake: Entonces ya sé, tomaremos prestados cerebros de donde vive la sabiduría, ósea, vez. -Dice animado y levantando los brazos-

Finn: Oh, ¿En villa mente? -Dice curioso-

Jake; No menso, la biblioteca. -Dice algo molesto-

Finn: La de los muertos vivientes. -Dice enfatizando los brazos como un zombi saliendo de la tumba-

Jake: Ay no, la biblioteca normal. -Dice algo sacado de sus casillas-

-Finn se le queda viendo, pero después se dirigen a la biblioteca donde cada quien toma un libro para tratar de aprender más-

-Las cosas no resultaron como ellos esperaban, pues, ambos se aburrieron por lo lento que era aprender y fueron echados por la princesa tortuga por el escándalo que hicieron-

-Ya caminando a unos prados con árboles de manzanas-

Finn: Si no podemos aprender de los libros, busquemos a alguien que nos pueda explicar cosas científicas. -Dice recuperando en animo-

Jake: Si, pero, ¿Dónde encontraremos a alguien inteligente? -Ambos capacitaron por unos instantes para llegar al mismo resultado-

Finn y Jake: ¡Leo! -Ambos asintieron y fueron corriendo a buscarlo-

-Mientras ellos buscaban a Leo, él se encontraba en cueva junto a Marceline que estaban platicando-

Leo: Así que todo ha pasado Marceline. -Dice tirando una piedra al lago-

Marceline: Déjame ver Leo, fueron atacados por unos lluviacornios, atacados por cerdos de unas vainas para al último convertirse en reyes. -Dice flotando cercas de él-

Leo: Vendría siendo sólo Finn en lo último, ellos querían comerse a Finn. Cosa que nunca intentaron conmigo y lo que le sigue es por no estar descansados. -Dice detallando los eventos previos-

Marceline: Pues no tengo dudas de que a ustedes les gusta meterse en problemas. -Bromea y se ríe un poco-

Leo: Según BMO, esto es algo que tengo que hacer para entender las cosas mejor. -Dice tocando el agua y calmándola al instante-

Marceline: Sabes Leo, me he divertido últimamente contigo, pero aún tengo ese pensamiento de que tú no piensas lo mismo. -Dice algo decaída y seria-

-Leo se le queda viendo fijamente un momento-

Leo: Marceline, aun me cuesto entender muchas cosas, y tomando en cuenta las cosas que has hecho por mí para entender, debo decir que es un gesto muy agradable y satisfactorio de tu parte. En pocas palabras y más entendible, gracias por ayudarme. -Dice tomando su mano en lo último-

-Ella no reacciona ante lo dicho, hasta que mecánicamente se aleja rápidamente con un gran sonrojo, claro es, por lo último que hizo-

Marceline: ¡Qué!, digo, bueno... -Ella empieza a jugar con sus dedos, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos y articular frases-

Leo: Bien Maceline, esto lo dejare por el momento, agradezco que estés a mi lado para ayudarme. Ahora, quede en estar en un lugar a esta hora, nos vemos después. -Chasquea los dedos para desaparecer, dejándola sola-

Marceline: Aun no tuviste el valor de actuar primero Marcy, supongo que será difícil, pero no imposible. -Hablo para sí misma, decepcionada por no poder hablar con Leo sobre lo que ella pensaba-

-Llegando a la parrillada, Leo aparece, más claro era que todo estaba siendo un caos, pues un agujero negro empezó a tragarse el lugar-

Leo: Hola Dulce princesa, llegue a tiempo para la parrillada como dijo en su invitación. -La saluda, pero ella, junto al resto de personas (dulce gente y maquinas) estaban aferradas a Jake para no caer en ese monstruo-

Dp: ¡Leo, ¿Qué haces ahí?, ¡ven enseguida! -Grita ella, preocupada por su bienestar-

-Sin más, Leo se acercó a ellos sin mostrar un esfuerzo por la atracción gravitatoria del cuerpo de atrás (sólo su cabello y ropa mostraban como si las aspirasen, más no se desgarraban), sorprendiendo a todos-

Leo: ¿Así está bien, Dulce princesa? -Pregunta ya estando de frente con ella-

Finn: Leo, ¿Cómo es que no te ves influenciado por el agujero negro? -Pregunta sorprendido, pues parece sorprendido aun con los anteojos de Nerdico-

Leo: Así que tú creaste esta anomalía. -Dice señalando a el agujero negro-

Finn: Exacto, lo cree para demostrar una maravillosa presentación mía. -Dice con un toque de demencia-

Dp y Jake: ¡Perdió la cabeza! -Gritaron al unisón-

-Leo medita un poco, se acerca al agujero negro, extiendo se mano y empieza a comprimir aquella anomalía hasta hacerla desaparecer. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquel acto sin esfuerzo que hizo-

Finn: Pero, ¿Cómo? -Pidió si entender cómo Leo hizo desaparecer aquella anomalía-

Leo: En primer lugar, a todos ustedes mentes brillantes, esto no era un agujero negro, era una gran fisura sobre el del espacio, lo que hice fue comprimirla de tal manera que llevándola a un nivel aún menor que lo subatómica, haciendo que las cuerdas reparen el daño hecho. -Dice sacudiendo sus manos-

Finn: Pero, eso es un agujero negro, y esa hipótesis no ha sido probada. -Explico incrédulamente Finn-

Leo: Un agujero negro no es una fisura como tal, es un objeto cuya densidad esta alta con respecto a su volumen, que esta puede crear un horizonte. Y sobre las cuerdas, hay varias estructuras que rigen los universos, y esta es una de ellas-Dice chasqueando los dedos y reparando los daños que hizo Finn-

Finn: Pero yo cree una máquina que crea agujeros negros. -Dice aun con incredulidad-

Leo: ¿La hiciste tú, o la hicieron los anteojos? -Dice señalándolos-

Finn: Yo, al fin puedo comprender todo lo que siempre has dicho. -Dice sosteniendo los lentes-

Leo: Finn, el conocimiento es un potenciador de doble filo, siempre ha llevado a todos a buscar más de lo debido, ayudándolos en sus metas o destruir a los demás. Aunque es muy poco lo que dije. -Dice quitándole las gafas-

Leo: Como es en ti, Finn. Estas gafas te ayudaron a crear un desastre en todos los sentidos, sólo para que al final tu pudieses ayudarlos y poder ganar un anhelo que deseas con mucho ímpetu. -Dice desapareciendo las gafas-

Dp: Leo... ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? -Pregunta por todo lo que dijo-

Leo: Yo sólo sé lo que he hecho Dulce princesa, más no lo que haré después. -Dice chasqueando los dedos para que acto seguido se prendiera el fuego-

-Leo se acerca a Finn, que aun esta desorientado por lo que hizo-

Leo: No deberías jugar con estas cosas Finn, no cuentas con las capacidades para hacerles frente. -Dice quitándole el polvo de los hombros-

Finn: No sé qué hice. -Dice un poco amurado-

Leo: Descuida Finn, esto no es nada. -Dice alejándose de él-

Dp: Dime algo Leo, ¿Crees que podamos hablar un poco más sobre los temas que dijiste? -Dice entre curiosa y emocionada-

Leo: Veo que no entendió lo que dije, pero recordando lo que dijo BMO, empezaremos por donde usted guste Dulce princesa. -Le dice, a lo que ella lo toma contenta del brazo y se alejan a una silla-

Finn: Otra vez se volvió a ir con ella. -Dice triste-

Jake: Descuida Finn, tienes aún muchas oportunidades. -Le dice tratando de animarlo-

Finn: Si, creo que tienes razón. -Dice aun triste para ver como ellos ya estaban sentados juntos-

Fin.

 _ **Gracias por haber llegado al final, espero les haya gustado y comente que les pareció. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	8. Capitulo 7 -Un cambio-

Capitulo 7. -Ven conmigo-

-Nuevo día, nuevas aventuras. Ya de noche en la casa del árbol, se encontraban Finn, Jake, BMO y Leo jugando-

Finn: Muy bien, sólo tengo que derrotar al flojo Sam para superar el puntaje de Leo. -Dice mostrando mucha concentración en lo que está haciendo-

Jake: Tú puedes hermano, sólo tienes que hacer el combo especial. -Dice dándole ánimos-

Finn: Muy bien Flojo Sam, comencemos. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, derecha, vuelta, arriba, abajo, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, derecha. -Pero antes de lograr derrotarlo, el flojo Sam se come al personaje de Finn dando por terminado el juego-

Finn: Aahhmm, como siempre. BMO, este juego es de lo peor, si estuviésemos dentro del juego podríamos derrotarlo fácilmente, con mis propias manos. -Dice seguro de sí mismo-

BMO: Oh no, es más peligroso de lo que crees. Dice asustado y advirtiéndoles-

Finn: Espera BMO, explícate. -Dice confundido-

Jake: ¿Hay manera de que entremos al juego? -Pregunta con mucha curiosidad-

BMO: Claro Jake, si oprimo este botón (Dice abriendo un compartimento para mostrar un gran botón rojo que Jake toco al momento molestando a BMO). Si yo toco el botón, serán transportados peligrosamente a mi juego mental principal donde hay un gran peligro. -Dice ahora si advirtiéndoles más sobre el peligro que representa hacer eso-

-Ambos amurados por eso, Finn tiene una idea, la cual Jake entiende y ambos hermanos se retiran a dormir sospechosamente, haciendo que BMO los vea con ojos de sospecha-

-Leo sale bajando las escaleras con una taza de té-

Leo: Veo que no pudieron alcanzar el puntaje BMO. -Dice sentándose cercas de él-

BMO: Tengo el presentimiento de que harán algo irresponsable. -Dice ya volteándolo a ver-

Leo: Entonces BMO, ¿Seguiremos esta noche o será en otro momento? -Pregunta recogiendo la sabana que estaban usando Finn y Jake-

BMO: Será otra noche, ahora quiero descansar. -Dice ya cansado-

Leo: Entonces así será BMO, reposa tu sistema. -Dice subiendo las escaleras mientras BMO procede a dormir-

-Ya de noche, Leo estaba en su cuarto meditando sobre las cosas que ha hecho en todo este tiempo-

Leo: Día 215 del calendario terrestre, son las 4:21 am. El aprendizaje adquirido en este lapsus de tiempo aún sigue pareciéndome una incógnita. Las cosas que son beneficiosas es que hay varios individuos que me están ayudando en mi trayecto. Las personas más relevantes son Finn el humano alterado y la forma de vida cambiante que es coloquialmente llamado «Jake el perro», son con quienes paso gran mayor parte de mi estancia aquí, invitándome a recorrer parajes con individuos peculiares, mazmorras deshabitadas e incluso reinos con bastante variabilidad. Ellos me inculcan lo que es estar con varias otros y convivir para disfrutar el momento.

BMO, el organismo mecánico con una estructura a un alma, es quien suelo aclarar algunas dudas o hacer que estas no sean tan complicadas, cuando no hace eso, me invita a pasar tiempo jugando unos videojuegos que, desde un punto de vista externo a esta nota, son entretenidos.

Marceline, la reina vampiro. Una chica que ha pasado por un trayecto bastante complicado para tener esa actitud bastante despreocupada.

Dejando al último, pero sin importar el orden, está la Dulce princesa, un ser compuesto de polímero y sustancia radiactiva residuales de un elemento pesado a consecuencia de una guerra nuclear mundial. Ella, ante todos, es quien me resulta un más interesante, no entiendo por qué su comportamiento cambia cuando está a mi lado o yo al suyo, pero siempre que estamos los dos juntos y solos, emboza una sonrisa que... no lo sé, pero me atrae verla hacer eso.

Creo que debería tomar nuevamente el collar que mis similares me hicieron. -Termina de escribir en un cuaderno que luego desaparece, se levante y se percata que un destello de luz, junto a ruidos de gritos y rayos se escuchaban en la sala-

Leo: Parece ser que ambos fueron aun con las advertencias. -Habla para sí mismo, lo cual sale de su cuarto y se dirige a la sala-

-Ya llegando, encuentra a BMO aun dormido, pero ve como en la pantalla se ven a Finn y Jake caminando. Decide sentar y tomar a BMO para ver lo que hacen ellos dos-

-Aquellos minutos miro como Jake se aventó a un acantilado 2 veces, Finn era perforado por la abeja reina y después comido por el flojo Sam para terminar a ambos corriendo por sus vidas-

BMO: He, hola Leo. -Saluda despertando y percatándose que Leo lo sostenía-

Leo: Hola BMO, buenos días. BMO, ¿Tú sientes dolor? -Pregunta dejándolo en la mesa-

BMO: ¿A qué debes esa pregunta Leo? -Pregunta levantándose-

Leo: Bueno, tu cuerpo se expandirá y traerás de vuelta a Finn y Jake; junto con aquellas criaturas del juego, bueno, iré a prepararles su desayuno. -Dice retirándose y acto seguido, BMO expulsa a Finn y Jake de su interior para luego expulsar a los monstruos del juego-

-Y así empezó la mañana en las praderas, al parecer Finn los derroto con un movimiento especial y BMO enojado los devolvió al juego, cosa que Leo los saco para que terminaran su almuerzo y después volverlos a meter-

-Los días pasan, y la Dulce princesa les invita a beber té-

Dp: Chicos, ¿Saben qué hora son? Debo estar en villa vegetal para la feria anual de ciencia, ¿Podrían cuidar mi planta? Generalmente contra todo mal, pero, nah. -Dice dándoles una planta parecida a un alcatraz-

Finn: No es ningún problema princesa. -Dice cargando la planta-

Dp: Bien chicos, volveré en el halcón. ¡VIERNES!... -Grita para acto seguido aparecerse un halcón gigante que la toma de los hombres y se aleja-

Jake: Bueno, entonces hay que divertirnos. -Dice tomando la planta y seguido por Finn-

-Ya retirándose, volvieron a dejar a Leo solo-

Leo: Parece ser que nuevamente me han dejado solo. -Dice levantando una hoja caída-

Leo: Será mejor que vaya que los deje ser hasta que ocupen mi ayuda. -Dice sentándose y se dispuso a seguir tomando su té-

-Las horas pasan, Finn y Jake se divertían con la planta, cosa que la iba secando poco a poco. Dándole el toque final de quemarla con una chimenea-

Finn: Muy bien preciosa, es hora de dormir. -Le dice acostando a la carbonizada planta-

Jake: Sí, ya es hora de hacer la meme. -La acobija-

Finn: Ah... ¡Ya la matamos! (¡Ay no! -Por Jake-). Jake, tenemos que ir a la tierra de los muertos por el alma de la planta. -Dice asustado-

Jake: Sí, tienes razón. -Dice calmándose-

Mentita: Disculpa, pero no puede evitar escuchar que hablaron sobre la tierra de los muertos. -Dice apareciendo con una charola-

Finn: ¡Que!, digo, ¿Sabes cómo llegar? -Dice ocultando la planta-

Mentita: Por supuesto, sólo será por un pequeño costo. Ahora chicos, tómense de las manos y mire a la esquina. -Dicen acercándose a la esquina del cuarto-

Jake: Y... ¿Ahora qué? -Pregunta sin ver nada en la esquina-

Mentita: Ahora hagan viscos, las puertas de las sombras se abre. Saluden a la muerte de mi parte. -Dice mientras ambos héroes cruzan el portal-

Finn: Bien. -Dice despidiéndose-

Mentita: Sigan al castillo de luz y no beban... el agua. -Pero ya se habían ido-

Leo: Hubiese sido mejor que les avisaras antes de que entraran. -Dice entrando al cuarto sorprendiendo a Mentita-

Mentita: Joven Leo, pensé que se había ido con la princesa. -Dice tratando de calmarse-

Leo: No, decidí quedarme y ver como se desenvolverían las cosas. -Dice sentándose-

Mentita: Entonces, ¿No me hará nada? -Dice asustado-

Leo: ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?, usted les brindo su ayuda, cosa que aceptaron. No veo hacerlo. -Dice calmándolo-

Mentita: Entonces si no va hacerme nada, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? -Pregunta ya más calmado-

Leo: Bueno, quería preguntarte algo, ¿Sabes por qué la Dulce princesa se comporta extraño cuando está sola conmigo? -Dice sorprendiéndolo por ese comentario-

Mentita: Joven Leo, ¿En serio no sabes que trata de decir la princesa? -Pregunta pensando que estaba jugando-

Leo: Si supiera la respuesta, no viera necesario preguntarte sobre ello. Volviendo a lo mismo, sólo ella ha actuado así conmigo. -Dice apareciendo un orbe que muestra como ella se comporta con él-

Mentita: Bueno joven Leo, prometí ayudarle y creo que es mejor hacer esto. Lo que pasa es que la princesa le tiene mucho aprecio a usted. -Le dice a lo cual el mueve la cabeza sin haber entendido-

Mentita: Bueno, en pocas palabras, ella lo quiere mucho. Está enamorada de usted. -Dice ya para dejarlo en claro, cosa que Leo medita-

Leo: ¿Ella está enamorada de mí?... ¿Y qué se supone que haga yo? -Dice a lo cual Mentita se queda incrédulo por eso-

Mentita: Joven Leo, ¿Usted nunca se ha enamorado? O ¿Sentir alguna emoción? -Dice un poco desconcertado-

Leo: No fui hecho para operar con esas cosas o entenderlas, pero, mi estancia actual es para entender las emociones que quieren aplicarme. -Dice sorprendiéndolo-

Mentita: Entonces eso explica su falta emocional. Bueno, ahora sabe el por qué la princesa actúa de esa forma con usted. -Dice tomando la cacerola y acercándose a la puerta-

Mentita: Espero y por lo menos entanda como las suelen actuar aquello con sentimientos, es algo delicado que no debe ser tomado a la ligera, espero y pueda responder con comprensión los sentimientos de la princesa. Después de años a su lado, es la primera vez que la veo sentir eso otra vez. Buen día joven Leo. -Dice despidiéndose y retirándose del lugar-

Leo: Responder los sentimientos de la Dulce princesa, está enamorada de mí... sigo sin entender. -Chasquea los dedos para aparecer en la tierra de los muertos-

-Justo cuando el toca suelo, se generó un silencio aun mayor del que ya era habitual-

-Caminando por aquellas tierras, todos los muertos le veían con pavor, alejándose lo más que puedan. Al llegar a las puertas de quienes entran o no, los guardianes lo miraron, cosa que Leo sólo se limitó a seguir caminando. Al llegar al castillo, la muerte le habla-

Muerte: ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunta sosteniendo su bastón el cual le ayudaba en su karesansui-

Leo: Mi nombre es Leo, y vine a preguntarte algo. -Dice acercándose a lo cual la muerte se aleja-

Muerte: No tengo nada que escuchar, retírate antes de que mi paciencia se agote. -Dice algo molesto-

-No estaba molesto con él, eso era una máscara por la inseguridad que sentía al estar frente a aquel ser-

-Leo levanta la mano con lo cual lo levanta y lo jala hasta estar frente a él-

Leo: Vine con todas las intenciones de preguntarle al encargado de la recolección de seres de esta tierra. -Lo avienta contra su castillo, destruyéndolo en el instante-

-La muerte se levanta, ya enfurecida se aproxima de golpe a Leo, cosa que desistió al instante al ver como aquel ser tomo otra forma, sorprendiéndolo al momento-

Muerte: Que... pero... no puedes ser. -Dice asustado y retrocediendo-

 _Cosmos: ¿Ya responderás mi petición?_ -Habla Cosmos, el cual es rodeado por un aura que deforma la realidad a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo-

Muerte: Mis más sinceras disculpas a usted o gran señor, nunca imagine que me tocaría estar frente a uno de los pilares del todo, un ser supremo que supera por mucho a las entidades máximas y dioses. -Dice arrodillándose-

 _Cosmos: No te arrodilles y no me digas que soy un dios, ustedes sólo buscan ser conocidos y respetados o venerados. Eso no representa nada, de cualquier manera, yo sólo creo, observo y destruyo._ -Dice reparando el desastre moviendo un poco la mano-

Muerte: Mis disculpas o gran señor. -Dice aun arrodillado-

 _Cosmos: Si arrodillarte es tu forma de expresarte a aquel, te equivocaste de ser. Debes demostrar eso a mí semejante mayor. Yo sólo vine a preguntarte algo_. -Dice volviendo a su ser Leo-

Muerte: Lo que usted desee, yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance. -Dice parándose y acercándose con las manos juntas-

Leo: ¿Cuánto cuesta la inmortalidad de un ser? -Dice caminando por su jardín de arena y dejando patrones en su recorrido-

Muerte: Con todo el respeto a usted gran señor, ¿Usted no podría hacer eso? Y ¿No se supone que la vida y la muerte no es nada para usted?-Dice para luego ver como Leo se detiene y lo mira-

Leo: En efecto, si puedo. Pero me estaría metiendo en papeles que no me corresponden del todo y no es para mí, es para alguien. -Dice apareciendo un orbe con una persona mostrándose en el-

Leo: Es la Dulce princesa, soberana del dulce reino. Ella se ha vuelto alguien de mí interés y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así. Siempre habla con un tono que muestra alegría cuando está conmigo, y quisiera conservarlo por más tiempo. -Dice levitando el orbe que muestra su perspectiva de él-

Muerte: Entonces quiere hacerla inmortal para que no se separe de su lado, tengo que decir que es una petición de amor que suelo escuchar a menudo. -Dice tomando el orbe-

Leo: No fui creado para entender esas cosas, pero, hay algo en ella que no me deja tranquilo. Quiero ver en que terminara esto. -Dice desapareciendo el orbe-

Muerte: Por usted gran señor, haría todo lo que pueda, pero... si quiere seguir las normas que están regidas, debe dar algo a cambio. -Dice apareciendo una flor blanca-

Leo: ¿Qué te parece si no te destruyo al instante junto a la vida y todos los demás seres celestiales? -Eso congelo a la muerte y luego se sobresaltó-

Muerte: ¡Esta bien, está bien!, creo que lo único malo será que ella puede morir por un agente externo, pero el tiempo no la matará. -Dice dándole un toque más a la flor-

Leo: Creo que puedo encargarme de ello, has cumplido mi petición y te dejare existir hasta que destruya los escritos. -Dice retirándose ya con la flor en manos-

Muerte: Espere gran señor, sólo tengo algo más que decirle. -Eso hizo que Leo se volteara-

Leo: Habla. -Dice-

Muerte: Usted estará a punto de entrar a un lugar el cual no hay regreso, el hacerlo cambiará su forma de ver y entenderá que no fue buena idea darle inmortalidad. -Dice a lo cual Leo se limitó a ver el castillo de luz-

Leo: Veremos si eso es cierto. -Le chasquea los dedos y se retira-

-Ya pasando los días desde que Leo se encontró a la muerte, la fecha del cumpleaños de Finn se aproxima cada vez más-

-El día estaba en su apogeo, Dulce princesa, Finn, Jake y Leo se encontraban caminando por lo que era una parcela la cual contenía troncos ya viejos-

Dp: Si, mi tío abuelo Gumball corto todos estos árboles en una noche. -Finn y Jake exclaman de sorpresa- Y dime Finn, tú has de tener muchas historias sobre tus parientes humanos. -Dice sonriendo-

Finn: De hecho, no conozco a ningún humano. De hecho, cuando pienso mucho en ello me pongo extraño. -Dice con un tono de voz algo nulo-

Dp: Caray, ya arruiné la conversación. Olvidemos eso y les pediré sí podrían arrancar de raíz todos estos troncos. -Dice apuntando a un tronco bastante grande-

Finn: Si hermano, arroja la bomba Jake. -Dice encogiéndose en una pelota para luego ser aventado por Finn y agrandarse para arrancar los troncos y hacer el ruido de una explosión-

Finn: ¡Muy bien! -Ya dice más contento-

Dp: Que alegro que estés mejor Finn. Aun sabiendo que eres el único humano que hay en «Ooo», nos vemos y no me odies. -Dice retirándose rápidamente-

Jake: Vamos Finn, hay que seguir arrancando troncos. -Dice volviendo a encogerse, pero al caer, lo hace en un objeto metálico con lo cual le causo dolor-

Finn: Jake, ¿Estas bien? -Se acerca a su hermano-

Jake: Si, solo choque con esta cosa. -Dice señalando al objeto que era la escotilla de un búnker subterráneo-

Finn: Me pregunto qué habrá aquí adentro, vamos a echarle un ojo. Leo, ¿Vienes o te quedas a quitar los troncos? -Dice al verlo arrancar un tronco con una mano-

Leo: Terminare el pedido de la Dulce princesa, cuando acabe, iré con ustedes. -Dice creando un potente rayo que destruye el terreno-

Finn: Creo que se quedara un rato, vamos Jake. -Dice bajando las escaleras mientras le sigue su hermano-

-Los minutos pasan y Leo ya había arrancado y reconstruido el terreno-

Leo: Lo mejor será ir con ellos. -Al voltearse, mira como salen del búnker seguido de una mujer bastante corpulenta-

Finn: Oh, hola Leo. Déjame presentarte, Susana, él es Leo y Leo, ella es Susana. -Dice acercando a Leo junto a aquella gran mujer-

Leo: Un gusto conocerla. -Extiende su mano a lo cual ella se le queda viendo y se aleja rápidamente-

Leo: Según ustedes, la forma en la que yo salude era la adecuada. -Dice poniendo sus manos en sus caderas-

Jake: Pues quien sabe, sólo tenga algo de miedo ya que nos conoce apenas. -Dice acercando a Susana a Leo-

Finn: Susana, Leo no te hará nada malo, ¿Verdad Leo? -Le pregunta-

Leo: Si lo que buscas es convivir con ella, no veo el motivo de hacerle algo a ella. -Dice acercándose un poco, a lo cual ella se aleja-

Finn: Bueno, es hora de que conozca Susana al mundo exterior. -Dice extendiendo su brazo-

Jake: Sí, pero sutil y lentamente. -Dicen a lo que todos se dirigen a ayudar ahora a Susana a explorar el mundo-

-Desde enseñarle a las criaturas externas, los ecosistemas y terminar sentados en una fogata en el bosque mientras tuestan unos malvaviscos-

-Una pequeña canción por parte de Finn hacia Susana por su alegría de encontrar a más humanos, hacía que el héroe estuviera contento y satisfecho de no ser el único-

Finn: Y, ¿Cómo está tu malvavisco Jake? -Dice pasando el suyo más adentro del fuego-

Jake: Dorado como el amanecer, y ¿Ustedes? -Dice arrancando un pedazo de este para comerlo-

Finn: Tostado. -Dice tras comerse el casi carbonizado malvavisco-

Leo: ... -El observa como el malvavisco era consumido por el fuego, sin despegar la vista de este-

-Leo se percata que lo están mirando y levanta la mano para reestructurar al malvavisco quemado y dárselo a Susana que se asustó por ese movimiento, pero lo recibió-

Leo: Disculpen ello, no había hecho esto ante. Sólo pensé algo sobre Susana, Finn. Dice volteándolo a ver. Luego mira a Susana que se come salvajemente los dulces restantes-

Finn: Ya lo sé, hay que llevarla al dulce reino, todo está hecho de dulce ahí. -Dice llamando la atención de ella-

Jake: No lo sé, tal vez se emocione un poco. -Habla haciendo referencia a su comportamiento con los pocos dulces que tenía-

Susana: Dulce... reino. -Dice babeando con los ojos muy dilatados por el azúcar-

-Ya todos en el dulce reino, la noche llego y Finn, Jake y Susana salían para explorar las calles. Leo decidió hablar con la Dulce princesa con lo cual ella acepto un poco extrañada-

-Ya ambos en un cuarto, estaban sentados enfrente de cada quien-

Dp: Y entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablar Leo? -Dice empezando la conversación-

Leo: Estuve pensando sobre las cosas que han pasado desde que llegué Dulce princesa. Y creo que aún me cuesta entender aun lo que pasa. -Dice sacando algo de su bolsillo-

Dp: Eso podría ser claro Leo, puedo entender que las cosas se compliquen para ti. -Dice poniendo su mano encima de la suya-

Leo: Esto son 2 regalos de mi parte Dulce princesa. -Dice colocando la flor en la mesa-

Dp: Que bonita flor, pero, ¿Qué significa? -Dice tomando la flor que irradiaba un aura de luz-

Leo: Usted me hablo una vez que necesita tiempo para ayudar a su gente, investigar y más. Así que le conseguí esta flor del reino de los muertos. (Eso la sorprendió) La flor le permitirá que su alma no sea consumida por el tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que agentes externos la puedan matar. -Dice tocando la flor y esta apaga su aura para brillar completamente-

Dp: ... -Estaba conmocionada por lo que dijo-

 _Inferius: Wow... tengo que admitirlo, no me esperaba eso de Gran C._ -Habla resonando en la cabeza de ella-

Dp: No sé qué decir Leo. -Dice acercando la flor más a su rostro-

Leo: Puedes decir que sí. -Dice juntando sus manos-

Dp: ... -Vuelve a entrar en choque-

 _Inferius: Lo más recomendable seria que aceptaras princesa, pero piensa bien tu respuesta._ -habla a lo cual ella cierra los ojos-

Dp: Es que... no tengo respuesta. -Piensa para luego volver a abrir los ojos-

 _Inferius: Pues eso ayuda bastante, se rápida princesa, o queras que Gran C cancele tu regalo._ -Habla a lo cual ella medita un poco-

Dp: ¿Cómo que «Gran C»? -Piensa, a lo cual se escucha un (Upssi, por parte de Inferius)-

 _Inferius: ¡Mucha suerte Dulce princesa con lo que viene, adiós!_ -Y dejo de sonar en su cabeza-

-Al dejar la conversación, mira como Leo se acerca bastante a su rostro y puso una mano en su frente-

Leo: ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Le disgusto el regalo? -Dice haciendo que ella reaccione-

Dp: No, no es eso. Me encanto mucho el regalo Leo. Dice tomando la flor a su pecho, a lo cual la traspasa y forma un patrón de una flor en este mismo (cosa que no se dio cuenta de lo último)-

Leo: Es reconfortante escuchar eso Dulce princesa. -Habla a lo cual sus ojos se tornan azules-

Dp: Leo... hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo. (Tú puedes Bonnibel, ahora o nunca) -Piensa lo último, pero cuando iba a hablar, Finn y Jake entran corriendo al cuarto-

Finn: ¡Princesa, tenemos un problema! -Dice entrando a gritos, pero se caya al ver la cara de ella que mostraba no estar contenta con su presencia-

Dp: ¡Por Glob!, ¿Por qué siempre pasan estas cosas? -Dice frustrada sobresaltando a Finn y Jake-

-Tras ver el problema de que los inhumanos iban a devorar el reino y un intento de asustarlos por parte de la dulce gente que no termino con lo esperado, dio paso a que con un accidente una parte del fuego que estaba soplando Jake se esparciera y quemara una gente de malvavisco y estos corrieran a los inhumanos pasándoles el fuego y demostraran que eran gente pez-

-Finn viendo que no eran humanos, voltea a ver a Susana y esta sólo se retira-

Jake: Oye Finn, ¿Estas bien? -Pregunta viendo a Finn con la mirada perdida-

Finn: Jake, ¿Crees que siempre eran salvajes? -Habla algo triste-

Jake: Todos somos animales salvajes. -Dice a lo cual Finn le da la razón y ambos se retiran-

Dp: Leo, creo que deberías decirle algo a Finn. -Dice tomándolo del hombro-

Leo: Dulce princesa, no sería bueno elevarle las expectativas después de lo ocurrido. -Dice volteándole a ver-

Dp: Pero es un niño. -Dice algo triste-

Leo: Lo más recomendable será que él mismo logre desenmarañar lo que lo atormenta. -Se aleja un poco- Pero, si esto sirve Dulce princesa, él no es el único humano que queda en este planeta. -Dice desapareciendo y dejándola sorprendida-

-Los días pasaron después de ese incidente, Jake tenía un plan para el cumpleaños de Finn y le pidió a Leo que le ayudara, pero él tuvo que desistir la oferta por unos asuntos que tenía que hacer-

 _Cosmos: Y eso ha sido todo lo que ha sucedido por el momento creador._ -Habla para la presencia enfrente de él-

 _ **ÉL: Ya veo, pero me pregunto algo Cosmos, ¿No has comprendido lo que ellas te dicen? -Resuena-**_

 _Cosmos: Por ello me presento con el informe creador. Pensaba hablar del tema._ -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: Pienso que vienes a ver si te hago comprender tus dudas, ¿No es así Cosmos? -Resuena-**_

 _Cosmos: A lo que entendí del individuo «Mentita», la individua «Dulce princesa» tiende a comportarse distinto conmigo, y el motivo es que ella está enamorada de mí._ -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: Y si ya sabes lo que ella expresa en ti, ¿Aun decidiste venir? -Resuena-**_

 _Cosmos: Entiendo lo que ella quiere decir, más no se interpretarlo._ -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: Cosmos, no puedes venir siempre cuando una duda se te genera. Te mande para que tú mismo entiendas lo que haces y lo interpretes. -Resuena-**_

 _Cosmos: Eso intento, cada cosa presto atención, planifico y estructura la mejor opción para hacerle frente, aunque en ciertos lapsus parece salir sin esfuerzo._ -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: ¿De cuáles lapsus hablas? -Resuena-**_

 _Cosmos: En ciertas ocasiones, parece ser que yo mismo no estoy hablando, siento como si en verdad fuera una parte forzada mía._ -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: ¿Y no es tu creación la que interfiere? -Resuena-**_

 _Cosmos: Si habla de Inferius, no, él solamente es un almacén externo y colaborador provisional cuando se le ocupe._ -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: Pues tuviste un cambio cuando fue él el motivo. -Resuena a lo cual dejo pensativo a Cosmos-**_

 _Cosmos: Entonces creador, ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: Cosmos, lo más recomendable será que explores tú mismo. Quién sabe, podría ser divertido el resultado de esto. -Resuena-**_

 _Cosmos: Agradezco que haya hablado conmigo, me retiro para seguir con el aprendizaje._ -Habla y desaparece-

 _ **ÉL: -Suspiro- Creo que, si hice mal en dejarlo solo, aunque parece que toda va bien. -Resuena-**_

-Ya regresando a «Ooo», pasando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Finn, ambos hermanos se dirigieron a una colina para comer, cosa que luego tocaron el tema de ir a una noche de cine en un terreno-

Finn: Entonces Jake, ¿Con quién iras? -Le pregunto con curiosidad-

Jake: Cómo quien, pues a mi novia. Y tú, ¿con quién iras? -Dice tomando un poco de su jugo-

Finn: No lo sé... iré con este pato. -Toma la gallina a la cual esta se queda viendo al joven-

Jake: Y que paso hermanito, ¿No vas a invitar a la Dulce princesa? -Dice dejando el vaso a un lado-

Finn: No lo sé Jake, a lo mejor Leo ya se me adelanto... como siempre. -Dice algo decaído-

Jake: Descuida brother, a lo mejor no ha hecho nada, puedes tener la oportunidad aún. -Dice animado a lo cual él se alegra y ambos prosiguen a ir a su casa-

-Ya estando en su casa, Finn prosigue en llamar a la Dulce princesa para ver si quería ir a la noche de parejas, cosa que ella negó porque estaba practicando para el campeonato de silbantes-

Jake: Cómo no, sólo hay que ayudarle a darse cuenta que quiere ir al cine contigo. Llamare a Marceline. -Dice tomando el teléfono que estaba en la mesa a lo cual ella contesta-

(Por el telefono)

Marceline: Habla Jake.

Jake: Ah, hola Marceline. Quiero pedirte algo.

Marceline: -Silencio-

Jake: Queremos que la Dulce princesa se ponga celosa y vaya al cine con Finn.

Jake: ¿Cómo vez?, ¿Marceline? Oye no te escucho.

-Ello, Marceline sale de una cobija celeste y asusta a Jake mostrando los colmillos a lo que él grito-

Finn: Jajaja, ¿Nos vas a ayudar? -Dice mientras Jake se recuperaba del susto-

Marceline: Entonces si es verdad, ¿Quieres poner celosa a la princesita para que salgas con ella en la noche de parejas?... sabes que, acepto. Se pondrá interesante esto-Ella tras analiza mejor el asunto y embozar una sonrisa, sabría que podría sacar provecho de esto-

-Ya estando tomando táctica de lo que se iba a hacer, Jake era quien tomo papeles en el asunto primero-

Jake: A ver, este es el plan. Tú le empiezas a decir cositas al oído (-Señala a Finn-) y luego tú (-Señala a Marceline-) te empiezas a reír muy fuerte, entonces la princesa (Silbido por parte de ella) se pondrá celosa de ti y se dará cuenta que quiere contigo. -Toma distancia-

Jake: A darle muchachote. -Lo empuja para seguir con el plan-

-Sin saber que decir, dice cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, a lo cual Marceline sólo se limitó a reír fuertemente y posteriormente Finn. A lo cual, sale a asomarse la Dulce princesa-

Dp: Buenas noches Finn. Buenas noches Marceline. -Lo saluda con una sonrisa y con una cara de disgusto a Marceline-

Marceline: Hola Bonnibel. -Saluda sacando la lengua-

Dp: Si... y dime, ¿Qué es tan gracioso Finn? -Dice apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos-

Finn: A sí, bueno, es un juego. -Dice algo torpemente-

Dp: Bueno pues, entonces trata de ser silencioso, estoy practicando mi silbido. -Dice a lo cual estaba por retirarse cuando aparece-

Leo: A sí que tu nombre es Bonnibel, es agradable. -Habla Leo cargando ahora puesto otra vez el collar que le dieron sus hermanos y sus ojos eran azul con magenta/violeta-

Todos: Leo. -Se sorprenden-

Dp: ¿En serio piensas eso?, digo, me da mucho gusto que llegaste a tiempo para que me ayudes a practicar. -Dice ocultando su sonrojo y ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de Marceline-

Jake: Espera Leo, ¿Sabes silbar?, nunca te he visto hacerlo antes. -Dice a lo cual Leo aparece una copa de cristal y silva a tal frecuencia que todo objeto de cristal cercano truena, luego silba de tal manera que Jake y Marceline se agarran los oídos por la frecuencia que estaba silbando Leo-

Dp: Si puede hacer eso, es posible que pueda hacer más, vamos Leo. -Se aleja a lo cual Leo se despide levantando el brazo y desaparece para estar junto a la princesa-

Jake: Eso estuvo bueno, ahora vamos con la fase dos. Y como dijo aquel, vamos muchachos, no me tarde, Hehehe. -Se retira dejándolos sólo-

Marceline: Escucha Finn, sé que Jake es tu mejor amigo y todo eso, pero si en verdad quieres hacer que la Dulce princesa salga contigo debes de hacer lo que yo te digo. -Dice ganándose una cara de duda de Finn-

Finn: No lo sé, Jake dijo que su plan era supremo y viendo que llego Leo, dudo que acepte ahora sí. -Dice a lo cual ella pone una cara de celos-

Marceline: Y porque crees que será mejor escuchar consejos de una chica de tu hermano que de una de verdad –Dice moviendo un mechón de su cabello-

Finn: Tienes razón. -Dice dudando aún-

Marceline: Pon atención, lo que necesitamos ahora es algo... divertido, si, divertido. Las chicas aman las cosas divertidas, diversión, diversión, diversión. Si demuestras que eres divertido, ella sólo quera salir contigo. -Dice a lo cual ríe un poco-

Finn: Dijiste diversión tantas veces que ya suena extraño, diversión... -Ella pone su mano en su hombro-

Marceline: Y dime Finn, ¿Qué te parece divertido? -Pregunta a lo cual Finn le responde que las luchas he imita movimientos y darse cuenta que eso no funcionaria, pero ella embozo una sonrisa maliciosa por la idea que tuvo-

-Tras la llegada de Jake con un llamativo traje, todos se aventuran dentro del castillo. Finn con el traje puesto pregunta lo que hará ahora, Marceline le pregunta el porqué de ese traje y Jake le dice que era para ayudarle. Ambos discuten en ello llega la princesa-

Dp: Oye Finn, ya encontraste a alguien para... wow, pero que traje tan bonito. -Dice acercándose y tirando de una manga de las mangas de Finn-

Finn: Si es un traje que tengo para tocar música. -Toca una nota algo nervioso, luego ve a Marceline que le señala que ahora es momento de jugar a las luchas-

-Finn salta y le hace una llave de lucha libre a la princesa, pero cuando iba a seguir, es levitado y separado por Leo-

Leo: No eres de los que atacan a las realezas Finn, ¿Qué te sucede? -Dice acercándolo-

-Sin pensarlo, Finn se retira corriendo con Jake y Marceline-

Leo: Habré dicho algo incoherente princesa. -Dice ayudándola a levantarse-

Dp: No sé qué mosca le habrá picado. -Dice sacudiéndose su vestido-

Leo: Las moscas sólo pican para alimentarse o depositar sus huevos princesa. -Dice mientras ambos caminan a otro cuarto-

Dp: (Ella ríe) Vamos Leo, aún hay que practicar. -Dice tomándolo del brazo y acto seguido corren al cuarto siendo observados por Marceline en forma de murciélago con una mirada de enojo y preocupación-

-Tras ver que su plan no funciono y causando que Jake se vaya, Marceline ahora más decidida de ayudar a Finn y alejar a Leo de la Dulce princesa, decidió decirle a Finn que una manera de llamar la atención de ella sería con emociones fuertes-

-Y lo más razonable era ir a un prado y traerse consigo unos lobos para meterlos en su cuarto-

-Ya estando en su cuarto, meten a varios lobos y ambos se ocultan para ver que sucedía-

-En ello, la Dulce princesa con su piyama desgarrada sale corriendo y apoyándose en la puerta para que los lobos no salgan-

Dp: ¡Finn!, ¡qué bien que estas aquí, ayúdame con estos lobos! -Dice agitada y asustada-

Finn: Lo sé, fui yo quien los metió ahí. -Dice emocionado a lo cual ella se sorprende de ello y ese descuido hizo que los lobos rompieran la puerta-

-Cuando los lobos estaban por abalanzarse a ambos, estos empiezan a retroceder y gruñir ferozmente con un gran miedo al ver que Leo tenía el brazo extendido y con él, una esfera que irradiaba rayos rojizos-

-Leo dispara la esfera y los lobos son pulverizados al instante-

Leo: Princesa, ¿Se encuentra bien? -Dice ayudándola a levantarse y reparando su ropa con los arañazos que tenía-

-En ello, Leo atrapa a Finn en una esfera con lo que este se sorprendió aún más por lo que acabo de hacer hace un momento-

Finn: ¿Qué estás haciendo Leo? -Habla asustado por lo que fuera a hacerle-

Leo: Finn el humano, tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos previos que realizaste a la corona, con el poder que la Dulce princesa me otorgo, quedas vetado del dulce reino hasta que tu actitud sea justificada y corregida. -Dice a lo cual la esfera desaparece y Finn esta devuelta en el fuerte del árbol-

-Un silencio se creó, pero no duro mucho-

Dp: Leo, ¿Tú sabes qué paso exactamente? -Pregunta con duda-

Leo: Al parecer Finn quería invitarla a la noche de parejas. -Dice apareciendo un papel que dice el evento-

Dp: Ay Finn, pero creo que no se pudiera haber hecho. -Dice algo triste por Finn-

Leo: ¿No se pudo hacer por lo que me dijo princesa?, no quiere darle falsas esperanzas a Finn. -Dice a lo cual ella asiente con la cabeza-

Leo: ¿Y le hubiese gustado ir? -Pregunta a lo que ella vuelve a asentir-

Dp: Si me gustaría ir, pero tengo responsabilidades. -Ella mira abajo, a lo cual se siente aún más triste por escuchar que Leo le dijo que mentir sobre esa competencia para evitar ir con él-

-Ya estando triste, Leo le mira y después medita un poco-

Leo: ¿Y si yo la invitase a ir, aceptaría ir? -Dice a lo cual ambas se sorprenden-

Dp: Leo, ¿Me estas invitando a salir? -Dice algo sonrojada-

Leo: No me gusta verla triste princesa, prefiera verla con esa sonrisa que me da. -Dice a lo cual una se sonroja fuertemente y la otro se entristece aún más-

Dp: Leo. -Articula palabras a lo cual suelta unas lágrimas y después sonríe-

Leo: Vamos princesa, ven conmigo. -Dice tomándola de la mano y llevándola a su cita-

-No sabía el por qué, pero supo que algo cambio en Leo y era algo que estaba esperando hace tiempo y se mito a darle esa sonrisa que tanto quería-

-Ya ambos retirándose del castillo, se escucha un fuerte golpe en los pisos del reino. Era Marceline que se lamentaba en silencio-

Marceline: No importa cuantos años hayan pasado, nunca aprendo que siempre me quitaran las cosas que quiero. -Dice llorando-

Marceline: Pensé que sería Bonnibel la que daría el paso, no Leo. Sabía que tuve que actuar primero. -Dice retirándose del lugar con un gran dolor-

 _Inferius: Supuse que esto pasaría, espero que Gran C no dañe la amistan que tiene con ella_. -Dice mirando desde el cuarto de Cosmos-

Fin


	9. Capítulo 8 -El lich-

**Capítulo 9 de Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **2da Temporada de la serie.**

 **Título:**

 **«La debilidad del saber»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, nos encontramos en otro capítulo de esta historia que les gusta.**

 **Esperen, ¿acaso no debí subir un capítulo más moderno? Pues la respuesta es que sí y no. Decidí volver a resumir los capítulos para modernizarlos, cambiar un poco la historia y corregir varios errores presentes.**

 **Hasta entonces, iré acumulando capítulos nuevos y decidí seguir con aquella saga que no hice.**

 **Muchas cosas cambiaran en esta historia para que la disfruten aquellos que les gustan.**

 **Sin más, comencemos…**

 **Esperen, quería hacer un capítulo o escrito expresando mi pensar por el fin de esta gran serie, pero lo diré más adelante.**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► *** *: Pensamiento.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **« »: Resaltar algo.**

► **( ): Aclaración o significado.**

► _**Otro idioma.**_

► **...** **: Salto** **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor**

► **[ ] : Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Hora de aventura, pero el personaje es creación mía.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentran.**

* * *

-Comenzando un nuevo día en las praderas, los 2 hermanos estaban acostados cada quien en sus camas sumergidos en el mundo de los sueños. Aun dispuestos a dormir, un ruido de escala razonable los despierta poco a poco-

 **Finn** : ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunta restregándose los ojos-

 **Jake:** Ay no lo sé jovencito, creo que mejor sigo dormido. -Levanta su cabeza de la almohada-

 **Finn:** Espera, si tú sigues dormido y yo también, ¿eso quiere decir que...? -Señala a su hermano y luego a él-

 **Jake:** Entonces estamos compartiendo el mismo sueño, mira por tu ventana. -Del otro lado se puede ver un ser antropomórfico que estaba golpeando el suelo y escupiendo fuegos artificiales- Vamos. -Ambos hermanos se arriesgan a disfrutar de su «sueño» mientras Leo sale y se les queda bien-

 **...**

 **Leo:** Bueno, creo que se divertirán un rato sin mi presencia. -Cerrando la puerta, se dispone a irse al dulce reino donde estaba esperando la Dulce princesa a su llegada- Disculpa mi tardanza princesa, decidí observar por un lapso reducido de tiempo las actividades que hacían Finn y Jake cuando fueron despertados.

 **Dp:** No te disculpes, yo debería de ser la que te pediría disculpas por pedirte que vinieras a estas horas, pero comencemos de una vez. -Lo toma de las manos para llevárselo a una mesa con 2 sillas mirándose una a la otra de frente-

 **Leo:** Y viendo eso, ¿para qué me llamo a estas horas princesa? -Toma su asiento respectivo-

 **Dp:** Bueno... sólo quería preguntarte sobre lo que sucedió hace unos días. -Ella juega con sus dedos-

 **Leo:** ¿Es acaso es sobre la cita que tuvimos? Fue una gratificante experiencia, me gustaría volver a repetirla nuevamente. Claro es si usted lo acepta -No esperándose ello, su reacción fue un sonrojo notable-

 **Dp:** ¿Qué…? Digo, de eso quería hablar. -Aclara su garganta- Lo que pasa, es que muchas personas empezaron a hablar de que ya éramos... éramos... N-novios. -Su sonrojo se incrementa-

 **Leo:** ¿Las personas dicen que somos novios porque salimos? -Pareciera que cada vez que Leo aclara mejor las cosas, ella se pone más nerviosa y roja- Podría no ser una idea equivocada.

 **Dp:** Bueno, eso diría yo. Pero quería saber tu opinión sobre eso Leo. -Sin voltear a ver su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía al decir eso-

 **Leo:** Si se refiere a que seamos pareja, yo no veo lo malo Dulce princesa. -Se acerca a lo que ella se sorprende por la acción y lo dicho-

 **Dp:** Entonces... ¿Quieres que yo sea tu novia y tú seas mi novio? -Con esfuerzo articula esas palabras-

 **Leo:** Si es así como se diría, entonces sí, Dulce princesa. -Ambos se levantan y ella se le abalanza en un abrazo tierno-

 **Dp:** Muy bien Leo, te aseguro que las cosas cambian para mejor y así puedas entender aún más todo. -Lo abraza con la fuerza que tenía- Prometo ayudarte en cualquier cosa que quieras. -Tras esas palabras, el iris de Leo cambiaron a predominar más el azul que un magenta/violeta-

 **Leo:** Su mera presencia a mi lado ya es de ayuda, Dulce princesa. -Eso hizo que ella soltara vapor de golpe-

 **Dp:** Sabes, ya que somos novios puedes llamarme Bonnibel en ves del título. -Se despega un poco para tomarlo de la mano-

 **Leo:** Como usted ordene... Bonnibel. -Ella sonríe y lo lleva adentro esperando que lo de hoy no fuera un sueño como otras veces-

 **…**

-Ya siendo de noche, Leo regresa al fuerte del árbol el cual tenía a varios osos pequeños con estampados de cosas en sus barrigas y al monstruo de la mañana adolorido. Sin prestarle mucha atención, se adentra a la casa dispuesta a realizar los quehaceres que dejo cuando se había ido, pero entra Jake chamuscado, cubierto de vendas y con un olor particular-

 **Leo:** Buenas noches Jake, pareces haber tenido un día bastante pesado con complicaciones del tipo... -Antes de que termine, Jake lo calla-

 **Jake:** Prefiero no hablar de ello. -Toma una silla para sentarse y quitarse las vendas- Y dime, ¿Qué hiciste todo el día que no estuvimos? -Leo extiende la mano con lo que le cura y limpia- Gracias amigo.

 **Leo:** Salí del fuerte del árbol, me dirigí al dulce reino a hablar con Bonnibel sobre un asunto y terminamos siendo lo que llaman «novios», hablamos de varias cosas, caminamos por el bosque y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. -Al terminar, mira a Jake que estaba sorprendido- ¿Dije algo malo?

 **Jake:** Espérame un momentito carnal, ¿me estás diciendo que tú y la princesa ya son pareja? -Leo asiente- ¿Deberitas? ¿Con todo y afecto? -Forma con su mano a 2 personas abrazándose-

 **Leo:** Así es Jake. -Dice terminando de limpiar-

 **Jake:** Tengo que admitirlo Leo, siempre pensé que esto no pasaría. Pero ahora me sorprendiste y bastante. -Se recuesta en la silla- Digo, siempre pensé que eras alguien impasible.

 **Leo:** ¿Es malo lo que hice? -Se sienta a su lado-

 **Jake:** ¡Que! No, para nada. Es solo que he visto que no eres la persona más romántica que conozco... o quien se haya declarado muchos sentimientos. -Mira que su amigo no parecía entender- Muy bien Leo, quiero saber algo. -Leo asiente- ¿Tú sientes lo mismo que siente la princesa por ti? -Analizando la pregunta, voltea a la ventana que mostraba al astro diurno iluminando con su tenue luz las praderas-

 **Leo:** Es realmente confuso Jake, sé que estoy entendiendo las cosas y ustedes me acompañan cuando pueden. Eso se agradece. -Se levanta para estar más cercas de la ventana- Pero al parecer, estar junto a ella pone las cosas muy diferentes… Cuando ella me mira con esos ojos, cuando ella me sonríe y muestra una actitud que he visto pocas veces en algunas veces, me hace recordar las mismas palabras que me dijo alguien hace mucho tiempo. -Miras sus manos para cerrarlas lentamente-

 **Jake:** Comprendo hermano, pero, ¿es un sí? -Le pone la mano en su hombro-

 **Leo:** Aun sigo confundido Jake, no importa cuánto conocimiento tenga, o las veces que me lo digan, nunca entenderé eso. -Se pasa su mano por su cabellera blanca alborotándola más-

 **Jake:** Oye, es normal que estés confundido, uno nunca sabé las cosas que pueden pasar. -Dice tratando de darle ánimos-

 **Leo** : ¿Sabes cómo debo actuar con Bonnibel para que ella no sienta que estoy dando nada a cambio? -Ante la pregunta, el perro mágico piensa una solución-

 **Jake:** Creo tener una idea, deja que ahora sea yo quien te ayudo. -Leo le agradece con lo que llega Finn diciendo que los osos ya están dentro de la bestia ahora sin causarle problemas-

 **…**

-Los días pasaron, Jake empezó a ayudar a leo sobre las dudas que pudieran surgirle, pero en un día en específico estaban en el pequeño reino de la princesa _HotDog_. Mirando el firmamento, una estrella fugaz pasa por encima de ellos dándoles la impresión de que cumplía deseos, con lo que los dos pensaron en pedir un deseo y poder domar al el Elefante guerrero psíquico y ancestral-

-Con ello en mente, el cielo se ilumina para mostrar una señal de ayuda que la princesa les tradujo que era de unos guardias _hotdog_ perdido-

-Finn y Jake decididos a encontrarlos, se dirigen a un extenso laberinto para buscarlos, lo que resulto fácil de encontrar, pero los comentarios de los guardias sobre que había un ser antiguo que cumplía deseos si llegabas al centro del laberinto con lo que vieron su boleto de entrada para tener a su Elefante guerrero-

 **Finn:** Jake, ¿no crees que te estas estirando de más? Preparada por su hermano algo preocupado-

 **Jake:** Como crees. Mientras estés con tu cuerpecito jocoso, me deslumbró con mi espectacular figura ¡mientras peleo con un ente! -Grita al ver a un golem de barro que custodiaba un pasillo-

-Finn se trepa a la cabeza del golem y le tapa la visión con su camisa mientras Jake trata de amarrarlo con su cuerpo. Cosa dificultosa por el hecho de que ya no podía estirarse más, pero los ánimos de los demás se hacían que Jake se estirara más-

 **Finn:** No te ves bien jake, creo que deberíamos volver. -Viendo como su hermano jadeaba un poco por su esfuerzo-

 **Jake:** No Finn, ya casi llegamos. -Toma a los guardias y los sube a su muy estirado lomo- Este tren ya parte de la estación, chu, chu... -Se retira ya bastante cansado-

 **…**

-En otra parte, en un cuarto del dulce reino se puede escuchar los gritos de suspenso y maravilla, seguido de un espectáculo de luces y sonidos variados-

 **Dp:** ¡Es impresionante Leo! -Exclama emocionada mientras hacia las anotaciones más rápidas en su cuaderno mientras estaba vestida con su bata científica, lentes de protección y cubre oídos- ¡Realmente lo es!

 **Leo:** Si la creación de elementos pesados puede parecer impresionante, espere que los mismos hilos que rigen este mundo se muestren. -Vestido de igual manera con una bata más larga, levanta varios orbes que colisionaban en un espacio comprimido-

 **Dp:** Y una cosa aparte Leo, ¿cómo es que sabes de todo esto? -Deja sus notas para mirar a Leo el cual estaba creando un representación dimensional de las cuerdas cuánticas-

 **Leo:** Yo solo sé lo que hago Bonnibel. Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué más te gustaría conocer? -Pregunta deshaciendo las proyecciones a lo que ella medita su propuesta-

 **Dp:** Sabes, sólo quiero pasar el tiempo a tu lado. -Se quita la protección de su cabeza para abrazarlo- Eso quiero. -El poco tiempo que llevaba ella abrazándolo, sonó un teléfono cortando el ambiente que había- Espera... Leo, creo que es tuyo. -Señala a su bolsillo para acto seguido tomar el celular y se dispone de contestar-

 **Leo:** Habla Marceline.

 **Marceline:** Hola Leo, ¿Estas ocupado?

 **Leo:** Actualmente me encuentro haciendo una actividad gratificante, ¿Ocurre algo?

 **Marceline:** Oh no, digo, ¿Recuerdas la hora que es?

 **Leo:** Como no olvidarlo, pero, viendo que no contestaste las veces pasadas, supusiste que lo cancelaste por el momento.

 **Marceline:** No Leo, digo, si puedes venir te lo agradecería.

 **Leo:** Entonces iré ahora.

 **Marceline:** Te lo agradezco Leo. -Ya colgando el teléfono del otro lado, ella tira el teléfono y se acuesta en el aire por lo que hizo- No puedo creer lo que hiciste Marcy... espero que no pase nada malo. -Dice con algo de pesar-

-Volviendo al dulce reino, Leo estaba recogiendo lo que había desacomodado mientras que Bonnible lo veía algo insegura-

 **Dp:** ¿Por qué te vas ahora, no dijiste que estarías conmigo? -Se acerca a él-

 **Leo:** Eso lo entiendo Bonnibel, pero es una promesa/trato que le hice a Marceline hace, nos vemos después. -Se despide para desapareciendo de un chasquido-

 **Inferio:** Sabes, esto parece ser algo más complicado que antes. -Resuena en la cabeza de la princesa-

 **Dp:** Hasta que apareces. -Dice algo molesta-

 **Inferius:** Oye, tranquila princesita. No es para que te desquites conmigo. -Dice aparentando estar ofendido-

 **Dp:** Lo siento, es que parece ser que tenía muchas esperanzas por parte de Leo, pero olvide que aún no comprende mucho. -Recostándose en un sillón, cierra sus ojos para estar frente a aquel ser con quien hablaba de vez en cuando-

 **Inferius:** Entonces toma asiento su majestuosidad y deja esto en manos mías. -Apareciendo un diván negro con lo que ella ya ha acostumbrado por sus pequeños juegos, cede y empieza a acostarse-

 **Inferius:** Bien Dulce Princesa, ¿Qué es lo que miras en estas manchas? -Saca unas tablas con las manchas del test de Rorschach- Yo miro la inmortalidad del cangrejo o que alguien tiro tinta…

 **Dp:** Olvídalo, me voy. -Levantándose mira como una Inferius se vuelve piedra y luego se quiebra en pedazos-

 **Inferius:** Oye, eso es ser grosera. -Tomando una postura y actitud falsa de ofendido, ella suspira-

 **Dp:** Disculpa nuevamente, aunque pareciera que me desquito contigo, pero parece ser que esto se vio forzado. -Se vuelve a acostar en el diván-

 **Inferius:** ¿Hablas de «Leo» o tu estancia aquí? -Aparece sentado en un gran sillón negro-

 **Dp:** Ambas. -A lo cual mira como Inferius le sale un aura deprimente-

 **Inferius:** Disculpe por lo que hago, su majestad, sólo se trata de animarle por ver como «Leo» se iba con Marceline, digo, desde un punto de vista terrestre, puede decir que tiene varios atributos que le dan ventaja sobre usted -Ella pone una cara de enojo- Una voz excepcional, una gracias a las bromas, poderes de vampiro/demonio (aunque robados) y una anatomía que puedo decir que es mejor y más exuberante a la de ust ... -No termino ya que el diván le pego en plena cabeza mandándolo lejos, mientras una princesa bastante enojada echaba vapor por su nariz-

 **Dp:** Me retiro. -Ella desapareciendo del lugar-

 **Inferius:** Dónde quedo el respeto a los seres como yo. -Acomoda las cosas y levanta el orbe donde se divisaba todo en «Ooo». Con un movimiento de manos, el orbe cambia perspectivas y tamaño- Será mejor que actúes ahora Gran C, que estas dificultando las cosas más de lo que ya son para ti. -Apareciendo el cuaderno de apuntes de Cosmos- Bueno, me va a tocar obstruirles el paso. -Dice disponiéndose a leer el cuaderno-

 **…**

-Volviendo con Leo, se encuentra caminando a la casa de Marceline cuando su teléfono suena nuevamente-

 **Leo:** Habla Finn.

 **Finn:** ¡Leo, ven de inmediato con nosotros, es una emergencia!

 **Leo:** ¿Por qué estas alterado Finn?

 **Finn:** ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo Leo! -La llamada se cuelga y Leo chasquea los dedos para aparecer al lado de Finn-

 **Leo:** Disculpa mi retraso Finn, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? -Se acerca al humano-

 **Finn:** Leo, necesito que ayudes a Jake para que no muera por estirarse demasiado. -Señala preocupado a su hermano quien tenía un sándwich en su pecho-

 **Leo:** ¿Por qué no con aquellos orbes que cumplen deseos de aquel ser fangoso? -Señala a la serpiente de lodo sentada observando con enojo al joven adulto de cabello blanco-

 **Serpiente:** No deberías estar aquí, has hecho trampa y por ende tu castigo será la muerte. -Dice levantando un deseo que luego se convierte en un proyecto que se dispara hacia Leo, pero fue su sorpresa que el mismo proyecto desapareció al acercarse a él. Leo extiende la mano para levitarlo y traerlo contra su voluntad hasta tenerlo de frente, aquella serpiente nunca se había sentido tan pequeña-

 **Leo:** Individuos como usted no tiene necesidad en la existencia, desaparece junto a todos los similares tuyos. -Acto seguido este empieza a desaparecer con un grito de terror. Dejando de lado la incómoda situación en la que se metieron Finn y Jake, decidieron irse con lo que Leo termino faltando a ir con Marceline a lo cual ella se amuro, pero al día siguiente fue a explicar lo sucedido-

 **…**

-Pasando los días-

 **Finn:** Ya estamos listos para la noche de películas Jake, espero que las bebidas les gusten a todos. -Acomoda una charola con varios vasos/tarras improvisados donde vertía diferentes bebidas-

 **Leo:** Ustedes se sorprenden por las cosas que yo hago, pero yo estoy intrigado por las capacidades de ésta taza que usaste. -Toma la tasa para ver que algo así como múltiples bebidas-

-Ya todos con sus bebidas y buscando un lugar donde sentarse, Leo toma un tiempo para el tiempo mientras el resto se pelea por sus lugares -

 **Finn** **y** **Jake:** Gracias amigos y amigas por venir aquí a la noche cine de películas de Finn y Jake, hoy les traeremos «Rastro de calor 3» -Los espectadores empezaron a murmuran por haber sido esa película la ganadora-

 **Espectadores** : Vamos, pónganla ya.

 **Jake:** Muy bien, Bmo, puedes proseguir a ponerla. -Asintiendo, toman asiento con lo que la pequeña consola la pone en el reproductor iniciando la película-

 **PEG:** Finn... la Dulce princesa está sentada en mi lugar. -Malhumorada por haber perdido el mejor lugar, ella saca la lengua en señal de juego-

 **Finn:** Lo siento Princesa grumosa, pero acordamos no apartar lugares la última vez. -Vuelve a voltear para dejar en claro su inconformidad, pero fue su sorpresa que la princesa se levanta para sentarse en el mismo sillón que Leo-

 **Dp:** Espero no incomodarte Leo. -Dice algo apenada por el acto-

 **Leo:** Nunca lo harías, Bonnibel. -Ella sonríe y le ofrece un poco de su bebida, a la vez que la bebida se le queda viendo a Leo- Sabes, el acto que estas realizando se llama canibalismo, pero tú no estás hecha de dulce, así que no cuenta. -Señala a la persona de dulce dentro del envase a lo cual ella ríe nerviosamente-

-Con ello, un anuncio de advertencia venta antes de los inicios de la película-

 **Marceline:** Oye Finn, ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunta algo confusa-

 **Finn:** No lo sé, a ver Bmo, párale a la película. -Este la detiene y se disponen a leer la advertencia-

 **Finn y Jake** : Advertencia, las leyes federales con derechos y derechos a la exhibición de películas que están protegidas con derechos de autor... ay ... -Ambos voltean a un lado para sacar la película-

 **Jake:** Creo que no podemos tocarla, no queremos ser sancionados. -Coloca el casete VHS en su estuche-

 **Todos:** ¿Pero por qué? -Preguntan decepcionados decepcionados-

 **Finn:** Lo sentimos, pero esto es lo más adecuado. -Disculpándose, Leo se levanta y toma la cinta-

 **Leo:** De hecho, Finn, esta es una película orientada a la era donde el avance tecnológico iba ascendiendo, tomando en cuenta los años que tomó desde la filmación de la película y su producción, con el hecho de que toda la civilización se destruyó con esa guerra y ya pasaron más de 1000 años, esta película ya ha perdido los derechos de autor que le corresponden, sería más personal que uno decida el sí o no verla. -Terminando su explicación, pareciera que fueron realmente pocos quienes le entendieron-

 **PEG:** Entonces no hay película, bueno, me voy de aquí. -Sin más, sale por la puerta retirándose al igual que el resto de quienes asistieron-

 **Leo:** Entonces Finn y Jake, ¿qué harán al respecto? -Pregunta mientras recoge los vasos y acomodando la estancia- El que tengan la cinta después de todo lo que dije los hace los propietarios de ella.

 **Finn:** Ya lo sé, haremos nuestra propia película. -Emocionado por su idea, empieza a pensar de qué trataría habiendo ignorado el comentario de su amigo-

 **Jake:** Si que sí, y tú sabes de qué podemos hacerla. -Ambos asienten hasta que ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo: «Acción y aventura/Comedia romántica». Ambos se miran por sus propuestas- Que mal, no era lo que tenía pensado.

 **Finn** : Lo tengo, ¿qué tal si grabamos varias partes de cada una?

 **Jake** : Me parece una estupenda idea hermano.

 **Leo:** Creo que esto terminara como otro problema más, ¿No lo crees, Bmo? -Sostiene a Bmo que ya estaba algo preocupado por lo que sus amigos harian-

 **BMO:** No lo sé Leo, no me gusta verlos en desacuerdo, suelen terminar peleando entre ellos. -Preocupado, ambos hermanos se alejan dispuestos a escribir sus notas-

-El día pasa para mostrar los esfuerzos de ambos hermanos para demostrar cuál es la mejor idea para realizar la película-

 **Finn:** Muy bien Leo, necesito que crees una explosión mientras que Pan de canela corre para evitarla. -Le habla a lo lejos con un megáfono de papel mientras estaba sentado en una silla junto a Bmo que traía una cámara consigo-

-Para entonces, Leo estaba vestido con una armadura medieval rasgada y con partes doradas, junto con una capa con capucha que ondeaba épicamente con el aire-

 **Leo:** ¿Entonces yo soy el villano Finn? -Se quita el casco con estilo romano que no dejaba ver su rostro- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

 **Finn:** Sí Leo, ahora vuelve a tu puesto. -Dice a lo cual la princesa se acerca a Leo vistiendo una toga romana- Prepárense.

 **Dp:** Vamos Leo, me gustaría ver lo bueno que puedes ser. -Ella le acomoda la capa- También te ves demasiado bien con ese traje. -Sonríe y le pone el casco con lo que Leo se le queda viendo- Da lo mejor de ti.

 **Leo:** Entonces actuare de la mejor manera, Bonnibel. -Se aleja tomando distancia y ella regresa junto a Finn-

 **Finn:** Muy bien, ahora prepárense para rodar la escena. -Ella asiente- Listos y ¡Acción! -Toma asiento y Bmo comienza a grabar-

 **Pan de Canela:** Em... ah... -Hojea su dialogo en el libreto- Oh, sí claro. Ejem, no vas a ganar, emperador del mal, yo seré quien vino a darle fin a tu dominó, digo, dominio del terror. -Mira al antagonista de la historia para luego guardar su guión otra vez-

-Una gran tensión se creó en el ambiente, el cielo se oscureció y el silencio reina el lugar. Las aves emprenden el vuelo el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza meciendo con fuerza los arboles cercanos-

 **Leo:** Así que lograste llegar hasta aquí… Debo darte un alago por tu hazaña, pero ya eres una piedra molesta en mi camino. -Su voz sonaba ahora más oscura e intimidadora. Cada paso que daba, Pan de canela retrocedía por instinto- Te daré el lujo de poder ver el poder que tengo cuando pelea en serio, héroe.

 **Finn:** Esto se está poniendo bueno. -Su voz sonaba con emoción por como Leo se metió al personaje- Sigue así.

 **Dp:** ... -Miraba de mala gana la actitud que tomaba Leo- *Se ve tan natural…*

 **Inferius:** Creo que esto no termina nada bien princesa, te recomendaría salir de aquí... ¡ahora! -Resuena a lo cual ella pregunta el motivo, pero no volvió a contestar y la dejo con un pendiente bastante grande-

 **Pan de canela:** Ah... -Traga duro por la presión- Te hare frente, aun cuando me... me cueste... la vida. -El miedo que tenía por lo que más decía lo que era Leo, que tiraba la espada que tenía- Yo te venceré, ser malvado…

 **Leo:** Crees que soy malvado, sólo soy el comienzo de lo que será una nueva era bajo la tutela que le dará... antes de crear un nuevo mundo hay que destruir el actual. -Levanta la mano e instantáneamente el suelo cruje y este se levanta violentamente mientras que los pilares de magma salen expulsados, el viento se intensifica y toma las propiedades heladas para formar colosales remolinos-

-Todos son arrastrados hacia Leo, él junta las manos para crear un globo de energía anaranjado que se extiende y empieza a ganar tamaño-

 **Leo:** Desaparece junto a tu preciada tierra, héroe. Pues yo seré lo único que quede -La esfera explota, pero antes de que su cometido se haya llevado a cabo, todos abren los ojos y ven como todo volvió a la normalidad y que Bmo estaba moviéndole a la cámara porque tenía ya la memoria llena-

 **BMO:** Lo siento Finn, pero ya has ocupa la memoria disponible de tu parte. -Dice sacando la cinta y entregándosela-

 **Finn:** Si... no hay problema con ello. -Toma la cinta con cuidado- Creo que fue demasiado bueno.

 **Leo:** Y dime Finn, ¿cómo lo hice? -Se saca el casco para luego soltar a un inconsciente Pan de canela- ¿Cumplí tus expectativas?

 **Finn:** Creo que sería mejor que Jake piensa hacer parte de su película. -Toma sus cosas y se retira- Les toca ir con él.

 **Leo:** ¿Dije algo malo otra vez? -Se acerca a la princesa que aún estaba algo impactada- Bonnibel.

 **Dp:** ¿Qué?... No Leo, creo que eres demasiado bueno. -Forzar una sonrisa- Será mejor que ahora ayudemos a Jake. -Lo toma de la mano para luego jalarlo y este deja a Pan de canela en el suelo todavía-

 **…**

-Ahora, siendo turno de Jake, él recreo un escenario donde estaba Arcoíris y el Señor panquesito donde estaban simulando una cita que Jake no había tardado demasiado tiempo, pero un pequeño descuido término por golpear al actor que acompañaba a su novia-

 **Leo:** A lo que sé, esto cumple con los parámetros de comedia romántica. -Toma el guion para leerlo- Aunque hay varias incoherencias y errores en el libreto, pero no viene la parte que Jake golpeara al Señor panquesito.

 **Dp:** Vamos Leo, es como si alguien empezara a coquetear conmigo. ¿Acaso no te gustaría eso, no te sentirías enojado por ello? -Su expresión cambio al ver que aún seguía con la lectura-

 **Leo:** Mis disculpas Bonnibel, pero no debería de ser así, estamos en una relación que no debería tener esos percances tanto de tu parte como de la mía. -Deja el guion a lo cual ella solo se limita a respirar resignada por no haber entendido lo que ella le dijo y por tener razón-

 **Dp:** Olvídalo Leo. -Se nota bastante decaída a lo cual él se acerca. Leo mira su collar y a BMO quien tiene una marca que significaba que está grabando con lo que vuelve a mirar a la princesa con lo que decide tumbarla delicada y rápidamente al césped-

 **Dp:** ¡¿Qué haces Leo?! -Confundida, ella estaba acostada mientras Leo acercaba su rostro mientras sus brazos impedían que ella se moviera-

 **Leo:** Shhh... Bonnibel, disculpa que no me diera el tiempo para mirar lo hermosa que eres. -Ahora tenía una voz seductora y suave-

 **Dp:** ... -Nunca se esperó eso, lo único que pudo hacer es estar callada-

 **Leo** : Permíteme seducirte al ritmo de mis palabras, sentir tu cuerpo a suspiros y unir tus deseos a los míos… -Se acerca un poco más- Mi princesa, yo no tengo la culpa de que me gustes; la culpa es tuya por tener todo lo que me encanta. -Mueve su mano para pasar por el cabello de ella hasta tocar su mejilla- Si adivinas lo que estoy pensando, yo…

 **Dp:** ¿Q-Qué cosa Leo? -Su cerebro en ese momento no estaba carburando bien, era tanto el momento, como las palabras algo que nunca espero. Pero fue aún mayor cuando Leo se acercó de tal manera que sus labios estaban por rosar, pero el desciende a su oído mientras ella sentía su respirar en el cuello estremeciéndola un poco-

 **Leo** : Quiero entrar y corromper la pureza de tu cuerpo, a tal tentación como tú, me convertiré en tu pecado… -Susurrándole al oído, su mente y cuerpo no soporto más y termino colapsando en un estallido de vapor en sus oídos mientras su rostro se tornó tan rojo que parecía hervir. Levantándose del suelo, Leo mira a la princesa que no se movía y voltea a ver el resto que estaba igual que ella (sorprendidos)- ¿Dije algo malo? Según el guión debían de actuar así para una escena.

 **Jake:** Para nada Leo, sólo que siempre nos sorprendes. Pero esto fue en otro nivel…

-La noche de películas dio comienzo, todos los hechos decidieron hacer un pequeño filme de ellos; hubo risas, momentos de suspenso, gritos, ensangrentamiento por la parte de Leo con Bonnibel, y momentos de miedo por lo que hicieron cuando actuaron con Pan de canela, todo fue una buena noche-

 **…**

-Pero para cada buen momento, siempre habrá aquella situación adversa donde toda la calma se sumergirá al basto océano del caos… Siendo nuestro día uno tranquilo donde la dulce princesa había decidido invitar a sus amigos aventureros y su novio para meditar-

 **Dp:** Cierren sus ojos chicos y liberen su mente para llegar a tener un balance y paz interna... Respiren y exhalen. -Cada uno de ellos cerro sus ojos entrando en una paz donde cada uno de ellos se metió en su mente viendo una perspectiva futura-

-Finn se vio a sí mismo como adulto desempeñando su papel como el más grande héroe que haya tenido Ooo, Jake estaba observando a Arcoíris cabalgar a un caballo y la princesa... Su mente estaba con ella acostada en una cama mientras tenía a una figura al lado suyo y en sus brazos cargaba algo, algo que le trasmitía una cálida paz y felicidad-

-La imagen se iba aclarando, pero una nube oscura empezó a consumir el lugar hasta que las llamas verdes incendiaban aquella hermosa vista. Dando por terminado la aparición de un ente que acarrea el mal y la muerte consigo-

Dp: ¡Ah! *No puede ser posible* -Agobiada, sus latidos se exaltaban al igual que su organismo. Su angustia y miedo se volvió en un dolor en su estómago y falta de respiración- *¿Por qué algo que empezó tan bueno termino con él?*

Finn: Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? -Su rostro mostraba algo de preocupación por el repentino grito que dio- Princesa.

 **Dp:** Necesito ir a revisar algo chicos. -Ambos hermanos preguntan si pueden ser parte a donde ella vaya- No lo sé chicos, es algo realmente importante y secreto… -Ambos insisten- *Aunque no sería malo ya enseñándoles el enorme peso que cargo* Bueno, pero creo que debemos prepararnos. Leo, ¿nos acompañas? -No recibe respuesta- ¿Leo?

Jake: A lo mejor se quedó muy entrado, no hay que sacarlo de ahí. -Un poco insegura acepta, pero antes de partir les da unos collares con gemas-

 **Dp:** Ahora regresamos Leo… -Aplaudiendo, son envueltos en una burbuja que se adentra al tronco del árbol gigante del castillo. Dejando de lado al joven adulto, él aún estaba sumergido en su inimaginable conciencia-

* * *

 **[** En el sitio de la razón **]**

 **Cosmos:** _Me presento ante su llamado creador, ¿cuál sería el motivo por el cual quería mi presencia frente a usted?_ -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: Cosmos, el motivo por el cual he decidido llamarte es para que veas los cambios que ha causado tu ausencia como uno de los 3 pilares. -Resuena-**_

 **Cosmos:** _¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que dejar mi tarea de aprender en este universo?_ -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: Cosmos, por como lo dices suenas que quieres dejarlo… ¿eso es lo que quieres? -Resuena-**_

 **Cosmos:** _No tengo una respuesta concreta que exprese adecuadamente lo que pienso, mi creador._ -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: Cosmos… la única forma de que veas un cabio a lo que tienes en frente es que tú mismo realices el cambio. Y eso no será hasta que dejes ese punto de vista como lo que eres actualmente. Puedo decirte que ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva será una manera de darte nuevos resultados. -Resuena-**_

 **Cosmos:** _Agradezco con gran fervencia sus palabras… Pero tengo que pedir mis más sinceras disculpas creador, por algo que no entiendo del todo._ -Habla-

 **ÉL: No te quedes con la duda Cosmos, dila. -Resuena-**

 **Cosmos** : _¿A qué se refiere exactamente con otro punto de vista? -Habla-_

 _ **ÉL: Esa es tu nueva tarea Cosmos, ver inclusive esto con otra perspectiva. Seguirás haciendo tu trabajo como pilar y tendrás que estar aun en esa tierra, suerte con tu labor y tu aprendizaje -Resuena para retirarse-**_

-Ya habiendo concluido su conversación con su creador, sus 2 hermanos se acercaban a Cosmos-

 **Serenity:** _Fue en realidad genial que pudieras hablar con nuestro padre, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos dirigía la palabra. Pero creo que no se te dificulte comprender a las personas en Ooo, hermano._ -Lo toma del hombro-

 **Bellator** : _Sí que ha pasado tiempo._

 **Cosmos:** _Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él cuando fui enviado, pero no sé cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes sin hablarle._

 **Serenity** : _Lo que tú digas hermano… Por cierto, ¿acaso no quisieras ayuda en tu tarea? Así se te haría más fácil comprenderlo y podrás seguir con nuestro glorioso trabajo de crear escritos._

 **Cosmos** : _¿Qué tipo de ayuda sugieren?_

 **Bellator** : _Puedes tomarte tu tiempo para poder analizar y comprender mejor el mundo en el que te encuentras, así cuando vuelvas con ellos podrás mostrarles tus avances._

 **Cosmos** : _Tomarme mi tiempo… Una vez lo hice y pasaron muchos años desde que la vi a ella, mi acompañante me dijo que tenía mucha suerte de que ella no se enojara o me olvidara._

 **Serenity** : _Por favor hermano, si es que te preocupas por que aquella chica con la que según estas saliendo se enoje, te diré que no pasara nada._

 **Cosmos** : _¿Estás segura?_

 **Serenity** : _La duda ofende hermano, estás hablando con quien decidió que las cosas fueran así en las mujeres._

 **Cosmos:** _Pues no me opondré a negar su ayuda._

 **Bellator** : _Eso es todo._ -Aparece un collar con un rubí colgando de esta- _Con esto bastara._

 **Cosmos:** _Agradezco su ayuda, sin más que hacer, me retiro a seguir con mi tarea._ -Retirándose del fuerte, deja a sus hermanos-

 **Bellator:** _No creí que fuera tan fácil._ -La voltea a ver- _En verdad sigue siendo igual de simple._

 **Serenity:** _Sabes, parece ser el mundo en el que está si lo está cambiando. Será mejor para nosotros que eso suceda._ -Se retira junto a su hermano-

* * *

 **[** Tierra de Ooo, dulce reino **]**

-Leo vuelve a abrir los ojos para estar con un cielo gris y una presencia a muerte irradiando todo el lugar-

 **Leo:** ¿Finn?, ¿Jake? ... ¿Bonnibel? -Levantándose de su cojín, se dirige al balcón para mirar el silencio tenebroso que invadía el lugar, pero la cosa fue interrumpida por una gran onda explosiva que genero una nube en forma de hongo que le salían espectros de ella-

-Salta del balcón desde una de las plantas más altas del castillo para apareciendo poco a poco cercas del lugar de la explosión. Ya llegando al lugar, veía muchos vestigios de lo que fue alguna vez un centro de trenes subterráneos con polvos y algo de huesos humanos por el lugar-

 **Leo** : Ellos deben de estar por aquí abajo. -Antes de avanzar más, toma el collar que sus hermanos le habían dado para mirarlo por un momento y colocarse, este emitió un color levemente brillante-

-Una leve sacudida envolvió el cuerpo del joven de cabello blanco pero le dio poca importancia y siguió el camino por unas escaleras. Llegando observa a Finn montado en la cabeza de un gran Elder oscuro riendo con locura antes de que su cráneo fuera arrancado en pedazos por el suéter que Finn traía-

 **Dp** : ¡Finn! ¡Lo lograste! -Emocionada, el joven héroe se levanta al mismo tiempo que su hermano lo abrazaba-

 **Jake** : ¡Lo hiciste hermanito, venciste a ese cara de hueso! -Ellos celebraban mientras seguían ignorando a Leo el cual seguía en las sombras- ¡Esto amerita una fiesta!

 **Rh** : ¡Ya rugiste Jake, hahahaha! -Intentando unirse a ellos, le miran mal- Creo que después de todo lo que hicimos es momento de hacer las paces.

 **Finn** : ¿De qué forma, Rey helado? -Se cruza de brazos después de amarrarse la sudadera-

 **Rh** : Pues…. No lo sé… ¡Ya lo tengo! -Mira a la princesa la cual aún tenía raptada- Princesa, prometo ya no secuestrarte y pedir que seas mi esposa, así que te amo y se libre como las palomas. -Para horror de ambos hermanos, deja caer a la princesa a agujero con desechos residuales de la explosión donde el Lich estaba recargando sus fuerzas- Creo que se me olvido eso…

-Hundiéndose poco a poco, utilizaba su poca fuerza en sostenerse en una de las orillas del pozo mientras un horrible dolor invadía su cuerpo. Sin saber cómo ayudarle, Leo se acerca y los mueve del lugar-

 **Finn** : ¡Leo! -Se sorprende al ver a su amigo-

 **Rh** : ¡Ya estaba ahí cuando yo llegue! -Fingiendo demencia (más de la que ya tiene), ambos aventureros lo miran con malos ojos- ¡Esta bien, todo fue culpa de Jake! -Señala al perro amarillo-

 **Jake** : ¡Miente! -Lo señala-

-Sin prestar mucha atención, mete sus 2 manos al pozo sosteniendo el cuerpo de ella, pero por alguna razón, la fuerza empezó a irse de su cuerpo. Tomando todas las posibilidades que puedan pasar, pisa con fuerza en el suelo hundiendo su pie sorprendiendo a todos y sacando a la princesa de un movimiento rápido-

 **Finn** : ¡Saco a la princesa! -Al ver que ella estaba inocente, su cuerpo estaba brilloso como plastilina caliente, cosa que ella también se derretía si la tocaban- Esto es malo.

-Al mirar a Leo, este aún seguía con su pie incrustado en el suelo, pero fue tanto como para que el pedazo de suelo empezara a agrietarse y cayera ahora él a la fosa-

 **Rh** : Debemos ayudarle. -Antes de ir, se detiene por las palabas de su amigo-

 **Leo** : No, ella es más importante. -Su cuerpo empezaba a deshacerse poco a poco por la acción ácida de lo que fuera aquella sustancia- Tienes que mantenerla fría para que puedan llevarla al hospital, esta puede ser tu oportunidad de cambiar.

 **Rh** : Pero yo no dejaría al único de mis amigo quien no me golpea o me dice que no secuestre princesas. -Se cruza de brazos- No lo haré.

 **Leo** : Entonces no tengo opción. -Soltando su única mano la cual lo sostenía, chasquea llevándolos a todos ellos al dulce reino-

 **…**

 **[** Dulce reino **]**

 **Rh** : ¡Suéltenme, tengo que ir por mi amigo! -2 banana guardias lo sostenían evitando que se fuera por la ventana-

 **Finn** : Rey helado, todos queremos ir por Leo, pero tenemos que atender a la princesa primero. -Ahora Finn lo toma- Y tu hielo la puede mantener unida lo suficiente como para que puedan curarla.

 **Rh** : Y abandonar a alguien, podríamos salvar mejor a Leo y que él salve luego a la princesa. -Eso no le pareció nada bien a Finn- Él puede hacer muchas cosas, por eso es más importante.

 **Finn** : ¡Leo no tiene un reino esperándolo, Rey helado! ¡Ella es más importante! -Ahora todos estaban tomando distancia entre la discusión-

 **Rh** : Pensé que el malvado era yo, pero estaba equivocado… -Congela gran parte del salón- Listo, ahora iré por mi amigo. -Abriendo la ventana, se detiene y mira al joven héroe- Quizás él no tenga un reino que lo espere, pero nos tiene a nosotros quienes lo esperamos. -Se va volando-

 **Jake** : ¿Finn…? -Se acerca a su hermano- ¿Todo bien?

 **Finn** : Sí Jake, que haga lo que quiera, nosotros debemos de salvar a la princesa. -Se va junto a los doctores mientras los banana guardias pican el hielo para llevarlo a la sala donde estaba la princesa-

 **Jake** : No lo está hermano… Debí hablar contigo acercas de esos sentimientos que siempre te atormentaron… -Suspirando por pesar al ver que su hermano estaba hablando sin pensar y sólo se basaba en sus sentimientos-

-No muy lejos del lugar, estaba el mago de hielo volando con su brava en busca de Leo, pero se detiene al recordar algo-

 **Rh** : Es cierto, se me olvido decirle que el Lich estaba dentro de la princesa. -Mira al reino- Pero no apreciaran mi ayuda… ¡No! ¡Los amigos están para ayudarse aun en las peleas! -Mira en dirección al enorme cráter que se distinguía a la lejanía- Iré por ti pronto amigo, resiste si aún estas vivo.

-En el subterráneo, el lugar empezó a temblar de tal manera que toda la materia y energía existente empezó a deshacerse y reorganizarse en una figura que irradia todo-

 **Cosmos** _: Energía del reactor llegando a niveles inferiores del 40%, indicando cargado automático de reservas._ -La llama de su cabeza redujo su tamaño a estar al ras de su cabeza flotante, su color se volvió más opaco mientras el collar aumentaba el color. Antes de volver a su cuarto, mira la corona de ella en el suelo- _Bonnibel… no puedes dejar tu corona._ -Levantándose y cancelando la ida, logra tomar nuevamente su apariencia de Ooo- Tengo que dártela. -Emprende con lentitud su camino al dulce reino-

 **…**

 **[** En la cabeza de la Dulce princesa **]**

-La oscuridad envolvía el basto páramo de praderas claras y llenas de vida, ahora estaba muriendo todo a su alrededor mientras los ecos de la risa maníaca y diabólica del Lich resonaban-

 **Dp** : ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme! -Alejándose de aquellas llamas verdes que consumían el lugar empezaban a acorralarla mientras sus llantos se hacían sordos- ¡Ayuda!

 **Lich** : ¡Ajajajaja! Es inútil princesa. -Saliendo del fuego, su voz muerta y fría provoco que ella se detuviera- Perdiste.

 **Dp** : No puede ser posible, ellos te derrotaron.

 **Lich** : Pobre ilusa, yo soy el Lich. -El fuego aumenta de tamaño- Yo acarreo la extinción y muerte a donde quiera que vaya. -El fuego se abre en una parte y muestra a Finn siendo golpeado por la forma monstruosa de la princesa que destruye el reino- Su preciado reino será el primero en sucumbir por mi aprisionamiento.

 **Dp** : ¡Tú serás detenido! -El Lich la toma del cuello sofocándola- Nada puede detenerme princesa. -La lanza contra lo que aparentaría ser el suelo- Yo me he vuelto un parásito que ha invadido su mortal cuerpo. -Antes de dar otro paso, este tropieza con el pie de alguien cayendo al suelo- ¡¿Quién fue?! -Pregunta molesto-

 **Inferius** : Lo siento montón de huesos, el único paracito que puede molestar la vida de la princesa soy yo. -En su forma humana, el Lich no despega sus ojos vacíos del nuevo ser- Si miras demasiado me darás vergüenza. -Se cubre el pecho con ambas manos-

 **Lich** : ¿Quién eres tú? Responde, o ella muere. -Se levanta mientras le apunta con su dedo esquelético-

 **Inferius** : ¿Acaso no has visto mi nombre arriba de tu dialogo? ¿No? Bueno, es lógico que no puedas ver eso. -Se aclara su garganta- Mi nombre es Inferius, el dolor de cabeza y la voz que está dentro de la princesa.

 **Lich** : Tú no eres algo de una mente mortal… -Su manos se prenden en fuego verde- Tu presencia irradia la misma que la de mi maestro.

 **Inferius** : Me gusta a veces dar clases, pero le atinaste en lo primero. -Al dar un paso, el fuego y la oscuridad son disipados dando el mismo lugar como si nada hubiera pasado- Soy más que eso. -Dando un leve aplauso, el Lich desaparece del lugar- Pude haber dicho un buen diálogo, pero será en otra ocasión. -Busca con la mirada a la princesa- ¿Se encuentra bien? Digo, dejando el hecho de que casi muere en ambos lados. -Ella se le abalanza en un abraza desesperado- Princesa, es a «Leo» a quien debe de darle esos afectos.

 **Dp:** ¿Por qué Inferius? ¿Por qué Leo no se despertó? -Se despega limpiándose las lágrimas- Cuando el Lich escapo, intente despertarlo, pero nada de lo que hacía lo despertaba… ¿Por qué dejo pasar tanto sufrimiento?

 **Inferius** : Lamentablemente es algo que no tengo la facilidad de responder princesa, pero puedo decir que hoy es un día en el que «Leo» estará pasando por muchas dudas. -Le seca las lágrimas que aun corrían por su rosado rostro- Será mucho mejor que tú y él resuelvan esto, aun cuando el camino sea difícil.

 **Dp** : Pero quiero entenderlo.

 **Inferius** : Ahora tienen más cosas en común princesa. -Da un paso atrás mientras el lugar se iluminaba aún más- Yo prometí ayudarte a que puedas estar bien y e cumplido con mi trabajo.

 **Dp** : ¿También te vas a ir? -Dice con tristeza-

 **Inferius** : Suenas que por fin pude dejar mi marca en tu corazón. -Ella da una leve sonrisa- Descuida, yo estaré aun en este lugar, es tranquilo y divertido ver las cosas y aventuras que tienes. -El cuerpo de ella empieza a iluminarse- Ahora, es momento de que despiertes y recuerda, él es alguien especial que necesita a alguien especial. -Ella desaparece de su mente para volver al mundo real- No puedo creer que en verdad lo hayan hecho. -Volviendo a su verdadera forma, sale de la mente de la princesa- Espero y esto no resulte tan malo Gran C.

-El reino se estaba recuperando poco a poco por el combate que tuvo por el Lich en el cuerpo de la princesa teniendo una batalla entre uno de los guardianes de chicle quien salió herido. Pero lo peor fue que la princesa fue congelada por ayuda del Rey helado, pero no contaron que ella caería con fuera y se rompiera en pedazos con lo que la llevarían a emergencias intentando ayudarle-

-Toda la dulce gente estaba preocupado hasta que alguien entro por la puerta, era Leo quien se veía cansado físicamente, y en una de sus manos traía la corona de la princesa-

 **Finn** : ¡Leo, me alegra que volvieras! -Lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra a las puertas donde estaban curando a la princesa- ¡Tienes que ir y ayudar a la princesa!

 **Leo:** Lo siento Finn, pero no tengo la energía necesaria para realizar tal tarea. -Le entrega la corona al joven humano- Sólo vine a darle esto, necesito estar sólo.

 **Finn:** Pero... ¡Pero si hiciste nada para evitar esto Leo! -El ambiente se torna más callado y tenso- ¡Cuando el Lich atacó, esperábamos que lo detuvieras o que por lo menos nos dieras tu ayuda¡ ¡Pero lo único que hiciste fue nada!... ¡Ahora la princesa está a punto de morir y dices que no puedes hacer nada y sólo te vas¡ -Enojado, Jake trata de acercar y tranquilizar a Finn, pero es detenido por Leo cuando hablo-

 **Leo:** ¿No he hecho nada? -Los ojos de Leo cambian a un amarillento ámbar- Lo dice el niño que piensa que con destruir uno de los cuerpo de ese demonio basto para detenerlo, pues sorpresa Finn, sólo has ganado tiempo. -Eso sorprendió a ambos hermanos por el hecho de que creían que habían derrotado al Lich con anterioridad- Pero creo que es parte de tu naturaleza humana regocijarte en tus logros y culpar a otro cuando tus planes no salieron aun cuando ellos no participaron.

 **Jake:** *Leo, nunca te había visto decir eso*

 **Leo:** Supuestamente eres un héroe Finn, ¿no? ¿O sólo eres un niño iluso que cree que es uno porque lucha por el bien de unos? Es un pensamiento de alguien con poca responsabilidad y madurez. -Mira el cuarto donde seguía la princesa- Si te interesa en verdad la princesa, deberías de hacer otras cosas en vez de que yo gaste mi tiempo contigo… Ella vivirá, si eso te interesa héroe. -Se parta hasta que mira al Rey helado-

-Una cruzada fugaz y se retira, en cuento él se fue, la princesa sale del cuarto luciendo una apariencia más joven quien logra ver con dificultad a Leo retirarse siendo aún más opacado por Finn quien traía su corona-

-El reino había hecho una fiesta en celebración de que su gobernante estuviera bien, mientras en una colina que divisaba las luces del reino se encontraba sentado Leo. El frío de la noche no parecía afectarle al joven, el viento soplaba y movía las hojas de los arboles cercanos. Todo tranquilo hasta que la presencia de una chica interrumpió la soledad de él-

 **Mrceline:** Espero no interrumpir nada, pero me preguntaba si podía hacerte compañía. -Con un abrigo delgado, saluda con su mano mientras su cabello se mece con la delicadeza del viento nocturno y la luz de la luna le daba un brillo único- Leo.

 **Leo** : Para nada, Marceline. -Ella sonríe y se sienta a un lado de él-

 **Marceline** : Escuche lo que había pasado en la enfermería del reino, y sólo quiero decirte que, si no tienes a una persona con quien hablar, me tienes a mí. -Ella toma el hombro de su amigo para luego sorprenderse de que Leo toma su mano y la entrelaza con la suya-

 **Leo:** Agradezco mucho tú ayuda, Marceline. Creo que me sería útil tu compañía esta noche, espero no quitarte tu tiempo. -Ella sonríe tiernamente y se acerca aún más para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Leo quien no lo niego-

 **Marceline:** Para nada, puedes tomar el tiempo que quieras, Leo. -Ahora ambos observan el reino y sus luces mientras la noche y la luna eran testigo de ese momento que pasaban ambos-

- **Fin** -

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Sólo volveré a aclarar que es un capítulo resubido y editado y tal vez haga lo mismo con todos los demás.

►Si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad».

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.


	10. Capítulo 9 -Discúlpame y empecemos-

Hola nuevamente, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que dará inicio a la 3 temporada de la serie. Estaba esperando poder llegar y véanlo.

Espero les guste y empecemos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9. -Discúlpame y empecemos-

.

.

-El momento en el que ambos estaban, parecía pasar lentamente. La noche los cubría y el frio era lo único que evitaba que se durmieran-

Marceline: Leo, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -Se levanta un poco para verlo con la mirada baja y perdida. Ella lo sacude un poco para que este reaccionara-

Leo: Mis disculpas Marceline, creo que ya no es el momento de quedarme pensativo... agradezco mucho la compañía que me hiciste ahora. -Se levanta y le ayuda a levantar a ella-

Marceline: Descuida Leo, sabes que me agrada el saber que puedo ayudar a un amigo. -Sonríe y esta empieza a levitar para irse a su casa, pero es detenida por la su mano que aún tenía la mano de Leo juntas-

-Ella sonríe apenadamente, a lo cual Leo ladea la cabeza y recuerda la misma forma de actuar de la princesa y este sólo hace más fuerte la unión-

Leo: ¿Me permitiría acompañarla así a su casa? -Ella sonríe apenadamente y con sonroja para dejar de flotar y cruzar su brazo con el de él-

Marceline: Por supuesto que sí, vamos galán, que está empezando a ponerse frio aquí. -Y ambos siguen su trayecto a su casa. Ella feliz de lo que pasaba y él tranquilo al ver que sus bajas se controlaron cuando ella se acercó-

-Leo no llegaba a la casa del árbol y no se presentó en ningún momento en el dulce reino, sólo llegaba a casa de Marceline y se retiraba para aparecer de nuevo en la noche-

-En una noche como tal, Marceline estaba junto a unos amigos fantasmas. Finn y Jake fueron a su casa para poder ver la película que no pudieron ver la vez pasada en su casa. Cabe descartar que un problema se desato ante la emoción e inocencia de ambos por ser vampiros o fantasmas. Así que una broma que ambos tuvieron que pasar para que esto se efectuara-

-Ante lo que pudiese pasar, Marceline capacito que ya no era divertido que le hicieran algo a sus amigos-

-Tras varios momentos de salvarlo y que no murieran en el proceso, decide decirles que ya no deben jugar con ellos. Los fantasmas lo tomaron de mala y decidieron terminar lo que estaban haciendo-

Finn: ¿Bueno, nunca pensé que terminaríamos así? -Ya resignado por ver que todo fue una mentira y saber que ahora no saldrán de esta-

Jake: Pues, pienso que tal vez si Leo estuviera aquí nos ayudaría como siempre. -Dice tratando de darle culpa a Finn en forma de juego-

Finn: Vamos viejo, sólo no pensé lo que dije. Nunca iba a saber que él se iba a ir y no regresar, siento que fue mi culpa. Aunque sólo queríamos de ver rastro de calor y saber si Marceline sabía dónde está Leo. -Al sentirse culpable, es liberado por los fantasmas por el hecho de decir sobre la película-

-Ya sentados viendo la película e incomodos ambos hermanos por la incomodad. En otra parte, desde la distancia, Leo observaba el dulce reino a cierto cuarto-

-Leo se encontraba sentado mirando a la joven princesa que estaba probando varios experimentos. Su silencio se vio interrumpido por las pisadas de alguien-

Rh: Veo que encontraste mi sitio de espionaje, ¡digo!, mi sitio de picnic. -Sonríe nerviosamente cruzando los dedos, pero se percató que Leo aun miraba a aquella dirección sin prestarle atención-

-El rey helado toma una rama y le empieza a picar la espalda para que este reaccionara-

Leo: Oh, mis disculpas Rey helado por no percatarme de que estabas aquí. -Saluda para luego volver a mirar a aquella dirección-

Rh: Y dime mejor amigo, ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche? -Se sienta cercas de él a lo cual le pega un poco con el codo-

Leo: Trato de asimilar mi mente, aun me siento muy confundido por las cosas que están pasando. -Voltea a verlo-

Rh: Vamos, ya les dije que no fue mi intención el haberla dejado caer en ese pozo radiactivo y se transformar en un horrible monstruo, congelarla para que se quebrara en pedazos y que se convirtiera después en una niña. -Menciona los eventos previos a lo cual Leo sólo parpadea confuso, puesto que él estaba ausente cuando paso-

Leo: Rey helado, ¿Qué haces cuándo estas confundido? -Esa pregunta dejo pensativo al rey-

Rh: Creo que decido olvidarlo, digo, suelo olvidar muchas cosas. Aunque puedo decirte que eso no es la respuesta que te pueda servir, sino, aquella que tú debes encontrar. Ven, déjame ayudarte ahora a ti. -Se levantan ambos, el Rey helado avanza a lo cual Leo le sigue-

-Pero, antes de avanzar, da un último vistazo al reino ver que la princesa miraba para la misma dirección, pero sin verlo-

-Desde el punto de vista de ella-

Mentita: ¿Sucede algo princesa? -Llega sorprendiéndola con su cena-

-Es claro que ella ahora tiene el cuerpo de una preadolescente-

Dp: No mentita, sólo decidí mirar por la ventana. -Niega con la mano y el acepta la respuesta y se retira-

-Ella cierra la puerta y se sienta en el suelo para luego cerrar los ojos-

Dp: Hola... Inferius... -Estando en su mente gritaba constantemente-

Inferius: Princesa, ahora no es el momento en el que podamos jugar. Te parece si lo posponemos posiblemente dentro de 4 días, tal vez sea un lunes por la mañana. -Aparece sosteniendo un calendario-

Dp: Disculpa, pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. -Avanza a lo cual es detenida por la mano de Inferius-

Inferius: Mire princesa. Hay varios puntos que puedo decirle ahora y rápido, y eso es porque estaba haciendo otras cosas. -La sienta en el mismo diván de la vez pasada-

Dp: ¿Y cuáles serían? -Pregunta acomodándose-

Inferius: Bueno. En primera, es tu mente y puedes tener tu forma real. Segundo, si quieres saber más de «Leo» tendrás que preguntarle a él. Tercero, si quieres verlo... bueno, creo que sería recomendable que revisaras aquellos lugares que te pidió cuidar y por ultimo y menos importante. Cuarto, como te dije, estoy muy ocupado y tendré que despertarte ahora princesa, nos vemos cuando pueda. -La empuja para luego desaparecer y estar otra vez en el cuarto de Cosmos-

Inferius: Creo que, si hago esto, podre evitar que sigan tomando de tu energía Gran C... No puedo creer que aceptaras las ideas de ellos. -Cierra con un candado parecido a los que Cosmos tiene en las muñecas y el flujo dejo se seguir-

Inferius: Perfecto, ahora sólo tendré que darle yo mismo la energía... Y pensar que tal vez salga a pasear un poco. -Dice para sí mismo y voltea a ver el orbe que miraba a Leo-

-Aun sin presentarse en la casa del árbol, Finn y Jake decidieron salir a buscarlo. En su trayecto, se encontraron peleando con un monstruo hamburguesa para salvar a unos animalitos peludos-

Finn: Muy bien chicos, creo que ahora pueden salir. -Suelta su camisa para que aquellos peludos animales les agradecieran y corrieran lejos-

Jake: Si vayan con cuidad. Oye Finn, parece ser que no lo vamos a encontrar tan fácilmente... ¿Qué tal si vamos a aquel lugar para preguntar? -Señala a un coliseo parcialmente destruido-

Finn: Bueno, no perdemos nada. -Ambos se aproximan al coliseo que mostraba indicios de batallas que fueron engullidas por el tiempo y el desierto-

Rey peleador (Rp): Peleadores... peleadores... buscan la gloria del rey peleador. Buscan la fuerza y la emoción de las batallas para salir cubiertos de sangre y gloria por su poder. -Ambos miran a un cuerpo parcialmente esquelético con varias heridas de batallas que estaba sentado en un trono en medio de la arena y a su lado estaba una espada dorada-

Finn: Mmmm, no gracias. Sólo queríamos saber dónde está un amigo que buscamos. -Le muestra un dibujo mal hecho de Leo a lo cual el rey solo mueve su mandíbula-

Rp: Si pasan el túnel en que están, podre decirles dónde se encuentra su... amigo. -Señala el con su espada al suelo formando el dibujo que traía Finn-

Jake: Nope, es una trampa. -Se retira con Finn y ambos se felicitan al ver que cayeron en la trampa, pero después vieron que sería divertido y se aventuran en el coliseo-

-Desde las alturas, Leo observaba en la punta más alta del coliseo cómo Finn y Jake peleaban con unos fantasmas para derrotarlos y luego ser tragados por la tierra-

Leo: Podría ayudarlos, pero Finn niega mi acercamiento con enojo. -Ahora mira cómo vuelven a pelear, pero Finn parece el más entusiasmado y el Jake falso es vencido-

Leo: Ire con Jake. -Salta del lugar y aparece por debajo del coliseo-

Jake: ¡Leo!, que gusto encontrarte carnalito. -Se acerca entusiasmado mientras se retira algo de tierra de las piernas-

Leo: El gusto es compartido de igual manera Jake. Vine para decirte que puedes dejar de buscar, puesto que sólo quiero pensar unas cosas solo. -Eso desanimo algo a Jake-

Jake: Yo pensaba que ya vendrías a la casa, BMO y Neptor te extrañan... pero bueno, si tú necesitas tiempo, te lo daré, pero si necesitas a alguien no dudes en hablarme. -Extiende su puño a lo cual Leo lo mira y este lo extiende de igual manera-

Jake: Sólo una cosa más Leo, deberías hablar con la princesa. Ella se ve muy desanimada, aunque trata de disimularlo no lo logra. -Eso hizo que Leo dejara de tener los ojos azules grisáceos a ser más azules-

-Leo recuerda la promesa que él se había hecho para cuidar esa sonrisa, pero sus ojos se tornaron de golpe a amarillo-

Leo: No será necesario, ella ha pasado por cosas iguales de malas a estas. -Desaparece dejando algo confundido a Jake, pero es interrumpido por la llegada de Finn-

Finn: ¿Qué paso hermano? Parece que pensaste mucho algo. -Deja las dagas, pero Jake se limita a dejar de lado lo sucedido y seguir con su túnel para tener su hula de lava-

-Los días pasan-

-Después de un día algo pesado, Finn y Jake corrían junto con un extraño a socorrer a Marceline que supuestamente había entrado a un sueño eterno por un supuesto autohechizo. Mientras ambos se metían en sus sueños para ayudarla, Leo observa desde la ventana lo que sucedía-

Leo: Meterme en la mente de alguien... eso es algo básico para mí. -Da un paso y se crea un agujero que lo lleva a la mente y sueños de Marceline-

-Cae en un cuadro donde varias esferas blancas ramificadas llevan a un núcleo progenitor-

-Leo mientras avanza, va cambiando su forma a la de Cosmos-

Cosmos: Ahora veré el origen de tu problema y lo corregiré. -Toma el núcleo y este se dispara para formar una proyección de lo que ha pasado Marceline, estos empiezan a girar y Leo trasforma la proyección en el idioma que él utiliza para realizar los escritos... ahora estaba revisando el todo de ella-

Cosmos: Tu proceder (Se muestran la creación atómica, tiempo y el espacio que albergaría la interacción de Marceline), tu armamento (Desde su colocación en la gestación y sus acciones en el vientre hasta su nacimiento), tus recuerdos (Se mira a una bebé Marceline que jugaba con su madre y padre por un periodo de tiempo), tu error (Ahora se mira a ella creciendo junto a su madre, después se avanza al sonido de las alarmas por una guerra y la tragedia de ver cómo se separa de su madre para quedar sola en los escombros de una ciudad). -Le se aleja y toma ese recuerdo-

Cosmos: Ese es tu problema Marceline, el trauma que tienes es el resultado más exacto de su error. -Aleja la vista para ver cómo Finn y Jake siguen un orbe que hacen que la frente de Finn se pinte de un rojo y desaparezcan al salir-

-Cosmos aparece el orbe que ellos tomaron y observa a Marceline junto a un joven hechicero que luego la hizo llorar-

Cosmos: Ella está expresando tristeza... tristeza. -Al decirlo, un mayor plano se extiende y de este se muestran todos los momentos en los que Marceline paso tristeza; desde su alejamiento de su madre, su miedo al ver que el Rey helado se alejaba de ella, donde buscaba recursos para sobrevivir, al ver a humanos vivir juntos y ella ser rechazada, de la pérdida de su mortalidad por parte de una pelea con un vampiro, al verla llorar por que todos mueren a su lado, los pleitos con la princesa y algo que le llamo la atención-

Cosmos: Conozco ese lugar. -Observa a Marceline llorar levemente escondida en unos arbustos mientras mira a Leo y la princesa irse-

Cosmos: ¿Por qué lloras Marceline? No dice aquí que seas alérgica a esa planta y la habilidad regenerativa del vampiro lo impediría. -Toma el recuerdo y regresa la ramificación a la normalidad-

-Vuelve a tomar su forma humana y empieza a caminar por la mente de ella-

-Mientras camina, pasa por una gran ciudad que muestra a una niña siendo cargada por una mujer que estaban paseando en una pequeña plaza-

-Cuando en el cielo salen disparados varios aviones de guerra que van rápido a un punto en específico, cuando lo inimaginable paso-

El cielo fue iluminado por una gran luz que luego se tornó verdosa y negra, la onda llego a la ciudad destruyendo todo lo frágil que estuviera en el exterior-

Leo: Entonces aquí inicio la bomba... la nueva era. -Sigue caminando mientras la mujer sale corriendo a ocultarse junto a todas las personas que causaban un gran caos-

-Sigue avanzado para ver a la misma mujer con la niña tomada de la mano mientras cargaba una mochila de supervivencia y avanzaban en los residuos de una ciudad ahora más pequeña-

Leo: El punto del trauma. -Siguiéndolas por un trayecto, observa a la mujer calmando a la niña para que se quedara escondida en el lugar mientras revisaba un mercado-

-Leo sólo observa cómo la mujer desaparece, pero al ser un recuerdo y no un viaje en el tiempo, esta toca a la mujer en la frente y de ella se extienden sus recuerdos y por ende su escrito-

Leo: Veamos que paso después de aquí. -Ya entrando en el recuerdo de la mujer, esta deja a la niña y se adentra al centro, Leo camina mientras ella va con el mayor silencio posible-

-Ella observa unas latas y al ver que duraría un rato, Leo atraviesa unos muebles que mostraban a varias criaturas mutantes alimentándose de restos de comida y de supervivientes-

-El observa a la mujer caminar un poco, pero por el poco ruido que hizo, las criaturas corrieron tras la mujer, está sorprendida y asustada se apresura a salir del lugar-

-Leo detiene el recuerdo y avanza hacia donde la mujer iba a correr, pero ve que desde el mismo lado estaban otras criaturas alimentándose-

Leo: Tu vida acabo aquí y Marceline y no sabe el por qué... -Mira al rostro de la mujer que muestra un gran miedo, pone su dedo en su frente y extiende las emociones que ella experimentaba más el motivo que las accionaba-

Leo: Tu hija... Marceline... Esto tiene que pasar. -Extiende la mano y se retira del lugar mientras se escuchan los gritos de la mujer para luego opacarse por el ruido de las criaturas gritando y consumiéndola-

-Saliendo del lugar, no observa a la pequeña Marceline, pues, se había ido del lugar-

Leo: Creo que no será necesario saber más. -Este desaparece mientras en otro lugar alguien encontró a la pequeña Marceline-

-Ya de noche, va caminando a una cabaña que muestras a Finn, Jake y Marceline platicando y enfrente de ellos estaba el hechicero todo golpeado-

Leo: Muy posiblemente Finn diga lo mismo que con Bonnnibel... me retirare por ahora. -Este se aleja en el bosque-

-Pasan los días y Leo no aparece, ahora, dentro del dulce reino, se encontraban 2 jóvenes adolescentes jugando entre si-

Dp: Muy bien Finn, eso fue divertido, ahora trata de probar esto. -Una joven princesa le entrega una probeta con un líquido con color rojo intenso que burbujeaba levemente-

Finn: Okey. -Toma el frasco y le da un gran trago a lo cual este reacciona y resulto ser un compuesto altamente con capsaicinas... En otras palabras, un picante potente-

-Por ende, Finn se tira al suelo gritando con la lengua afuera tratando de aliviar el dolor, cosa que logro más rápido por un pequeño abrazo que le dio la princesa-

Dp: ¿Mejor? -Se levanta y ambos ríen por lo que paso, pero se detuvieron al escuchar el sonar de unas trompetas-

Dulce persona: Démosle la bienvenida al Conde de limonagrio. -Saluda desde el techo a aquel ser que de limón que llego con un camello de igual manera-

Dp: ¡Alto, alto! No deberías de estar aquí Conde, soy yo quien está al mando. -Se acerca corriendo para estar frente a él-

CL: Muy joven, demasiado joven para dirigir el castillo. -Le señala, pero es detenido por un golpe de Finn-

Finn: ¡Oye!, más respeto a la princesa. -Limonagrio lo mira con desapruebo mientras se soba la mano-

CL: Soy el siguiente en la línea del trono, así que estaré a cargo hasta que la Dulce princesa se vuelva a tener 18 años otra vez. -Todos se sorprenden por lo que escucharon-

Finn: No es cierto... ¿O sí, princesa? -Al verla, sólo la ve con la mirada baja y resignada-

Dp: No Finn, él tiene razón... verán, yo cree a Limonagrio hace muchos años. -Todos sorprendidos por lo que dijo, ella prosiguió a contar el cómo lo creo y fallo en su intento-

CL: Así que ahora estoy al mando, me iré a dormir un rato y limpien esto o tendrán calabozo. -Al ver que no hicieron nada, sentencio a Starchy a 3 horas de calabozo-

-Finn al tratar de detenerlo, es empujado por una onda y Starchy es encerrado y engullido al calabozo-

Dp: ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Espera... o no. -Ese «o no» hizo que Leo apareciera frente a ellos-

CL: ¿Quién eres tú?, bueno, no importa. -Se acerca a ver a aquel joven adulto para revisarlo minuciosamente-

Leo: Me presento ante el nuevo gobernante del dulce reino, mi nombre es Leo y le estoy dando mi ayuda para gobernar este reino. -Tras decirlo, la princesa y Finn se quedan estupefactos por lo que dijo-

Dp: Leo, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Se le acerca y lo toma de los brazos-

Leo: Ante usted Dulce princesa, la promesa que hice fue ayudarle a gobernar este reino, al ver que perdió ese derecho estoy ayudante a quien está ahora al cargo. -La aparta y se pone al lado de Limonagrio que emboza una sonrisa de aceptación-

Finn: ¿De qué está hablando Leo princesa? -La toma del hombro, pero ella solo cae de rodillas y lo preocupa-

Dp: Pero... Leo, pensé que nosotros... -Articulando unas pocas palabras, es detenida por Leo-

Leo: Usted pensó vagamente princesa (Eso la hizo retroceder) Ahora serviré a aquel que en verdad me necesite, no tengo tiempo para jugar con niños o sus sentimientos. -Extiende el brazo y todas las dulces personas del lugar son encerradas y arrastradas al calabozo-

-Ella sale corriendo del lugar y por impulso Finn se le abalanza, pero es detenido en el aire-

Leo: ¿Desea que haga algo con él Conde? -Levita a Finn hasta que ese enfrene de Limonagrio-

CL: Nah, no hagas nada, sólo procura que no molesten y si no manda al calabozo a todo aquel que no siga las reglas que pondré. -Se retira-

Finn: Leo. -Este voltea a verlo con enojo- No debiste ser tan cruel con la princesa. -Molesto, cae al suelo repentinamente-

Leo: ¿Y se supone qué me afecte en algo Finn? Mejor retírate u olvidare el trato que hice con ustedes cuando nos conocimos. Deja esto en manos de alguien mayor y ve a jugar con la princesa. -Se retira a reparar el desastre que hicieron hace rato-

Finn: No creí que te importara tan poco la princesa, siempre pensé que en verdad sentías algo por ella. -Eso hizo que Leo se detuviera y sacudiera su cabeza-

Leo: Sólo son escritos. -Eso lo dejo confundido y este desaparece-

-Donde la princesa había corrido, ella se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, estaba abrazando sus piernas y sollozando levemente-

Dp: Leo nunca se comportaría hacía. -Dice restregándose las lágrimas del rostro-

Inferius: Fue por un error mío. -Ella levanta la cabeza para ver de frente a aquel ser que siempre veía en su cabeza, pero, ahora se veía distinto-

-Lucia como un humano un poco más pequeño que Leo, su piel era de color bronceado claro, su cabello era alargado con varias mechas y amarrado con una larga cola de caballo (el color era un negro profundo y signos de morado con rojo), sus ojos de color blanco con pupila rasgada, una marca cicatriz que traspasa su parpado derecho y vestía con traje con capucha y capa-

Dp: ¿Inferius? -Con duda se aleja un poco-

Inferius: ¿Después de mucho tiempo hablándome aún me tienes miedo?... eso duele princesita. -Finge que se agarra el corazón con dolor-

Dp: ¿Cómo es que estas tú estás aquí? Y ¿A qué te refieres con que es tu culpa? -Se acerca a él-

Inferius: Bueno princesita, el asunto es que por varias circunstancias que han pasado, no he podido ayudarte como esperaba. A su vez que aún no puedo decirte cierta cosa, me vi obligado a venir aquí para que me ayudes para yo ayudarte. -Se aleja a la ventana para ver cómo Leo encierra a bastantes de la dulce gente-

Dp: Aun no comprendo el todo, pero creo que no me queda mucho que pueda hacer... ¿En qué te puedo ayudar para que Leo deje de actuar así? No es el Leo quien aún estoy enamorada. -Este voltea y cierra los ojos para luego mirar al techo del cuarto-

Inferius: Necesito que te entregues toda a él (-Dando su respuesta enserio, sólo recibe un buen golpe en el estómago que hace que se arrodille y escupa-). Se... me... olvida que soy algo débil aquí. -Dice para sí mismo- Tienes mucha fuerza aun después de que no te lavaran en seco. -Ella truena otra vez su puño y él se aleja-

Dp: Si sólo viniste a burlarte de mí, largo... ahora. -Señala a la puerta-

Inferius: Se aprovechan de mi nobleza... (-Voltea el cabeza ofendido-). Bueno, dejando de lado los problemas hormonales que estas experimentando otra vez. (Claro es si es que los tuviste en primer lugar. -Piensa para sí mismo-) -Ella se vuelve a enojar- Necesito que te deshagas del collar que él lleva en el cuello, cuando lo tengas en tus manos lo pones junto al brazalete que te di, que ahora tienes guardado. -Aparece el brazalete-

Dp: Ya no me acordaba de esto. -Lo toma y se lo coloca, pero no mira que Inferius se deprime-

Inferius: Me han humillado más veces aquí que en todo lo que he vivido. -Lo dice en voz baja- Bueno, su excelencia en pubertad, el brazalete sirve aparte de comunicarnos y formar un juego con muchos cambios de ropa, es como un inhibidor ante el collar que él tiene. Consigues el collar, los juntas y listo, ya podrás volver con tu querido «Leo». -Saca confeti de sus manos y estos explotan con luces de colores-

Dp: ¿Y aun así no me dirás el por qué pasa esto? -Lo mira a lo cual el niego y ella hace un reproche-

Inferius: Bueno, me retiro ya que estoy gastando más de lo que puedo. -Se aleja, pero se detiene- Ah, y una cosa más princesa. -Ella voltea a verlo al rostro-

Inferius: No crees que yo también soy guapo. -Con una voz seductora y la mirada más hermosa que pudo hacer se acerca a ella-

Dp: No, prefiero a Leo. -Al decirlo, Inferius se volvió piedra y cayó de espalda-

-Ahora se acurruco en el rincón y un aura deprimente lo rodea. A ella le sale una gota en la cabeza y este la mira-

Inferius: Créame princesa, usted es un monstruo cruel y sin corazón. -Desaparece con lágrimas falsas-

Dp: Okey... -Mira el brazalete y cuando abre la puerta, de esta cae Finn-

-Ambos se miran, ella con una expresión de «No puede ser» y él con una de «Upsi»-

Dp: Finn... ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Lo ayuda a levantarse-

Finn: Discúlpame princesa, es que cuando Leo le respondió de esa manera decidí que no podía dejarla sola, pero cuando llegue, iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuche que hablaba con alguien. -Ella sonríe nerviosamente a lo cual Inferius desde su cabeza dice «Claro, Finn está del otro lado de la puerta... creo que debí decirte eso» y por ende a ella se le marca una vena por la ira-

-Se calma tras respirar calmadamente-

Dp: Bueno Finn, lo que pasa es que hice una inteligencia artificial que vio que estaba triste y decidió hacerme platica, sólo que ahora se está cargando en este brazalete. -Le muestre el brazalete con la esperanza de que se crea la historia-

Finn: Vaya princesa, siempre me sorprende con las cosas que puede hacer (Se sonroja levemente y ella lo nota). Bueno, tengo una idea de cómo podemos recuperar su reino. -Se acerca a su oído y le explica su plan que consistía en echar a con bromas al Conde. Ella sonríe y acepta para que ambos se alejen-

Inferius: Ahora he sido rebajado a una inteligencia artificial... bueno, no se aleja tanto de mi realidad. -Ya resignado se calla-

-Ambos intentan hacerle bromas al Conde de Limonagrio, desde jugarle una broma donde se burlarían de él, golpearlo en forma de fantasma y enchilarlo con el compuesto de traspiración masivo de la princesa, que resultaron erróneos todos-

-Ahora, una gran parte del reino se encuentra en el calabozo perfeccionado de Leo, se estaban dando por vencido de toda posibilidad-

Finn: Leo se ha vuelto un pesado últimamente. -Dice sentado en la misma celda que la princesa-

-Ella parece estar meditando las opciones para poder resolver lo que está pasando-

Dp: Finn, creo que hay una forma en la que podemos resolver todos estoy. Y es que yo vuelva a tener 18 otra vez. -Esa idea hizo que Finn negara otra vez-

Finn: No princesa, yo sé que hay otra forma en la que logremos salir de esta. -Empieza a tirar de las rejas, pero es repelido por una descarga eléctrica-

-Ella sonríe un poco por ver cómo Finn hace lo imposible para que ella pueda ser feliz, pero a un precio alto. Mira su brazalete a lo cual Finn la mira y el recuerda lo que escucho la vez pasada-

-Flashback-

-Finn llega a la puerta y antes de abrirla escucha un comentario que hizo que se detuviera-

Dp: ¿En qué te puedo ayudar para que Leo deje de actuar así? No es el Leo quien aún estoy enamorada.

-Finn se tira al suelo lentamente al ver que con las cosas que han pasado, aún sigue pensando en él. Vuelve a escucha otra vez para volverse a sentir aún más mal por lo que ella dijo-

Dp: No, prefiero a Leo.

-Finn, se aleja un poco, estaba enojado y triste al ver que las oportunidades de estar con la Dulce princesa se acababan. Cuando se vuelve a apoyar, la princesa abre la puerta y acaba el Flashback-

Finn: -Finn dudoso, aun observándola decide que sería lo mejor- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte princesa? Díganos y lo haremos. -Choca su puño y ve como la dulce gente le entregan partes de si para aumentar su biomasa dulce para crecer-

-Tras ver que esto sería una vuelta sin retorno, la princesa decide darle una pequeña recompensa a Finn por lo amable que fue con ella, Finn y ella se dan un cálido beso para que luego ella recuperara su masa y volviera a la normalidad. Al hacerlo, Leo aparece al instante frente a ellos-

Leo: Parece ser que has recuperado su estatus Dulce princesa, vuelvo a estar a sus servicios de la promesa y a la corona. -Chasque y se liberan, curan y aparecen en el salón todos aquellas que Limonagrio metió al calabozo-

-Ya echando a Limonagrio del reino, Finn se encontraba sentado y desanimado mientras veía a lo lejos una plática de Leo y la princesa-

Dp: Leo, yo... -Nerviosa por no saber que decirle-

Leo: ¿Me está pidiendo que rompa la promesa que le hice de ayudar a su reino? -Dice sentado al borde del balcón-

Dp: Veras Leo, no quiero verte así otra vez. -Se acerca al barandal de piedra donde él estaba sentado-

Leo: El tiempo corto que ha pasado, me ha ayudado a comprender varias cosas princesa. Pero lo mejor sería olvidar lo sucedió que hemos tenido. -La mira y ella baja la mirada por decepción de que no volvieran las cosas como antes-

Dp: Entonces tú... -No termina cuando Leo pone una mano encima de su cabeza-

Leo: Me gustaría empezar todo desde donde te pude conocer, iniciare yo. Hola, mi nombre es Leo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Él extiende su mano para estrecharla con la de ella-

-La princesa aun triste por ver que las cosas no regresaron, sonríe un poco por ver que ahora los ojos de Leo volvieron a ese azul suyo y no amarillos o magenta-

Dp: Discúlpame por mi descortesía a usted Leo, mi nombre es Bonnibel, soy la dulce princesa del dulce reino. Encantada de conocerlo y si me permite poder entablar una conversación con usted. -Estrecha su mano con la de él y ríe un poco a lo cual el acepta y ambos entran al cuarto-

-Fin-

.

.

Aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y disculpen los típicos errores ortográficos que encuentren.

Ahora el capítulo 10 será un poco más largo y tardado por los capítulos que abarcará y las ideas que tengo para ellos.

Les agradezco su lectura y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Capítulo 10

Les saludo nuevamente trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo. Diez capítulos… ¡Wow!

Siendo sincero, este capítulo lo basé claramente en el torneo del poder de DBS en cierta medida, no sabía qué hacer con el capítulo de «La batalla mágica» y me dije «¿Y si lo hago un torneo entre reino con magos?» y así fue el cómo nació.

Pero bueno, disfruten del capítulo.

Capítulo 10 -El torneo de los reinos/Parte 1-

-Desde las praderas, el sol se levantaba en el horizonte para dar inicio con el amanecer. Ambos acostados en sus respectivas camas se miraban sin decir nada-

Finn: Hola Jake... -Saluda para romper el silencio-

Jake: Si, hola Finn... oye, ¿puedes moverte? -Ambos se miran para luego preocuparse por ello-

-Cuando unos silbidos se escuchaban desde las escaleras-

Finn: Jake, usa tu visión periférica para que puedas ver quién es el que está ahí. -Jake hace su mayor esfuerzo para poder mirar al Rey helado riéndose a escondidas-

Rh: Hola chicos, deben de tener hambre. -Los saluda mientras lleva una charola con unos platos vacíos-

Finn: ¡Rey helado!, ¿por qué no puedo moverme? -Enojado, sólo mira cómo él se sienta en su cama-

Rh: Sólo quería tener una charla con mis mejores amigos. -Junta sus dedos-

Jake: Ya somos mejores amigos, -Fingiendo una sonrisa falsa, el Rey helado sonríe, pero luego duda-

Rh: Que divertido, pero, esto no acaba aquí. Chicos, estuve espiándolos y vi que Leo aun no volvía aquí; y eso que han pasado ya 2 meses desde entonces. -Eso hizo que Finn se molestará/entristeciera y Jake frunciera el ceño tristemente-

Finn: No necesitamos de él, aun después de lo que ha hecho. -Trata de voltearse, pero lego recuerda que está congelado-

Rh: Finn, puede que estés enojado con él por las cosas que pasaron, pero yo sé que quieres disculparte con él y que él vuelva aquí. Sueles ser así con las personas que les agarras afecto. -Finn ahora lo miraba con asombro por las palabras sabias que decía-

Finn: Cosita... Digo, ¿en serio? -El Rey helado sólo asiente-

Rh: Así que primero nos vamos a hacer super mega mejores amigos y luego iremos por Leo. -Los carga a la sala mientras ambos se preocupan por las cosas que pasaran-

-En las lejanías, Leo está revisando el recuerdo que había tomado de Marceline-

Leo: No entiendo el por qué lloras, era algo que debía de suceder... -Confuso por el comportamiento de Marceline, decide caminar un rato hasta toparse con un gran jardín bastante repleto de una diversidad de flora-

-Adentrándose, las plantas van moviéndose de lado mientras él caminaba, hasta que se detuvo al estar al frente de un capullo cerrado-

Voces: ¡Ha vuelto, él ha vuelto! -Unas pequeñas voces de celebración hacen que Leo voltee al suelo y mire a unas pequeñas flores/capullos de varios colores-

-Leo se pone en cuclillas para que más personas plantas se acerque y lo rodeen, estos le avientan un collar de flores y empiezan a tocar al capullo frente a ellos. El capullo empieza a abrirse y mostrar a una pequeña niña/planta sale y esta sonríe al verlo-

Leo: Veo que has crecido adecuadamente, es reconfortante saberlo. -Acaricia a lo que ella ríe tiernamente-

-Desde la última vez que la vieron, ahora ella es del tamaño de una pequeña niña de color verde, con un cabello corto de pasto y una gran flor coronándola-

Chica flor: Eso es por su ayuda, siempre estaremos agradecidos con usted señor Leo. -Ahora ella empieza a jalarlo hacia unos arbustos-

-Al finalizar su pequeño trayecto, llegaron a un pequeño lago cristalino el cual que contaba con más gente flor, árbol y hongo-

Chica flor: Hemos cuidado el reino que usted nos dio, actualmente hay un grupo especial de nuestra gente en encargarse del mantenimiento de la banca que nos donde nos dio la oportunidad de vivir. Por favor, tome asiento mientras nosotros le traeremos lo necesario para que se sienta cómodo. -Lo sienta y varias personas planta le elevan los pies, le ponen algodón para su comodidad y un árbol se mueve para darle sombra-

Leo: Agradezco el acto con el que me han tratado. -Todos se alegran por unas simples palabras-

Chica flor: Haríamos lo que fuera por usted, gran señor creador. -Ahora ella se sienta en el suelo al frente de él-

Leo: Puedes sentarte a mi lado, no veo el inconveniente a ello. -Alegre, salta feliz, pero se da cuenta de su error y se sonroja de vergüenza para luego calmarse y agradecerle dándole una reverencia-

-Leo la mira para luego mirar al cielo-

Leo: Sabes, tu actitud me recuerda a alguien quien conocí hace... mucho tiempo. Solía tratarme de la misma forma con la que ustedes me están tratando, y es curioso ver la similitud que tienes con ella. -Todas las personas se acercan y se acomodan a su alrededor para escuchar como niños escuchando una historia-

Chica planta: ¿Y luego que paso? -Con curiosidad, Leo la mira y al resto de personas para luego seguir contando-

Leo: Bueno, sucede que a ella le gustaban las dicentras, por las flores que estas poseían... ¿Qué tal si te llamo Dicentra? -Ella acepta rápidamente y salta para ponerse frente a él-

Chica planta: Estaré agradecida por que usted pueda darme un nombre. -Arrodillándose, voltea para ver que Leo estaba ahora parado frente a ella-

Leo: Un nombre no será suficiente, con el poder que yo poseo y como su creador, yo te nombro Dicentra, gobernante y líder del reino planta. -Le entrega una rama gruesa con la que golpea el suelo y esta se trasforma en un cetro con diseño de planta y con una piedra verde brillante intenso en la punta-

Dicentra: No sé qué decir... esto es demasiado. -Toma el bastón y lo aprieta con una lagrima-

Leo: Puedes decir que sí. Ahora Dicentra, necesitas una forma de cuidar a tu gente y esa forma está en ese cetro. -El cetro empieza a brillar, a lo que ella lo toma con una mano, y al tocar el suelo, este empieza a volverse más verde y resistente-

-La gente planta se maravilla y empieza a acercarse a su nueva líder (Cosa que ya era antes, pero no con ese puesto dado por Leo) y celebrar con regocijo-

Dicentra: Juro por mi vida que cuidare este nuevo reino y a mi gente quien liderare. Este será un día el cual recordaremos como donde nuestro gran señor creador nos dio una gran razón para darle nuestra gracia. -Todos festeja a lo cual Leo mira como unas palabras y unas acciones pueden afectar de tal manera a las personas-

-Ya siendo de noche y salir del ahora nuevo reino planta, Leo se encuentra sentado en unas rocas mirando las estrellas-

Leo: ¿Por qué es tan difícil?... Se suponía que este collar me iba a ayudar a entender -Toma el collar para ver como este deja de brillar-

Leo: Será mejor ir a devolvérselo. -Cuando se disponía a seguir su camino, es tacleado y por ello cae al suelo con fuerza-

Rh: Al fin te encuentro amigo, no creerás lo que me hice para hallarte. -Dice encima suyo, a lo cual Leo se limita a mirar curioso-

Leo: Rey helado, ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu estado más verte en la necesidad de envestirme? -Este se reacciona y se levanta para ayudarle a levantarse-

Rh: Okey, sólo quería preguntarte si no estarás haciendo nada en estos días. Es que quería pedirte tu ayuda. -Le entrega un volantín a lo cual Leo empieza a leerlo-

Leo: ¿Quieres mi ayuda para este evento?... bueno, no veo el inconveniente. -Guarda el papel en su bolsillo a lo cual el Rey helado celebra-

Rh: Que bien, juntos nadie nos ganara. -Ahora, ambos caminan al reino helado-

-Unas dos semanas han pasado desde su encuentro, los reinos empiezan a aglomerarse en una pista donde cada uno vera la batalla mágica que se estará llevando a cabo ese día. Las multitudes llegaban al coliseo, mientras quienes no pudieron llegar, observan todo desde unas pantallas-

-Varios magos representaran a su reino, en una pelea campal, donde el mago ganador representante de u reino, podrá hacer lo que quiera con los demás reinos (Claro es que no será nada bélico, grotesco o repulsivo)-

-Los reinos participantes se presentan en la pista y eso son el dulce reino, slime, fuego, grumoso, helado, nube, mora y la ciudad de los magos-

Finn: No puedo creer que vallamos a presentar al dulce reino en la batalla mágica de «Ooo», ¡estoy muy emocionado Jake! -Ahora Finn vestía un traje azul con varios tubos grises pequeños rodeando su cuerpo como si fuera un exoesqueleto, con unos guantes y botas azul más oscuro y ahora su cabeza tenía un casco con una rejilla para su rostro-

Jake: Ya lo creo hermano, esperemos que ese disfraz de la princesa te sea suficiente para aparentar que tengas magia. -Jake está vestido con un cinturón con varios tubos metálicos, una máscara al estilo luchador mexicano y unos guantes verdes-

Finn: Descuida Jake, ganaremos el combate y traeremos el premio a la Dulce princesa, fácil como hacer comer pan. -Ambos se sientan en las gradas correspondientes de su reino-

Jake: Se dice «Pan comido», pero mira a los demás reinos. -Señala a varios individuos que traían la bandera correspondiente de sus reinos-

.

.

Dulce Reino: Es rosado oscuro con el símbolo de un caramelo amarillo.

Reino Helado: Es azul cielo con un cristal de hielo.

Reino de las Nubes: Es negro con una nube y un rayo.

Reino del Espacio Grumoso: Es lila con una gran estrella de 5 puntas.

Reino de Fuego: Es color obsidiana con líneas irregulares anaranjadas y en el centro esta una bola de fuego.

Ciudad de los Magos: Es color marrón con bordes oliva y en el centro están 3 estrellas de 8 puntas y estas son de diferentes tamaños.

Reino Mora: Es de color verde pasto con un racimo de uvas en su centro.

Reino Slime: Es amarillo con una bola verde en el centro.

.

.

Finn: Se ven interesantes Jake, esperemos que ganemos. -Ambos miran a su equipo que sólo son ello Pan de canela vestido de blanco con varios puntos negros-

Rh: Pues claro, seremos nosotros quienes ganemos el combate. -Sale sosteniendo a un pingüino con un antifaz negro-

Jake: Huy sí, no dejaremos que ganes Rey helado. -Se cruza de brazos-

Finn: Sí, no podrás ganarnos. Y si haces trampa serás expulsado junto a tu reino. -Lo señala a lo cual sólo se limita a reír-

Rh: No necesito hacer trampa para ganar, será evidente y ganaremos, los dejaremos para que puedan ver cómo ustedes van a perder. -Se retira dejándolos extrañados-

-Ya terminando los últimos detalles del combate, Todos guardan silencio para escuchar al gran maestro de las magias hablar-

GMM: Sean todos bienvenidos al décimo primer torneo de los reinos de «Ooo», como sabrán, las reglas son muy simples...

No se permiten ninguna arma que no se creada con magia.

No se permiten matar a ningún contrincante.

Si salen de la pista, pierden automáticamente.

No se permite rendirse ante ningún contrincante.

No se permite ayuda externa cuando entran a la arena, pero se puede hacer un cambio de jugadores (Al hacerlo, quien entre tendrá que recibir un ataque del adversario).

Cualquiera que entre a ayudar a alguien en el torneo, será descalificado.

No se permite magia de muerte o prohibida.

GMM: Y la más importante, sólo se permiten magos. Diciendo esto, doy inicio al torneo de magia de los reinos. -Aparecen 2 cuadros el cual empiezan a girar una ruleta que tiene la bandera de los reinos. Estos al caer 2 veces, daría inicio al reino con el que combatiría-

GMM: El dulce reino contra el Reino slime. Escojan a sus peleadores. -Dicho eso, las luces se apagan hasta que ambos peleadores lleguen-

Finn: Yo quiero ser el primero Jake, quiero ver que hacen estos trajes. -Avanza hasta que sale un holograma de la Dulce princesa-

Dp: Muy bien Finn, esto es importante y recuerda, pelea siendo un mago. -Finn se limita a afirmar levantando el pulgar y se adentra a la pista-

-Frente a frente, Finn estafa enfrente de un slime de color morado y burbujeando, tenía una mirada de ebriedad y tambaleaba un poco-

GMM: Muy bien magos y público, daremos inicio al torneo ¡ahora! -Un destello exploto dando inicio a la competencia-

.

(Inicia las escenas de pelea donde saltare algunas acciones de los personajes. Iniciará estos cuadros con un paréntesis, y claro que las personas espectadoras en el torneo estarán animando a unos magos mientras otras abucheando a otros. En los reinos serán gritos de alegría en las victorias y molestia cuando pierdan)

-El slime infla su pecho y empieza a escupir una gran cantidad de baba la cual empieza a pudrir las plantas que había en el entorno, Finn al verlo empieza a esquivar el chorro-

Finn: Eso es... ¡Veneno! -Logra escapar un chorro directo- Si sigue así me quedare sin lugar para estar de pie. -Empieza a correr mientras juntas sus dos manos y del traje salen rayos los cuales se canalizan en sus manos y crea un potente relámpago-

-Tras impactar en el slime, Finn se alegra, pero es recibido por un golpe de lleno en el estómago con el cual es mandado lejos. Levantándose del golpe, observa al slime regenerarse del impacto-

ST (Slime toxico): Pensé que serías un oponente digno, pero parece ser que tu pijama no te ayudara suficiente. -Ahora empieza a disparar toxinas a su alrededor-

-Finn juna sus brazos y un escudo eléctrico se creó protegiéndolo de la mayoría de los impactos. Tras terminar de disparar, Finn cae de rodillas por el efecto del veneno-

Dp: Oh no, eso es malo. -Desde su puesto, mira como Finn ahora es jalado y golpeado repentinamente en el suelo-

PS (Princesa Slime): Tú puedes, acaba con él. -Grita a lo cual la princesa la mira con mala gana y ella responde sacando la lengua. Ahora vuelve a ver a Finn siendo aplastado-

ST: Parece ser que la emoción te gano y no sabías lo que vendría aquí, vuelve a tu puesto. -Este arroja a Finn a sus gradas donde impacta dando por concluido el combate-

GMM: El ganador del primer encuentro es el reino slime ganando 1 punto y el dulce reino 0, en seguida empieza el siguiente duelo. -Sale un cuadro mostrando los puntos de cada reino, Finn es recogido y tratado ante el veneno que ahora tenía en su sistema-

Jake: ¡Finn, hermanito!, descuida, yo me encargare del resto. -Le da en su boca un medicamento para aliviar y curar el veneno, aunque tardado-

Finn: Son demasiado buenos. -Sonríe un poco-

Dp: Es porque son magos Finn, te dije que lucharas como uno... bueno, recupérate mientras esperamos al siguiente combate. -Dice desde su holograma para observar a los siguientes reinos luchar-

GMM: Los siguientes reinos en pelear son el reino de las nubes contra el reino grumoso, ¡Empecemos! -Los magos bajan, uno es una nube oscura con pequeños rayos saliendo de su cuerpo y tenía los ojos tapados mientras un grumoso con botarga de mago y una barita mágica-

-El grumoso va flotando rápidamente contra la persona nube, al llega, esta lo atraviesa mientras el de nube lo agarra y empieza a girar violentamente creando un tornado y este se carga eléctricamente-

-Del tornado sale disparado el grumoso y se estrella contra las gradas dando por terminado el pequeño encuentro-

Rh: ¡Wow!, eso perece que dolió... pero no me preocupo, nosotros seremos los vencedores... pero por las dudas. -Se acomoda la corona y la amarra a su cabeza con cinta adhesiva-

GMM: El reino de las nubes gano 1 punto mientras el reino del espacio grumoso 0, daremos inicio a otro enfrentamiento. -El de las nubes regresa a su puesto mientras el grumoso es jalado-

PEG: No puedo creer que perdieras, con ese super disfraz debías de ganar. -Le exige a su competidor el cual esta tostado, con estática y tose humo-

PN (Princesa nube): En tu cara grumosa, hahahaha, nosotros ganaremos la contienda. - (No entrare en mucho detalle, imagínenla como sus mentes quieran) Se burla a lo cual la hace enfurecer-

GMM: Los siguientes en enfrentarse son el reino mora contra el reino de fuego, ¡Empecemos! -Salen sus respectivos magos-

-El de fuego tiene una cabeza parecida a un cráneo de un lobo, su cuerpo es una mescla de lava y fuego, posee dos minis volcanes en sus hombros y una mecha de fuego saliendo de la parte trasera de su cabeza asimilando cabello. En cambio, el mago del reino mora es una frambuesa amarilla con varios picos en su cuerpo, tenía una cangurera y varias piedras de colores en su cuello como collar-

-El mago de fuego empieza creando varias llamaradas que empieza a propagar en la arena, el mago de mora lanza varias semillas y con una piedra, estas crecen y se crean arbustos espinosos que empiezan a disparar sus espinas al mago de fuego mientras cubrían al mago que las creo-

-El mago de fuego dispara chorros de lava que emergen de los volcanes en sus hombros, estos queman las plantas y el mago mora lanza otras semillas y de estas crecen unos capullos que empiezan a disparar agua a presión, chocando con la lava y creando una cadena de rocas y un ambiente con vapor-

-El mago de fuego empieza a perder potencia por el exceso de humedad en el ambiente, lo cual, el mago mora aprovecha para lanzar una semilla más grande y de esta sale un gigantesco árbol el cual se tuerce y golpea al mago de fuego que al tratar de moverse, es detenido por el chorro de agua de los capullos-

-Al impactar, el mago de fuego queda inconsciente por la fuerza y es arrojado a sus gradas dando por concluido el combate-

GMM: El reino mora ha ganado 1 punto mientras que el reino de fuego 0, pronto empezaremos el siguiente duelo. -Acto seguido se repara la pista y se empieza a escoger los reinos siguientes-

RF: ¡Cómo se te ocurre perder frente a tu rey!, no esperes una cálida bienvenida cuando llegues. -Furioso, eleva sus llamas a lo cual voltea a ver al reino mora-

Pm: Que pasa Rey flama, no puedes con el calor del momento... o se te apagan las ganas de seguir ha,ha,ha,ha. -Eso hace irritar al Rey el cual empieza a aumentar su llama-

Dp: Creo que este combate saca lo peor de nosotros... -Dice para sí misma desde su puesto-

Inferius: No lo dudes, esto parece que será más divertido de lo que esperaba. -Ella voltea a verlo sentado una silla flotante mientras come unas palomitas y toma vino desde una copa-

Dp: ¿No se supone que no podías estar aquí? -Se acerca a él a lo cual el deja su copa en el aire-

Inferius: Vamos princesa, ¿No quieres que ayude a tus peleadores? -Dice haciendo un gesto de mano y Finn se cura de golpe-

Dp: Pensándolo bien, ¿no quieres otra cosa para comer? -Saca un cuaderno a lo cual él sonríe-

Inferius: Sip, siempre pasa esas cosas con alguien que quiere ganar, pero te destruiré las expectativas, estoy más como un salvavidas que como un espectador. -Dice volviendo a comer palomitas-

GMM: El reino helado contra la ciudad mágica, ¡Empecemos! -Sale uno de los guardias del reino y del reino helado sale una persona alta con un abrigo blanco y una capucha con capa del mismo color-

Dp: ¿De qué manera? -Él sólo señala a la pista a lo que ella voltea con impresión y miedo-

Dp: ¡Oh no!... -Se sienta en su trono-

Inferius: ¡Oh sí! -Sonríe y empieza a devorar lo que trajo consigo-

Finn: ¡No puede ser!... -Se acerca al barandal-

Jake: ¡Es... es...! -Se acerca a su hermano-

-El joven encapuchado se revela para mostrar a Leo el cual mira fijamente a su contrincante-

-Todos quien conocían a Leo, se quedaron callados, en los reinos miraban con miedo y preocupación a la pantalla al verlo en un combate. Marceline lo miraba desde el cuarto de la princesa, ella se aleja de la pantalla y se acerca rápidamente a una ventana que mostraba el brillo a lo lejos del torneo-

Marceline: Espero no hagas nada exagerado Leo. -Junta sus manos esperando que no pase lo peor-

Rh: ¡Hahahaha, ahora si seré el ganador del torneo y podré hacer lo que quiera con los reinos! -Gritando de alegría a lo cual gana miradas de desapruebo de quienes conocen a Leo-

Dp: ¡Rey helado!, ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Leo te ayudara? -Grita con enojo, puesto que él se limita a reír un poco más-

Rh: Todo mago tiene sus métodos. Además, yo le hice compañía y nunca me enojé con él, somos mejores amigos. -El comentario hace que Finn agache la mirada y la princesa frunciera el ceño-

-Y mirando al combate, el guardián empieza a disparar rayos de su ojo en el casco mientras se va creando una cortina de humo-

Guardian: Ahora que no puede ver, será un blanco fácil. -Al crear una onda con su brazo, el humo se disipa y destruye la parte donde ataco. Más su sorpresa es que su contrincante no estaba en el sitio, voltea para encontrarlo atrás suyo, este reacciona y salta para crear esferas de fuego que le impactan-

-Ahora levanta bloques de la arena y empieza a lanzárselos y empieza a recitar un hecho el cual crea un circulo en la zona y de este sale un has potente de energía-

-Agotado y con una sonrisa burlona, observa la cantidad de daño que ha hecho, más su sorpresa fue cuando todos los escombros empiezan a hacerle polvo y desaparecer, Leo caminaba tranquilamente hacia su contrincante, este retroca y empieza a crear una garrota y se abalanza a Leo, Leo se detiene y con uno de sus dedos detiene el arma y con la otra mano le da un leve golpecito con las puntas de sus dedos y fue tal la energía que rompió el sonido y mando al guardián a sus gradas rompiéndolas y atravesando la barrera de magia que cubría al coliseo mandándolo al horizonte-

Leo: Me he vuelto el ganador te esto combate. Si se preguntan, no, no lo mate. -Se aleja caminando y a su paso la arena se va armando y cubriendo de hielo-

-Todos en silencio y con miradas de susto, se estaban cuestionando si era buena hacerle pelea a ese mago del reino helado. Parecí inevitable, pues, si seguía concursando, el reino helado tendría la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera con ellos, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con la celebración de alguien-

Rh: Eso es Leo, yo sabía que tú podrías contra él y contra todos. -Todos lo miran y ven como su mago se sentaba y era atendido por unos pingüinos-

Dp: No puedo creer que le haya ayudado al Rey helado... -Mira a Leo que la mira a ella y la saluda a lo que ella responde el saludo algo nerviosa-

Inferius: ¿Pues qué esperabas princesa?, que se limitará o algo así. -Dice ahora comiendo unas galletas, pero se calla al verla temblar un poco-

-Suspirando, deja sus botanas-

Inferius: Si en verdad te importa «Leo» princesa, deberías estar a su lado. -Pues su comentario no ayudo-

Dp: Debí buscarlo cuando pude. -Empieza a apretar su puño por enojo al ver que no estuvo a su lado en sus momentos de duda por no comprender lo que pasa-

Inferius: Bueno, vamos a hacer trampa princesa y espero sea de su agrado, ya que me iré al darle mi ayuda. -Se acerca y empieza a susurrarle al oído-

GMM: Bueno, viendo que un mago de la ciudad de los magos ha desaparecido en las lejanías, le daré 1 punto al reino helado, pero viendo las capacidades de su mago y las demandas del reino, el joven mago Leo, será el único peleador del reino helado. -Todos protestan los reinos protestan ante su decisión, pero voltean al ver al Rey helado-

Rh: No me molestaría que mi mago peleara contra todos ustedes, digo, si es que creen ganarle hahaha. -Su risa causo que todos se enfurecieran y aceptaron pelear contra el reino helado-

GMM: Bien, entonces cambiaron las cosas, se escogerán 2 magos para pelear contra el reino helado, si es que lo derrotan, el premio será que todos ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de hacer algo en el reino helado (Eso hizo que el rey helado borrara su sonrisa y gritara «¡Espera, ¿qué?!») y si él gana, él podrá hacer lo que quiera con cada uno de sus reinos. -Todos aceptan de mala gana y firman una carta de los reinos que garantizan la realización del acuerdo hecho-

Dp: Espero que Finn y Jake logren enfrentarse contra Leo y sobrevivir. -Dice preocupada por sus amigos-

Inferius: Descuida princesa, con el «power up» que les di, podrán llegar a la final. Bueno, me retiro antes de que me sienta, adiosito. -Desaparece llevándose todas sus cosas consigo-

Jake: Viejo, no creo que sea una buena idea pelear contra él, va vimos de lo que es capaz. -Ambos recuerdan los eventos que hizo Leo desde su llegada a sus vidas, desde destruir ciudades enteras con un toque, hasta desaparecer una fisura en el espacio-

Finn: Jake, nosotros debemos ser quienes debemos darle el alto a Leo... y esperar que no nos odie por lo que le hice. -Jake lo mira al saber que Leo no los odia, dejando de lado que no ha expresado ninguna emoción en lo que lleva en «Ooo», aun sabe que nunca los odiaría-

Jake: Muy bien hermano, vamos a por ello. -Ambos sonríen y esperan para ser seleccionados para pelear luego contra él-

GMM: Muy bien, ya seleccionando el primer reino, será el reino helado contra el reino slime. ¡Empecemos! -Dan inicio al nuevo torneo que ahora salen los 3 contrincantes representantes del reino slime contra Leo-

-Los guerreros slime son el toxico, uno amarillento con brillo verdoso y otro rosado con gránulos más oscuros-

ST: Ha, alguien tan débil como aquel sujeto no se compara con lo que somos nosotros, somos quienes te derrotaran. -Ríe burlonamente-

SA (Slime acido/radioactivo): Veremos si podrás sernos divertido. -Se coloca al lado del toxico-

SF (Slime Fago): ¿Me pregunto a qué sabrás? Descuida, sólo será parcial. -Empieza a lamerse los labios y soltar saliva-

Leo: Tú... -Señala al toxico- Le hiciste daño a mi amigo y además que el dulce reino perdiera, le prometí a Bonnibel que ahora me mantendría a su lado. -Eso llamo la atención de la Dulce princesa- Además, esto se ve que es importante para ella, prometí que cuidaría esa sonrisa que ella me da. -Sus ojos se tornan amarillos, azules y magentas. Ahora el lugar empezó a temblar mientras el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y generar descargas de plasma-

-Al principio, Bonnibel se enterneció y saco una lagrima al escuchar esas palabras de Leo, al saber que Leo en verdad la aprecia, pero luego se vio opacada al ver como su brazalete brillaba por estar detectando el cambio en Leo-

Inferius: Es aquí donde debes intervenir... -Lo escucha sólo como un resueno en su cabeza-

-Sale de sus pensamientos y se dirige al borde para gritarle-

Dp: ¡Leo!... -Ese fue el detonante que dio inicio al combate-

-El trio de slime se hinchan y empiezan a escupir una poderosa cantidad de ácido/toxinas/jugos digestivos a Leo, él extiende la mano y el chorro empieza a desaparecer antes de impactar con él-

-El slime toxico se aleja y agranda su puño para que impacte con Leo, Leo pone la mano para evitar el golpe, pero al no tener todo su poder, este recibe daño y se aleja saltando-

-Los otros dos empiezan a disparar repentinamente sus respectivas sustancias a Leo el cual se cubre con ambos brazos, y por detrás llega el slime toxico y empieza a girar repentinamente con lo cual lo golpea y cae violentamente al suelo-

ST: No se supone que eras alguien poderoso, tonterías de débiles, ganaremos el torneo y con ello tomaremos control de los demás reinos y la mano de la princesa slime hahahaha. -Eso sorprendió a todos, puesto que de una competencia paso a una conquista de reinos-

-Su risa se acabó al recibir un golpe gélido, el cual destruyo gran parte de su cuerpo, Leo ahora estaba usando la corona del Rey helado y congela a los otros 2-

-Los slimes congelados enojados al ver que el frio limitaba sus habilidades mágicas, deciden utilizar su haz bajo la manga. El slime fago empieza a engullir a los otros dos y este aumenta su tamaño, ahora su cuerpo se tornó de una mescla de los tres colores, 3 ojos y 2 bazos gigantes-

SD (Slime definitivo): ¡Hahahaha! Ahora ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. -Extiende un bazo largo que golpea a Leo causando un estruendo que sacudió la tierra-

-La princesa y todos quienes conocían a Leo lo vieron hacer algo que nunca pensaron que le harían-

Finn, Jake, Dp, Marceline, BMO, Rh, Neptor y demás conocidos: Esta... sangrando. -Miran desde sus puntos de vista como Leo se limpia un hilo de sangre de su boca por el impacto recibido-

Leo: Eres el primero que logra hacerme algo así. -Se coloca la corona y acomoda el abrigo-

SD: Hahahaha, debo darte crédito, supuse que tal vez te mataría por el impacto, pero me alegra saber que no eres tan débil... ahora prepárate para que desees morir. -Empieza a girar monstruosamente a lo cual el terreno empieza a degradarse por sus efectos que él poseía-

-Leo toma la corona, y empieza a concentrar energía en ella. Esta toma una forma más detallada y las gemas caen al suelo para ser cambiadas por unas que tienen energía cargada en ellas-

Leo: Aun no tengo todo mi poder por la limitante que me puse, así que usare esto para batallar por el momento Rey helado, te la regresare como era antes. -Al colocarse la corona, esta crea un haz de luz la cual ciega momentáneamente el lugar-

-Tras impactar violentamente, el super slime, volta para ver el abrigo de Leo en el suelo-

Dp: ¡Leo! -Asustada por no verlo, puesto que no se encontraba en la arena-

SD: Upsi, creo que me excedió... Hahahaha, que guerrero más poderoso era ese, ahora no habrá nadie que... -No termino su frase ya que un gran pilar de hielo sale de golpe y le da de lleno alzándolo en el aire, más no termina así, en la punta donde fue el impacto, una potente explosión nuclear se creó, el GMM actuó rápidamente y protegió a los reinos con una barrera mágica que apenas pudo soportarlo y con mucho esfuerzo del GMM-

-Del cielo cayeron 3 gemas que representaban la forma más minúscula y mágica de los slime en sus gradas, todos miran cómo Leo aparece recreándose en copos de nieve, sólo que ahora se veía diferente-

-Ahora era más blanco, su cabello se volvió más largo y el azul se cambió a uno más claro, su cuerpo emana humo helado y estaba vestido ahora con una camiseta desgarrada la cual mostraba el brillo de las marcas en sus brazos y la corona irradiando una luz tenue-

-Todos guardan silencio al verlo de esa forma, siendo también que el ambiente se volvió exageradamente frio-

Leo: ¿Quién es el siguiente? -Su voz ahora era más fría e imponente, voltea a ver al GMM a lo cual se asusta y voltea a ver a los reinos que estaba aún impactados por la demostración de poder previa-

-Continuara-

Prometí que este capítulo iba a hacer más largo, por eso sólo el torneo durará 2 capítulos, el capítulo como tal no sabré cuánto durará, pero sí sé que será largo.

Agradezco su lectura y espero les haya gustado, dejando de lado la despedida, quisiera aclarar una duda que aclare en la otra historia que estoy viendo si les gusto o no.

Para _**Zack**_ : La historia es de LeoxBonnibel y no, no es nada de FinnxMarceline u otras parejas.

Tratare de representar vagamente las peleas o escenarios que presente de los capítulos en una cuenta de Deviantart: donde de igual manera subiré cómo se ve el personaje de la otra historia.

Les agradezco nuevamente y disculpen los errores ortográficos, nos vemos después en otro capítulo, comenten si les gusto y hasta pronto.


	12. Capítulo 11

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, aunque salí un poco recogido de la trama original que pensé, decidí empezar otra. Por ende, el capítulo 10 como tal no ha terminado; pero para asimilar el orden, le pondré 11.

Dejando de lado todo esto, doy por empezado el capítulo, disfrútenlo.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 11. -Parte 2. Una parte del potencial terrenal de Leo-

.

.

Previamente ...

.

-Tras la repentina acción de Leo contra un guardián; los reinos decidieron que lucharon todos contra él y el ganador mandarían una acción a los reinos (o reino perdedor) perdedores-

SD: Upsi, creo que me excedió ... Hahahaha, que guerrero más poderoso era ese, ahora no habrá nadie que ... -No termine su frase y que tenga una gran estalagmita de hielo en la venta del golpe y la da de lleno alzándolo en el aire, más no termina ahí, en la punta, donde fue el impacto, una potente explosión creada, el GMM actuó rápidamente y protegió los reinos con una barrera mágica que solo pudo soportarlo y con mucho esfuerzo del GMM-

-Del cielo cayeron 3 gemas que representan la forma más minúscula y mágica de los limos en sus gradas, todos miran cómo Leo aparece recreándose en los copos de nieve, solo que ahora se lee diferente-

-Ahora era más blanco, su cabello se volvió más largo y el azul se cambió a uno más claro, su cuerpo emana humo helado y estaba vestido ahora con una camiseta desgarrada en la que se mostraba el brillo de las marcas en los brazos y la corona irradiando una luz tenue-

-Todos guardan silencio al verlo de esa forma, y también el ambiente se volvió exageradamente frio-

Leo: ¿Quién es el siguiente? -Su voz ahora era más fría e imponente, voltea al GMM a lo cual se asusta y se vuelve a los reinos que está aún impactados por la demostración de poder previo-

.

-Continuamos-

.

GMM: El ... el ... el limo del reino queda fuera ... el siguiente reino será el grumoso. -Voltea un ver a sus competidores, pero se ha retirado rápidamente de la arena-

GMM: El reino del espacio grumoso también queda afuera. El siguiente reino es el de las nubes. -Con ello, los participantes bajan a la arena tratando de no mostrar miedo o inseguridad-

Rh: ¡Muy bien Leo, ahora te faltan 15 enemigos más! O 5 reinos ... bueno ... ¡Tú puedes amigo! -Grita mientras agita 2 banderillas mal hechas con el dibujo de Leo y los pingüinos las banderas del reino-

Finn: Jake, ¿No notas algo extraño en Leo? -Observa detalladamente a Leo el cual miraba a sus nuevos contrincantes-

Jake: Bueno, dejando el lado que se ha vuelto loco con poderes helados y explosivos más su nueva apariencia ... yo también lo noto. -Sarcásticamente, se acerca a su hermano y a ambos, no la preocupación de los espectadores-

-Desde el puesto de la Dulce princesa-

Dp: Sólo me ha tocado ver a Leo hacer algo violento, y eso fue cuando nos conocimos. -Recuerda momentáneamente la vez paso-

-Escena retrospectiva-

Rh: ¡Oye! ... ¡sigo aquí !; ¿Y quién te crees para interrumpir mi boda y hablar así a mi prometida? -Enojado, comenzó a levantar la nieve y su cuerpo fue rodeado de una corriente eléctrica para terminar formando una esfera de hielo que termino disparando un rayo-

-Un momento de silencio se creó y de sorpresa al ver el rayo del Rey helado desaparecía el hacer impacto en él; caras de «¿Qué acaba de pasar?» y sorpresa para el Rey helado, puesto que su corona dejo de funcionar-

RH: ¡Que! ... mi poder mágico ... ¿Qué le paso ?, no fluye nada. -Mientras que el miraba sus manos que expedían un humo blanco-

Leo: Te respondo; al ver que el primer encuentro fue hostil, me vi en la necesidad de suspender tu energía y devolver una fuerza de la misma magnitud de la que tu hizo.

No se preocupe, no se verán afectados en ello. -Caminando unos pasos miéls levantados una mano y tras un chasquido de sus dedos fue lo suficiente para que todo el reino pasara por un gran terremoto, pero sin destruir nada. Un fuego con colores de una galaxia azul se forme por su lado, un dedo y una luz brillante se forma desde la punta de él

Leo: Creo que la potencia de una enana blanca comprimida a la billonésima parte de su masa bastara. -En ese momento el orbe comenzó a expedir una luz blanca a los presentes y se disparó, tiene una energía que no se hizo un solo clic, también creo que onda expansiva que las nubes que se encontraban en el continente se alejaron y destruyeron la basura espacial que orbitaba el planeta por donde paso el rayo de energía-

-Total potencia se divisaba desde los planetas vecinos mientras que los golpeados por la explosión de energía residual-

-El cuarto, o lo que queda de este, se comenzó a desesperar del vapor del hielo, el lugar se estabilizo; pero grietas se encontraban en las paredes, montañas cercanas y lejanas-

Leo: Parece que fue demasiado para la resistencia del lugar, pero bueno, ¿Me permitirías devolverle la corona a la Dulce princesa? - Mientras se acercaba al rey helado que aún estaba impresionado por lo que acaba de pasar-

-Fin del flashback-

Inferio: Y sí que hay algo más al respecto. -Resuena en su cabeza-

Dp: Pero ... ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? No entiendo las magnitudes de lo que pasara. -Sentándose y preocupada, escucha el sospechoso del individuo en su cabeza

Inferius: Sea paciente princesa. Llegará al momento en el que sus dudas se resolverán. Tiene que pasar un "algo" para que "Leo" le diga todo; y tiene que ser él. -Cesa la conversación-

Dp: Espero que este brazalete sirva. -Lo toma en manos y decide aun mirar la siguiente pelea-

GMM: Esperen, por el bien de los espectadores y las familias cercanas, serán enviados a un terreno desolado donde tendrán más terreno y serán observados con mi ojo que todo lo ve. Sin más, empecemos. -Fueron teletransportados a una gran meseta donde un orbe de cristal iluminaba el lugar y observaba las peleas-

-Ahora la antigua arena se llenó de proyecciones amplias de la pelea. Ahora los contrincantes se encontraban frente a frente mientras que una barrera de prevención se formaba en el lugar-

-Los peleadores del reino de las nubes fueron el tiempo pasado, otro que era rojizo que irradiaba calor y el ultimo mostraba signos azulados con cristales. El primero en atacar fue el eléctrico, que empezó a sacar pequeñas nubes que desprendían relámpagos-

-Leo saltaba esquivando las nubes mientras que la creación de bloques de hielo que diseminaban las nubes al impactar con ellas. Tras obtener un cierto punto el rojizo comienza a girar y crear una tormenta que impacta con Leo y lo lanza al cielo que empieza a lanzar cristales de hielo-

-Leo cae al suelo chamuscado y con estacas clavadas en varias partes de su cuerpo, al intentar levantarse es golpeado por una lluvia de relámpagos-

MNO (Mago nube oscura): No cometremos el error que hacen slimes, te derrotaremos con nuestro mejor ataque. -Los 3 se juntan y se toman un tamaño para lo que toman la forma de un tornado con sus elementos para aglomerarse para formar un mega tornado que empezaba a tragarse el terreno, a su vez mostraban vestigios de su influencia elemental-

Leo: Parece ser que juntan más poder en el equipo que los solos ... entonces serán los siguientes en caer. -Choca sus manos y las abre lentamente mientras que se acumulan una esfera amarilla clara con los finales azules y pequeñas descargas amarillas-

-El mega tornado giraba de tal magnitud que la barrera del aire cedía y comenzaba en pedazos el terreno y acumulaba una bola de hielo que tenía cubierta en fuego y bañada en relámpagos-

MNE (Magos Nubes Elementales): ¡Descarga Calórica de Áuril! -El potente proyecto se disparó de tal manera que el terreno se partió a su paso-

Leo: Curioso, nombrar sus técnicas para hacer un efecto de potencia y grandeza ... tú haré lo mismo. -Ahora extiende el orbe a la punta de uno de sus dedos-

Leo: Contemplen ... Cometa Destellante del Elemental de Hielo. -Golpea el orbe a lo que violentamente viaja atravesando el proyecto de sus contrincantes y impactando en ellos. La explosión iluminó el cielo de un azul brillante, despejando las nubes de las cercanías y el estruendo llego a la pista original-

-Tras disiparse la onda, Leo camina al descomunal bloque de hielo que contenía a sus contrincantes, con un golpe, el bloque se rompe en pedazos y atrapa los cristales que le daban el poder a ellos-

Leo: La magia de ellos provenía de unas piedras, justo como los otros. -Suelta a los cristales y estos desaparecen y reaparecen en las gradas de su reino-

-Ahora anonadados, ven cómo la princesa del reino sale de la pista a su reino ... bueno, la onda destruye su reino, así que solo ira al cielo-

GMM: El reino de las nubes ha perdido, ha vuelto a ganar el reino helado. -Pues no había ya gritos de porras-

Leo: ¿Quién es el siguiente? -Desde la meseta, mira la esfera que proyecta su imagen. Los reinos al ver que no pueden hacer nada para ganar, alguien decide hablar-

Finn: Nosotros seremos los siguientes. -Salta de su puesto a la arena junto con Jake. Todos los niños y sus padres pueden estar en una masacre al dulce reino o algo así-

Jake: Pensándolo bien, creo que me habla mi madrecita. -Empieza un alejarse, pero es jalado por Finn cuando salto a la arena-

GMM: Entonces, ¿no quieres enviar a sus demás magos reinos? -Mira a todos los representantes que miraban penosamente al suelo a lo que suspiro y les dio el paso a ellos-

-Ambos hermanos se acercan poco a poco a su contrincante, la presión que ejercía sobre ellos y el frío hacia donde sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos-

Dp: No puedo creer que Finn y Jake fueran a pelear contra Leo. -Preocupada por sus amigos por lo que fuera a hacerles Leo-

Inferio: Bueno, eso es una demostración de los héroes que pueden ser. -Hablamente desde su cabeza-

Dp: ¿Puedes ayudarlos? -Sólo escucho un «Mhhh» - Por favor. -Ya con un tono de súplica-

Inferio: Bueno, tómalo como tu primer deseo de 3 del gran y poderosísimo Inferio. -Truena sus manos a lo cual ella ya estaba más aliviada-

GMM: Bueno ... comiencen el combate. -Suena un disparo y ambos hermanos

-Leo extenderse hacia arriba y hacia abajo para evitar el ataque de Leo, Jake agranda su mano y toma el pedazo del suelo para lanzarlo a Leo-

-Por su parte, Finn empieza a cargar estática con su traje y carga de la energía eléctrica de los escombros que lanzaba Jake. Impactando violentamente contra Leo, este salta de la nube de polvo que se creó y vuelve a lanzar los mismos destellos-

-Jake agranda su pecho y empieza a exhalar aire a una gran presión a lo que ambos ataques chocan. Finn sale del costado de Leo y le centra un golpe con el puño cargado de electricidad. Leo venta disparado a la barrera que cubría el lugar-

Finn: ¡Wow, tal vez debéis esperarme con este traje! -Mira como emite vapor y pequeñas descargas el guante-

Jake: Parece que Leo no es tan bueno recibiendo los ataques físicos, debemos aprovechar eso a nuestro favor. -Dice creciendo un poco más y agrandando sus puños-

Finn: Tengo una idea Jake, dime, ¿quieres tener una gran aventura? -Pone su puño apuntando a su hermano mientras sonríe-

Jake: No necesitas decirte para saberlo, es hora de una aventura. -Chocan puños alegremente y él se acerca a escuchar el plan de Finn-

-Desde la distancia Leo se levantó y sacó el polvo, cuando estaba por levantar nuevamente el brazo, una pequeña pieza metálica recubierta de algo pegajoso (el slime residual) se pega a su cuerpo. Mira más detenidamente que Finn se desprendía pedazos de su traje y Jake (con forma de una resortera) se lanzaba rápidamente

-Ahora cubierto de piezas metálicas, Finn empieza a cargar una gran cantidad de electricidad mientras Jake estiraba su brazo y golpeaba la corona de Leo-

Finn: ¡Toma esto Leo! -Lanza un gran relámpago de sus manos que destruye gran parte de su trayectoria y impacta con Leo haciendo que se cree una explosión-

-Impresionados los reinos por darle una pelea a Leo, estaban discutiendo entre sí por seguir en el torneo, pero, se vieron callados al verlo-

Leo: Se supone que eso hace daño ... -Ambos hermanos retrocedieron al ver que ahora Leo estaba recubierto por una aureola amarillenta y colocándose nuevamente la corona, la idea es bueno, pero la potencia y el calibre son los equívocos. -Aparece rápidamente enfrente de dos hermanos y golpea un finlandés, mandándolo lejos mientras crea varias estacas de hielo que se clavan en finn, a lo cual él grita de dolor-

-Impactados por ello, Leo chasque y las estacas empieza a brillar intensamente, llevándolas a que exploten violentamente y Finn caiga al suelo inconsciente-

-Todos callaron al mayor héroe de «Ooo» derrotado por Leo, Leo voltea a ver a Jake para atacarlo; pero es recibido por una gigante de golpes gigantes por parte de Jake que se había agrandado-

-Lleno de enojo, Jake sigue golpeando al cráter que creaba tras cada impacto. Tras unos 2 minutos de ver los estruendos, Jake se aleja para acercarse a su hermano-

Jake: Hermanito, te encuentras bien. -Lo ubica en un pedazo de escombro-

Finn: Y pensar ... que eso no fue enserio su máximo poder. -Dolido, se escucha como truenan sus huegos por el desgaste mientras que quita el casco ya roto-

Jake: Descuida hermano, yo me encargo de él. -Toma distancia mientras se agrandan y truena los nudillos- Ahora si Leo, ya sacaste boleto ... -No terminas la frase que fue lanzado al nivel de la misma estalagmita de hielo que golpeo al super baba, solo que la diferencia es que ahora lo golpearon al mismo tiempo otras 5 estalagmitas. Finn vio a su hermano que tenía una cara "Cúbrete y va a doler" -

-Un silencio fue eliminado por un estruendo en «Ooo», el cielo se vio iluminado por una potente explosión creada por las 6 estalagmitas que golpearon a Jake-

-La esfera fue destruida junto a la meseta donde peleaban (Y varios kilómetros extra). Los espectadores veían como desde el cielo caía el cuerpo gigante e inconsciente de Jake, que ahora tenía heridas y fracturas-

-A su paso, Finn y Leo aparecen en la arena inicial donde uno estaba mirando y apretándose los ojos por no poder ver detrás de la explosión y el otro lo avienta-

Finn: Jake ... cof, cof, cof. -Débilmente, se arrastra a cualquier punto-

Leo: No ha terminado aún Finn. -Levanta un dedo para acto seguido de una estalagtitar de hielo para impactar en Finn-

-Los espectadores vieron con miedo y terror cómo el héroe fue golpeado por la explosión y se lanzó junto a su hermano-

Rh: ¡Leo, si sigues así los vas a matar! ¡Distensión! -Desde su puesto, la lanza de su corona que estaba ahora al rojo vivo y las gemas de color gris-

-Ahora mira a Leo que estaba irradiando una aura amarillenta / anaranjada-

Inferio: Justo lo que esperaba, el momento es ahora princesa. -Escucha, pero no reacciona. Para ella, Leo era alguien que quería aprender las cosas, ayudando inocentemente a todos; verlo tan violente fue algo que no esperaba-

-Inferio se da cuenta de su estado-

Inferio: No es él ahora mismo, su hermano está influyendo por ese collar. Si nunca quieres verlo así, destruye ese collar. -Choca sus manos a la que desaparece

-Leo comienza a canalizar energía en la punta de su dedo, creando nuevamente esa estrella enana blanca comprimida que creo cuando fue esa demostración de poder. Finn siente su hermano y su abraza por la última vez que lo tuvo

-El GMM estaba quieto, pues, sabía que ni leyo un rival a aquel mago. Aún no se sabe las reglas de que no se permite matar a sus oponentes

-El espacio se deformado al estar formando ese ataque colosal, todos huyen del lugar, aún sin saber que este ataque seria a nivel sistema solar. Justo antes de que lo lanzara, un destello aparezca-

-La Dulce princesa cae encima de Leo, un lo cual, dispersa el ataque que está acumulando. Ella reaccionó y le arrancó el collar del cuello para juntarlo rápidamente con su brazalete-

-La unión de estos dos objetos es una cosa que no se puede hacer

-Ella vuelve a abrir los ojos para ver que Leo la miraba, eso la alegro y restregó su cara en su pecho. ¿Por qué reacciono así ?, bueno, fue el mejor de la mirada y aquellos ojos azules que Leo mostraba cuando estaba a su lado-

Leo: Bonnibel, ¿se encuentra bien? -La mira cómo llora de felicidad en su pecho y ahora mira el lugar- ¿Qué paso aquí Bonnibel? -Ella sonríe y se levanta junto con él-

Dp: Nada Leo, yo alegro que este bien. -Se limpia las lágrimas-

-Leo observa a Finn y Jake que estaban demasiados cansados y dolidos, pero curados-

Leo: Finn y Jake, ¿se encuentran bien? -Ambos hermanos reaccionan poco a poco, se miran a sí mismo ya Leo-

Finn: ¿Eres tú, Leo? -Se sienta poco a poco y ayuda a su hermano de igual manera-

Leo: Técnicamente sí lo soy, se los dije cuando les di mi nombre. -Se mira a sí mismo y restaura su vestimenta a una camiseta negra, pantalones azul oscuro y una sudadera blanca-

Jake: Sí, es él. -Levanta levemente su puño como signo de celebración-

-Aun sin entender, todos los reinos se acercaban a un poco para ver a los combatientes-

-Después de aclarar las cosas, el reino helado termino es como el ganador del torneo de los reinos, pues su guerrero tiene todas las reglas y el hecho que no los mato; más que el dulce reino cometió falta al ayudar a sus magos, todos estaban molestos al ver que el Rey helado celebró por ganar sin tener una pisca de culpa por casi destruir «Ooo» -

-Ya pasando las horas, Leo estaba viendo una recapitulación de todas las cosas que hizo en el torneo junto a Finn y Jake en la casa del árbol-

Leo: Entonces luche contra ustedes. -Pone su mano en su mentón mientras piensa-

Finn: Lo sé, que loco. -Se acomoda una de las tantas bolsas de hielo que tiene- Y Leo, quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que paso hace unos meses. -Mira a Leo el cual asiente-

Leo: Tuviste tus motivos para estar molesto en Finn, bueno, es reconfortante estar aquí nuevamente. -Ahora mirando hacia otro lado, BMO se acerca a su control a lo que Leo lo toma y prosigue a jugar. Ambos hermanos sonríen al ver que las cosas volvieron a ser antes-

Leo: En todo el tiempo que no estuve cerca de mis viejos acordes, creo que será bueno coronarme nuevamente como el mejor. -Aun sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza, sabían que Leo volvió a tener esa actitud que antes tenía

-Ya siendo media noche, el cuarto de la dulce princesa, ella estaba dormida mientras que el collar y brazalete estaban en un compartimiento especial. En las sombras, alguien camina a los objetos y los toma para luego desaparecer

-En el cuarto de escritos de Cosmos-

Inferio: Lo supuse ... este collar no desaparece por cuenta mía, jejeje -Ríe levemente-; si pensaron en esto detalladamente. -Destruye el cuello, pero sabía que volvería a aparecer con Leo

Inferio: Al menos sé que puedo retrasarlos hasta que sea el momento adecuado. -Toma el brazalete y vuelve a aparecer en el borde de la princesa- Si eres serio para la princesa, aunque no sepa Gran C. -Mira la recreación del combate y cómo lo esté ella misma-

...

-En una época y lugar diferente, se encontraron decenas de trabajadores y máquinas limpiando un terreno y extrayendo materiales del suelo. Desde una casa de acampar, se encontraron varios planos, máquinas y una mesa donde estaba un joven leyendo un esbozo de piedra que contiene varios símbolos y dibujos prehistóricos en ellos-

-Los símbolos representan un patrón perfecto de círculos y líneas en varias longitudes y latitudes. Los dibujos muestran una esfera que está recubierta de fuego y en su centro está en una forma de color con pequeños rayos sobresaliéndole-

Trabajador: Su majestad, ha encontrado más minerales que buscaba y además tiene un obstáculo en el proceso; síganos para que vea. -Sale un constructor algo pequeño y redondo con lo que lleva los recursos encontrados. Acto seguido, ambos salen de la casa de acampar

-Caminan varios metros hasta llegar a un elevador que baja a las profundidades donde Toparon con el obstáculo. Era una construcción bastante gigante y resistente, habiendo soportado los impactos de herramientas, máquinas y explosivos

-El joven observó que tenía un obstáculo de faltante, reaccionaba rápidamente y pedía traer lo que estaba investigando hacía un rato, lo tomaba con las manos y lo colocaba en el sitio. Al encajar perfectamente, se vio iluminado el lugar por un destello azul eléctrico que recorrió varios senderos que terminaron con un fuerte terremoto, todos evacuaron rápidamente del lugar-

-Ya en la superficie, observando cómo la construcción se eleva de las profundidades y se eleva para conformar una pirámide con anillos flotantes recorriéndola. Se puede escuchar la potencia que muestra y la liberación de energía que termina destruyendo todo poco a poco. Al cesar, se mira que creaba unas ondas para abrir sucesivamente un estuche donde aparecen 4 ranuras con símbolos característicos-

-Al acercarse, vio que el primero mostraba patrones de magma, el segundo mostraba una capa de hielo y una capa fina, el tercero mostraba la corrosión y algunos residuos pegajosos, y el cuarto mostraba un color más llamativo y desprendía un olor agradable-

¿? ¿Qué es esto? Puede ser. -Se acerca un poco más a las ranuras, hasta que su corona se desprendió de su cabeza y la esfera que tenía en el centro boto y se incrusto en la cuarta ranura- ¡Mi corona! -Al intentar sacarla, se detuvo al ver que se cargaba de una electricidad rosada y desprendía un rayo que lo abrió una puerta dentro de la pirámide-

-Entrando junto con varios guardias, el lugar estaba en escombros. En el primer cuarto, se encontró un estante que tenía una base donde se veía el dibujo de una mano

-Con precaución y curiosidad, coloca la mano en un sitio. Acto seguido, se activó un mecanismo que comenzó a restaurar los escombros e iluminó el lugar que ahora tenía un aspecto más limpio y mostraba unos dibujos antiguos en las paredes-

-Sorprendido, comenzó a ver la historia desde el punto de creación del elemento dulce. Los millones de años de evolución que pasaron, las características y quienes son los portadores de ese poder. Veía una representación de los escritos del poder del dulce-

¿?: Tomen fotografías del lugar y guárdenas como un secreto. -Los guardias prosiguen un toma las fotografías del lugar mientras que él se dedica a observar la línea que mostraba una figura apagada que parecía ser el principio del todo-

¿?: No puede acabar aquí ... debe haber algo más, a menos que. -Sale rápidamente y empieza a rodear la pirámide que mostraba otras tres puertas cerradas-

¿?: Aún hay varias cosas que no entienden, pero parece que esto está teniendo un efecto en el lugar. -Observa como los dulces minerales que están extrayendo una a agrandarse y propagarse-

¿?: Su majestad, sus máquinas están saliendo con resultados inesperados, hay una gran concentración de algo que estimula potencialmente las cosas. -Sale una persona de dulce que traiga consigo rollos y papeles que se salgan con las líneas y líneas lo que pasaba-

¿?: Esto es impresionante, en el tiempo que llevo investigando esto, mis creaciones y tecnología ha avanzado rápidamente. -Toma de recuerdo donde se encontró el pedazo de escombro en una de sus minas. Al acercarlo a un poderoso microscopio electrónico, el observador que tenía letras y escritos acomodados en las líneas. Saliendo del recuerdo, ambos se alejan y toman la gema de su corona, la puerta se cierra con otra vez con todos afuera

Ama de llaves de Mantequilla (en la Wiki venta que es «mayordomo», pero es mujer y el femenino de mayordomo es ese) AM: ¿Entonces no le contaremos a ningún reino? -Ambos caminan a la casa de acampar-

Dp (Dulce príncipe. Es la misma abreviación que la Dulce princesa, pero como ningún otro, estos universos de forma directa [Digo que nunca ha sido un crossover de Finn y Jake con Fionna y Cake, solo esperen y entiendeán], lo escribiré así): Quisiera investigar más si fuera posible. -Ambos se meten a la casa de acampar mientras se llevan los trabajadores a los minerales y el lugar a ser amurallado-

.

.

-Fin del capítulo ... ¿O no? -

.

.

-Dentro del cuarto de la creación de los hermanos de Cosmos-

SC: ¡Estuvimos tan cerca de alcanzarlo, pero esa aberración de Cosmos nos volvió a cortar el camino! -Furiosa, comienza a vivir su estela de la cabeza y toma colores más intensos-

BC: Aunque fue muy corto y no fue en todo su ser, pude sentir el potencial que Cosmos tiene. -Mira una fisura que muestra el combate que tuvo su hermano menor-

SC: ¡Si puedo estar frente a frente con ese intento de nosotros, lo desaparecería yo misma! -Empieza a pisar fuertemente con lo cual causa anomalías en las escrituras que hizo-

BC: Tiene la suerte de estar escondido como una cobarde en el cuarto de Cosmos, si pudiéramos salir como él. -Ambos miran sus brazos, los cuales no contaban con esas cadenas que tiene Cosmos-

SC: Si pudieramos afectar directamente en ese escrito, ya no estaríamos aquí. -Se cruza de brazos y empieza un calmarse-

BC: Bueno, el lado positivo es que logramos drenar un poco de su esencia hacia aquí.

SC: Un poco no es suficiente Bellator, necesitamos un catalizador, algo que hagamos Cosmos emplee mucha de su esencia y que cosa cosa no almacene. Pero, ¿qué puedo usar o hacer? ... -Medita a lo cual su hermano revisa sus escritos para sacar una idea que al momento obtuvo-

BC: Lo tengo, ¿qué tal si no hacemos algo y lo alentamos con esa criatura de chicle? -Su hermana no reacciona-

SC: ¿Quieres que haga las mismas cosas que esa cosa? -Con un tono molesto, voltea a otro lado-

BC: Velo de esta manera, si incitamos a un cosmos de una forma para que esa cosa caiga en una trampa y poder obtenga más poder del que queremos, lograremos nuestro cometido más rápido. -Ahora parecería poner una cara de «Sigo sin entender» y el pensar cómo simplificarlo-

BC: Más simple, los últimos insectos que se infiltraron cada vez que se destruyó uno, así tomaremos la energía de sus reservas y al estar con esa criatura femenina de chicle, las tendían al envase al causar algo que la ponían en peligro. -Ahora reacciona comprendiendo mejor-

SC: Bien pensado hermano, ahora es el momento de llevar a cabo tu plan. -Ambos miran la fisura y ven a tu hermano jugando hasta el amanecer con BMO-

.

.

-Fin o continuara-

* * *

.

Les agradezco el haber concluido el capítulo, quisiera responder a la pregunta ¿Si es que Leo, tendrá un enemigo? Y creo que con lo último lo conteste. A su vez quisiera agradecer su lectura y sobre todo los pocos comentarios que haya recibido, créanme que, aunque sean pocos, motive mucho para seguir escribiendo.

Fue algo corto la historia, pero como en el principio, el capítulo aún no terminó como tal, tiene la idea de lo que vendrá y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y las incoherencias que, en ocasiones, han subido, que algunas veces cambian.

Me despido y hasta el proximo capítulo, hasta pronto.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12. -Ser creador-

.

.

.

Hola, aquí está un nuevo capítulo.

.

Tengo que admitir unas cosas, este para mí, es el capítulo más pésimo en modo de historia, gracias que no formara parte de la historia principal.

Me demore en subir un capitulo ya que estaba indeciso en cómo formar el formato de este capítulo, y créanme cuando les digo que fue este el mejor.

Lo deje inconcluso ya que quiero seguir con otros y terminar la 3 temporada de la serie.

.

Cuando utilice los «/ /» es un comentario mío.

.

Será algo corto y creo que sólo el principio y el final serán lo más importante, sin más rodeos, disfruten (si pueden) el capítulo.

.

.

-Empezando un nuevo día en «Ooo», 2 jóvenes se encontraban disfrutaban de un desayuno natural en el nuevo reino planta. Ella vestía una camisa blanca con una blusa violeta y unos pantalones negros, y el joven tenía una camisa negra con pantalones verde oscuro-

-Ya enterándose mejor sobre lo que hizo Leo, la princesa hizo un trato de apoyo con la pequeña gobernante del lugar-

Dp: Este lugar es muy hermoso Leo; a su vez que este desayuno es exquisitamente bueno, les agradezco la comida. -Se limpia las migajas a la vez que mira a la pequeña Dicentra-

Dicentra: Para nada; somos nosotros quienes agradecemos que les haya gustado. -Ella recoge los platos para dárselos a una pequeña enredadera- Les taire una bebida especial para ustedes, con su permiso. -Una pequeña reverencia y se retira del lugar-

Dp: Es muy dulce ella. Oye Leo, ¿Entonces tú le diste el tirulo de reina? -Pregunta con ojos de duda-

Leo: Bueno, si yo la cree y le di los recursos para convertirla en una gobernante, ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? -Da un trago a un vaso con forma de un nepente (/Es una planta carnívora/)-

Dicentra: Aquí tienen, es traída de los mejores frutos seleccionados cuidadosamente y con la dedicación más alta que tenemos. Disfrútenlo mientras yo me encargo de traer el postre. -Entrega 2 copas de oro con incrustaciones de gemas verdes y rojas. Ambos agradecen y se retira-

Dp: Parece ser que en verdad te aprecian a tal grado de venerarte Leo. -Le da un sorbo y se ruboriza por el sabor- ¡Esto es demasiado para mí! -Otro sorbo, pero más largo-

Leo: ¿Y por qué lo de venerarme? -Le da un trago, pero no da reacción al sabor-

Dp: Bueno, poniendo que tienen un altar con una estatua tuya rodeada de las mayores riquezas de aquí e iluminadas por esas pequeñas esporas bioluminiscentes y que todos te tratan como su creador, ¿No crees que así sea? -Apunta al pequeño templo en construcción donde se ve una estatua esculpida de madera donde esta Leo con su reina en manos siendo esta una pequeña flor-

Leo: Bueno, no suelo entrometerme en esas cosas, en su mayoría le doy ese puesto a alguien hasta que concluye su «labor». Anuqué lo hice una vez. -Le da otro trago a su nueva bebida dejando confundida a la princesa-

Dp: ¿Qué?... -Sin entender lo que decía Leo, ella decidió analizarlo un poco-

Previamente: En el cuarto de Cosmos.

Cosmos: Es momento de cumplir tu deseo, Rey helado. -Aparece todos los cuadernos que ha escrito. Estos empiezan a destruirse y reiterarse en forma de escritos-

-Ahora toma los escritos del universo de «Ooo» y los sobrepone, innumerables escritos se mesclan entre, para dar por concluido un cumulo inestable y amorfa. La toma y la implementa a su esencia en su cabeza-

Cosmos: El proceso de escritos y planos ha sido cumplido con éxito, prosiguiendo a manifestarlo. -Desaparee del lugar-

/¿Cómo puedes pensar en la nada si no puedes pensar en un todo?/

-Indescriptible, eso define al «donde» se encuentra Cosmos...-

Cosmos: Una realidad universal basada en 70% de energía oscura, 30% de materia el cual se dividirá en 25% de materia oscura y el resto en mataría no lumínica. -De su cabeza empieza a propagarse su esencia, ramificando tridimensionalmente el «donde» para convertirlo en un lugar-

Cosmos: El tiempo. -Al dar un golpe, este crea una onda expandía la cual se propaga y le da movimiento a todo, a su vez, esto empieza a destruirse poco a poco-

Cosmos: Un orden y una función. -Junta sus dos manos y de estas empieza a manifestarse un orbe el cual contiene una cantidad de los elementos antes dicho interactuándose entre sí. Al liberarlo, todo se calma-

-Cosmos mira el nuevo lugar el cual ha formado, ahora debería darle un comienzo-

Cosmos: Rey helado no especifico un comienzo en su universo, le daré uno de aglomeración expansiva concentrada. -Cierra su puño y el espacio empieza a concentrarse en un diminuto espacio- Y juntare los escritos puestos de ambas. -Su esencia se entremezcla y junta con el lugar comprimido para luego llamarlo realidad-

Cosmos: No veo la necesidad de crear ramificaciones de realidades o variedades de dimensiones de existir, para evitarlo dejare que sea autocorrectivo. -Una de sus cadenas desprende una silueta y esta se ensambla en la realidad creada-

Cosmos: Nombre clave de esta realidad... Universo variable 9, secuencia 0, autocorrectivo y por nombre... Fionna y Cake. -Al terminar de decirlo, la esfera desprendió los escritos en el «donde» para luego ser guardado- Existe. -Con esa frase, se creó el todo del universo de Fionna y Cake-

-Cosmos miraba su obra la cual, empieza a detenerse, tomando un color amarillo y formando en primera estancia a una criatura titánica roja, con una cabeza geométrica con base cubica y terminada en una pirámide. 4 ojos amarillos se abrieron para mostrarse unas pupilas verdosas brillantes, sus fauces mostraron unos colmillos y una gran lengua bífida morada-

-Su cuerpo empezó a engullir el nuevo universo evitando que este se expandiera y creando a una variedad de abominaciones que le rodeaban-

-Cosmos se acerca al titan rojo, este lo mira y cesa-

Cosmos: Tu eres aquella cosa que se acerca a «Ooo» -El titan empieza a seguir devorando- No eres necesario por el momento en esta realidad, aprisiónate junto a los tuyo. -Con un movimiento de manos, el titan se vio comprimido junto a sus heraldos, encarcelados en una fisura en el centro del universo, dando ya por nacido a este-

-El primer segundo de tiempo fue dado, todo se creaba violentamente, la materia se aglomeraba, la energía fue irradiada y empezó a tomar forma su obra-

Inferius: Es un gran gesto de tu parte Gran C. -A su lado, Inferius le estaba dando parte de su esencia a Cosmos- Aunque quisiera probar algo, claro es si tú accedes. -Cosmos le da la señal de hablar-

Inferius: ¿Qué tal si tú ahora decides dejar tus vestigios? -Dice-

Cosmos: Explícate. -Habla-

Inferius: Bueno, ya sé que sueles darle ese trabajo a alguien más o yo lo tomo, pero quiero que tú lo tengas. -Dice-

Cosmos: No veo necesario eso, además me pidió que las hiciera realidad. -Habla-

Inferius: Yo me encargare de todo, tú sólo estarías ahí. -Cosmos la piensa- Y pasaras más tiempo con Bonnibel. -No tan seguro de lo que dijo, Cosmos acepta- Excelente Gran C, verás que será un gran cambio. -Cosmos se retira dejándolo solo junto a su creación-

-Con su aprobación, Inferios se dio la tarea de mostrar a Cosmos como una magnificencia creadora, a tal punto que en el pasado logro su cometido de que lo vieran como un dios. Monumentos, relatos, representaciones y un coro se hizo de él, pero cuando dejo de seguir influyéndoles, empezaron a distorsionar la historia contada y a crear las suyas-

.

.

-Mil años después, en la parte anterior- /Creo que hasta aquí me gusto/

.

.

-En un castillo de dulce, se encontraba el Dulce príncipe arreglando los preparativos de una fiesta donde invitaría a los reinos para revelar sus investigaciones-

-En su ayuda, estaba una joven chica adolescente con una capucha de conejo y cabello rubio, y una gata blanca con manchas marrones claro-

Fionna: Príncipe, ¿aquí están bien? -Voltea a verla mientras patea unas gomitas al techo-

Cake: Que divertido. -Juega con una gomita en el suelo-

Dp: Perfecto, ahora faltaran unos pequeños detalles para poder empezar la fiesta que tengo pensada. -Se acerca a ellas a su vez que se escucha un golpe fuerte en el lugar-

Leila (La contraparte de la versión FÍSICA de Leo): Algo complicado, pero le traje la maquina esta que me pidió. -Se ve un motor bastante pesado, se sacude el polvo y se acerca a ellos- (Descripción: Una joven blanca alta y con proporciones prometedoras. Su cabello era bastante largo y alborotado con un mecho azul oscuro que pasaba por en medio de su rostro. Vestía con una blusa gris claro y unos pantalones algo apretados de color crema, unas muñequeras que llegaban a su antebrazo y el mismo collar que Leo, sólo que este era violeta y sin tener las mismas cualidades.)

Dp: Muchas gracias chicas. Se acerca a la máquina para activar un panel y poner su mano en este-

Fionna: Y... ¿Qué se supone que mostrara príncipe? -Se acerca a su lado para ver un mecanismo de seguridad el cual sale el pedazo de escombro-

Cake: ¿Qué es este pedazo de roca? -Cuando lo iba a tocar, el príncipe le aparta la mano/pata para que no lo toque-

Dp: Nah ha ha, no puedes tocar esto Cake, esto es de mucha importancia y es el principal motivo de esta fiesta. -Ahora desactiva el campo que la cubría para tomarlo con unos guantes especiales-

Leila: Una fiesta por un escombro, bueno, creo que se quedó corto de ideas. -Desanimada, se acerca a la ventana, pero divisa un destello que la hizo retroceder- Creo que tenemos visitas inesperadas, ¡cúbranse! -Salta a un lado para esquivar el enorme pedazo de hielo que entra en el lugar-

-Deslizándose desde el otro extremo del bloque, se desliza una mujer con un vestido azul victoriano y con un gran cabello blanco-

Rh: ¡Hola príncipe, he venido a llevarte conmigo! -Crea una descarga helada que le congela las piernas-

Fionna y Cake: ¡Reina helada! -Ambas se acercan rápidamente a pelear contra ella, pero son golpeadas por un viento helado-

Dp: No ahora Reina helada, actualmente tengo algo que no puedo tenerlo a la ligera. -Trata de dejar el escombro en la máquina, cosa que no puede por aun estar congelado-

Rh: Hablas de esta tontería. -Le arrebata el escombro, pero lo suelta rápidamente al sentir un calor intenso emanado de este- ¡Eso quema! -Mira a las chicas que se ríen un poco por lo que le paso- ¡Fueron usted, pagaran por eso! -Con una mano crea un rayo de hielo para lanzárselos a ellas-

Leila: Ahora tendré que ponerme maquillaje para no verme tan mal. -Dice enojada- ¡Toma esto! -Sale de atrás de Fionna y Cake, junta sus manos y de estas se crea un poderoso destello de energía que impacta con el de la reina y ambas son lanzadas violentamente a cada extremo del cuarto. Claro es que exploto el cuarto como tal y ambas salieron disparadas del lugar-

-Tras disiparse el humo del lugar, ambas hermanas se acercan al príncipe para ver si está bien-

Fionna: ¡Príncipe!, ¿está bien? -Se acerca hacia él que había caído no muy lejos-

Dp: Si... Cof, cof. Pero... -Mira el lugar que ahora estaba descubierto- Oh no. ¿Dónde está? -Con preocupación, se acerca rápidamente a la máquina y observa que está destruida y el escombro desaparecido-

Cake: Leila salió volando para aquel lado y la reina al otro. -Se estira para intentar ver si se podían divisar-

Dp: ¡No hablo de Leila!, ¡hablo de la pieza! -Se tira al suelo resignado y devastado al ver que desapareció de sus manos por este descuido-

Fionna: No entiendo el por qué es tan importante aquella roca, inclusive más que Leila. -Se acerca a su hermana la cual lo miraba con un poco de intriga-

Cake: No lo sé jovencita, pero sería mejor ver de qué trata esto. -Ambas hermanas se acercan a él-

Fionna: Príncipe, ¿Qué tan importante era ese pedazo de roca? ¿Tanto como para ignorar a Leila? -Él las mira y se tranquiliza, puesto que era necesario decirles-

Dp: Muy bien chicas, ese pedazo de escombro es la pieza clave la cual activa una antigua construcción que contiene grandes secretos. -Ambas se asombras- Sin ella, la pirámide no podrá ser abierta y los reinos pensaran que los engañe; conllevando a unas disputas entre nosotros. -Triste, Fionna y Cake se retiran del lugar sorprendiéndolo-

/No escribiré acciones sólo en esta parte/

Fionna: No se preocupe príncipe, nosotras encontraremos aquella cosa.

Cake: Sí, pero... ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

Dp: No se preocupen, suele emitir un campo electromagnético; utilicen una brújula, y si esta empieza a girar, están cercas.

-Ambas aventureras caminan velozmente por Cake que se hizo gigante. Fionna tenía una pequeña brújula que apuntaba al noreste por la pérdida de masa de la tierra-

Cake: ¿Algún indicio de dónde pueda estar? -Mira que Fionna niega- Oye, ¿Y si mejor le construimos uno igualito? -Se detiene al llegar a un terreno con varios agujeros bastantes grandes-

Fionna: No Cake. Además, no sabemos cómo es y aparte, es muy importante para él. -Dice lo último con algo de cariño/preocupación/mando (/No sé cómo describirlo, disculpen/)-

Cake: Vamos amiga, aun sigues enojada porque está más interesado en Leila. -Ahora no le voltea a ver la cara-

Fionna: Cómo podría yo hacer eso, ella es mi amiga y el príncipe me ve igual. -Triste, se sienta en el suelo y cubre su rostro con sus piernas-

Cake: Dramas de jóvenes. -Piensa para sí misma- Vamos Fionna, lo más razonable es que prefiera estar con alguien de su edad. Es duro, pero así son/suelen ser las cosas. -Se sienta a su lado y la abraza con ambos brazos-

Fionna: Pero aun así es molesto. -Se levanta, pero al dar un paso, el suelo empieza a crujir y de este se crea un agujero por el deslave del terreno, haciendo que ambas caigan mientras gritan-

-Tras unas horas después de sus partida-

ALM: ¡Majestad, los invitados han llegado! -Llega estérica por ver que apenas pudieron reparar los daños, pero sin el punto clave del evento-

Dp: ¡No puede ser! -Se acerca a la ventana- Por favor, Fionna y Cake, dense prisa. -Resignado, decide abrir las puertas, hasta que alguien salta por la ventana-

Leila: Me tomo más tiempo encontrar esto que llegar aquí. -Le avienta la pieza de la pirámide- Tengo unos huesos rotos, pero no es nada que no pueda curar rápido. -Llega con un brazo recubierto con parte de su blusa y todo su cabello oscurecido-

Dp: ¡Leila! ¿Dónde te habías metido? -Se acerca a su amiga/interés amoroso- a ayudarla-

Leila: Bueno, decidí ir a pasear un rato mientras salía disparada por el choque de ataques. -Sarcástica, se truena la espalda y suelta un pequeño grito de dolor-

Dp: Espera, si tú lo trajiste, eso quiere decir que ellas... hay no. -Devuelta la escena donde estaban Fionna y Cake tiradas en el suelo por varios minutos-

-La caída fue bastante fuerte, aun para ellas. Fionna intenta levantarse, pero desiste al ver una de sus piernas fracturadas, varias heridas sangrantes y sus prendas desgarradas-

Fionna: Ca...ke... -Con su mayor esfuerzo, se acerca a su hermana que estaba con moretones, lugares sin pelo y sus piernas enredadas dolorosamente-

Fionna: Despierta... por favor... -Moviéndole la cabeza con cuidado, no reacciona. Tras verlo y darse una rápida idea de lo que le paso a su hermana, rompe en llanto-

Fionna: Por favor Cake... no me dejes... -Con dolor, abraza a su hermana-

-Por varios minutos, su vista empezó a nublarse por la pérdida de sangre, el dolor y el golpe-

Fionna: No quiero morir de esta manera snif, snif. Aun quiero ter muchas aventuras, enamorarme de alguien, saber que no soy la única humana, aun quiero vivir. -Con sus últimas fuerzas, pudo divisar a alguien que se acercaba poco a poco-

-La muerte, se acerca a las 2 jóvenes en sus últimos respiros, pero, esta se detiene. Frente a frente de un ser, lo más rápido que pudo hacer fue retirarse del lugar-

-Fionna al sentir una calidez la cual llevaba tiempo sin sentir, tuvo fuerza para divisar quien estuviera ahí-

-Vio a una criatura la cual era bastante alta, de color blanco difuminado con líneas negras, su cabeza constituía de 3 líneas rojas y una especie de fuego azulado que la cubría. Curioso fue que poseía una armadura en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, una aureola coronándolo y otra que mostraba un sistema plantario o galáctico en su espalda-

-Cosmos, estaba frente a las aventureras moribunda-

Cosmos: Escuche tu pesar, Fionna Campbell Mertens. Tu muerte no es terminar aquí, lograras tus metas junto con tu hermana Cake. -Su voz parecía sonar fuerte y dominante, pero mostraba signos de calidez. -Empieza a crear una esfera que se ilumina poco a poco-

Fionna: ¿Quién... eres...tú? -Las únicas palabras que pudo articular antes de ceder otra vez de poco a poco-

Cosmos: Mi nombre... es Cosmos Custos. -Todo se volvió blanco para ella y el lugar-

-Fionna se levantó rápidamente, como si de una pesadilla se tratase. Observa que esta frente a aquel agujero, mira a su hermana la cual estaba dormida, y con lágrimas se lanza sobre ella, despertándola a su vez que la abraza con mucha fuerza-

Cake: ¡Oye, espera, me estas desacomodando el pelaje! -Cesa al verla llorar- Oye, tranquila, no fue para tanto. -Le seca las lágrimas-

Fionna: Me alegra saber que estas bien Cake, parecer ser que todo fue un sueño. -Ambas se levantan y prosiguen a ir al dulce reino-

¿?: No lo fue conejita... -Ambas voltean tras escuchar eso-

-Mientras tanto en el dulce reino, los invitados se encontraban subiéndose a unos carruajes para emprender un viaje al lugar de exposición-

-Tras unos minutos de viaje, los reinos se sorprendieron al ver el gran muro y perímetro que había hecho el Dulce príncipe tras el sitio de excavación. Al acercarse ahora a pie, miraban con inquietud aquella construcción que estaba con más maquinas monitoreando-

PEG: ¿Qué se supone que hacen todos estos artilugios? -Empieza a jugar con varios botones, pero es detenido por el príncipe-

Dp: Verán, la principal razón de todo esto fue para revelarles mi más grande investigación. -Se acercan todos al panel donde faltaba la pieza- Con este pedazo de código, puede observar que era la llave para abrirla. -Al colocarla, vuelven a activarse los sistemas y las ranuras se vuelven a abrir-

RF (Reina flama): Una simple escotilla abierta por unas rocas, en mi reino tenemos esas cosas. -Molesta, se irrita al ver que desperdiciaban su tiempo-

DP: No termina ahí. -Toma su corona y la acerca a su ranura correspondiente y vuelve a tomar su joya, abriendo su puerta nuevamente- Hay 5 puertas en total. Pude descubrir que 4 joyas de ciertas coronas serían quienes abrieran todo esto, y deduje que la última se abriría al juntar las 4 principales. -Ahora se acerca al Príncipe Slime y la Reina de fuego- Puedo pedirles que coloquen su gema de la corona en estas ranuras. -Señala sus ranuras correspondiente-

RF: ¿Y qué te hace creer que hare semejante cosa? ¿Qué gano yo? -Aumentando su temperatura, Leila se acerca un poco para calmarla-

PS (Príncipe Slime): No lo sé. ¿Y si pierdo mi corona?, ¿cómo asegurare que la recuperare? -Inseguro, Leila suspira-

Leila: Si lograse pasar eso, yo me encargare de regresarles su corona a cada uno de ustedes. Ya saben que cumplo mis promesas. -Viéndolo de ese lado, ambos aceptan y al acercarse, las ranuras les quitan sus gemas correspondientes y se insertan, abriendo las puertas correspondientes-

-Cada representante entro a cada cuarto el cual, como el de dulce, mostraban sus orígenes y aquella misma sombra oscura en el comienzo-

Dp: Creo que sólo nos faltaría el de hielo. Pero, ¿quién?... -Observa detalladamente hasta caer rápidamente en la respuesta- La reina helada. -Ahora, Leila sale de su lado y le muestra la tiara/corona de la reina helada- Pero... ¿Cómo? -La toma en manos-

Leila: Muy fácil, cuando salí volando, tuve la suerte de encontrarla junta a su corona. -Sonríe con satisfacción- Y si es importante para ti, también es para mí, Gumball. -Él le da un abrazo y prosigue a colocarlo-

-Antes de colocarlo, es tacleado por Fionna-

Fionna: No lo haga príncipe, no debe de abrir esa pirámide. -Lo sostiene en el suelo-

Dp: ¿Por qué lo dices? No vez que esto nos traerá una nueva era para todos en «Ooo». Leila, ayúdame. -Leila asiente y levita a Fionna-

Marshall Lee (ML): No te fascines tan rápido Bubba, hay cosas las cuales no deberías de ver o entender. -Con su paraguas en mano, le apunta con su guitarra hacha-

Dp: ¿Y ahora qué te trajo hasta aquí? -Dice con molestia-

ML: Bueno, viendo que casi provocas la muerte de ellas y el fin del mundo por tu ambición de superioridad, ¿tú qué crees? -varios se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir que casi mueren Fionna y Cake-

Leila: Espera, ¿Cómo que casi mueren? -Se para frente a él-

ML: Cuando me dirigía al dulce reino, mire un destello blanco el cual mostraba a Fionna y Cake inconscientes cercas de unos grandes agujeros. -Apunta al lugar y ambas asientes-

Leila: ¿Y cómo es que sobrevivieron? -Ambas se miran entre si-

Fionna: Bueno, aun no sabría cómo decirlo. -Eso no los convenció del todo-

ML: Sobrevivieron gracias a la potencia creadora. -(¿Potencia creadora?) preguntan con duda- Bueno, hablo del ser creado de todo nuestro mundo. -Siguen sin entender- Cuando era un niño y estaba con mi madre en la nocheosfera, le pregunte una vez si ella era la máxima potencia que había, burlonamente me contesta que ella está en una jerarquía, pero no era ella la más alta. Ese puesto lo ocupaba uno llamado «La potencia creadora», aquel le dio origen a todo, inclusive era adorado en la antigüedad, pero empezaron a olvidarlo.

Leila: Discúlpame que te diga esto, pero no tengo conocimiento alguno de ese tal «Potencia creadora», y eso que me di la tarea de investigar la cultura que hay. -Cruza sus brazos-

ML: Eso es porque es tan antigua que se perdió hace miles de años antes de que la guerra apareciera. Aún recuerdo la canción e historia que tiene. -Rascándose la majilla por algo de pena por lo que posiblemente vendría-

PEG: ¡Vamos, dínosla Marshall Lee! -Todos empiezan a darle porras, hasta BMO salta para ayudarle con la música-

ML: Muy bien ustedes ganan. -Toma a BMO y le quita la tapa y empieza a prepararse-

.

.

Omnipotens deus, caelesti reveals, lux creator. (/Es Latin/)

.

.

Cuenta la historia, que en el centro anterior de la nada.

En el inmenso desastre, un ser inconsciente estaba.

Con el despertar de este un ser legendario apareció, llamado Cosmos el divino sujeto progenitor.

Empezaría un extenso proceso de creación, instaurando nuevos seres para su culminación.

Creando a Inferius, el guardián del gran creador.

Siguiendo con Prismo y el buho que la realidad y el espacio se estableció.

Desterrando a Grob y a sus heraldos los cuales el mundo destruía, creando a los elementales que al mundo conformarían, quienes darían origen a los océanos, las tierras y los cielos.

De a poco que conformaría del gran dios supremo, creando a la vida y la muerte que al equilibrio conformarían, dando inicio al tiempo desde ese mismo día.

Construyendo con su energía esté fantástico planeta, el todo poderoso Cosmos protagoniza esta leyenda.

.

.

Celestial y poderoso creador, esencia omnipotente que todo inicio.

Legendario ser supremo hacedor, formidable solides justifica su complexión.

Sublime beatífico progenitor, lleva en su cuerpo un exorbitante vigor.

Con sus mil brazos la tierra conformo, es Cosmos, el dios magnifico creador.

.

.

Nacerían nuevos seres que conformarían sus dimensiones, seres purificadores y destructores llenarían los ambientes.

Resolviendo diferencia vivirían en armonía, con el tiempo incontables seres la tierra habitarían.

Pero su labor ahí no terminaría, el titan rojo a su creación nuevamente atacaría.

Un humano lo ayudo, y con ello a Grob otra vez lo desterró.

A tal acto el dios lo recompenso, otorgándoles conocimientos y energías que les ayudarían a prosperar y ayudar ante los percances que enfrentarían.

Pero su sorpresa fue que sería olvidado, a su vez que los humanos se corrompían con el regalo que les había dado.

Decepcionado, él haría justicia, extinguiendo a aquella especie que tanto daño hacía.

Destrozando todo a su alrededor, no había quien lo pare. Nada frenaría la sentencia de un ser inimaginable.

Detonando la gran bomba, la cual acabaría, propagando al mundo caos y destrucción así lo concluiría.

Pero 2 superviviente en la tormenta le demostraría, que la esperanza que él había creado aun latía.

Alejándose de su ira, el creador pudo entender, que fue el mismo quien dio paso a este mundo su final cruel.

Viendo su error, el prometió nunca interponerse en las decisiones que este mundo quiera someterse, dándole esperanza y resurgimiento a su colisión, formaría lo que sería la tierra de «Ooo».

Retirándose se aleja la deidad, esencia solemne que rebosa superioridad.

Aislándose de todos vuelve a su propia dimensión, se despide el creador de la tierra de «Ooo»

Celestial y poderoso creador, esencia omnipotente que todo inicio.

Legendario ser supremo hacedor, formidable solides justifica su complexión.

Sublime beatífico progenitor, lleva en su cuerpo un exorbitante vigor.

Con sus mil brazos la tierra conformo, es Cosmos, el dios magnifico creador.

.

.

.

-Al concluir, todos estaban sorprendidos por la sorprendente historia que Marshall les había contado-

Dp: Muy bonita la historia, pero ahora conocemos los errores que cometieron los humanos en su época y nosotros no los cometeremos. -Ahora se acerca al panel-

ML: Sigues sin entender Gumball, si la abres, causaras un gran desastre en toda «Ooo». -Ahora varios se acercan al lado de ML-

Leila: Vamos, si pasara esto, yo me hare cargo. -Truena sus puños-

Fionna: No lo creo Leila, creo que sería mejor no hacer nada. -Se pone frente a ella y trata de calmarla-

Dp; Pero miren esto, aquí está la llave para mejorar todos los reinos. Con esto tendremos un mejor futuro más seguro. -Coloca la pieza en la ranura. Un estruendo se escucha y la parte superior se desprende-

-La pirámide se separa y empieza a ser rodeado de energía, el conocimiento empieza a propagarse por todo el lugar, el suelo empieza a quebrantarse, todos empiezan a correr despavoridos por el miedo. Fue ahí cuando se ilumino el cuarto principal donde estaba el tan anhelado regalo que Cosmos les había dado a los humanos con anterioridad-

-Como si fuera por acción propia, el príncipe entro al cuarto, este se cerró dejando a todos preocupados o sorprendidos-

-Pero no duro mucho, el cielo se tornó de un color oscuro con vestigios rosas, se empezaron a formar nubes las cuales rodearon a lo lejos al dulce reino y empezaron a impactar con él. Se veía como el reino mejoraba drásticamente, se volvía más grande, más desarrollado y los guardianes empezaron a volverse cientos-

-Al intentar abrir nuevamente la puerta, fueron repelidos por una descarga eléctrica, dejando inactivos a quienes la tocaron-

-Fionna, al intentar abrirla, es golpeada y lanzada lejos, pero no impacto al suelo-

-Todo se detuvo, la acción de la pirámide en el reino y el ambiente-

Cake: ¿Fionna?... -Se acerca a su hermana, pero desiste-

ML: No puede ser... -Cae de rodillas al suelo-

-El cielo se despejo, y una potente luz se manifestó. Todos veían con asombro como algo bajaba con aquel irradiante brillo-

Todos: Es... es...

Cosmos: Veo que olvide destruir esto. -Mueve las manos y todo vuelve a la normalidad, el clima estaba despejado y el reino se tranquilizó-

-Cosmos voltea a ver a ML-

ML: Has sobrevivido todos estos años, aún recuerdo tu ayuda. -Chasquea para aparecer al príncipe-

Cosmos: Esto se vio ocasionado ya que quien entre, mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones.

.

.

Hasta aquí llego el capitulo, la verdad yo quería que fuera más didactico y con una mejor historía, pero como no soy fan del universe de Fionna y Cake (No digo que sea malo, es una muy buena idea, pero siento que es muy… sobreexplotado el hecho de que ahora sea mujer y cambie el ambito de aventura a romance) es dificil acomodarlo.

Pero decidi subirlo para poder explicar varias cosas, pero antes, les dare un plus de un capítulo que en verdad sera major.

.

.

-Una tarde, en una mansión lejana, se encuentra 2 personas cubiertas por las sombras-

¿?: Señor, ya tenemos las invitaciones preparadas para los invitados.

¿?: Perfecto, ahora tendremos que esperar a que los invitados vengan.

¿?: ¿En serio cree que vengan?

¿?: No te preocupes, los hare venir por sus más grandes deseos.

¿?: Entonces si me disculpa, iré a entregárselas ahora mismo.

-Mientras se retira, voltea a ver un marco donde salen las fotografías de 9 sujetos, donde uno estaba tachado con una gran X roja-

-Sonríe con malicia-

¿?: Muy pronto sentirán el miedo y los hare decir sus más grandes verdades a todos ustedes… en especial a ustedes. -Toma 2 de las 9 imágenes-

.

.

.

Aquí termina el nuevo capítulo, quiero ya concluir este capítulo extendido, ya que cuando escribo uno normal, tomo 4 de la serie que me gusten y pueda sacarles provecho, creo que es obvio ver cuales capítulos he escogido.

· Aclarare unas dudas y no, Leila no es de la especie de Cosmos, es sólo su reflejo.

· Tal vez, si me da la inspiración, vuelva a escribirlo.

· La canción es una parodia de «Rap de Arceus de Shisui :D» ( watch?v=2E7yADUtwk8)

· No me gusta escribir canciones completas ya que toman espacio en las 5000 palabras mínimas que tomo por capitulo, pero no pude dar más de este y el otro.

· Creo que será última vez que hago una continuación así de capítulos.

· Me tarde por cosas de la escuela, suelo subir cad días, pero las cosas pasan y porque estoy trabajando en crear las imágenes para subirlas a mi cuenta en Deviantart.

Concluyendo con esto, gracias por su apoyo en los capítulos y comentarios (pocos, pero buenos), disculpen las faltas de ortografías e incoherencias y nos vemos en el otro capítulo, hasta pronto.

.

Capítulo 13. ¿Quién fue?

/¿Saben de cuál capítulo estoy hablo?/


	14. Capítulo 13

-Capítulo 13. -Lo que estaba perdido-

.

.

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, puede que me tarde en sacarlo ya que tengo otras ideas de otras historias. Además, que descubrí que subir unas imágenes referenciales esta difícil y sería preferente subirlas digitalmente. Ese momento donde pudiste aprovechar diseño gráfico y no lo hiciste... bueno, disfruten del capítulo.

No puse esto en los capítulos ya que es obvio que la serie no me pertenece, pero lo dire. La serie no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

.

.

-Los días pasan sin mostrar algún inconveniente, todo pinta bien para las praderas-

-Dentro del fuerte del árbol, nuestro joven héroe revisaba constantemente los lados para ver que nadie lo observara. Tras mover un tablón del suelo, saca un pedazo del cabello de la Dulce princesa y lo empieza a abrazar con afecto, hasta que alguien lo descubrió-

Jake: ¡Lo sabía pequeño pillo!, sabía que escondías algo -Sale de su escondite sorprendiendo a Finn-

Finn: ¿Qué?, ¡no!, digo..., esto no es lo que parece Jake. -Lo oculta mientras tartamudea-

Jake: No tienes de que preocuparte hermano, sabía desde antes que lo tenías. Mira, yo aun tengo mi mantita. -Saca una pequeña manta/sabana y la empieza a abrazar con ternura-

Finn: Bueno, creo que esto es diferente Jake. -Mira detalladamente el pedazo de chicle-

Jake: Vamos hermano, no me cansare de decirte que Leo no lo hace con malas intenciones. -Ambos se sientan-

Finn: Puede que sea verdad, pero aún no lo entiendo bien Jake. -Ahora se acurruca más al chicle-

Jake: Oh Finn, creo que deberías hablar con Leo bien sobre lo que estas sintiendo tú ahora. -Trata de animarlo, cosa que no puede-

BMO: No lo creo Jake. Leo no es alguien el cual entienda muy bien los sentimientos o emociones. -Ahora Jake lo mira con cara de «Gracias, ahora lo empeoraste»-

-El pesar de Finn se vio interrumpido por una puerta que salió de la nada, y de ella salió una especie de hombre amarillo bastante grande y con un casco con una figura de puerta encima-

Finn: Oye, ¿quién eres? -Es empujado por el portero y toma el cabello de la princesa, el control de BMO y la manta de Jake para salir huyendo por una puerta que apareció-

Finn: ¡Espera! -Los 3 empiezan a perseguirlo por las puertas que aparecía-

-Por otra parte, en el dulce reino para ser más exactos-

-La Dulce princesa se encontraba en su habitación organizando que cosas iba a guardar y cuales otras no-

Dp: Muy bien, creo que debería de guardar esta camisa, ya no quiero que se desgaste por el uso. -Empieza a doblar una camiseta negra con un estampado peculiar-

Inferius: Parece ser que le tienes afecto, su majestuosidad. -Resuena desde el brazalete que estaba en la cama-

Dp: Lo es, y hablando de otras cosas. Ya llevabas rato sin hablar, ¿Ya apareció otro collar? -Dice mientras acomoda otras cosas-

Inferius: Auch, eso duele. Yo quería hablar, no es que las cosas ya fueran así. -Ella arquea la ceja- Muy bien, tú ganas. Sí ha aparecido otro, y es tu nuevo deber volverlo a juntar con mi muy preciado y hermoso regalo. -Ahora suelta brillos de colores-

Dp: Aja si claro. -Ahora él se tornó opaco con una aura deprimente-

Inferius: No me cansare de decirlo, es usted un monstruo. -Con tono de tristeza, ella rueda los ojos para seguir acomodando sus cosas, pero una puerta aparece en su habitación sorprendiéndola-

Dp: ¿Leo? -Pues estaba mal- ¡Oye! -Ve como tomo su camisa y el brazalete para empujarla al suelo y empezar a correr-

Inferius: ¡Princesa, que esperas, ayúdame...! -Bonnibel veía cómo gritaba y con unas gotas de sudor, el brazalete donde se comunicaba Inferius se alejaba-

-Ella se levanta a proseguirlo, pero otras personas aparecen a sus espaldas-

-En una casa dentro de una caverna, se encontraba a una «joven» (/¿Se le podría decir joven a Marceline?/) frente a un espejo. Curioso era que podía ver su reflejo, ya que tenía aquel pendiente que Leo le había dado desde hace tiempo-

Marceline: Si que son lindos, espero esta ropa le agrade. -(/Vestía con su traje en el respectivo capitulo/) Daba unas vueltas, se retira y se quita el pendiente para mirarlo detalladamente- Una estrella, no importa todas las noches que la mire, me sigue emocionando como la primera vez. -Empieza a abrazarlo con fuerza, pero con cuidado-

Marceline: Ahora no volveré a perder la oportunidad de estar con él. -Cuando iba a ponerse otra vez los pendientes, una puerta aparece y de él sale el portero a lo cual le arrebata el pendiente y ella rápidamente extiende su mano para aplastarlo, pero le da al suelo- ¡Devuélveme eso! -Toma su bajo hacha y empieza a tratar de... bueno, ya saben-

-Él lo esquivaba con gracia, saca una puerta y de esta se ve un cañón bien iluminado, causando que ella se aleje por las quemaduras que sufrió-

-Finn, Jake, BMO y Dp ven cómo se retira, pero van a ayudar a Marceline-

Finn: Marceline, ¿te encuentras bien? -Jake se interpone entre el sol y ella-

Marceline: Sí, pero no será lo mismo para él. -Toma su bajo y un sombrero bastante amplio-

BMO: Yo creo que ya le están dando su lección. -Señala a la puerta donde se ve un destello de luz, seguido de varias explosiones y fuertes temblores-

-Todos salen de la puerta para ver que era Leo quien ahora estaba atacando al portero-

-Salvándose por poco de las explosiones, poniendo las puertas como escudos, él ya se encontraba lastimado y con cenizas-

Leo: Devuelve lo que usurpaste. -Ahora estaba frente a frente a él. Él niega y empieza a correr- Entonces me veré en la necesidad de hacer esto. -Leo extiende la mano y empiezan a crecer aquellas estalagmitas (Ahora de piedra) explosivas, tratando de esquivarlo, una logra acertarle y la misma explosión sucede-

-El portero ahora cae del cielo fuertemente, viendo que aquel sujeto no sería nada fácil de escapar de él, saca una puerta que empieza a agrandarse y arrastrándose entra para luego sellarse-

-Todos se acercan a Leo, el cual empieza a empujar la puerta. Se escuchaba como la madera crujía y las caras empezaban a preocuparse al ver que esta empezaba a ceder-

-Del otro lado, el portero se esconde en una pila de puertas, pero no noto que lo que le había robado empezó a brillar, cosa que la misma puerta lo hace de igual manera. Del otro lado, Leo, cuando volvió a tocar la puerta, este fue repelido y empujado violentamente dejando a todos preocupados-

Todos: ¡Leo! -Se acercan al ver que se mantuvo en pie, pero se veía el rastro que dejaron sus pies. Él se arrodilla por el impacto-

Dp: ¡Leo, déjame ayudarte! -Lo sienta en una piedra-

Jake: Viejo, ¿te encuentras bien? -Empieza a limpiarle el polvo-

Leo: Tengo que recuperar lo que me ha quitado, aun cuando tenga que destruirlo. -Los aparta, junta sus manos (de tal forma que pareciera sostener una pelota) y empieza a crearse una poderosa e inestable esfera ígnea la cual la lanza y al impactar a la puerta, se ve como la tierra se parte y una onda de fuego se propaga-

-Todos abren los ojos al ver que Leo los protegió con una cúpula de energía, pero sólo a ellos-

-Marceline es la primera en salir y ver que Leo se encontraba incrustado en las paredes del cañón y mira la puerta la cual estaba intacta-

Marceline: ¡Leo, deja de hacer eso! Te vas a lastimar. -Con cuidado, empieza a sacarlo y ver que estaban sus prendas algo quemadas- Deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de esto. -Lo vuelve a sentar, pero donde el sol no le diera-

-Finn se acerca a la puerta, y al tratar de tocarla, Jake se acercó rápidamente. La sorpresa fue que ambos pasaron la cúpula y llegaron a la puerta, claro es que no la pudieron abrir-

Finn: Okey, Leo no pudo abrirla por la fuerza, entonces, ¿cómo la podremos abrir? -Voltea al marco de la puerta y unas letras se reacomodan para decir «Esta puerta con ninguna orden se abrirá, sino con la canción de una banda genuina lo hará»- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -Ahora se rasca la cabeza por la duda-

Leo: Parece ser que necesita una canción para ceder y esta se abra. -Se acerca y junto a él estaba Marceline-

Dp: No te esfuerces Leo, veremos cómo recuperar nuestras cosas. -Asiente, a lo cual Marceline con molestia contra ataca-

Marceline: Yo sé cómo abrir esta puerta, vamos a cantar una gran canción. -Finn se anima- Y creo tener la canción adecuada, no te retrases princesa, ¿o es qué será mucha para ti? -Burlonamente, Dp toma a BMO para quitarle su tapa delantera-

Jake: Quiero ver si la tecnología supera mi talento natural. -Empieza a tocar su viola y Finn a hacer beat box-

-Mientras Marceline tocaba su canción (la cual iba a ofender a la Dp), Leo se dispuso a ver la puerta y como esta mostraba el campo de fuerza cada vez que ponía la mano cercas-

Leo: Esto es algo inusual de ver, siempre se manifiesta de otra forma. -Mira como el campo muestra patrones amarillos/anaranjado, luego voltea al escuchar a Marceline gritarle a la Dp y a Finn tratar de calmarlas-

-Nuevamente ellos empiezan a tratar de tocar una nueva canción, siendo esta la Dp quien manda, Leo empieza a tocar poco a poco el campo. Al llegar a cierto punto, su brazo empieza a desgarrarse, y cuando iba a retirarlo, Dp cae en su espalda por ser empujada por Marceline causando que a Leo se le desgarre parte del cuerpo y ser repelido nuevamente por otra onda expansiva-

-Al ser repelidos, Leo sostiene a Dp para evitar que esta impacte en una pared, causando que cayeran varios escombros y Leo la empujara lejos recibiendo todos los impactos él-

Todos: ¡Leo! -Todos empiezan a quitar las rocas que tenía encima para darse la sorpresa que ahora estaba sangrando y con heridas abiertas-

Leo: Aun me sorprende la fragilidad del cuerpo. -Al levantarse se escucha que algo trono y cae nuevamente, pero es detenido por ambas chicas-

-Se llevado ahora a la casa de Marceline (Puesto que la puerta aún estaba abierta), es curado y vendado-

Dp: Lo siento mucho Leo, no fue mi intención el empujarte. -Empieza a acomodarlo-

Marceline: Es tu culpa princesa, ahora Leo está más herido de lo que ya estaba. -La empuja y esta cae al suelo, dejando algo impactados a Finn y Jake-

Dp: ¿Qué te pasa Marceline?, no es contigo con quien hablo. -Ahora ella se levanta y la empuja-

Finn: Chicas, creo que esta no es la solución. -Al tratar de calmarlas, sólo fue ignorado-

-Del otro lado de la puerta, el portero se encontraba durmiendo. En su bolsa, algo empezó a brillar y llamar la atención de alguien-

Inferius: No lo puedo creer, baje la guardia y ellos la aprovecharon. -Veía como el collar de Leo empezaba a propagar la esencia de sus dos hermanos y estos empezaban a extenderse por los alrededores- Tengo que advertirle antes de que sea demasiado tarde. -Este abandona el brazalete y se dirige a la mente de la Dp, pero su sorpresa fue ver el siguiente escenario-

Marceline: Largo de mi casa... ¡Ahora! -La empuja afuera de su casa al cañón, limpiándose el polvo de sus prendas, la voltea a verla-

Dp: Ya no eres recibida en mis dominios. -Esta empieza a alejarse-

-Finn y Jake veía como 2 de sus amigas por un pleito se alejaban y parecían declararse la guerra una a la otra. Por otra parte, Leo veía a aquellas mujeres que lo trataban amablemente, se separaban-

-Leo se acerca a Finn y Jake, cosa que les sorprendió-

Leo: Creo que debemos conseguir sus cosas antes de que sea más grande el daño, ¿no lo creen chicos? -Se acerca a la puerta, cosa que luego se detuvo al sentir mayormente dos esencias conocidas- Ustedes no deberían estar aquí, no tienen permitido salir del lugar de la razón. -Pensó para sí mismo lo último y acto seguido destruir la barrera que había-

-Mientras Leo destruía la barrera de sus hermanos, Dp se encontraba sentada en una roca y llorando-

Dp: Después de todo lo que he hecho, decide terminarlo así... Bien, no la necesito. -Con enojo, fue rodeada poco a poco por un aura amarillenta y magenta-

Inferius: Princesa, creo que debería calmarse un poco. -Resonando desde su cabeza, no fue escuchado-

Dp: ¿Y quién se cree para llegar e intentar acercarse a Leo?, no lo permitiré. -Ahora el aura aumentaba y empezaba a adentrarse a su cuerpo-

Inferius: Okey, esto es demasiado malo, si no hago algo al respecto, dejara de ser la misma. ¿Qué puedes hacer Inferius?, ¿qué puedes hacer? -Golpeando repentinamente su cabeza, reacción rápidamente cuando ella se disponía a ir a la casa de Marceline con malas intenciones y lo más practico que se le ocurrió fue desconectar su sistema nervioso de su cuerpo y tomar el núcleo esencial de ella antes que lo alcanzaran-

Dp: ¿Qué? Inferius... ¿Fuiste tú? -Flotando dentro de su conciencia, diviso que estaba dentro del cuarto de Cosmos y que algo golpeaba las paredes de estas-

Inferius: Que suerte que lo logre a tiempo, un poco más y no la cuento. -Aparece frente a ella (forma «humana») limpiándose el «sudor» y reposando echado en el suelo del lugar-

Dp: Inferius. ¿Podrías explicarme qué paso aquí? -Se acerca poco a poco a él-

Inferius: Bueno, creo que mereces saber una parte de lo que sucede. -Se sienta- Los hermanos de «Leo» intentaron hacer algo que no es bueno. -Eso la dejo con más dudas- Lo siento princesa por 2 cosas; número 1, por no poder decirte nada más sobre «Leo» ya que él tiene que hacerlo y la segunda por el posible daño físico neurológico que te ocasione por la repentina acción de salvarla. -Dice lo último como no queriendo y moviendo sus dedos-

Dp: ¿Qué? -Sin entender lo que dijo-

Inferius: Si, lo supuse... En conclusión, todo el problema radica en el collar de Leo, ¿Recuerdas? -Ella asiente- Bien, el collar ocasiono el daño a Leo, que le robarán sus cosas y que ustedes dos se pelearán. -Ella ahora siente entendiendo algo mejor las cosas-

Dp: ¿No habías dicho que aparecería siempre que lo destruyéramos? -Retomando conciencia de eventos previos-

Inferius: Bueno, según una teoría que tengo es que «Leo» le de ese collar a alguien y así romperá el hechizo junto el apasionado momento en que ambos cuerpos se sumerjan en un sinfín festín de place... -Sin darse cuenta, Dp cae (intencionalmente) violentamente en el tórax/diafragma de Inferius haciendo que él se quede sin aire y se retorciera dolor- Me alegra saber que volvió a ser la misma... -Se levanta poco a poco-

Dp: ¿Cómo se te ocurre que haría algo así con Leo? -Furiosa y roja de vergüenza por lo que había él dicho-

Inferius: No necesariamente tienes que ser tú, esta Marceline, las otras princesas e inclusive están los del univer... ¡Argh...! -Rápido, describe el tremendo golpe que Dp le dio a Inferius en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar lejos y saliendo lo que parecería su verdadera forma de su boca, simulando a su espíritu-

Dp: Me retiro. -Roja, enojada y con una vena resaltando su ira, deja al inconsciente Inferius en el suelo-

-Cuando ella se retira, se levanta para divisar que aquellas cosas que querían entrar desaparecieron y dando un suspiro de alivio al ver que su plan emergente resulto-

Inferius: No puedo creer que funciono, Jejeje, tal vez deba improvisar más seguido. -Mira a Dp regresar con Finn y Jake- Espero que Marceline sea lo suficientemente fuerte y cuerda para que no ceda tan fácil. -Con esperanza que los hermanos de Cosmos no la manipularan-

-Del otro lado, ahora era Marceline la que estaba enserada en su cuarto, oculta en la oscuridad y abrazando una almohada-

Marceline: Quien la necesita, o a ellos. Me las he arreglado estando sola mucho tiempo. -Se sienta en la cama- ¿Y quién se cree para hablarme así?, soy la reina de los vampiros. Y ella... una simple princesa de dulce. -Poco a poco fue envuelta por aquella misma esencia amarilla y magenta- No me quedare de brazos cruzados. -Golpea la pared causando que esta se rompa, dando a su vez un efecto de que la realidad se rompe, puesto que fue consumida totalmente-

-Sorprendida, voltea a sus lados para divisar un espacio oscuro, pero iluminado con la misma oscuridad-

Marceline: Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? -Levitando, empieza a flotar a sus alrededores con un caracteri inseguro-

SC: Hola, joven Marceline... -Desde todas partes, ella voltea para tratar de divisar aquella voz- No temas, no estás en ningún peligro. -Marceline retrocede para toparse con una figura femenina de un color magenta brillante, un gran cabello suelto y unos dos ojos blancos brillantes- /Imaginen que es parecido cuando Marceline estaba dentro de la nube del rey vampiro, sólo que esta es más... poderoso/

Marceline: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? -Se alejaba poco a poco de aquella figura femenina-

SC: No temas de mí, mi nombre es Serenity y soy quien escucho tus pesares y decidí ayudarte. -Se pone frente a ella y al tocarla, Marceline dejo de forcejear al ya no sentir miedo-

-Poco a poco, Marceline fue siendo marcada por aquella mujer-

SC: ¿Mucho mejor? -Ahora ella se aleja poco a poco-

Marceline: ¿Qué hiciste? -Ahora, Marceline dejo de sentir aquel dolor-

SC: Hice desaparecer aquel dolor que te tenía atormentando y apacigüe el viejo que vive dentro de ti. -Al concluir, ella parece caer, pero es detenida por Marceline a tiempo-

Marceline: Oye Serenity, ¿Te encuentras tú bien? -Ella ríe un poco por los papeles volteados-

SC: Lo que pasa es que no tengo tanto poder aquí, hay algo que me está dañando. Era un motivo por el cual no pude ayudarte, pero decidí ayudarte al verte tan mal. -Ahora empieza a apagarse poco a poco y romper poco a poco-

Marceline: Déjame ayudarte yo ahora, ¿qué es lo que te daña? -Al preguntarle, pareciera que ella sonriera esperando que digiera eso-

SC: Bueno, aquella mujer malvada llamada Bonnibel, posee un artefacto (Su brazalete) a lo cual elude mi poder en esta tierra. Yo la quería ayudar, pero sólo me desprecio y me mantuvo alejada para que no pudiera ayudar a otros. -Llorando, Marceline enternecida le dio un abrazo a lo que ella correspondió-

Marceline: No te preocupes Serenity, yo me encargare de destruir aquella cosa. -Aprieta su puyo en señal de cumplir esa promesa-

SC: Muchas gracias Marceline, pero una cosa. -Ella presta atención- No puedes decir nada sobre mí, o ella volverá a echarme y estaré otra vez sola. -Ella asiente y hace que Marceline despierte después de despedirse dulcemente-

-Ya sola-

SC: Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí. -Dejando de tocar a aquel orbe el cual la conectaba con aquella vampiresa-

BC: Una persona emocionalmente inestable es vulnerable hermana, tú lo hiciste así. -Dice viendo el orbe que mostraba a todos tocando una canción la cual empezaría a abrir la puerta-

SC: Bueno, creo que ese será el mayor movimiento hasta que vuelva a bajar la guardia aquella cosa. -Cruzándose de brazos se acerca a su hermano para que ambos miren lo que hacen-

-Tras recuperar sus cosas y arreglar sus cosas «amistosamente», cada una de ellas tenía una idea para acabar con la otra, pero las cosas se vieron distintas cuando volvieron a las bromas de Finn-

Leo: Marceline, puedo hablar un momento contigo. -Mientras corrían de ella en forma de monstruo, ella asiente y vuelve a su forma normal-

Marceline: ¿Qué pasa Leo?, ¿aun te sientes mal? -Él niega, sólo mira como Leo se quita su collar para entregárselo a ella y ponérselo- Leo... -Se sorprende al ver esa acción y no sólo ella-

Leo: He pensado mucho y decidí entregarte este collar que 2 personas especiales me la dieron. Ahora si te sientes asustada, sola o en problemas, toca la gema y yo haré lo posible para ir contigo. -Dice para retirarse y dejarla sola mirando su nuevo obsequio-

Marceline: Lo cuidare con mi vida, Leo. -Sonríe y con un sonrojo lo abraza-

-En otra parte-

SC y BC: ¡Que...! -Resuena violentamente-

SC: ¿Por qué haría algo así Cosmos? -Furiosa y cambiando a un color más intenso y rojizo-

BC: ¡Tuvo que ser su abominación quien lo influyo! -Furioso, empieza a vibrar ferozmente-

SC: Después de un gran avance, ahora me veo arrastrada aún más atrás. -Con un movimiento, destruye varios escritos que contenían su trabajo de futuros trabajos-

-En otra parte, mientras Finn y Jake ganaban terreno, Dp se quedó atrás para tomar aire y descansar las piernas-

Dp: Ay, que pésima condición física tengo. -Toma asiento y se quita su chaleco para no empaparlo de sudor-

Leo: No es tanto Bonnibel, sólo que no estas acostumbrada a correr por un intervalo de tiempo. -Ella da un grito para decir su nombre- Bonnibel, me gustaría hablar de algo contigo. -Levanta una piedra para colocarla cercas de ellas y sentarse cercas-

Dp: ¿Qué sucede Leo?, ¿aun te sientes adolorido? -Pero fue interrumpida cuando Leo le tomo de ambas manos-

Leo: Cuando ustedes 2 se pelearon y yo me acerque a la puerta, me dio el tiempo de recordar las cosas las cuales me trajeron hasta este momento y cómo me han afectado hasta ahora. -Ella siente- Y tengo que decir que era satisfactorio vivirlas, pero una cosa cambio varias cosas y usted fue ese motivo. -Ella concluye que hablaba cuando fue rejuvenecida-

Dp: ¿A qué quieres llegar Leo? -Ahora con curiosidad, no sólo para ella-

Leo: Me gustaría que volviera a enseñarme sobre las emociones y pasar más tiempo con usted. -Ella no creía lo que escuchaba, Leo le había pedido volver con ella- Bonnibe... -No termino cuando fue empujado al suelo con Bonnibel encima y abrazándolo-

Dp: Por supuesto que sí, me gustaría ser tu novia. -Leo ladea la cabeza, pero algo le decía que logro su cometido-

-Mientras en su cuarto de la creación-

Inferius: ¡SI!, ¡eso es Gran C! -Se acerca al límite de su cuarto que lo conectaba no directamente al de sus hermanos- ¡En su cara, Gran C lo logro! -Bailando, sólo avivo el enojo y la ira que sentían los hermanos de Cosmos a él-

-Pasando los días después de estos eventos, se avecinaba una fiesta a la cual serían invitados varios individuos-

-Una tormenta es el ambiente que se viven en la mansión donde sería el evento de gala, desde el camino que la llevaba al borde de un acantilado, se encontraban a 2 individuos los cuales caminaban apresuradamente para evitar la intensa lluvia-

-Tras concluir su pequeño camino, las 2 personas se adentran a la mansión-

Finn: ¿Hola? Jake, ¿crees que hemos llegado muy temprano? -Vestido con un smoking negro y camisa verde claro, unos guantes de cuero marrón y una máscara de un zorro-

Jake: No lo creo Finn, tal vez nos están esperando. -Vestido con un smoking con partes morada, un sombrero de copa, una capa, un antifaz verde y un bastón a su medida-

-Ambos caminan hasta encontrarse con-

BMO que tenía una máscara de un roedor.

PEG que tenía un vestido de noche rojo y con un antifaz del mismo color.

PdC que vestía un smoking verde con una camisa a rallas roja y rosa, un monóculo con bigote.

Dp con un traje de una pieza rosado, su cabello recogido, el brazalete de Inferius, un collar de perlas largo y un antifaz de un cisne-

PEG: Hola chicos. -Saluda junto con el resto-

Finn: Hola a todos, no puedo creer que todos ustedes estén aquí. -Se acerca a ellos- Es confortante verla Dp-

Dp: Lo mismo digo Finn, pero según la invitación debemos usar nombres misteriosos y el mío es «Lady chica sensual». -Enseña su invitación a lo cual el resto dice sus nombres misteriosos que son Duquesa sabrosona, Profesor Pans, El hombre gas, Príncipe hotbot y Randy Boternot-

-Tras tener una pequeña, pero leve conversación entre ello, se escucha que alguien entre por la puerta. Todos se acercan para ver que dos invitados llegaron-

Leo: Disculpen la demora, estábamos escogiendo un traje para ambos. -Con un traje de gala completamente negro con una capucha con capa negra que mostrando unos patrones dorados, guantes negros, cetro oscuro que tenía una piedra azul y un antifaz negro con una pluma oscura y larga-

Dp: Leo... -Se acerca a él, pero se frena al ver que ella estaba a su lado- Marceline. -Ella vestía un vestido de hendidura apretado color blanco, unas mangas blancas, una máscara que cubría una parte de su cara ya que la otra la tapaba su cabello suelto, unos tacones de punta fina y algo que sorprendió a varios- ¿Ese es el collar de Leo?

Marceline: A si es princesita, Leo fue quien me lo dio. -Se apega a su brazo, cosa que causo que ella se enojara- Por cierto, hola chicos. -Finn algo sorprendido, puesto que Leo no fue invitado ya que sus sentidos pondrían en juego la broma que tenía planeada para Jake-

-Todos tomando asiento para empezar a platicar sobre su estancia en esta mansión, Finn metódicamente empieza a pensar sobre cómo hará para que Leo no intervenga. Tras unos minutos de pensar, tiene una idea la cual implicara en asustarlo. Aunque suene loco ya que no ha expresado alguna emoción fuerte-

P.O.V Finn: /Es un hecho que no necesitare escribirle que es él quien habla/

Oye Leo, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -Veo como asiente y me sigue a otro cuarto- Verás Leo, yo pienso hacerle una broma a Jake para vengarme por lo que me hizo cuando fue mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Y quiero que me ayudes. -El medita un poco-

Leo: Muy bien Finn, te voy a ayudar, sólo dime que es lo que quieres que haga. -Eso me alegro-

Muy bien Leo, sólo tienes que seguir la corriente y fingir miedo por lo que está pasando, aunque no tanto. Y cuando te dé una señal de que hagas desaparecer a alguien como si fuera un asesino quien lo hiciera. -Sólo veo como asiente, eso es bueno- Bueno, comencemos con la broma.

-Saliendo del cuarto, se empiezan preguntar el motivo de su estancia. Al ver que no había ningún anfitrión normal siendo este un fantasma. PdC trata de escapar del miedo, pero al tocar la puerta un relámpago ilumina el lugar para mostrar a un PdC con su esqueleto carbonizado en las manijas de la puerta asustando a todos-

Finn: Vaya, eso fue ingenioso. -Piensa para sí mismo, viendo como Jake toca el cuerpo de PdC y este se vuelve polvo- Demasiado para mi gusto. -Voltea a ver nuevamente a sus amigos que ahora estaban más nerviosos-

-Caminando, se dirigen al comedor donde empezarían una no muy esperada comida-

P.O.V Marceline:

Muy bien Marcy, tienes que destruir aquel brazalete de tu amiga, sólo di «¡Hey, Bonnibel!, qué bonito brazalete. ¿Me lo puedes prestar?» y listo. -Pensando, se dirige para tomar asiente, pero desiste al ver a Dp sentándose demasiado cercas a Leo- Ok, olvidemos la actitud amable. -Se encamina al otro lado de Leo para sentarse-

/Creo que sale mejor encerrar con «**» cuando sea un pensamiento para ya no usar el «Dice para sí mismo» y lo hare desde este momento... creo que saldría empezarlo desde el comienzo, pero no. Sigamos/

*Sólo escucho que hablan de cosas de eruditos... un momento, creo que puedo utilizar eso para mi favor* Leo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Eso tomo por sorpresa a ambos-

Leo: Eso ya fue una pregunta Marceline, pero si gustas puedes hacer otra. -No sé por qué presentí que iba a hacer eso, pero es molesto que ella se riera-

Si, esa fue buena Leo, pero dejando esto de lado; ¿cuál crees que opinas que es el mejor accesorio? -Tomo mi arete y el brazo de Bonnibel para mostrárselos a Leo- Si quieres puedes verlo más de cercas, ¿No te molesta, verdad princesa? -Ahora ella arruga su ceño, esto está yendo bien-

-En la cabeza de Dp-

Inferius: ¡Ja!, no es como si calleras en esa trampa. ¿No lo crees princesa? -Voltea a ver como entrega su brazalete a Leo- Creo que si le pico en el orgullo de mujer. -Pone sus dedos en su frente tratando de pensar en cómo cayo en la trampa-

-En el cuarto de Serenity y Bellator-

BC: ¿Dime qué eso no era parte de tu plan? -Dice para ver a su hermana estatica por esa idea- No fue tu mejor jugada, ¿o sí?

SC: Eso pasa por darle una misión a alguien emocionalmente inestable... a veces pienso que no fue tan buena idea hacer que pase eso. -Golpea su rostro por la frustración-

-Leo toma cada objeto y se queda mirando detalladamente a ambos, dejando preocupados a los influyentes de cada una y que sus planes se vean cancelados por Cosmos-

Leo: He visto muchos diseños similares con este brazalete, y este arete que yo te hice es sencillo. Aunque algo me dice que esto es más que un adorno. -Ahora Dp suda sudan frio por ver el error que cometió, cosa que le extraño a Marceline- Pero hablando de uno, yo diría que... -No termina su frase ya que ahora fue grumosa quien fue absorbida por una pintura-

-El cuarto fue golpeado violentamente a su vez que las paredes empezaban a despostillarse y dispararles pedazos de madera a los presentes, cosa que unos trataron de esquivar-

Finn: Okye, eso no era parte del plan. -Dice mientras se arrastra al resguardo de la mesa-

-Leo esquiva los pedazos de madera mientras cubre a Dp y Marceline de que no les pase nada, al ver que no parecía terminar, Leo dispara un haz de energía a la pared para que todos pudieran salir de ahí-

-Dentro de otro cuarto, todos revisan que parte de sus prendas estaban rasgadas por el ataque anterior. Mientras lo hacían, Dp y Marceline tenía «accidentes» de empeorar la ropa de la otra, pero no notaron que las paredes del cuarto donde estaban empezaban a actuar de la misma forma que el otro-

Dp: ¡¿Qué te pasa Marceline?!, ¡deja mi ropa! -La empuja y le arranca un pedazo de su ropa «exponiéndola» por poco-

Marceline: ¡Ahora si ya culminaste mi paciencia! -Se le abalanza y ambas caen al suelo peleándose, pero se detuvieron al escuchar nuevamente las paredes romperse-

Finn: No puede ser. -Nuevamente toma a Jake y se tiran al suelo para esquivar los trozos que ahora eran más grandes-

-Esquivando a penas el peligro, Leo cubre a Dp con su capa (cosa que esta de cota de malla y cuero) cubriéndola de los impactos y al ver que un pedazo de madera se abalanzo a marceline en forma de estaca, ello lo vio y cerró los ojos, pero él hizo lo que pudo al momento-

-El cuarto seso el movimiento. Finn, Jake, Dp y BMO veían nuevamente un motivo por el cual creyeron imposible-

P.O.V Marceline:

Un momento, ¿por qué no he desaparecido? -Abro los ojos, para encontrarme con una de las peores escenas que he tenido que ver en toda mi vida- Leo... -Frente a mi estaba Leo, pero me sorprendió otra cosa-

Acaso eso es... -Vi como a Leo lo atravesaba una estaca en el corazón, salpicando aquel líquido que me condena a ser lo que soy- Sangre. -Veo como abre sus ojos azules poco a poco para dirigirme unas palabras-

Leo: El brazalete de Bonnibel es elegante, pero yo te hice ese arete para poder ver tu belleza Marceline. -Cayendo sobre mí, lo detengo sin poder expresarme-

Todos: ¡Leo! -Veo como Finn y Jake quitan una manta para recostar a Leo de lado y a Bonnibel llorar mientras trata en vano en quitarle aquella estaca que lo atravesaba-

-Yo me levante para acercarme, pero parece ser que mi propio ser se alejaba, no podía creerlo- *Leo, ¿por qué?* -Ahora se escuchaba el lamento de Bonnibel por ver que su pareja... si, aun sabiendo que ellos eran algo, decidí hacer esto. Me siento tan tonta-

-Finn y Jake se voltearon para que no lo veamos llorar, BMO por el momento no se despegaba de Leo y le daba pequeñas descargas eléctricas creyendo que eso lo iba a revivir-

-Mientras todos lloran por ver a Leo tirado en el suelo, Finn dice que esto era una broma para Jake, pero que esto no era parte de su plan. Al concluir lo último, la casa nuevamente empieza a tronar y por el enojo de unos empezamos a destruirla-

-Dp no se despegaba de Leo y le colocaba su brazalete pidiendo que se recuperara. Pero la pesadilla empezó poco a poco, BMO fue aplastado por la pared y escuchando las chispas de su cuerpo, Jake fue golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza y cuando Finn fue a auxiliarlo, el pisa se abrió llevándoselos a las profundidades y el cuerpo de Leo y Dp siendo incinerados-

-Siendo Marceline la última, teniendo en cuenta uno de sus mayores miedos... la soledad. Las paredes empiezan a quebrantarse poco a poco y las astillas empiezan a atravesar a Marceline como si de balas se tratasen, cayendo hecha polvo cuando una le atravesó su corazón-

-En el mundo de los muertos, la fila que daba la entrada a los ingresados se extendía a las lejanías-

Guardián de la tierra de los muertos (Dtm): Siguiente. Dime, ¿motivo de muerte? -Frente a ella una joven rosada con unas quemaduras en su cuerpo-

Dp: Es evidente que fui incinerada. -Al decirlo, el guardián la analiza y se da cuenta que tiene una flor blanca brillante-

Dtm: Usted no puede pasar, en un momento será resucitada. -Moviéndose a un lado, ella mira la flor para luego ver como la envuelve y es traída al patío de la mansión-

Leo: Creo que la jugada funciono. -Pero ella avanza y le da una bofetada- Diré... auch. -Ahora se voltea molesta- ¿No lo dije bien?

Dp: Eso fue porque dijiste que el arete de Marceline era más bonito que mi brazalete. -Ella escucho en su mente como si alguien se golpeara la cara por esa respuesta- Bueno Leo, creo que has aparecer a todos.

Leo: Espera, ¿no quería que los matara? -Ahora ella con la sorpresa, niega la cabeza instintivamente- Upsi. Bueno, se creó que tendrás que ser más especifica la próxima vez Bonnibel. -Apareciendo sus cuerpos y explicando lo que estaban planeando, decidieron retirarse sin decir nada-

Dp: Creo que tendrás que borrar estos recuerdos. -Leo asiente y con un chasquido extrae esa experiencia para borrarla- ¿Qué tal si salimos ahora ya que estamos vestidos así? -Lo toma de la mano-

Leo: No veo el por qué negarme. -Ambos se retiran para desaparecer de la mansión-

.

-Fin-

.

Aquí terminamos otro capítulo. Quería ya concluir con esta mini saga no planeada que representa el capítulo 11 o algo así, pero bueno. Esto es un poco más largo (Casi nada) por compensación del anterior, ahora los siguientes capítulos serán rápidos de sacar ya que me serán más basados en la serie y no tanto personal, esos serán próximos.

Y aclarare unos puntos:

Leo es más vulnerable cuando está cerca del collar, eso se debe ya que le drenan su energía.

Leo es más poderoso cercas del brazalete de la princesa, eso se debe ya que Inferius le da más energía.

Ahora el arete es un medio de manipulación leve de los hermanos de Cosmos.

Dp y Leo volvieron a estar juntos.

La parte final fue una broma de mal gusto

Dejando esto de lado se agradece que lean el capítulo y les guste, disculpen las faltas ortográficas e incoherencias que pueden llegar a haber y hasta el proximo capítulo. Hasta pronto


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14. Maneras distintas.

* * *

Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, tengo que admitir que decidí empezar con unas distintas características de narrar la historia, espero les guste y en el final explicare otras cosas.

/Comentario mío/

-Acción que hacen-

*Pensamiento*

«Resaltar algo»

(Aclaración o significado)

Hora de aventura no me pertenece sino a su creador, esto es una historia para entretener a las personas que les guste.

Comencemos.

* * *

P.O.V Dulce princesa:

De todas las equivocaciones que he cometido, creo que esta fue la peor de todas. Ya o me queda mucho tiempo, y espero que alguien encuentre este diario para que evite las mismas cosas que hice.

Aún recuerdo el día donde se originó todo.

Día 0: El paciente 0.

En mi laboratorio de la planta alta, me encontraba analizando una muestra de carne dulce de un zombi de azúcar de la vez pasada para poder estudiar nuevos efectos de suero des/cadaverizador. Todo pintaba bien, contenía mis estudios y me mantenía alejada de la muestra, pero no conté que Pan de Canela entrará reclamándome comida, digo, fácilmente pudo ir a prepararse o pedir algo. Yo le dije que estaba muy ocupada y que luego le haría algo. Cuando me voltee para ver el resultado de las muestras químicas, no paso por mi mente que la inocente mente de él haría probar la muestra altamente infecciosa... debí haber cerrado la puerta con seguro. Cuando no escuchaba a PdC, voltee para darme 2 sorpresa, la primera que la muestra ya no estaba, y la segunda que ahora se había convertido en un zombi. Apenas pude escapar y contenerlo momentáneamente en el laboratorio, pero no fue suficiente.

Día 1: El brote.

El reino entero se había convertido en un caos, cada vez más la infección empezaba a propagarse a mis súbditos, y sin que me diera cuenta, los guardianes que cree empezaron a atacar a todo infectado. Las puertas se vieron derrumbadas por un descuido de estos mismo y liberando la infección a toda «Ooo».

Día 10: La propagación.

Ya nos habíamos informado que varios reinos habían caído por la infección, pero los reinos más grandes se mantenían a raya. Liderando cada quien sus tropas para combatir a los «Convertidos», un nombre que le pusieron, decenas y cientos fueron para combatirlos, pero como había bajas, ellos ganaban tropas.

Día 20: La mutación.

Los convertidos han mutado por encontrarse con desechos residuales de la gran explosión, ahora tienen la posibilidad de infectar a individuos no naturales. Gracias a ello ha caído otro de los 4 reinos más grandes, dejando al de hielo y fuego como los últimos por aun su ventaja ambiental.

Día 30: La resistencia.

Los sobrevivientes restantes se unieron para tratar de combatir a los infectados y encontrar una cura o algo que evite convertirse, desde la tecnología a magia. Ya no sabía que elegir o que decir, todo se mantenía con un régimen para mantenernos vivos, puede que no fuera la mejor forma de estar o convivir, pero se podía sentir un pequeño destello de esperanza por todo.

Día 40: La desolación.

Una gran pérdida se llevó en la resistencia, el reino de fuego cayo antes de que pudieran soltar su más grande arma, la mayoría de los investigadores y científicos fueron alcanzados por la infección, ahora nos dirigimos en camino al reino helado, pero tendremos que escalar las enormes murallas que el Rey helado creo antes de que se complicaran las cosas, lo bueno es que mis amigos se encuentran ahí. Espero sigan siendo ellos mismos.

Día 50: La desconfianza.

Cada vez son menos sanos, y los convertidos se multiplican. La resistencia se veía en un gran conflicto donde verían quien estaría al mando, siendo muchos que el Rey helado no sea, aunque el creara y reforzara el muro que nos separaba de ellos, otros a Marceline que parecía ser la más experimentada y otros que Finn, aunque sea un niño aún. No termino bien y la resistencia se disolvió en pequeños grupos que daban la impresión que tendríamos enfrentamientos por los recursos. Nos quedábamos solos y sin opciones.

Día 120: Caminos separados.

Ahora me encuentro vagando sola en lo que una vez fue «Ooo», el reino helado se volvió de una fortaleza a una prisión, no pasó nada malo, pero pasar mucho tiempo encerrados puede causar problemas y acordamos que tratáramos de buscar algo para sobrevivir y reparar todo, desde un deseo o una forma de regresar el tiempo. Pero pude encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarme, encontré a uno de mis guardianes derrumbado en las montañas por falta de energía, esto podría servirme como refugio y una esperanza.

200: No puede ser.

Me encuentro buscando residuos de energía para canalizar la matriz de los dos guardianes en un refugio subterráneo improvisado, estaba buscando en los reinos para ver si encontraba lo necesario, pero me encontré con varias sorpresas. El reino de fuego estaba apagado, el reino slime se encontraba seco, el reino de hielo ahora parecía una gran muralla que llegaba a los cielos y en ella se veía a varios infectados congelados. No encontraba motivación hasta verla a ella, creo que encontrarme con Marceline fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado o lo peor, me pareció ver que ella se veía más que contenta de verme.

201: Sin motivos ni esperanza.

No puedo creer lo que ha pasado, Marceline intento atacarme ferozmente, pero ella desistía cuando tenía la oportunidad, al parecer una parte de ella no quería hacerlo. Con mucho esfuerzo ella me conto que, con la desesperación del momento, empezó a atacar a los sanos, y eso se respondió ya que fue infectada y la regeneración de su poder vampiro detenía la trasformación si ella consumía sangre. Perdiendo aquel brillo en sus ojos, se llenaron de sombras y supe que había perdido a mi mejor amiga cuando me dijo con sus últimos pesares... «Corre». Ahora me encuentro arrodillada en el suelo mientras grito fuertemente en las cenizas de lo que fue la reina de los vampiros.

202: El final.

Me encuentro ahora arrinconada en mi laboratorio, donde todo empezó. Sólo puedo escuchar los gruñidos y golpes de los infectados que tratan de llegar a mí... Yo... yo... ¡yo no quería que esto pasara!, mi absurda idea de tener la inmortalidad para ayudar a los demás termino destruyéndolo. ¡Ellos lograron entrar!

-Fin del P.O.V-

Dp: ¡Lo siento tanto, lo siento! -Se encontraba encerrada en la cámara de limpieza, acurrucada en la esquina-

-Frente a ella se encontraban los cuerpos infectados de cientos de sus ciudadanos, amigos y compañero que intentaban entrar y devorarla. Llorando sin contenerse, un chillido llamo su atención, era su rata de laboratorio que tenía en su hocico un frasco con un líquido anaranjado/amarillento-

Dp: Un momento... eres... ¿ciencia? -La rata asiente y le da el frasco- Esto es... ¡El suero des/cadaberizador original! -Su alegría se interrumpe cuando escucha el cristal a- Pero, es muy poco para curar a todos y me encuentro encerrada. -Ciencia se pone triste, pero reacciona cuando su dueña la toma en manos y le clava una aguja con el suero- Yo ya no tengo esperanzas, pero ahora en ti esta la cura... tú debes darle a esta tierra un mundo mejor. -Ahora mira como ella saca su cuaderno y se lo entrega-

-Ella golpea un orificio en la parte trasera de la cámara para hacer un agujero más grande y meter a su masco junto a su cuaderno de notas-

Dp: Sobrevive y conserva este cuaderno, en el, está todo lo que necesitas para avanzar y no cometer los mismos errores que yo he hecho. -Ahora han roto los infectados lo único que los mantenía a salvo- Sobrevive. -Ciencia mira como a su dueña empieza a ser jalada, y devorada mientras da un grito agonizante para luego callar-

-Ciencia corre por el destruido dulce reino, cargando el cuaderno el cual contenía los conocimientos de una de las mejores mentes de todas. Pero esta se detiene al ver que alguien estaba frente a… ¿ella? /¿Ciencia es hombre o mujer?, ... Digo, no ayuda mucho que le diga rata/-

-Cosmos toma a Ciencia y su cuaderno para hacer desaparecer al roedor y el estar ahora en la atmosfera del planeta-

Inferius: Gran C, ¿estas contemplando la vista? -A su lado aparece-

Cosmos: Quería ver qué pasaría si yo no interviniera en ese evento, y fue más que suficiente para mí. -Toma el cuaderno para hojearlo-

Inferius: ¿Y qué miraste Gran C? -Cosmos cierra el cuaderno-

Cosmos: Vi las luces del mundo apagarse 3 días después del brote inicial, un espectáculo bastante interesante. -Eso hizo que Inferius mirara al planeta que ahora estaba completamente apagado, luego mira a Cosmos el cual desaparece junto a él y todo el universo empieza a destruirse-

-Inferius sabía que Cosmos se limita a observar todos los escenarios que creaba, desde los más hermosos, llenos de paz y prosperidad, hasta los más grotescos, horrorosos y enfermos que puedan existir. Conociendo a Cosmos desde su creación, pudo saber que nunca sintió empatía o preocupación por ellos, pero este fue diferente, fue diferente ya que esto pasaría, pero él lo negó dando por entendido que estaba cambiando y eso le alegro-

-En el dulce reino, la Dulce princesa se encontraba poniéndose su bata y guantes para sacar la muestra de zombi dulce, pero al sacar la caja donde estaba sellado Leo aparece asustándola un poco-

Dp: Leo, me asustaste. -Dice poniéndose la mano en el pecho para recuperarse del susto- Por cierto, ¿viniste a ayudarme? -Él niega-

Leo: Vine a evitar eso. -Señala a Pan de Canela apunto de comerse la muestra, cosa que no pudo ya que esta se desintegro para su sorpresa y la de Bonnibel- Toma y toma. -Ahora le entrega el cuaderno a Bonnibel y un emparedado a PdC-

-Ella empieza a leer minuciosamente el cuaderno y su expresión cambio a una de tristeza-

Dp: Espera, estás diciéndome que esto iba a pasar. -Niega y señala que paso todo eso, pero él con un deseo evito todo eso /para no decir que lo vio todo en su forma verdadera y lo evito/- No sé qué decir, eso quiere decir que casi cometo una extinción. -Se sienta a lo cual Leo se sienta a su lado y la abraza para su sorpresa-

Leo: Entiendo que los abrazos sirven para tranquilizar a las personas emocionalmente lastimadas... ¿te está ayudando que te abrase? -Ella se percata que Leo la miraba con aquellos ojos azules que mostraban que era el mismo, cosa que le alegro y decidió acurrucarse un poco más en él-

Dp: Sí... y mucho. -Veía que los avances que tenía con Leo en verdad le ayudaban- Oye Leo. -El responde con un «Oigo Bonnibel» a lo cual ella suelta una leve sonrisa- Tenía una duda que espero y puedas responderme. -Él asiente- ¿Puedo saber dónde estabas cuando ataco el Lich?

-Aquella pregunta hizo que Leo callara un momento mientras pensaba una respuesta que pudiera darle-

Leo: En ese momento mi cuerpo entro en una falla y me desconecte de los sucesos actuales hasta un periodo posterior de tiempo. -Parecía no entender lo que dijo- Me desmayé y desperté horas después. -Ahora mira como choca su puño en mano para concluir esa duda-

Dp: Leo, ¿harás algo esta noche? -Medita un poco para luego negar- Perfecto, ¿te gustaría ir a una velada esta noche? -Asiente a lo cual ella se aleja un poco- Muy bien Leo, ahora es saber dónde sería.

Leo: Que te parece en el fuerte del árbol, Finn y Jake suelen salir a menudo cada día. Sería regocijante en la hora de las 8:00 pm. -Asiente y se despide con un beso en la mejilla por agradecer nuevamente por evitar un nuevo apocalipsis-

-Leo se encontraba en un mercado cargando a BMO en sus hombros para gusto de la consola, Leo le había pedido ayuda para encontrar los ingredientes para la cena y rellenar la alacena-

Leo: Entonces BMO, ¿qué sería bueno para la velada que tendré con Bonnibel hoy? -BMO pienso un poco para apuntar a un puesto donde estaban trozos de carne colgadas-

BMO: Puede que a la princesa le guste la carne, ella siempre toma la mayoría de las albóndigas del espagueti cada vez que puede. -Leo presta atención en cada comentario que da- Y también le gustan las cosas dulces, los sabores algo fuertes y que sea natural. -Tras entenderlo, Leo fue a los puestos pidiendo varios ingredientes, cosa que fueron muy diversos y no parecer tener un fin como platillos-

Leo: ¿Finn se volvió a acabar el té de avellana? -BMO asiente- Pues el aporte de magnesio, fosforo y potasio más la familia de las vitaminas B les aportan una resistencia y mantenimiento a sus células, sistema nervioso y cardiovascular. -Pide varias cajas de aquel té-

-Caminando nuevamente a la casa del árbol, era claro que ellos no estarían. Leo tomo riendas y empezó preparando una gran variedad de alimentos que eran peculiares y conocidos-

Leo: Son las 4 de la tarde, aún queda tiempo para preparar el lugar. -Limpiando la segunda planta, Leo coloca una mesa redonda cubierta de una manta blanca y una dorada más pequeña encima, colocando varias velas y unas sillas de espaldera alta mirándose una a la otra- ¿A si es como debe lucir una velada BMO?

BMO: Perfecto Leo, ahora debes ir a asearte y ponerte un traje elegante para esta noche, yo cuidare que aquí no pase nada. -Leo asiente y se retira a su cuarto para cambiarse- Muy bien BMO, ahora es momento de que nadie los interrumpa. Seré la seguridad. -Se pone un gorro de policía mientras cargaba una macana (el basto con que golpean los policías o guardias)-

-Los minutos pasaron y la noche ya se había postrado en las praderas, BMO estaba sentado y atento a cualquier cosa que fuera un peligro, siendo que ya tuvo varias falsas alarmas. Decidiendo ir al baño para limpiarse la cara, pero un poderoso estruendo cierra la puerta dejándolo adentro y encerrado, y en ello llegan Finn y Jake de donde estuvieran-

BMO: ¡Oh no! -Se acerco a la perilla, pero no alcanzo y había dejado su escalera afuera-

Finn: Fue un día cansado y me muero de hambre. ¿qué crees que fuera eso? -Deja sus cosas en la esquina para darse cuenta que empezó a llover-

Jake: No lo sé jovencito. -Voltea a ver la repisa donde estaba una caja del té de Finn- Oye hermano, ¿de qué vas a querer tu té? -Se acerca a una estufa para darse la sorpresa que había muchos platillos colocados en orden- ¡Uh la la!, Leo nos dejó comida preparada. -Ambos hermanos se acercan-

Finn: Parece ser demasiado elegante, creo que esta vez nos quiso sorprender. -Dice empezando a comer un platillo y Jake le sigue-

-Comiendo rápidamente y un BMO tratando de atravesar la puerta ya que no lo escuchan, ambos hermanos empiezan a escuchar unos golpes provenientes de la pared, siendo esta atravesada por Susana y dejando entrar el frio viento y la lluvia que sólo causo desastre en la casa-

-Ambos hermanos escuchan la historia de Susana y prosiguen a ayudarla, retirándose de la casa y dando apretura a que llegaran Leo con Bonnibel empepados y ella riendo a carcajadas grandes-

Bonnibel: ¡No puedo creer que esto haya pasado!, ¡fue tan divertida la reacción de todos cuando demostrarte ser más de lo que esperaban! -Se quita el abrigo que Leo le dio para cubrirla de la lluvia y colgarlo en un estante-

Leo: Demo admitir que fue bastante entretenido verlos irse despavoridos con el juego psicológico que les dijiste. -Se quita su camisa y trae una toalla para ella-

Dp: Deberíamos hacer eso más seguido... -Leo le pone la toalla en la cabeza mientras empieza a secarla suavemente, pero firme- Es una lástima que llegáramos mojados. -Con algo de pesar, puesto que era un velada romántica-

Leo: Descuida Bonnibel, aún tenemos la comida. -Ambos voltean para ver la comida devorada y un agujero en la pared para luego BMO llegar de afuera envuelto en una bolsa ya que salió por la ventana-

BMO: ¡Cuánto lo siento Leo, no pude cuidar la comida! Te he decepcionado. -Se sienta en el suelo mientras se restriega su pantalla/ojos-

-Ambos se miran y Bonnibel toma a BMO en sus brazos-

Leo: Lo intentaste BMO, aunque hubiese preferido que esto no pasara, es claro que el cambio no es tu culpa. -Recibe un «¿En serio?» a lo cual asiente y él sonríe- ¿Te parece si hago un platillo improvisado Bonnibel?

Dp: Por supuesto que no, te esperare. -Se sienta y pone a BMO en la mesa para secarlo-

BMO: Leo ya no se comporta como cuando llego. -Eso la tomo por sorpresa- En verdad ha cambiado mucho para el poco tiempo que tienen juntos. -Sabiendo ella eso, no se tomaba el verdadero tiempo para ver bien su progreso, dando una sonrisa enternecida al ver que en verdad Leo cambiaba-

Leo: Prepare un espagueti instantáneo con lo que pude encontrar, espero y te guste. -Empezando a comer ambos, Bonnibel decidió emprender la conversación-

Dp: Dime Leo, ¿has disfrutado tu estancia aquí en «Ooo»? ¿Aquí junto a todos nosotros? -Leo medito un momento, ella miraba a sus ojos para ver si era afectado, pero no había indicios-

-Leo toma las 2 albóndigas de su platillo para dárselos a ella sorprendiéndola-

Leo: Aun sigue siendo demasiado nueva cada cosa que me hacen pasar desde que llegue, hemos tenido momentos agradables y con discuta. Cuando realizaba una acción algo «violenta», muchos cambiaban la forma de tratar conmigo, pero ustedes no. Además, tú siempre me has ayudado para atender, sabiendo que eso era lo que yo quería, por eso yo tratare de darte lo que más quiere... BMO me dijo que te gustan mucho las albóndigas, creo que sería un pequeño paso para darte cosas que te gusten. -Al terminar, sus ojos no cambiaron de color, se quedaron en aquel azul zafiro-

-Bonnibel se quedó callada, se levantó de su silla para tomar a Leo en brazos y darle un cálido y tierno abrazo por las palabras que dijo. Era cierto, Leo no era el mejor siendo pareja o amigo, pero si era alguien que si demostraba sus intentos de comprender las cosas-

-Cuando iba a retirar el abrazo, Leo la toma de la cintura y la abraza de igual manera dándole una gran sorpresa-

Leo: Me gustaría que durara un poco más el abrazo princesa, se siente cálido estar a su lado. -Sonríe al saber que no podía negarse-

Dp: Todo lo que quieras Leo. -BMO toma video de la escena frente a ellos mientras felicita a ambos-

-En el cuarto de la creación de Cosmos-

-Inferius veía nuevamente la escena de ambos, sabiendo que Cosmos daba pasos pequeños, pero seguros en comprender mejor las cosas-

Inferius: Que lindo es esto... pero no se compara a esto. -Mira otro orbe el cual se ve a Dp y Leo saliendo del reino para dirigirse a la velada, pero siendo detenidos por unos maleantes los cuales intentaban jugar bruscamente con ellos, pero su sorpresa fue ver que el primero en actuar fue Bonnibel y retándolos de tal manera que, si ganaban, ella se ofrecería voluntariamente a ir con ellos. Leo negó, pero aceptaron ellos cayendo en la trampa de ella, siendo el desafío que el primero que lograra hacer un cambio drástico en el lugar ganaría.

Ellos intentaron destruir varias rocas para crear polvo y cubrir el lugar, Bonnibel sonrió y sacando un aparato el cual empezó a generar una onda la cual atrajo las nubes y empezaron a crear lluvia. Enojados, decidieron dejar los juegos de lado, pero al darle una señal a Leo, este extiende las manos y crea una estalagmita la cual choca con uno de ellos ocasionando un fuerte estruendo con lo que huyeron despavoridos mientras ella reia, pero no duro ya que la lluvia cayo fuertemente en ellos.

Al ver que su vestido se arruino, Leo la cubrió con su abrigo para ir a la casa del árbol-

Inferius: Sip, creo que guardare esto en mis archivos personales. -Toma el orbe y lo incrusta en su esencia-

-Nuevamente empieza un día en el dulce reino, Leo les dice que estará fuera por un tiempo reducido. Todo marchaba bien hasta que la histeria se hizo presente en el dulce reino-

-Un venado estaba lamiendo a la dulce gente, cosa que Finn y Jake se encargarían de la situación, pero por equivocación lo toman mal y Jake que estaba en las piernas de este, cosa que al correr le golpea remetidas veces en el cráneo a Jake dejándolo inconsciente-

-Finn al ver a su hermano tirado, suelta el agarre del venado y este lo tira al suelo, frente a él, este golpea las piernas de Finn rompiéndolas con un crujido. Finn mirando aquel hecho, mira al venado, pero este es levantado y lanzado fuertemente a un poste-

P.O.V Finn:

¿Por qué estoy tan cansado? -Lentamente abro mis ojos- Un momento, estoy en un hospital. -Me quito la sabana- Genial, ese venado me rompió las piernas. -Tomo una silla de ruedas que encontré al lado de mi cama y me dispongo a salir del hospital-

¡Hola! ¡Hola!... ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!... -Escucho unos ruidos provenientes de un basurero-

Espera un momento... Jake, ¿eres tú? -Claramente era Jake vestido con una túnica bastante sucia-

Jake: Oh, hola Finn. Parece que ya has despertado. -Al menos me alegro de verlo-

Jake, ¿tú sabes qué paso aquí? Es que desperté en el hospital y en todo el rato que llevo buscando, no me encontrado con alguien a excepción de ti. -Lo veo pensar y me dice que todos están escondidos de él- Y ¿por qué están escondidos de ti? -Ahora me hace guardar silencio-

Jake: No lo sé bien, pero es obra de mi noviecita, ella suele hacer ese tipo de cosas. -Yo asiento- Bien Finn, ahora hay que fingir que no esperamos nada. ¡Mírenme, hurgando en la basura! ¡Ni en mis más locos sueños me imaginaria una fiesta sorpresa! Ahora sígueme a la casa. -Sin más lo sigo-

-Cuando llegamos veo su casa improvisada... bueno, era más unas cobijas cosidas que daban la impresión de casa de acampar. Veo que ya tenía tiempo ahí, puesto que tenía una cama improvisada y una foto de Arcoíris-

-Queriéndolo ayudar, me pidió leña para hacer una fogata. Mientras buscaba unas ramas me encontré a lo lejos a aquel venado-

¡Oye, soquete! ¡Por tu culpa me rompí las piernas! -Lo veo a lo lejos como se acicala su estómago para luego irse-

-Ya pasando varias horas y la noche llego, yo aún tenía unas preguntas-

Oye Jake, también quería preguntarte sobre Leo. Digo, recuerdo que dijo que estaría ausente por un periodo determinado de tiempo, pero quiero saber si has sabido algo de él.

Jake: Mejor no sería preguntar, ya que él también estará en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. -Ahora susurra- él fue quien la planeo.

¿Le planear una fiesta de cumpleaños? Eso es curioso, digo, no es muy al estilo de Leo hacer algo así.

Jake: Guarda silencio Finn, o sabrán que ya lo sabemos. -Veo como se acuesta en su cama. Yo aun me quedo en la fogata, pero empecé a escuchar unos lamentos provenir de las alcantarillas-

Jake, creo que escucho algo, debemos ir a revisar. -Pero recibo un puchero de su parte- En serio Jake, creo que debemos ir a revisar, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando mientras escucho eso.

Jake: ¡Ay! Que delicado, yo he esperado por 6 meses. -Eso me dejo helado-

Espera. Estas diciendo que he estado en coma por 6 meses... -El asiente diciendo que esperara su fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque tarde toda su vida- Okey Finn, has perdido a tu hermano Jake. -Me alejo rápidamente en la silla, pero me descubre y evita que llegue a mi destino-

-Todo se tornó oscuro. Cuando la luz volvió, encuentro a mi hermano haciendo un teatro y diciendo un «¡Sorpresa!» bastante perturbador. Tratando de ir con aquello lamentos, engaño a Jake para que me suelte y poder escapar-

-Logrando mi cometido me lanzo en las alcantarillas tras ver que mis piernas se recuperaron de las fracturas. Ahora me encuentro unos pasillos en las cloacas para encontrarme la espantosa sorpresa de ver a toda la dulce gente pegada y algo consumida en las paredes-

-Veo que Jake me siguió y empieza a gritar diciendo «¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!» repetidas veces, yo en el momento pensé que él era quien causo todo esto por la locura que tenía, así que lo golpee nuevamente en la cabeza para que recuperara la conciencia-

Jake: ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde? -Voltea a verme- Finn, ¿qué paso aquí? -Yo le digo que se volvió loco por un golpe en la cabeza y encarcelo a toda la dulce gente. Ahora él está triste y sintiéndose culpable por todo disculpándose con mentita, pero él niega diciendo que fue él para señalar al venado de antes-

Jake, encárgate de liberar a todo, yo me hare cargo del venado. -Veo como asiente y yo me dirijo con él- Ahora si saldremos cuentas pendientes.

Fin del P.O.V.

-Jake se dirige a soltar a la persona de dulce más importante de todas-

Jake: Cuanto lo siento princesa, no era yo este tiempo para poder venir a auxiliarlos. -La acuesta recargándola en una pared mientras limpia algo de la baba de su rostro. Ella soltando unos leves respiros intentando articular unas palabras-

Dp: Mi…, corona Jake... -Apunta con dificultan a su corona la cual estaba en el suelo, Jake va y se la entrega para acto seguido ella presionar su gema-

/Imaginen que es como una grabación que tienen algunos teléfonos o sitios de ayuda/ Inferius: Bienvenido sea al sistema de apoyo y ayuda de Inferius, actualmente nos encontramos ocupados, por favor, espere en le línea...

Si necesita conversar con alguien en específico, presione la gema una vez.

Si necesita sanar o revivir a alguien en específico, presiones la gema 2 veces.

Si necesita la presencia de alguien en específico, presione la gema 3 veces.

Si necesita llegar a un lugar en específico, presione la gema 4 veces.

Sí necesita protección de algo en específico, presione la gema 5 veces.

Esperaremos cumplir con sus necesidades si decide seleccionar una opción de nuestro catálogo, nosotros esperaremos hasta que decida. -Rodando los ojos por la voz de él, decide presionarle 3 veces-

Usted ha seleccionado la opción 3, Si es correcto vuelva a presionar la gema. Usted confirmo la opción 3, por favor diga fuerte y claro a quien quiere que este frente a usted ahora. -Ella pronuncia levemente «A Leo»- Usted ha escogido al sujeto «Leo» para que este frente a usted, agradecemos su preferencia y en un momento llegara el sujeto seleccionado, buen día. -Y al concluir la gema se apagó-

-Estaba impresionado por ver que su corona podía hacer eso, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al manifestarse en el lugar una potente luz que hizo que todos se cubrieran los ojos para mostrar al nombrado previamente-

-Leo estaba vestido completamente de blanco y con los ojos cerrados-

Dp: Leo... -Ella trata de levantarse, pero al nombrarlo él reacciona y se acerca poco a poco a ella-

Leo: Bonnibel, ¿qué te ha pasado? -Leo la revisa para ver en ella problemas nutricionales por la falta de alimento y la deshidratación por haber estado colgada durante días. Luego voltea a ver a Finn que seguía tratando de pelear contra el venado-

Jake: Fue el venado quien causo todo esto. -Dp mira a Leo a lo cual le llamo la atención verlo con sus ojos de color gris, dándole algo de preocupación- Debemos acabar con él antes de que haga más daño a alguien. -Esas palabras fueron el detonante de la acción he hizo que la princesa tratara de decir algo, pero desistió cayendo agota-

-Mientras Finn pelea con el venado, su contrincante fue golpeado por una onda de aire, sorprendiendo al héroe. Leo levanta su brazo y el venado empieza a flotar, empezando a mover su brazo hace que el venado golpee fuertemente las paredes mientras se escuchaban sus aullidos de dolor-

-Todos impactados por ver como Leo golpeaba y presionaba al venado repentina y rápidamente al venado mientras este sufría, sus huesos rotos y sangrando de su hocico por la incontable presión que sufría-

-Bonnibel trataba de detenerlo, pero estaba muy débil para hacerlo-

Leo: Has causado daño a la dulce gente, Finn y Jake. -Lo acerca y lo empieza a presionar en el suelo mientras crujían aún más sus huesos- Y tuviste el descaro de dañar a Bonnibel... Desaparece junto a tu especie. -Un destello de luz se expandió por todo «Ooo» y el planeta, al terminar ya no quedaba nada del venado y toda la dulce gente se encontraba dentro del castillo-

-Todos miraban a Leo el cual resulto mostrando otro acto de violencia a todos, pero fue Bonnibel noto que él parpadeo rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza para voltear a verlo con aquellos ojos azules-

Leo: He vuelto... He... ¿Por qué están envueltos en saliva de cérvido?, dejen los limpio. -Chasque los dedos y todo se limpian- Bonnibel, te noto algo con deficiencia metabólica, deja que me encargue de ello. -La carga aun dejando impactados a varios, mientras ella pensaba sobre lo que paso hace un momento, pero por lo menos se sentía aliviada la ver que Leo había «vuelto»-

-Los días pasaron desde el incidente, Leo le aclaro a Finn que en realidad pasaron 3 semanas desde que le rompieron las piernas, el tiempo suficiente para que su cuerpo pudiera reparar sus piernas. Ahora, ellos se encontraban acostados, pero algo peculiar surgía en los sueños de uno de ellos-

-En los sueños de Jake, este se encontraba flotando en un vasto espacio oscuro donde las estrellas iluminaban la oscuridad y veía como una nave se alejaba de él. Al momento Jake empieza a estirarse para alcanzarla, pero no este lo la alcanza y se sofoca para ver al Búho cósmico que empieza a ulular para luego despertar agitado-

-Bajando rápidamente se encuentra a Leo sirviendo el desayuno mientras Finn lo mira llegar alterado-

Finn: ¿Qué pasa Jake? -Deja de comer para ver a su hermano-

Jake: ¡Finn, Finn! ¡Tuve un sueño de muerte, mi sueño de muerte! -Eso deja algo preocupado a Finn y pregunta si estaba también el Búho cósmico y él asiente- ¡Sí compadre! Había un cohete, tú no y él no estaban ahí, y había un hombre banana, y yo me quedaba sin aire en el espacio y, y, y... No es sorprendente.

Finn: No, no lo es Jake, no quiero que mueras. Aparte dónde estaba yo, soy tu mejor amigo. -Puesta estaba preocupado por su hermano-

Jake: Cálmate hermano lindo, no conozco a ningún hombre banana y los cohetes no han sido reinventados desde la guerra. No te preocupes. -Este lo abraza y Leo se les queda viendo para mirar por la ventana-

Leo: Bueno, creo que uno de lo dicho se hará presente. -Es movido de la ventana por Finn y ver que abajo estaba un hombre banana tocaba la puerta-

-Finn empuja a ambos detrás del refrigerador para esconderse y decirle Jake que era el hombre banana-

Jake: No puedes evitar lo inevitable Finn, ahora yo formare parte de un todo mientras mis restos son juzgados. Estaré en todas partes, en tu ropa, tu nariz y en el aire. Será hermoso. -Ahora estaba sorprendido-

Leo: Eso fue un comentario bien pensado Jake, aunque desconozco si se tenga esta regla aquí. -Se levanta y todos salen- Y posiblemente sea distinto. -Ambos lo miran- En unos logran entrar en un estado sustentos, en otros termina en una culminación y les dan un paso a otros... todo depende en el pensamiento del individuo ante lo que vendrá del no saber.

-Con la incógnita, Finn tiene la idea de arruinarle el plan al hombre banana, cosa que Leo les siguió hasta llegar a un domo de cristal donde se hospedaba él y en el exterior se encontraba un cohete-

Leo: Algo primitivo, pero aun así no podrá tener la potencia necesaria para poder salir de la atmosfera. -Dice para ver que lo volvieron a dejar solo- Llevaban rato sin dejarme solo hablando. -Se levanta para ver como Finn prepara una flecha incendiada- ¿No sería mejor conversar con él?

-Demasiado tarde como para intentar hablar, la flecha fue disparada y esta tuvo la mala suerte de no dar en el blanco-

Leo: Yo me hare cargo de esto. -Ambos hermanos se esconden mientras Leo toca la puerta y esta se abre-

HB: Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -Saluda con felicidad ante su invitado-

Leo: Veras, soy huésped de la casa del árbol que estaba a lo lejos. Decidí venir a saludar, pero me encontré que usted está armando un cohete. -Este se alegra-

HB: No sabía que usted es un aeronauta. -Sale de la casa al escuchar que Leo tiene conocimientos de ello- Por favor, venga. -Va hacia el cohete. Alejándose, Leo le hace una señal a Finn-

Leo: Si aun piensas echar a perder sus «planes», eres libre de entrar a su casa mientras lo distraigo. -El héroe asiente y se adentra a la casa junto a Jake-

-El HB le muestra a Leo su trabajo-

Leo: Si su deseo es explorar el espacio, debo empezar a decirle que la cubierta de hierro de la nave debe ser remplazada por titanio, aluminio o magnesio. Claro es que puede utilizar materiales híbridos para la tecnología en este planeta. -Él va tomando notas- Luego la potencia necesaria para el empuje de la nave no es suficiente como para traspasar la atmosfera del planeta.

HB: ¿Y cuánto sería eso? -Se acerca a una gran pizarra que coloco-

Leo: Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la constancia gravitacional universal es de 6.672×10−11 N m2/kg2, la masa de la tierra con el cráter es equivalente a 5.8625×1024 Kg, su diámetro es de 6571 Km en el ecuador, el peso promedio de una nave espacial terrestre ronda de las 2000 toneladas, la fuerza gravitatoria del planeta siendo de 9.605 m/s2. Tu cohete necesitara una velocidad de escape estimada en 35.041 km/s para poder salir a orbita. -Tras un diagrama donde explicaba todo lo necesario para el funcionamiento de su nave, este le agradece, pero ambos hermanos cometieron el error de activar una pila enorme de TNT y esta explotara el lugar creando un sumidero que haría caer a todos-

-Al verlo, Leo veía que Jake en verdad estaba destinado a morir por algo en el espacio... inconscientemente corto ese camino para el sustento de su amigo. Tras llegar a la orilla, revisa si están bien, cosa que todos lo estaban-

-Fin-

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado al final del capítulo. Ahora viniendo a las partes informativas y aclaraciones.

La primera parte tenía en mente que fuera como un diario de notas, pensaba alargarlo, pero será mejor dejarlo de lado.

La segunda parte decidí que fuera una sección de ambos y darle un énfasis distinto al capítulo de «Bellotopia». Quería que se sintiera más la relación de Leo y Dp para lo que viene.

La tercera parte es un momento donde Leo fue llamado, cosa que tendrás más sentido en el siguiente capítulo que cerrara la tercera temporada de la serie. Además, esa mecánica de su corona le dará un énfasis después.

La cuarta parte decidí hacerla de ese estilo para recordar los conocimientos que Leo posee y su forma de pensar más el cambio que ha tenido.

Sin más que decir, les agradezco su lectura a mi historia, aunque no suele haber muchos comentarios, yo veo que les gusta y eso me motiva.

Disculpen las incoherencias que suele haber, las faltas ortográficas o repeticiones. Sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta pronto.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15. -¿Dónde estás?-

Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo el cual terminara la tercera temporada de la serie.

/Comentario mío/

-Acción que hacen-

*Pensamiento*

«Resaltar algo»

(Aclaración o significado)

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

* * *

Hora de aventura no me pertenece, esto es sólo una historia para entretener a quien le guste.

* * *

-Levantándose un nuevo día en la tierra de «Ooo», Finn y Jake se encontraban desenterrando un extraño maletín que Jake había encontrado días antes-

Jake: Encontré este maletín cuando estaba hurgando en la basura buscando piezas para la cueva. -Muestra el maletín que parecía algo desgastado-

Finn: Un momento Jake, recuerdo haber visto este maletín antes… Cierto, recuerdo haber visto al Rey helado en el basurero mientras yo bailaba en el bosque, me acerque para verlo meter este maletín en una pila de mocos. Parecía divertirse con ellos y me fui para ir a recogerlo después. -Ambos toman el maletín con el contenido y se percatan que contenía cintas VHS-

-Ambos sonríen y se meten en la casa del árbol para poder verlas-

-Ya acomodándose en la sala y siendo BMO la reproductora destinada para su entretenimiento, ya estaban preparados para disfrutar lo que el Rey helado tenía en estas cintas. A su vez Leo aparece bajando las escaleras-

Leo: ¿No se supone que no es noche de cine aun? -Dice mientras acomoda la sala-

Finn: No Leo, lo que pasa es que encontramos estas cintas que son del Rey helado. ¿Quieres verlas con nosotros? -Se mueve un poco mientras da unas palmaditas al suelo para que se siente-

Leo: Bueno, viendo que ya acomodé y no hay nada más que haga hoy, no veo porque negarme. -Toma asiento en el suelo mientras Jake le pone la primera cinta a BMO en su parte inferior trasera y empezaban las cintas-

Cinta 1, P.O.V Rey helado:

Hola… ¡Gunter! Espero que esto está grabando… -Escucha un graznido de aprobación- ¿Qué ya está grabando? -El mismo graznido-

Okey. Querido diario, no se como empezar contigo, tal vez pueda hablar sobre lo que pase en estos días. ¡Bueno, lo haré!

Hoy mientras me dirigía con mi queridísima novia, la Dulce princesa, pensaba llevarla atada a mi reino para celebrar nuestro compromiso. Pero un sujeto llego a robarse a mi novia. -Finn y Jake miran a Leo- Si, vilmente le puso sus sucias manos en lo que es mío y yo con una serie de movimientos ninjas pude darle un estate quieto y así poderme ir con la princesa a nuestro castillo.

Mientras volaba con ella en mis brazos, los entrometidos de Finn y Jake trataron de detenerme, pero ellos no podrían contra el increíble y genial Rey helado. -Ahora Finn y Jake fruñen el ceño en desacuerdo-

Todo bien, hasta que aquel malhechor regreso para robarse más cosas, y yo al atacarle, mi magia dejo de funcionar ¡para que él me atacara con un poderoso rayo! ¡Miren! -Toma la cámara para mostrar la destrucción que dejo- Tendré que vigilar a ese sujeto. -Se corta el video-

Finn: Wow, fue cuando encontramos a Leo. -Mira al nombrado-

Jake: Si que sí. Y ya ha pasado más de un año desde entonces, bueno, sigamos viendo más videos. -Pone otra cinta-

Cinta 2, P.O.V Rey helado:

Hola diario, quería comentarte que hoy pasaron varias cosas, siendo locas, malas y buenas.

La primera fue que Finn y Jake me engañaron vilmente con mantequilla de maní mientras yo estaba en mi dieta, amarrándome y llevándome a fuerzas al dulce reino. ¡¿Qué clase de persona secuestraria a alguien para llevarlo a su reino?! -Ambos hermanos se miran con una ceja alzada-

Cuando estaba ahí fui torturado de las maneras más horribles posibles. Me golpearon con una manguera a presión, me quitaron la corona y me pusieron en un lugar muy reducido donde tendría que hacer ejercicio. Todo parecía ir mal hasta que llego el que es ahora mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, Leo.

El me libero, me defendió y creyó cuando le dije la verdad. Creo que después de todo no era tan mala persona. -Se escuchan que tocan la puerta- Oh, parece que ya llego, nos vemos luego diario. -Apaga la pantalla y la cinta termina-

Jake: Un momento, Leo, ¿Has estando visitando al Rey helado desde aquella vez que congelo sin intensiones a las dulce personas? -Él asiente- Wow, nunca creí que fuera verdad.

Leo: Es entretenido hablar con él Finn y Jake, a veces puedes entretenerte con personas que nunca imaginaste. -Eso los dejo pensando mientras pone otra cinta-

-Mientras, en las afueras de la casa del árbol-

Rh: Me pregunto sin tendrán algo de jengibre. -Cuando iba a tocar la puerta, mira un cartel pegado en la puerta- A ver, veamos que dice. -Con ojos entrecerrados- Sean bienvenidos a tarde de vídeos secretos de Finn y Jake. ¡¿Qué?!, hicieron una fiesta sin mí. -Toma vuelo hasta la ventana donde se encontraban mirando unas cintas-

Rh: Un momento… ¡Están viendo mis cintas privadas! -Se retira enojado para tomar distancia- Veamos que piensan si congelo su diversión. -Sus manos se cubrieron de un brillo azul brillante y el cielo empezó a oscurecerse para proseguir a caer nieve y convertirse en una gran ventisca que se propago a una gran parte de «Ooo» dejándolo muy cansado- Veamos si eso es más que suficiente.

-Dentó de la casa del árbol-

Finn: Wow, está haciendo bastante frio de golpe. Leo, ¿has sido tú? -Se abraza con sus brazos para conservar calor-

Leo: Si esperabas una respuesta de afirmación, me veré en la necesidad de negarlo y decir que yo no lo hice Finn. Iré a traerles unos abrigos. -Se levanta mientras va por aquellas prendas-

Jake: Yo iré a preparar unos bocadillos Finn, tú puedes ir a prender la chimenea. -Este asiente y ambos prosiguen a hacer lo suyo-

-Afuera de la casa del árbol-

Rh: Genial, ahora parece que tendré que pensar en un mejor plan. -Medita un poco mientras Finn, Jake, Leo y BMO se acomodan alrededor de la chimenea-

Cinta 3 P.O.V Rey helado:

Esta grabando esta cosa… -Se queda mirando fijamente a la cámara- Sí. Okey diario, hoy en la noche me dirigía a espiar a los reinos con mi telescopio, pero me encontré con esto. -Apunta la cámara a Leo que estaba sentado en una roca en las lejanías mirando al dulce reino-

Creo que lo mejor será acercarme con él. -Se acerca para ser oído por Leo- Veo que encontraste mi sitio de espionaje, ¡digo!, mi sitio de picnic. -Sonríe nerviosamente cruzando los dedos, pero se percató que Leo aún miraba aquella dirección sin prestarle atención- No me oye, que tal si… -Deja la cámara en una roca y toma una rama para empujarlo un poco-

Leo: Oh, mis disculpas Rey helado por no percatarme de que estabas aquí. -Saluda para luego volver a mirar aquella dirección-

Y dime mejor amigo, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? -Se sienta cerca de él a lo que le pega un poco con el codo-

Leo: Trato de asimilar mi mente, aún me siento muy confundido por las cosas que están pasando. -Voltea a verlo-

Vamos, les dije que no fue mi intención el haberla dejado caer en ese pozo radiactivo y se transformó en un horrible monstruo, congelarla para que se quebrara en pedazos y que se convierta en una niña. -Finn y Jake asimilan el momento que fue cuando se grabó esa cinta-

Leo: Rey helado, ¿Qué haces y cuándo confundido? -Esa pregunta con un pequeño pero entendible voz de desesperación que dejo pensativo al rey y quienes veían aquella cinta-

Rh: Creo que decido olvidarlo, digo, suelo olvidar muchas cosas. -Con pesar y risa- Aunque puedo decirte que eso no es la respuesta que te pueda servir, sino que, por eso, debes saber. Ven, déjame ayudarte ahora yo a ti. -Se levantan ambos, el Rey helado avanza a la cámara a lo cual Leo le sigue y se acaba la cinta-

-Finn y Jake miran a Leo a lo cual ambos se miraron y comprendieron que él estaba muy confundido cuando ocurrió lo de la princesa y se sintieron mal por eso-

Cinta 4 P.O.V Rey helado:

-Se mira la casa de acampar que muestra al Rey helado, Leo y varios pingüinos- Muy bien Leo, es momento de que sepan que nosotros somos superiores a ellos… -Leo se le queda viendo- Digo, que nosotros también anhelamos más de lo que las personas piensan de nosotros. ¿Estás listo campeón? -Leo asiente para luego el chocar sus puños- ¡Bien!, ahora, a ganar. -Se corta la imagen-

Leo: Eso fue en el torneo de magia de los reinos. -Ambos hermanos aclaran sus dudas- Pero creo que hay más para otras personas. -Finn comprendió el mensaje y se dispuso a llamar a más amigos-

-En la línea-

Finn: ¿Hola?

Dp: Finn. Hola, buenas tardes.

Finn: Buenas tardes princesa, iré al grano, estamos viendo unas cintas que encontramos y aun tenemos muchas, me preguntaba si quería venir a ver las cintas con nosotros.

Dp: Me encantaría ir a verlos, en un momento llego… -Se interrumpe la señal-

Finn: ¿Princesa…?

¿?: Hola Finn, me gustaría que sacaran las cintas afuera y se la dieran al apuesto hombre que esta afuera de su casa. -Finn se acerca a la ventana y ve al Rey helado sentado en uno de los postes de cable-

Finn: Aja si claro Rey helado. -Cuelga la llamada-

Finn: Malas noticias chicos, el Rey helado ya nos descubrió. -Todos toman sus cosas y se dirigen a una planta más alta-

Rey helado: Muy bien, quería hacerlo por las buenas, pero ahora tendré que invadir su casa chicos. -Baja para empezar a crear muñecos de nieve-

-En el cuarto de Finn y Jake, prosiguen a ver otra cinta-

Cinta 5 P.O.V Rey helado:

Vamos Leo, sólo te pido ese favor. -Leo vestía un abrigo blanco mientras el Rey helado sostenía su cuaderno de historias de Fionna y Cake- ¡Por favor…!

Leo: ¿Seguro que no quieres guardar tu deseo para otra cosa? -El rey helado asiente rápidamente y Leo toma su cuaderno causándole alegría- Muy bien Rey helado, are reales a tus personajes de la historia. -Este desaparece para aparecer otra vez- Listo.

Muy bien Leo, ahora, ¿dónde están? -Se empieza a peinar-

Leo: Un momento, ¿querías que las hiciera reales aquí? -Esa pregunta le borro la sonrisa al rey helado-

-Ahora se veía a un Rey helado que le rogaba arrastrándose de la pierna de Leo para que pudiera traerlas, pero él sólo le decía que ya gasto su deseo-

-Cuando iban a poner otra cinta, el Rey helado había caído de la chimenea de abajo, llenándose de polvo y cambiándose por un mantel rojo que estaba cubriendo la mesa dándole una apariencia algo peculiar-

Rh: Muy bien mis valientes guerreros hombres de nieve, busquen aquellas cintas que contienen mis más grandes secretos. -Los hombres de nieve empiezan a buscar torpemente a Finn, Jake y Leo. Distrayéndose en su misión, uno mete la cabeza en un tazón de frutas- Oye, deja de jugar. ¡Que!, oye, te vez grandioso con esa nariz roja. ¡Ya se!, te nombrare Rodolfo y serás el líder de todos. -El muñeco de nieve tenía una manzana pegada en su nariz, cosa que no duro mucho ya que esta se cayó- No, olvídalo.

-Mientras buscaban, uno logro dar con ellos-

Finn: ¡Nos descubrió! -Salen corriendo mientras esquivaban a los hombres de nieve-

Rh: ¡Devuélvanme mis cintas! -Empieza a lanzar rayos de hielos-

Jake: Rápido BMO, pon la última cinta. -Acto seguido BMO pone la última cinta recibiendo un «¡No lo hagas!» del Rey helado-

Cinta 5 P.O.V ¿?:

Hola, mi nombre es Simón Petrikov. Grabo esta cinta para que la gente conozca mi historia. Estudié para ser anticuario de objetos antiguos, jamás creí que existieran las cosas sobrenaturales, sólo estaba fascinado por las supersticiones. Pero todo cambio cuando entre en contacto con este objeto. -De una caja fuerte saca una corona la cual dejo sorprendido a Finn y Jake-

Después de comprar esta corona a un viejo trabajador en el norte de Escandinavia la traje con emoción y se la mostré a mi prometida Betty, jugando me la coloqué en la cabeza para reír y jugar, solo por diversión. Pero ahí fue donde empezó todo. -Explicando con mucho pesar lo que paso después de colocarse la corona, se mostraron otros fragmentos de esta que mostraban el avance de la corona en él, hasta llegar al final donde ya se parecía al Rey helado y lloraba para que lo perdonen-

Jake: ¡Que dramón! -Ahora el Rey helado lloraba por ver que antes usaba anteojos-

Rh: Bueno, creo que secuestrar a unas cuantas princesas pueda subirme el ánimo. -Cuando estaba por retirarse, Finn le detiene y bueno, se crea la misma escena de disculpa más los regalos-

Leo: Esto se parece a una celebración que solían hacer los humanos antes. -Ahora recibe un «¿Qué celebración?»- Bueno, se refería a una fecha en la cual se tomaba 2 días después de la celebración de la saturnaria, dando origen al nacimiento del salvador y a su vez separar a las personas de las fiestas paganas, dando también similitud con el nacimiento del sol invictus en los romanos. -Menos entienden- Una fiesta algo particular.

-Pasan unas horas a lo cual varias personas empezaron a llegar a la casa del árbol. Todos se acomodaban en el fuego de la chimenea disfrutando de las cintas que cada uno traía para disfrutar aquella noche donde se juntarían una vez al año cuando el invierno se expandiera en «Ooo»-

-Sentados cada uno en su puesto, Leo miraba al Rey helado llamando la atención de alguien-

Dp: ¿Qué sucede Leo? -Le toma del brazo a lo cual le dice que espere un momento-

-Leo sale del cuarto con el Rey helado sorprendidos por ello, tardaron unos minutos para que la chimenea se apagara y algo callera de ella-

Marceline: Eso es un… ¿saco? -Todos se acercan para ver que eso era en verdad un saco con varias cosas en su interior. No termino ahí ya que cayeron 2 personas más-

Rh: Espera, ¿qué tenía que decir Leo? -El Rey helado estaba vestido con un traje rojo, botas negras y un sombrero de pico con una pequeña bola de peluche en la punta- Bueno, no recuerdo que era, pero aquí les traigo sus regalos-

-Aun sin entender lo que estaba pasando, sólo hubo una persona a la cual se emocionó-

Marrceline: ¡No puede ser!, ¡llevaba mucho tiempo desde la última vez! -Da brinco cercas del Rey helado a lo cual desconcertó a todos- He sido una niña buena… bueno, he intentado serlo. -Con algo de risa siguen sin entender todos-

Rh: Muy bien. -Saca una gran lista- Veamos si estas en la lista de niños buenos. -Lee un poco y…- Es cierto Marceline, has sido una niña buena, ten tu regalo. -Le entrega un regalo color rojo que en su interior y al abrirlo tenía un libro-

-Marceline lee la portada para darse cuenta de que en ese libro está escrito un nombre que ella conocía-

Marceline: Muchas gracias por el regalo… santa. -Le da un abrazo al Rey helado y se retira a su lugar con el libro en manos-

Leo: ¿Qué esperan?, tal vez ustedes también estén en la lista de niños buenos. -Acto seguido todos sonríen y se levantan para recibir un regalo y la noche se llenará de risas mientras la nieve cubría las praderas-

-Los días pasan y ahora se encontraban Finn, Jake y Leo de camino a la casa de Marceline para poder ensañar una nueva canción-

Finn: Que mala suerte que la princesa y BMO no hayan podido venir. -Ya llegando a su destino mientras traía consigo un globo rojo-

Leo: Las intervenciones suelen llegar cuando menos lo esperas Finn, creo que lo único que puedes hacer es ver en qué se desenvuelven. -Tocando la puerta para ver una nota y tomarla- Parece ser que ella no se encuentra ahora y que regresara en un momento. -Le entrega la nota a Jake-

Jake: Si, está escrito con sangre. -Deja la nota en el suelo y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas-

Finn: ¿Qué estás haciendo Jake? -Recibe un «Voy a meditar un poco para matar al tiempo»- Que, aburrido. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas? -Ambos asienten para ser Finn quien empieza a contar y bueno, sucede que ambos hermanos se quedan atrapados en la casa de Marceline-

-Ya acabándose el tiempo de salir, llega Marceline con unas compras y decide llamar a sus amigos para poder ver si ellos vendrían a tocar como acordaron-

Marceline: Parece que no vendrán… Bueno, creo que podre trabajar en un nuevo proyecto. -Acomodándose en su escritorio y tomando un cuaderno, de este cae el collar que Leo le había dado-

P.O.V Marceline:

¡Vaya!, no me acordaba donde te había puesto. -Toma el collar con ambas manos- Leo… -En su armario, Finn y Jake miraban extrañados el comportamiento de su vampírica amiga. Toma su bajo/hacha y prepara sus notas con una reproductora-

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, desde aquel momento en que te conocí.

Creo que ha bastado un minuto para yo enamorarme de ti, pero sólo se que no pudo sacarte de mí.

Me divierto cuanto estoy a tu lado, pero parece ser que alguien ya se ha quedado.

Sola y sin compañía, mi vida en un destino ruin acabaría, pero cambio cuando yo de tu compañía apreciaría.

Quiero saber que es estar a tu lado, acompañarte en este largo tramo…

Pero ya no será así, pues la elegiste a ella y no a mi…

-Una pequeña lagrima-

¡Wow!, no me imagino si al alguien escuchara esto… -Inhala con fuerza- Y creo que lo mejor sería que me diera un relajante baño. -Deja sus cosas y se dirige a la regadera-

Fin del P.O.V.

Jake: ¡Ahora sí, ya la regamos y feo Finn! -Sacude a su hermano con algo de fuerza- Acabamos de ver algo muy privado de Marceline.

Finn: Concuerdo contigo Jake, lo mejor será irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible… Pero, ¿cómo? -Ambos meditan un poco sin llegar a un fin, pero alguien abre las puertas sorprendiéndolos-

Leo: Les comento que son bastante malos en este juego o yo soy muy bueno. -Ahí estaba su salvación-

Finn: ¡Leo, ocupo que nos saques de aquí! -Pero Leo niega-

Leo: Ya utilizaron sus deseos de la semana (ahora cambio de día a semana) en ayudar a unos pueblerinos y en limpiar la nieve del patio cuando acabo la nevada. Pero puedo ir a hablar con ella para que no les haga nada. -Se retira-

Finn: Bueno, no era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho. -Se sienta esperando que Leo les hable-

Jake: Si que si hermano, pero presiento que algo se nos pasó decirle… -Pensando un poco sin recordar que era-

-Dentro del cuarto de baño de Marceline, ella se encontraba acomodando el agua después de quitarse todas sus prendas dejándola… bueno… desnuda. Todo bien hasta que abren la puerta sorprendiéndola-

Leo: Hola Marceline, disculpa que no haya avisado que llegue, pero tengo que decirte algo. -Leo estaba parado frente a Marceline mientras ella tiraba la toalla- Em… ¿Marceline? -Ahora un gran sonrojo se mostraba en su cara- Pareces tener algo de fiebre. -Se acerca hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de ella-

Marceline: ¡Leo…! -Tartamudeando y aun con el exagerado sonrojo-

Leo: … -Leo miraba su cara para luego mirar el resto del cuerpo de Marceline- Oh… No te preocupes Marceline, no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda. -Eso hizo que ahora el sonrojo se pasara a todo su cuerpo- ¿Si recuerdas la vez que nos metimos en tus recuerdos?, bueno, me quede un poco para compr… -No termino de decirlo cuando ella le da una cacheta que lo manda a volar y rompe el armario donde estaban Finn y Jake llevándoselos consigo y desapareciendo en un destello visto en las lejanías-

-Tapándose con una toalla, ella trataba de calmar su sonrojo respirando arduamente y cerrar la puerta del baño con fuerza-

-Cayendo en las lejanías, Jake se estira para evitar la mayor cantidad de daño. Estando en unos prados, ambos se sacuden por los escombros de la casa-

Leo: Desconozco los motivos por los cuales Marceline nos lanzara a esta distancia. -Todos empiezan a caminar-

Jake: Viejo, ¿no crees que fue verla despojada? -Recibe una respuesta sin entenderle- Olvídalo.

Finn: ¡Oigan, miren! -Señala a unas particulares aves gigantes volante sobre ellos- ¿Qué les parece ir a divertirnos un poco? -Empieza a subir una colina donde reposaban unas-

Jake: Hehehe, creo que sería divertido. Vamos Leo. -Se estira junto con Finn para subirse ambos a unas aves y esta emprendiera el vuelo-

-Leo observa como ambos ríen y se divierto saltante entre aves mientras escucha que le dicen que suba con ellos. Pero la diversión no duro mucho cuando ambos cayeron de las aves e impactando en el suelo fuertemente-

-Caminando a ambos hermanos que estaban al borde de quedarse inconscientes por el golpe y el dolor, Leo se limitó a decirles una cosa antes de caer inconscientes-

Leo: Y te habías recuperado de haberte roto las piernas Finn. -Ambos caen- Voy a llevarlo a la casa. -Alzándolos, se escuchaban los crujidos de sus huesos- Lo mejor sería conseguirles ayuda médica ahora mismo.

-Cuando el día se alzó, fue la sorpresa de Finn al ver que los cuidadores que tenía eran unos payasos. Todo porque Jake fue el primero en levantarse y pedir quien sería que los cuidara-

Finn: ¡Vamos viejo!, ¿por qué Leo no nos curó al instante? -Fastidiado por ver que su amigo no les ayudo y dejo en su labor a unos payasos algo… extraños-

Jake: Lo iba a hacer, pero sólo me dijo que recibió una llamada y que le pedían su presencia. -Dice leyendo un libro dejando a un Finn malhumorado-

-En los pasillos del dulce reino, Leo se encontraba caminando al lado de mentita-

Mentita: Agradecemos que haya podido venir, joven Leo. La princesa se encuentra reposando en su cuarto, ella espera su llegada. -Ya llegando al cuarto predilecto-

Leo: Si ella se recupera más rápido con mi presencia, no veo lo malo de venir aquí. -Lo deja para entrar al cuarto-

Dp: Leo… ¡ah-chu! Disculpa por hacerte venir aquí. -Estando pálida, con ojeras, tos y congestión nasal… bueno, estaba enferma-

Leo: Su salud ahora es algo importante, Bonnibel. No sólo para su reino, sino para mi también. -Se dirige a un mueble para preparar un té-

Dp: Odio estar enferma. Evita que pueda hacer muchas cosas por el hecho de estar reposada para mejorarme. -Le pone un paño húmedo en la frente- Ese se siente bien.

Leo: Todo individuo reacciona de forma repulsiva a algo que sea de degradado o poco eficiente para él. -Se sienta a su lado-

Dp: No quiero enfermarte Leo, sería mejor si tomaras distancia. -Trata de moverlo, peor Leo la acomoda nuevamente-

Leo: Descuida, enfermarme es algo que nunca pasara. Sólo me dedicare a que te sientas mejor, ahora, te preparare un remedio. -Se levanta y sale por la puerta-

Inferius: Parece ser que has atrapado a tu «Leo», princesita. -Resuena en su cabeza-

Dp: Es algo molesto escucharte en este estado Inferius. -Frunce el ceño- Pero es agradable tener la compañía de Leo aquí conmigo.

Inferius: Auch, pensé que ibas a decir algo como… «Es agradable tenerte como compañía». Pero yo sé que pase a segundo plano cuando él este aquí. -Con algo de gracia en lo último, sólo causo que ella rodara sus ojos y sonriera-

Dp: Yo te agradezco que pueda estar con Leo ahora, si pudiera hacer algo para compensarte sin verme perjudicada de cualquier modo, lo haría. -Eso lo dejo callado-

Inferius: Me has dejado sin muchas opciones princesa, pero descuida, yo Sabre cuando ocupar el favor que quieres. Creo que es mejor dejar esta conversación para otro momento, él viene. -Callando, Leo entra al cuarto-

Leo: Disculpa la demora princesa, para conseguir su remedio me dirigí al reino planta para conseguir algo de jengibre, a su vez, Dicentra me dio unos limones maduros y algo de miel de unas abejas que ahora Vivian ahí. -Acerca un plato y le entrega el té en una pequeña taza a su vez que la Dicentra entra al cuarto sorprendiéndola- Y ella vino.

Dicentra: No hemos enterado que usted se encontraba enferma, su majestad. Así que hemos venido a traerle las mejores plantas curativas y una que purifica el aire de la habitación para su mejoramiento. -2 árboles del tamaño de Leo entran a la habitación colocando toda la variedad de flora curativa-

Dp: Muchas gracias por su preocupación, reina Dicentra. -Una cálida sonrisa para luego interrumpirse por un tierno estornudo-

Dicentra: No se esfuerce de más, nosotros nos encargaremos de su bienestar mientras el señor Leo se dirige a conseguir algo que la mejorara. -Eso la dejo con dudas-

Dp: ¿A qué se refiere Leo? -Leo voltea momento antes de irse-

Leo: Leí en el Enchiridion que las lágrimas de ciclope pueden curar cualquier dolencia. Iré a traer unas para ti y otras para Finn y Jake que se rompieron los huesos. Nos vemos. -Se retira dejándolos-

-Caminando por un largo camino, Leo encontraba un rastro de que alguien había causado daños. Pasando por un rio el cual su contenido era acido, sólo se limitó a caminar y el mismo rio le daba el paso a él-

-Viendo que el gigante no iba a ser algo fácil de encontrar, se detuvo al escuchar el canto de alguien que lo reconoció y se acercó al lugar donde provenía la tonada-

Finn: Y esta vez, si me excedí… ¿Cómo pudo ser?... ¿Cómo tan lejos fui? -Con pesar, se empieza a retirar para ver a Leo quien estaba subiendo la colina- Oh, hola Leo.

Leo: Parece ser que has hecho varias cosas en el trascurso de este día. -El volte la cara por ser la verdad- Y pienso que estas buscando las lagrimas del ciclope para curarte. -Él niega-

Finn: No Leo, cometí muchos errores para poder llegar hasta aquí… sólo quiero volver a casa. -Ambos se retiran, pero el suelo se empieza a mover fuertemente para revelar al ciclope-

Ciclope: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... No tendrán mis lagrimas ya que soy muy duro. -Los señala a ambos-

Finn: Yo no quiero tus lágrimas. -Pero Leo dice que él si las quiere- Bueno, él las quiere, pero yo sólo quiero irme a casa. -El ciclope arremete ante ellos, Finn lo esquiva los ataques mientras Leo bloquea los golpes-

Leo: Es el momento Finn. -Leo crea un destello el cual el héroe entiende la señal y este rápidamente patea la cabeza del ciclope desprendiéndola- Si no quieres soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, no veo otro motivas más que exprimirte. -Aplastando la cabeza del ciclope, este accede y llora un poco para curar a Finn y él tomar unas cuantas gotas- Tengo lo que quería Finn, en un rato volveré a la casa del árbol. -Desaparece dejando a Finn-

Ciclope: No me molestaría si devolvieran mi cabeza a mi cuerpo. -Finn lo mira y al ver que tenía lo que buscaba, accede y se retira corrigiendo sus errores que había causado-

-Llegando al dulce reino-

Leo: He traído las lágrimas del ciclope, Bonnibel. -La encuentra con decorada con varias flores mientras Dicentra soltaba un «Upsi»- ¿Interrumpí algo? -Ambas niegan-

Dp: No Leo, lo que pasa es que Dicentra y yo estábamos conversando sobre unas cosas y una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora estoy cubierta de varios juegos de flores que ella preparaba para un festival. -Le muestra los collares de flores-

Dicentra: Me alegro de que haya logrado su cometido, señor Leo. Creo que es mejor retirarme y volver a mi reino. -Se aleja junto a los 2 árboles- Con su permiso. -Y se retira-

-Leo se acerca y hace caer una gota en la frente de Bonnibel causando que esta se cure al instante-

Leo: ¿Te sientes mucho mejor, Bonnibel? -Ella piensa un poco y decide sentar a Leo para abrazarlo-

Dp: Ahora lo estoy. -Leo correspondió al abrazo mientras alguien en la mente de la princesa decía un «Aw… cosita»- Oye Leo. -Llama su atención- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar un partido de beisbol uno de estos días?, será muy divertido.

Leo: Suena interesante Bonnibel, me gustaría ver que tan buena es usted jugando. -Ella con una sonrisa retadora responde que lo sorprenderá-

-Los días pasan, Finn y Jake encontraron una cinta sobre su padre y un regalo que le había dejado a Finn para ver si se había convertido en un hombre, cosa que Leo comento que Finn ya era hombre antes de encontrar esa cinta causando algo de gracia a ellos-

-Un enfrentamiento contra unos monstruos de comida, una revelación de Joshua sobre porque le decía bebé llorona a Finn, una escapada de las ninfas y por fin encontrar la espada de sangre de demonio con la que derrotarían al monstruo que custodiaba el tesoro y todos salir ya dirigiéndose a su casa dio paso a que un día la Dulce princesa quisiera probar uno de sus nuevos inventos-

-Soleado el día y ellos en la copa más alta de la casa del árbol-

Dp: Después de un experimento para hacer que las nubes lluevan, invente la pirotecnia liquida. -Prende la mecha de 3 cohetes los cuales despegan y explotan liberando unas gotas arcoíris-

Jake: Eso esta bien bonito princesa. -Se recarga en ella recibiendo una caricia-

Leo: Una mezcla controlada de yoduro de plata para catalizar la nucleación de cristales de hielos en gotas de agua y la liberación de energía le da un empuje potencial a la reacción. Ya estas empezando a controlar el clima y eso es un logro, Bonnibel. -Ella sonríe y se recarga en él, Finn mira eso un poco triste y voltea la mirada-

Dp: Muchas gracias Leo, pero también fue tu aporte tras conseguir los elementos necesarios. -Recibe un «Tú los construiste Bonnibel, el crédito es tuyo» y así por un rato-

Jake: Ya paren par de tontuelos. -Ella ríe a lo cual Leo se levanta moviéndola-

Leo: Los bocadillos se han agotado, yo iré a traer más. -Salta hasta el suelo para luego entrar a la casa dejándolos solos-

Dp: Aun sigue impresionándome Leo, es único. -Con felicidad en su voz sólo entristeció un poco más al humano-

Jake: Si que si princesa. -Mira a su hermano para luego susurrarle- Vamos Finn, puedes decirle. -Finn toma aire y se acerca a la princesa para recargarse en ella a lo cual reacciona y lo hace a un lado lentamente-

Dp: Oh Finn, creo que esto ya dejo de ser normal… Ahora Leo y yo somos novios…, creo que mejor me voy. Le dicen a Leo que luego nos vemos. -Se aleja bajando las escaleras mientras el cielo se oscurece por la acción química previa-

Leo: Lo más recomendado sería entrar por la lluvia… ¿Y Bonnibel? -Aparece, pero ambos hermanos entran pasándolo de lado-

-Dentro del fuerte del árbol Finn se encontraba en un rincón en posición fetal rodeado de muchas velas y fotos de la Dulce princesa. Con un intento de animarlo con un videojuego que no resulto, dio paso a una triste canción-

No puedo yo ocultar lo que siento,

ella no lo sabe y no lo entiendo,

ya no sé qué hacer,

no me quiere creer y ella no puede ver,

si supiera lo que siento yo por ella,

lo que siente mi corazón me consume toda mi vida,

mi vida no puede comenzar,

ya que su amor esta ahora más difícil de alcanzar,

pues es otro quien ahora usted quera estar,

 _y yo ya no lo puedo soportar_ (x2) no lo puedo ocultar...

-Llorando, se acurruca más en sí mismo para dejar triste a Jake, BMO y un confundido Leo-

Jake: Pobre Finn… ¡Ya sé! -Voltea a ver a Leo- Vamos a conseguirle una noviecita a Finn. -Jala a Leo y se despide de Finn dejando a BMO encargo de que su hermano no haga una locura-

-Ya adentrándose al bosque, Jake le decía su idea Leo-

Jake: Entonces, ¿estás conmigo para encontrarle una damita a mi hermanito? -Leo asiente-

Leo: Tengo una duda Jake, si a Finn le atraía Bonnibel, ¿por qué nunca intento algo con ella? -Eso detuvo a Jake- Cada vez que estoy con ella y Finn, él siempre baja sus niveles de serotonina y dopamina bajan cuando ella tiene afecto conmigo. -Jake medita un poco-

Jake: Yo no sabría cómo decírtelo Leo, pero creo que sería… -Es interrumpido por el grito de alguien-

-Al llegar con la voz, descubrieron que era Flambo quien era el responsable de aquel grito-

-Rescatándolo de aquellas aves mecánicas, Jake pregunta sin conocía a una chica de la edad de Finn y el asiente llevando a ambos al reino de fuego. Tras aplicarles un hechizo de protección para estar en el reino sin verse afectado, dieron riendas para adentrarse-

-Entrando por aquellas puertas se encontraba ella… una joven color naranjado amarillento brillante, cabello color anaranjado rojizo tal cual fuego y 2 gemas color rojo intenso en su pecho y frente. Era la princesa flama (Pf)-

Rf: ¿Quién eres viajero?... un momento. ¡Tú eres aquel mago que hizo que perdiéramos el torneo! -El alboroto se creó mientras cientos de soldados apuntaron sus lanzas a Leo-

Jake: ¡Un momento! Su excelencia. Em… em… *piensa Jake… ¡lo tengo!* El príncipe Finn de las praderas a traído al individuo llamado Leo para poder salir con la princesa flama. -Con nervios de que Leo dijera algo-

Leo: Jake. -Él lo mira- Si yo me entrego a ello como tú dijiste… ¿Finn será feliz? -Eso sorprendió a Jake-

Jake: Supongo que sí, pero nosotros vamos a… -No termino cuando Leo dio un paso enfrente-

Leo: Doy mi libertad por la de la princesa flama. -Eso tomo la sorpresa del Rey flama-

Rf: ¿Y cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra? -Responde Leo con «Porque sabes que te conviene»- Me has convencido. ¡Liberen a la princesa flama! -Acto seguido Leo es aprisionado y la princesa es libre- Ahora es su problema.

Jake: Descuida Leo, haremos lo posible para sacarte. -Leo asiente y es llevado a otro lugar-

Pf: Llévame enseguida con mi príncipe. -Le pide a Jake a lo cual se retira con la princesa-

-En un calabozo, Leo se encontraba sentado en posición india mientras respiraba agitadamente. A su vez se encontraban varios presos encarcelados de igual manera-

Preso 1: Y dime, ¿qué te trajo aquí? -No reside respuesta- Vamos amigo, pasaras mucho tiempo aquí.

-Ahora respiraba agitadamente Leo-

Preso 2: Déjalo, no se ve que sea alguien acostumbrado a estos lugares… o sea de este lugar. Ahora mira como Leo empieza a liberar calor-

Preso 1: ¿Es mi imaginación o esta haciendo más calor de lo normal?

Preso 2: Es tu imaginación… -Ahora empieza a vibrar- Esto se ve malo.

Leo/Cosmos: Anomalía encontrada en el núcleo central… Intento de reprimirla fallido, iniciando protocolo de protección. -Leo empezó a brillar mientras su cuerpo se vio iluminado y quebrándose mostrando su verdadera forma para la sorpresa de los presos-

-Poco a poco, Cosmos empezó a destruir lo que estuviera en su camino hasta que alguien detuvo el progreso y el tiempo en el lugar-

Inferius: ¡Ya llegué Gran C! -Toma el Cosmos el cual tenía su esencia apagada y con varias fisuras internas en su cuerpo- No se preocupen, no recordaran nada de esto. -Desaparece junto a Cosmos y haciendo que todo se repare y olviden a Leo-

-Fin-

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo.

Quisiera agradecerles a las personas que siguen mi historia y los comentarios que de vez en cuando salen, eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Esperaba hacer este un especial navideño, pero como quiero subir otro capítulo antes de que el año termine mejor lo guardo.

Aclarando unas dudas:

Lo del capítulo de «Secretos navideños 1 y 2» son información que encontré en distintos medios para cerciorarme.

El té de jengibre ayuda para la gripe al igual que el limón y la miel.

La siembre de lluvia se hace con ese compuesto químico.

Cosmos estará pasando por una falla.

Sin más, disculpen las faltas ortográficas e incoherencias que suelen haber. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, les agradezco las vistas que en total son más de 300 en lo que llevo subiendo y nos vemos en otro capítulo.

Felices fiestas y hasta pronto.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16. -Uno más, uno menos-

* * *

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pensaba subirlo el 31 de diciembre, pero por motivos familiares y demás no pude subirlo, parecera algo fuera de la continuidad, pero se debe a que los momentos de inspiración eras muy cortos.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo./Comentario mío/

-Acción que hacen-

*Pensamiento*

«Resaltar algo»

(Aclaración o significado)

* * *

Hora de aventura no me pertenece, esto es sólo una historia para entretener a quien le guste.

* * *

-Mientras Jake y la princesa flama se encontraban de camino al reino de fuego, ella decidió empezar una conversación-

Pf: Entonces, dime. ¿cómo es mi príncipe? -Jake piensa un poco para poder describir a Finn de la mejor manera-

Jake: Veamos... Finn es un muchacho caballeroso, le gustan las peleas, las aventuras, tiene un corazón noble, es algo inocente, nunca se rinde ante las situaciones, es un hábil portador de armas, sabe cambiar su voz y otras cosas de jóvenes. -Eso avivo la llama de la princesa-

Pf: ¡Le gusta pelear! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando perro?! -Se eleva en el aire y viaja rápidamente a la casa del árbol dejando un rastro de fuego-

Jake: Hehehe, estos chicos de ahora. -Suelta un suspiro para seguir caminando, pero se topó con alguien en específico-

Dp: Hola Jake. -Él saluda- Oye, quería saber si Leo estaba, pero cuando fui no lo encontré... de hecho, nadie abrió la casa. Como sea, quería pedirte si podías decirle que lo esperare mañana para ir a jugar, ustedes también pueden ir si quieren.

Jake: Claro princesa, yo le doy el mensaje a Leo -Recibe un «Gracias» para irse a su reino- Bueno, creo que debo ir a la casa ahora. -Empieza a estirarse para tomar terreno-

-Cuando Jake había llegado a las afueras de su casa veía que esta estaba incendiándose mientras un monstruo de fuego peleaba contra Finn. Rápidamente el entra a la casa-

Finn: ¡Jake, que bien que llegaste, ayúdame a acabar con este monstruo! -Se escucha un grito de furia- ¡Oye, no toque los cohetes de la princesa!

Jake: Finn, no es lo que parece, ella es la... -No termino ya que los cohetes tronaron provocando la lluvia y la agonía de la princesa provocando que su tamaño se redujera para ser normal y empezar a caer-

Finn: Una chica. -Tira el pedazo de cabello de la dulce princesa para atraparla y meterla a la casa que ya se había apagado por la lluvia- Ella es... -No termina cuando ella despierta-

Pf: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡Acaso no soy lo suficiente bonita como creías! -Aun apagada, Finn contesta que sí es muy bonita provocando un sonrojo de su parte- No me vuelvas a hablar. -Una sacudida y una bofetada a Finn fue lo único para irse por la ventana-

Finn: ¿Quién era ella? -Se soba la mejilla-

Jake: Era la princesa del reino de fuego. -Se acerca a su hermano el cual dice que le gusta- ¿Y qué paso Finn para que decidiera atacarte?

Finn: Pues yo estaba acostado y desconectado del exterior, luego me di cuenta que la casa se volvió muy caliente y las fotografías de la princesa se prendieron en fuego, yo me enojé y vía que había un gran monstruo de fuego afuera. Luego me di cuenta que era una chica y ya sabes el resto. -Se empieza a alistar-

Jake: ¿A dónde vas?, No vas a ir por ella, ¿o sí? -Finn asiente- ¡No vez que está loca Finn, me engañaron a mí y a Leo!... un momento.

Finn: Es cierto Jake, ¿dónde está Leo? -Mira a su hermano tragar saliva-

Jake: Se encuentra en el calabozo del reino de fuego... ¡Sabes qué Finn, vamos por aquella chica! -Se estira para seguir el rastro de calor-

-Caminando y viendo el desastre que ella causaba por donde pasaba, Jake le platicaba a Finn sobre lo que hicieron e hizo Leo por él causando que él sonriera por ello-

Finn: Creo que ya estoy listo para hablar con Leo. Mira Jake, ahí está. -Se detienen y guardan silencio para ver a la princesa flama que estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad una flor y su exterior-

Pf: Esto es una... ¿flor? -Cuando la iba a tocar, la flor empezó a secarse- ¡Valla...! -Su fuego poco a poco se propaga a un charco de agua el cual al hacer contacto le causa dolor- ¡Auch!

-Se acerca al charco para mirar su reflejo y cuando iba a meter la mano-

¿?: Si fuera tú, yo no haría eso. -Eso la tomo por sorpresa, ya que fue escuchado en su mente-

Pf: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde estás? -Se levanta, provocado que ambos hermanos se oculten-

¿?: No te angusties princesa flama. -Sale de los arbustos Inferius en su forma terrestre- Mi nombre es Inferius y estoy aquí para ayudarte. -Hace una reverencia a lo cual ella estaba con desconfianza-

Inferius: Si, lo sé... suelo causar esas impresiones y para mi sorpresa no eres la primera quien me trata así. -Fingiendo dolencia, ella baja un poco la guardia-

Pf: ¿Por qué no te mi molesta mi calor? -Ella aviva más su fuego-

Inferius: Estoy hecho de un material especial princesa, pero ellos no. -Señala a Finn y Jake los cuales están respirando pesadamente por el calor- Nos vemos después. -Desaparece-

Pf: Ustedes, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?... ¿Acaso me están siguiendo? ¡Dejen de seguirme! -Incendia una parte del lugar para irse corriendo-

Finn: ¡Espera, princesa flama! ¡Vamos Jake! -Apaga el fuego rápidamente para ir tras ella junto a su hermano-

-Mientras perseguían a la princesa flama por un gran tramo, pero desistieron al ver que ella avanzo más rápido al reino de los duendes-

Jake: Finn, no podremos enfrentarnos a ella al descubierto. -Eso hizo que Finn pensara un poco-

Finn: Jake, creo que tengo una idea. Volvamos lo más rápido a la casa del árbol y esperemos encontrar lo necesario. -Caso hecho, Jake se estira para tomar a Finn y avanzar más rápido a la casa del árbol-

-En la casa del árbol, Finn y Jake se encontraban buscando una manera de poder lidiar con la princesa flama, cosa que llevo a otra y encontraron a Neptor escondido. Tras aclarar unas dudas por lo que pasaba, Neptor decidió ayudar a su creador fabricándole unos trajes especiales los cuales le ayudarían a soportar el fuego-

-Por dé mientras en el reino de los duendes en llamas se encontraba la princesa flama caminando e incendiando todo a su paso-

Pf: Hace falta más... fuego. -Medita para propagar más sus llamas-

Inferius: No sería lo más conveniente para usted extender una parte de su ser por un lugar donde puede apagarse. -Ella se pone en posición de ataque- Oye, tranquila. -Levanta las manos en señal de paz-

Pf: Dime, ¿tus amigos están cercas de aquí? -Niega- ¿Acaso no te molesta el fuego?

Inferius: Créame, esto no es algo de lo que me tengo que preocupar. -Toma asiento mientras ella lo mira fijamente a lo cual él se tapa sus partes cómicamente- ¡Pervertida!

Pf: ¡No es lo que parece! -Ella grita sonrojada-

Inferius: Pues parece que me estas escaneando... por cierto, ¿aún me escucharas con el consejo de que no es buena idea propagar una parte de ti? -Baja sus brazos-

Pf: ¿Cómo sabes que el fuego que hay es parte mía? -Se acerca pareciendo tomar confianza-

Inferius: Me lo acabas de asegurar ahora princesa. -Ahora ella se da cuenta de sus errores y se deprime- Descuide, no tengo intenciones de detenerla. Véame como un acompañante para cuando tengas problemas.

Pf: ¿Qué te hace creer que tengo problemas? -Ahora estaban frente a frente-

Inferius: Muy simple princesa. Has estado encerrada durante toda tu vida actual, siendo liberada sin entender bien cómo el mundo funciones. Estando emocionalmente inestable por las cosas que pasa, y estasbuscando lo cotidiano para sentirte cómoda. -Eso la dejo callada-

Pf: ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento? -Ahora se sienta a su lado-

Inferius: Porque no eres la única a la cual he visto que le pase esto. Pero dejaremos la plática para otro momento, es hora de que te encuentres con ellos. -Señala a Finn y Jake que estaban estáticos en el aire al igual que el fuego-

Pf: Espera. ¿cómo puedo encontrarme contigo otra vez? -Se detiene antes de desaparecer-

Inferius: Yo estaré aquí mismo. -Se acerca a ella poniendo su dedo en su frente mientras este se ilumina- Hehehe, siempre quise hacer eso. -Desaparece mientras la realidad continua y los eventos proceden- /Referencia, ¿dónde?/

-En el dulce reino-

Dp: ¿Por qué Leo no contesta el teléfono? -Estando en pijamas acostada en su cama observando su teléfono- A lo mejor estará haciendo algo para no contestar, creo que mejor lo intentare mañana. -Dejándolo en su estante y procediendo a tener su sueño-

-Días pasando después de los eventos de conocer a la princesa flama, la perspectiva se cambió drásticamente a ser observado distinto-

Cuber: Hola queridos lectores de esta historia, puedo ver que ustedes tienen muchas dudas sobre los eventos que estén pasando o los que pasaron, pero síganme con su imaginación y la historia en una gran aventura.

Inferius: Mejor no, ahora yo tendré el control de estos capítulos mi estimado y muy inferior amigo. ¿Entendiste? Inferior, ¿no? Bueno, yo mismo me reiré.

Cuber: Pero es mi turno de formar parte de esta historia, está escrito es el cuaderno de notas sobre las ideas.

Inferius: Puede que sea cierto, pero yo suelo ser más entretenido.

Cuber: Oh vaya, creo que lo mejor será irme. -Puerta azotándose-

Inferius: Si, pobre hombre... o cosa... Pues ahora yo tendré el control de este capítulo en adelante. Me pregunto qué dice el monologo ahora. /Toma mi cuaderno donde tengo apuntado las ideas y los capítulos que tomare de la serie/ Puedo adelantar sobre la hiper guerra... o la caza de vampiros... Ne, mejor seguiré con la corriente. /Suelta el cuaderno/

-La escena cambia para mostrar a Inferius sentado en un gran y elegante sillón negro al lado de una chimenea y sosteniendo una copa elegante con vino tinto-

-Suena una melodía navideña o por el estilo mientras se divisa el capítulo normal de la serie-

Inferius: Sean bienvenidos para ver las historias de los seleccionados, pues gracias a ello su entretenimiento ha comenzado. -Toma un libro y la escena cambia a dentro del libro-

Comencemos por una consola llamada BMO, y ahora se encuentra hablando con sigo mismo. Teniendo una grata conversación con su alter ego, le demostrara felizmente como si fuera un juego.

Encerrado y siendo observado en el cuarto del baño, por sus amigos Finn y Jake pensando que hace algo muy extraño.

Ambos hermanos confirmaron sus sospechas por lo visto, para finalizar chocando sus manos con regocijo.

La emoción recorre sus cuerpos buscando estallar, y yo me pregunto, ¿Hasta dónde podrán llegar?

Humano y perro recorren distancias cada vez más grandes, siendo el final un tramo que causaría el choque de aquellas potencias colosales.

Con un grito ambos hermanos se liberan de sus agarres, ahora siendo el turno de que otro de quien hable.

En las lejanías de un páramo que muestra un reino helado, se encuentra un muy carcamal olfateando un olor inmundo.

Con maletas y en un trozo de hielo manda a su pingüino a la deriva, solo por decir que con su olor alejaría al amor de su vida.

Ya sólo y sin su compañía, el rey halado descubría que fue él quien apestaría.

Una rápida y laboriosa ducha con sus esclavos, los dejaría agobiados y derrumbados en un cuarto abandonado.

La princesa grumosa se encontraba presumiendo sobre sus dotes de actuación, ya que eso dejaría al público con una gran exclamación.

Cuando iba a pasar le fue arrebatado el puesto dejándola de lado, más su sorpresa fue que su actuación fue usurpado.

Violentamente actúa golpeando al público con balones, ocasionando que asestara dejando lesiones.

Ganando sin creer lo que le había sucedido, Finn y Jake se llevaron el primer puesto sin pensar por su experimento antes dicho.

Y aquí termina están aventuras que nos dejaron con un final muy grato, ahora les pregunto, ¿han adivinado de qué ha tratado?

Cuber: Oye. -Se detiene la música de seco-

Inferius: ¿Y ahora qué quieres? -Cierra fuertemente el libro-

Cuber: ¿No falta alguien para que las fabulas estén completas? -Inferius suspira por ello-

Inferius: Tienes razón mi cabezón amigo, el motivo es que no quiero verla... creo que sería mucho para mí. -Eso le sorprendió-

Cuber: ¿Qué pasa con la dulce princesa? -Inferius le hace una seña para que vea el libro que ahora se transformó en un orbe-

-Dentro del cuarto de la dulce princesa, se encontraban Finn y Jake que habían ido después de haber saltado y chocar sus manos-

Finn: Un momento princesa, ¿quieres que Jake y yo vayamos a colocar estos dispositivos para estudiar el clima que hay? -Sostienen varias estacas metálicas con varias luces y partes mecánicas-

Dp: Por favor chicos, es una tarea importante para mis investigaciones. -Ambos héroes se miran para asistir al momento-

Jake: Tú tranquila y yo nervioso, completaremos la misión lo mejor y más eficiente posible princesa. ¡Vamos como diría aquel Finn! -Toma las cosas para luego estirarse junto a Finn y salir a colocar las estacas-

-La dulce princesa borra su sonrisa para cerrar las puertas de su cuarto y encender varias máquinas que muestran el progreso de sus estacas colocadas dándole un dibujo más detallado de las tierras de «Ooo»-

Dp: Ya han pasado 36 días desde la desaparición de Leo en toda «Ooo», todas las maquinas las cuales he colocado no han mostrado una alteración o registrado una perturbación por energía descomunal... inclusive Inferius ya no me ha respondido los mensajes. -Toma su cuaderno para cerrarlo lentamente-

Dp: Descuida Bonnibel, posiblemente estén haciendo algo muy importante como para no hablar, creo que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar. -Poco a poco la señal se va incrementando- Lo extraño... inclusive a Inferius.

-De regreso con Inferius y cuber-

Inferius: De eso hablaba. -Desaparece el orbe-

Cuber: ¿Y qué le paso a Leo?... Señor Inferius. -Inferius toma sus cosas-

Inferius: Sólo sé que algo le empezó a pasar, el resto ni siquiera yo lo sé. Y no hablo con ella por el hecho que sabría qué decirle sobre «Leo» -Desaparece dejándolo sólo-

-Los días van pasando en el dulce reino, la princesa sigue ocultando sus investigaciones para poder encontrar a Leo. Todo parece ser un día normal para los aventureros-

Finn: Oye Jake, ya ha pasado un tiempo y quería saber si sabias algo sobre Leo. -Pregunta mientras ambos hermanos caminan a casa de Tronquitos-

Jake: No lo sé jovencito, posiblemente se ecuestre haciendo de las suyas en otro lugar. -Ambos platican mientras son observados desde la distancia-

Inferius: ¿No sería mejor ir a hablar con ello, princesa? -Eso hizo que ella diera un leve grito y saltara de su escondite-

Pf: ¿¡Cómo me encontraste!? -Moviendo sus manos para formar una pose de pelea cómicamente-

Inferius: Descuida flamita, yo se muchas cosas... muchas cosas... -Poco a poco se acerca a ella flotando mientras ella retrocede-

Pf: Okey... -Dice mientras él suelta una leve risa-

Inferius: Y dime, ¿qué hacías viendo al pequeño héroe?, ¿acaso tú también sientes lo mismo que él por ti? -Ella voltea la cara par no míralo- Parce ser que alguien no sabe ocultarlo. -Señala su cabello que estaba bastante alterado-

Pf: Bueno, tal vez sea un poco... no lo sé. -Ahora él se vuelve a reír- ¡Oye, no te rías de mí!

Inferius: No lo hago, simplemente se me hace gracioso el hecho de que te hayas enamorado con verlo a la primera vez. -Se sonroja- Descuide, yo le puedo ayudar para que usted pueda acercarse a él sin verse en eso encuentros destructivos. -Ahora toma su atención-

Pf: ¿En serio harías eso por mí? -Asiente- Gracias.

Inferius: No hay de que, si empezamos de la mejor forma me presentare nuevamente. Mi nombre es Inferius. -Hace una reverencia- ¿Y cuál es el suyo?

-Dudando por el hecho de que un desconocido decide ayudarle con sus problemas con aquel chico, decide aceptarlo-

Pf: Mi nombre es Phoebe, espero poder cumplir con lo que prometes. -Acepta la reverencia-

Inferius: Muy bien princesa, creo que lo más eficiente sería si hablamos de cómo te sientes cuando lo miras. -Aparece un diván a lo cual ella dudosa se sienta en él- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que buscas de un chico Phoebe?

Pf: Sabes, nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello... -Se sorprende al escuchar el lápiz de Inferius tronar- ¿Dije algo malo?

Inferius: Bueno, creo que no tenemos mucho repertorio para poder empezar, ¿qué tan buena eres actuando? -Dice dejándola pensativa-

Pf: No mucho, ¿por qué la pregunta? -Dejándola con más duda, sólo escucha una leve risa de su parte para luego empezar a crecer descomunalmente tomando otra forma dejándola sorprendida-

-Tras haber intentado separar al señor cerdo de Tronquitos y ver que ambos habían creado un gran lazo afectivo, Finn y Jake se encontraban caminando por las praderas tranquilamente-

Finn: Bueno, parece que al final no pudimos lograr que ellos estuvieran separados. -Dice mientras su hermano se detiene para recostarse-

Jake: Si que si Finn, aunque imagínate qué hubiera hecho Leo en nuestro lugar, apuesto que los hubiese encerrado o algo por el estilo. -Ambos ríen al imaginarse aquella escena-

Finn: Sí... oye Jake. -Recibe un: ¿Qué tú?- Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que Leo desapareció.

Jake: Si verdad, ahora los deberes de la casa se han vuelto algo pesados. -Bromea a lo cual Finn le da un leve golpe en el hombre- Ya hombre, sólo jugaba. Hehehe.

Finn: Y en la orquesta científica de la princesa, ella parecía normal y algo distraída. ¿Será que extraña a Leo? -Ambos hermanos meditan un poco-

Jake: No lo creo Finn, ella parece estar muy entrada en esos experimentos. Posiblemente Leo ya hablo con ella y se le a olvidado decirnos ello por varios motivos. -Finn asiente a lo cual ambos estaban dispuestos a irse a la casa del árbol cuando escucharon un explosión en el bosque-

Finn: ¿Oíste eso Jake?... Viene del bosque, ¡vamos! -Jake se estira para empezar a correr al bosque llevándose consigo a Finn-

-Al llegar al sitio de desastre, se veía una enorme cantidad de fuego y destrucción por doquier. En el centro se veía a una princesa flama bastante agotada y con varias heridas-

Finn y Jake: ¡Princesa flama! -Ambos corren a socorrerla-

Finn: ¿Qué esta pasando princesa flama? -Saca de su mochila unos guantes de cocina para poder tocarla-

Pf: No es nada, simplemente me encuentro peleando contra él. -Ella señala a una enorme criatura negra con huesos sobresaliendo de varias partes de su cuerpo malformado, su cabeza parecía pedazos de huesos que formaban un rostro tétrico que tenían unos ojos iluminados por 2 puntos rojos rasgados-

Finn: ¡Qué se supone que es eso?! -Saca su espada mientras Jake agranda sus puños-

-Ella mira al enorme monstruo para ver como mueve la cabeza para seguir con el plan-

Pf: Es una vestía la cual me ataco por quemar parte del bosque. -Eso dejo algo pensativos a los héroes-

Finn: No podemos atacarlo ya que es su culpa princesa flama. -Tanto el monstruo como ella se quedaron estáticos-

Pf: Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -Aun sorprendida-

Finn: Que no debiste quemar la casa de este monstruo. -Guarda sus espalda-

Inferius: *Esa no me la esperaba, pero no podemos dar marcha atrás con el plan* -Alza sus manos formando un mazo para golpear fuertemente la tierra y esta manda a volar a los presentes-

-Jake toma tamaño mientras empieza a entrelazarse y amarrar al enorme monstruo. Finn salta sacando nuevamente su espada e intentar clavársela en la cabeza para acabar con él-

-Inferius toma una consistencia liquida para zafarse del agarre del enorme perro amarillo y volver a tomar forma sólida para agarrar a Finn y lanzarlo contra Jake. Metiendo sus manos a la tierra, de estas empezaron a crecer huesos puntiagudos-

-Mientras esquivaban los huesos, Inferius toma a ambos hermanos mientras aplica presión a sus manos escuchando como truenan (No rompiéndose, sino el ruido cuando te truenas los huesos)-

-Abriendo sus fauces, cuando estaba a punto de comérselos, la princesa flama aparece creando un látigo de fuego el cual atasca la mandíbula de Inferius y con un disco de fuego corta las manos de Inferius para que este se libere-

Pf: ¿Se encuentras bien chicos? -Se acerca a ello mientras recuperan la respiración-

Finn: Sí, muchas gracias por salvarnos princesa flama. -Su sonrisa hace que ella voltee la cabeza levemente sonrojada ganándose la risa de Jake al verlo-

-Inferius regenera sus partes para soltar un poderoso rugido mientras Finn, Jake y la princesa flama asienten y deciden terminar con la amenaza-

-Tras 10 minutos de una intensa batalla, resulto por perdedor Inferius después de recibir un tremendo golpe en la cabeza y caer inconsciente con los ojos dándoles vueltas-

Finn: Eso fue muy impresionante princesa flama, nunca pensé que fuera tan buena peleando. -Ella agradece a lo cual Finn se pone nervioso-

-Todos miran como el enorme monstruo empieza a desaparecer dejándolos con la idea que ya no causara problemas a alguien-

Inferius: Parece ser que lograste avanzar en algo Phoebe, has avanzado más rápido de lo que ella lo hizo, bueno, ahora depende de ti. -Resuena en la cabeza de ella a lo cual calla-

-Los días pasan y la relación de Finn con la princesa flama se vuelve ahora más fuerte, todo bien hasta que alguien decidiera que fuera todo contrario-

-En la habitación de la dulce princesa, las luces de las maquinas iluminaban el oscuro cuarto, ella estaba frente a un monitor bastante grande que ya estaba analizando cualquier anomalía, aunque sea una diminuta-

Dp: Han pasado 4 meses desde que Leo desapareció de «Ooo» y mis investigaciones no han concluido en su paradero. -Triste y con pesar deja su silla para irse a acostar en su cama-

-Ella había querido no dormir para poder estar al tanto de sus investigaciones, pero ahora el insomnio parecía estarla matando. No importa los somníferos que se aplicaba, no conciliaba el descanso-

-Sus intentos de dormir fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien entro a su cuarto de golpe-

Rh: Hola princesa, no esperaba encontrarte despierta, pero... hem, ¿dulce princesa? -Se sorprende al verla en tan mal estado- ¿se encuentra bien?

Dp: Rey helado... no, no me encuentro bien. -Cansada, triste y con pesar se escucha su voz-

Rh: Vaya, creo que no fue el mejor momento venir aquí, digo, esperare hasta que duermas. -Cuando se iba a retirar, es jalado de su bata-

Dp: Rey helado, tengo que preguntarte algo... espero y puedas responderlo. -Dice cansada-

Rh: Pero claro, la respuesta es que si me caso contigo. No puedo creer que mis sueños se volvieran realidad, ya no necesito las partes de las princesas. -Regocijando, se percata que ella estaba con la mirada perdida- Oye, tú también deberías estar alegre.

Dp: Rey helado... por favor, dime si tú sabes ¿dónde está Leo? -Él mira aquello ojos que solían verlo con odia para estar llenos de desesperación y tristeza-

Rh: Leo... dejo de ir a visitarme desde hace unos meses, pensaba que decidió viajar o una cosa así. ¿Usted no lo ha visto? -Esa pregunto hizo que ella soltara un lagrima-

Dp: No lo encuentro... no sé dónde pueda estar Leo. Por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo. -Se arrodilla dejándolo sorprendido-

-Ella siempre fue algo violenta con él todas las veces que intentaba salir con ella, incluso cuando intentaba ser su amigo. Una princesa dulce y amable que tenía una postura firme, nunca pensó verla en aquel estado, triste y desamparada por aquel sujeto que se volvió su mejor amigo-

Rh: Si te sirve de algo, recuerdo que Leo me dijo algo antes de desaparecer. -Eso tomo su atención-

Flashback.

* * *

Rh: Oye mejor amigo, me preguntaba si tú estabas todavía saliendo con la dulce princesa, sólo por curiosidad. -Pregunta a Leo mientras estaban sentados en la nieve-

Leo: Bonnibel, ella dice que somos novios por las cosas que hacemos. Me gustaría poder esforzarme de la misma manera que ella se esfuerza conmigo. -Su mirada no se despega del horizonte-

Rh: Sabes. -Con duda- Yo creo que ella valora mucho el hecho de tu esfuerzo, y sería lindo ver como ella fue quien te ayudo para conocer al Leo que tendré enfrente uno de estos días.

Leo: Hablas mucho como si conocieras el tema Simón (Ahora lo llamara Simón), es reconfortante poder hablar sobre ello contigo. -El rey helado ríe un poco por lo que dijo-

Rh: Tonterías amigo, a veces ni yo sé lo que digo, y yo debo de agradecerte que estés aquí, a veces se vuelve algo aburrido estar sólo. -Ambos callan un momento para contemplar a Finn y Jake jugando en la nieve a lo lejos-

Leo: Últimamente, hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si fue buena idea concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero luego niego esa idea -Eso tomo por sorpresa al mago de hielo-

Rh: ¿A qué te refieres Leo?, ¿te arrepientes de trabajar tanto? -Dudoso, Leo voltea a verlo-

Leo: No, ya que, si no me hubiera concentrado, no estaría aquí con ustedes... y con ella. -Simón sonríe levemente dejando de lado el amor que tenía por la princesa al ver a su amigo más calmado-

* * *

Fin del flashback.

Rh: Así que una de las cosas que pudo haber hecho que Leo desapareciera fue su trabajo u otra cosa. Pero puedo decirle que a él no le hubiera gustado verla así de triste princesa. -Voltea a verla y se sorprende al verla dormida-

Rh: Se queda dormida mientras le hablaba, que descortes. -Mira las máquinas y un brazalete conectado a varias máquinas al igual que su corona- Parece ser que, si lo busca exasperadamente, bueno, creo que mejor voy por otra princesa. -La acomoda en su cama y la tapa- Espero y vuelvas pronto querido amigo, espero y pronto. -Se retira dejando el cuarto-

-Unas pocas horas fueron las que la princesa durmió, levantándose con pesar, se dirige al tocador para asearse. Ya terminado, mue ve su silla para seguir viendo los monitores y ver que estos no reportaron un registro de algo-

Dp: No ha pasado nada... otro día fallido. -Se golpea el rostro dejándolo caer en el escritorio levantando levemente las cosas- Auch.

Mentita: Princesa, no debería de sobre esforzar su cuerpo de esa manera, no es sano para usted. -Llega con una bandeja de comida reclamándole a la princesa-

Dp: El tiempo ya no será un problema, recuerda que Leo me hizo inmortal. -Se señala mostrando el patrón que aquella flor dejo-

Mentita: Dijo que el tiempo no la mataría, pero si otras cosas. -Haciendo énfasis en ello, ella desiste-

Dp: ¿Y qué se supone que pueda hacer? Ya he intentado varias cosas. -Levanta su cabeza esperando la respuesta-

Mentita: Quizás usted no deba ser quien lo busque, sino alguien más. -Eso la dejo pensativa-

Dp: Sabes que, creo que tienes razón Mentita, quizás deba ser alguien mejor preparado. -Se retira de su cuarto dejándolo solo-

Mentita: Bueno, al menos hice que ella se levantara del lugar e hiciera otra cosa. -Toma la bandeja para dársela a ella-

-Fin-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, puede que pasaran unas cosa, pero son partes importante para lo que viene en la historia. Y si se preguntan si a pasado mucho tiempo, pues no hay una fecha fija para hacernos una idea.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, las incoherencias u otro error.

Espero se la pasen bien en este inicio de año y sin más nos vemos en otro capítulo, y hasta pronto.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17. -Hora del duelo-

* * *

Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.

Es obvio que «hora de aventura» no me pertenece y esto es con fin de entretener.

-Acción que hacen-

*Pensamiento*

«Resaltar algo»

(Aclaración o significado)

* * *

Resumen del capítulo anterior:

En el capítulo pasado, la princesa flama tuvo una pequeña disputa con Finn y Jake mientras Inferius tomaba el cuerpo de Leo, cuenta Inferius una historia en versos en vez de Cuber, la princesa flama se encontró y entablo amistad con Finn y Jake gracias a Inferius y la princesa buscaba a escondidas de varias maneras a su querido Leo.

* * *

-Mesclando, haciendo combinaciones de bases nitrogenadas, estructurando los aminoácidos para recrear una nueva secuencia alterada con el fin de traer a un nuevo ser a la existencia-

Dp: Sólo debo de agregar una muestra de ADN del sujeto al cual debe encontrar. -Saca una de las vendas que tenía Leo cuando se encontraron por primera vez- Espero y esto sirva. -Tira las vendas al enorme recipiente-

-La mezcla reacciona violentamente ante el material, pero después se calma tornándose de un color rosa con un espiral azul. Poniéndole en una incubadora y activando un catalizador que carga con radiación y electricidad a la mezcla, esta se empieza a sintetizar para formar a un organismo con apariencia de una esfinge-

Dp: Nace mi creación... tu trabajo será reemplazarme cuando yo este ocupada. -Toca el cristal el cual los separaba-

-Los días pasan rápidamente mientras Finn y Jake se encontraban aburridos sin hacer nada interesante. Ambos hermanos aburridos hasta que alguien salió de la tierra-

Mentita: Chico, la princesa necesita de su presencia ahora. -Se sacude limpiándose la tierra que tenía encima-

Jake: Espero y ya no nos mande aún más lejos, en la anterior casi salíamos de Ooo /No creo que sea un continente ya que parece que no hay lugares muy lejanos, pero en la serie/. -Caminan al dulce reino-

Finn: Ya lo creo Jake, aunque parece muy concentrada en averiguar sobre el clima. -Ambos pensativos sobre lo que la princesa los ocupaba-

-Llegando al castillo, la princesa los saluda y los lleva a un cuarto donde había bastante seguridad para poder llegar, al toparse con una gran puerta con un enorme cerrojo, ella saca unas llaves para abrirlo y mostrar el contenido que hay-

Dp: Chicos, ella es Goliad. -Presenta a una enorme criatura con apariencia felina, de color rosa, un bulto en su frente y al final de su cola tenía un mechón azul oscuro-

Finn y Jake: ¡Wow!

Goliad: Hola. -Saluda con inocencia-

Finn: Hola Goliad, mi nombre es Finn y él es Jake. -Responde el saludo levantando su brazo-

Jake: Oiga princesa, ¿qué hizo para hacerla? -Se sienta mientras la princesa toma asiente y Goliad extiende su mano para cepillarla-

Dp: Bueno, sólo use una mezcla de aminoácidos, algunos compuestos dulces, y un poco de mi ADN para poder conjugar todo el material. -Explica sin revelar otro material- Ella será la encargada de cubrirme mientras yo no pueda gobernar, le he enseñado cada cosa sobre gobernar estos últimos días. -Cepilla la pata de Goliad aun después de que ella la retirara-

Finn: Em... dulce princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? -Pregunta con preocupación por su amiga-

Dp: ¿Qué?, o sí, sólo no he podido dormir bien estos últimos meses. -Pierde su mirada- He..., estado..., muy ocupada... -Entrecierra sus ojos por el cansancio-

Jake: Princesa, ¿qué tal si nos deja a nosotros cuidarla mientras usted descansa? -Toma la atención de Goliad a la cual mira a su creadora-

Dp: No lo sé chicos, aún faltan otras cosas para que... ella cumpla su objetivo. -Dice, pero ya se habían ido junto a ella- Goliad, espero y cumplas con ello. -Dice antes de caer dormida en el mismo lugar, pero es detenida, su mente no daba para poder recordar lo que estaba pasando-

Infeirus: Disculpe princesa, pero «Leo» aún le falta para llegar. -La sostiene entre sus brazos antes de ella quedar inconsciente por el cansancio y ambos desaparecer-

-Mientras Finn y Jake se llevaban a Goliad para que experimentara el jardín de niños. Pero su sorpresa fue ver a Jake gritarles a unos niños para que estos hicieran caso y salieran al patio-

Finn: Oye Goliad, disculpa por lo que hizo Jake, no fueron sus intenciones. -Se disculpa con ella-

Goliad: No te preocupes Finn, ahora estoy aprendiendo, ocupare aprender más para poder dar un mejor criterio. -Asegura sonriéndole-

Finn: Hey, eso me recuerda a algo que me diría un amigo. -Eso toma su atención-

Goliad: Habla del señor Leo. -Pregunta con curiosidad-

Finn: Sí. Es un gran amigo que nosotros tenemos, aunque desapareció y no hemos podido encontrarlo. -Ella lo mira con ganas de «¿Qué más?»- Bueno, ella y la dulce princesa eran novios cuando él todavía estaba por aquí, no entendía mucho las emociones y me recordó ese comentario que habías hecho.

Goliad: Entonces me parezco a él, y como es pareja de madre, ¿él sería como mi padre? -Dice dejando dudoso al joven humano-

Finn: Bueno, creo que no sabría cómo decirte. -Se rasca el cuello, pero Jake llama a ambos para que ambos vean un enorme centro recreativo-

-Al llegar, los niños fueron forzados a subirse, ya que Jake alzo su voz dejando a una Goliad aprendiendo ello, pero después de que los infantes se cansaran ella decido actuar-

Goliad: Muy bien pequeños, es hora de que sigan con la actividad. -Recibe respuesta de que están cansados- No es momentos de cansarse, deben de hacerlo, ¡Ahora! -De su frente sale un tercer ojo el cual atrapa a los niños y los obliga a seguir mientras Finn y Jake se quedan sorprendidos-

Finn: Creo que hay que llamar a la princesa. -Ambos logran alejar a Goliad de los niños para que esta los siguiera mientras Jake iba por la princesa-

-En la habitación de la princesa-

Jake: ¡Princesa! -Se queda callado al verla acostada mientras alguien colocaba unos tubos intravenosos en los brazos de la princesa que conectaban a un suero- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces con la princesa? -Cuando se iba a abalanzar son detenidos sus movimientos- ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

Inferius: Espero y entiendas Jake, ella estará en estado de coma por unos días mientras su cuerpo se recupera del sobreesfuerzo del cual fue sometido. -Señala al suero-

Jake: Pero, ¿quién eres? y ¿por qué no puedo moverme? -Pregunta con desconfianza-

Inferius: Soy de un cuerpo médico el cual fue llamado por alguien por haber encontrado a la princesa tirada en los pasillos. -Señala su uniforme- Y tú te puedes mover, pero te quedaste quieto. -Lo señala-

Jake: Mira si cierto, pero a lo que vine, ¿la princesa no podrá levantarse ahora? Es que su invento se aloco y ocupamos cómo lidiar con ella. -Inferius medita un poco mientras mira por la ventana-

Inferius: Creo que debes de combatir fuego contra fuego Jake, debes de ir al laboratorio para ir a crear a otro como él, pero con distinto material genético. -Le entrega un papel con un instructivo- Pero ella puede leer la mente, debes ser cuidadoso. Ahora ve antes de que piense que pasara algo. -Empuja a Jake a la puerta cerrándola-

Jake: ¡Un momento!, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre y estas cosas? -Vuelve a entrar, pero ya no estaba nadie- Que extraño. -Mira la nota para dirigirse al laboratorio-

Goliad: Finn, creo que no entiendo. -Toma la atención de Finn- Vi que el miedo era la forma de hacer que el resto hiciera lo que uno quería. Pero tú y Jake me contradijeron ello diciendo que estaba mal. -Finn asiente- Eso quiere decir que yo estuve mal, o ustedes no les parece bueno que haga eso.

Finn: No Goliad, esa no es la manera de mover a las masas, no es lo que la princesa quisiera. -Eso detuvo el mover de la cola de Goliad-

Golias: La princesa me creo para poder suplantarla cuando ella este ocupada, así que yo mando en este reino. -Saca su ojo de la frente mientras se acerca poco a poco a Finn mientras este retrocede- Así que tu estas atentando ante mis nuevas decisiones Finn, debes escuchar a tu princesa.

-Goliad decide someter a Finn mentalmente provocando que una onda se cree protegiendo a Finn y repeliendo a Goliad-

Goliad: ¿Por qué no puede someterte? -Intenta arduamente, pero Finn es rodeado por un aura azulada-

Finn: Creo que es por Leo. -Ella reacciona- El prometió que nunca nos haría daño, una vez lo comprobó y esto mismo paso... Goliad, aparte de que la princesa sea novia de Leo, ¿qué otro parentesco tienes con él?

-Goliad levanta su cola mostrando una punta azulada de pelo dando por concluido la teoría de Finn-

Goliad: La princesa uso ADN de Leo para poder catalizarme, pero también era porque... -No termina ya que fue tacleada por Tormento (Stormo) quien empieza a empujarla a otro lugar haciendo que ambos pelearan-

Jake: Tuve demasiada suerte para completarlo a la primera y que llegara a tiempo. -Mira a su hermano que estaba pensando sobre lo que paso- ¿Sucede algo Finn? -Lo saca de sus pensamientos-

Finn: No, descuida Jake. -Ambos callan por escuchar un estruendo y el impacto de 2 rayos colisionando para mostrar a 2 esfinges gigantes mirándose una a la otra- Por cierto, Jake, ¿quién es él? -Señala a la esfinge de color blanco, cabellera rubia y pico de águila-

Jake: Pues no supe si ponerle nombre o no, pero puedo decirte que cuando llegue al laboratorio ya estaba los ingredientes y las instrucciones que aquel médico me dio me sirvieron mucho. -Eso le sorprendió-

Finn: ¿Un enfermero? -Asiente su hermano respondiendo que luego desapareció- Bueno; oye Jake, no sé, pero... creo que algo me llama la atención de aquel sujeto. -Se queda mirándolo detalladamente-

Inferius: Es porque es en parte tu hijo...Finn. -Resuena en su cabeza tomándolo por sorpresa mientras miraba a los lados-

Finn: *¿Mi... hijo?*

Inferius: Salúdalo, él se sacrificó por aquella tierna tirana... puedes nombrarlo. -Aquellas palabras lo dejaron dudoso, pero parecía encajar cabos por lo que dijo aquella voz-

-Finn mira a aquella criatura para dirigirle unas palabras-

Finn: Bienvenido seas... hijo mío. -Ambos hermanos se retiran dejándolos solos-

-Los días pasan para mostrar que Finn y Jake en una de sus aventuras habían encontrado una cueva que contenía un supuesto objeto sagrado. Pero por el descuido de Finn, este término siendo trasportado al plano de los espíritus menores donde quedaría varado sin poder salir-

Finn: Genial, ahora estaré varado aquí para toda la vida. -Sentado mientras se lamenta en una de las ramas de la casa del árbol-

Inferius: Eso es porque tu pequeña mente no ha podido asimilar las cosas que pasaron. -Finn se asusta- No te preocupes, no pienso atacarte. -Cruza los brazos mientras flota asimilando estar acostado-

Finn: Un momento, ¡tú puedes verme! -Se acerca para poder pedirle ayuda, pero este lo atraviesa-

Inferius: Casi, yo estoy en un plano aún menor al tuyo, pero puedes verme por lo que te paso hace unos días. -Señala a su cabeza-

Finn: Espera, ¿acaso tú eras aquella voz? -Él asiente- Bueno, no sé qué decir.

Inferius: Puedo empezar con decirte mi nombre. Hola, mi nombre es Inferius y vine para poder ayudarte en tu muy ardua misión de volver al plano superior. -Extiende su mano para cerrar el trato-

Finn: No lo sé, parece ser que no tengo una mejor opción. -Estrecha su mano, pero se va de paso al no poder tocarlo-

Inferius: Hahaha, creo que olvidaste que no puedes tocarme. Pero bueno, primero debes escucharlo a él. -Finn enojado por la broma, voltea a ver al rey helado intentando capturar una hoja-

Finn: ¡Rey helado! -El nombrado voltea a verlo-

Rh: ¿Qué pasa chamaco perro? -Se acerca a Finn-

Finn: Necesito que me ayudes para poder escapar del mundo de los espíritus. -Dice haciendo énfasis en los demás espíritus que hay al rededor-

Rh: Ya se me hacía muy raro verte de ese color rojizo, pero no te preocupes, para eso tu mejor amigo te ayudara. -Se sienta a su lado-

Finn: Pensé que tu mejor amigo era Leo. -Lo mira dudoso-

Rh: Lo es, pero como no está, tú serás mi nuevo mejor amigo. -Finn lo mira para mirar luego a Inferius el cual sostenía un cartel que decía «¿Es en serio?»-

-La escena cambia al reino helado el cual estaba infestado de espíritus bastante... peculiares y diversos que caminaban o flotaban por cualquier lugar-

-Inferius observa a escena y decide ir a explorar el lugar-

Inferius: Veamos qué hay por aquí. -Camina por unos largo pasillos para encontrarse un lugar el cual estaba bastante desorganizado con varias cosas de la antigua era-

-Mueve las cosas para encontrar se fotos, revistas, cosas deportivas, libros, cintas, muebles y algo que llamo su atención-

Inferius: ¿Una novela? -Mira la portada- «Gracias» ... Un título algo peculiar. -Lo abre para empezar la lectura-

-La lectura contenía la historia de alguien el cual la vida le dio un comienzo donde parecía la muerte ser un camino el cual parecía aplacar lo terrible que le sucedía. La típica muerte de sus familiares, solo en el mundo. Alguien lo acogió por lastima, pero este le tenía un aprecio por lo que hizo.

El tiempo trascurría y su tutor lo abandono cuando fue lo suficiente capaz para que pudiera ante el mundo. Siendo más fuerte y hábil, pudo llegar a cierto para poder cambiar el transcurso en el cual su antigua vida lo había dejado.

Formando su propio destino, todo parecía ir bien, pero paso lo peor, derrumbándose los pilares que había construido, no sólo él, sino a todos. Estando en sus últimas, pudo divisar a quien lo cubrió bajo su manto, con esfuerzo le dedico una cálida sonrisa diciendo... gracias-

-Inferius cierra el libro de golpe depositándolo en su lugar-

Inferius: Esto debe ser una muy mala broma... -Aprieta levemente su puño por el recuerdo que tuvo- Ja, creo que mejor me voy, pero antes ayudare a ellos para que puedan salir de aquí. -Sale caminando para ir con Finn y el rey helado para ayudarlos para salir de aquel plano-

-Ya yéndose, el libro desaparece mientras era observado por alguien-

ÉL: Bueno, parece ser que en verdad si ayuda a Cosmos... -Resuena en el lugar del origen- Pero aún falta unas cosas... hijo mío. -Pareciera observar a alguien que estaba a su lado-

-Se dedica a seguir observando, pasan un par de días para que la situación volviera al dulce reino-

-Entrando al cuarto de la dulce princesa-

Inferius: Muy bien princesa, es hora de cambiar el suero y la bolsa de residuos. -Disfrazado de un enfermero le retira aquellas bolsas para colocarle unas nuevas- Sé que te lo dijeron, pero tu terquees sólo llevara a tu cuerpo al límite. -Voltea a la ventana para poder divisar que un escuadrón rodeaba una tienda de suvenir-

-Helicópteros, barricadas, escuadrones y vehículos blindados llegaron a acudir a ellos-

Inferius: Quién diría que eso pasaría, bueno, creo que voy a poder echar un vistazo. -Acomodándose en el barandal, observa que el sujeto estaba pidiendo negociar con la princesa- Oh... esto podría poner aún más interesante. -Se acerca al ropero de la princesa- Espero y no te moleste princesa. -Entra al closet para luego salir vestido como la princesa-

Inferius: He salido del closet nenes, y no me refiero a ese closet. -Chasquea para tomar la apariencia física de la princesa, pero con unos ojos rojos-

-Saliendo del cuarto con una nota dejada que explica que nadie entre, Inferius baja al evento que estaba pasando-

Inferius: ¿Qué esta...? -Tose cambiando su tono de voz-

Dp: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Todos voltean para poder ver a su princesa salir de su cuarto-

Finn: Princesa, ya despertó, no debería de estar aquí. -Trata de empujarlo, pero ella se inmuta-

Dp: Descuida Finn querido, estoy tan bien que puedo ayudar a los míos en estas situaciones. -Emboza una sonrisa de confianza y se dirige a los altavoces-

Galleta: ¡Si no me entregan un caballo y una corona, empezare a golpear a los rehenes! -Grita desde la tienda sosteniendo una macana y a una dulce persona asustada-

Dp: ¡¿Qué te parece si mejor reduzco tu sentencia a trabajo social por 3 semanas?! -Grita para ver como la galleta entra a la tienda- Bueno, creo que jugaremos a las malas. ¡Finn y Jake, vengan! -Tira el altavoz para tomar posición con los héroes-

Jake: ¿Qué pasa princesa? -Es callado por ella cuando saco un plano del lugar-

Dp: Muy bien chicos, necesito que Jake entre por uno de los conductos de aire reduciendo su tamaño e intente desatar a los rehenes que más pueda y convencer al enemigo para que baje su guardia, tú Finn, ocupo que lleves este comunicado a un lugar en específico y aguardes las ordenes, ten un comunicador. Yo y mis guardias cortaremos la señal de luz mientras liberaremos un gas el cual dormirá a todos menos Jake el cual le daremos un inhibidor del compuse. -Le entrega un inhalador-

Finn: Parece un plan bien detallado, princesa, mejor comencemos ahora. -Dp le entrega un cilindro herméticamente cerrado y Finn emprende el viaje mientras Jake encoge su tamaño y toma un traje de civil para disfrazarse cuando entre-

Jake: Muy bien princesa, ya estoy adentro. -Le habla desde su comunicador escondido en su oído-

Dp: Perfecto Jake, ahora espera la señal. -Corta la señal-

Galleta: ¡Todos guarden silencio o empezare a hacer puro dulce! -Golpea el suelo provocando que la dulce gente estuviera más asustada-

Jake: Vamos viejo, no debemos de llegar a esto. -Ya vestido de lechero, trata de calmarlo-

Galleta: ¡No recuerdo haberte visto aquí, será mejor que hables quién eres o te golpeare toda la cara! -Apunto con el arma a Jake-

Jake: Claro, yo sólo soy un lechero que venía a entregar estas reservas a esta tienda, no tengo nada más. -Muestra una caja con varias botellas de leche-

Galleta: Muy bien, puedes darles la leche a los muchachos. -Dice para luego retirarse-

-Entejándole la leche a los rehenes, estas tenían una nota que decía que debían verterla sobre las sogas para que estas disolvieran a las sogas. Tras entregárselas, Jake decide acercarse a la galleta para poder hablar-

Jake: ¿Quiere su leche? -Se sienta a su lado-

Galleta: Qué... Oye, creo que mejor te deberías de ir, están por ponerse feas las cosas. -Con un poco de pesar, eso llamo la atención de Jake-

Jake: Oh sí, lo comprendo. Pero sólo quería alejarme por un momento de la dulce princesa, es tan desesperante. -Se cruza de brazos fingiendo enojo para ver que tomo su atención-

Galleta: Espera, ¿hablas en serio? ¡Genial!, yo también odio a la dulce princesa. -Cayo en la trampa-

-Una ligera conversación que llevo al paso de Galleta para poder revelar que la dulce princesa le dio falsas esperanzas que terminaron germinando como un gran resentimiento y odio hacia ella, él quería ayudar a los demás. Su historia conmovió de tal manera a Jake que termino ayudándolo a escapar-

Dp: ¿Me escuchas Jake?, ahora liberaremos el gas. -Echando desde el comunicador, todos ven como un gas blanco empieza a propagarse en el lugar-

Jake: ¡Toma esto! -Le da su inhalador-

Galleta: ¿Qué es esto? -Lo toma y lo ve con duda-

Jake: No te preocupes de ello, eso te ayudara para no caer dormido. Yo te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño de volverte una princesa de verdad con su propio reino. -Aquellas palabras lo conmovieron que uso el inhalador y Jake sale convertido en corcel mientras escapa del lugar-

-Mientras corrían para poder escapar de los guardias, empezaron a llegar a un tramo donde estaba Finn parado-

Finn: ¡Jake, alto! -Su hermano se detiene- Jake, ¿qué estás haciendo, no se supone que él es el malo? -Señala a Galleta-

Jake: Te equivocas hermano, él solamente es alguien que busca cumplir sus sueños después de que la vida lo tratara mal. -Eso dejo pensativo a Finn- Como dice aquel, ¿le entras o le sacas? -Recibe un «le saco» para ser empujado-

-Cuando iban a seguir corriendo, las piernas de Jake fueron sujetadas por unas raíces que brotaron del suelo sorprendiéndolo-

Jake: Pero, ¿qué es esto? -Trata de zafarse, pero rápidamente fue envuelto por varias lianas que lo empezaron a inmovilizar- ¡Corre princesa galleta, corre por tu sueño! -Lo empuja para que este viera a su amigo ser envuelto por completo-

Dicentra: ¡Alto ahí criminal! -Galleta observa a una joven planta encima de la cabeza de un enorme árbol mientras le apuntaba con su bastón- Por decreto eres un enemigo del reino y por lo tanto un enemigo del mío, entrégate y no saldrás herido.

-Jake se encoge saliendo de las raíces poniéndose enfrente de Galleta-

Jake: No lo entienden, él sólo quiere ser una princesa. -Trata de defenderlo-

Dicentra: No escuchare argumentos tuyos Jake el perro, si decides ayudarlo te consideraremos su aliado y por lo tanto nuestro enemigo. -Jake frunce el ceño- Si así lo deseas. -Salta al suelo y con su bastón le da un golpe al árbol el cual empieza a tomar más tamaño mientras le salen extremidades y se le forma un ojo-

Jake: Eso si es grande. -Observa al imponente árbol crujir su cuerpo liberando un rugido- Pero no me detendré. -Cuando se iba a abalanzar, es detenido por Galleta-

Galleta: No Jake, no quiero involucrarte en estas cosas. -Dice triste- Me gustó mucho el saber que por lo menos puede sentirme como una princesa de verdad, en verdad gracias Jake. -Se adelanta dejando a Jake mirando a la princesa planta- Me rindo.

-Ella mira a Galleta y moviendo su bastón, él es aplastado por el brazo del árbol dejando sorprendido a Jake-

Dp: Descuida Jake, no le paso nada, todo se cumplió según mis cálculos. -Llegaba siendo cargada por otro árbol más pequeño-

Jake: ¿A qué se refiere princesa? -Ella emboza una sonrisa de confianza-

Dp: Mu bien Jake, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, por eso te mande a ti. -Lo señala- Sabia que tú ibas a comprender los motivos de él, a lo cual, le ibas a ayudar a escapar, por eso mandé a Finn con Dicentra o la princesa planta para que te esperara en este punto. -Dicentra baja asintiendo con la cabeza-

Dicentra: Esperamos haber hecho una buena actuación, princesa Bonnibel. -Agacha su cabeza junto a su gente-

Dp: Lo hiciste perfecto, muchas gracias. -Les sonríe a lo cual se retiran y muestran a una Galleta rota, pero viva- Si te preguntas el por qué sigue viva, bueno, el inhalador que te di era esa clave. Sin más, llévenselo muchachos. -Uno de sus guardias toma un recogedor y toma los pedazos de Galleta para llevárselo- Gracias por ayudar Jake. -Un brillo en sus ojos hizo notar que eran rojos dejándolo pensativo-

Jake: Eso fue raro... -Con la duda, emprende camino a su casa de el árbol-

-Dentro del cuarto de la dulce princesa, «Ella» estaba mirando una princesa aun en coma-

Inferius: Fue divertido princesa, pero creo que esta será una de estas pocas veces en las cuales podré jugar así con ellos... Bueno, usted despertara y nadie preguntara sobre lo que paso, nos vemos. -Desaparece mientras ella empieza a abrir poco a poco sus ojos-

Dp: ¿Qué paso? -Mira su brazo que tenía una IV y luego mira a sus máquinas que estaban sin detectar nada- Genial, no ha pasado nada. -Triste, se levanta y decide ducharse y cambiarse para luego dirigirse a su asiento y seguir con la rutina- Han pasado 6 meses desde la desaparición de Leo... aun sin resultados.

-Triste, se encierra nuevamente en su cuarto mientras los días pasan nuevamente. Jake se encontraba disimulando de tal manera que quería convencer a Finn para poder jugar guerra de cartas, cosa que no resulto como esperaba-

-Jake parecía volverse sumamente competitivo, era arrogante, engreído y se enojaba con bastante facilidad. Finn decide mentirle con ir al baño para poder pensar en qué hacer-

Finn: No creí que Jake se alterara tanto por un juego, no sé qué puedo hacer. -Se sienta en el suelo pensando en sus alternativas-

Inferius: He escuchado tu llamado, mi muy bien y querido amigo humano. -Habla en la cabeza de Finn mientras se escucha un coro de ángel-

Finn: Oh eres tú, Inferius. -Ya acostumbrado a hablar con él, escucha en su mente como las cosas caen fuertemente y el canto se calla de golpe-

Inferius: No me rendiré, ¡voy a impresionar a alguien! -Alza su puño dando comienzo a aquella promesa-

Finn: Okey... Inferius, ocupo que me puedes ayudar en algo. -Toma la atención del hablante en su mente-

Inferius: ¿Qué pasa Finn?, ¿acaso necesitas ayuda con la princesa flama? -Eso lo tomo de sorpresa sonrojándose- Deja que las cosas lleguen a su tiempo, sólo controla tus estímulos, muchacho.

Finn: ¡No es eso!, es Jake. -Al terminar de hablar, es jalado por Jake para sentarlo en su silla-

Jake: No le saques... Empecemos de nuevo. -Le entrega su mazo de cartas otra vez- Ahora no te daré la ventaja de ganar.

/A partir de aquí empieza algo más divertido, espero haberlo hecho bien y expandan su imaginación para divertirse mejor/

Inferius: Sabes qué, creo que déjame lo a mí. -Inferius se apodera del cuerpo sorprendiendo a Jake-

Jake: ¿Finn? -Toca a su hermano, pero este abre sus ojos mostrando ser rojos-

Finn: Yo soy Finn, perro, yo soy el antiguo emperador de la guerra de tarjetas que ha existido, yo soy Intef (Un faraón egipcio /usen Wikipedia/). -Su ropa cambia a una capa dorada con partes de armadura plateadas-

Jake: ¡No sé quién eres, pero suelta a mi hermano! -Deja su mazo y cuando iba a tocar a Finn, son trasportados a una arena-

Inferius: ¡Si quieres recuperar a tu hermano, tendrás que derrotarme! -Se alejan mientras el terreno muestra el tablero, se separan y reaparecen sus mazos-

Jake: Ya estamos, recuperare a Finn y te derrotare. -Toma su mazo y empieza a revolverlas-

Inferius: No era necesario hacer énfasis... pero bueno. *Siempre quise hacer esto* ¡ES HORA DE DE DE DE DE DEL DE DEL DUELO! -El campo se ilumina dividiéndose y mostrando una barra de vida en cada uno- /Referencia, ¿dónde?/

Jake: Mi turno, yo invoco a los campos de maíz y con ellos a mi legión de caballeros de maíz. -Activa sus respectivas creaturas mientras se levantan unas cosechas de maíz- Ahora activo la carta de pozo de los deseos el cual me permite robar el turno siguiente.

Inferius: Muy bien, esperare mi turno. -Cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de confianza hizo dudar a Jake-

Jake: Ahora activa a mi golem de lodo el cual aumenta su poder por los posos y tierras que estén en el mapa. Ahora ataco con mi legión de caballeros a tus tierras desérticas. -Las tropas se dirigen al plano opuesto-

Inferius: Muy bueno, pero no es suficiente. Activo la carta de cordilleras heladas las cuales crearan una barrera impenetrable que absorberá el daño temporalmente de tus tropas, convoca las tierras de los muertos junto a las planicies de roca. -Su pista se rodeó de la misma vista que tenían cuando fueron con la muerte, sólo que ahora había varias rocas saliendo de los lugares junto con los esqueletos- Es todo.

Jake: *No podre atacarlo por el momento... a menos que* Invoca a los cuervos del maíz los cuales protegerán a mis caballeros y activo el molino de los susurros los cuales restan 10% de ataque de todos tus monstruos. -Un molino se eleva mientras emite una onda y varios cuervos empiezan a rodear a los guardias-

Inferius: Invoco al esqueleto del tercer ojo el cual me permite crear un pequeño ejército de esqueletos, luego acciono el equipaje del herrero moribundo que aumento 10% de mi ejército. Ataquen. -Ambos ejércitos empiezan a batallar-

Jake: Utilizo la carta tornado instantáneo el cual eliminara a tus esqueletos. -Un poderoso tornado aparece succionando a todos los guerreros-

Inferius: Pero tú te quedaras sin criaturas en tu terreno. -Señala a todas sus criaturas-

Jake: El tornado sólo afecta a criaturas que sean guerreros, mi golem es un monstruo que tiene el suficiente poder como para poder destruir tu muralla y soportar el tornado. Ataca golem de lodo. -El monstruo golpea la cordillera destruyéndola de un golpe- Y activo mi carta de lluvia acida la cual destruirá tu terreno. -Una nube verdosa se coloca en el terreno de Inferius empezando a derretirlo poco a poco- Ahora veras porque soy el bueno.

Inferius: Parece ser que sí eres experto en esto, y obligando a tu hermano para poder ganarle a alguien... ¿Qué tan bajo caíste? -Activo la carta tipo terreno de niebla densa, después activo el cofre sorpresa el cual me permite aparecer a una criatura aleatoria de poder dócil. Invoco al monstruo de cristal el cual catalizara tu energía solar en mi esfera del misterio. -Una extensa niebla aparece esparciéndose en todo el terreno, y una criatura del tamaño de su golem oscureció su terreno-

Jake: *Sin el sol, mis maizales perderán energía* Activo la torre de la desolación la cual me permite expandir los horizontes de mis tierras y por ende recuperar el daño de mis maizales y aumentar el de mi golem de lodo. -El golem empieza a crecer- Ataca a su monstruo de cristal el cual explota-

Inferius: Activo mi carta, trampa del cazador, el cual atrapa a tu golem de lodo. -El golem empieza a ser amarrado por varias cadenas que lo amarran al suelo- Ahora activo a los ángeles elementales que esparcirán las nubes de mis terrenos y tomarán las prendas de los caballeros esqueletos aumentando su ataque y con eso destruyo a tu torre de los susurros. -Jake mira como la torre es derribada por aquellos ángeles-

Jake: Creo que tendré que sacar mi haz bajo la manga. -Toma la atención de Inferius- Activo mi carta del bucle del tiempo.

Inferius: ¡Qué!, esa carta es una de las más raras de todo el juego... ¿Cómo es que la conseguiste? -Impresionado al ver un aura azul verdoso se expandía por sus terrenos reconstruyendo todas sus cosas-

Jake: Ahora activo mi carta de toque marcial, el cual evita que tú puedas invocar monstruos, criaturas y seres dimensionales hasta recibir cierto daño. Y con mi carta de mezcla extravagante combino a mi golem de lodo y mi tormenta ácida para convertirlo en la bestia radioactiva. -Sus criaturas empiezan a juntarse y mostrar a una amarillenta y derritiendo todo a su paso. ¡La victoria es mía, hehehehe!

Inferius: Bueno, creo que lo inevitable está hecho... -Pone bocabajo su bazo-

Jake: ¡Ahora yo seré el mejor de todos en guerra de tarjetas! -Bailando, Inferius sonríe de lado a lado provocando que Jake se detenga-

Inferius: Esta es mi última jugada.

Jake: Pero ya no puedes invocar a otro monstruo.

Inferius: ¿Quién necesita a un monstruo? Ahora activo el efecto de mi esfera del misterio. -La esfera empieza a iluminar el lugar-

Jake: ¿Tengo que repetirte que no puedes invocar monstruos?

Inferius: Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero con la energía solar de mi campo, la energía que te robe con mi monstruo de cristal y las pequeñas bestias que había invocado, puede cargar por completo la habilidad oculta de mi esfera. -Jake recuerda cuando invoco aquel cofre sorpresa- Y activo mi carta de plegaria la cual me permite hacer un tributo para poder desatar la esfera del misterio.

Jake: ¿Y ese poder es?

Inferius: Ocultar una carta en ella. -Reacciono Jake- Así que yo rompo la esfera para poder revelar lo que hay adentro. -El lugar empieza a temblar mientras la esfera se rompe liberando una inmensa cantidad de oscuridad por todos lados- Creador de los cielos, protector del planeta, baja de tu reino y encárgate de aquellos que hozan hacerle daño a quienes proteges, muestra tu devastador poder a quienes corrompen tu tranquilidad. -Un poderoso rugido se formó mientras del cielo empieza a iluminarse de tal forma mostrando a una inmensa criatura bajando violentamente de ellas-

-Jake empieza a retroceder asustado tirando sus cartas-

Jake: ¡No puede ser él... es, es! -Aterrado, observa la silueta de aquella criatura-

Inferius: Garra y resistencia manifestará a cada rival, y aunque la batalla sea difícil jamás se rendirá. Consume aquel poder que te pertenece, acumula un gran poder que una nueva forma revela, extraordinaria robustez, recibirá a esta aparición, ¡nada detiene a, Sermidor en su máxima esplendor! -Rugiendo nuevamente, el poderoso dragón destruye a las criaturas de Jake lanzando un poderoso rayo violeta de sus fauces-

Jake: ¡Imposible, no deberías de tener monstruos en el campo de batalla, eso es trampa! -Grita culpando a Inferius de esta jugarreta-

Inferius: ¿Trampa, he? No te equivocas, no puedo invocar a monstruos en el campo. -Toma la atención de Jake- Porque él es un dios. -El enorme tragón carga energía y se abalanza a Jake derrotándolo de golpe-

-Volviendo a la casa del árbol, Inferius abandona el cuerpo de Finn después de divertirse con Jake y derrotarlo de tal manera que guardo su juego-

Inferius: Lo has hecho muy bien Inferius, lo hiciste bien. -Como si flotara, se encontraba en el cuarto de la creación de Cosmos- Espero y ya estés listo, se me acaba el repertorio para lo que viene.

Fin

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Puede que tarde un poco en el siguiente ya que entro a clases, pero bueno, agradezco sus vistas en ambas historias y sin más nos vemos... ¿vemos?

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores o incoherencias.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta pronto.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18. -Hola, Bonnibel-**

* * *

 **OMG, son casi 10K palabras... bueno, yo suelo escribir como 5K ya que lo considero una cantidad apropiada, no muy largo y no tan corta.**

 **Espero estén bien y aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.**

 **Decidí ponerle canciones que serán importantes escucharlas para darle un mejor aire y darle uso a su imaginación para que lo disfruten más, sin más... empecemos.**

* * *

 **Es obvio que «hora de aventura» no me pertenece y esto es con fin de entretener.**

 **-Acción que hacen-**

 ***Pensamiento***

 **«Resaltar algo»**

 **(Aclaración o significado)**

* * *

-En el costado de un acantilado, que dividía con un gran rio el exterior de las tierras y bosques, tras haber terminar de un gran día arduo de conseguir materiales y combustibles para mantener una construcción que aparentaba ser una casa para la princesa flama, Finn dio por concluida la construcción de la nueva casa-

 **Finn** : Muy bien princesa flama, creo que con esto tu nueva casa está por terminada. -Dijo mientras aventaba el último toque de un casco con cuernos para resaltar la punta de la casa-

 **Pf** : Muy bien, déjame ver cómo es por dentro. -Hablo para convertirse en una pequeña línea ígnea de fuego que entró a su nueva casa-

-Ella salió consumiendo parte de los materiales y aumentando el fuego de la casa para que formara su cara y reír por tener una nueva casa-

 **Finn** : Jake, ¿no quieres ver de cercas la nueva casa de la princesa? -Preguntó a su hermano que se encontraba acostado y dibujando en la tierra que estaba levemente mojada-

 **Jake** : No quiero arruinarles la diversión a ustedes par de jovenzuelos. -Se acomoda mientras hace un mal diseño de arcoíris en el lodo-

-Tras ello, una pequeña llamarada desde la casa de la princesa flama empieza a acercar hasta los pies de Finn quemándole poco los pies-

 **Finn** : Hehehe, ya no duelo como antes. -En ello, Finn recuerda levemente las antiguas quemaduras y exposiciones que pasó tras conocerla y las veces que convivieron juntos-

-Tras un leve momento después, el fuego accidentalmente se extiende aún más al resto de la pierna con lo que en el momento, Finn da un grito y sale corriendo por el pánico y el fuego, siendo lo más práctico, salta hacia el rio que estaba por debajo del acantilado-

-Tras eso, la princesa Flama y Jake corren hacia un lado del acantilado y miran en el agua para ver si Finn está bien-

 **Pf** **y Jake** : ¡Finn! -Gritaron ambos para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien-

-Para su sorpresa, Finn sale del rio y para alegrar el momento de tensión, decidió empezar a jugar en el agua, tomando agua por la boca para luego escupirla y hacer que pareciera una fuente-

-Después de que él hace algunos trucos en el agua, que a la princesa y a Jake les parecen divertidos y así haber logrado su objetivo, Jake estira sus brazos y así le ayuda a subir de vuelta-

-La Princesa Flama agradece a Finn por la construcción de su nuevo hogar y ambos tratan de darse un abrazo, pero son interrumpidos por Jake-

 **Jake** : ¡Momento!, no queremos que te vuelvas chicharrón jovencito, déjame arreglar esto. -Explicó sabiendo que Finn se quemaría por las llamas de la princesa, como solución lo envuelve en aluminio y así logran darse finalmente un abrazo-

-Estuvieron así un rato, mientras Jake sonreía conmovido para después, ambos se fueron rumbo al bosque despidiéndose de la princesa Flama y ellas despidiéndose de igual manera con un pequeño corazón de fuego-

-Tras caminar levemente, Finn decide hablar-

 **Finn** : Jake, no sabía si el abrazo estaba bien, ¿qué tal si no es suficiente? -Pregunto para que en ese instante entra en duda, así que le pi le pide a Jake unos consejos-

 **Jake** : Pues que puedo decirte muchacho, tu hermano Jake te ayudará en estos problemas. -Éste le aconseja "dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo natural" y empieza a explicar un poco acerca de las citas-

-Tras eso, Jake crea los "niveles" o un conjunto de escaleras con su brazo y luego señala que el inicio está en el "Nivel 1" en el cual se abrazan y empiezan a mostrar su afecto, pero muy pronto, estará en el "Nivel 2" que es besarse y será más el afecto que muestran el uno al otro-

-Jake le explica acerca de los niveles 5 y 8, con referencias que sólo se aplican a Arcoíris, como "tocar su cuerno por primera vez"

 **Finn** : Y este hermano. -En ello, Finn señala el "Nivel 15"-

 **Jake** : ¡Nunca te acerques a eso! -Le grito para deshacer sus escaleras-

-Finn se queda un poco dudoso por el repentino cambio de humor de Jake, pero este lo volvió a la realidad-

 **Jake** : Ah, por cierto, deberías de tomar un baño, apestas. -Termino de hablar para taparse la nariz y acto seguido, Finn arrancara un trozo del papel que lo seguía envolviendo y afirmar que si apestaba-

-Ambos tras discutir de ello, entran en la casa del árbol y, para su sorpresa, la dulce princesa estaba adentro-

 **Finn y Jake** : ¡Princesa!, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo y haciendo que ella volteara-

 **Dp** : Oh, hola chicos, vine aquí a recaudar algunos impuestos, pero como no estaban, decidí entrar por mi cuenta. -Termino de hablar para luego saludarlos-

 **Finn** : Dulce princesa, le pido que no inhale. - Mientras dice dejándola con la pregunta para que él saltara a la escalera y la sube rápido para tomar una ducha-

 **Dp** : ¿Y qué le pasa a él? -Ella pregunta qué es lo que le andaba ocurriendo-

 **Jake** : Pues sólo está preocupado porque olía mal en la cita que tuvo hace rato. -Mientras levantaba los dedos y hacia comillas-

 **Dp** : Oh, una noviecita, vamos, dime más. -Preguntó con más duda y pidiéndole a Jake que le dijera más, pero él se negaba-

 **Jake** : No princesa, con los asuntos personales no hay que meterse. -Hablo para voltear a otro lado intentando guardar el secreto-

 **Dp** : Muy bien Jake, tú ganas. -Hablo para retirarse, pero no pudo ya que Jake habló-

 **Jake** : ¡La princesa flama!, ¡está saliendo con la princesa flama! -Grito alterado por ya no soportar no decírselo-

 **Dp** : ¡Qué! -Se sorprende por la sorpresa que le acabo de decir-

 **Jake** : Así es, y parece que muy pronto llegarán al escalón número 2. -Hablo mientras levantaba 2 dedos en señal de eso-

 **Dp** : No, eso es imposible… me tengo que ir. -Dijo para que rápidamente se retirara del fuerte y olvidándose de los impuestos. Jake está confundido y dudoso por lo que pasó por la reacción de la princesa, pero es interrumpido por BMO y un vídeo chat con el presidente Delfín-

-Tras viajar rápidamente en Viernes (el halcón), la princesa llega a su cuarto azotando la puerta, en este se encontraba varias máquinas que seguían monitorear toda la tierra de Ooo y varias hojas con muchos escritos y fórmulas en ellas-

 **Dp** : No puede ser cierto. -Dijo para apuntar en una hoja con muchos bocetos, la relación de Finn y la princesa flama-

-Ella se quedó acostada en la cama por un rato, hasta que mentita llega con un plato de comida y la ve para hablarle-

 **Mentita** : Princesa, no debería estar así en su cama, vamos, debe de cenar algo. -Hablo mientras ponía la bandeja en una pequeña mesa y se acercó para moverla un poco-

 **Dp** :... -Sólo se limitó a respirar pesadamente-

 **Mentita** : Princesa, creo que lo único que puedo decir es que debe seguir adelante, no se estanque en ello. Libere de aquella carga. -Se acerca para escuchar un pequeño sollozo de su parte- Por favor princesa.

-En ese momento, una maquina empezó a hacer muchos ruidos, seguida de otras y montones de papeles saliendo de estas-

-Tras el ruido, la dulce princesa salta de la cama y se acercó a las máquinas para analizarlas, ignorando a su sirviente para centrarse en revisar las máquinas-

 **Mentita** : Bueno, al menos se olvidó de ello directamente, aunque me preocupa. -Dijo para dejar el plato en la cama y retirarse del cuarto-

-Al día siguiente, Finn va a una cita con la princesa Flama, corre y se detiene cuando ve a la dulce Princesa en la puerta, haciendo que Finn diera un grito agudo por la sorpresa-

 **Dp** : Hola chicos, espero no interrumpirlos y me dejen explicarles algo. -A continuación, ella tira un cristal al suelo, el cual se iluminó mostrando un holograma táctil, ella intenta explicar por qué él y la Princesa Flama no pueden verse más, pero en el proceso-

 **Finn** : Oye Jake, la princesa flama me está esperando, ¿podrías distraerla? -Preguntó a su hermano que estaba alzando su pulgar mientras la princesa seguía explicando-

 **Jake** : Ve con ella, joven enamorado. -Le susurro para que él saliera corriendo-

 **Dp** : Como sabrán chicos, la corteza terrestre es la zona más externa de la estructura concéntrica de la geosfera, la parte sólida de la Tierra. Es comparativamente delgada, con un espesor que varía de 5 km, en el fondo oceánico, hasta 70 km en las zonas montañosas activas de los continentes. Ahora si tomamos al manto que es una capa interior de un planeta terrestre o de algunos otros cuerpos planetarios rocosos. Para que se forme un manto, el cuerpo planetario debe ser suficientemente grande para haber pasado por el proceso de diferenciación planetaria en términos de la densidad. Teniendo en cuenta la falta de masa que padece nuestro planeta y la sobre exposición radioactiva que se generó tras la liberación del desprendimiento de átomos y la fusión en cadena que genero una eliminación térmica interna, adelgazo la densidad del planeta en un cierto punto en el cual, el núcleo elemental interno de la princesa flama entraría en una cataplexia de masa la cual deliberaría la energía de su núcleo, penetrando la corteza y buscando la fuente de calor más cercana para sustentar la perdida metabólica en sus capas internas y desplomando la estructura del planeta y haciendo que la presión ejercida del exterior se contraiga y se rompa desde adentro. -Mientras la princesa seguía con la explicación, Jake se queda dormido (Soñando ser elegido presidente con el Mini Hombre de nieve ,Viernes ,y Tronquitos)-

-La dulce Princesa se da cuenta de que Jake estaba soñando, ella pensó que entendió lo que le dijo, pero, antes de que dijera algo más, de su muñeca, un brazalete emitía una luz y un sonido de que algo pasaba, en ese instante ella dejó sus cosas para ir corriendo al reino para dejar a un Jake confundido por el cambio repentino de la situación-

 **Jake** : Que extraño... -Con la duda, mira el cristal en el suelo-

-Tomándolo y moviendo varias cosas en el holograma, observa que tiene varias cosas de Finn y la princesa flama encerradas en círculos dándole una impresión rápida a Jake-

 **Jake** : Ah, no puede ser, hehehe. -Como él no estaba escuchando por haberse quedado dormido, Jake pensó que en realidad la dulce princesa está celosa de la relación que llevan Finn y la princesa flama por lo que vio-

-Más tarde, Finn vuelve de su cita con la princesa flama. Le pregunta a Jake lo que quería la dulce princesa, y él dice que ella está celosa de su relación con la princesa flama por lo que Finn frunce el ceño y se extraña un poco-

 **Jake** : Y dígame hermanito, ¿cómo le fue en su cita jovencito? - Pregunto para dejar de escuchar música y prestarle atención a su hermano-

 **Finn** : Creo que bien, aun no pude llegar al nivel 2. -Dice un poco decaído por el poco o nulo avance que tuvo este día-

 **Jake** : Ya se cómo puedes avanzar hermano, escríbele un poema que diga cosas bellas sobre ella. -Dijo pasándole un cuaderno y lápiz para empezarlo-

-Ambos después se encontraban en su cuarto donde Finn trataba de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para la princesa flama-

 **Jake** : Y dime, ¿qué te hace sentir la princesa flama? -Pregunta mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermano-

 **Finn** : No lo sé, me fascina la intensidad que genera cuando estoy con ella, el peligro que tiene es tentador, pero... yo, yo... no lo sé hermano, estoy confundido. -Finn se rinde en su primer intento, pero no se dará por vencido y tras ver que su hermano no lo iba a ayudar (ya que cayo dormido), él decide ir a una colina que veía el amanecer, pensando que pudiera encontrar inspiración para el poema-

-Pero en eso, la dulce princesa aparece para sorprender nuevamente a Finn y este diera un grito agudo para acto seguido-

 **Dp** : Hola Finn. -Le saludo para después, sentarse a su lado-

 **Finn** : Eh, oh, hola princesa, yo… escribo algo para Jake. -Le respondió mientras intentaba ocultar en su pecho lo que escribió-

 **Dp** : Oh..., Finn, ¿Y Jake te platico de lo que les estaba diciendo ayer en la mañana? Pregunto para recibir un titubeo de parte de Finn-

 **Finn** : Sí… -Dijo para ocultar que no era lo que esperaba-

 **Dp** : ¿Y lo entendiste? -Pregunto para acercarse un poco más-

 **Finn** : Si, lo entendí. -Hablo para voltear a otro lado-

 **Dp** : Finn, a veces uno quiere a alguien y quieres estar junto a aquella persona especial todo el tiempo, pero no siempre es así, ya que la responsabilidad de uno demanda sacrificios, ya sean demasiados difíciles y complicados, sabiendo que, aunque uno quiera, no siempre se podrá. -Hablo mirándolo a él y luego mirar al horizonte con un poco de pesar en el final, dejando a un Finn un poco sorprendido- Uno siempre tratara de estar con aquella persona especial... Finn. -Su mirada mostraba dolor, pero preocupación por él-

 **Finn** : Eh, ¿qué estás diciendo? -Se sonrojo levemente Finn, para después separarse un poco de ella-

 **Dp** : Disculpa, quiero decir que tú eres un héroe, mi héroe, y me alegro que comprendas el sacrificio de que ya no puedes estar con la princesa flama. -Termino de hablar diciéndolo un poco tierno y tocando su hombre-

-En la mente de Finn un clic se llevó a cabo, haciendo que este estallara-

 **Finn** : ¡Dulce princesa, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto! -Grito levantándose del suelo y mirarla con algo de enojo y sonrojo sorprendiéndola-

 **Dp** : ¿¡Qué!?, ¿qué estás diciendo? -Pregunto con duda por su respuesta-

 **Finn** : ¡Princesa ya no lo soporto más! -Grito para dejarla callada-

-Un pequeño silencio se hizo mientras Finn miraba a todos lados tratando de decir algo que había guardado desde hace tiempo. Después de ello, se armó de valor y lo soltó-

 **Finn** : ¿¡Ahora te gusto!? -Le gritó en la cara-

 **Dp** : No entiendo de qué hablas. -Explico algo confundida-

 **Finn** : ¡Princesa, yo… yo estaba enamorado de ti, sí!, ¡siempre lo estuve, cada momento que pasa con usted, era un día que me impulsaba a seguir, siempre traté de revelar mis sentimientos a usted, pero los malinterpretaba o pasaba algo! ...

¡Y todo cambió aún más cuando Leo llegó, al ver que usted se enamoró de él, me costó trabajo saber que ya no me correspondía usted a mí, así que me preparé para seguir adelante y olvidar ese sentimiento no correspondido!

¡Pero ahora como no está Leo, parece que usted me quiere ilusionar nuevamente para poder estar con alguien!

¡Y eso no lo puedo aceptar!... simplemente no esta vez princesa. -Le grito la verdad para hablar despacio en lo último y retirarse, dejándola entre impactada, triste y melancólica-

-Tras dejar de pensar en lo que tenía en mente, recogió uno de los trozos de papel que Finn estaba escribiendo, lo lee en silencio y exclama: "¡Oh, no!", para salir con prisa del lugar-

-Mientras en la casa del árbol, Jake preparaba hot cakes con tocino, mientras cantaba, la dulce princesa aparece de nuevo y le pregunta-

 **Dp** : Jake, dime la verdad, ¿Finn está ahora con la princesa flama? -Pregunto con firmeza en su voz-

Jake: No te conviene eso princesa, son cosas de hombre que no tengo que decirte. -Le contestó con la misma firmeza y azotando lo que estaba haciendo de almuerzo-

 **Dp** : No importa eso, sólo dime, sí o no. -Le contestó con más firmeza y con un ligero toque de amenaza-

-Las miradas se toparon fijamente, hasta que Jake suspiro y decidió hablar-

 **Jake** : Eres un monstruo cruel y sin corazón, ¿acaso no sabes las lágrimas, esfuerzos y desvelos que él te ha dedicado? -Hablo con un poco de pesar y enojo a la princesa, para que esta se queda dudando por lo que le dijo-

 **Dp** : ¿De qué estás hablando tú ahora? Me estás diciendo lo mismo que me dijo Finn hace rato. -Hablo con la duda aún de frente-

 **Jake** : Ya veo princesa, ya veo… -Se quedó callado para suspirar y mirarla-

 **Dp** : … -Ella estaba esperando la respuesta cruzándose de brazos con la mirada seria-

 **Jake** : Finn siempre te ha amado princesa, antes lloraba casi todas las noches cuando estaba con él porque usted no se daba cuenta de eso, y ahora de que es feliz con alguien más, usted quiere arruinárselo, no me sorprende ello.

Por el hecho de que Leo se haya ido y usted se pongo desolada y celosa, eso no quiere decir que eso le debe pasar a Finn. -Hablo fríamente, dejando a la princesa temblando un poco y con las pupilas contraídas, mientras retrocedía un poco-

 **Jake** : Y ahora, usted busca desesperadamente como loca tener a alguien a su lado, aprovechándose de que Finn la quiso, lo quiere para volverlo a ilusionar y destruir la felicidad que ha hecho, tan desesperada está por reemplazar a Leo… ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!, ¡ENFERMA! -Grito recalcando lo que acababa de decir, aventando el sartén y dejándola callada, pálida y con titubeos-

-En el lugar del hecho, lo único que se pudo escuchar fue una fuerte bofetada, dejándolo con una tensión aún mayor, cuando Jake estaba a punto de responder, vio que la princesa se empezó a curvar mientras cubría con sus manos, el lugar donde Leo le había puesto aquella flor que le daría la inmortalidad-

 **Dp** : ¡CÁLLATE!... ¡CÁLLATE! -Gritó mientras su voz se empezó a quebrar-

 **/(My Silent Cry - Beautiful violin music) Creo que sería bueno una canción en un momento así, léanlo mientras escuchan la canción y se imaginan la escena, suerte/**

 **Dp** : Tú no entiendes nada, nadie lo entiende… la princesa flama es físicamente inestable, la matriz elemental de su núcleo interno, no puede tolerar los cambios emocionales repentinos de estados extremos en los que se encuentra, si Finn decide besarla, ella se sobrecalentara, quemando el oxígeno del ambiente y atravesando la débil corteza del planeta, hasta llegar al manto y por fin llegar al núcleo, creando una desestabilidad térmica e incendiando el planeta desde dentro y haciendo que este se derrumbe… -Habló para dejar a Jake callado y aún dolido por el golpe-

 **Jake** : Pero eso es imposible, ¿cómo podría una chica hacer eso? -Hablo por no poder entender ello que le dijo-

 **Dp** : ¿Por qué crees que su padre, el rey flama, la tenía encerrada en esa lámpara de cristal que no tocaba el suelo? -Eso lo dejo impactado por cómo ella sabía eso-

 **Dp** : Y dejando de lado esto que te dije, yo sabía lo de Finn, siempre lo supe, pero las responsabilidades demandan sacrificios… aun cuando uno no los desee. -Hablo para dejar sorprendido a Jake-

 **Jake** : Entonces... ust… -No pudo terminar ya que empezó a escuchar sollozos de parte de ella-

 **Dp** : Finn siempre fue bueno, pero yo no quería que dejara de ser el mismo por estar conmigo… yo… yo… yo sé que las cosas pudieron ser distintas a las que pensé, pero no podía tolerar ver envejecer a Finn... o a cualquier otro. -Eso dejo pensativo a Jake-

Y con Leo fue distinto. -Tomo su atención- Leo es muy diferente a Finn, demasiado... la verdad es que... extraño que Leo se encuentre aquí. -Habló entre lágrimas e hipando por revelarlo-

 **Jake** : Princesa… -Triste, trata de acercarse, pero cede-

 **Dp** : Sé que es tonto que esté en este estado emocional, sé que yo puedo estar tiempo sin poder estar junto a él… pero 7 meses es mucho tiempo, tengo el afecto y apoyo que me dan mis ciudadanos, tiempo para hacer mis inventos y hacer otras cosas para distraerme… pero él simplemente desapareció, puede tener sus razones para haberse ido, pero por lo menos pudo haberme dicho algo a mi o a ustedes, o después de que se fuera.

Lo extraño Jake, parece ser que todo aquel dolor que me estuve guardando está empezando a salir… antes de conocerlo se me daba bien estar sola, pero ahora yo amo a Leo y quiero que vuelva junto a todos nosotros, junto a mi lado. - Terminando de decir ello, ella cae apoyándose con la poco fuerza que tenía y llorando por los recuerdos que dejó liberar enfrente de Jake, sólo se podía escuchar en la casa del árbol sus llantos y a un Jake tratando de consolarla mientras está abrazándola-

 **Jake** : Lo siento mucho, princesa… no era mi intención, vamos por Finn antes de que sea tarde. -Habló para tratar de levantarla y secarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo-

 **Dp** : Bien. -Concuerda con Jake, mientras trata de levantarse y controlarse-

-Los dos van velozmente hacia el hogar de la Princesa Flama, donde Finn está recitando su poema, pero éste se quema y se convierte en cenizas, lo que provoca que los dos se rían y, después, se besen ante la mirada de pánico de Jake y la dulce princesa-

 **Dp** : Llegamos muy tarde. -Exclamo esperando lo peor-

-La princesa Flama se pone muy brillante, estalla generando un potente haz de calor en el ambiente y comienza a crear un agujero en la corteza terrestre por el que cae mientras esta se empieza a quebrar y disparar el calor del planeta con la creación de gigantescos volcanes disparando proyectiles de roca ardiente a todas partes-

-Finn, herido por el beso, con los labios y partes de su rostro quemados, ve lo que está pasado, pero en su mente sólo se concentra en rescatar a la princesa flama-

-Pero en su intento de ir por la princesa flama, un gran chorro de magma salió y cuando estaba a punto de consumirlos a ellos y al planeta, todo parecía estar estático-

-Pareciera que un increíble poder decidió tocar el planeta-

 **Jake** : Em..., princesa, ¿no deberíamos ser chicharrón en este instante? -Preguntó mientras se pellizcaba para comprobar que no estaba muerto o soñando-

 **Dp** : No entiendo. -Estando igual de sorprendida-

-Un chasquido se escuchó, y con ello, todo parecía estar retrocediendo hasta el punto en el cual inició todo, dejando a los que estaban involucrados conmocionados por ver a una figura que se acercaba-

 **Leo** : ¿Pueden decirme lo que estaban haciendo?, lo suficiente como para que este mundo se destruyera. -Preguntó ante todos Leo, que, había vuelto de donde estuviera, teniendo el cabello más largo, atado en una cola de caballo y con la ropa rasgada-

-En eso, Leo voltea a ver a la dulce princesa y este se acerca a ella como si nada hubiera pasado-

 **/Jena Lee - En détresse (paroles ) Pues otra canción no está mal/**

 **Leo** : Hola Bonnibel –Saludo extendiendo su mano la cual estaba cubierta de vendas, parecía como cuando lo encontraron-

 **Dp** : Leo… -Habló vagamente, como un murmullo-

 **Leo** : ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto un poco dudoso, acercándose más-

 **Dp** : … -Sólo se limitaba a verlo-

-Un silencio se volvió a forma, cuando se interrumpió por un golpe, la dulce princesa acababa de golpear con el puño a Leo en la mejilla, haciendo que se apartara un poco mientras volvía a estabilizarse-

 **Leo** : Eso fue algo inusual cuando se saluda a alguien, Bonnibel. Aunque diré que dolió. -Dice mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla golpeada-

 **Dp** : 7 meses… 7 meses… -Dijo en voz baja, mientras ocultaba su rostro de la vista de Leo-

 **Leo** : ¿Disculpa? -Pregunto, pero para su sorpresa, ella empezó a temblar nuevamente-

 **Dp** : ¡7 MESES LEO!, ¡7 MESES! ¡POR 7 MESES TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO, a las primeras semanas te estuve esperando tranquilamente, pero al ver que al tercer mes no llegabas, me empecé a preocupar! Mandé cientos de exploradores a buscarte, cientos de carteles de perdido y cientos de hora rastreando tu paradero… y nada. ¿Eso dolió?… ¿eso dolió?… ¡DOLIÓ QUE, AUNQUE SEA TU NOVIA NO PUDISTE DECIRME NADA O COMUNICARTE DESPUÉS!... Tenía miedo de que te pasara algo… de que ya nunca volvieras con nosotros… oh a mi lado. Y ahora simplemente llegas y piensas que todos estamos bien. No es así Leo… no es así. -Ella lloraba y se desquitaba a gritos con Leo por haber hecho eso, todo su dolor se clavó justamente en la conciencia de Leo-

-Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar eso, ella seguía viéndolo a los ojos con sus ojos llorosos y rojos por lo que pasaba, los demás presentes miraban a Leo que estaba congelado mirando a la dulce princesa sin decir nada-

 **Finn** : Eso explica por qué nos enviaba a lugares tan lejos para colocar aquellas cosas. -Hablo para intentar romper el silencio-

 **Pf** : Pobre chica. -Lo único que pudo decir la princesa flama-

 **Jake** : Es mucho peor de lo que me dijo. -Dijo por ver lo que le dijo la princesa hace rato, no era nada-

 **Dp** : ¿Y bien?… -Habló entre lágrimas, tristeza e ira esperando la respuesta que Leo pudiera darle-

 **Leo** : No voy a decírtelo, Bonnibel. -Aquellas palabras cortaron toda esperanza que todos tenían-

 **Dp** : Conque así serán las cosas... -Le da la espalda retirándose sin verlo a la cara- Ya no vuelvas a aparecer en el dulce reino. -Y se retira dejándolos solos-

 **Leo** : Parece ser que ella no es igual de lo que fue Stella esperándome. -Dice mientras Finn y Jake se le quedan viendo- Hola Finn, ¿tú también me vas a golpear?

 **Finn** : No Leo, simplemente es demasiado impactante todo lo que ha pasado. -Él y la princesa flama se retiran dejándolo con Jake-

 **Jake** : Creo que yo también me retiro, han pasado varias cosas hoy. -Se aleja, ahora Leo estaba solo-

-Sin ver que nadie estaba a su lado, decide retirarse del lugar hacia la casa del árbol-

 **Inferius** : Creo que no salió como yo esperaba... y me da cosita aparecer yo también... ¿cómo sería mi regreso? «Hey, princesa, yo también he vuelto»... No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Espero no morir. -En el cuarto de Cosmos, decide volver a entrar en la cabeza de la princesa no sin antes hacer algo estúpido-

-En un arrebate de ira y dolor, ella había destruido sus máquinas, los archivos y todo lo que había utilizado para poder encontrar a Leo. Se desploma en su cuarto habiendo ordenado que nadie la interrumpiera hasta que ella decidiera lo contrario-

 **Dp** : ¿Por qué? -Su cabello alborotado, su ropa rasgada y su juicio nublado por aquellas emociones que la rodeaban- ¡¿Por qué?! -Empieza a golpear el suelo mientras sus puños soltaban hilos de sangre-

-Sus arranques de ira se vieron cancelados cuando en su cuarto se desgarro el tejido del espacio mostrando a alguien caer de este. Al cerrarse, pudo observar quién era-

 **Inferius** : Okey, creo que aún no soy nada para ellos. -Golpeado, herido y aparece con sus prendas todas desgarradas-

 **Dp** : ¿Inferius? -Se acerca a ella- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Lo arrastra hasta su cama-

 **Inferius** : Sí princesa, yo me dedico a hacer estas cosas. -Respondiéndole sarcásticamente, a lo cual, ella lo deja caer mientras su cuerpo se estremece- Lo siento.

 **Dp** : Así que tú también decidiste aparecer, ¿tú también no me vas a decir dónde estabas? -Cruzándose de brazos, le pide enojada que le conteste-

 **Inferius** : Bueno, lo que pasa es que intente regresar con usted, pero luego me tope que alguien fue influido por los hermanos de Leo. Cuando intente oponerme, pues, quede arrumbado todo este tiempo intentando regresar. -Esperando que la mentira con verdad tuviera efecto, ella parecía no creerlo-

 **Dp** : ¿No se supone que tú también eres poderoso como él? -Parece ser que las cosas no resultaran como lo esperaba-

 **Inferius** : Créame, no soy para nada como «Leo». Y creo muy bien que usted lo sabe. -Se levanta, pero luego desiste- Jejeje, duele.

 **Dp** : Ya no quiero nada que ver con Leo, ya no necesito tu ayuda para poder estar con él. -Saca unas vendas y se las avienta- Cúrate y luego te vas.

 **Inferius** : Auch, y no lo digo por habérmelas aventado. -Se levanta- Te diré una cosa princesa. -Toma su atención- No eres la única a la cual estaba esperándolo, él te dirá a su tiempo lo que pase.

 **Dp** : Ya basta de eso. Ya no quiero saber nada de él, no me importa que el tiempo sea quien me explique porque Leo se fue. -Le grita para luego encerrarse en su baño-

 **Inferius** : Me encanta la forma en que Serenity se ocupó de estos problemas... pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Nos vemos princesa. -Desaparece dejando lo que le había dado-

-Tras aquel incidente, Dp corto toda conversación con Leo, parecía ser que en verdad lo había olvidado. En cambio, Leo estaba tratando de reponerse en su casa-

 **Jake** : Entonces, ¿no nos vas a decir dónde estabas? -Sentado Finn y Jake, observan a Leo quien estaba pensando su respuesta-

 **Leo** : Finn... Jake. El motivo por el cual no voy a decirles dónde estaba, es porque era algo personal el cual me tomo más tiempo de lo que yo pensaba. -Eso les tomó por sorpresa- Ustedes no están acostumbrados a estar mucho tiempo esperando algo, pero eso es algo que es natural para mí. Nunca espere que Bonnibel lo tomara de esta forma.

 **Finn** : Pero Leo, ustedes ya tenían algo como pareja, era claro que la princesa se iba a sentir muy mal por no encontrarte. -Le pone la mano en el hombro- Leo, creo que deberías intentar razonar con ella, creo que las cosas podrían pasar mejor. -Le sonríe esperando que eso le ayude-

 **Leo** : Veo que también me perdí verte madurar Finn, creo que he cometido varios errores, pero era un error necesario. Creo que me gustaría poder despejar mi vista. -Por lo que dijo, Finn sonríe y mira a Jake para ambos asentir y decidir empezar una nueva aventura-

 **Jake** : Ya estamos carnal, ahora, espero que puedas seguirnos el paso después de todo este tiempo. -Toma sus cosas al mismo tiempo que Finn-

 **Leo** : Se me ha retirado una gran cantidad de mi poder, creo que sólo tengo capacidades físicas superiores. Espero que eso aún les pueda servir. -Sin entender, aun deciden seguir con la misión-

 **Jake** : No entendí, pero, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver qué cosas malvadas estará haciendo el rey helado? -Fin asiente esperando la respuesta de Leo-

 **Leo** : Creo que será de ayuda despejar la mente en ello, vamos. -Contentos, se retiran de la casa del árbol al reino helado a una nueva aventura que no sabían cómo terminaría-

-Observados desde la distancia, Dp miraba desde un telescopio a Finn, Jake y Leo caminando al reino helado. Pero su sorpresa fue ver a Leo observándola desde la distancia, él saluda con su mano, pero ella deja de verlos-

 **Mentinta** : Princesa, ¿no estaba viéndolos?, ¿o sí? -Se acerca a ella que estaba sentada en el suelo cubriéndose con los brazos-

 **Dp** : No los estaba mirando, miraba al paisaje. -Afirma intentado ocultar lo verdadero- Yo dije que no quería saber nada de él. -Él arque la ceja- Deberás, ¿sabes qué?, no tengo por qué discutir esto. -Se retira dejándolo solo-

 **Mentita** : Estos jóvenes enamorados con sus problemas emocionales. -Justo cuando se iba a retirar, es detenido por alguien que estaba parado frente a él- Disculpe... ¿señor? -Observa a un joven bien vestido sonriendo mostrando unos dientes punzantes-

 **Inferius** : No te alteres, pequeña golosina, sólo vine porque necesito algo de ti. -Mentita retrocede al no sentir nada bueno de él- No te asustes... ¡Cierto! Mi nombre es Inferius, y tú debes ser... Mentita, vaya nombre.

 **Mentita** : ¿Usted es conocido del señor Leo? -Inferius arquea la ceja por ver esa respuesta- Es que usted me provoca la misma sensación de la misma forma que el señor Leo me genera. -Argumenta dejándolo sorprendido-

 **Inferius** : Bueno, podemos decir que soy alguien que busca sacarle provecho a una situación, pero dejaremos los modales de lado. -Eso lo preocupo- Dame aquel libro de invocaciones o el reino será destruido. -Extiende su mano y una inestable esfera roja con negro empieza a formarse-

 **Mentita** : Pero fue un regalo que debo de proteger con mi vida. No lo voy a hacer. -Niega intentando correr, pero es detenido y levitado frente a él- ¿Qué va a hacerme?

 **Inferius** : ¿Me pregunto si tendrás un centro distinto o todo es igual? -Le arranca un pedazo de su rostro mientras empieza a tronarlo en sus dientes- Pensé que ibas a ser más dulce, bueno, no siempre se espera algo de alguien. -Cuando le iba a arrancar otro trozo, Mentita pide que lo suelte desesperadamente-

 **Mentita** : ¡Tenga, pero ya no siga comiéndome! No creo resistir más. -Le entrega el libro mientras este cae al suelo fuertemente-

 **Inferius** : Eso se puede malinterpretar, pero, gracias por tu colaboración. -Empieza a retirase, pero se detiene- ¡Oh!, por cierto. Si alguien se entera de esto, bueno, vendré por ti... -Lo mira seriamente siendo rodeado de un aura oscuro burbujeante- Adiosito. -Sonríe con malicia desapareciendo-

-Con la idea aun en mente de lo que paso, decidió calmarse por estos acontecimientos mientras nuevamente el tiempo pasa /Creo que diré eso cuando no tenga algo en mente/ llevando 3 semanas /No recuerdo si eran 3, pero bueno/-

-En una iglú improvisado conectado con varias máquinas, estaban Bonnibel y Arcoíris quienes habían decidido investigar sobre la desapareciendo de Finn, Jake y Leo /Apenas lo puse otra vez y volvió a desaparecer, pues ni modo/ después de ir a ver al rey helado-

 **Dp** : Ya llegué arcoíris, no pude encontrar nada sobre el paradero de los chicos. -Vestida con abrigos para el invierno, deja un rastreador en una mesa y del mismo modo deja una bolsa- Pero los encontraremos con el rastreador que le implante a Finn en la cabeza.

 **/Usen Google para esto/**

 **Arcoíris** : 나는 그들에 대해 너무 걱정하지 않을 수 없다. **/Yo sé que es muy difícil, pero como ni yo sabré qué dice cuando escriba diálogos, lo dejare/** (No puedo evitar preocuparme demasiado por ellos) -Con inquietud, mira a su amiga-

 **Dp** : Descuida Arcoíris, Finn y Jake son personas las cuales pueden protegerse muy bien solos. Y Leo es poderoso, aunque no me preocupo por él. -Con enojo, su amiga se le queda viendo- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Arcoíris** : 너 아직도 화가 났어. (Todavía sigues enojada con él) -Pregunta acomodándose un poco mejor en la manta con el calefactor al lado de ella-

 **Dp** : ¿Por qué debería de perdonarlo? Ni siquiera ha querido hablar conmigo... parece ser que nunca sintió nada por mí. -Triste, se sienta decaída por ver aquella verdad-

 **Arcoíris** : 그러나 모든 것이 오해 일 수 있다고 생각합니다. 이번에는 그가 어디 있었는지 말할 필요가없는 정당한 이유가 있어야합니다. (Pero, yo pienso que todo pudo ser un malentendido. Debe de tener una buena razón para no decirte dónde estaba todo este tiempo) -Pregunta esperando que su amiga pueda comprenderlo-

 **Dp** : Puede que sea así, pero ya no me interesa saber nada de él. -Mira el rastreador que empieza a recibir una señal de varios puntos- Perfecto, la señal muestra 4 sondas cardiacas. Debemos ir de inmediato. -Toma su mochila-

 **Arcoíris** : 거기에 뭔가가 있다면? (¿Qué tal si hay algo ahí?) -Ocultando su cabeza, Bonnibel se acerca-

 **Dp** : No te preocupes, tengo mi arma de electrodos –Saca un arma que tenía una bola tesla con rayos dentro- y si se ponen serios, pues sacare mi bola plac contra malvados. -Saca un arma con parecido a un lanzagranadas con bolas fosforescentes- Descuida, tendremos a la ciencia de nuestro lado.

-Con inquietud, ambas se adentran a la caverna que mostraba un diseño... peculiar. Silenciosas y con cautela pasan una sección la cual estaba dividida por una gran cantidad de pilares delgados asiendo que tengan que evadir para no chocar con ellos-

 **Inferius** : Sé que me dijiste que no volviera, pero aun conservas esa corona. -Llamando de su cabeza, Bonnibel lo ignora- Con que vas a ignorarme, bueno, me pondré a cantar hasta que decidas hablar.

-Frustrada por escuchar el canto desafinado de Inferius, no se dio cuenta que alguien o algo se aproximaba de todas partes-

 **Inferius** : Yo, ¿te diré lo que quiero, lo que realmente quiero? Entonces dime lo que quieres, lo que realmente quieres... -Cada vez que pronunciaba nuevamente, sólo resaltaba más la vena en la frente de la princesa-

 **Dp** : Cuenta hasta 10 Bonnibel, cuenta hasta 10. -A regañadientes, trataba de suprimir su enojo-

 **Inferius** : Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, quiero realmente, realmente quiero zigazig ja... ¡Atrás tuyo, princesa rosa! -Ella se sobresalta por aquel grito en su cabeza y porque fue golpeada por un brazo que fue seguido de otros-

 **Dp** : ¡¿Qué se suponen que son estas cosas?! ¡Arcoíris, sácanos de aquí! -Arcoíris hace caso y trata de soltarse de aquellas cosas- Prueben un poco de 50000 amperes de potencia. -Su pistola despide un rayo magenta que impacta en los brazos detrayéndolos como si de un láser se tratara-

 **Inferius** : Parece ser que la electricidad funciona en ellos, aguarda, pues claro que con esa potencia funcionaria. -Desconcentrando a la princesa, a ella le arrebatan su arma-

 **Dp** : ¡Oye! -Trata de alcanzarla, pero toman distancia mientras le tapan los ojos con su gorro- ¡En la cara no!

 **Inferius** : Ve el lado positivo, al menos no saben cómo utilizarlo. -Las manos cargan el arma- Puede que supieran cargarla, más no dispararla. -Ahora están apuntándolos- Creo que mejor me callo.

-Esquivando los disparos de la potente arma, tratan de encontrar una salida-

 **Dp** : *Ya sal de mi cabeza, sólo empeoras las cosas* -Refuta contra el ser-

 **Inferius** : Estoy aquí para que el capítulo no sólo diga «Dp», pero mejor cambiemos a esto.

 **P.O.V de Bonnibel.**

* * *

-Después de atravesar la pared por la habilidad de Arcoíris, nos encontramos por un ducto donde estábamos siguiendo el rastro de los signos vitales con su rastreador siendo que mostró 5 pequeños signos alrededor nuestro, pensé que era una falla. Bajamos de los ductos para encontrar un cuarto aún más raro que tenía abultamientos carnosos que lo cubrían-

Hay que tener cuidado Arcoíris, aún no sabemos que es lo que podemos encontrar. -Con cautela, ambas sentimos como si nos estuvieran observando-

 **Arcoíris** : 나는보고있다. (Me siento vigilada) -Ella se veía nerviosa, y como no estarlo cuando el cuarto se ve iluminado con cientos de ojos gigantes observándonos-

¡Rápido Arcoíris, salgamos de aquí! -Mi sorpresa fue ver que los ojos empezaron a desprenderá rayos laser de sus pupilas, los esquivamos cuanto pudimos, pero uno termino impactando en Arcoíris- ¡Arcoíris!

-Ella cae lastimada y los ojos se cierran como si ese fuera su objetivo-

Debemos regresar Arcoíris, estas malherida. -Trato de levantarla de regreso a la entrada-

 **Arcoíris** : 걱정 마요. 아직 갈 수 있어요. (Descuida, aun puedo seguir... mira) -Trata de flotar, pero su cuerpo desiste desmallándose por el dolor-

Descuida Arcoíris, no te voy a dejar atrás. -La cargo entre mis hombros y decido proseguir por un túnel oscuro, siendo la única luz el rastreador de latidos-

-El camino se volvió frio y húmedo, deje de pisar suelo firme para estar en uno blando, no me imagino lo que será-

-Cada vez más cercas de la señal, estando casi al frente mío, me tropiezo con algo que hace que suelte mi rastreador-

 **Rh** : Hola. -Grite al verlo tirado y su pecho abierto conectando al resto del cuarto-

¡Rey helado, ¿dónde están Finn, Jake y Leo?! -Él no parece ser el responsable de todo esto hasta que levanto la vista-

 **Ricardio** : Hola, princesa... -Pensé nunca volver a verlo después de que Leo lo devolviera al interior del rey helado- He vuelto.

Pero cómo es eso posible, vi como Leo te devolvió al interior del rey helado. -Retrocedo mientras él sonríe-

 **Ricardio** : Y lo hizo princesa, pero mientras estaba en el interior de este vejestorio, yo me dedique a trabajar... -Aun no sale de las sombras-

¿Dónde están mis amigos y Leo? -Espero que con levantar la voz piense que no me siento vulnerable-

 **Ricardio** : ¿Hablas de un niño humano y un perro viejo? Aquí están. -Veo como avienta a Finn y Jake los cuales están inconscientes, pálidos y con unas mascaras conectadas a un tanque con un nombre que me sorprendió-

Los envenenaste con zanoits... deben llevar una gran invasión en todo su cuerpo. -Los levanto un poco, pero parece ser que él estaba pensativo-

 **Ricardio** : Bueno princesa, creo que es momento de recobrar lo que era mío por excelencia en aquel momento donde nos interrumpieron. -Sale de la oscuridad tomando tamaño y mostrando unos brazos y piernas musculosos conectados a su cuerpo-

Ah canijo. -Es más alto que yo-

 **Ricardio** : Vera princesa, desde que volvió al cuerpo de él (Mira al rey helado), me dedique a construirme un cuerpo. Destroce, amolde y acomode los huesos, músculos y nervios del rey helado para poder formar estas hermosas extremidades. Veo como toma a Arcoíris haciéndola nudo y aventándola lejos para mi horror-

 **Rh** : Y vaya que dolió, dame un abrazo. (Es pisado por Ricardio pidiéndole silencio)

Un momento, ¿dónde está Leo? -Veo como él se disgusta para luego encender una luz que me muestra algo que no pensaba ver-

-Veo a Leo el cual estaba clavado a la pared mientras tenía varios tubos ensartados en varias partes de su cuerpo mientras retiraban sangre. Tenía la cabeza agachada y varios signos de golpes y roturas en su cuerpo-

¡Leo! -Me acerco a su cuerpo intentando que reaccionara- ¡Leo, despierta por favor! -Le muevo poco a poco la cabeza para que este reacciona-

 **Leo** : Hola... Bonnibel... disculpa que no te haya avisado que saldría. (Con esfuerzo mira a Bonnibel)

 **Ricardio** : Fue quien me dio más pelea, pero por un descuido suyo, logre arremeterlo. (Se cruza de brazos) Y logre encontrar algo especial en él, su ADN es muy especial, tiene una alta regeneración celular, tolerancia a varios cuerpo o medios dañinos a los seres vivos. Gracias a él, pude mejorar mi diseño y darle energía a este lugar. -Yo retrocedo observando que estaba sola-

¿Cuál fue su descuido? Leo no es alguien que tiene errores cuando se concentra en algo. -Se acerca a mi poniéndome contra la pared-

 **Ricardio** : Fuiste tú, princesa. -Toma mi cara, pero yo lo aparto- No podía concentrarse porque tú te enojaste de tal manera con él que intento pedirme a mí que hacer, ¡¿puedes creer eso?! Pero, ahora te proclamare mía. -Se abalanza hacia mí, pero logre esquivarlo- Vamos princesa, no retrases lo inevitable.

Yo nunca haría tal cosa contigo, prefiero morir antes de hacer tal barbaridad. -Eso le disgusto mucho-

 **Ricardio** : Vamos princesa, que acaso no entiendes que ya no tienes a alguien que te ame, estarás sola. -Me toma del brazo con fuerza- Si es que no decides estar conmigo.

¡Yo nunca estaré sola! ¡Yo estaré con Leo! (Eso hizo reaccionar a Leo alzando la vista) Aunque Leo me haga enojar con esas cosas, ha hecho otras las cuales nunca pensé que nadie haría por mí, yo estaré con él para siempre.

(Leo reacciono con sus últimas palabras, confundiéndolo más, pero algo en él hizo que intensifico el azul en sus ojos)

 **Leo** : *Bonnibel..., lo siento en verdad* (Cierra sus ojos para tener un recuerdo)

 **Flashback /Aun no salimos del P.O.V, pero no será pensamiento de ella/**

* * *

 **¿?** : Papá, ¿por qué no tengo mamá?

 **Cosmos** : _Porque no es necesario, tu estado mental y físico no se ven afectados por la ausencia de una._

 **¿?** : Ya veo...

 **Cosmos** : _¿Por qué te viste en la necesidad de hacerme esa pregunta, Stella?_

 **Stella** : Es que veo a mis compañeros con las suyas y dicen que es un cálido sentimiento cuando están en sus brazos.

 **Cosmos** : _¿Cálido sentimiento?, los sentimientos o emociones no generan algún cambio corporal sin la intervención de las hormonas._

 **Stella** : Lo sé papá, pero pensé que sería el amor de una madre algo hermoso. Y creí que no tenía mamá porque no has sentido ese amor.

 **Cosmos** : _No veo la necesidad de sentir amor a alguien, Stella._

 **Stella** : Oye papá, ¿qué pasar si encuentras algún día el amor?

 **Cosmos** : _Es una pregunta la cual no puede ser contestada con una respuesta concreta... ¿tú qué harías al respecto?_

 **Stella** : Yo la cuidaría con todas mis fuerzas, evitando que alguien le hiciera daño. Bueno, eso haría.

 **Cosmos** : _Cuidarla con todas mis fuerzas... ¿eso sería darle un valor?_

 **Stella** : No papá, es cuidarla algo que ella pueda darte, algo que te haga sentir completo.

 **Cosmos** : _No estoy incompleto._

 **Stella** : Lo sé papá, hehehe. Pero si encuentras el amor prometerás cuidarla, y no sólo cuidarla, comprender y sentir lo mismo que ella sentirá hacia ti.

 **Cosmos** : _¿Si digo que sí, terminaras tus deberes?_

 **Stella** : Sí, espero puedas encontrar el amor, papá...

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

(Leo reacciona al ver que Ricardio estaba golpeando a Bonnibel para poder cansarla y poder hacerla suya, Leo aprieta los puños por lo que debería de hacer)

 **Stella** : Ella es quien corresponderá a tu amor... papá... (Escuchando aquellas palabras, algo en Leo cambio)

-No creo poder resistir más tiempo combatiendo con él. Mis amigos no están disponibles y si pierdo será el final de todos-

 **Ricardio** : Ríndete princesa, entrégate a mí. -Él me da un fuerte golpe mandándome lejos, yo apenas puedo levantarme con mucho esfuerzo-

¡No me rendiré Ricardio, daré lo último que pueda antes de ceder! -Me abalanzo a él, pero se mueve y me patea al lado de donde estaba Leo- Lo siento Leo, siento no poder entenderte yo también. -Una lagrima sale de mi ojo izquierdo, Ricardio se aproxima y cuando estaba por acabar conmigo, cierro los ojos esperando lo pero lamentándome por no poder ayudar a los míos-

-Abro los ojos al ver que Leo estaba parado frente a mi deteniendo el puño de Ricardio, pero fue más impactante el verlo rodeado de aquella aura azulada-

 **Ricardio** : Parece ser que aun quiere pelear, veamos qué tan... -Rápidamente es golpeado por... nada. Se levanta y mira a Leo el cual estaba haciendo que la tierra temblara- Desgraciado, ¡veamos si puedes con esto!

-Ricardio trata de golpear a Leo, pero pareciera ser intangible a los golpes de él-

 **Leo** : _Silencio... escrito._ -Todo el lugar callo de golpe, él y yo estábamos temblando por aquella pronunciación-

 **/Two Steps From Hell - Heart of Courage, es recomendable/**

 **Ricardio** : ¿Qué se supone que eres? -Este retrocede mientras Leo empieza a despedazarse mostrando en su interior una inmensa cantidad de luz a lo cual empieza a desgarrar todo-

-Frente a mí, veía a Leo desaparecer mientras Ricardio y yo presenciábamos al universo concentrarse en un mismo punto, el tiempo perdía todo sentido, puesto que los eventos se aglomeraban en un sinfín de caos. La misma realidad perdía sentido, veíamos el inicio de universo y su final, todos nuestros conocimientos pedían sentido cuando las dimensiones fuera de nuestra percepción se nos presentaban-

-Todo se dirigía a un punto en sentido formando a un ente frete a nosotros, poco a poco nos encontrábamos en.… creo que ni la nada sería algo con esto. Sólo puedo ver que aquel ser se le enciende una poderosa llama en su cabeza, él nos miraba, bueno, eso sentíamos al ver aquellas líneas rojas en su... ¿cabeza? -

 **Cosmos** : _Yo soy Cosmos Custo... Un entitamen Omnis._ -Cada paso que daba, nos hacía sentir tan insignificantes frente a él-

 **Ricardio** : ¡Espera! (Retrocede rápidamente) ¡No me hagas nada! -Se arrodilla frente a él pidiendo clemencia, pero aún sigo impactada-

 **Cosmos** : _No eres nadie... ni lo serás jamás._ -De repente veo a Ricardio desaparecer frente a mis ojos mientras da un grito-

-Ahora me mira a mí, yo nuevamente cierro los ojos, pero al ver que no pasa nada, aún sigue viéndome. Yo doy un paso y se aleja-

Leo... ¿eres en verdad Leo? -Extiendo la mano, pero algo me hace desistir-

 **Cosmos** : _Monstruo... eso solían decirme antes._ -Suena a la voz de Leo, pero más imponente- _Lo siento Bonnibel._

Leo. -Aun no puedo tocarlo, pero yo...-

 **Cosmos** : _Regresare a Ooo como era antes de que yo llegara, para que no tengas que pasar por todo lo que he hecho._ -Extiende su mano y todo empieza a reestructurarse en la cueva donde estábamos- _Discúlpame por no responderte cuando me lo pediste._

Leo... yo. -No puedo articular palabras, aun es mucho para mí-

 **Cosmos** : _Sufrí una falla en mi núcleo por no haberlo actualizado, cuando intente forzarme a entender, me vi en una falla dañándome y Sicut Inferius me llevo a mi cuarto de la creación para que fuera reparado._ -Más fue mi sorpresa el escuchar nuevamente el primer nombre de Inferius- _Por eso estuve mucho tiempo fuera de aquí._

¿Quién eres en verdad? -Eso era lo único que podía decir-

 **Cosmos** : C _omo dije, mi nombre es Cosmos Custo, un entitamen omnis... un creador de escritos._ -Aun no logro entenderle-

Entonces, ¿nunca has sido Leo? -Empiezo a sentirme triste-

 **Cosmos** : _Ese fue el nombre que tomé en otros escritos, fui mandado aquí para poder entender las emociones, ya que no fui hecho para ellos._ -¿Qué no fue hecho?, está generándome más dudas que respuestas- _Disculpa si te engañe._

-Fuera por impulso o cualquier cosa, yo me lance sobre él dándole un abrazo que muy en mi fondo quería hacerlo. Al lado suyo me sentía... creo que no tengo palabras, es abrazar un todo, pero nada al mismo tiempo-

Le... Digo, Cosmos. ¿Qué sientes por mí? -Creo que eso fue impulsivo, pero necesito saberlo-

-Yo me separo de él, pronto empieza a tomar la apariencia que tenía cuando había regresado a Ooo después de esos dolorosos 7 meses, me voltea a ver y parecía dudoso-

 **Leo** : La primera vez que te vi, ni siquiera presté atención a tu cuerpo, a tu forma de ser; y no lo hice durante varios meses. Pero, ¿cómo es que de un día para otro me sorprendo a mí mismo buscándote entre la gente? Este corazón se aceleraba solamente en pensar en que nuestras miradas se cruzarían y poder ver aquella sonrisa que con tanto aprecio me das... ¿cómo es que me hiciste esto? -No esperaba aquellas hermosas palabras salir de él, pensé que todo era una broma, pero, eran tan reales como sus intenciones-

No lo sé, desde que te miré por primera vez, supe que algo en ti era muy diferente al resto. Me llamo la atención tu mirada que parecía anhelar comprender lo que no podías, que tu buscabas aprender de la misma forma que yo lo hago. -Me acerco a él con una sonrisa, pero el retrocede con la mirada baja-

 **Leo** : Me sorprende que después de todo, tú aun me de aquella sonrisa. -Eso era impresionante, Leo estaba triste y arrepentido por lo que hizo. No quería verlo así, espero que él no espere esto-

(El silencio se formó en el lugar, Leo estaba sorprendido, nunca espero que Bonnibel lo agachara y le diera un tierno y cálido beso en los labios a Leo)

-Me separo de él con vergüenza por lo que hice, pero aún más fue al verlo a él sin reaccionar- Cosmos... -Lo toco, pero el suelta vapor de sus orejas y veo un ligero sonrojo en su rostro-

 **Leo** : Ah... ah... ah... -Parece que no puede reaccionar a eso-

 **Inferius** : Arremata con otro, mi toro salvaje. -Lo escucho en mi cabeza, y con vergüenza de que ahora nos veía, le di otro cálido beso a Leo- Si tuviera ojos lloraría, pero no en esta ocasión nenes. (Calla)

¿Qué tal, Cosmos? -Lo tomo del rostro y este pareciera reaccionar-

 **Leo** : No lo sé... nunca me habían hecho esto. -Me mira a los ojos y yo veo aquellos ojos azul intenso los cuales parecían mostrar un universo si eras muy detallado- Pero no voy a decir que fue malo.

Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? -Yo me siento a su lado- ¿Qué pasara con nosotros y con todos? -Lo miro esperando una respuesta de él-

 **Leo** : Aun no comprendo al 100 % las emociones Bonnibel, ¿te importaría seguir enseñándome? -Aquellas imple palabras lograron calmar todo aquel dolor que había sentido-

Por supuesto que sí, Cosmos. -Lo abrazo a lo cual él corresponde el abrazo- Pero aún tengo duda sobre lo que eres.

 **Leo** : Preferiría que sólo tú fueras quien supiera esto, no quiero involucrarnos en lo que pudiera pasar. -Pues entiendo ese punto- Si quieres, puedo enseñarte más de lo que soy. -Yo asiento y me recargo en él- Gracias por no odiarme.

Puede que sea algo molesto lo que haces, pero ya veo porque lo haces... Pero ahora sé que no tengo de que preocuparme, Cosmos. -Lo aprieta más fuerte tras desprenderme de todo aquello y sentirme cálida en aquel lugar frio-

 **Leo** : Prefiero el nombre Leo, es mejor cuando dices Leo en vez de Cosmos. -Sonrió de lado para poder soltar una carcajada mientras me acurruco en él-

Muy bien, Leo. Me alegro saber que volviste a nuestro lado... a mi lado. -Alzo la vista para poder ver a Leo... sonreír. Puedo decir que no fui la única que se sorprendió de ello (Inferius estaba como... «No puede ser»), pero aquella sonrisa me demostró los frutos de todo este tiempo que pasamos a su lado, aprendiendo uno del otro-

 **Leo** : Yo también, pero creo que es momento de regresar junto a todos, ¿no lo crees, Bonnibel? -Se levanta y me extiende la mano a lo cual yo acepto y con delicadeza juntamos a todos nuestros amigos y aparecimos en mi laboratorio y poder hacer que ellos crean que fueron curados-

* * *

 **Fin del P.O.V**

-En la enfermería del dulce renio, tanto como Finn y Jake se encontraban despertando después de ser curados de los Zaniots-

 **Finn** : Hum... princesa... ¡Princesa, Ricardio volvió con un nuevo y mejorado cuerpo con el que nos dio nuestras pataditas! -Reacciona al ver que Leo estaba viendo en una silla- Oh, hola Leo.

 **Dp** : Descuida Finn, Leo y yo nos encargamos de derrotarlo y traerlos a todos aquí. -Se retira para poder ver a Jake levantarse pesadamente-

 **Finn** : ¿Y qué hace el rey helado aquí? -Señala al carcamal helado-

 **Leo** : Bonnibel le hizo un corazón artificial a Simón con unos ligamentos, nervios, maracas, dulce y un poco de energía que le di, no tendrás que preocuparte por él, Finn. -Le sacude el cabello sonriendo un poco dejando callados a los 3 varones restantes-

 **Rh** : Worales, eso si esta intenso. -Sin habla por ver la acción de su amigo-

 **Jake** : Leo, ¿te encuentras bien? -Se para a su lado-

 **Leo** : Descuida Jake. -Mira a Bonnibel- Ahora lo estoy, pero creo que alguien quiere decirte algo. -Jake se acerca a Arcoíris para recibir aquella respuesta-

-Bonnibel se acerca a Leo recargándose en él mientras es abrazada por él, recibiendo un «Awww, cosita» de Finn por empezar a creer que algo si cambio en su amigo-

-Por dé mientras en el cuarto de la creación de los hermanos de Cosmos-

 **Serenity** : No esperaba que la consiguiera tan rápido. -Cruzándose de brazos, ahora sólo pueden mirar desde la distancia porque Cosmos decidió entrar aún más a ese universo-

 **Bellator** : Pero esto aún no interfiere en nuestros planes, ¿o sí? -Al lado suyo empieza a mover el orbe como si de un televisor fuera para que pudieran ver-

 **Serenity** : No, esto no interfiere en nuestro plan, sólo tendremos que esperar un poco más otra vez para que deje otra abertura. -Se levanta para empezar a crear los planos de otros escritos-

 **Bellator** : Si tú lo dices. Aun no puedo creer que esa alimaña se atreviera a estar en nuestra presencia, fue divertido mientras duro. -Acompañándola a crear, recuerdan cuando Inferius intento hacerles frente-

 **Serenity** : Y lo fue, pero tendremos que trabajar para no levantar sospechas, ahora empecemos. -Cada quien entro a un cuarto en específico cortando la conversación para seguir con sus deberes-

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **No puede ser, en serio estaba demasiado entusiasmado por llegar a este capítulo. Aunque pueda decir que el perdón fue demasiado rápido, decidí juntarlos en un especial.**

 **Quería poder llegar a esta parte de la historia ya que ahora Leo tendrá una mejor percepción y tendrá un mayor papel en la historia.**

 **Este ha sido a mi parecer el segundo mejor capítulo que he escrito por el momento, siendo el capítulo 0 el primero.**

 **Nuevas cosas aparecerán en la historia, decidí utilizar una mejor temática para poder diseñar cada capítulo, espero y haya servido.**

 **Diciendo otras cosas, creo que el siguiente capítulo saldrá a final de mes ya que quiero organizar la nueva saga propia fuera de los capítulos de la serie y debo tener en cuenta más detalles, creo que sería bueno hacer los capítulos así de largo; preguntaría por ello, pero suelen dar más vistas que comentarios.**

 **Estoy agradecido ya que lleva más de 500 vistas, aunque sé que es una historia que no suele llamar tanto la atención como otras donde hay emparejamientos comunes.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, eso quiere decir que en verdad les está gustando mi historia y espero seguir entreteniéndolos como yo me entretengo escribiéndola.**

 **Sin más, gracias por leer el capítulo.**

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas e incoherencias y nos vemos en otro capítulo, hasta pronto.**

 **Casi lo olvido, estoy intentando diseñar algunas escenas de las historias y subirlas a mi cuenta en DeviantArt, solo debo recordar a dibujar como lo hacia antes, la universidad consume tiempo nenes.**


	20. Capítulo 19 Final de temporada

**Capítulo 19. -Tranquilidad antes del caos-**

* * *

 **Hola, ¿Me extrañaron aquí?**

 **Pareciera que si dejé abandonado un poco esta historia, pero no, no conté que la Universidad si consume tiempo. Aparte la otra historia es más rápida de escribir que esta.**

 **Sin más, espero esten bien y aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste como a mí me gusta escribirlo.**

 **Decidí ponerle la canción que es importante para ayudar a que les guste más, sin más ... empecemos.**

* * *

 **Es obvio que la hora de la aventura no me pertenece y esto es con fines de entretener.**

 **-Acción que hacen-**

 **/Comentario mio/**

 ***Pensamiento ***

 **«Resaltar algo»**

 **(Aclaración o significado)**

* * *

-Unas enormes paredes de acero con un grosor de 1 metro, con bisagras de tungsteno soldadas a una pared de grafeno del mismo tamaño. Dentro de ellos se encontraban 2 personas frente a frente, una interrogaba a otra mientras el interrogado estaba sentado y frente el suyo una mesa-

Dp: * El sujeto 0 no ha respondido con resistencia ante la interrogación, parece ser que mi método está funcionando * Muy bien, mi anhelado galán, ¿crees poder contestar más preguntas? -Vestida con un traje de agente, lentes negras y su cabello recogido mira a Leo-

Leo: Creo que ha pasado bastante tiempo con Sicut Inferius. -La mira con duda- Pero seguiré contándome más de mi como lo prometí, Bonnibel. -Ella voltea la cara sin querer mirarlo- Muy bien, agente Bonnie. -Ella sonríe-

Dp: Empecemos desde el comienzo otra vez. -Saca una tableta donde estaba suspirando de lo que decía-

Dp: ¿Qué es tu especie?

Leo: Somos entidades creadas para poder establecer un plano donde un conjunto de todo lo que conviene es una secuencia donde hay reglas y impuestas.

Dp: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Leo: Creamos todo lo que tu mente puede y no puedes entender

Dp: ¿Hay más cómo tú?

Leo: No, pero, sí de mi especie. Son mis hermanos, Serenity Custo y Bellator Custo.

Dp: ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes?

Leo: Bellator se dedica a moldear los cuerpos que abarcaran todas las dimensiones, realidades y universos. Abarcar el poder que los regirá tanto en cantidad como en voluntad, a la orden de cuando llegue el final de un algo. Serenity se encarga de amoldar las diferentes personalidades, emociones y sentimientos que comprenden un ser todo, da el comienzo cuando debe ser dado. Yo me encargo de juntar todo lo anterior en un algo, manejo de las variedades de energía, el tiempo y el equilibrio de todo. También me dedico a todo lo que puedas, recolectar la información y guardarla para luego destruir los escritos y empezar desde 0 todo.

Dp: Espera, ¿acaso son omniscientes, omnipresentes y omnipotentes?

Leo: Yo sólo sé lo que él creó; podre ser todo poderoso en lo que creo, pero no fuera de ello; y no estoy en todos lados, pero si recibo información de todos lados.

Dp: Muy bien leo, creo que solo te preguntare eso por hoy, no quiero volver a ver los temas de la conversación. -Ambos salen del cuarto para caminar por los pasillos-

Leo: Me gustaría también hacerte preguntas, Bonnibel. -Pregunta llamando a atención-

Dp: Por supuesto Leo, pero antes queríamos preguntar otra cosa, dejando de lado este tema. -Leo asiente- ¿A dónde te diriges con Finn y Jake?

Leo: Voy a acompañarlos en una de sus aventuras por buscar un individuo para poder medir sus fuerzas. -Ella frunce el ceño con preocupación- Descuida, no me volveré a ir sin decirte, lo prometo. -La abraza y se retira desapareciendo-

Dp: Muy bien ... Leo. -Con una sonrisa, ella empieza a caminar y detenerse para ver a su gente- Espero ahora poder pensar claramente.

Inferius: Nadie piensa tan claro como Gran C, después de todo, él es el responsable de la mente de todos. -Resuena en su cabeza-

Dp: Ese no era el punto, pero es bastante cómodo saber que todo estará bien junto a él. -Empieza a caminar hacia su laboratorio-

Inferius: Yo no diría que todo estaría bien junto a Gran C, después de todo, es alguien más importante y duradero de lo que tú eres. -Argumentando rascándose la oreja para luego tirar cerumen-

Dp: ¿A qué te refieres con ello? Al fin y al cabo, soy inmortal ahora. -Se mira al espejo y no nota ninguna diferencia en su apariencia- Sigo siendo bella y joven, y la edad en ambos ya paso un parámetro común.

Inferius: No me refiero a un "duradero", princesa. Gran C es algo con lo que no se puede medir. Pero dejare ese problema para ustedes, ahora, ve a donde esta él.

Dp: ¿Por qué iba a ir con él cuando dijo que iba a ir con Finn y Jake? -Sigue caminando con la interrogante-

Inferius: Porque estoy dentro de tu cabeza y sé que quieres estar más tiempo con él, te conozco princesa. Que me diría que puedo ver lo pensamientos más pervertido cuando ... -Es aventado violentamente por el repentino golpe en la cabeza que ella se dio contra el muro- ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarme? -Se levanta adolorido-

Dp: Leo me dio una regeneración como disculpa y el poder dañarte en mi mente mientras yo decida hacerlo. -Despega la cabeza la cual tenía una herida brotando sangre de ella / No sé si sangra sangre o dulce, digamos que es sangre / -

Inferius: Esta güera está loca. -Se estabiliza- Pero eso también explica porque ya no usas mi magnifico y bello regalo. -Marca el hecho de que ya no usa el brazalete que le dio-

Dp: Eso ya no es necesario, Leo me dio ahora un mecanismo más eficiente de defensa, pero dejare el cambio que hiciste a mi corona. -Camina hacia el balcón- Bueno, entonces vamos. -Salta del balcón sorprendiéndolo-

Inferius: ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cordura?!, ¡Hay métodos de suicidio más sencillos e indoloros! -Junta sus manos transportando a la princesa a varios metros donde estaban ellos-

Dp: Gracias por el trasporte. -En su cabeza, Inferius está en un análisis que dice: Sabía que tú ibas a hacer más corto el viaje, ya estoy conociéndote.

Inferius: ... -Esta en silencio- Hahaha, al menos ya empiezas a conocerme princesa, no cabe duda de que serás una buena persona a la que puedo molestar. Me retiro a ver más y oscuros secretos sobre Leo ... adiosito. -Eso borro la sonrisa de la princesa para cambiar a un rubor-

-Mientras con Finn, Jake y Leo-

Finn: ¡No me puedo creer que decidieras jugar en vez de tener esta victoria para nosotros! ¡Jake! -Enojado, le grita a Jake-

Jake: No es que no quiera eso Finn, pero debo seguir jugando para que nadie me quite el puesto. -Le contesta sin dejar de jugar-

Leo: El nivel más alto que yo tengo Jake, aun te falta para alcanzarme. -Se gana una mirada de «No estás ayudando» de Finn-

Finn: No puedo creerlo Jake. -Golpea las manos de Jake que hace que su juego se caiga y este se destruya mientras que un mensaje de amor es Jake por haber jugado en ella todo este tiempo-

Leo: Eso se vio bastante interesante. -De pronto empieza a llover- Vaya, parece que sería mejor cubrirnos, ¿No lo creen? -Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Jake agrandó su puño y golpeó a Finn mandándolo lejos y ocasionando una pelea entre hermanos-

-La pelea se fue a otro rumbo mientras que les seguían tranquilamente por Leo y Bonnibel el cual todavía no estaba oculto-

Dp: ¿Por qué se están pelean?, creo que debo seguirlos. -Sin querer, pisa un pedazo de madero que hace que esta caiga por una vereda mal formada y mojada mientras suelta un grito-

-Leo voltea a el lugar y sin ver nada, decide seguir la pelea de ambos hermanos-

Dp: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! -Cayendo en un charco de lodo que se acabó de formar- Maldita ... lluvia. -Trata de levantarse, pero la caída le desgarro el talón- ¡Auch !, creo que tardara en regenerarse.

-Cojeando una pierna, sigue su camino lentamente-

Dp: Genial, acabo de perder los chicos y ahora me encuentro sola. -Se siente y mira su reflejo para verla toda sucia y desarreglada- Ojalá pudiera estar con ellos.

Inferius: ¡He escuchado el pesar de alguien, aquí está el poderoso Inferio! -La tierra se parte para mostrar un Inferius emergiendo de esta mientras las llamas avivan su imponente imagen-

Dp: Eres tú, pensé que sería algo más interesante. -Se sacó el pelo de su cabello-

Inferius: Creo que nunca se sorprende, aunque sea una vez, princesa. -Seca una roca para poder sentarse- Y dime, ¿acaso decidiste empezar con la fangoterapia? Usted es joven por mucho tiempo.

Dp: Que gracioso Inferius (Sarcásticamente). Estaba siguiéndolos, pero los perdí de vista y resbalé. -Dice mientras Inferius se vuelve a para mirar hacia donde estaban los chicos-

Inferius: Tranquila princesa, no vamos a desaparecer otra vez ... a menos que «ÉL» lo decida. -Ella lo mira sin entender- No me hagas caso, suelo decir tonterías en cualquier momento Pero tú deberías hablar con él si aún te sientes desorientados por lo que paso.

Dp: ¿De qué hablas Inferius ?, yo estoy completamente bien. -Parece tener derecho con los brazos en las caderas, se va haciendo de lado mientras su mirada se vuelve azul por el dolor que aún tenía.

Inferius: Eres el tercer escrito, sin un papel fundamental, que pudo ver un Gran C como es ... No es fácil digerir eso, me retiro princesita del barro, ya que él esta cercas de aquí. -Desaparece-

-Ella voltea a los costados y mira a Leo subiendo con 2 inconscientes Finn y Jake-

Dp: Hola Leo, ¡auch! -Ella desiste por el dolor, Leo deja a los chicos en el suelo y se acerca-

Leo: Tú tiene lastimado el tendón de Aquiles Bonnibel, La regeneración No hará efecto sino se mantienes en descanso. Yo te llevare devuelta a tu cuarto. -La toma en sus brazos y emprende al dulce reino-

Dp: ¿Vas a dejarlo solos? -Apunta a Finn y Jake-

Leo: Ellos pueden arreglárselas, además, ya los curé. Lo importante eres tú. -Caminan un rato en silencio, hasta que ella decide romperlo-

Dp: Discúlpame Leo, por esto. -Con pena- Por creer que puedo con esto. -Se recarga afectivamente en él-

Leo: Esto tomara más tiempo para ambos Bonnibel, también es algo raro para mi demostrar sentimientos... A veces me confundo con lo que pienso y lo que siento. -Se detiene-

Dp: Creo que esto será bastante lento para ambos, ¿no lo crees?

Leo: Posiblemente Bonnibel. -Él sigue su camino-

-Ya pasando unos días, Finn y Jake habían ido con la princesa flama para poder pasar tiempo con ella. Pero ella estaba algo desanimada, y eso se debía porque no se sentía cómoda en su nueva casa. Ellos preguntaron el motivo y ella responde que extraña unas velas que le habían dado, que podría calmarse con ellas-

-Retirándose en su viaje, ella decide esperarlos en su casa-

Inferius: Parece que todo está yendo de maravilla para ti, Phoebe. -Toma por sorpresa a la princesa-

Pf: ¿Es usted Inferius? -Se levanta buscándolo- Quería darle las gracias.

Inferius: No sigas buscando, recuerda que estoy en tu pequeña y caliente cabeza... eso sonó de doble sentido. -Ella detiene su búsqueda-

Pf: ¿A qué se refiere? -Pregunta con inocencia-

Inferius: Nada para tu edad. Por cierto, ¿por qué ibas a agradecerme?

Pf: Lo que pasa es que quería darle las gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo. -Una pequeña referencia que él pudo ver- Gracias por ayudarme cuando más lo necesite.

Inferius: Es conmovedor, pero no es a mí a quien debes de agradecer. -Eso la sorprende- Debes agradecer a quien está afuera de tu casa esperando que salgas.

-Ella camina a su ventana para divisar que si había alguien afuera-

Pf: No es... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Leo?, ¿o no? -Con duda si le atino al nombre-

Inferius: El mismo.

Pf: ¿Él fue quien evito que destruyera el planeta?, pero también hizo llorar a la dulce princesa... creo que debería agradecerle de igual manera. -Se prepara para salir-

Inferius: No te asuste de lo que suela decir, no está acostumbrado aun a sus nuevas emociones, suerte. -Deja de escucharse su voz y ella decide salir-

-Ya afuera, logra mirar que estaba sentado al borde del risco mirando el río/lago. Ella se acerca lentamente y extiende su mano para tocarlo-

Leo: Un gusto poder saludarle nuevamente, princesa flama. -Se levanta y ella mira que es más alto de lo que pensaba-

 **P.O.V Princesa flama. /Para hacerlo más fluido/**

* * *

Leo: ¿Acaso dije algo malo? -Parece medir casi 2 metros de alto-

No, es sólo que me sorprende verlo aquí. Pensé que estaría en... Bueno, no tengo un lugar pensado en donde estuviera usted.

Leo: Descuida, decidí venir para poder conocernos. Pienso que cuando nos conocimos no fue en el mejor momento. -Se rasca la cabeza soltando una leve sonrisa-

Sí, pude ver que la llamada «dulce princesa» estaba muy preocupada por usted. De hecho, cualquiera estaría preocupada o preocupado si alguien se le desapareciera, por tanto, tiempo. -Veo que su mirada cae un poco-

Leo: Sí, pero a veces suceden cosas las cuales uno no puede evitar. (Toca aparentemente su núcleo). ¿No te ha pasado algo así? -Voltea a verme-

Bueno, siempre estuve encerrada en una lampara porque según mi padre era muy peligrosa y malvada... fue casi toda mi vida. -Aprieto mi puño por recordarlo- Ya no me gusta recordar eso.

Leo: Veo que tienes grandes problemas con tu padre, princesa flama. ¿Te gustaría contarme cómo te sientes?, dicen que soy bueno escuchando y aconsejando. -Lo conozco por primera vez bien y ahora ya quiere que le cuente mis problemas-

-Algo en mi me dice que lo haga, parece que él emite una confianza por ser alguien muy neutro- Muy bien, señor Leo.

Lo que pasa es que como dije, mi padre me encerró en aquella lampara desde que era una pequeña bebé. Siempre veía al reino desde la separación de mi cuarto a una pequeña ventana que estaba ahí. Al principio no recibía ninguna respuesta o comentario de mi padre, siempre me metía a la cabeza el hecho de que como herramos gente de fuego, nuestra labor era ser malvados y violentos ante todos.

Yo caí en esa idea, y cada día en mi crecía un gran odio por mi padre y una satisfacción por la violencia y destruir todo.

-Lo veo mirándome atentamente, como si no quisiera perderse de ningún detalle-

Dígame una cosa señor Leo, ¿usted ha tenido algunos problemas similares? -Él se sorprende y aleja su mirada al acantilado-

Leo: Con mi crea...digo, padre. Nunca entable una relación que no fuera trabajar. Sólo puedo decirte que desde que tengo memoria empecé a trabajar... ni siquiera conozco bien a mis hermanos porque fui separados de ellos cuando trabajamos. -Eso se escucha triste-

¿Y no quisieras convivir con ellos?

Leo: Sería agradable, pero aun soy nuevo entendiendo al mundo, como tú, princesa flama. -Coloca su mano en mi hombro y fue sorprendente ver que esta no se quemaba-

Espero y pueda ser feliz con su familia, señor Leo. -Al decirlo, veo como el señor Leo abre sorprendido sus ojos como si no esperaba oír eso- ¿Dije algo malo?

Leo: Para nada, sólo me recordaste algo que me dijo alguien hace mucho tiempo. (Leo mira a la princesa flama y tiene un fugaz recuerdo de aquella persona que parecía tener más en su cabeza)

¿Quién era?, claro, si me permite saberlo.

Leo: Se llamaba Stella... no me había dado cuenta que tienes algo de parecido con ella. -Parece que en verdad tiene una algo más con ella-

¿Y qué paso con ella? -Veo como su tranquilidad cambia a una de culpa- Disculpe, no era mi intención preguntar eso.

Leo: Descuida, tienes duda, y a mí me gusta responder las dudas... es algo en lo que soy muy bueno. -Parece que se le subió el ánimo- Ella alguna vez fue mi protegida, pero fue en un momento algo poco favorable para ella.

¿Y la extrañas? -Ahora él dirige otra vez su mirada al acantilado otra vez-

Leo: En su momento no, pero últimamente estoy teniendo recuerdos de ella... creo que le hubiera gustado poder verme feliz, aunque hubiera sido mejor que yo lo hubiera estado con ella. -Eso se oye triste-

Yo creo que toda padre o madre debe de estar orgulloso de su hijo o hija, aunque no es en mi caso. Creo que debes de saber que mi padre me mantuvo encerrada durante casi toda mi vida... lo odio tanto por eso. -No quería recordar eso-

Leo: Pues tal vez debas vivir otra. -Eso llama mi atención-

¿A qué se refiere, señor Leo?

Leo: Veras, a veces las personas suelen darse cuenta que tienen 2 vidas. Una comienza cuando naces, y la otra cuando decides vivirla. Creo que tú puedes empezar otra vida. -Eso se escuchó profundo-

Señor Leo, si usted dice no entender las emociones, ¿cómo es que puede afectarlas tan fácilmente?

Leo: El saber influye en muchas cosas. Para conservar el equilibrio, debemos mantener unido lo interno y lo exterior, lo visible e invisible, lo comprensible y lo incomprensible; sólo ahí, podrás conseguir un equilibrio en tu ser.

Pero, ¿y si no logro conseguir paz aun con el equilibrio?

Leo: Bueno, nunca dije que todo tu ser estará bien, dependerá de ti escoger cuando estarás bien y cuando no. Al fin y al cabo, eres un pequeño fuego el cual puede convertirse en una potente luz que iluminara sus más oscuros momentos, o ser aquello que incinera todo a su paso. (Se levanta) Eso es algo de lo interesante de vivir.

Señor Leo, me gustaría que pudiera ayudarme. Finn y Jake lo hacen, pero algo en usted me dice que es alguien experimentado en escoger caminos.

Leo: En verdad te pareces mucho a ella, tratándome con mucha formalidad, aun con el poco tiempo que nos hemos visto. Acepto ayudarte, haré lo mejor que este a mi alcance. -Él revuelve mi cabello a lo que me da gracia- Ya es momento de que descanses, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento, princesa flama.

-El señor Leo empieza a alejarse mientras se despide-

Mi nombre es Phoebe, nos vemos después, señor Leo. -Me despido de él y entro nuevamente a mi casa-

 **Fin del P.O.V**

* * *

Inferius: ¿Cómo fue tu experiencia con Gran C? -Resuena en su cabeza-

Pf: Debo decir que fue muy cálido tener una grata conversación con él, espero poder vernos nuevamente. -Contenta, decide acostarse en su cama-

Inferius: Es algo de su encanto de inocencia, mejor descansa tus motores, que las cosas se pondrán más entretenidas a partir de ahora. -Cesa dejándola dormir tranquilamente al ver que alguien que parecía entenderla le ayudaría-

-Pasando los días, Leo se encontraba en el lugar de la razón, entablando una conversación con su creador-

* * *

Cosmos: Ahora las cosas son más claras, es sorprendente la cantidad de ideas que he tenido. -Habla con entusiasmo-

 _ **ÉL: Pareces muy animado, Cosmos. Es confortante verlo. -Resuena-**_

Cosmos: Gracias a usted, mi productividad ha aumentado y he podido comprender y sentirme mejor cuando estoy con ellos. No sé por qué no acepte esa actualización. -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: Cosmos, es bueno que ahora veas mejor esos escritos, pero no puedes basarte solamente en esa actualización. Llenaras el espacio y volverás a como estabas antes. Debes entenderlo y unirlo con tu núcleo, sólo así podrás entender completamente. -Resuena-**_

Cosmos: Lo entiendo, gracias por haber escuchado lo que quería decirle. -Habla-

 _ **ÉL: He, he, he. Cosmos, parece ser que aquella princesa de dulce si te está afectándote. Nunca te habías dirigido a mí con tanta naturalidad. -Resuena-**_

Cosmos: Disculpe por mi atrevimiento, creador. -Se disculpa-

 _ **ÉL: No te preocupes, Cosmos. Ahora ve con ella. -Resuena-**_

-Acto seguido, Cosmos empieza a desaparecer dejando a su creador-

 _ **ÉL: Espero y puedas con lo que está por venir, Cosmos. -Resuena-**_

* * *

-Al llegar a Ooo, Leo se encuentra en una casa del árbol vacía-

Leo: Hola... Finn, Jake. -Camina a un estante donde había una nota en ella-

Nota:

* * *

Leo, nos dirigimos al dulce reino por una llamada de la princesa sobre una aparente invasión de Gunters. Puede que suene raro, pero eran muchos, nos asimilaban en cada acción y eran verdes.

Pero sin más, esperemos y vuelvas pronto.

Con cariño, Finn y Jake.

.

Posdata, ya no hay pan.

* * *

Leo: Gunters verdes... eso explica la presencia oscura. -Saliendo de la casa, observa desde la lejanía un enorme humo saliendo de aquel lugar famoso- Ya empezó en el dulce reino. -Emprendiendo el camino, de su bolsillo empieza a salir una luz proyectando algo-

Dp: ¡Leo, ¿dónde estás?! -Suena exaltada desde la proyección-

Leo: Estaba en «el lugar de la razón» hablando con «ÉL», ¿sucede algo malo? -Se queda perpleja por su tranquilidad-

Dp: Me alegra que estés pasando tiempo con tu creador, pero ahora te necesitamos. Han podido dominar a mis guardias bananas (/Se que serían «guardias plátano, pero suena más bonito decir el nombre de aquella fruta en inglés»/), destruido mis defensas y ahora están acorralándonos.

Leo: O ellos son muy bueno, o tus defensas son pésimas, Bonnibel. -Eso no le pareció bien-

Dp: Leo... ¿podrías mostrarme dónde estás? Y ¿de dónde vez al dulce reino? -Leo asiente y le muestra con la proyección todo el lugar- Perfecto, ¿podrías disparar una descarga de protones a tu frente, con una inclinación de 22°?

Leo: No veo el inconveniente, pero, ¿para qué? -Con duda, ella esquivaba a los Gunters del otro lado-

Dp: Quiero ver si eso los distrae. *Era más fácil que hiciera esas cosas cuando no podía entender tanto* Por favor.

Leo: Bien. -Levantando su brazo a los grados pedidos, Leo acumula energía y de esta se desprende un poderoso rayo el cual impacta con los golems o los monstruos que Gunter había creado destruyéndolos al momento- Creo que le di a algo.

Dp: Descuida Leo, gracias por ayudarme, pero ocupo que aun vengas aquí. -Se termina la transmisión y Leo decide volver a emprender el viaje, pero es nuevamente sorprendido por alguien-

Rh: ¡Hola, mejor amigo! Tiempo sin verte, ¿cuánto fue, 1 día, tal vez 2? -Se para al dado suyo. Leo nota que está muy golpeado y con las ropas rotas-

Leo: Hola Simón, ¿qué paso que terminaras en ese estado tan deplorable? -Le levanta un trozo de tele que cayo-

Rh: Esto. -Se mira a sí mismo- No fue nada, unos torpes intentaron que me uniera en su ridícula secta o grupo, pero decidí que era poco para alguien como yo. -Con el ego alto intentaba ocultar la tremenda golpiza que se pudo salvar por poco-

Leo: Bueno, me dirigía al dulce reino. ¿Quieres acompañarme? -Señala al dulce reino-

Rh: Claro, estaba buscando mi ojo demoniaco. ¿Tal vez alguien ahí los venda? Por cierto, amigo, te noto diferente. ¿Te cortaste el cabello? (Leo aún tiene el cabello largo) -Señala a su cabello-

Leo: De hecho, es más largo. -Se toma una mecha de cabello- ¿Crees que debo cortármelo?

Rh: Pues lo que sea de cada quien, te sigo conociendo de igual manera. -Ambos se dirigen al dulce reino- ¡Casi lo olvido Leo! Ocupo que me ayudes en formar una canción para poder conquistar a las preciosas princesa.

Leo: No sé si sería de mucha ayuda, pero creo que, para canciones, Marceline sería la mejor opción. -Enfática a la vampira- De hecho, llevo rato sin verla.

Rh: Podrías ayudarnos y yo te ayudare en lo que quieras.

Leo: Agradezco el gesto. -Sin más, ya llegando al reino vieron que aun con el ataque no planeado de Leo, Gunter casi destruye a los guardias de chicle y conquista los reinos. Pero todo eso era porque se robó el ojo demoniaco del rey helado y este le reclamo que parecía que ahora le gustaba el reguetón o algo así-

-Ya resuelto el problema de Gunter, Leo y el rey helado se encontraban buscando unos papeles en un cuarto donde habían amontonadas varias cosas de antes de la guerra-

Rh: ¿Qué es esto?

Leo: Es un contador Geiger, sirve para medir los niveles de radiación y partículas ionizantes en un radio.

Rh: ¿Y esto?

Leo: Es un anemógrafo, mide la dirección velocidad del viento y deducir el tipo de clima que habrá en el lugar.

Rh: ¿Y esto?

Leo: Es un estilófono, es un instrumento musical. -Mira algo en el suelo- ¿Qué es esto?

Rh: Eso es un libro, si lo quieres, tómalo. ¡Perfecto! Ya tengo lo que quería. -Guarda unos papeles en su barba- Ahora, ¿sabes dónde vive Marceline? -Gunter le gana a Leo con un graznido- ¿En una cueva?, ni modo. Vamos Leo.

-Ambos viajando a una dirección, eran vistos por la lejanía por Finn y Jake quienes estaban haciendo un patrullaje para ver si el rey helado no cometía ningún acto ilícito-

Finn: ¿A dónde se dirigirán Leo y el rey helado? -Deja unos binoculares a un lado-

Jake: No lo sé, pero tal vez el rey helado se aproveche de Leo y quiera hacer algo abrumador para alguien. -Se cruza de brazos-

Finn: Debemos ir a detenerlos. -Sin más, ambos hermanos deciden seguirlos-

-En otra parte, en una casa dentro de una cueva, Marceline se encontraba tocando una canción con su bajo-

Marceline: Ya no sé si proseguir o acabar de una vez con esto Siento un dolor profundo si te soy honesto Luego apareciste tú y se llenó mi vacío Aun que fue un instante el dolor desapareció... Debes dejar de pensar en eso Marcy. -Deja su bajo para flotar de lado a lado en su casa-

¿?: ¡Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?! -Al escuchar el grito, ella observa desde la ventana a un viejo azul con una gran barba, una corona, y vestido de una túnica azul oscuro-

Marceline: Oh no. -Saliendo de su casa azotando la puerta, sobresalta a quienes venían- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! -Le apunta con enojo- ¡Vete!

Rh: Vamos, sólo quiero crear una canción para poder conquistar a muchas lindas princesas. -Con sus manos asimila la forma de las mujeres-

Marceline: ¡No te ayudare a hacer algo como eso! -Refuta con vergüenza por creer que haría algo así-

Leo: Hola Marceline, tiempo sin verte. -A su lado llega Leo cargando la batería del rey helado-

Marceline: Oh... Hola Leo, me da mucho gusto poder verte otra vez. *¡Guarda silencio, yo interna* -Se golpea levemente la cabeza intentando cubrir su rubor-

Leo: ¿Te sucede algo Marceline? -Deja las cosas a un lado mientras camina a ver si se encontraba bien- No pareces tener hipertermia severa, ¿en serio te encuentras bien? -Frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, eso le tomo la atención-

Marceline: No Leo, me encuentro bien. -Se calma un poco-

Leo: Ya veo, me alegro saber que estas bien. -En eso, Marceline mira que Leo le da una pequeña sorprendiéndola. Sus ojos brillaron por aquel acto dirigido de él a ella-

-Mientras ello estaba en lo suyo, el rey helado miraba analizando la situación y ver si podría sacarle provecho, hasta que su cerebro ideo un plan-

Rh: Oye Marceline, que tal si te propongo un trato. -La toma dejando a lado a Leo- ¿Qué tal si puedes estar un tiempo con Leo si me ayudas a escribir mi canción?

Marceline: ¡Qué!, digo, ¿cómo puedes asegurar eso? -Pregunta sin creerle al anciano gélido-

Rh: Tu tranquila chamaca, oye, colega Leo. ¿No te importaría quedarte después de? -Dice señalándolo-

Leo: No tengo algún plan el día de hoy, no me molestar estar aquí, pero eso depende si Marceline acepta que yo...

Marceline: Sí, puedes quedarte. *Cálmate Marceline*

Rh: Pues lo que sea de cada quien, vamos a tocar nuestra canción, amigos. -Todos se adentran a la casa-

Marceline: Muy bien, ¿qué tipo de canción quieres tocar? -Conecta su onmichord (es un sistema electrónico de instrumento musical introducido en 1981 y fabricado por la Corporación Musical Instrument Suzuki. Por lo general se dispone de una placa de toque y botones y de acordes disminuidos) esperando tocar su canción-

Rh: Oh, ya lo sé. -Saca muchos papeles con escritos impresos en estos- Tal vez podamos encontrar inspiración con algunos de estos.

Marceline: Okey... ¿Tú qué opinas Leo? -Pregunta esperando una opinión que complemente la canción-

Leo: Depende de a quién quieres darle aquella canción. Por ejemplo, a Bonnibel le gustan las canciones clásicas y el rock, a Finn el rap y electrónica, Jake la de instrumento y clásicas, y a ti Marceline, recuerdo que te gustaban las canciones con un sentido emotivo profundo. Creo que eso sería lo mejor, ¿no? -Ambos estaban perplejos-

Marceline: Wow Leo, no creí que te fijaras en eso. -Dice aun con la impresión de ello-

Leo: Soy bueno observando. -Argumenta-

Rh: Ya lo sé, vamos a tocar chicos. Y uno, y dos, y tres...

* * *

Princesa Slime, ¿qué te dan?

Princesa Flama, tienes fama.

Princesa Mora, siempre te demoras.

Todas las princesas son bonitas, pero.

¡Oh Dulce Princesa!, nadie es como esa.

Yo afuera estoy.

Y así lo sé yo.

Oye Princesa, ¿recibiste mi texto?

Con la foto de mis conejotes.

Y ejercito mis pechitos.

Si te gustan te mando una foto.

¡Oh Dulce Princesa¡

Necesito a alguien.

O quien sea.

No me importa quién.

Solito Estoy.

Alguien dígame por qué estoy tan mal.

* * *

-Simón rompe en llanto mientras empieza a congelar el techo de la casa de Marceline por la pena de que en verdad él estaba solo y quería la presencia de alguien a su lado-

Marceline: ¡Oye, ya basta! -Intenta detener la destrucción de su casa-

Rh: ¡No!, estamos en la mejor parte. ¡Quien sea!, ¡ámenme!, ¡ámenme!, ¡ámenme! -Pero es tacleado por Marceline en su intento de detenerlo-

Marceline: Deja de actuar como un loco. -Le dice en su cara-

Rh: Sólo quiero ser amado. -La empuja- Oh, lo siento por empujarte. -Y se retira a la cocina-

Marceline: Es un caso perdido. -Se lamenta por haber accedido a ayudarlo- ¿Tú qué opinas Leo?

Leo: Creo que deberías de decir lo que piensas, Marceline. -Se queda con la duda- ¿Aun recuerdas que entre en tus recuerdos? -Ella se colora por recordar aquel incomodo momento en su baño- Bueno, lo que pude ver fue a ti mirando a un hombro que aparentaba una gran edad, azulado y con una corona... la misma que la del rey helado, oh, mejor dicho, Simón Petrikov.

Marcelina: Entonces, ¿lo sabes? -Titubea un poco-

Leo: Simón sigue dentro de él, pero está muy escondido. -Eso la sorprendió- Quizás ya no pueda recordarte, pero es mejor que vayas y dejes que las cosas sigan su flujo.

Marceline: Okey Leo, iré a darle una oportunidad más. -Y lo deja solo-

Leo: Espero y puedas resolverlo, Marceline. -Esta mira a la ventana y luego desaparece dejando a los sobrevivientes en aquella casa donde podrían responder algunas cosas que los llevaron al ahora-

/La muerte no es más que la idea de un final completo, y la vida es la idea de lo que se está viviendo. Entonces, ¿quién decide cuando estamos vivos o muertos? ¿Quiénes lo eligieron, o nosotros?/

-Un sueño dio comienzo al trayecto final, Finn se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños riendo alegremente por lo que le pareciera gracioso. Un escenario algo desconcertante /bizarro no es la palabra nenes/ mientras algo empieza a colarse. Una masa oscura empieza a tomar tamaño mientras el héroe de antaño (Billy) intenta detenerlo, pero fue tarde y Finn despierta por el ulular del búho cósmico-

-Sorprendido, Finn despierta a su hermano por tener la misma pesadilla sobre alguien que atacaba a Billy, sin tener mucho ánimo, Jake se levanta a acompañar a Finn y Jake-

-Sin la compañía de Leo (ya que volvió a irse /pero ahora sólo por horas, días y cuando mucho, semanas/) ellos emprendieron un viaje a la cueva donde Billy estaba-

-Una vez con Billy, Finn le cuenta el sueño y Billy les invita derrotar al Lich y tener una heroica aventura con él. Después de salir, Billy les explica que tienen que recoger todas las gemas mágicas de todas las princesas y los cristales de poder del Rey Helado, pero tendrán que robarlas, ya que según Billy "no hay tiempo"; por lo que los 3 se dirigen a tomar las joyas de las coronas de diversas princesas en Ooo-

-En el momento de descanso, Jake le pregunta a Billy cuantas gemas aún les falta, y Finn revisa la mochila de Billy en busca de dulces, pero encuentra el Enchiridión, y sorprendido le pregunta por qué lo tiene. Billy dice que lo encontró en la boca de un oso, además de decir que es un libro muy poderoso que tiene poderes mágicos-

-Mientras gira una espada, el libro abre un compartimento donde irían las gemas robadas, el proyecta de su gema un rayo donde abre otra compuerta y muestra a un pequeño hombre (holograma) que dice que el Encriridión es un aparato el cual puede abrir puentes universales y a la cámara del tiempo del todo poderoso Prismo-

-Billy dice que ahí encerrara al Lich-

Dp: Me pregunto si Leo podría llevarme a buscar más elementos pesados en otros mundos. -Con sus experimentos, es sorprendida por Finn que entra rompiendo el techo- ¡AH! Finn, me asustaste. -Ve a Finn quitarse los escombros-

Finn: Princesa, necesito la gema de su corona. -Intenta tomarla son delicadeza-

Dp: No Finn, no puedes tener mi corona. -Intenta apartarlo, pero sin querer rasguña a Finn con unas tijeras- Finn, cuanto lo siento. -Molesto, él toma su corona rápidamente y se aleja- ¡No Finn, no es quien tú crees que es! -Sale corriendo-

-Mientras Finn corría colocando la última gema, el libro se torna negro mientras Billy a lo lejos le decía que le diera el libro-

-A su vez, uno de los Guardianes de Chicle se levanta y le lanza un rayo a Billy, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su verdadero rostro; él era, el Lich-

-Finn si creer que su héroe había sido asesinado por el Lich, este niega cualquier cosa e intenta destruir el libro a golpes, cosa que no funciono y este termina abriendo el portal-

Lich: Gracias Finn, sin ti no habría podido realizar esto. -Cuando iba a dar un paso, fue empujado por una poderosa ráfaga- ¡¿Pero qué?! -Mira a Inferius en su forma homo neo sapien expidiendo humo de su mano-

Inferius: Parece que eres alguien escurridizo. -Se acerca cada vez más- Pero es tú Fin, Lich. -Acumulando más energía, esta es disparada, pero se desvanece al hacer contacto con él- ¿Qué? -Mira su mano y decide disparar ahora con ráfagas más poderosas-

Lich: ¡JAJAJAJA! Parece que tu haz bajo la manga ha fallado, dulce princesa. -Rápidamente se adentra al portal, pero cuando Inferius iba a detenerlo, este fue rechazado, menos Finn y Jake entraron al portal y este se cerrara-

Dp: ¡¿Qué sucedió Inferius ?! -Se acerca a su amigo- ¡¿Por qué no lo destruiste ?!

Inferius: No lo sé ... -Mira sus manos- Esto es malo. -Al decir eso, una poderosa onda comienza a propagarse por todo el universo, destruyendo todo a su paso- Y se empeorará.

-Poco a poco, los hilos que formaban a la vida empiezan a desaparecer, la realidad empezaba a marchitarse y la onda poco a poco se acercaba a Bonnibel e Inferius-

-Ella cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero al abrirlos mira a alguien cubriéndolos con una especie de fuego azulado-

Dp: ¿Cosmos? -Frente a ambos, Cosmos estaba sosteniendo el último pilar de vida de este universo-

Cosmos: Llegue a tiempo, Bonnibel.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Con esto concluimos la cuarta temporada para darle paso a una saga extensa de los capítulos que siguen.**

 **Tarde mucho ya que tengo mejor organizada las ideas que usaré y el hecho de que la Universidad ahora si consume tiempo. Una rama de Ciencias de la salud si es extensa nenes.**

 **Ahora tardaré en subir el otro capítulo ya que ese si será extenso, creo que unas 15K palabras.**

 **Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo como a mi en escribirlo, si quieren entretenerse con mis historias, ahí están las otras y otras más en mi página de Wattpad por el mismo nombre donde pensaré en subir otra con la ayuda de un amigo.**

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

 **Sin más, me despido de ustedes y hasta pronto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Plus.**

Dp: Muy bien Leo, es hora de cortarle el cabello. -Lo sienta en una silla de peluquería, le pone su cubierta y saca unas tijeras y peine-

Leo: No veo el necesario cortarme el cabello, pero si tu insiste, adelante.

-Cortando el cabello de Leo, terminó dándole un estilo de rokero, esponjoso, cubriendo un ojo, en puntas y por FIB terminar con su estilo de pelo que siempre traía-

Dp: Perfecto Leo, así te vez mucho más guapo. -Abrazándole el brazo, ambos emprende otro camino sin percatarse que alguien entró por la ventana-

PEG: ¡OPG! Miren todo exquisito cabello que ahora es mío. -Arrojando el cabello de Leo como si oro fuera, la princesa grumosa reía por la victoria de tener todo ese cabello para ella sola-

(Ocurre después de la batalla contra los Gunters)

 **Fin**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20. Arco de FarmWorld 1/3 Primera parte -Aquí ya no es Ooo-**

* * *

 **Esta es el comienzo de uno de los 3 arcos más importantes que creare para esta historia.**

 **Esta trama será de algunos capítulos. Me he tomado el tiempo para poder pensar la historia, personajes y el cómo afectara este evento para la continuación de la serie.**

 **Historias de Cosmos e Inferius serán reveladas junto con la entrada de dudas para más adelante.**

 **Sin más, espero y disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Es obvio que «Hora de aventura» no me pertenece y esto es con el fin de entretener.**

* * *

 **-Acción que hacen-**

 ***Pensamiento***

 **«Resaltar algo»**

 **(Aclaración o significado)**

* * *

 **Previamente en «Hora de Aventura -Cosmos, la vida-»**

 **Finn** : Princesa, necesito la gema de su corona. -Intenta tomarla son delicadeza-

 **Dp** : No Finn, no puedes tener mi corona. -Intenta apartarlo, pero sin querer rasguña a Finn con unas tijeras- Finn, cuanto lo siento. -Molesto, él toma su corona rápidamente y se aleja- ¡No Finn, no es quien tú crees que es! -Sale corriendo-

-Mientras Finn corría colocando la última gema, el libro se torna negro mientras Billy a lo lejos le decía que le diera el libro-

-A su vez, uno de los Guardianes de Chicle se levanta y le lanza un rayo a Billy, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su verdadero rostro; él era, el Lich-

-Finn si creer que su héroe había sido asesinado por el Lich, este niega cualquier cosa e intenta destruir el libro a golpes, cosa que no funciono y este termina abriendo el portal-

 **Lich** : Gracias Finn, sin ti no habría podido realizar esto. -Cuando iba a dar un paso, fue empujado por una poderosa ráfaga- ¡¿Pero qué?! -Mira a Inferius en su forma homo neo sapien expidiendo humo de su mano-

 **Inferius** : Parece que eres alguien escurridizo. -Se acerca cada vez más- Pero es tú Fin, Lich. -Acumulando más energía, esta es disparada, pero se desvanece al hacer contacto con él- ¿Qué? -Mira su mano y decide disparar ahora con ráfagas más poderosas-

 **Lich** : ¡JAJAJAJA! Parece que tu haz bajo la manga ha fallado, dulce princesa. -Rápidamente se adentra al portal, pero cuando Inferius iba a detenerlo, este fue repelido, menos Finn y Jake que entraron al portal y este se cerrara-

 **Dp** : ¡¿Qué sucedió Inferius?! -Se acerca a su amigo- ¡¿Por qué no lo destruiste?!

 **Inferius** : No lo sé... -Mira sus manos- Esto es malo. -Al decir eso, una poderosa onda empieza a propagarse por todo el universo, destruyendo todo a su paso- Y se pondrá peor.

-Poco a poco, los hilos que formaban a la vida empiezan a desaparecer, la realidad empezaba a marchitarse y la onda poco a poco se acercaba a Bonnibel e Inferius-

-Ella cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero al abrirlos mira a alguien cubriéndolos con una especie de fuego azulado-

 **Dp** : ¿Cosmos? -Frente a ambos, Cosmos estaba sosteniendo el último pilar de vida de este universo-

 **Cosmos** : _Llegue a tiempo, Bonnibel._

* * *

 **Continuamos**...

 **P.O.V Bonnibel/Dulce princesa. /Todo el capítulo será así... o creo que todo el arco, aunque habrá partes donde no sea así. Continuemos/**

 **Cosmos** : _Llegue a tiempo, Bonnible._ -Voltee a ver a quién era al que le pertenecía aquella voz tan etérea e imponente-

Cosmos, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí. -Al intentar abrazarlo, él me rechaza- ¿Qué sucede Cosmos?

 **Cosmos** : _Es recomendable para ti que no suelte tu cabeza y aquella barrera que te estoy dando._ -Me veo a mi misma y noto la misma esencia de la cabeza de Cosmos envolviéndome- _¿Qué sucedió, Inferius?_

 **Inferius** : No sabría darte una respuesta certera Gran C, pero lo que paso antes fue que Finn y Jake fueron engañados por el Lich y este se fue por un portal a un cuarto donde cumplen deseos. -Es curioso ver a Inferius hablando tan formal a Cosmos- Creo que eso fue.

 **Cosmos** : _Ya veo... -Me mira- Me alegra el saber que estás tú a salvo. Pero esto es malo para ti._ -Mira el ambiente- _Los escritos de la vida fueron borrados, no editados._

 **Inferius** : ¿Borrados?, pero estas cosas ya están listas para que se cumplan. -Parece sorprendido como si eso nunca pasara-

Disculpen, Cosmos e Inferius. ¿A qué se refieren de que fueron borrados? -Los veo con duda, y ambas entidades se miran entre si-

 **Inferius** : Vera, su alteza. Los escritos son todo aquello que conforma lo que no lo conforman a ellos y es creación de estos. -No entiendo nada- ¿Cómo explicarlo?

 **Cosmos** : _Bonnibel, esto es como un escritor y su libro. Yo soy un escritor y todo lo que conoces y desconoces es un libro. Cuando el libro acaba, se guarda una copia de estos y este se elimina para darle paso a otro libro. El equivalente a lo que paso sería arrancar ciertas hojas._ -Puedo que eso es un poco más claro-

 **Dp** : Un momento, si yo soy parte del escrito de la vida... ¿por qué yo no fui eliminada? -Cosmos retira su mano sorprendiéndome-

 **Cosmos** : _Porque ahora ya no eres parte de estos escritos._ (Extiende su mano y aparece un orbe) _Aquí está tu escrito que contiene desde tu planeación hasta este momento, y se irá actualizando mientras yo lo tenga._

Entonces, ¿ya no soy parte de esto? -Miro a lo que quedo de un universo sin vida-

 **Cosmos** : _Ya no, ahora eres parte de un poco de los escritos personales que yo guardo. Pero debemos llevarte a otro lugar._ (Toma la atención de ambos) _Veré qué es lo que esa pasando. Inferius, lleva a Bonnibel a un lugar donde está la esencia que deje en Finn y Jake._

 **Inferius** : Como usted diga, Gran C. -Inferius abre una brecha- Vamos princesa.

Un momento. -Me acerco a Cosmos- Vendrás con nosotros después, ¿verdad? -Lo aprieta con fuerza para no soltarlo-

 **Cosmos** : _Yo volveré a tu lado, pero ocupo ver antes que es lo que está pasando._ -Se agacha hasta estar a su nivel- _No volveré a alejarme otra vez, lo prometo._ (Y sin más, ambos se retiran de aquel universo muerto)

-En otra parte-

* * *

 **Prismo** : Que extraño. -Desde su jacuzzi mira a su enorme televisión junto a un perro amarillo y un búho con escalas amarillas y cafés-

 **Jake** : ¿Qué sucede Prismo? -Pregunta mientras come un emparedado- ¿Acaso te aburriste de estar en el agua?

 **Prismo** : Nada de eso Jake, es solamente que algo está damnificando en el deseo de tu hermano. -Eso toma la atención de Jake- Parece ser que alguien pudo salvarse del deseo del Lich sin estar aquí.

 **Búho** : Pero eso es imposible, solamente las deidades ancestrales podemos hacerle algo así. -Se acerca al televisor-

 **Jake** : ¿Y quién podría ser quien se salvó? Posiblemente pudiera haber sido Leo, él tiene varias sorpresas. -Saca un pepinillo de un frasco- Y creo que tiene más poder del que nos dice.

 **Prismo** : De hecho, no es un él, si no, un ella. -Toma la atención de los 2- Véanlo por ustedes mismo. (En el planeta tierra /Lo abreviare así «FW» por FarmWorld/ se encontraban viendo una enorme cueva recubierta por paredes de hielo y nieve. En ella estaban 2 individuos que estaban tratando de orientarse)

 **Jake** : Espera... acaso es... ¡La dulce princesa! -En efecto, la gobernante de dulce estaba acompañada de otro joven con apariencia pálida y vestido de un traje (Y ella con sus ropas del capítulo de «Lo que estaba perdido» y un abrigo)- ¿Cómo es que llego ahí? Y ¿Quién la está acompañando? Él no es Leo.

 **Prismo** : No logro poder entrar o recibir información de ninguno de los 2, pareciera que nunca estuvieron. -En su menú de herramientas trata de seleccionarlos, pero estos marcaban un error- Y tampoco puedo editar en el mundo... Esto si se tornó bastante malo. -Saliendo del agua, decide hacer más presión, pero la imagen se pierde- ¡Ahora se fue la señal!

 **Jake** : Esto se puso feo.

 **-FW- /Ella será la protagonista de la historia, y cada vez que se vuelva a ver este universo, lo abreviare así/**

Genial, ahora no sabemos dónde estamos. (Refunfuñando por haber llegado de una manera un poco violenta y estar en un lugar frio) Aparte no puedes sacarnos y no sabemos nada de Leo.

 **Inferius** : Disculpe, su excelencia. Pero si Gran C debe de actuar es porque yo no soy alguien para ello. Y sobre el lugar, pues fue el más cercanos al que pude encontrar. (Exclama ofendido por la actitud de ella) Además, es Gran C, él nos encontrara de todas formas.

Sólo espero que nada malo pase por ahora. -Miro mi corona- Oye Inferius, ¿crees poder encoger mi corona o convertirla en otra cosa? -Se la entrega-

 **Inferius** : Primero me gritas y luego me pides un favor, todas las mujeres son iguales. (Convierte su corona en su brazalete) ¡Me salió!, digo, aquí está tu corona. -Me entrega el brazalete y decido volver a ponérmelo en mi antebrazo derecho- Al menos un, gracias.

Eso iba a decir. -Me detengo al ver una luz- Al fin, creo que ya encontramos la salida, no quiero morir congelada aquí. (Se abriga un poco más)

 **Inferius** : Aun eres inmortal y con una regeneración. Pero sigamos, que ya te noto más pálida. -Colocándose frente a mí, ambos proseguimos hasta llegar a la salida y estar presente a un gran terreno cubierto de hielo y nieve- Esto parece el reino helado.

Pero no lo es. -Señalo unas enormes montañas formando una 3 veces más grande de la que tenía el rey helado- Esto es familiar, pero distinto.

 **Leo** : Esto es porque es otra realidad. -Aparece a mí lado-

¡Leo! -Corro a abrazarlo- Me da mucho gusto que este aquí. -Y para mi mala suerte, Inferius se une al abrazo-

 **Inferius** : A mí también, Gran C. (Pero recibe una patada de ella mandándolo a rodar por una cuesta y formaba una gran bola de nieve) ¡Me vengare...! -Lo veo Gritar mientras el ruido se volvía cada vez más débil-

 **Dp** : Dime Leo, ¿podremos volver a casa? -Él niega- Pero, ¿por qué?

 **Leo** : Te lo diré fácil Bonnibel, no puedo interferir en esto. -Eso me desconcertó y él lo noto por mi cara- El hecho de que no puedo es que ya lo intenté. (Mira a su alrededor) Estos son escritos creados por « _ **ÉL**_ », eso quiere decir que yo no puedo hacer nada.

¿Qué?

 **Leo** : Más fácil. Yo no puedo hacer nada, ya que esto está hecho por mi creador, esto debe de pasar, y sólo puedo estar si no interfiero mucho para acelerar tu regreso a Ooo. (Parece entender mejor)

Bueno, al menos me da gusto que este aquí y que volveremos a casa. -Embozo una sonrisa de confianza-

 **Leo** : No lo veas tan fácil Bonnibel, ni yo sé cómo volveremos. -Mí sonrisa se borra de mi cara-

¡Pero eres quien lo sabe todo!, ¿no se supone que sepas cómo volver? -Lo sacudo de lado a lado-

 **Leo** : Bonnibel, en primera, yo no lo sé todo; yo sólo sé lo que hago, y en segunda, creo que no deberíamos de hacer tanto ruido. -Lo veo que señala a una parte de la montaña donde se veía una sombra viéndonos fijamente-

(Desde la distancia, una persona vestida con una capa los veía mientras levantaba las manos y un destello azul cielo y blanco brillante se formaba)

¿?: ¡Quien quiera que seas, aléjate de mis dominios! (2 rayos son disparados de aquel destello hacia Bonnibel y Leo)

¡Corre Leo! -Ambos salimos corriendo mientras aquel sujeto nos sigue disparando- ¡¿Qué le sucede a ese tipo?!

 **Leo** : ¿Cómo puedo decirte quién es? Bueno, él es... -Cuando me iba a decir quién era, Leo me empuja lejos por el rayo que impacto entre nosotros- Bonnibel, ¿estás bien?

Sí Leo, pero este tipo se parece mucho al... -No termine porque vi un destello aproximarse rápidamente, yo cierro los ojos, pero el impacto nunca llego- Pero, ¿qué?

-Una silueta más- *Okey, creo que ya me estoy cansado de las siluetas* Oye...

 **¿?** : Manténgase atrás de mi señorita, yo me ocupare del príncipe helado. -Aquella persona apunta con una espada de empuñadura de madera hacia nuestro atacante-

¿Príncipe helado? *Muy bien, esto ya empezó a ser extraño* -Me levanto mientras aquel sujeto pelea con el otro- *Espera* ¿Dónde está Leo? -Volteo a todos lados para encontrarlo, pero me topo con- ¿Una mula?

-Enfrente de mi estaba una mula cubierta de una armadura casera y prendas para poderla proteger del frio- Hola amigo. -No conté que la mula me tomara en su lomo- ¿Qué?

 **¿?** : ¡Bartram, llévatela lejos de aquí! -Rápidamente la mula me lleva lejos del lugar sin que pudiera decir algo- Príncipe helado. (Apunta con su espada a un joven adolescente con una capa azul, su cabellera blanca y larga en puntas, sus ojos azules mostraban su frio al igual que su piel, su brazo derecho era uno mecánico algo primitivo y como último, lo coronaba una corona con gemas rojas) Es hora de que vuelvas a tu exilio.

 **/Aquí ya no está Bonnibel, por ende, ya no es un P.O.V y usare otra vez los guiones como acciones/**

 **Ph (/No creo que ya haya utilizado estas abreviaciones/)** : Vaya, parece ser que el pequeño niño quiere volver a ser un héroe, ve y juega con la nieve. -Extiende su brazo robótico y de este sale una oleada de nieve que el joven héroe trata de evitar- ¡Vamos¡, ¡baila, chico! ¡Jajajaja!

 **¿?** : Este tipo nunca aprende. -De su mochila saca una resortera con unos pequeños proyectiles (rocas) y empieza a dispararle a la corona del joven mago helado el cual cubre su corona y empieza a disparar rayos de hielo-

 **Ph** : Creo que ya tuve suficiente contigo, te congelare junto con el resto de héroes que intentaron derrotarme, jajajaja. -Cargando un gran destello de hielo y luz- ¡Será tu fin! -Justo cuando iba a lanzar el ataque, alguien le lanza una bola de nieve que le quita la corona y hace que caiga al suelo- ¿Quién fu el responsable?

 **Inferius** : No deberías de atacar a los niños, pequeño demente. -Cubierto de una capa de nieve, avienta y atrapa una bola de nieve con su mano-

 **¿?** : ¡Gracias por la ayuda señor, pero será mejor que se vaya de aquí!

 **Inferius** : Por favor, que hará este lunático frente a mí. ¡Oye, princesa de hielo! ¡Atrápalo! -Lanza la bola de nieve la cual al impactar levanta una estela de vapor por el calor del impacto- Será mejor salir de aquí, pequeño héroe. -Aparece frente al joven y sale corriendo rápidamente del lugar-

 **Ph** : ¡Mi corona! -La vuelve a colocar en su cabeza- Sí, puedo volver a sentir el frió y el hielo recorrer mi cuerpo. Oh, parece ser que se fueron, tuvieron suerte esta vez. -Se retira del lugar-

-Mientras en el aparente dominio helado (/Creo que utilizare la palabra «dominio» en vez de reino para esta realidad/) su gobernante se alejaba a su fortaleza, se podía divisar a una joven peli rosa siendo llevada a la fuerza por una mula-

Te digo que me bajes ahora. -Salto de aquella mula rodando por el suelo- Tengo que volver con ellos. (Cuando iba a dar camino para buscar a Leo e Inferius, Bartram se interpone en su camino) Por favor... no sé tu nombre, pero ocupo volver allá con mis amigos.

 **Inferius** : No será necesario princesa, aquí está a quien estaba anhelando. -Veo como trae al joven entre sus brazos mientras hace su típica pose, en verdad nunca cambia-

Hablaba de Leo, pero también es grato verte Inferius.

 **¿?** : Señor, le pido que me suelte. (Intenta safarce, pero no puede) Es usted muy fuerte.

 **Inferius** : Casi me olvido de ti pequeño, te suelto porque, para cargar, está tu burrito sabanero. -Lo deja caer al suelo ya aquella mula parece enojarse con Inferius por lo que hizo- En fin, tenemos que irnos de aquí princesa, no queremos llamar más la atención.

Creo que será lo mejor, por cierto, ¿dónde está Leo? -Ambos volteamos a ver a los alrededores intentando verlo- Creo que tenemos que volver con él.

 **¿?** : Lo siento señorita, no pudo dejar que vuelva a los dominós del hechicero helado. -Espera, no dijo lo que creo, ¿o sí?-

Mira niño, yo no soy ninguna señora. (Lo señala con su dedo mientras impone su autoridad) Yo soy aun bella y joven para tener ese título.

 **Inferius** : Bonny, tienes más de 800 años... creo que ya caducaste hace mucho tiempo... ¡Ahhh! (Bonnibel se golpea la cabeza con una piedra sorprendiendo a la mula y al joven por aquella acción repentina) No me arrepiento. (Cae al suelo adolorido mientras Bonnibel se tambalea por el golpe que empezó a brotar sangre)

 **¿?** : Señorita, dejeme ayudarle. (Intenta acercarse, pero ella retrocede)

Ya te dije niño, no soy una señora... Necesito encontrar a Leo. (Empieza a caer de espalda, pero es agarrada a tiempo)

 **Leo** : Bonnibel, no deberías de aprovecharte de los dotes que te di. -Leo, estas aquí- Oye niño, ¿sabes un lugar dónde podemos hospedarnos mis amigos y yo? (El joven se le queda viendo)

 **¿?** : Espere, yo no soy un niño, soy un gran héroe. (Leo arquea la ceja en duda) Es verdad señor.

 **Leo** : No te discutiré esas cosas, pero te aclararte los puntos. Eres un niño ya que tienes apenas 11 años, los héroes están al tanto de sus acciones y no sólo se basan en golpear a personas «malas» y te falta experiencia. -Esa actitud de Leo me recuerda cuando Leo hablo con Finn cuando este estaba enojado-

 **¿?** : Yo tengo que ser un héroe para que todos podamos vivir tranquilos por aquí. (Señala a un pueblo/ciudad a la lejanía) Tengo que hacerlo por ellos.

 **/No quiero que sean tan pequeños como un pueblo y tan grande como una ciudad, a su vez que tecnológicamente con respecto a lo dicho. Así que diré «reino» hasta que escoja otra cosa que quede/**

 **Leo** : Te pareces a alguien que conozco, aunque ya no sepa dónde este. (Se rasca la nuca aun sosteniendo a su pareja) Imperativo, poco inteligente y sin mucha responsabilidad. -Eso no lo alienta Leo- Pero, siempre busca la manera de ayudar a los demás, es valiente, justo y trata de que todos vivan al máximo sus vidas.

 **¿?** : ¿Y qué le paso a su amigo? Señor...

 **Leo** : Leo, mi nombre es Leo Custo. Y ella es Bonnibel Bubblegun (La señala ya después de curarse/regenerarse ella sola) Y el sujeto tirado es Sicuit Inferius. Y, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

 **Pen** : Mi nombre es Pen Mertens. No es por decir algo, pero ustedes tienen nombres peculiares. -Espera, así se apellida Finn- Pero olvidando los nombres, es todavía peligroso que vuelvan a ir a los dominios helados, es muy peligroso.

 **/Aclarando varias cosas, busquen en la Wiki y verán que así se llama la dulce princesa y el nombre de Pen, fue porque creo que Pendleton Ward o la comunidad había dicho que el pequeño bebé iba a tomar ese nombre. No quiero meterme en problemas con otras historias/comic o cualquier cosa donde hayan usado ese nombre y si es que hay algo de relación, pues de una vez digo que no he leído nada de esas historias (tal vez un poco) y reitero que esto se centrara más en Bonnibel y en Leo/**

Pues, Pen Mertens, ocupamos que nos digas donde podemos quedarnos. Creo que sólo quería volver ahí por Leo. -Me levanto ya pasándome el dolor al igual que Inferius-

 **Pen** : Pues hay unas casas donde pueden quedarse, aunque desconozco el precio por cabeza o noche. Síganme, yo los llevare. -Pues decidimos seguir al pequeño Pen con mucho parecido a Finn-

(Mientras caminaban por las calles, las personas se les quedaban viendo a ellos. Las mujeres miraban con curiosidad y anhelo a Leo e Inferius quien el primero fue tomado del brazo por Bonnibel por darse cuenta de las miradas del segundo tipo he Inferius aprovechaba para hacer suspirar de gozo a las mujeres del lugar, mientras los hombres miraban a Bonnibel por ser una mujer bella, delgada, con una cabellera larga. Aparte de mirar a los nuevos, ellos si se veían con una apariencia para nada común en ese mundo/realidad)

Leo, no dejan de vernos. -Le susurro mientras me aferro más a él- ¿Por qué crees eso?

 **Leo** : Bonnibel, ellos no están acostumbrados a ver a un joven con apariencia pálida y con saco, a otro con cabellera blanca con puntas azules y a una chica de color rosa con olor a fresa.

 **/Obviamente eso es claro que ellos nunca iban a ver a personas/seres iguales a ellos/**

¡Oye!, yo no huelo a fresa. -Tomo un poco de mi cabello y lo huele un poco (Su cabello, es más, cabello que un pedazo de chicle/goma de mascar, aunque conserva unas características de chicle)- ¿En serio crees que es así?

 **Leo** : Me gusta tu cabello, Bonnibel. Y ese olor siempre lo tengo en mente, por eso me prefiero más la fresa que otros sabores. -Me sonríe y no pude ocultar mi sonrojo-

 **Inferius** : Aw... que lindos. Pero no es el momento de romanticismo, par de tontuelos.

 **Pen** : Es cierto, quería preguntarles si son de aquí o algo por el estilo. -Parece que al fin se da cuenta de nuestra apariencia- O, ¿es que son músicos de alguna banda o algo así?

 **Inferius** : Niño, lo único que diré es que somos de un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano. Hasta parece película, por cierto, ¿dónde están tus padres? -Eso es cierto-

 **Pen** : Mi madre está en la casa y mi padre salió a hacer un trabajo, aunque llega muy cansado todos los días.

¿Y te dejan salir a que combatas contra malvados? Eso es muy riesgoso, Pen. (Ahora se ve preocupada por el joven) ¿Al menos tus padres lo saben?

 **Pen** : Jejeje, creo que piensan que estoy en clases o ayudando a las personas aquí con mandados y esas cosas, espero y nunca lo sepa. -Este niño- Pues aquí esta los lugares donde podrán hospedarse, aunque sea algo caro.

 **Leo** : Agradezco que nos trajeras hasta aquí, Pen. Espero vernos nuevamente. -Nos despedimos del pequeño Pen y nos adentramos al lugar, afortunadamente Leo e Inferius contaban con dinero, aunque desconozco si es dinero ganado o creado... Lo que importa es que pudimos entrar a un cuarto el cual se veía algo elegante, pero poco usado-

Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ocupamos hacer un plan de acción sobre cómo vamos a volver a Ooo. ¿alguna idea chicos?

 **Leo** : ¿Qué tal si vuelves de la misma forma en que empezó todo esto?

No entiendo eso Leo, ¿podías explicarte mejor?

 **Leo** : Bueno, sí fue el Enchiridion el que hizo que el Lich pudiera ir al cuarto de Prismo, por qué no vas tú y pides un deseo. Digo, puedes hacer eso ya que no podemos revertir todo esto nosotros 2. (Señala a Inferius y a él mismo)

 **Inferius** : Pero Gran C, ¿qué te hace creer que pueda funcionar? Es cierto que no podemos regresar las cosas a la normalidad, pero, ¿crees que alguien tan bajo como Prismo pueda ayudarnos? -Sigo sin entender nada-

Chicos, la que debe de regresar a Ooo soy yo, no ustedes. Además, ¿quién ese ese tal Prismo? Y ¿Por qué debo de ir a su cuarto para poder pedirle un deseo?

 **Leo** : Supuse que lo sabías porque tienes aquella gema que es una pieza clave para poder abrir el Enchiridion de este universo. Pero aun así faltarían más gemas todavía. (Como será fácil encontrar todo eso Leo)

Creo que necesito descansar para poder procesar todo, no me siento del todo bien. -Me acuesto en una de las camas- Creo que es el lugar el que me está afectando o algo así.

 **Inferius** : Iré a ver si encuentro algo que puedas comer, su majestad. (Empieza a buscar algo en el cuarto, pero al no haber nada, decide salir) -Eso suena bien... un momento-

Oigan, creo que no deberían exponerse ustedes. -Los señalo a lo cual ambos se miran- Ustedes llaman más la atención de lo que yo lo hago.

 **Leo** : Técnicamente, ustedes llaman más la atención que yo. -Ahora él nos señala- Bonnibel, eres rosada. Y tú, Inferius, pareces alguien sacado de un libro de sueños de adolescentes.

 **Inferius** : Me sentiría ofendido, pero es cierto. (Chasquea cambiando su color de piel a una un poco bronceada y su pelo ya era totalmente negro, ya no mostraba los dientes afilados más que uno y sus ojos seguían rojos) ¿Qué tal esta forma? -El egocéntrico se acerca a un espejo para verse mientras posa... es tan narcisista- Hola cariño, me gustaría salir un día de estos contigo... roar... -¿Es en serio?-

 **Leo** : Creo que con una peluca a mí me bastara. (Aparece una peluca color castaña) ¿Cómo me veo Bonnibel?

Me gusta más tu cabello blanco con puntas azules, Leo. Aunque no te queda casi nada mal el color castaño. *Nope, me gusta más el blanco* Y ahora creo que seré yo quien cambie la apariencia, pero necesito prendas para ello. (Empuja a Inferius que aún seguía mirándose en el espejo)

 **Leo** : Iremos a buscarte ropa y comida, Bonnibel. Vamos, Inferius. (Ambos se retiran dejándola sola)

Que problemas... Todos mis amigos y Neddy... ¡No pienses en eso Bonnibel! Tienes como novio a un pilar de escritos y como amigo y guardián a su asistente. Espero y esto no avance más de lo esperado.

 **Fuera del P.O.V**

-Leo e Inferius habían decidido tomar caminos diferentes para poder facilitar la búsqueda de las cosas. Ya que cuando estaban por salir, intentaron aparecer las cosas, pero esto no paso-

-Con Leo-

 **Leo** : Muy bien, debo de encontrar, aunque sea una pista para poder iniciar el plan para que regresemos a Ooo* -Camina por el pequeño poblado, adentrándose a unos puestos ambulantes donde había bastantes personas que estaban comprando mercancías y comida-

-Viendo que no había nada que le sirviera (ya habiendo comprado las cosas que Bonnible necesitaba), deambulaba buscando un mapa... hasta que-

 **Leo** : *Momento, si esto es Ooo de otro universo, las mismas cosas que llevan tiempo existiendo antes de la guerra han de estar donde mismo. Sólo debo ubicarme con la fecha y un mapa* -Cambiando de curso, choca con alguien- Disculpe.

 **¿?** : No se preocupe, creo que estaba distraída. -Una chica de color un poco bronceado, su cabello castaño recogido en una gran cola de caballo y vestida con un traje de exploradora y científica-

 **Leo** : Deje la ayudo, es lo menos que puedo hacer. -Levanta hojas y cuadernos los cuales tenían un mapa dibujado en ellos- ¿Acaso eres una exploradora o científica?

 **¿?** : Soy ambas, yo soy la doctora Bonnible Gum. -Ambos entruchan sus manos- Y, ¿cómo se llama usted, joven?

 **Leo** : Mi nombre es Leo Custo. Y si me permite, que nombre más peculiar tienes. -Ya recogiendo todas sus cosas se las entrega-

 **Bonnible** : Eso me dicen siempre. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlo, pero tengo que ir a buscar unas piedras especiales. Por cierto, ¿no las has visto? -Muestra tres gemas rojas, eran las gemas de la corona helada-

 **Leo** : Esas piedras son las gemas de la corona del príncipe helado. -Toma el papel- Y veo que también tienes otras gemas. ¿Cómo es que las conoces?

 **Bonnible** : Eso preguntaría yo, pero te diré. Yo tengo una pequeña investigación sobre esas «gemas», ya que al tener esta –Saca la misma gema de la corona de la dulce princesa- pude ver que tienen una alta gama de energía que desprenden. Usando una máquina y un viejo libro que encontré, pude ver que estas embonaban. -Saca el Enchiridion tomando la sorpresa de Leo-

 **Leo** : *Esta chica acaba de encontrar el Enchiridio, tiene la gema de Bonnibel y empieza a saber sobre las demás gemas. Creo que las cosas pueden volverse fáciles para ella* Creo entender lo que dices.

 **Bonnible** : ¡¿En serio?!, cada vez que hablo de esto, la comunidad científica especula que no debería de enfocarme en estas cosas y debería trabajar o juntar cabeza. Pero yo sé que no es ninguna fantasía.

 **Leo** : Tú deberías de escoger lo que quieres, Bonnible. Ellos pueden decirte qué hacer, pero será cuestión tuya si decides escucharlo o seguir. -Ella se ve impresionada- Y creo que la persona que decida sentar cabeza contigo deberá de saber qué es lo que te gusta y ayudarte.

 **Bonnible** : Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. -Se sonroja levemente- Oye, si no estás ocupado, ¿te gustaría ayudarme con mis investigaciones? -Le entrega una tarjeta con su número- No sé por qué, pero, siento que eres alguien que sabe mucho sobre estos temas. Nos vemos después, Leo. -Se aleja feliz por saber que alguien estaba interesado en sus investigaciones-

 **Leo** : Creo que ella será una parte fundamental para esto. -Mira el día oscurecerse- Iré a buscar otras cosas antes de ir con ella.

-Mientras caminaba, veía a las personas recoger sus cosas rápidamente y retirándose del lugar-

 **Leo** : Muy bien. -Se acerca a uno de los vendedores que se veían nervioso- Disculpe señor, puedo pregúntale, ¿por qué se están retirando? -El anciano lo ve y sin decirle nada, toma todas sus cosas y se aleja junto con otros- Creo que no me responderá.

-El lugar se torna silencioso, Leo camina por las calles y logra divisar una luz rojiza/amarillenta a la distancia. Acercándose, es jalado a un pasillo-

 **Inferius** : Creo que cometí un pequeño error, Gran C. -Con sus prendas rotas y quemadas- Será lo mejor regresar con tu princesa.

 **Leo** : ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Inferius?

 **Inferius** : Creo que será una historia para pasar el rato en la noche. -Ambos saltan a los techos y se dirigían a la caballa- Pero pude conseguir esto. -Saca una gema anaranjada rojiza- Por eso me perseguían.

 **Leo** : ¿Es la gema de la princesa flama? -Toma la gema- Yo también encontré algo. -Le muestra la tarjeta a Inferius y esta la observa- Es una joven que tenía el Enchiridion, y tenía conocimientos sobre dónde están el resto de las gemas.

 **Inferius** : Gran C, ¿si sabes que esto te traerá problemas? -Le enseña la tarjeta con un escrito atrás- *Estaré libre por toda la semana después de las 2 de la tarde, espero poder hablar contigo... creo que no se dio cuenta de cuando lo escribió*

 **Leo** : Ella podría ayudarnos para facilitarle las cosas a ella. -Llegan al cuarto y toca la puerta- No veo el motivo de que ella se enoje.

-Al abrir la puerta, ven a una chica de piel blanca pelirroja y vestida con una mescla de un traje de forastero con una bolsa-

-Volvemos al P.O.V de Bonnibel-

Hola chicos. -Ambos pasan y pude ver que Inferius se veía bastante mal- *Creo que será después* Oye Leo, ¿cómo me veo? -Doy una voltereta mostrando toda mi ropa-

 **Leo** : Me gusta el estilo que escogiste, Bonnibel. -Me dedica una sonrisa a lo cual me alegro y le di un abrazo-

Por cierto, ¿por qué Inferius está en tan mal estado? -Lo miro mientras se quita su saco- ¿Tan mal les fue para conseguir las cosas?

 **Inferius** : No tanto, lo que paso es que fue a un lugar de mala muerte para poder conseguir un poco de información. No pensé que fueran a atacarme al momento, parecen que son poco éticos. (Se empieza a estirar mientras truenen sus husos) Bueno, creo que volveré a pensar en un plan para mañana, los dejare solos... Chao (Desaparece en un destecho)

Sigo sin entender mucho. Oye Leo, que tanto conseguiste mientras estabas buscando. -Ambos nos sentamos en la cama-

 **Leo** : Pues estaba buscando tus cosas y me encontré con una chica. -¿Una chica?- Por accidente choque con ella y nos conocimos un poco, y me dio esto. -Saca una tarjeta la cual yo se la quito rápidamente-

Bonnible Gum... debe de ser una broma. Leo, ¿qué tanto te dijo aquella chica? (Se levanta de un salto y con las manos en la cadera mira fijamente al castaño) Sin omitir nada.

 **Leo** : Bueno, me decía que las personas decían que su nombre era algo raro de escuchar, que tenía un doctorado, tenía la impresión de que habría más cosas de las que sabía y ello la llevo a encontrar el Enchiridion de esta realidad junto con la gema que tú tienes, está en un viaje para encontrarlas, no escucha las ideas que sus compañeros tengan por el hecho de que crean que nada de lo que investiga vale la pena y me pidió ayuda para encontrar las otras gemas. (Ella se queda en silencio) Em... ¿Bonnibel?

¿Cómo lucía ella?

 **Leo** : Bueno, era exactamente como tú, pero más bronceada y el cabello de color castaño. Aparentaba la edad de 26 años. -Es joven-

¿Y ella cómo se comportó contigo?

 **Leo** : ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

Tú sólo contesta.

 **Leo** : Bueno, creo que se comportó cortésmente cuando chocamos, mostraba mucho entusiasmo cuando me contaba sus gustos y parecía comportarse de la misma forma que cuando tú y yo nos presentaron. (Manteniéndose en silencio y con una expresión neutra, parecía estarse tragando su enojo)

 **Inferius** : Vaya princesa, Quién lo diría. Aparte de Marceline, creo que tienes a alguien más que te quiere quitar a tu queridísimo...Leo. (Dentro de su cabeza, Inferius pudo divisar la explosión de pensamientos y emociones que estaba pasando la princesa provocando que callara) Creo que deje algo en el comal.

(Retirándose de su cabeza, ella empieza a respirar tratando de controlarse)

Una cosa más Leo. (Toma su atención) ¿Supiste lo que ella trataba de entender? -Pude ver que no, eso me alivio un poco. Me acerco nuevamente a él y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro-

 **Leo** : Si te preocupaba que viera en ella otra cosa que no viera en ti, te equivocas. -¿Eh?- Puedo ver que tus pensamientos están en un desorden. Bonnibel, tú eres la primera individua a la cual pude comprender mejor las cosas, no pienso desecharlo por alguien más.

Disculpa por ello, pero a como están las cosas actualmente, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza que no he podido aclararme. Dejando las cosas de lado y que Inferius tenga un plan, ¿cómo volveremos a Ooo exactamente?

 **Leo** : Bueno, como dije, ocupamos el Enchiridion y las gemas. Y si podemos convencer o quitarle el Enchiridion a ella, ya tendíamos 3 gemas. -¿3 gemas?-

¿Cómo que 3 gemas Leo? -Él saca la gema una gema rojiza/anaranjada- Pero si sólo es una, faltan 2... un momento, ¿estas también contando la mía y la del príncipe helado? -Asiente- Bueno, por lo menos es un avance. (Bostezo) Creo que yo dormiré, estoy muy cansada. (Empezando a costarse, Leo se retira al baño) ¿A dónde vas Leo?

 **Leo** : Debes de cambiarte para que duermas mejor, me iré al baño por dé mientras y evitare que Inferius te interrumpa. -Ohw... que lindo- Yo cuidare que nadie venga, que duermas bien, Bonnibel. (Cierra la puerta)

*Me alegro de haberte conocido* (Cambiándose y tomando su lugar en la cama, Leo sale y toma asiento a su lado) Oye Leo, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas para poder dormir?

(Leo enciende una pequeña vela y ambos observan que el exterior empieza a nevar provocando que ella empieza a sentir el frio penetrar el cuarto, Leo se acerca a ella acostándose a su lado sorprendiéndola)

¿Leo?

 **Leo** : No quisiera que te enfermaras por el frio, te contare lo necesario para que puedes dormir. -Que bien- ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Bueno, aún tengo dudas sobre lo que eres. Me gustaría saber si este es la primera vez que experimentas sobre estar en un universo o como tú les dices. (Pensativo, Leo empieza a meditar sobre que decirle)

 **Leo** : Bueno, la primera vez que decidí entrar a un escrito lo terminé destruyendo por mí misma presencia. -Ok, eso no es algo muy alentador- La segunda vez que entré a un escrito decidí reducir mi presencia, cosa que tampoco funciono porque de igual manera termino sucumbiendo.

Eso no es algo alentador o bueno para aquello que lo habitaban... Otra cosa, ¿qué pensabas sobre nosotros cuando nos conociste?

 **Leo** : Yo sólo quería aprender, de hecho, aun lo hago. Pero yo estaba con ustedes por ser los primeros individuos en que no me temieran por lo que podía hacer, no esperaba que les impresionara. -Aparece un orbe mostrando cuando creo aquella enana blanca- Así que ustedes llamaron mi atención e inconscientemente decidí pasar más tiempo con ustedes.

 **Inferius** : Oye Gran C. -Aparece a nuestro lado interrumpiendo el momento, otra vez- Se me ocurrió que en vez de que vayas tú con aquella chica, yo voy disfrazado de ti. Buena idea, ¿No? Así, la Bonny y tú podrán ir con aquel loco y quitarle la gema. -No suena tan mal-

 **Leo** : Si tú lo dices, Inferius.

Un momento, ¿por qué decidiste decir eso hasta ahora? -Lo miro fijamente-

 **Inferius** : Tan desconfiada eres, aun cuando quiero que pases tiempo con tu querido, que tristeza (sollozo falso). Bueno, te diré. -Lo sabía- Quiero ver si aquella chica es igual de terca, obstinada, de pocos amigos y amante de la apariencia que tendré de igual manera que tú lo eres... Ahhhhh (Un fuerte golpe en su estómago dio por interrumpida la plática sorprendiendo a Leo) No me arrepiento...de...nada. (Desaparece)

¿Cómo es que puedes estar a su lado? Es tan insoportable. (Refuta enojada por lo pasado)

 **Leo** : Es parte de su personalidad, siempre ha sido así desde que lo deje libre. -Un momento-

Otra cosa Leo, ¿cómo es que conociste o creaste a Inferius?

 **Leo** : ¿No te lo he contado? -Niego- Bueno, creo sería un bueno momento para platicar aquella historia a alguien, todo comenzó cuando...

 **Fin**

* * *

Pues tarde más de lo que esperaba en publicar la siguiente, tenía 2 ideas de crear este arco, pero al ver que estaba tardando demasiado y las ideas no fluían cuanto escribía, mejor lo publicare en varias partes siendo de proporciones distintas en cada uno.

Bueno, creo que dejando en claro eso, disculpen las faltas ortográficas, los errores e incoherencias que pueden haber.

Agradezco sus vistas, eso me dice que les gusta mis historias y sin más, nos vemos en otro capítulo de cualquiera de mis historias, hasta pronto.

Por cierto, si quieren entretenerse más con mis historias, tengo otra (Aparte de la de DBS y FT) en Wattpad que no es FanFic que la estoy haciendo junto a un amigo. Ahora sí, saludos y nos vemos.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21. -Estoy confundido-**

* * *

 **/En un terreno donde la vegetación y los restos de una civilización se divisaban, dos individuos que estaban caminando por el lugar, pareciendo que estaban revisando/**

 **Inferius** : Un momento escritor, ¿acaso no estábamos en otro universo?

 **/Bueno, la razón es que no encontré la inspiración para continuar la saga por el momento, así que decidí pasarla como parte de la saga final donde ya no será parte en el farmworld/**

 **Inferius** : ¿Ósea que no sabremos lo que pasara? Y pensar que habría tantas cosas que pasaron.

 **/Bueno, creo que puedo poner tu historia en otra historia/**

 **Inferius** : Al menos tendré otra vez el protagonista en la historia y los capítulos.

 **/No lo creas tanto así/**

 **Inferius** : ¡¿何?!

 **/Tú tendrás el protagonismo hasta el final, siendo Cosmos el protagonista y la pequeña Stella. Pues ya que estamos en esto... /**

* * *

 **Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo donde pudieron ver anteriormente que la saga contara como canónica, pero el hecho es que decidí continuar con otro para seguir con la historia. Cabe decir que hora de aventura está por llegar a su fin, pero yo tratare de dar mi historia con mucha emoción/**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **Es claro que no soy dueño de la serie, esto es una historia para entretener. Disculpen faltas ortográficas, errores o incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **-Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V-**

 ***Pensamiento***

 **«Resaltar algo»**

 **(Aclaración o significado)**

 ** _Otro idioma_**

* * *

En un terreno donde la vegetación y los restos de una civilización se divisaban, dos individuos que estaban caminando por el lugar, pareciendo que estaban revisando en lugares huecos en busca de comida.

 **Simón** : Vamos Marcy, hay que seguir buscando comida en otro lugar. -Un no cambiado Rey helado que estaba vestido con un traje negro y su corona amarrada con una cuerda en su cadera, llevando una mochila de excursión grande con una bolsa para dormir era seguido por una pequeña niña de una camisa roja, un overol/falda azul, zapatos negros y su peluche que ya mostraba signos de uso-

 **Marceline** : Muy bien Simón. -Tomándolo de la mano, siguieron caminando por el prado mientras eran observados a la distancia-

 **Inferius** : Debo admitir que Marceline de niña se ve tan adorable de pequeña. -Sentado en una colina, aumenta la visión o amplitud de la imagen distorsionando el espacio- Desearía tener una cámara ahora mismo.

 **Cosmos** : _Estamos aquí para ver el pasado desolador que tuvieron cada uno de nuestros amigos, Inferius._ -Moviendo la mano, el día avanza rápidamente hasta llegar a la noche- _Permanezcamos en la distancia._

 **Inferius** : Sería interesante ver lo que pasaría si les ayudáramos. -Ambos se acercan poco a poco- ¿No lo crees, Gran C?

 **Cosmos** : _Creo que sabes el motivo por el cual no podemos ayudarle, no está en los escritos que debemos ayudarlos._ -Observan a Simón quedándose dormido en la fogata-

 **Inferius** : Pero no hay escritos que digan sobre nuestra presencia. -Aparece una pequeña cobija y lo envuelve-

 **Cosmos** : _Te daré un buen punto por ello._ -Se arrodilla para ver a una pequeña Marceline que estaba con el ceño fruncido por una pesadilla, colocando su mano en su cabeza, ella volvió a tranquilizarse- _Tal vez un poco de ayuda no hará mucho daño_.

 **Inferius** : Esa es la actitud Gran C. -Adelantando nuevamente el día, ahora observaban que estaban caminando a una tienda tratando de buscar comida mientras ambas entidades les seguían a su lado, pero no podían verlos a ellos-

 **Simón** : Y recuerda Marcy, el vandalismo es malo. -Explica tras haber roto una ventana con una silla de oficina donde estaba empujando a Marceline-

 **Marceline** : Okey. -Ambos se adentran por la fisura evitando pasar por los vidrios rotos-

 **Inferius** : Y pensar que se volvería una chica que haría muchas cosas como de ese estilo en el futuro. -Avanzando, el muro se desmaterializa para volverse a materializar cuando ya lo habían pasado- Vaya tienda deshabitada.

 **Cosmos** : _No todos pueden llevar las enseñanzas que se les dan, algunas se olvidan y otras se quedan._ -Observando que de una de las puertas se acercaba una de aquellas criaturas radiactivas, toco levemente el hombro de la pequeña que provoco que mirara a ese lado y viera al ser en un espejo que colgaba- _Veamos cómo se desenvuelve esto._

 **Inferius** : Hablando de cómo se desenvuelve las cosas, me pregunto, ¿seguirá tu queridísima novia? -Cosmos lo mira de frente- Digo, he estado en su cabeza, pero por algún motivo ya no puedo acceder a sus recuerdos pasados.

 **Cosmos** : _Bonnibel me dijo que ella misma me contaría sobre su pasado como yo le conté sobre el mío._ -Mira a Simón el cual golpea al monstruo con su corona y ver como ponen cara de asco al ver que cuando lo tocaron se le salió el relleno por la boca y ojos- _Seré paciente._

 **Inferius** : Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos a los recuerdos de otro? O mejor te enseño en lo que es estado trabajando. -Cosmos ladea la cabeza por lo dicho- Te mostrare mi proyecto después de culminar con esto.

 **Cosmos** : _Ver un proyecto tuyo, eso sería interesante de ver._ -Siguiéndolos nuevamente, ambos caminan por un canal donde había un muy pequeño rio de agua- _Un final apocalíptico, me trae recuerdos._

 **Inferius** : Diría que no fueron los más gratos momentos para los demás. -Con una gota de sudor por el comentario de su jefe, observa que ambos estaban trepando por una red rosada y pegajosa a un camión que estaba estrellado-

-Acercándose a la red chiclosa, Inferius empieza a estirarla como si fuera un arpa y tocar una melodía-

 **Inferius** : Y pensar que tu chica está hecha en parte de esta cosa. -Logrando ver que varias caras amigables se formaban riendo por el contacto del ser que se hizo presente-

 **Cosmos** : _Diré que no es lo más razonable tocar música en este momento._

 **Inferius** : ¿Por qué? -Cosmos voltea su cara para ver lo que había en las sombras-

 **Cosmos** : _Por eso._ -Las extrañas criaturas reaccionaron ante la melodía siendo unas pocas las que buscaban el sonido que los altero-

 **Inferius** : Okey, con que no hagan más ruido de lo que ya hice, ellos estarán bien. -Al decir lo último, un camión cae al lado de ellos y por ende empezara a emitir su sirena de «ambulalmeja y provocando la llegada de más seres radiactivos- Esta vez yo no hice nada. -Levanta sus manos en señal de inocencia-

 **Cosmos** : _Veamos cómo salieron de esto_.

 **Inferius** : ¿Qué te hace creer que pudieron salir de esto?

 **Cosmos** : _Están en el futuro, eso es un sí._

 **Inferius** : _Sólo quería engañarte, vayamos con ellos_. -Ambos desaparecen hasta llegar a un callejo donde estaban incrementando la cantidad de miembros de la imponente horda de seres que los perseguían frenéticamente- Esto se parece como a una escena de una serie de terror y drama sobre zombis. -Mira a los lados- Aunque aquí no hay un caballo involucrado.

 **Cosmos** : _Creo que es más parecido a la prisión._ -Toma la atención de Inferius-

 **Inferius** : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Cosmos** : _Dejas tus cosas desorganizadas cuando estas explorando._ -Rápidamente el clima cambio para tornarse gélida con caída de nieve- _Y él se colocó su corona nuevamente, pudo momentáneamente controlarla y darle un propósito._

 **Inferius** : Creo que debemos darles esto. -Apareciendo una lata con sopa de pollo y una navaja multiusos con cuchara, se inclina hasta estar cercas de una cosa rosa que estaba en la esquina del edificio donde observaban- Oye, ¿podrías darles esa cosa? -Una cara aparece en la especie de goma rosa, esta asiente y tras colocarle las cosas en su cuerpo, esta los lleva arrastrando hasta que los deja caer para que Simón lo tomara- Esto sería todo por el momento.

 **Cosmos** : _Iré con Bonnibel, le prometí que pasaría un rato con ella antes de retirarnos a trabajar._ -Desapareciendo, aparece al lado de Marceline la cual estaba durmiendo- _Espero poder ayudarte un poco con lo que hice_.

-Apareciendo nuevamente en un destello de luz, Leo caminando vestido de un traje smoking blanco con una corbata azul oscuro. Caminando en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Ooo, en el reino esmeralda, estaban esperándolo en una mesa para dos donde estaba una bella joven de piel rosado pálido, su cabello rosa intenso ondulado en mayoría de su lado izquierdo y un pequeño mechón suelto. Un vestido de noche color vino con un juego de mangas del mismo color, su delineado en los ojos combinaba con el collar blanco y la marca/tatuaje de la flor inmortal que su querido novio le dio-

-Caminando a su mesa, varias eran las personas o ciudadanos esmeralda que lo veían, las mujeres deseaban a mordidas con los ojos a Leo mientras que, en la llegada de la joven rosada, eran lo hombre quienes la veían-

 **Leo** : Espero haber llegado a tiempo, Bonnibel. -Saludando a su pareja, toma asiento-

 **Dp** : Descuida Leo, no llevo mucho desde que llegue, aunque tuve un pequeño contratiempo con una persona cuando llegue. -Acomodándose el mecho de cabello a un lado, toma su menú-

 **Leo** : ¿Un contratiempo? -Su expresión se tornó levemente preocupada- Si es algo de lo que quisieras que me encargara, sólo dilo y lo arreglare. -Empezando a acumular poco a poco energía en su mano, el lugar empezó a temblar levemente tomando por sorpresa a las demás personas sin saber dónde o quién era el responsable de aquel movimiento-

 **Dp** : Descuida Leo. -Junta su mano con la de él y desase poco a poco la carga tranquilizando el lugar- Fui capaz de hacérmelas. -Señala atrás de ella donde yacía un individuo estrellado en el muro siendo intentado despegar de este-

 **...**

-Habiendo llegado al restaurante donde quedo por verse con Leo antes de que él se retirara a trabajar, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras tomaba su bloc de notas holográficos intentado matar el tiempo esperando a su pareja-

-En ello, un hombre gema vestido con una armadura del mismo color, tomo asiento en el lugar de Leo sorprendiéndola-

 **Dp** : Disculpe caballero, pero ese lugar está ocupado. -Lo señala-

 **Ce (Caballero esmeralda)** : Vamos primor, por lo menos deja que te acompañe. -Inclinándose en la silla disimula estirando sus brazos-

 **Dp** : *Genial, ahora tengo a un perdedor frente a mi* -Permanece en silencio esperando que él se retire, pero la moral del caballero era grande-

 **Ce** : Te diré que haremos. -Se acerca cada vez más a ella provocando su disgusto- Dejaremos este lugar e iremos a pasar un mejor rato afuera. -Colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella muestra una cara de disgusto-

 **Dp** : Que palabras más adocenadas dices. -Levantándose de su silla se aleja del lugar, pero es tomada del brazo- Le pide que me suelte.

 **Ce** : No te hagas la chica ruda conmigo primor, tu mirada dice lo contrario. -Tomando el rostro de Bonnibel, esta aprieta el ceño por ello- Sólo déjate llevar.

-Ella sonríe con malicia-

 **Dp** : Muy bien, como tú digas. -Apretando con fuerza su mano, el brazalete de Inferius empieza a materializarse y a crear una capa de energía azulada que empezó a envolverlo para terminar estrellándose con el estómago de caballero y mandarlo a volar atravesando varias paredes y terminar estampado en una más gruesa- Dijiste que me podía llevar. -Deja su mesa para tomar otra mientras todos miraban con asombro y miedo por lo que paso-

-Ahora-

 **Dp** : Y eso fue lo que paso aquí, Leo.

 **Leo** : Fue buena idea la implementación como método de defensa el usar aquí brazalete de Inferius. -Llega un mesero dándoles sus respectivas comidas. Ambos agradecen y prosiguen a empezar su comida- Y dime, Bonnibel, ¿no tenías una reunión a la cual ir hoy?

 **Dp** : Ira a aquella reunión donde se iba a hacer un banquete donde íbamos a hablar sobre nuestras relaciones y más, prefiero pasar el rato contigo. Además, Dicentra se ofreció para ir en mi lugar y así poder entrar al consejo de reinos de Ooo. Hablando de ello, ¿cómo le fue a Finn cuando estaba obsesionado con aquello juguetes?

 **Leo** : Técnicamente no eran juguetes, sino, individuos que podían ser influenciados fácilmente ante una variable X que fue Finn. -Proyectando un orbe que muestra a Finn obsesionado por los cambios que podían pasar si jugaba con las decisiones que nunca tomo- Tuvo varios problemas.

 **Dp** : Recuerdo que me dijiste que empezó a emparejar y a hacer convivir o provocarlos a pelear entre ellos.

 **Leo** : Pues me conto que tú peleaste contra la princesa flama y lograste ganar el primer encuentro. -Muestra donde ella utiliza a Arcoíris como manguera y apagar el fuego de ella- Una idea impresionante.

 **Dp** : Tienes un concepto de impresionante algo raro, Leo. -Moviendo la escena logra percatarse de algo- Oye Leo. -Toma su atención- ¿Por qué tú no sales aquí con ellos?

 **Leo** : Porque sólo puede existir uno como yo, no pueden existir más Entitamen Omnis. -Desase el orbe-

 **Dp** : ¡Oh!, es cierto, aun no entiendo bien eso. -Sonríe inocentemente- Aunque me gustaría, y sé que lo podremos hacer a su tiempo, Leo.

 **Leo** : Creo tener una buena idea.

 **Dp** : ¿Cuál idea Leo?

 **Leo** : De llevarte conmigo a mi cuarto de la creación.

 **Dp** : Pero ya he estado ahí.

 **Leo** : Ese es el cuarto de Inferius, no donde yo creo y trabajo.

 **Dp** : ¡¿Es en serio?! -Eleva un poco su voz por la repentina propuesta de su novio- Me encantaría ir.

 **Leo** : Muy bien, aunque tendrás que esperar unos 3 meses, ya que eso será el tiempo que tarde en poder regresar aquí. -Ella opaca su sonrisa-

 **Dp** : Otra vez tanto tiempo, la vez pasada fue una semana. -Lo dice con tristeza- ¿No puedo ir ahora contigo?

 **Leo** : Lo siento tanto Bonnibel, pero tratare de hablar cuando estés en un estado latente. -Con un puchero en su cara, sólo ocasiono una leve sonrisa en el creador de escritos- Te vez linda cuando haces eso, me recuerdas a ella cuando jugaba conmigo.

 **Dp** : Y yo me siento feliz de que esa sonrisa sea resultado mío y de todos nuestros amigos. -Después de que terminaran su comida, ambos salieron del restaurante donde estaba una carrosa esperándolos-

 **Inferius** : Tardaron un poco en la comida, espero y haya sido buena para que valga el tiempo que estuve sentado aquí. -Sentado mientras llevaba un gran sombrero con una pluma y su traje- Les cobrare las horas de espera.

 **Dp** : Pensé que sería alguien más como nuestro cochero.

 **Inferius** : Parece ser que quedaste con hambre, princesa. -Las puertas se abren- Pasen. -Ambos adentrándose, Inferius chasquea los dedos y un poderoso caballo negro aparecieron, sus pisadas golpeaban con fuerza el suelo mientras su relinchido asustaba a todos- ¡ _Hi-yo Silver_! -El caballo se levanta en sus dos piernas y desquebrajando el suelo al dejar caer las delanteras, avanza rápidamente dejando el lugar-

-Ya en su cuarto, Bonnibel estaba dándole un último abrazo por el momento, ella sabía que varias cosas podían pasar en 3 meses, pero por lo menos sabía que el volvería a verlo en ese tiempo-

 **Bonnibel** : Sólo un poco más, un abrazo que tenga el sentimiento de 3 meses. -Sin despegarse de él, Leo acaricia su cabeza- Leo.

 **Leo** : Volveré Bonnibel. -Cierra sus ojos mientras da su ultimo abrazo- Yo estaré cuando más lo necesites. -Un orto, pero cálido beso fue suficiente para que ella soltara el abrazo y asintiera con su cabeza- Nos vemos en 3 meses, Bonnibel. -Desapareciendo del lugar, ella suspira y toca el lugar donde está su tatuaje-

 **Dp** : Muy bien, mi querido Leo...

-9 semanas después-

-En la antigua prisión de ámbar donde con anterioridad estaba encerrado el Lich, se encontraba Mentita sentado con un buey, un ángel, un león, un águila y a Pan de canela. Tratando de invocar al demonio Ogdoad el cual le daría la octava llave del mundo de las sombras-

 **PdC (Ogdoad)** : Hola... -Observa mientras rotaba- ¿Qué? ¡Mentita, esta es la última vez! ¡Te llenare de cientos de sombras mortales!

 **Mentita** : Nada de eso Ogdoad, te tengo bajo mi control. -En ello, uno de los Guardianes de chicle lo toma interrumpen el lugar- ¡Oye!

 **GC (Guardia de chicle)** : El oscuro, debes de cumplir con la parte del trato. -Lo asoma a un pasillo iluminado donde había varias personas- La dulce princesa debe de salir de su laboratorio, ya lleva 9 meses ahí adentro. Es momento de que sus pretendientes tengan una cita con ella.

 **Mentita** : Pero ella está saliendo con el joven Leo, ya no veo necesario que ellos este ahí.

 **GC** : El joven Leo no se ha presentado nuevamente en un largo periodo de tiempo, mis cálculos deducen que ya no regresara nuevamente y ella necesita a alguien más. -Afirma iluminando una gráfica- Es tu labor hacer eso.

 **Mentita** : Pero ella ya está con... ¿sabes qué?, mejor dejémoslo así, yo me encargo. -Bajándose de la mano del guardián, él observa a los pretendientes-

 **GC** : Cuento contigo, El oscuro. -Se aleja-

 **Mentita** : Ok muchacho, todos ustedes están esperando casarse con la dulce princesa. -Sin mostrar empatía por ello, empezando a ver a varios individuos que ya mostraban vejez pues ya llevaban decenas o cientos de años por tener una cita con ella- Todos están viejos y descuidados.

 **Viejo 1** : Llevo esperando 100 años para poder salir con ella. -Habla un viejo que parecía una papa y bollo ya viejo- Y esperare más por amor.

 **Mentita** : Muy bien... -Observando hasta el final un joven de piel color amarillenta clara, cabello marrón claro con varios pedazos de azúcar, una camilla amarillo intenso, unos pantalones cafés claros y botas cafés oscuro- Oye chico, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

 **Braco** : Yo soy Braco, tengo 21 años y estoy esperando aquí para tener una cita con la dulce princesa. He tomado el lugar de mi padre.

 **Mentita** : Bueno, te vez como un candidato aceptable. -Retirándose con él, el resto de pretendientes protestaron por ello- *Espero y no le vaya a molestar al joven Leo, no me imagino de lo que pueda hacerme* -Aun recordando las antiguas conversaciones que tuvo con el joven albino-

 **Braco** : Entonces, ¿cómo puedo salir con ella? Espera, no me digas, quiero descubrirlo por mí mismo. -Con una emoción en su voz, Mentita lo mira con duda por saber lo que puede pasar, pero al ver su entusiasmo, decidió seguir-

 **Mentita** : Sígame, en seguida llegaremos. -Ya llegando a la puerta del laboratorio de la princesa, ambos entraron y lo vieron apagado y sucio (ahora estaba más avanzado por el aporte de Leo). La dulce princesa estaba dormida en su escritorio, cubierta con muchos papeles y restos de comida- Princesa... ¡princesa!

 **Dp** : Ah, ¿qué pasa? -Levanta la vista tirando unos pocos papeles para despegarse un pedazo de pizza en su rostro- Oh, eres tú, Mentita.

 **Mentita** : Princesa, el joven que tengo aquí se llama Braco y es su pretendiente. -Señalando entre comilla cuando dijo pretendiente, ella observo a Braco de pies a cabeza-

 **Braco** : Mucho gusto Dulce princesa, espero poder ser una pareja digna de usted. -Toma su mano y le da un beso-

 **Dp** : … -Arquea un poco la ceja- Disculpa, pero nos permitirías un momento con mi mayordomo. -Sacándolo del laboratorio, ya estaban ellos dos solos- A ver, dime, ¿qué está pasando con él?

 **Mentita** : Es su pretendiente, princesa.

 **Dp** : ¿No recuerdas que soy novia de Leo?, no puedo salir con él.

 **Mentita** : Yo le dije eso al Guardián de chicle, pero él no me hizo caso y me pidió que le trajera a alguien más porque ella estaba encerrada mucho tiempo en su laboratorio.

 **Dp** : (Suspiro) Me estaba preparando para cuando fuera con Leo en su viaje. -Eso lo sorprendió- Esteba haciendo mis preguntas y viendo quien me remplazaría en mi ausencia. -Le muestra una larga lista de preguntas y otra donde había planos-

 **Mentita** : ¿Entonces qué hacemos con él? -Señala a la puerta-

 **Dp** : Creo que tendré que pensar en algo, hasta entonces, improvisare un poco. -Mira a su computadora- Por cierto, Mentita, ¿cuánto tiempo dices que estaba aquí encerrada?

 **Mentita** : Mmmm, como unas 9 semanas. -Es sorprendido mientras ella lo levanta-

 **Dp** : ¡Leo ya está por llegar y yo no estoy presentable! -Lo suelta para dirigirse a la puerta y antes de abrirla- Esto está guardado entre nosotros. -Saliendo de la puerta, Braco estaba parado mientras traía una flor consigo-

 **Braco** : Quise regalarle una flor a otra flor. -Extiendo la flor y se la coloca en el cabello- Espero y te guste. -Sin saber qué hacer, ella asiente y se retira del lugar. Mentita sale del laboratorio mirando a Braco y este a él- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

 **Mentita** : No, nada de eso. Es sólo que ella necesitaba arreglarse un poco.

 **Braco** : Oh claro, para nuestra cita, yo debería de hacer lo mismo. -Se retira rápidamente del lugar-

 **Mentita** : Que alguien lo ampare.

 **...**

-Ya arreglada, toma asiento nuevamente en su laboratorio. Acomodándose su vestido, mira su mano derecha la cual suelta un pequeño pulso azul por el brazalete. Sonriendo por ello, decide seguir con la idea que tuvo mientras se duchaba. Todo bien hasta que alguien interrumpió-

 **Braco** : Hola princesa. -Al verlo, esta se sorprende porque llevaba un traje negro y un gran y voluptuoso sombreo piramidal amarillo con varios adornos- ¿Cómo me veo?

 **Dp** : Lindo sombrero... *Que sombrero más raro*

 **Inferius** : Concurro con usted joven ilustre... -Reaccionando por lo que escucho en su mente, iba a responder hasta que volvió a hablar- Y pensar que Gran C se está partiendo la espalda por llagar a su lado, aunque él vendrá blanco... ¿Entendiste mi broma?, ¿no? Bueno, yo me reiré solo.

 **Dp** : *Eres tan hilarante Inferius (Sarcasmo)* Así que eres Braco.

 **Braco** : Exacto princesa, estoy aquí para poder ser su mejor pareja y podamos formar una grata y hermosa familia. -Con determinación y pasión en su voz, ambos espectadores dejaron caer una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

 **Dp** : …*Okey, eso es algo brusco*

 **Inferius** : Ese tipo no sabe nada de Gran C, ¿verdad? -Ella asiente levemente- Sólo espera hasta el final del día.

 **Braco** : Así que dígame princesa, cuáles son sus gustos y esos también serán los míos. -Sacando un cuaderno y un block de notas, mira detenidamente a la joven gobernante de dulce-

 **Dp** : Pues diría que la ciencia, el espagueti, el color rosa, hacer experimentos... Experimentos, ¡Eso es! -Dejándolo en aquel lugar, Braco veía lo poco que había conseguido, pero él se esmeraría en cumplirlo-

 **Braco** : No se preocupe princesa, seré el hombre de sus sueños.

…

 **Dp** : Muy bien, Finn y Jake, necesito que vayan y consigan la piedra/roca alma. -Les entrega un mapa- ¿Creen poderla conseguir hoy?

 **Finn** : Descuide dulce princesa, conseguiremos eso fácil y rápido.

 **Jake** : Usted tranquila y nosotros nerviosos, será pan comido.

 **Dp** : Muchas gracias chicos, recuerden también lo que pasara esta noche. -Les guiñe el ojo a lo cual ambos responden de la misma manera- Yo estaré aquí trabajando hasta tarde, sólo es cuestión de que...

 **Braco** : Dulce princesa, he decidido traerle un obsequio e invitarla a comer esta noche. -Trayendo consigo un regalo rosado, se queda parado viendo a los héroes- ¿Los interrumpí algo?

 **Finn** : ¿Es él? -Lo señala-

 **Braco** : Yo los conozco, ustedes son los grandes héroes, Finn y Jake. Es un honor estar frente a ustedes.

 **Jake** : Pues yo lo veo como un risueño, dejando todo de lado, en seguida iremos por lo que nos pidió princesa. Ven Finn, vámonos. –Despidiéndose, ambos imparten del laboratorio-

 **Braco** : Son mucho más jóvenes de lo que yo pensaba. -Le entrega el presente- Tenga princesa, se lo doy con mucho aprecio.

 **Dp** : Gracias… -Abriéndolo, tiene la sorpresa de que adentro tenía una bata de laboratorio rosada con partes blancas, un cristal rosado y dentro unos boletos para ir al mismo restaurante al cual había ido previamente con Leo- Wow…

 **Braco** : Lo sé, me gaste casi toda mis ahorros y tendré que trabajar por muchas horas para poder conseguir eso, pero tú vales la pena y más. -Ella quedo en silencio mientras forzaba una sonrisa-

 **Inferius** : Tengo que admitir que el chico es obstinado, me pregunto, ¿cuánto tardaras en decirle la verdad? -Resuena en su cabeza-

 **Dp** : Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Braco, pero creo que ahora no poder ir. -Muestra cara de sorpresa y tristeza- Lo que pasa es que mandé a Finn y a Jake para que me traigan una piedra especial, la piedra alma.

 **Braco** : ¿Si consiguiera esa piedra podríamos ir?

 **Dp** : Lo sé, tal vez…

 **Braco** : Enseguida se la consigo princesa, sólo espere un poco. -Saliendo de laboratorio, ella suspira dejando su regalo en una mesa. Acercándose a un gabinete, ella pone su mano y automáticamente es cubierta por un traje de aislamiento inteligente-

 **Dp** : (Suspiro) Inferius, ¿cuánto faltan para que Leo llegue? -Pregunta al aire-

 **Inferius** : Si tuviera un reloj, diría que mañana en la noche.

 **Dp** : Creo que tendré que hacer algo.

…

-Caminando por un sendero, estaban Finn y Jake viendo el mapa mientras hablaban entre ellos-

 **Finn** : Dime Jake, ¿qué opinas sobre lo que le está pasando a la dulce princesa con ese tal Braco?

 **Jake** : No lo sé jovencito, tal vez sea sólo un malentendido, no creo que ella quisiera tener a alguien… -Ambos se detienen y recuerda las fechas donde Leo se había retirado por 6 meses y la idea que ambos hermanos compartieron por creer que ella quería estar con alguien- Nah, no creo que sea eso.

 **Finn** : Si viejo, creo que Braco no podría ser un pretendiente para ella, ya sea por el hecho de cómo físicamente o mental. -Ve a su hermano callado mientras señala atrás suyo donde estaba Braco escuchando- ¡Y luego aplaste ese durazno! -Esperando que creyera o no hubiese escuchado lo que decía, se sorprendió al verlo agacharse en forma de reverencia-

 **Braco** : Finn y Jake, he escuchado lo que estaban diciendo y ustedes tienen razón, no puedo ser la pareja de la dulce princesa si no puedo demostrar que soy digno. Por favor, dejen que sea yo quien vaya por la alma piedra.

 **Jake** : ¿Hablas en serio amigo? -Mira dudosa a Braco- No es algo fácil para alguien que no tiene experiencia.

 **Braco** : Por eso mismo, quiero demostrar a la dulce princesa que soy más de lo que ella cree y así ella quedara enamorada de mí. -En sus ojos se ve el brillo de la determinación- Por favor, Finn y Jake.

 **Finn** : Amigo, el camino que decidiste no te llevara a ningún lado… créeme, lo sé. Pero ten de todas formas. -Entregándole el mapa, el sale feliz agradeciéndoles mientras sigue el camino- Oye Jake.

 **Jake** : Dime tú.

 **Leo** : ¿Crees que Leo sea celoso o sobreprotector? -Rascándose la nuca por el posible escenario que pudiera suceder-

 **Jake** : Nunca lo hemos visto expresar emociones en ese estilo, creo que primero hará muchas preguntas. Ven, vamos por otras cosas que nos faltan para la noche de mañana. -Ambos siguen su camino-

…

-Sentada en su laboratorio, ella estaba trabajando con la clonación de tejido conjuntivo sistemático, inyectando muestras de ADN en un cuerpo diana para aglomerar un producto. Midiendo meticulosamente, es interrumpida cuando entran a su laboratorio-

 **Dp** : Finn y Jake, gracias por haber traído lo que les pedí, pero ahora yo… wow. -Mira a Braco quemado, herido y lastimado por haber ido el solo- ¿Qué te paso a ti?

 **Braco** : ¿Qué?, ¿esto? -Mira su cuerpo- No es nada princesa, esto es la prueba de que pude conseguir esto. -Saca la piedra- Conseguí la alma piedra que tanto querías.

 **Dp** : Oh si, hablando de eso… creo que ya no me es necesaria, recordé que tenía algo con lo cual poder suplantar… -De un momento a otro, Braco abandono el cuarto dejándola sola- Pobre.

 **Inferius** : Si en verdad sientes lastima por él, puedes acabar más rápido. -Aparece a su lado sorprendiéndola-

 **Dp** : Inferius, ¿ya terminaron? -Se nota emocionada- Dime que sí.

 **Inferius** : Que sí, no te creas. -No s veía contenta por la broma- El hecho es que ya está por llegar esta noche.

 **Dp** : ¡¿En serio?, que bien! -Da u pequeño brinco mientras vuelve a hacer los cultivos- Terminare esto rápido e iré a decirle a todos.

 **Inferius** : ¿Por qué no mejor lo terminas con un deseo o algo por el estilo? -Recargándose en una mesa toma un cuaderno- Aun recuerdo cuando vimos esto.

 **Dp** : ¿Qué dijiste Inferius?

 **Inferius** : Que aún recuerdo cuando vimos esto, es el cuaderno del mundo zombi. -Hojea el libro-

 **Dp** : No eso, me refiero a lo primero.

 **Inferius** : Por un deseo, recuerdo que te di ese hermoso brazalete. -Empieza a flotar- Puedes hacerlo de ahí, yo iré a agarrar los escritos para que Gran C no los destruya cuando entre cargado.

 **…**

 **Braco** : ¡Hare lo que sea por amor! -Dice desesperado-

 **Ogdoad** : Eso es suficiente para mí. -Disparando dos rayos malditos del cuerpo de Pan de canela, estos le dan de lleno y cambian drásticamente la apariencia del joven y liberándolo del cuerpo del anterior nombrado-

 **Braco** : ¿Me veo hermoso?

 **Mentita** : Pues, ahora eres un imán para las chicas. -Encogiéndose de hombros, el feliz cambiado se aleja- ¡Espera!, ¿qué hay de mí?

 **…**

 **Dp** : Entonces ya que hemos calibrado todo tu cuerpo, ¿sabes cuál es tu misión? -Ya arreglada, toma notas de otra dulce princesa sentada-

 **Dp** (androide): Ir y ser feliz con quien sea mi pareja.

 **Dp** : Perfecto, ahora es cuestión de que los presentemos. -Guarda sus cosas-

 **Dp** (androide): Y dime, ¿a quién debo de amar exactamente? -Entrecruza sus dedos-

-En ello, la puerta es abierta y entra un ser de 3 piernas, un brazo largo, mandíbula deforme, un globo ocular con megalia. Saluda a ambas chicas-

 **Braco** : Hola princesa. -Su voz suena distorsionada, pero, con los mismos sentimientos-

 **Dp** : ¡Ah canijo! Digo, ¿eres tú, Braco?

 **Braco** : Así es princesa, soy Braco y he venido a demostrar todo mi amor hacia usted. -Un aura rosada empieza a rodear a Bonnibel la cual lo mira y antes de que fuera envuelta, un destello azulado deshace el aura rosada- ¿qué paso?

 **Dp** : (Suspiro) Eso fue el escudo que Leo me hizo. -Mutante y androide ladean la cabeza- Braco, lo que quiero decir es que… -En ello, el lugar empezó a temblar mientras en medio de ellos el espacio empezó a distorsionarse, la energía y materia empezó a despasarse y formar a un humano alto envuelto de una capucha blanca-

 **Leo** : Hola Bonnibel, he vuelto. -Saludándola a ella, mira que había 2 espectadores más- ¿Me perdí de algo? -Ella corre y le da un fuerte abrazo acurrucando su cara en el pecho del peli blanco- Yo también te extrañe.

 **Braco** : Dulce princesa, ¿qué iba a decirme? -Interrumpiendo su momento, ella reacciona-

 **Dp** : Cierto. Braco, él es Leo y Leo, él es Braco. -Leo asiente mientras Braco se le queda viendo- Bueno, quería decirte al principio que aunque fueras muy lindo conmigo y todo eso, Leo y yo somos novios. -Eso lo sorprendio-

 **Braco** : ¡Son novios!, pero si estaban diciendo que estabas sola y encerrada por semanas.

 **Leo** : ¿Eso es cierto? -La mira mientas ella se pone nerviosa- Ya habíamos hablado de ello, Bonnibel.

 **Dp** : Jajaja, creo que se me olvido. -Sonríe mientras saca la lengua en señal de que no lo diga nada- Dejando de lado eso, vi que en verdad querias algo, así que te hice un androide de mi misma para que pueda estar contigo. -La señala- Ella será una gran esposa para ti.

 **Braco** : … -Braco no sabía si estar triste o feliz, pareciera como si lo hubieran ilusionado y después sanado. Viendo que no había más que hacer, noto que su cuerpo empezó a regresar a su aspecto normal- ¿qué paso?

 **Leo** : Tus acciones son buenas, creo que mereces ser feliz como yo lo soy con ella. -Tomando de la mano a Bonnibel abre un portal con la otra- Pueden empezar donde quieran, tómalo como un regalo de bodas.

-Él notaba que aquel joven mostraba una sinceridad, pero luego cambio su vista al ver que aquella androide lo tomo del brazo y le sonreía con alegría. Braco sintiéndose feliz, acepta y da las gracias mientras ambos se retiran y los dejan solos-

 **Dp** : Me alegra mucho de que este aquí, Leo. -Se queda en silencia al verlo mirándola fijamete- Em… hola.

 **Leo** : Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Bonnibel.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Tarde bastante, claro, pero era porque no estaba seguro de la saga que estaba llevando (ya tenía escrito como unas 5K palabras) y era en cierta manera difícil, así que decidí seguir con el patrón de los capítulos como los hacía, espero no tardar con los próximos de esta historia.**

 **Sin más, agradezco que les guste y me gustaría saber qué opinan, (aunque sea poco).**

 **Me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia (tal vez sea DBS), hasta pronto.**

 **Visítenme en Wattpad y en Amino con el mismo nombre.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22. De Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **« ¿Decías algo? »**

* * *

 **Tiempo sin actualizar, pero primero saludare. Hola, ¿cómo han estado?**

 **...**

 **Bueno, es claro que no escriben mucho, pero aun así yo seguiré publicando, cabe decir que ahora tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir ya que por fin salí de vacaciones de la universidad, eso quiere decir que ya están por salir los demás capítulos de las otras serie.**

 **Sin más, espero y disfruten el capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiendo**

* * *

 **Es claro que no soy dueño de la serie, esto es una historia para entretener. Disculpen faltas ortográficas, errores o incoherencias que encuentren.**

 **-Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V-**

 ***Pensamiento***

 **«Resaltar algo»**

 **(Aclaración o significado)**

 _ **Otro idioma**_

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores o incoherencias que encuentren.

* * *

 **En el capítulo pasado.**

 **Braco** : … -Braco no sabía si estar triste o feliz, pareciera como si lo hubieran ilusionado y después sanado. Viendo que no había más que hacer, noto que su cuerpo empezó a regresar a su aspecto normal- ¿qué paso?

 **Leo** : Tus acciones son buenas, creo que mereces ser feliz como yo lo soy con ella. -Tomando de la mano a Bonnibel abre un portal con la otra- Pueden empezar donde quieran, tómalo como un regalo de bodas.

-Él notaba que aquel joven mostraba una sinceridad, pero luego cambio su vista al ver que aquella androide lo tomo del brazo y le sonreía con alegría. Braco sintiéndose feliz, acepta y da las gracias mientras ambos se retiran y los dejan solos-

 **Dp** : Me alegra mucho de que este aquí, Leo. -Se queda en silencia al verlo mirándola fijamente- Em… hola.

 **Leo** : Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Bonnibel.

* * *

-Sentado en el sillón, Bmo y Leo miraban detenidamente el segundo duelo de silencio de Finn y Jake-

 **Bmo** : ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

 **Leo** : 4 horas, 35 minutos y 20 segundos… 21. -Vestido con una camisa negra y sudadera blanca, sostiene varios carteles en blanco-

 **Bmo** : No me gusta cuando se quedan callados Leo, siento que no son ellos mismos. -Con algo de miedo, observa la nueva pelea de miradas que se daban- Me pregunto, ¿qué estarán diciendo en sus cabezas?

 **Leo** : Posiblemente sea con Finn, «No me ganaras esta vez Jake», y con Jake sería «Vamos a ver si muy muy hermanito» -Imitando la voz de cada uno, ambos voltean y asienten respondiendo que sí estaban pensando eso- Bueno, parece que le atine.

 **Bmo** : Oye Leo, ¿no ibas a ver a la dulce princesa hoya?

 **Leo** : La idea es en la tarde, pero primero tengo que darles el desayuno. -Cargando a Bmo en sus brazos, volea a ver a ambos hermanos- ¿Quieren algo para desayunar en específico?

 **Finn y Jake** : ¡Quiero pastel de carne, _hot cakes_! -Respectivamente, ambos gritaron lo que querían y al ver que perdieron estos agacharon la cabeza en decepción-

 **Leo** : Oh, cierto, no podían responder… Iré a hacer lo que me pidieron. -Caminando a la cocina, se coloca un delantal blanco francés y un gorro. Bmo a acercándose hasta que alguien toca rápido la puerta-

 **Bmo** : ¿Quién podrá ser? -Colocando un banco, se asoma y ve que era un tipo anciano con una túnica azul, una gran barba blanca y una corona amarilla con gemas rojas- Oh, es el Rey helado.

-Abriendo la puerta, el hechicero gélido entra buscando a alguien en específico-

 **Rh** : ¡Oye, Leo! ¿Dónde estás? -Finn y Jake salen del comedor para ver qué tenía el viejo de hielo- Tenemos que aclarar unas cosas.

 **Finn** : ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Leo, Rey helado?

 **Rh** : Quiero decirle que ya no quiero saber nada de la dulce princesa. -Eso lo sorprendió-

 **Finn** : Espera, ¿acabas de decir que ya no acosaras a la princesa? -Él asiente- Bueno, yo le digo lo que dijiste. -Levanta el pulgar sonriendo-

 **Rh** : Perfecto, si me disculpan, me iré a mi reino. -Volando con su barba, se aleja del lugar a su vez que Leo sale con los platillos en ambas manos-

 **Leo** : ¿Me perdí de algo?

 **…**

-En una rasco donde estaba una casa la cual estaba envuelta en fuego intencionalmente, se encontraba una joven chica de color naranja amarillento con su cabello color bermellón como fuego; Vestida de unos pantalones cortos que llegaban a sus rodillas de color rojo intenso y una blusa color hueso, estaba platicando en una roca con Leo-

 **Leo:** Así que paso todo esto mientras no estaba esa semana, debo decir que no me había enterado de eso. -Medita mientras escuchaba a la joven princesa ígnea- Disculpa que haya decidido venir hasta ahora.

 **Pf** : Descuide, señor Leo, creo que no pudimos tener el primer mejor encuentro, eso es todo. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba?

 **Leo** : Me encontraba lejos haciendo un trabajo, de hecho, acabo de volver después de varios meses. -Ella se sorprende-

 **Pf** : Eso explica el por qué no lo podía encontrar después de buscarlo… incluso Inferius me dijo que no estabas disponible y el tampoco.

 **Leo** : ¿Conoces a Inferius? -Ladea la cabeza-

 **Pf** : Por supuesto, él fue el primero quien me ayudo después de que escapara del reino de fuego. -Mira al cielo- Me ayudo a familiarizarme con Finn y poder llegar a ser lo que somos ahora, así que él es un gran amigo al que le debo mucho.

 **Leo:** Tú y Bonnibel no son tan distintas después de todo, Phoebe. -Sonríe levemente- Entonces, ¿te pareció divertido ir a aquella mazmorra con Finn?

 **Pf** : Al principio no entendí lo que me quería decir o demostrar cuando estábamos ahí, pensé que él quería estar ahí porque a Finn le parece divertido, pero parecer que había un trasfondo más complejo. -Señala el cofre que se había traído de la mazmorra- Pude ver que puedo usar mi violencia para algo más que destruir, yo decido por mí misma y no permitiré que nadie me diga lo contrario. -Leo mira que su mirada se volvió de determinación mientras sus llamas se iluminan por la emoción-

 **Leo** : Y parece que no sólo me he perdido el verte crecer, Phoebe. Me perdí el ser parte de aquellos recuerdos, espero y puedas seguir haciendo más recuerdos que te den la inspiración para seguir todos estos días.

 **Pf** : Me alegro con el poder hablar con usted, señor Leo. Por cierto, quería preguntarle algo, pero no sé cómo lo tomara. -Juega un poco con sus dedos-

 **Leo** : ¿Acaso es sobre Inferius? -Ella asiente- Puedes decirlo, no veo nada de malo en ello.

 **Pf** : ¿Qué es Inferius?, digo, siempre aparece cuando menos lo esperas, pero cuando más lo necesitas.

 **Leo** : Inferius es mi primer compañero, ambos nos hemos ayudado mutuamente y gracias a él también puedo estar teniendo esta conversación tan fluida contigo. ¿No lo crees, Inferius? -Frente a ello, aparece el nombrado en su forma Neo Sapien-

 **Inferius** : Me atrapaste Gran C, esperaba sorprenderte con un regalo de mi parte. -Mostrando un orbe el cual tenía características pixelada emanando de este- Te aseguro que será una gran sorpresa.

 **Pf** : ¿Siempre es así con todos?, señor Leo. -Observa al joven el cual asiente provocando un suspiro por parte de ella- Era de esperarse, por cierto, estaba pensando en ir a regalarle algo a Finn, pero se encuentra en un lugar bastante complicado.

 **Leo** : Sería entretenido ir contigo a conseguir el regalo que le quieres dar a Finn, pero tendré que decirte que no, aun me falta ponerme al día con otras personas. -Poniendo su mano en su hombro, ella hace una mueca en señal de no tener a alguien más, pero fue poco el tiempo que duro así ya que alguien si estaba ahí-

 **Inferius** : Yo me ofrezco a acompañarte, joven Phoebe. -Apareciendo con un traje de explorador y una inmensa mochila de campista con varias cosas colgando de ellas. Toma a la princesa de la mano y se alejan dejando a Leo solo otra vez-

 **Leo** : Bueno, creo que es momento de ir después de faltar tantas veces a las salidas de noche con ella. -Desapareciendo un destello, aparece en una cueva que estaba iluminada lo suficiente como para ver dentro, pero no tanto para ver detalladamente- ¿Me pregunto si estará en casa? -Acercándose a la puerta, antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, es empujado a un pequeño estanque que estaba ahí por una figura oscura-

 **Marceline** : ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir después de tanto tiempo? -Vestida con una camisa azul, una blusa negra y unos pantalones oscuros, la reina vampiro estaba encima de Leo- Dime Leo.

 **Leo** : Pasaron varias cosas desde la última vez que vine a verte, o pude entablar una conversación. -Trata de levantarse, pero ella lo empuja con fuerza al suelo- ¿Dime que no dije nada malo?

 **Marceline** : Leo, ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que pude verte. -Eso sorprende un poco a Leo- Ni siquiera Finn y Jake harían algo así.

 **Leo** : Pasaron varias cosas desde la última vez que pude venir, tuve unos pequeños problemas con mi cuerpo, luego tuve una pequeña discusión con Bonnibel y… -Le tapa la boca con su dedo provocando varios murmullos-

 **Marceline** : Espero y tengas una muy buena explicación, Leo. -Levantándose de encima de él, Leo sacude su ropa y esta se seca al instante para luego ambos adentrarse a la casa de la vampiresa-

 **Dp** : Vamos Starchy, ten tu medicina. -Con su atuendo científico, trata de inyectarle a lo cual este lo niega rotundamente- ¿Qué pasa, acaso no quieres curarte?

 **Starchy** : Starchy sólo acepta ser curado con magia princesa. -Se cubre de pies a cabeza con su sabana- ¡No lo aceptare princesa! ¡Achu…!

 **Dp** : ¡Ay! Por favor. -Frustrada, Starchy le estornudan en la cara mientras grita pidiendo la atención de un mago- Enfermera Pastelillo, sujételo mientras yo le administro el antídoto. -La enfermera hace una mueca de desacuerdo mientras juega con sus dedos- ¿Ahora qué pasa?

 **Enfermera Pastelillo** : Princesa, soy enfermera y todo eso, pero tengo un tío mago que me sano la tristeza que sentía de mi matrimonio roto.

 **(/Estoy estudiando actualmente enfermería, y me sorprendí cuando volví a ver el capítulo para escribir esto… Digo, hay que ser de mente abierta, pero no tanto/)**

 **Dp** : ¿En serio? Cualquier tipo de magia tiene principios científicos, por eso la hacen misteriosa y divertida, pero a su vez también la hace irresponsable. -Levanta la jeringa- Aquí tengo su magia ( **/No sé si importe escribir las palabras que dice eludiendo a un hechizo, pero es entendible/** ) **.**

 **Starchy** : ¿Es acaso un hechizo de verdad? -Ambos miran con asombro a su gobernante-

 **Dp** : No, sólo me estoy burlando de los hechizos y la magia. -Coloca sus manos en la cintura mientras la mirada de ambos se entristece-

 **Starchy** : Princesa, no esperaba que usted se burlara de mis creencias.

 **Enfermera Pastelillo** : Eso fue muy ofensivo de su parte princesa. -Ambos lloran con pesar a lo cual ella suspira-

 **Dp** : ¿Quieres que traiga tu hechizo? -Él asiente- Bien, descansa mientras voy a la ciudad de los magos. -Saliendo del cuarto, ella es recibida por Finn y Jake-

 **Finn** : ¿Cómo esta Starchy?

 **Dp** : No quiere su medicina si no es magia, ahora tengo que ir a la ciudad de los magos. -Hace énfasis con molestia-

 **Jake** : No pos claro, la magia superara muy pronto a la ciencia en el futuro.

 **Dp** : Eso no es cierto, la magia es mera ciencia. -Dice con desapruebo-

 **Finn** : Pero Leo es un poderoso mago, princesa, ¿acaso está diciendo que el también hace ciencia? -Ambos hermanos llegaron a una conclusión (Y toda Ooo menos Bonnibel) por las incontables cosas que él ha hecho y que no pueden explicarlo o han recibido una explicación por parte suya-

 **Dp** : ¡Leo no es un mago! -Grita pisando el suelo con fuerza sobresaltándolos- Él es muy diferente a todos los charlatanes que se hacen pasar por magos.

 **Jake** : Pero si él te dio aquella cosa que le da regeneración princesa, eso es magia para mi punto de vista. -Ella levanta levemente su blusa para verla brillar un poco y apagarse tras haber actuado en la eliminación del patógeno que intento enfermarla-

 **Dp** : Esto no es magia… ¿saben qué? Olvidemos este tema. -Ambos asienten- Y… ¿saben llegar a la ciudad de los magos?

 **Finn** : Pues es sólo para magos, son muy cerrados.

 **Jake** : Si, son terribles.

 **Finn** : Además, ellos eliminan a quien no es un mago en un 2 por 3. -Ella piensa un poco- Es broma, podemos ir.

 **Dp** : Bien chicos, nos veremos ahí en una hora, vayan con sus mejores disfraces de magos. -Todos asintiendo, fueron a buscar las mejores prendas para aparentar ser magos-

 **…**

 **Marceline** : ¿Estás diciendo que Finn y la princesa del reino de fuego están saliendo? -Leo asiente- Okey, eso sí que no lo sabía.

 **Leo** : También me lleve esa sorpresa cuando regrese Marceline, varias cosas han pasado. -Ella lo mira a lo cual suspira- ¿Dije algo malo otra vez?

 **Marceline** : Leo, ¿podrías decirme una cosa? -Se sienta a su lado- Se sinceró, por favor.

 **Leo** : Puedes preguntar lo que quieras Marceline.

Marceline: Es algo que no me ha dejado conciliar el sueño adecuadamente, y es sobre ti y dulce princesa.

 **…**

 **Jake** : Pues no hay nada a los alrededores, inclusive a la distancia hay una cadena de montañas hermano. -Estirándose, observa a la distancia el panorama-

 **Finn** : Y si nos rendimos, parece ser que no podremos entrar a la ciudad de los magos… ¡Ahhhhhh! -Alejándose un poco, se lanza a los pies de la meseta donde impacta con el granito solido- Parece ser que no funciono.

 **Jake** : Hehe, buen intento, cabezotas.

-Jake estaba vestido como una túnica rojiza triangular, un gorro del mismo color con una cinta morada y su cuerpo tomo la forma triangular mientras sus cachetes se estiraban como si fuera un bigote. En cambio, Finn estaba vestido con una túnica azul petróleo, su gorra mantenía oculta sus orejas, unos pantalones negros, con unos guantes azul espuma, en su frente tenía dibujado un tercer ojo y tenía un collar amarillo con una gema verde incrustada en medio-

 **Dp** : Oigan chicos, por aquí. -A lo lejos, la dulce princesa caminaba con un traje mecánico blanco en forma de cilindro, parte de su busto estaba expuesto mostrando el tatuaje de la flor que Leo le dio, su cabello estaba recogido y recortado cubriéndole uno de sus ojos y llevaba un casco metálico con morado- Disculpen la tardanza chicos, pero estaba buscando una última cosa.

 **Finn** : Descuide princesa, ahora la pregunta es cómo entraremos.

 **Dp** : Para eso estaba buscando esto. -Saca una grabadora- El rey helado tuvo la amabilidad de darnos la clave.

 **-Grabación de voz-**

* * *

 **Rh** : Pero claro que no soy una rata de dos patas, me veo obligado por el poder sagrado del conocimiento inentendible.

 **Dp** : Di la contraseña, Rey helado.

 **Rh** : ¿Crees que tan fácil te voy a dar las llaves de la ciudad? ¡Preferiría morir!

 **Dp** : Di la contraseña.

 **Rh** : ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mi pezoncito!

 **Dp** : Contraseña, ¡Ahora!

 **Rh** : -Gritos de dolor- ¡Los magos son la ley, la contraseña es, los magos son la ley!

* * *

-Tras estar un poco incomodos por la reproducción de la cinta, la pared de la montaña empieza a desaparecer y mostrar la ciudad-

 **Finn** : Wow, es si es fuerte. -Todos se adentran-

 **Dp** : Ajá sí claro, esto es porque la montaña tiene un reconocedor de voz y está conectada a un modulador vibratorio. La montaña sigue ahí, pero su densidad esta alterada. -Se adelanta ante todos-

 **Jake** : ¿Perdón? -Dice con confusión-

 **Dp** : Nah, es principio básico. Toda la magia está estrechamente relacionada con la ciencia chicos. -Señala a varios ciudadanos que estaban realizando pruebas mágicas- Todos sus trucos están explicados con principios científicos.

 **Jake** : Entonces, ¿cómo explica esto? -Se estira formando 5 ramificaciones de su cuerpo- ¿Acaso esta no es magia?

 **Dp** : Son mutaciones. -Jake se encoge y cruza sus brazos-

 **Finn** : Tal vez deberíamos pedir indicaciones a aquellos chicos de allá. -Señala a un grupo de humanoides de tonos verdosos, con camisas blancas sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla azules, una cabellera larga y castaña con un un gorro/venda en su cabeza-

 **Guardián** : Aléjate ciudadano. -Aparta a Finn- Usted ha sido reportado y incriminado por aparentar se un mago e intentar comprar cosas de magia en el «Palacio de los hechizos de Ron James». -Señala el cartel en una de las tiendas-

 **Dp** : Bingo. -Exclama-

 **Guardia** : Tu sentencia será se r convertido. -Todos los guardias se quitan sus vendajes del rostro mostrando su único ojo que expide un rayo amarillo que convierte al individuo acusado en un bastón de madera para el horror de todos y se retiran tomándolo-

 **Finn** : ¡¿Viste eso princesa?! -Señala asustado-

 **Dp** : Debemos darnos prisa en lo que hagamos, quien sabe lo que podría pasar. -El grupo se adentra a la tienda-

* * *

 **Marceline** : ¿Qué piensas sobre mí? -Aquella pregunta silencio el lugar, Leo miro a la vampiresa para luego dirigir su mirada al techo de la casa-

 **Leo** : Eres mi mejor amiga… creo que mi única mejor amiga que he tenido. -Eso la desmotivo un poco-

 **Marceline** : Así que sólo como una mejor amiga. -Su mente se llenó de tristeza, pero de un momento a otro su actitud cambio a todo lo opuesto que estaba sintiendo al momento- Gracias Leo, acabas de despejar mi mente.

-Leo ladea la cabeza un poco y sintiendo que ella ocultaba algo, una idea cruza su mente-

 **Leo** : ¿Qué te parece si salimos Marceline? Me parece haber escuchado que un reino hará un concierto esta noche, podremos ir y por el momento haremos lo que te quieras. -Se levanta extendiendo su mano a ella- Sera divertido, Marceline.

-La vampira observa aquellos ojos azules y esa pequeña sonrisa de su parte. Ella no se esperaba ver a Leo sonreír cuando se lo conto, pero mucho menos el que él se decidiera en animarla en algo que le guste y que él también quiera hacer-

 **Marceline** : Con mucho gusto, Leo. -Tomando su mano, ambos la entrecruzan y salen de su casa, siendo que algo estaba creciendo en aquel lugar-

* * *

-En medio de un campo de batalla, ellos estaban ocultándose por detrás de una mesa mientras los guardias luchaban en penetrar una barrera de energía que habían creado una pequeña secta de magos-

 **Jake** : Buena idea en preguntar tanto princesa. -Toma un mueble para ponerlo como otra barricada-

 **Finn** : ¿Ahora qué haremos? -Viendo que las posibilidades estaban en su contra, ella se levanta respirando hondo y presionando un botón dentro de su traje, este se divide en dos en un plano sagital mostrando que estaba vestida con un traje de circuitos de tonos verdosos. Al hacer eso, Finn se acerca a su hermano- Pensé que la princesa estaba desnuda en su traje.

 **Jake** : Pero que mal pensado eres muchachón. -Sonríe pícaramente- No deberías decir eso cuando ya tienes a alguien. -Jake ríe por la actitud que luego tomo Finn, pero luego se calla al ver a la princesa acercarse a ellos-

 **Dp** : Como gobernante del Dulce reino, pido y exijo ver al Gran maestro de la magia. -Tomando una postura autoritaria, los guardianes hacen caso a la petición y los escoltan a todos ellos al mandate de la ciudad-

…

 **GMM** : Dulce princesa, me decepciona su acto tan descortés e imprudente hacia mi gente… Pero, como has sido una amiga para la comunidad de magos, puedo perdonarlos a todos usted con la única condición de que digas «Los magos son la ley» -Mueve su cabello para dejar libre su oído y escuchar fuerte y claro lo que la mandataria dulce diría-

 **Abracadaniel** : ¿Qué? ¿Es sólo eso? ¡Genial, estamos salvados! -Festeja tras verse anteriormente involucrado en el movimiento ilegal que habían hecho-

 **Finn** : Sí princesa, sólo diga que los magos son la ley y seremos libres. -Motiva a la princesa la cual no se mostraba convencida por la idea-

 **Dp** : Me reusó a decirlo. -Eso sorprendió a todos- ¿Cómo voy a decir algo que no puede ser cierto? Toda la magia está estrechamente relacionada con la ciencia, lo que ustedes llaman «magia», no es más que el incomprensión ante lo que está más allá de su entendimiento, en cambio, la ciencia busca entender y aun así buscar más. No me doblegare ante el deseo de un hechicero.

 **GMM** : ¿Sí sabes que acabas de ofender a toda nuestra gente, Dulce princesa? -Apareciendo un destello en cada uno de los acusados, estos son encerrados en una burbuja- Ustedes están bajo arresto por quebrantar las reglas de nuestra ciudad. -Las burbujas son llevadas a la prisión de la ciudad que tenía la apariencia de un castillo con varios sellos mágicos-

 **Jake** : Ahora si se pasó princesa. -Encadenados, son llevados a cuartos separados siendo Jake con Finn y Dp ella tenía una sola por ser una princesa-

 **Finn** : Pido la de arriba. -Subiéndose a su cama, este piensa lo que pasó-

 **Jake** : ¿Qué tal si contamos los días? -Su mano toma la forma de un cincel y la otra en un martillo para dejar una marca en la pared- 1.

 **Finn** : ¿Me pregunto si Bmo nos extrañara? -Volteando a las rejas- ¡Oye princesa!, ¿se encuentra bien?

 **Dp** : Sí chicos, creo que tendremos que esperar para hacer la llamada para que nos saquen de aquí. -Acomodándose en su cama, cierra los ojos intentan comunicarse con Inferius, pero este no estaba presente- *Lo que faltaba* -Decidida a dormir, un espejo la observa siendo por Abracadaniel quien frunce la mirada con enojo-

* * *

-En una gran cueva iluminada con varias luces bioluminiscentes de los habitantes (Su apariencia es la de unas criaturas con forma variadas, siendo amorfas o antropomorfa), se encontraba Leo y Marcelines quienes estaban en el público de la presencia de un gran concierto-

 **Marceline** : No puedo creer que consiguieras boletos para esta fiesta Leo, ¡es increíble! -Llevando ahora un juego de ropa siendo una camisa negra rasgada con un pantalón gris claro igualmente rasgado, tenía varias pulseras y su cabello estaba alborotado-

 **Leo** : Tenía la intención de ver cómo son estos tipos de eventos. -Mira a todos y su cara forma una sonrisa- Me alegro que seas tú Marceline, saquemos lo máximo de esta experiencia. -Los ojos rojos de Marceline se iluminaron de entusiasmo mientras un leve sonrojo se mostró en su cara-

-Todos empiezan a vociferar cada vez más mientras las luces cambian de colores para mostrar a la banda en el escenario. Componiéndose de la vocalista quien tenía la apariencia de una chica de piel azul cielo, su cabello es alborotado con varios mechones salientes, sus ropas era un conjunto de un vestido de una piesa anaranjado con un chaleco negro. El baterista era una gran montaña de rocas con 3 ojos y algo de césped y árboles en su espalda. Por último, el guitarrista un robot con varios focos pequeños en gran parte de su cuerpo, sus brazos son delgados que terminan con 4 dedos puntiagudos, piernas un poco más gruesas y sus ojos parecían unos lentes de un solo cristal-

 **Kire** : ¡¿Cómo están, gente del reino luminus y demás?! -Tomando el micrófono, todos empiezan a exaltarse de la emoción- ¡No los escucho! -Nuevamente el grito se intensifico mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara- ¡Ahora sí! -Caminando cercas del borde, levanta la mano a lo que todos callan y vuelve la mirada a su banda- ¡Vamos chicos!

 **Marceline** : ¡Que emoción! -Tomado sin pensar la mano de Leo, ella la sacude con regocijo por lo que está pasando. Leo mira a la vampiresa y decide formar parte de la emoción-

 **Kire** : Y uno, y dos, y tres…

* * *

 **Finn** : Esto no se ve muy bien princesa. -Detrás de uno de las mesas de los comedores, estaban el grupo resguardándose del caos mágico que se estaba llevando a cabo en todo el lugar-

 **Jake** : Y todo por no decir que los magos son la ley, princesa.

 **Dp** : Y nunca lo diré. -Afirma a su vez que agacha la cabeza esquivando un rayo- Eso estuvo cercas.

 **Jake** : Entonces, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? -La soberana rosada trata de formular un plan que pueda llevar a cabo, a lo cual lo tiene- ¿Ya tiene uno?

 **Dp** : Así es, debo de recuperar mi corona. -Eso los desconcertó-

 **Finn** : Entonces… ¿en qué nos ayudara que tenga su corona? -Ella le dice «Por Leo»- Oh, ya entiendo. -Golpea levemente su puño derecho en su mano extendida- Para llamar a Leo con ella como lo hizo cuando ese venado intento comérselos.

 **Dp** : Exacto Finn, con que pueda tenerla en mis manos, será más que suficiente. -Ambos hermanos asienten a lo cual dirigen su mirada al duelo aun presente donde un guardia que luchaba con los presos la tenía amarrada en su cinturón- Bingo.

-Asintiendo, Jake se estira lanzando a Finn por el aire evadiendo a la gran cantidad de guardias y presos. Por su parte, Jake extiende sus manos aplastando a una gran parte de ellos contra el suelo mientras movia de lado a lado su cuerpo evadiendo los ataques de quienes escaparon del agarre-

-Frente al guardia, este utiliza su bastón para atacar a Finn el cual utiliza un pedazo de tubería para pelear contra él, siendo Finn más experimentado tendía la ventaja ante el combate. Escabulléndose sin llamar la atención, Bonnibel caminaba detrás del guardia el cual peleaba contra el héroe de las praderas y cuando iba a alcanzarlo, es tacleada por alguien-

 **Finn** : ¡Princesa! -Al distraerse, el guardia le da un gran golpe en el estómago a Finn inmovilizando un poco mientras recobraba la postura-

 **Guardia** : No olvides con quien peleas, todos ustedes estarán encerrados de por vida. -Ambos vuelven a abalanzarse-

 **...**

-Recobrando la postura, Dp se levanta del suelo limpiándose la ropa para ver a su atacante-

 **Dp** : No pensé que lo tomaras tan personal. -Las miradas se cruzan-

 **Abracadaniel** : Tú me encerraste en esta prisión, dulce princesa. -Levanta sus puños débilmente- Esto no lo permitiré, aun cuando sea lastimar a una chica.

 **Dp** : Si así serán las cosas. -Abracadaniel lanza su golpe lo más fuerte que pudo, pero ella simplemente lo detiene con su mano y con un movimiento de manos y brazos le hace una llave al mago arcoíris- Lo siento, pero tengo que conseguir algo. -Girándolo, lo patea estrellándolo con uno de los muros-

-Alejándose de él, ella esquiva unos guardias logrando llegar a la pelea que estaba teniendo Finn con el guardia, acomodándose detrás de él, Finn logra verla a lo cual asiente y ella se agacha detrás del guardia y con un movimiento rápido, Finn lo empuja provocando que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza dando por terminada la pelea y Finn tomara la corona-

 **Dp** : Bien hecho Finn, ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí. -Corriendo por el aun presente caos, encuentran a jake el cual estaba comiendo una pieza de comida sobre una pila de reos y guardias- Hola Jake.

 **Jake** : Hola chicos. -Termina de masticar- ¿Ya salimos de aquí?

 **Dp** : Sí. -Mira a Finn- Oye Finn, ¿me pasas mi corona? -Extiende su mano al héroe rubio-

 **Finn** : Con gusto princesa… -Al poner su mano donde la había recogido con anterioridad, se percata que no había nada- Hem… Princesa, creo que no la tengo.

 **Dp** : ¡¿Qué?! -Empieza a mover a Finn intentando que se le caiga o esté haciendo una broma- ¡¿Dónde estará?! -Se lleva las manos a la cabeza-

 **Jake** : Ejem… -Toma su tención- Creo que él la tiene. -Voltean a ver a un mago de piel color salmón, cabello negro con 3 protuberancias y una barita pequeña-

 **Dp** : ¿Cómo la?...

 **Abracadaniel** : No suelen prestarme tanta atención, así que pude tomarla sin que se dieran cuenta. -Aprieta la corona con fuerza- Y la culpo por todo esto, Dulce princesa.

 **Dp** : Okey, me equivoque, pero hagas lo que hagas, no vayas a tirar mi corona. -Avanza lentamente al mago-

 **Abracadaniel** : Pues tendrá que ir a buscarla. -La lanza a uno de los pozos de lava que había, ganándose un grito de parte de ella- Ahora es momento de que aprenda su lección. -Varias criaturas/magos los acorralaron y los sostuvieron mientras los iban a lanzar al mismo lugar que la corona-

 **Finn** : Esperen chicos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. -Sus intentos de zafarse se vieron retenidos cuando le colocaron unos arneses- ¡No puedo libarme!

 **Jake** : Yo tampoco. -Intentando estirarse, se vio negado cuando un brillo rodeo los grilletes, pero son callados al recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca-

 **Dp** : ¡Finn!, ¡Jake! -Pateado la cara de uno de ellos, ella logra liberarse, pero es jalado bruscamente de su cabello- ¡Del cabello no! -Sobándose la cabeza, levanta la vista para ver que ahora está rodeada- Jajaja, ¿creen que podamos llegar a un acuerdo? -Sus intentos de persuasión sólo resultaron que ella recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

 **Preso 1** : La chica es mía. -La jala de un brazo del resto del grupo- Me divertiré bastante con ella.

 **Preso 2** : ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes tenerla? -La jala de las piernas- Ella será mía.

 **Preso 3** : Tendré que matarlos para que aprendan quien manda. -Jalándola en varias partes, parte de la ropa de ella estaba siendo rasgada exponiendo partes de su cuerpo-

 **Finn** : Ya… voy… princesa. -Moviéndose un poco con las pocas fuerzas que tiene siente que estas le abandonan el cuerpo- Lo... siento princesa. -Dejando escapar un leve aliente, ella sentía como su cuerpo era separada poco a poco ( **/No sentiría mucho si fuera de chicle, pero yo hice que ella fuera un poco más «humana» para algo en el futuro** /), cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, ella vuelve a abrirlo de golpe y apretando su mano derecha con fuerza, una gran explosión llena el lugar-

-Todos levantan la vista después de incorporarse, todos observan que la tan idolatrada chica estaba flotando en el aire con los ojos cerrados mientras un patrón de raíces y una flor iluminaban su cuerpo-

-Abriendo sus ojos, estos estaban iluminados de un azul zafiro mientras emitían un aura rosada, el brazalete que Inferius le había dado se hizo presente mientras se iluminaba de un color blanco-

-Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo con tan sólo sentir su presencia, la ropa de ella volvió a reestructurarse. Volteando a ver a sus amigos, ella los envuelve en una cúpula blanca trasportándolos a un lado de ella-

 **Dp** : Mi corona… ahora. -Una voz sublime y lustrosa voz que escapaba de su boca, aumento más el silencio que había- No me la darán… -Mirando al primer convicto que quería profanarla, levanto su mano provocando el miedo en este- Tú.

-Al instante, un enorme y deforme pilar de cristales y roca volcánica salió de la tierra impactando en él levantándolo en los aire, cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la roca, una colosal explosión lleno el lugar, sacudió la tierra he ilumino el cielo. Cuando acabo, lo único que quedo de aquel ser, fue su número de celda-

 **Dp** : ¿Tengo que volverlo a repetir? -Voltea a todos-

* * *

 **Kire** : No sabemos porque temblor, pero eso no nos detendrá para dar nuestra última canción. -Unos técnicos acomodaban el lugar por la sacudida de la placa tectónica-

 **Marceline** : ¿Qué crees que haya sido, Leo?

 **Leo** : Creo que puedo tener una idea, pero será para después. Ahora, estoy disfrutando esto contigo. -Ella sonríe y se pega a su lado mientras el concierto reanuda-

 **Kire** : ¡Y para terminar, cambiaremos el género! -Las luces se atenuaron de colores fríos siendo una blanca que le daba desde arriba a ella-

(Pianos y coro angelical triste)

 _Caminando en una fría soledad, me encontraba_ …

 _Mi estremecido ser ya no quería continuar_ …

 _Los recuerdos me invadían de una gran desilusión_ …

 _Mi corazón herido palpitaba con dolor_ …

 _No encontraba un motivo para esta desolación_ … (Coro angelical triste)

 _Toqué un abismo profundo de tristeza y confusión_ … (Coro angelical triste)

 _De una vida sin sentido ni razón para seguir_ … (Coro angelical triste)

 _Su poder me libero de una mala dirección_ …

(Solo de piano lento)

-Una serie de recuerdos y pensamientos inundaron la mente de Marceline, ella recordaba los momentos que había pasado hasta llegar a estos días, el cómo conoció a Bonnibel, Finn, Jake y a quien será una de las personas más importantes de su vida… Leo. Mirándolo, ella pudo ver que desde la primera vez que se vieron, en ella algo cambio, apretando levemente su pecho donde estaría su «muerto corazón», una calidez le recorrió el cuerpo y se apegó más al joven de cabello albino por agradecer que se presentara en su vida-

 _Y todo cambió, él me ayudo y un nuevo día comenzó_ …

 _Y escuche su voz que acercándose que decía_ …

 _Levántate y no te rindas confía en mí, no fallare_ …

(Solo de guitarra lento)

 _No encontraba un motivo de esa gran desolación…_

 _Toqué un abismo profundo de tristeza y confusión…_ (Solo de guitarra)

 _De una vida sin sentido y sin razón para seguir…_ (Solo de guitarra)

 _Su poder me libero de una mala dirección…_

 _Y todo cambió, él me ayudo y un nuevo día comenzó…_ (2 voces)

 _Y escuche su voz que acercándose que decía…_

 _Levántate y no te rindas confía en mí, no fallare…_ (Dueto)

(La melodía se vuelve más alegre)

 _Puedo confiar, él no fallo dejándome en mi interior…_

 _La fortaleza y su amor sanando a mi corazón…_

 _Puedo vivir y continuar sin detenerme con valor…_

 _Puedo seguir, y no voltear a ver atrás la soledad…_

 _Y escuche su voz que acercándose que decía_ … (El robot canta)

 _Y todo cambió, él me ayudo y un nuevo día comenzó… (_ Dueto _)_

 _Y escuche su voz que acercándose que decía…_

 _Levántate y no te rindas confía en mí, no fallare… (_ Dueto _)_

 _Y todo cambió, él me ayudo y un nuevo día comenzó…_

-La canción termino y todo el público exclamo con un gran grito de asombro y querer más, la banda agradeció a su público y se despidieron ya habiendo terminado el concierto. Retirándose, Leo y Marceline caminaban a la casa de la última conversando sobre el concierto-

 **Marceline** : Me gustaría aprenderme esa canción, fue muy buena.

 **Leo** : Una canción que no pienso olvidar, al igual que esta noche. -Ambos se miraron mutuamente, ella se acercó al joven sin despegar la vista de su rostro que le parecía hermoso, en especial aquellos ojos azules que le hipnotizaban-

 **Marceline** : *Él esta con la princesa, pero… no puedo evitar lo que pasara después* -Cuando estaba por llegar, un descomunal estruendo ilumina el cielo de un color azul celeste proveniente de las montañas- ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Leo** : Lo que suponía… -Mira a su amiga- Lo siento Marceline, creo que tendré que dejarte hasta aquí, tengo que ir a ver qué fue eso.

 **Marceline** : Descuida… me divertí mucho hoy, ya estas perdonado galán. -Dándole un codazo en su pecho, Leo sonríe y desaparece del lugar- No sé si estuve cercas de conseguirlo o arruinar algo…

 **¿?** : Diría que cercas de tenerlo…

* * *

-Unos momentos antes, la prisión estaba hecha un caso, cuerpos de guardias y prisioneros se encontraban varados y dispersos en el suelo estando en medio de ellos a una chica levitando y envuelta en varios anillos de energía que azotaban el suelo destruyéndolo-

 **Abracadaniel** : Lo… lamento… mucho. -Arrastrándose, es levitado y puesto en el mismo pozo de lava donde hecho la corona de la princesa- No puedo entrar ahí.

 **Dp** : No me interesa cómo lo hagas, hazlo. -Cuando lo soltó, choco con una barrera y ella fue impactada con un gran rayo de energía verdosa-

 **GMM** : ¡Dulce princesa, no sabes en lo que me he obligado a hacer! -Estando varios guardias junto al jefe supremo, el cuerpo de ella sale del humo estando sólo la mitad, pero para sorpresa del GMM, ella empezó a regenerarse y le lanzo una mirada retadora-

 **Dp** : Mi turno. -Una lluvia incesante de rayos impacto en todos el lugar, fueron él y unos pocos quienes pudieron protegerse, en cambio, los que no pudieron terminaron semi-carbonizados. El GMM encapsulo varios de los rayos y los lanzo a su oponente-

-Volviéndose intangible, los ojos de Bonnibel se iluminaron mientras junta rápidamente sus manos y una gran cantidad de pilares salieron de la tierra golpeándolo repentina veces-

-El GMM lanza varias mini estrellas que logran impactar en la princesa derrumbándola en el suelo. Estando sólo ella y él, el GMM canalizo una gran cantidad de su poder mágico en una gran esfera verdosa-

 **GMM** : ¡Ninguna magia de esta ciudad puede contra esto! -Lanzándosela, suspira con pesar- Y pudimos resolver esto con tan solo una frase. -La esfera impacta en la princesa, pero su sorpresa fue cuando esta empezó a comprimirse y desvanecerse- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Dp** : ¡Y nunca lo hare! -Extendiendo sus dos manos, una enana blanca empezó a acumularse a su vez que esta se comprimía por billonésima veces- Esto no es magia… ni ciencia, es un poder que va más allá de nuestra compresión… Esto es el poder de mi novio, Leo. -La exorbitante esfera cedió ante su gravedad y colapso en un gran estruendo que fue controlado por la princesa destruyendo la cárcel y a todos quienes estuvieran ahí, a excepción de ella y sus amigos-

-Respirando pesadamente, su brazalete estaba a un rojo vivo, su cuerpo se tambaleo y cuando estaba por caer al suelo, alguien la sostiene-

 **Dp** : Leo… -Frente a ella estaba su querido Leo- Creo que me excedí, jejeje… -Su cuerpo ya estaba cobrando el desgaste-

 **Leo** : Creo que abusaste del brazalete que te dio Inferius, Bonnibel. -Mirando a su alrededor, a lo cual da un paso aun con su novia en brazos y el lugar empezó a restaurarse a como estaba antes- Creo que debemos irnos.

 **Dp** : ¿No estás enojado por lo que hice? -Pregunta dudosa-

 **Leo** : Yo te apoyo en lo que quieras Bonnibel, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

 **Dp** : Leo… -Dice con ternura-

 **Leo** : Aunque, no sé si ellos quieren pensar lo contario. -Señala a los guardias que estaban congelados-

 **Dp** : Creo que puedo pensar en algo. -Alejándose con Finn y Jake, ella se percata de algo- Oye Leo, ¿y ese que hueles a perfume?

 **Leo** : Fui a un concierto toda la noche con Marceline.

 **Dp** : ¿Qué?

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero y lo hayan disfrutado y quería decirles que actualmente estoy en la comunidad de Amino de Hora de aventura donde estaré publicando más cosas de las que hago en mis otras redes.**

 **watch?v=GBx6JJHR-d0 (Levántate y no te rindas) Así la pueden buscar.**

 **Sin más, nos vemos en otro capítulo de una de mis historias.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23. De Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **5ta Temporada de la serie**

 **« ¿Podemos quedarnos así, sólo un poco más? »**

* * *

Por fin volví a actualizar a Cosmos, digo, siempre trato de escribir en esta historia, pero van avanzando de igual manera que el resto de historias. Habrá referencias y uno que otras revelaciones.

Espero los disfruten como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo y doy por comienzo el capítulo.

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento**

► **«»: Resaltar algo**

► **(): Aclaración o significado**

► _ **Otro idioma**_

 **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Hora de aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **En el capítulo pasado...**

 **Dp** : ¿No estás enojado por lo que hice? -Pregunta dudosa-

 **Leo** : Yo te apoyo en lo que quieras Bonnibel, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

 **Dp** : Leo… -Dice con ternura-

 **Leo** : Aunque, no sé si ellos quieren pensar lo contario. -Señala a los guardias que estaban congelados-

 **Dp** : Creo que puedo pensar en algo. -Alejándose con Finn y Jake, ella se percata de algo- Oye Leo, ¿y ese que hueles a perfume?

 **Leo** : Fui a un concierto toda la noche con Marceline. -

 **Dp** : ¿Qué?

 **Continuemos…**

 **Dp** : Entonces… Leo. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu veredicto? -Con un mirada seria en su rostro y vistiendo un traje steampunk apunta a Leo con un delgado bastón-

 **Leo** : Pues llevaba tiempo sin ir a verla, creo que inclusive más tiempo del que cuando me ausente. -Ella frunce el ceño-Pienso que no era bueno dejar a un amigo atrás por tanto tiempo. -Calmando su mirada, suspira al ver que, aunque ya hayan tenido avances en su comprensión, Leo seguía siendo aún inocente en las cosas-

 **Dp** : Esta bien Leo, creo que exagere un poco. -Se sienta a su lado recargándose en él- Aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvieras presente cuando paso todo ese alboroto de la Ciudad de los magos.

 **Leo** : Hablando de eso, ¿por qué querías ir ahí? A lo que recuerdo, tú no eres una fanática de la magia y artes antiguas.

 **Dp** : Lo que paso es que Starchy no quería recibir su medicamento si este no era magia, así que tuve que ir con ellos. -Señala una imagen de Starchy- Y pasaron varias cosas.

 **Leo** : Pues, si no querías ir a la Ciudad de los magos, ¿por qué no usaste el brazalete? Puede hacer cualquier función deseada en estos escritos. -Ella parpadea al haber olvidado ese pequeño e importante punto-

 **Dp** : Es que no se me ocurrió… Upsi… -Se rasca la nuca apenada- Por cierto, ¿qué están haciendo Finn y Jake?

 **Leo** : Finn encontró una satisfacción simbiótica a Jake entrando a su interior utilizando sus habilidades como si de una armadura se tratase.

 **Dp** : Okey, eso me responde muchas cosas… Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Inferius? Cuando intente hablarle, no contesto. -Cosmos levanta los hombros en señal de no saberlo- ¿Cómo no sabes dónde está?

 **Leo** : Puedo traerlo aquí, pero no veo que sea necesario que haga eso.

 **Dp** : ¿A qué te refieres?

* * *

-Caminando por una senda, estaba una joven chica de piel color bermellón vestida con un traje de exploración de tonos cálidos rojizos, su cabello estaba amarado en una cola de caballo que se mantenía flotando por sus propiedades ígneas. A su lado, estaba caminando un sujeto con un traje de explorador negro con varios toques elegantes mientras usaba unos binoculares para mirar a su alrededor-

 **Pf** : Em… Inferius, ¿para qué usas esos binoculares? -Pregunta dudosa por la respuesta que podía recibir-

 **Inferius** : Eso es simple, mi estimada chica con habilidad de piroquinesis. -Lanzando a quien sabe dónde, aparece un mapa de su manga- Vamos a ir por el mejor regalo que le puedas regalar al chico cabeza de osos.

 **Pf** : Creo que confundiste algo, Inferius, yo ya tengo el lugar donde… -Es callada cuando Inferius la jala hasta unas rocas donde daban a mirar un complejo de laberintos y cuevas- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

 **Inferius** : Estamos donde podrás conseguirle el mejor regalo que su pequeña mente puede presenciar. -Extendiendo su mano a la roca, empieza a dibujar con sus uñas una espada- Por esta espada.

-Phoebe mira con asombro la espada, pensando que tal vez el regalo que su amigo tenía en mente sería mejor opción de lo que hubiera escogido ella. Teniendo esa idea, asiente provocando una sonrisa de parte de Inferius-

 **Inferius** : Perfecto. Ahora, es momento de que vayamos por ella. -Ambos caminan hasta llegar a la entrada del laberinto- Espero y puedas seguirme el paso.

 **Phoebe** : Ya he ido a una mazmorra con Finn, sé cómo tratar con lo que se me ponga adelante. -Aprieta sus puños y estos se avivan en llamas amarillas- Vamos. -Sonriendo mostrando levemente sus dientes punzantes, se adentran a lo que parecería ser un gran reto que les tomara todo el día. El lugar era iluminado por el aura de luz que emitía la princesa permitiendo que vieran por donde iban-

 **Inferius** : Para romper el hielo y la tensión que se formó hace rato que entramos, ¿qué tal si hablamos de algo?

 **Pf** : Me preguntaba, ¿dónde está el señor Leo? No contesto a mis llamadas. -Saca una especie de celular/roca de su bolso- Espero y se encuentre bien.

 **Inferius** : Descuide jovencita, no tienes de que preocuparte de que a «Leo» le pase algo. -Empiezan a bajar unas escaleras hasta llegar a una pared con varias imágenes talladas en esta- Fue BMO quien lo llevo a una de sus funciones de teatro. -Toca la pared- Típico, dejar una pared con tallados escritos los cuales descifraran un código sobre una antigua civilización, pero nos llevaran a una trampa donde tendremos que poner a prueba nuestras habilidades… ¿dónde firmo?

 **Pf** : ¿Esto nos llevara a una trampa? -Pregunta con algo de preocupación-

 **Inferius** : Quien sabe… es recurrente que estas cosas pasen como pasan en las películas de aventura. -Sacando un libro de su manga, empieza a hojearlo mientras mira la pared con detalle- Aja, así que es así.

 **Pf** : ¿Ya sabes qué dice, Inferius? -Se acerca-

 **Inferius** : Nope. Pensé que si hacia eso, tal vez me vería en esas escenas en las que mientras intento descifrar lo que dice, alguien del grupo descifra por accidente lo que nos llevara a otra escena. -Al dar ella otro paso, una serie de símbolos se iluminan y abren una escotilla que provoca que caigan en ella-

 **Pf** : ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! -Un leve chillido mientras intenta aferrarse a los muros-

 **Inferius** : Sabes, hasta podríamos hacer una película con todas estas cosas. -Cayendo en forma india, saca un cuaderno apuntando los sucesos- Eso es princesa, vive el momento.

 **Pf** : ¡Vamos a estrellarnos! -Justo antes de que tocaran el suelo, estos se detienen de sutilmente mientras caen en un colchón- ¿Qué?

 **Inferius** : Descuida princesa, yo dije que nada te pasara cuando estés con el gran Inferius. Ahora, debemos seguir dice el mapa. -Saca un mapa de su manga mientras emprende camino- Síganme los buenos.

* * *

-En el dulce reino, la dulce princesa se encontraba realizando pruebas de resistencia ante un gas somnífero que soltaban sus guardianes de chicle-

 **Dp** : ¡Manténganse firmes chicos! ¡Golpeen su mente mientras se mantienen ante esto y digan! ¡No voy a caer! -Cuando dejo de soplar, Finn y Jake estaba recostados y noqueados en el suelo por el efecto adormecedor- Pensé que no iba a ser la única.

-Moviéndolos a una de las paredes, empieza a escribir una nota para dejárselas ya que iba a volver a su laboratorio, pero, alguien vestido con un gran abrigo, una máscara de soldador y guantes aparece volando por la ventana-

 **Marceline** : Tock, tock… ¿hay alguien en casa? -Quitándose su ropas protectoras, da un respiro al ya no estar expuesta a los rayos del sol- Hola dulce princesa.

 **Dp** : Hola Marceline, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

 **Marceline** : Bueno, estaba pasando por aquí cuando pensé «Oye, deberías ir a visitarla» -Siendo juzgada con la mirada por la princesa por cómo dijo lo último se resigna en decir la verdad- Muy bien, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

 **Dp** : Puedes decirme en lo que me necesites y con gusto te apoyare en lo que pueda.

 **Marceline** : Ya que es así, me encontré con la casa de una bruja la cual estaba ocasionando problemas por tener algo muy valioso. Y como ya intente entrar por la fuerza, no pude ya que estaba protegida por magia, y como tú conoces de varias cosas científicas, pensé que podríamos hacer algo contra ello.

 **Dp** : Bueno, no tengo ningún plan mayor en mente para hoy. -Saca una agenda- Así es, no tengo ningún pendiente. Deja que vaya por unas cosas antes de irnos, bien. -Se aleja dejándola flotando mientras mueve de lado su cabello-

 **Serenity** : _Muy bien, querida Marceline, vas de maravilla con lo planeado._ -Resonando en su cabeza con una sutil y afable voz- _Pronto dejaras de lado todo ese tormento que te invade._

 **Marceline** : Sabes, creo que ya no es tan buena idea… Digo, estamos hablando de que ellos ya tienen algo y no me sentiría bien conmigo misma por hacer algo así. -Se abraza el brazo mientras vacila-

 **Serenity** : _No te sientas mal por ello querida, entiende que esto no sea lo más agradable para ti, pero tú también mereces estar en paz y esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo._ -No tan convencida de ello, asiente logrando una sonrisa en su rostro- _Eso era lo que quería escuchar de una campeona, ahora, ya casi llega con nosotros. No olvides lo que hablamos._ -Cesando la conversación, llega Bonnibel con una pequeña mochila-

 **Dp** : Ya estoy lista Marceline, vamos cuando antes. -Tomándola de la mano, ambas salen de la puerta principal hasta toparse con alguien- Oh, hola Dicentra.

 **Dicentra** : Hola y buenos días le digo, mi señora. -Saludando con una reverencia y brazo en pecho, Dp asiente- Si me permite, vine aquí en busca de usted y el señor Leo para darles los informes sobre cómo le ha estado yendo a mi reino este último mes.

 **Dp** : Ya veo, gracias. -Toma los papeles- Pero tendré que decirte que Leo no está aquí hasta el día de mañana.

 **Dicentra** : ¿En serio? -Pregunta decepcionada- Tenía varias dudas e ideas que quería que me ayudara a resolver.

 **Dp** : Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotras. -Eso toma la atención de las 3 chicas- ¿No te molesta, Marceline?

 **Marceline** : Pues no sé quién es ella. -La señala con el pulgar-

 **Dicentra** : Mis más sinceras disculpas si no me presente de la forma adecuada. -Se acomoda su atuendo de hojas- Hola, señorita Marceline, mi nombre es Dicentra, y yo soy la gobernante del reino planta que fue creado por el señor Leo.

 **Marceline** : Espera, ¿Leo creo un reino?...

* * *

-Tras haber pasado un gran número de pasadizos, tanto el sujeto vestido de traje y la chica en llamas parecían estar varados donde en una trifurcación-

 **Inferius** : Si, llegamos a ese momento tan deseado. -Se detiene mientras guarda el mapa y Phoebe se le queda viendo con duda-

 **Pf** : ¿A qué se refiere con el momento? -Dudosa, lanza una pequeña bola de fuego que va iluminando uno de los caminos hasta desaparecer- Parecen ser bastantes largos.

 **Inferius** : Es el momento donde tendremos que separarnos para poder encontrar el camino adecuado donde enfrentaremos muchos retos que nos pondrán a prueba tanto física como psicológica. -Aprieta su puño mientras con emoción- Espero y sea entretenido-

 **Pf** : Y… ¿no sería mejor que tomemos uno y dejemos un rastro por si nos perdemos? -La emoción de Inferius se cayó a los suelos-

 **Inferius** : Tu emoción por las aventuras es tan grande como los de Bonnibel. -Negando, acepta y toman el camino de en medio mientras ella raspaba la pared dejando un rastro llameante cuando avanzaba- ¿No te cansas?

 **Pf** : Puedo seguir por un rato. -Modera la llama a una blanca- Y si logro cansarme, con quemar unas cuantas cosas me bastara para recuperar fuerzas.

-Caminando por unos minutos, se detienen hasta llegar a una pared de ladrillo interponiéndose entre ellos y lo que faltaba-

 **Inferius** : Una pared de ladrillo. -Empieza a rasgarla levemente con su afilada uña-

 **Pf** : ¿Qué haremos ahora? -Apaga la llama de su mano- ¿Tendremos que regresar?

 **Inferius** : No será necesario. -Recargándose un poco, la pared saca una boca y un par de ojos-

 **Pared** : Oye, no te recargues en mí, ¿acaso soy una pared? -Sobresaltado por el repentino cambio, Inferius se acerca a Phoebe-

 **Pf** : De hecho, si es una pared… -Entrecerrando sus ojos, el muro hace una mueca de disgusto-

 **Pared** : Tienes una lengua muy desagradable, chica anaranjada. -Ella parpadea sorprendida por el repentino apodo que aquella pared le dio- Mi familia es de gran honor. Mi padre, era una roca, ¿y sabes en qué se transformó? -Ambos niegan- ¡En nada, pero lo hacía con orgullo!

 **Inferius** : Ya dio el viejazo, no nos ayudara en nada, creo que mejor volvamos por donde vinimos. -Retirándose, sus caminos se cierran por el mismo muro-

 **Pared** : ¿Qué creen que hacen? Estos jóvenes ya ni respetan a los mayores cuando estos están hablando. -Frunce el ceño-

 **Phoebe** : Sólo queremos ir por aquella espada que está en el centro del lugar, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

 **Inferius** : Vamos, mi estimado colega rocosa, sólo déjanos pasar y haremos como que esto nunca paso. -Juntando sus manos, es recibido por un golpe de una roca que lo tira al suelo a lo que ella se acerca preocupada a su amigo-

 **Phoebe** : Inferius, ¿te encuentras bien? -Le quita los pedazos de escombro para ver que sus ojos estaban dándole vueltas-

 **Pared** : Tienen que aprender a respetar a los mayores. -Bufando, dirige su mirada a la princesa- Será mejor que se retire jovencita, o terminara de igual manera como su irrespetuoso amigo.

 **Pf** : Disculpe las molestias, pero en verdad estamos buscando aquella espada… es para alguien muy especial. -Dibujando la silueta de Finn, la pared medita un poco-

 **Pared** : Puedo sentir que tus intensiones son claras, pero no son las que buscas…

 **Pf** : ¿A qué se refiere señor…? ¿Pared? -Dudosa pregunta al no saber el nombre del muro-

 **Belfast** : Llámame Belfast, señor Belfast.

 **Pf** : Es un nombre agradable y creo que le queda muy bien.

 **Belfest** : Por fin dices algo con sentido jovencito en llamas, es una pena que su colega no sea igual de educado como lo es usted.

 **Pf** : Inferius… bueno, tengo que admitir que a veces es algo inmaduro, pero creo que es porque es alguien que sabe que puede con las cosas que tenga enfrente. Sólo he visto a pocas personas con esa confianza.

 **Belfest** : Esa confianza puede ser una gran ventaja para él, si me permite decirlo. Creo que necesita que alguien le ponga un «estate quieto». Y creo que usted es la persona adecuada. -Viendo que Inferius poco a poco recupera su postura, sacude el polvo de sus prendas- Sólo piénselo, además, si se disculpa adecuadamente aquel sujeto, los puedo guiar a la tan anhelada espada que busca para su otro amigo.

 **Inferius** : Necesitaras más que una roca para detenerme… -Extendiendo su mano, empieza a acumular energía rojiza que empieza a hacer temblar el lugar- Veamos si tú también puedes con esto. -Antes de liberar la carga, una mano anaranjada lo detiene- ¡Oye!

 **Pf** : ¡No deberías de tratar así a quien nos va a ayudar! -Dándole un golpecito en sus manos, él la mira perplejo- ¿Comprendiste?

 **Inferius** : ¿Sí sabes quién soy, verdad? -Justo cuando iba a volver a cargar otro ataque, vuelve a recibir otro golpecito-

 **Pf** : Debes de disculparte con el señor Belfest, después de todo, es su casa. -Viendo que no lo iba a dejar destruirlo en pedazos, suspiro resignado-

 **Inferius** : ¡Muy bien, tú ganas! Si me disculpas, estaré en aquella esquina ya que fui regañado. -Apareciendo un banco, toma asiente mientras una pequeña nube de tormenta le azota con lluvia la cabeza-

* * *

-Caminado por un páramo donde la vegetación abundaba, se encontraban 3 chicas donde una estaba flotando y las otras siendo cargadas por 2 hongos rojizos con motas moradas. Ya llegando a un gran árbol, se detienen en la base donde había una descomunal cantidad de arbustos que aparentaban una barricada con el exterior-

 **Marceline** : Y aquí está el lugar. -Tocando el arbusto, este toma un tono gris y muestra rices opacas blindándolo- ¿Qué? -Haciendo esfuerzos en arrancarlo, arañarlo e incluso morderlo, fueron en vano- Parece una pared de ladrillo.

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora, ¿qué está haciendo? -Bonnibel se encontraba analizando el una rama con lo que parecería un dedal tecnológico-

 **Dp** : Creo que ya tengo a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Es un arbusto espinoso del sueño. -Guara sus cosas-

 **Marceline** : Claro... Y, ¿cómo lo matamos?

 **Dp** : No será necesario, tan sólo debes de seguir el camino fácil, sólo observa. -Suspirando con tranquilidad, se recuesta en el arbusto y poco a poco empezó a ser envuelta en una masa roja brillante para luego traspasar el arbusto-

 **Marceline** : Okey… sólo debo relajarme. -Recostándose ella, fue envuelta en una masa gris mientras fruncía el ceño y respiraba con sin ninguna tranquilidad para dar por ende que no pudiera pasar-

 **Dicentra** : Señorita Marceline, creo que no se está tranquilizando. -Meditando un poco, tiene la idea mientras guarda su varita en su espalda que se incrusta en su cuerpo- Sé cómo puede tranquilizarse.

 **Marceline** : Si no involucra nada humillante, puedes hacerlo. -La chica flor extiende su mano a hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de su cara, antes de que ella preguntara, un pequeño orificio se abrió y expidió un gas rojizo con brillos blancos que provocaron que Marceline dejara escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad y poco a poco sea fue envuelta en aquella masa roja-

-Del otro lado, la dulce princesa se encontraba analizando el lugar con un pequeño aparato que emitía unos pequeños pitidos para luego ser guardado y pasar a un guante con una pantalla-

 **Dp** : Este lugar está lleno de mucha energía potencial. -Hablando para sí misma, cae del arbusto espino Marceline quien logra incorporarse- Hola Marceline. -A su vez, los arbustos se mueven para darle paso a Dicentra- Y, hola Dicentra.

 **Marceline** : Eso fue… placentero. -Levitando débilmente, se abofetea intentando recuperar la compostura- Deja el descanso para después Marcy, ahora debes de centrarte.

 **Dicentra** : Es bueno que estemos bien, así que, ¿qué sigue ahora mi señora y señorita Marceline? -Se acerca a ambas-

 **Marceline** : Debemos de encontrar a Maya.

 **Dp** : Espera Marceline, primero debemos de inspeccionar el perímetro. -Antes de que sacara algo de su mochila, Marceline las toma a ambas y empieza a volar-

 **Serenity** : _Parece ser que tendremos que hacer unos pequeños ajustes a nuestro plan, querida Marceline._ -Resuena en la cabeza de Marcy-

 **Marceline** : *¿A qué te refieres con pequeños ajustes?*

 **Serenity** : _Unos pequeños e insignificantes cosas, por cierto, ¿aun recuerdas lo que te había dicho la primera vez que hablamos?_ -Marceline asiente sin ser vista por ambas chicas- _Bueno, la dulce princesa está trayendo aquella cosa que me lastima._

 **Marceline** : *¿Hablas de su brazalete?* -Recibiendo un « _Sí_ », observa que se podía ver un poco de dorado por su brazo derecho-

 **Serenity** : _Exacto, recuerda que debes de mantenerlo lo más lejos de mi o tomarlo y yo me hare cargo._ -Un poco insegura sobre lo que haría, recibe otro comentario antes de cesar- _Consíguelo y poder ayudarte a conseguir a tu preciado Hambo y a Leo._

-Guardando silencio, Marceline estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades que podía usar para poder ayudarla, pero sin lastimar a su amiga. Todo eso se interrumpió cuando algo llamo la atención de todas-

 **Dicentra** : ¿Eso no parece un pájaro, mi señora? -Todas observan a un extraño ser con forma de un cuervo negro, bastante regordete que contaba con 2 orejas largas que salían de su cabeza-

 **Marceline** : Ese es el cuervonejo de Maja. -La criatura grazna después de acicalarse las plumas dejando caer una para salir volando del lugar. Cuando lo iban a seguir, la pluma toca el suelo y esta se vuelve en polvo para transformarse en un peluche de un oso gastado por el tiempo-

 **Hambo** : Ayúdame Marceline, estas tan cercas de que estemos juntos. -Con una voz chillante, desaparece cambiando el ceño a uno de preocupación y emoción a la vampiresa-

 **Marceline** : ¡Hambo! -Vanamente en intentar tomarlo, Marceline se percata que tiene miradas la dictaminan- Tiene todo esto una explicación.

 **Dp** : No me digas que todo este teatro que inventaste es para recuperar tu oso de peluche. -Siendo que la descubrieron parcialmente, no dirige la mirada- Sabes que le puedes pedir a la princesa de trapos que te haga uno rápido y mejor que tu viejo peluche. -Lentamente, el puño de Marceline se extiende a unos 15 centímetros de la cara de la princesa mientras empieza a dar círculos- ¿Qué estás haciendo Marceline?

 **Marceline** : Ves esto princesa, es un golpe que va dirigido hacia ti si sigues insultando a Hambo y a mí.

 **Dp** : ¿Es en serio Marceline? -Acercándolo lentamente, suspira y acepta a regañadientes- Muy bien, vamos por Hambo.

 **Marceline** : Gracias princesa. -Asintiendo, vuelven a tomar su camino- No te quedas atrás, chica flor.

 **Serenity** : _Creo… que no… fue bueno que hicieras eso…_ -Sonando entre jadeos, toma la atención de Marceline-

 **Marceline** : *¿Qué sucede? Te noto cansada*

 **Serenity** : _Me debilito cada vez que te acercas a tu amiga, ese brazalete me está cansando cada vez más rápido. Si sigues así, creo que ya no seré capas de ayudarte otra vez querida._ -Su tono mostraba consternación-

 **Marceline** : *¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?* -Su ceño cambia a uno de preocupación- *No quiero perderte*

 **Serenity** : _Creo que hay una manera en la cual pueda refugiarme por el momento, sólo necesito canalizar un poco de mi esencia en algo que tu tengas que vincule a un sentimiento fuerte… Ya séase un objeto de valor como una prenda que siempre lleves o de preferencia una joyería_ -Pensando para sí misma, Marceline voltea para ver que Dp y Dicentra hablaban entre sí para luego tomar algo de su oido-

 **Marceline** : *¿Qué tal el arete que me regalo Leo?, ¿eso podría ayudarte? -Sonriendo para sí misma, junta sus manos-

 **Serenity** : _Eso sería más que perfecto, querida._ -Un aura magenta envolvió el arete que Leo le había regalado y la estrella empezó a perder su brillo blanco para tomar unos colores morados, rosados y blancos- _Listo querida, ahora ya no tendrás que tener la carga de ir y romper el brazalete. Es bueno, ya que podremos esforzarnos en encontrar a tu preciado Hambo_. -Soltando unas risas de alegría, Marceline asiente mientras vuelve a colocarse su arete y sus ojos rojos levemente cambiaron a magenta hasta regresar al color predeterminado-

 **…**

-Mientras ellas estaban detrás de la vampira y lo que pasaba, Bonnibel aprieta levemente su brazo derecho soltando una leve mueca de dolor siendo vista por Dicentra-

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿acaso está cansada?, ¿deshidratada?, ¿hambrienta? Deje me ocupo de ello mientras usted descansa. -Preocupada, alzando su mano a un tronco que estaba por el lugar, este toma conciencia mientras se acerca a las chicas y las toma con cuidado mientras las coloca encima suyo y empieza a caminar- Descuide mi señora. -Extendiendo nuevamente su brazo, y de esta salen unas moras azules- Coma esto, mientras yo capturo el agua del aire para dársela de beber.

 **Dp** : Gracias por ello Dicentra, pero sólo fue un leve calambre que sentí en el brazo. Además, el regalo que Leo me dio me protege ante cualquier cosa que me haga daño. -Tratando de calmarle, Dicentra saca una especie de pomada y la aplica al brazo de la princesa- Dicentra…

 **Dicentra** : Disculpe mi señora, pero usted dijo que, mi señor Leo, le dio ese regalo que le impide tener esos problemas. -Ella asiente- Así que es de preocupar si aun con eso, logro sentir eso. Por cierto, le aplique una pomada de _Aesculus hippocastanum_ o castaño de indiás.

* * *

-Caminando por uno de los pasillos después de recibir las indicaciones, Inferius se detiene mientras toca su pecho-

 **Pf** : Sucede algo Inferius. -Sin recibir una respuesta, intenta moverlo, pero este parecía estático- ¿Inferius?

 **Inferius** : *¿Qué es esta opresión?* -Intentando comunicarse con Cosmos o Bonnibel, el acceso se encontraba bloqueado por algo mucho mayor que él- *¿Acaso será?...No, no puede ser. Ellos no tienen permitido pasar a estos escritos sin un puente que Gran C haya hecho… ¿a menos que?* -Sacado de sus pensamientos por el constante llamado de una joven, vuelve al presente- ¿Qué sucede Phoebe?

 **Pf** : Me alegra que respondieras, estabas parado sin reaccionar por unos minutos y me preocupe. -Su mirada lo decía todo-

 **Inferius** : Descuida princesita de fuego, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. -Siguen caminando- Vamos, ya casi llegamos por lo que buscábamos.

 **P.O.V: Phoebe**.

-Aunque algo me dice que no está del todo bien, creo que hubo algo que tomo su atención. No se veía con las mismas ganas con las que solía hacer sus bromas o malos chistes, lo único que sentía era angustia que emitía… creo que lo mejor sería hablar-

Entonces Inferius, ¿cuánto más nos falta para poder llegar a lo que buscamos? -Deteniéndose, pone su mano en su barbilla mientras piensa-

 **Inferius** : Creo que no lo sé… -Me sonríe, y ante su respuesta no pude ocultar el enojo- No te enojes Pf, creo que puede estar tras esta puerta nada sospechosa. -No me di cuenta que estaba una puerta muy bien cuidada de madera con una perilla negra-

¿Crees que este al otro lado de esta puerta? Por alguna razón no me siento segura de que sea una buena idea cruzar.

 **Inferius** : Descuida, yo iré primero. -Abre la puerta poco a poco para mostrar un cuarto negro- ¿Gatito? -Adentrándose, se puede ver que no es muy grande, casi como un pequeño cuarto de herramientas- Prueba en cerrar la puerta.

¿Es seguro?

 **Inferius** : Bueno, no hay ningún monstruo adentro aparte de mí, veamos si sólo es una puerta cualquiera o un dispositivo místico que conecta esta tierra con un mondo diferente que tienen una demanda de energía… -¿Qué?- Hehe, cosas mías. -El cierra la puerta-

Ya voy a abrir la puerta Inferius. -Toco la puerta esperando que dijera algo, pero no se escuchó nada- ¿Inferius? -Sigo sin escuchar nada, pero luego se escucha un fuerte golpe-

 **Inferius** : ¡Ayuda! -Pego un brinco por el grito- ¡No siento mi cola, no siento mi cola! Un momento, yo no tengo cola… Olvida, estoy bien. -Reprimiendo mi enojo, abro la puerta de golpe mientras era consumida por mi fuego hasta darme la sorpresa de que-

Oh… vaya…

 **Inferius** : ¿Qué pasa? -Su voz suena más aguda, es tan…- ¿Esa es mi voz? (Se aclara la garganta) ¡¿Esa es mi voz?! -Al ver su expresión, se veía que estaba disgustado, así que saca un espejo y se mira con inquietud- * **Escritor, más te vale usar mayúsculas en lo que sigue** *¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Cálmate Inferius, pero… creo que te has vuelto un niño…

 **Inferius** : ¡Ese es el problema! ¡¿Cómo me volví un niño de 8 años?! -Pataleando, sólo se veía más tierno con lo que no pude evitar una risa leve- ¡No es gracioso!

Jajaja… No me rio porque piense que sea gracioso lo que te paso, me rio porque te vez tan adorable haciendo esos pucheros. -Lo tomo de los brazos mientras se veía perplejo- Eres un niño tan adorable.

 **Inferius** : No soy lindo, soy divino. -No pude más y tuve que estrujarlo- ¡No soy un peluche princesa!

Lo siento, pero eres tan adorable. -Sigo estrujándolo-

* * *

-Siguiendo después de que Marceline los dejara por perseguir al Cuervonejo de Maja, Dicentra y Dp estaban buscando en varios papeles al perdido Hambo mientras buscaban pistas-

 **Dicentra** : ¿Encontró algo, mi señora? -Voltea a verla bajando varias cosas que sostenía con sus lianas y sus brazos que cambiaron a unos enormes con forma de tronco de árbol- Yo sólo encontré varias cosas como frascos y otras que encuentras en una venta de jardín.

 **Dp** : Pues encontré varias…. ¡Auch! -Suelta las hojas para llevar su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho para apretarlo con fuerza preocupándola a ella-

 **Dicentra** : ¡Mi señora! -Dp se arrodilla por el dolor para mostrar que el brazalete estaba al rojo vivo y brillando entre un azul zafiro y magenta intenso- Su brazalete, mi señora.

 **Dp** : Ha estado molestándome desde el primer llamado. -Ya habiendo que pasaron secuelas anteriores, pero estos aumentaban poco a poco la intensidad hasta este- La flor de Leo ha evitado que el brazo se me desprenda, pero es doloroso… -Aprieta con más fuerza su brazo soltando varios quejidos-

 **Dicentra** : Que nos perdone la señorita Marceline, pero es mi prioridad llevarla lejos de aquí. -Alzándola, siendo ella más pequeña, entierra raíces en más del árbol extrayéndole nutrientes y agua para agrandar su biomasa- La llevare de inmediato con mi señor Leo. -Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, ahí estaba ella-

 **Maja** : ¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa? -Flotando, exclama con su voz soprano, se acerca a ellas levitando- No tienen nada que hacer aquí, ¡váyanse ahora! -La luz ilumina el lugar mientras pequeños rayos salen de ella-

 **Dp** : No nos iremos sin Hambo… -Dice con dificultan aun apretando su brazo- ¿Dónde está?

 **Maja** : h, hablas de ¡esto! -Saca de sus ropas al peluche de Marceline- Una exquisita joya de emociones… Además pague por ella, por ende es mío. -Refuta mostrando el recibo-

 **Dicentra** : El peluche Hambo no es de su propiedad, fue usurpado de la señorita Marceline. -Sin despegar la vista de aquella maga, es detenida por alguien- ¿Mi señora?

 **Dp** : Deja que yo me encargue de esto Dicentra…

 **…**

-En otro cuarto, Marceline estaba luchando con el Cuervonejo de Maja siendo ella que estaba trasformada en una especie de Murciélago humanoide. Ella lo lanzaba contra el suelo y le daba sus puñetazos dejándolo todo adolorido y lleno de hematomas y rasguños por la madera apostillada-

 **Marceline** : Lo diré una vez más. ¿Dónde está Hambo? -Extendiendo sus garras, son detenidas al ver que algo fue lanzado a ella y esta lo atrapa- ¡Hambo! Oh, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. -Enternecida, abraza su peluche mientras el Cuervonejo se arrastra lejos de ella-

 **Dicentra** : Es momento de que nos vayamos, señorita Marceline. -Ella estaba cargando a una agotada princesa que ya no estaba apretando su brazo, sino que eran varias lianas húmedas- Mi señora no se encuentra.

 **Marceline** : ¿Cómo fue que? Espera, ¿qué le paso a Bonnibel?... -Luego mira a Dicentra que ahora, había cambiado partes de su cuerpo verde a raíces cafés, su flor en su cabeza cambio para parecer cabello recortado color rojo y un hueco estaba en su pecho con una bola blanca- ¿Y qué te paso a ti?

 **Dp** : Son cosas para otra ocasión, hay que volver a casa. -Asintiendo, ambos se alejan del lugar-

 **Serenity** : _Por fin recuperaste a tu preciado Hambo, Marceline._ -Resuena en su cabeza- _No sabes cómo me alegro de ver que eres feliz por estar otra vez con él… Pero, tendré que darte las malas noticias y es que su brazalete la está protegiendo._ -Ella mira a Dp, en especial al vendaje que brillaba y emitía calor causándole dolor en su rostro-

 **Marceline** : *Está sufriendo* -Su semblante cambia a uno triste- *No quiero verla sufrir después de que me ayudara*

 **Serenity** : _Entonces debes de destruir ese brazalete Marceline, ese es el origen de su dolor…_ _Ahora, si quieres ayudar a tu amiga, debes de cumplir tu misión…_ -Deja de sonar después de un eco-

* * *

(Caminando nuevamente por los pasillos que ahora se veían mejor decorados, estaba Phoebe tomada de la mano por un malhumorado niño que arrastraba sus ropas)

 **Inferius** : Sigue sin ser gracioso, esta ropa es de la más fina calidad… -Pobre, creo que no fue la mejor idea intentar remangarla un poco a su estatura- Y tengo sed, hambre y se me cansaron los pies… -Aun se ve adorable asiendo pataletas-

¿Qué te parece si descansamos aquí? Puede que ya estemos cercas de llegar a la espada. -Sentándose en el suelo, trata de meditar un rato hasta que escucho un pequeño hipar de alguien- ¿Inferius?

 **Inferius** : ¿Qué? (Cubre su cara con su ropa)

¿Estas llorando? -Trato de acercarse, pero él se aleja- Vamos Inferius, puedo escuchar que estas llorando.

 **Inferius** : Que no estoy… Hip… llorando, hip. -Ternurita, le tomo la ropa con la que se cubría y efectivamente estaba restregándose sus pequeños ojos-

Vamos Inferius, dime lo que te pasa. Hare lo mejor que pueda para ayudarte. -Se veía que no quería hacerlo, pero lo tomo y lo siento en mi regazo- Dile a Phoebe lo que te causa tristeza.

 **Inferius** : Es que te vas a enojar si lo digo. -Vuele a llora-

No lo hare, te lo prometo. -Le sonrió a lo cual le limpia las lágrimas y para mi sorpresa no me lastimaron en lo absoluto, de hecho, se sintieron… cálidas-

 **Inferius** : Muy bien… Lo que pasa es que pensé que sería divertido venir a esta mazmorra para que pasáramos tiempo juntos. -Okey, eso no lo esperaba- La espada que buscabas ya la había tomado desde hace tiempo, y te iba a ayudar dejándote un aprendizaje, pero cuando me volví pequeño vi que no podía regresar a mi forma normal. (Vuelve a hipar) Y ahora me vas a odiar porque te hice perder el tiempo en un regalo que querías darle a Finn por un capricho mío. (Rompe en llanto)

(No saber qué responder, la princesa flama mira a Inferius y lo juzga con su mirada, viendo que en verdad decía la verdad. Algo dentro de ella recibió un recuerdo borroso de una escena parecida a esta, viendo a 2 siluetas de personas que abrazaban un bulto para luego entregárselo a otra silueta que era blanca. Cuando regreso a sus sentidos, Inferius aún seguía llorando y por instinto involuntario, lo toma en brazos y le da un cálido abrazo sorprendiéndolo)

Claro que no estoy enojada contigo Inferius. (Acomodándose en una mejor posición, ahora lo arrullaba mientras él le miraba con sorpresa. Como si las letras llegaran a su mente, empezó a recito una canción)

( Canción )

 _Hijo mío, tu sonrisa y tu mirada iluminaban…_

 _De una forma tan especial nuestra vida…_

 _La ternura, el amor con que te acunamos de niño…_

 _Fueron momentos hermosos…_

(En la mente de Inferius aparece una escena donde estaba siendo el cargado en los brazos de una mujer que tenía parecido a Phoebe)

 _Hijo mío, de tus manos sólo tuvimos caricias…_

 _Y también consuelo, curación y arte…_

 _Tus palabras, tus risas…_

 _Tus palabras, tus imágenes…_

 _Nos quedan como un retrato de tu alma…_

(En el recuerdo, el ambiente se escucha un enorme estruendo mientras el lugar empieza a destruirse y él empieza a llorar mientras aquellas personas empiezan a contarle y acurrucarlo)

 _Hijo mío, lo más grande que hemos tenido en la vida…_

 _Es esta oportunidad que tú nos diste…_

 _De compartir, de caminar juntos este tiempo…_

 _Y aprender contigo hasta el último día de nuestras vidas…_

(Llorando, se lo entregan a aquel sujeto blanco el cual lo toma y diciendo unas palabras irreconocibles, extiende su mano y desaparece junto a él. Volviendo a la realidad, Inferius acurruca su cabeza en el pecho de ella mientras su mirada se ablandaba)

 _Hijo mío…_

 _Se nos rompió el corazón con tu partida…_

 _Y nos dueles en el sueño y en la sangre…_

 _Sólo el tiempo -nos dicen- acomodará en nuestras almas_

 _Los porqués y los «te quiero», y las flores_

 _Y tu adiós_

(Terminando la canción, Inferius observa a su pecho para darse la sorpresa de que Inferius estaba dormido y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Ella enternecida y como si fuera otra vez instinto, le da un cálido beso en logrando que se calmara y levantándose sin que se despertara, emprende su camino de regreso a la salida)

 **Fin del P.O.V.**

-En el dulce reino, se encontraba Leo revisando el brazo de Bonnibel el cual tenía marcas por quemadura que aún no sanaban del todo bien-

 **Leo** : ¿Estás diciendo que el brazalete que Inferius te dio empezó a dañarte? -Envolviendo el brazo de ella en vendas, sostiene el brazalete-

 **Dp** : Sí Leo, y también no puede comunicarme con él en ningún momento. -Poniéndose nuevamente su blusa, puesto que estaba con un sostén deportivo negro- Gracias Leo.

 **Leo** : De nada, pero, respondiendo a tu duda, Inferius estaba incomunicado contigo porque me pidió eso, era un regalo que estaba guardando y se lo cumplí por todo lo que me pidió. -Desaparece el brazalete y toma la corona de ella- Ahora la corona cumplirá las mismas funciones mientras reviso el brazalete luego.

 **Dp** : ¿A qué te refieres con un regalo Leo? -Tomando la corona se la vuelve a colocar-

 **Leo** : Él hizo varios cálculos y tomando encuentra este calendario con uno de otros escritos, hoy es el equivalente a su cumpleaños. -Eso la sorprende- Y planeo el mejor regalo que ni yo puedo darle.

 **Dp** : ¿Y ese regalo es? -La toma del brazo mientras salen al balcón y miran a Phoebe regalándole a Finn aquella espada que buscaban y un escudo retráctil de mano color obsidiana que puede soportar grandes temperaturas. Siendo observados por Inferius que estaba recostado en el aire-

 **Leo** : Volver a escuchar la canción de su madre y padre…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí, puede que me haya tardado un poco, pero este fue un capítulo pensado más a detalle que otros, y eso se debe a que este seré una base para los que vienen.**

 **Ya actualice la historia de Ancient que esta en Wattpad por si se lo preguntaban, lo más probable es que no sea así, pero lo digo de todas formas.**

 **La canción es de un homenaje que se hizo a una persona, y aunque le hice unos cambios, por lo menos que puedo hacer es mencionar a David quien ya no nos acompaña.**

 **Nuevamente las gracias como siempre me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto. Sin más, nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia y hasta pronto.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24. De Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **5ta Temporada de la serie**

 **«Por favor, no me dejes»**

* * *

 **Hola, llevaba tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, pero hay una muy buena razón y esa es que estaba trabajando en otras y recuperar el contenido que perdí en mí PS4 .**

 **Prometí que iba a ser largo, pero mejor empecemos con esto para que pueda hacer el siguiente .**

 **Comencemos** .

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento**

► **«»: Resaltar algo**

► **(): Aclaración o significado**

► _ **Otro idioma**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Hora de aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **En el capítulo pasado.**

-En el dulce reino, se encontraba Leo revisando el brazo de Bonnibel el cual tenía marcas por quemadura que aún no sanaban del todo bien-

 **Leo** : ¿Estás diciendo que el brazalete que Inferius te dio empezó a dañarte? -Envolviendo el brazo de ella en vendas, sostiene el brazalete-

 **Dp** : Sí Leo, y también no puede comunicarme con él en ningún momento. -Poniéndose nuevamente su blusa, puesto que estaba con un sostén deportivo negro- Gracias Leo.

 **Leo** : De nada, pero, respondiendo a tu duda, Inferius estaba incomunicado contigo porque me pidió eso, era un regalo que estaba guardando y se lo cumplí por todo lo que me pidió. -Desaparece el brazalete y toma la corona de ella- Ahora la corona cumplirá las mismas funciones mientras reviso el brazalete luego.

 **Dp** : ¿A qué te refieres con un regalo Leo? -Tomando la corona se la vuelve a colocar-

 **Leo** : Él hizo varios cálculos y tomando encuentra este calendario con uno de otros escritos, hoy es el equivalente a su cumpleaños. -Eso la sorprende- Y planeo el mejor regalo que ni yo puedo darle.

 **Dp** : ¿Y ese regalo es? -La toma del brazo mientras salen al balcón y miran a Phoebe regalándole a Finn aquella espada que buscaban y un escudo retráctil de mano color obsidiana que puede soportar grandes temperaturas. Siendo observados por Inferius que estaba recostado en el aire-

 **Leo** : Volver a escuchar la canción de su madre y padre…

-Sentados en uno de las copas del gran árbol del dulce reino, estaban 2 jóvenes siendo una que estaba observando el firmamento-

 **Dp** : Y uno, y 2 y 3. -Leo extiende su brazo detonando varias estrellas y acelerando descomunalmente la vista que tendrían cuando llegara la luz a verse- Es realmente hermoso, un espectáculo sin precedentes.

 **Leo** : ¿Destruir estrellas que pudieran tener planetas habitados a su alrededor es hermoso? Diré que es hermoso en ciertos aspectos, Bonnibel.

 **Dp** : Cuando lo pones así, me haces sentir como si yo fuera la villana en toda la historia… ¿Puedes decirme algo Leo? -Se recarga en él-

 **Leo** : Eso ya es un algo, Bonnibel. -Ella suelta una leve risa- Adelante.

 **Dp** : ¿Qué crees que pase en el futuro? -Lo mira a sus ojos zafiro- Digo, pienso que un ser creador sabrá esa respuesta.

 **Leo** : La respuesta es una que ni yo sabría decirte. -Eso la desconcierta-

 **Dp** : Pensé que uno de los pilares de la razón podría responder una simple pregunta. -Jugando, le desacomoda el cabello- Pero hablando en serio, ¿no sabes lo que pasara?

 **Leo** : Como te dije, es algo que podría decirte si es que yo no hubiera intervenido en estos escritos. -La deja dudosa- Velo de esta manera, yo no existo en el tiempo, por ello, no puede haber una versión pasada o presente mía ya que existirán más como yo. Y mis hermanos y yo sólo podemos ser 3, por eso no puede decirte que pasara en el futuro.

 **Dp** : Si te entiendo, pero creo que hubiera sido divertido ver que pasara en el futuro.

 **Leo** : Puedes verlo de esta manera, Bonnibel… ¿Cómo lo diría Finn y Jake? Es una aventura que recorreremos todos juntos, así que no te preocupes por el momento del mañana, sino del hoy.

 **Dp** : Es lindo lo que dices Leo, espero y sea la mejor de las aventura. -Dándole un abrazo, alguien más se une- Y tenías que llegar.

 **Inferius** : Yo también quiero un apapacho. -Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, los abre para ver que ella estaba mirándolo con la ceja arqueada para luego cambiar a uno de aceptación- Me honra princesa, ahora ya no decides lanzarme por la borda como lo haces comúnmente.

 **Dp** : Ay Inferius, espero y tú también estés a mi lado. -Le da un golpecito en el hombro- Y espero no arrepentirme por decir eso.

 **Leo** : Técnicamente ya se encuentra a tu lado, Bonnibel. -Ambos se miran para reír un poco por la aun presente inocencia del ser creador- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

…

-El día se alza dejando la oscuridad para el final y poder emprender otro, siendo en las plantas de fuerte del árbol, se encontraban 2 jóvenes teniendo un día divertido con una buena y aparente comida-

 **Finn** : ¿Y esto es comer para ti? -Pregunta lanzándole pedazos de papel a su cabellera-

 **Pf** : Pues no exactamente, pero se siente bien. -Sonriendo, Finn se levanta y le entrega un tronco para luego ser consumido poco a poco por ella-

 **Inferius** : Pareciera que podrías pasar al siguiente escalón cuando te lo propusieras Phoebe. -Resuena en su cabeza mientras Finn va en busca de más cosas-

 **Pf** : *Inferius, aun no sé a qué se refiere con lo de los escalones. Le pregunte eso al señor Leo y tampoco supo contestarme*

 **Inferius** : Es preferente que seas tú quien lo descubra, pero recuerda, utilizar siempre… -Cuando iba a seguir, la diversión entre ambos jóvenes no dura cuando alguien se aparece a la distancia arruinándoles el momento- *Olvida lo que iba a decir*

 **Rh** : ¡Consíganse un cuarto, jijijiji! -Riéndose a la distancia, Finn empieza a enojarse-

 **Finn** : Disculpa princesa, yo me encargo. -Extendiendo sus brazos, da un grito y un intento de hacerle algo a esa altura siendo claro que fue todo en vano- Está muy lejos.

 **Rh** : ¡Nunca me alcanzaras chamaco perro! -Bailando y burlándose de él, este se frustra mientras ella lo observa- Estoy en los dominios donde pateo ángeles por diversión.

 **Pf** : Finn, deja que yo me encargue. -Carbonizando el tronco, sale dispara al mago de hielo-

 **Rh** : ¡No me alcanzas, jijiji! ¡¿Qué?! -Se sorprende al verla acercarse a él rápidamente- Oye, así no nos llevamos. -Lanza varios rayos de hielo que ella esquiva provocando una onda de calor que derrite su ataque- ¡Así, pues toma esto! Kame…hame… -En su imitación, fue golpeado en el estómago soltando la inmensa bola de nieve-

-Impresionado por la ardua batalla de elementos opuestos, no pudo evitar sentir la emoción por aquella pelea reñida y desear aún más. Siendo arrojado a sus dominios, el mago de hielo estaba a punto de chocar contra el gélido suelo si alguien no lo detenía-

 **Leo** : No veo factible y con beneficios planear sin intentar ajustar tu vuelo Simón. -Sosteniéndolo por sus ropas, lo baja mientras le acomoda su corona- Por cierto, ¿qué paso para que decidieras hacer eso?

 **Rh** : Oh, hola mejor amigo. -Le saluda- Lo que paso, fue que fui vilmente atacado por una chica fogosa que estaba con Finn mientras yo paseaba sin lastimar a una simple mosca. -Dibujando en la nieve una mala versión de Phoebe, Leo identifica a quien se refería-

 **Leo** : Estas hablando de la princesa flama.

 **Rh** : ¿Princesa qué? Eso no importa, yo sólo quiero que se haga justicia, justicia helada. -Levantando su puño al aire en señal de fuerza, se tranquiliza de un momento a otro- ¿Por cierto, qué haces aquí? Nos es que me moleste que mi mejor amigo me venga a visitar.

 **Leo** : Necesito revisar algo en tu cuarto con vestigios del pasado, ¿me permites tomar algo de ahí?

 **Rh** : ¿Hablas del cuarto de inspiración? Creo que tire unas cosas más ahí adentro, pero puedes tomar todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando le des su estate quieto a esa chica. -Leo asiente mientras ambos se dirigen al castillo- Pues qué estamos esperando, vamos.

 **Leo** : Otra cosa Simón, estaba pensando en algo… y espero puedas ayudarme en ello cuando tenga una mejor perspectiva de la que tengo ahora.

 **Rh** : Lo que sea por mi mejor amigo. Dime, ¿acaso hay que golpear a alguien o secuestrarlo? Aunque ya me retire de ese pasado, aun este perro viejo puede hacer bien su trabajo. -Flexiona sus débiles brazos-

 **Leo** : ¿Acaso no estabas rehabilitado como lo dijo Finn y Jake?

 **Rh** : Ñe, a veces lo recuerdo y otras no.

…

-Ya en la casa del árbol, Finn estaba preparándose para dormir junto a su hermano. La luz de la vela iluminaba el cuarto de un color anaranjado siendo el movimiento de otras velas que parecerían danzar al son de una música que sólo el fuego puede escuchar-

 **Finn** : Fue un día realmente bueno… Oye Jake, no adivinaras qué pasó a medio día con la princesa flama. -Volteando a ver a su hermano, este estaba con un libro- ¿Jake?

 **Jake** : Lo siento Finn, pero estaba leyendo esta historia que mi hijita Viola me dio para leer, al parecer es algún tipo de guion de teatro. -Pasando hoja, ambos voltean a ver que era Leo quien subía al cuarto de ellos- Hola Leo, ya casi termino de leer.

 **Leo** : Vine a dejarles agua si es que les da sed al igual que el encendedor por si ocupan algo de luz, yo me retiro a mi cuarto. -Dejando las cosas en una mesa de noche, ambos hermanos agradecen hasta que uno le hablo-

 **Finn** : Oye Leo, ¿a qué no adivinas qué paso hoy?

 **Leo** : Si hablas de hoy en general en todo el planeta, son muchas cosas las cuales no alcanzaría el tiempo para explicarlo. Pero si hablas de lo que te paso a ti este día, diré que estuviste con la princesa flama. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

 **Finn** : Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero debiste de haber visto la increíble pelea que tuvo ella contra el Rey helado. Fue tan… tan increíble. -Su voz muestra claramente emoción, a lo que leo alza una ceja- Lo fue.

 **Leo** : Entiendo que seas fanático de los conflictos que terminen con los golpes, pero, ¿no crees que los demás no piensen eso de ello? -Finn recapacita eso, pero fue más la emoción por ello que no pudo seguir pensando en eso- Finn, siempre tendrá la posibilidad de que algo o alguien salga dañado, tienes la advertencia. -Cuando estaba por retirarse, mira a Jake- Es agradable ver que uno de tus hijos hace sus sueños Jake.

 **Jake** : No es su obra directamente, sólo está administrando otras cosas, pero me mando el guión para que viera que ella pronto hará eso. -Bostezando, deja las hojas mientras se cubre- Como diría aquel, que sueñen con los angelitos.

-Finn hace lo mismo siendo que ambos estaban durmiendo. Leo da un toque a una pared provocando un leve resplandor que cambio la temperatura del lugar para que fuera agradable para estar tapado. Caminando a su habitación, se acuesta en su cama recordando lo que hizo-

…

-En el cuarto de la creación de Cosmos, estaba él analizando el brazalete que le causó daño a Bonnibel-

 **Inferius** : Ya hable con ella Gran C, al parecer el Rey helado fue quien empezó con el problema. -Acercándose, el brazalete mostraba un proyección de sus dimensiones, composición y lo he se ha hecho- ¿Sucede algo?

 **Cosmos** : _No he encontrado ninguna anomalía que sea la responsable de causarle daño a ella. El punto de fusión de su composición es tal que su cuerpo no pudo haberlo hecho ni otro medio externo._

 **Inferius** : Creo que tengo una corazonada, pero quiero ver si estoy en lo cierto.

 **Cosmos** : _Si tienes algo que decir, eres libre de decirlo_. -Tomando el brazalete, este le inhibe toda energía de él e Inferius-

 **Inferius** : Como digas Gran C, lo que pienso es que tal vez, digo que tal vez, sean tus hermanos quienes están detrás de todo esto.

 **Cosmos** : _Mis hermanos no pueden afectar en estos escritos por decreto de «ÉL». Pero si puedes demostrar un buen argumento de que si son ellos, yo tomare medidas._ -Dejando el brazalete, vuelve a cubrirse de la esencia de Cosmos- _Se lo daré a Bonnibel en cuanto amanezca, puedes ir con Phoebe para ver si ella está bien con lo que dijo Finn._

 **Inferius** : Y evitar un encuentro destructor… Bueno, tu mandas Gran C. -Asintiendo, desparecen de su cuarto-

…

-En los dominios del reino helado, se encontraba Finn y Phoebe teniendo otra cita en medio de un círculo de pasto rodeado de nieve. Aun pensando sobre las pláticas que tuvieron los respectivos jóvenes con quienes le ayudan-

 **Finn** : Entonces… ¿tú también hablaste con Leo? -Preguntando como no queriendo para dejar el silencio-

 **Pf** : No exactamente, sólo hable con alguien un amigo de él. -Un leve recuerdo de ella hablando con Inferius en sus sueños sobre lo que hizo, no la estaba regañando, pero estaba diciéndoles que lo mejor sería que no se enfrentara-

 **Finn** : Deberás, ¿con quién fue? -Abriendo una bolsa de malvaviscos, le ofrece a ella, pero niega-

 **Pf** : Bueno… -No tan segura de que sea buena idea contarle sobre Inferius, ve que al ser su novio era de confianza- Su nombre es Inferius, solemos hablar bastante.

 **Finn** : Espera, recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre antes… -Sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos, llega a su memoria cuando Finn fue encerrado en aquel borrego llevándolo al mundo de los espíritus donde se encontró a alguien vestido de traje con ese nombre. Y más atrás cuando escucho sin querer a Dp hablar con alguien sola dirigiéndose a él con ese nombre- *Acaso será… no, eso lo veré después*

-La atención de Finn fue tomada cuando vio volando a lo lejos con varias bolsas de compras mientras silbaba hasta detenerse y mirarlos-

 **Rh** : Buenos días jovenados enamorados, que tengan un buen día. Nada más les encargo que no dejen su cochinero y no hagan nada indeciso, hay pingüino pequeños por aquí. -Volviendo a su vuelo, todo lo que había pensado Finn sobre INferius se esfumo cuando quería volver a ver una pelea entre ambos-

 **Finn** : *No puedo decir que dijo algo, pero que tal sí…* -Cuando ella había volteado a ver a otro lado, Finn aprovecho para lanzar varias bolas de nieve arriba de ellos provocando que una de estas cayera en ella causándole dolor con lo que Finn se levanta fingiendo cubrirla- ¡Princesa flama, ¿está bien?!

 **Pf** : Eso fue doloroso… -Su mirada se estrecha en el mago de hielo que para suerte de Finn estaba quieto haciendo una bola de nieve para tapar una fisura en un bloque de hielo- Pero lo será aún más para él.

-Despegando, Finn vuelve a acomodarse comiendo aún más rápido por la emoción-

 **Rh** : Listo, ni Bob el constructor se habiente tremendas reparaciones. -Recogiendo sus bolsas, divisa una bola de fuego que impacta en él derribándolo y cayendo en un gran montículo de nieve donde su agresora desciende poco a poco derritiendo el hielo- Con que esas tenemos. -Tocando la nieve, un rayo azul se expande provocando que varios muñecos con formas distintas salgan de ella- ¡Vayan mis valientes hombres de nieve y ataquen a mi agresora!

-Moviéndose torpemente, intentan atraparla, pero en cuanto se acercaban, estos se derretían al momento por el calor que desprendía y sus ataques ígneos de ella que para deleite de Finn fue asombroso-

 **Pf** : ¿Eso fue todo? -Cargando su mano con fuego, Simón empieza a reír sin que ella se dé cuenta que un hombre de nieve se acercaba lentamente a ella- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Escuchado tarde el ruido, el muñeco de nieve se abalanza a ella derritiéndose y dañándola por el agua fría provocando que ella se enfriara abruptamente- ¡Auch!

 **Finn** : ¡Princesa flama! -Socorre a ella hasta estar a su lado-

 **Rh** : Jijijiji, eso tomas cuando te enfrentas al inigualable poder del Rey helado, jajajaja… Ahora, ¿dónde están mis cosas? -Saliendo volando, va en busca de sus bolsas dejando a los jóvenes-

 **Finn** : Princesa flama, ¿te encuentras bien? -Aun apagada, esta asiente levemente-

 **Pf** : Sí… sólo necesito quemar unas cuantas cosas y estaré bien. Creo que me iré a mi casa Finn, disculpa que terminaran las cosas. -Retirándose lentamente, deja a Finn un poco preocupado, pero, nuevamente las ganas de ver más la pelea de Finn fueron mayores-

…: _Y pensar que pudo haberle ganado…_ -Resuena en la cabeza de Finn a lo que este voltea a los lados-

 **Finn** : ¿Qué? ¿Quién fue? -Girando a los lados, la misma voz resuena-

…: _Digo que hubiera sido una increíble pelea… Es una lástima que tu chica no pudiera con un poco de frío, ella necesita más fuerza. ¿No lo crees, Finn el humano?_ -Resonando nuevamente, Finn aun veía caminar lentamente a Phoebe-

 **Finn** : ¿Quién eres?

 **Bellator** : _Mi nombre es Bellator, soy un ente que busca a valientes y fuertes guerreros que buscan el poder y la emoción de la batalla… Y el guerrero que encontré fue a ti._

 **Finn** : ¿En serio? -Aun confundido, se veía un poco elogiado por lo que dice- ¿Y qué debo de hacer?

 **Bellator** : _Un guerrero busca la batalla y hacerle frente, no importa la desventaja o las cosas que pierda. Por eso debes de seguir con la batalla que tanto anhelas._

 **Finn** : No lo sé, la princesa flama se veía muy lastimada. -Un poco triste, estira su mano- reo que no fue lo mejor.

 **Bellator** : _Puede que tengas razón, joven guerrero, pero tengo que decirte que ella está siendo manipulada para que restrinja su verdadero ser._ -Eso sorprende a Finn- _¿No lo sabías? ¿Acaso no te ha hablado de alguien llamado «Inferius»?_

 **Finn** : Espera, recuerdo que ella hablo sobre él.

 **Bellator** : _Exacto, Inferius es un ente maligno que se adentró a ella suprimiendo su verdadera naturaleza, consumiendo su energía volviéndola cada vez más débil…_ -Eso lo sorprende mientras Bellator sonríe viendo una fisura- _Tu chica es fuego, una fuerza poderosa que debe de ser liberado y desatada mostrando su resplandor, no contenido provocándole dolor._

 **Finn** : Ella está en peligro… ¿Qué debo de hacer?

 **Bellator** : _Debes de seguir con la pelea Finn, provocar que el sentimiento de pelea y fuerza debe de renacer en su interior para que aquel demonio desaparezca. Pero este puede defenderse, por eso estoy dispuesto a ayudarte para que tu novia resplandezca y puedas tener tu preciada pelea._ -Asimilando las cosas, algo que Finn le decía que no, pero algo le hizo asentir- _Perfecto, te daré una fuerza que nunca pensaste tener, Finn, el aventurero más grande._ -Finn es envuelto en un aura amarillenta sintiendo en su cuerpo una movilidad mejorada junto con su fuerza, sus ojos azules cambian a unos amarillos para tornarse azules otra vez-

 **Finn** : Sí, yo lograre mi objetivo. -Corriendo a su casa, Bellator le dice que no le diga a nadie que hablo con él, ya que Inferius podía sospechar y matar a su novia- Descuide princesa flama, yo la salvare.

…

 **Inferius** : ¡Achuu! -Estornudando con fuerza, se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo- ¿Estarás pegándome el resfriado? -Mira a Phoebe que estaba quemado carbón- Creo que no tuviste mucha suerte.

 **Pf** : Fue el rey helado quien empezó primero, él me lanzo la bola de nieve. -Recuperando su calor y color, se levanta- Creo que tendré que descansar, aun siento el dolor. -Acostándose en su cama, mira a Inferius- Si quieres puedo contarte una historia para dormir. -Sonriendo, Inferius voltea la cara-

 **Inferius** : No sé de qué hablas. -Ocultando su leve sonrojo, ella da una leve risa antes de empezar a caer dormida. Cosa que no pudo cuando una roca cae en su cuarto-

 **Pf** : ¿Qué es esto? -Toma la roca para leer lo que tenía- Princesa flama, eres una chica que apesta y huele a pavesa, comes carbón y eres una niña insignificante con problemas de personalidad… -Apretando la roca, el calor empieza a avivar en el lugar- Con cariño… el rey helado. -Apretando sus dientes, suelta la roca con lo que Inferius la toma- ¡Esto es una pelea!

 **Inferius** : No lo sé Rick, parece falso. Deja llamo a un amigo mío que es experto en esta cosas. -Al voltearse, observan que ella sale volando del lugar- Creo que esto no saldrá bien. -Desaparece del lugar-

…

-En uno de los cuartos del dulce reino, estaban Bonnibel y Leo leyendo sobre una invitación que les estaban haciendo para visitar al reino limonagrio. En ello, un fuerte estruendo se escucha a lo lejos mientras una luz azul y roja se propagaba-

 **Dp** : ¿Qué fue eso? -Acercándose a su balcón observando la lucha de los elementos opuestos- _Oh mein Glob_. ¿Acaso son…?

 **Inferius** : La princesa flama y el rey helado. -Saca la roca- Tendrán un enfrentamiento alta mente destructivo y esta roca es la culpable.

 **Leo** : Reconozco esta roca, es una de las que están por el estanque por la casa del árbol.

 **Dp** : Leo, ¿cómo sabes eso?

 **Leo** : Me dedique a recopilar y recordar cada milímetro de las cercanías para ver si las cosas no habían sido cambiadas en busca de una trampa. Todo fue por un juego que estaba haciendo con BMO, él sigue contando los pixeles de su pantalla uno por uno. -Eso los deja perplejos- Y esa es la escritura de Finn, su caligrafía es excepcional.

 **Dp** : Espera, ¿fue Finn quien hizo esto? -El creador de escritos y su acompañante asintieron- Esto es malo, muy malo. -En ello, un estruendo y un rugido de furia llama nuevamente su atención para ver a dos titanes intercambiar golpes- Esto en verdad es malo.

…

-Siendo la princesa flama quien iba ganando por la furia que la empezaba a controlar, todo a ojos de Finn-

 **Finn** : Eso fue… ¡Asombroso! -Saltando con ánimos, no parecía consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor- ¡Lo logre Bellator, la libere de Inferius!

 **Bellator** : _Lo hiciste bien, joven guerrero… Pero parece que está por intervenir la amenaza, sólo mira a ella._ -Finn voltea para ver que la princesa flama estaba perdiendo cada vez más tamaño- _La esta intentan controlar otra vez, debes de detenerlo._

-La voz dejo de escucharse y envolviéndose en una leve aura amarillenta, Finn mira un enorme bloque de hielo que estaba por derrumbarse siendo que el rey helado estaba tirado cercas y a la princesa flama del otro lado-

 **Finn** : *Yo la liberare* -Tomando su espada, Finn empieza a golpear el hielo mientras débilmente Simón lo miraba con curiosidad-

…

 **Leo** : Te sientes mejor, Phoebe. -Desde el suelo, ella asiente mientras desciende poco a poco- Creo que tengo una idea sobre lo que paso, y creo que no será de mucho de tu agrado.

 **Pf** : Si me siento mejor, gracias por venir a ayudarme. -Ya regresando a su tamaño original, suspira por el cansancio- Y… ¿a qué se refiere con que no me gustaría lo que viene?

 **Leo** : Es porque el responsable de la pelea fue… -No termino la frase cuando el inmenso bloque de hielo empezó a caerse sobre ellos asustándola, pero Leo se puso enfrente de ella y extendiendo la mano, el bloque de hielo desaparece mostrando al rey helado del otro lado-

 **Rh** : Hola chicos, ¿a qué no adivinaran qué paso? -Rápidamente esquiva una bola de fuego que casi le impacta- Oye, la pelea ya acabo.

 **Pf** : ¡Aja si claro! Entonces, ¡¿Por qué ibas a tirarnos ese bloque de hielo?!

 **Rh** : ¡Oye, en verdad digo la verdad! Fue el muchacho perro quien lo empezó a resquebrar, yo lo vi todo con estos ojos tapatíos. -Señalando sus ojos, ahora señala a Finn que estaba escondiéndose- No te hagas el que no escucha Finn.

 **Pf** : ¡Eso es mentira!... ¿O no Finn? -Calmándose, Finn sale un poco nervioso con la cabeza agachada- Finn, es toda una mentira, ¿verdad? -Si mirarla, esto niega- Finn…

 **Leo** : ¿Qué has hecho, Finn? -Acercándose hasta estar frente a él, aun no le dirigía la mirada- Finn.

 **Finn** : Sólo quería ver una increíble batalla… -Por una aparente fuerza externa, no podía decir los motivos de salvar a la princesa flama de aquel supuesto demonio- Pero creo que se me salió de las manos.

 **Pf** : Finn, pensé que eras diferente… Necesito tiempo a solas. -Retirándose con el corazón roto, deja un rastro de hielo a medio derretir cuando avanza-

 **Finn** : ¡Espera, princesa flama! -Ya estando lejos, este cae al agua de rodillas- Por favor, no te vayas… yo te necesito. -Como una ola que azota la playa, los sentimientos de culpa lo invaden- No sé por qué lo hice… -Mira a su amigo de pelo blanco- Leo.

 **Leo** : Finn… Una persona cambia por 3 razones: aprendió demasiado, sufrió lo suficiente o se cansó de lo mismo. -Se aleja hasta estar cercas de Simón y lo levanta- Y tu Finn, has aprendido que ya no eres un niño y debes de hacerte responsable de tus acciones. -Retirándose, eso dejo a Finn pensativo y triste-

-En el fuerte de la creación, en el cuarto de Bellator y Serenity-

 **Serenity** : _Lo hiciste bien Bellator, un eslabón más debilitado._ -Dice acercándose a su hermano mayor- _Aún más cuando lograste darme entrada._

 **Bellator** : _De hecho, hermana, esa estrategia sería más útil para nosotros_.

 **Serenity** : _¿Actuar juntos?_ -Este asiente- _Hermano, cada vez pensamos como un igual._

 **Bellator** : _Serenity, ahora es momento de que tu títere actué rápido, pude sentir que aquel brazalete esta reforzándose y pronto se lo dará._ -Si tuviera semblante, ella estaría con cara seria- _En especial cuando aquel invento de laboratorio interfiera con ella._

 **Serenity** : _No se diga más, es momento de crear una inmensa fisura para avanzar cada vez más._ -Mira al orbe donde Marceline estaba acostada escribiendo en un cuaderno unas ideas para canciones _\- Y me asegurare de afectarlos a todos…_

-En las puertas de la muralla del dulce reino, estaban Leo y Bonnibel quien se estaban despidiendo antes de que ella se fuera a aquella invitación-

 **Dp** : ¿En serio no puedes venir? -Este niega- Me gustaría mucho que fueras, también conmigo y Finn, incluso Jake.

 **Leo** : Lo siento Bonnibel, pero tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes. -Ella pone una cara de decepción aun mayor- Puedo apresurarme para poder estar a tu lado.

 **Dp** : Descuida Leo, no te preocupes por estos detalles. -Un cálido abrazo y se sube a la carrosa- Nos vemos más tarde, y dile a Dicentra que disculpas por tener otras cosas.

 **Leo** : Lo hare. -Ella se adentra levantando el brazo despidiéndose ya avanzando- Es momento de ir con ella. -Dando un paso, este aparece en el ya grande y desarrollado reino planta-

-El pequeño jardín ahora era inclusive más grande que la ciudad de los ladrones, los altos muros eran de troncos espinosos gruesos y las copas de los árboles se unían entre sí con lianas. Una inmensa flora se extendía por todas partes al igual que varios canales de agua y el ambiente estaba inundado de fragancias perfumadas y humedad-

-Caminando por los alrededores, Leo miraba a una gran diversidad de personas plantas caminando y realizando distintas actividades. Unos construyendo, otros hablando y haciendo compras e inclusive, plantando más vegetación-

-Cada paso que Leo daba, llamaba más la atención de todos los habitantes hasta que un pequeño hombre hongo anaranjado y amarillo con lentes se acercó a él, o mejor dicho, empezó a jalarlo de su pantalón con la intención de que lo siguiera-

-El pequeño camino llego hasta estar frente al árbol más grande y mejor fortificado de todo el reino, este se alzaba a la par con el del dulce reino. Adentrándose, estaba sentada en una silla con una mesa una joven planta más humanoide con facciones de árbol, flor y lianas. Esta sonríe mientras los presentes que eran guardias se arrodillan ante la presencia de Leo-

 **Dicentra** : Me honra que pudiera traer su presencia, mi señor Leo. -Alzando nuevamente la cabeza, unos guardias traen una gran silla de roble con varios adornos y unas cuantas piedras preciosas sostenidas por lianas y unas incrustadas dándole la apariencia para ser digna de un monarca o más- Por favor, mi señor, tome asiento. -Sentándose, llegan lo que parecería un arbusto mesero que le sirve agua en una gran copa-

 **Leo** : El lugar está sereno, has hecho un trabajo eficiente con la responsabilidad, Dicentra. -Mirando a los pilares, estaban varias cosas no vegetales en el lugar- Por cierto, ¿dónde encontraron todas estas cosas?

 **Dicentra** : Las encontramos cuando expandíamos las tierras y desenterrábamos cosas por los alrededores. Y entre ellas estaban varios artilugios y objetos que llevaban cientos de años.

 **Leo** : ¿Encontraste algo de interés?

Continuara…


	26. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28. De la Hora de la Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **5ta Temporada de la serie**

 **Titulo**

 **«Los primeros pasos para el futuro»**

* * *

 **Ha todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Es evidente que si me tarde en actualizar, pero como siempre tengo otras cosas antes de escribir, pero como ya casi salgo de vacaciones y el peso de la escuela se redujo abruptamente podré tener mayor libertada para seguir actualizando (Capítulo 10 si es que les interesa).**

 **Y pueden visitarme en Amino de hora de aventura donde publicare los capítulos con un mejor orden y con imágenes.**

 **Sin más, disfruten el capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► _**Otro idioma.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de hora de aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente.**

 **/ Aparentemente no hay y es que hay varios capítulos que me salte por un motivo que fue un error cuando escribí, así que luego los repondré /**

 **Continuamos** ...

 **Finn** : Vamos gordito, yo sé que quieres dejarlos ir. -Picándole a la nariz al gigante se ha enfrentado a él en el pasado y se ha ganado con un billete, este negaba- Por favor, o tendremos que hacer esto.

-Picando la nariz del gigante con su dedo y luego con una pluma, esto comienza con la boca abierta.

 **Dp** : Muy bien hecho chicos, sigan así. -Animándolos, la escena era vista por un ciudadano común que se dirige a su trabajo-

 **POV Hombre cerveza de raíz.**

* Otro día más de camino al trabajo… * (Hola y buenas tardes, ¿Me permitirías dar unos minutos de tu vida para hablar sobre los alimentos del dulce?

 **¿?** : Por supuesto, diga lo que tenga que decir… -Es la primera vez que recibo esas palabras-

Bueno, nuestro producto en vitaminas y dulces le ayudaran si se siente cansado, aburrido, con falta de fuerzas, que siente que su vida es un pozo el cual sólo le permite ver la luz del sol por poco tiempo mientras la oscuridad lo cubre… (Identificándose con las palabras que él mismo decía, la voz del otro lado hablo)

 **¿?** : Eso me suena a lo que te pasa a ti, ¿o acaso me equivoco? -¿Cómo supo eso? Digo, creo que mi tono de voz fue más que suficiente- Parece ser que te sorprendí, pero te pregunto, ¿te sientes así por tu trabajo como promocionador de productos de teléfono?

¿Cómo sabe eso señor…?

 **SI** : Simple, usted mismo me lo acaba de rectificar ahora. -Me doy una palmada en la cara por eso- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sólo llámame SI. -Un nombre peculiar- ¿Apoco no es un nombre peculiar? -¿Cómo lo hace?-

Creo que ya tome más de su tiempo, señor SI, disculpe por ocuparlo.

 **SI** : Para nada, pero creo que sería mejor que regresaras a tu casa, ya ha anochecido. -Volteo a mi alrededor y efectivamente ya había anochecido- Pero ten en cuenta lo que ésta por pasar, joven hombre cerveza de raíz.

-Cuelga y con ello las luces de la oficina se apagan siendo la única la mía. Algo confundido, tomo mis cosas y salgo a la estación para llegar a mi casa mientras decido sumergirme mi mente en una lectura para intentar disipar lo pasado-

-Llego a mi casa, no sin antes ver una serie de luces iluminando tenuemente el cielo junto con unos gritos de emoción- Parece haber fiesta en el dulce castillo. -Cierro la puerta y me encuentro con mi querida esposa quien me recibe después de este extraño y rutinario día-

 **Soda de Cereza con Crema (SCC)** : Hola querido, ¿cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo? -Me ayuda a quitarme mi saco colchándolo en un perchero-

Como todos los días, aunque creo que estoy más cansado de lo común. -Me froto mis ojos intentando alejar el sueño- Creo que debo descansar.

 **SCC** : Lo entiendo, preparare la comida para que puedas descansar. -Me da su sonrisa que logra tranquilizarme cada día con este pesar que tengo en mi espalda, una carga por no poder sacar lo que pienso-

(La noche ya se había hecho presente y ambos estaban acostados en su cama, pero por alguna razón aquella voz empezaba a resonar en la cabeza de él. Como si un eco resonara en las esquinas de la casa pidiéndole que se levantara)

(Levantándose, se dirige a la sala donde tenía un mecanógrafo y la luz de una lámpara que lo iluminaba mientras se sumergía en aquel mundo donde deseaba sentirse identificado)

Parece ser que las ideas no surgen como uno esperaba… Ojala pudiera ser Joe Malteada. -Mi silencio fue interrumpido cuando mi gato empezó a arañar la puerta pidiéndome que lo dejara salir- Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Me acerco a la puerta y la abro para que salga, pero cuando estaba por entrar nuevamente, un grito de una chica se escuchó en la noche del vecindario- ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Dp** : ¡Espera! ¡Pensé que teníamos algo! -Ocultándome en los arbustos, la princesa estaba retrocediendo- ¡Por favor Leo!

 **Leo** : ¿En serio pensaste que tendría algo con un ser insignificante como tú? -Por extraño que pareciera, aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para sentirme tan insignificante- Ahora podré seguir con el plan.

-Finn y Jake salen por detrás tomándola y amarrándola con sogas mientras ella intentaba zafarse- *¿Por qué ellos?*

 **Dp** : ¡Leo! ¡Pensé que eras diferente! ¡Pensé que me amabas! (Finn le amordace la boca con un pañuelo) -Veo como se acerca a ella y le levanta el rostro mientras ella soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas-

 **Leo** : Patética forma de dulce… Llévensela. (Envolviéndose en un destello, Leo desaparece a su vez que ambos hermanos se llevan a la princesa)

*Un momento, ¿qué acaba de pasar?* -Salgo de los arbustos y me dirijo a mi casa con la duda en la mente- No puede ser, Finn y Jake son los héroes del reino, no podrían hacer algo así.

-Me quedo meditando un poco, pero el sueño empezó a ganarme hasta caer en el-

(Las horas pasaron y el día se ilumino con el sol mañanero, con lo que Hombre Cerveza de Raíz se levantó por el llamado de su esposa quien estaba un poco intranquila ya que durmió su esposo en la cocina. Una pequeña discusión que termina con ella retirándose a su trabajo y él al suyo)

(Caminando y aun con el recuerdo en mente, lo mantenía aún más distraído de lo normal)

Hola, ¿me permitirá un momento de su tiempo para hablar de un producto que patrocinamos? -Volvemos a la rutina-

 **SI** : Creo que ya tuvimos esa conversación antes, ¿será un dejá vu? -No puede ser, es la misma persona. Aun cuando los números son al azar-

¿Es usted quien me hablo el día pasado? -Pregunto esperando que no colgara o fuera un engaño-

 **SI** : No lo sé, tal vez sí o no… Pero creo que debes de dejar de pensar en lo que viste en la noche, creo que te meterá en problemas.

¿Cómo sabe que vi algo anoche?

 **SI** : Acabas de afírmamelo muchacho, debes de ser más precavido. -Lo volvió a hacer, me hizo hablar- En fin, lo que quiero decirte es que si das un paso mal pensado, terminaras por entrar en terreno peligroso.

Pero… ¿Por qué Finn y Jake harían algo así? También en especial por el novio de la princesa, se veía sin expresiones. -De hecho, se veía tan natural- Tengo varias preguntas.

 **SI** : Se supone que ibas a darme una oferta, pero seré yo quien lo haga. Seguiré contactándote, pero cuidado a quienes te miran a tu derecha. -Cuelga y por lo último que dijo, giro para ver a Finn y Jake mirándome desde el otro lado de la ventana-

¡¿Qué?! -Salgo del trabajo intentando buscarlos, pero ellos ya se habían alejado- No puede ser. -Mientras voy corriendo en busca de ellos, estaban en las azoteas de las casas como si contemplaran la vista que tenían- ¿Cómo llegaron ahí tan rápido?

(Intentando trepar por donde su pequeño cuerpo pudiera pasar, llega a la azotea para darse la sorpresa de que estaban ahora en el suelo)

Debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto. (Frustrado, mira donde ellos estaba sentados y observa que había residuos de una sustancia pegajosa, color ámbar y de sabor dulce) Esperen un momento, ¿dónde habré visto esto antes? -Tomo un poco de lo que encontré y vuelvo a mi casa donde había llegado antes que mi esposa-

(Dejando las cosas que encontró en una mesa, iba en busca de un cuaderno y una lupa para revisar más de cercas lo encontrado, pero es detenido cuando suena el celular)

¿Hola?

 **SI** : Paree ser que encontraste algo nuevo el día de hoy, creo que es una pista muy básica si me lo permites decir.

¿Es usted, señor SI?

 **SI** : Has acertado, pero las felicitaciones serán para después, ocupas

* * *

 **/Siendo sincero, no sé cómo puedo seguir con este capítulo por el momento, así que cuando le toque su actualización le agregare unas cuantas cosas, así que disculpen por dejarlos con la duda/**

* * *

 **Dp** : Espero entiendas la tarea que ahora tienes. -Con un vestido corto color rosado intenso, Finn asentía las órdenes previas-

 **Finn** : Entonces no dejo pasar a la Princesa grumosa. Pero tengo una duda, ¿por qué sólo a ella?

 **Dp** : Ella es una posible amenaza para interrumpir la boda, tiene que ser lo más perfecta que pueda. -Ella le pone un gancho con la imagen de grumosa bloqueada-

 **Finn** : Otra duda princesa, ¿por qué no también le pide que vaya Leo y Jake para detenerla?

 **Dp** : Jake está muy contento jugando con aquellos niños. -Siendo Jake quien se divertía con unos cerditos- No quisiera interrumpirlo. Además, Leo está haciendo otro preparativo y luego estas tú Finn. Como el campeón de Ooo, sé que lograras esta tarea sencilla.

 **Finn** : Usted manda princesa. -Pasando entre la multitud de invitados, ella pasa una inspección rápida de las cosas-

 **Inferius** : Parece ser que todo va por buen camino, esperemos que la ley de Murphy no aplique en esta boda. -Resonando en su cabeza, ella pareciera ignorarlo-

 **Dp** : Por eso estoy preparada Inferius, esto tiene que salir bien. -Arreglando unas mesas, coloca unas flores extras- Perfecto.

 **Inferius** : Y el obsesivo compulsivo es Gran C… Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que aparecer en esta parte de la historia, así que nos vemos princesita. -Dejando de sonar en su cabeza, ella se adentra a la casa donde estaba la novia-

 **Dp** : Nock, nock. Voy a pasar Tronquitos. -Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, la pequeña elefante llevaba un vestido de novia concuerdo a su cuerpo mientras las mariposas movían su velo- Te ves muy bien Tronquitos.

 **Tronquitos** : Gracias princesa, creo que ya estoy lista para ir al altar.

 **Dp** : Bueno, deja que acomode unas cosas para que pueda desposarlos. -Sacando un libro de una caja, se percata que la elefante se veía algo incomoda- ¿Sucede algo Tronquitos?

 **Tronquitos** : Es que… yo te agradezco que te ofrecieras para preparar todo esto, pero preferiría que fuera el Rey de Ooo quien nos casara al señor cerdo y a mí. -Bonnibel deja caer el libro-

 **Dp** : ¡¿Qué?! ¡El rey de Ooo! ¡Pero si él es un impostor que se autoproclamo así! ¡No tiene un título para poder casarlos! -Enojada, su ceño se fruncía al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el muro-

Tronquitos: Lo siento princesa, pero él ya está preparándose para… -Se queda callada cuando el atravesó el muro con su puños-

 **Dp** : ¡Él ya está aquí! -Azotando la puerta de la casa, mira los alrededores en busca del farsante- Dónde esta esté impostor de autoridad. -A lo lejos estaba el Rey de Ooo hablando con unos invitados- He esperado mucho tiempo para poder hacerte pagar por tus estafas.

 **…**

 **Finn** : *Detener a Grumosa y no dejarla pasar* -Buscándola entre los arboles del bosque, una silueta se escondía en una manta- ¿Princesa Grumosa?

 **PEG** : Pobre Finn… Tú deberías saber que todas las fiestas son mis fiestas. -Descubriéndose, llevaba un vestido de boda bastante redondo que tenía unas hojas encima- Mi boda me espera.

 **Finn** : Lo siento princesa, pero tengo como orden evitar que usted vaya a esta boda. -Interponiéndose en su camino, ella analiza la situación-

 **PEG** : Así que no me dejaras pasar… Entonces tendré que sacar mi arma secreta. -Confundido, ella avienta un mapache al héroe el cual el animal empieza a rasguñarlo- ¡Distráelo Fredo mientras yo voy a mi boda, hazlo y tendrás toda la comida que quieras!

 **Finn** : ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Ahhhhh! -Chocando contra los arbustos, el mapache seguía rasguñando y moviendo su cuerpo por todo el joven humano- ¡En la cara no!

 **PEG** : ¡Boda, ahí te voy!

 **…**

 **Dp** : Lo supuse desde un principio, ahora tengo la evidencia para que se encarcelado por fraude. -Guardando el papel, se dirige a la cabina de mando- Ahora tengo que aterrizar esta basura de nave y… -Al dar un paso, un crujido toma su atención luego de que el lugar empezara a vibrar hasta colapsar no sin antes que todo se detuviera y se tornara gris-

 **Inferius** : Y fue en ese momento donde Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que no fue buena idea haber subido a aquella nave… sigamos. -Reanudando la escena, ella cae al suelo cerca de varios árboles tirando las manzanas-

 **Dp** : Como… duele… -Levantándose con dificultada, cede al dar el primer paso y ver que su pierna se doblaba en otra dirección a la normal. El dolor repentino fue suprimido mientras tomaba una rama y la mordía con fuerza intentando suprimir el grito-

-Calmándose el dolor, ahora estaba en gran parte de su cuerpo y en los dientes al aplicar fuerza. Tirándose al suelo, la flor de su pecho ya estaba brillando y reparando todo el daño que ella se había hecho-

-Su pierna se acomodaba por si sola mientras las heridas internas se preparaban para luego cerrarse. Los dientes empezaron a salir nuevamente hasta que ella estaba sana, pero aun sucia con su ropa desgarrada en varias partes-

 **Dp** : Tarde 5 dolorosos minutos, espero que Leo pueda acelerar el proceso de curación pronto. -Algo adolorida, sigue caminando hasta llegar a la boda que estaba siendo un caos- ¿Pero qué paso aquí?

 **Inferius** : El caos princesa, esa cosa que esta antes, durante y después de la tranquilidad. -Resuena en su cabeza-

 **Dp** : Pero se supone que estas situaciones se iban a evitar… todo mi plan no funciono.

 **Inferius** : Míralo de esta manera, te servirá como un escalón para mejorar. -Ahora estaban volando cerditos pareciera que el fuego se propagaba- Olerá a cerdo asado durante un buen rato.

 **Dp** : ¿No dijiste que no ibas a estar?

 **Inferius** : Ots, que pesada princesa. Pero tienes razón, es momento de que regrese a unos párrafos o diálogos más adelantes, chao. -Deja de sonar con lo que ella se acerca a todos-

 **Dp** : ¡Oigan, deténganse en este instante! -Tomando la atención de unos cuantos, Finn se acerca a ella- ¿Qué sucedió Finn? Se supone que vigilarías.

 **Finn** : Lo intente princesa, pero ella uso un mapache contra mí,,, y creo que ocupare una vacuna. -Rascándose un poco el brazo, grumosa estaba amarrada con los listones decorativos-

 **Dp** : Grumosa, pensé que habíamos tenido un acuerdo. -Frente a la princesa que intentaba zafarse, esta mira con indiferencia- Grumosa.

 **PEG** : No seas tan aguafiestas princesa, esta boda ya de por si era aburrida.

 **Dp** : Cómo puedes decir eso si tu ayudaste a arruinarla. -En ello, el dirigible empieza a caer estrellándose no muy lejos provocando una explosión dejando fuego como residuo-

 **RdO** ( **Rey** **de** **Ooo** ): Oigan, ¿acaso es mi dirigible? -Estrechando la vista, un pedazo de este cae cercas de sus pies-

 **Dp** : Usted está bajo arresto por estafa de documentos reales. -Sacando los papeles se los enseña a todos- Él no es ni será nunca el rey de Ooo, es un impostor.

 **RdO** : Entonces tú destruiste mi nave. -La señala con su bastón-

 **Dp** : Un precio razonable a pagar por encerrarte el resto de tu vida cerosa y despreciable vida. -Sacando unas esposas, se las iba a colocar, pero Tronquitos se interpuso entre ella y él- A un lado Tronquitos.

Tronquitos: No princesa, es usted la que debe de dejar a un lado sus ideas absurdas. -El señor cerdo se pone a su lado-

 **Dp** : ¿De qué hablas? Y ¿Cuáles ideas absurdas? -Cruzándose de brazos, más personas se interponían entre ella y el farsante-

 **Tronquitos** : Princesa, su visión de la justicia no es lo más justa para todos. Usted acaba de destruir la casa de este pobre hombre quien iba a desposarme.

 **Dp** : ¿Pobre hombre? Que absurdo, ¿acaso no ves estos documentos falsos? -Mostrándoselos, la elefanta los tira de un golpe con su trompa- Oye.

 **Tronquitos** : Los papeles no importan, lo que importa es el tipo de personas que es. -Ya empezando a molestarse, su paciencia estaba acabándose-

 **Dp** : ¡Es un charlatán!, todos ustedes están siendo engañados por él.

 **Tronquitos** : No lo es princesa, es nuestro Rey mientras tú eres una tirana… me opongo totalmente a ti. -Se voltea a sus invitados- ¡No nos someteremos ante ella!

 **RdO** : ¿Ahora qué harás princesa? Parece ser que el pueblo me apoya. -Cruzándose de brazos, su arterial temporal que ya estaba palpitante, se encogió poco a poco-

 **Dp** : Así que lo apoyan, ¿no? -Todos asienten- Así lo quieren… -Ella da unos pasos atrás mientras se para firme y soba el cuello, luego patea un árbol provocando que las manzanas caigan para pisarlas un poco-

 **Tronquitos** : ¿Qué estás haciendo con mis manzanas? -Cuando se iba a acercar, la Dp empieza a restregarse las manzanas pisadas por el cuerpo- ¿Pero qué?

-Algo inesperado, se da un fuerte golpe en el ojo derecho cayendo enfrente de un árbol y lagrimeando ya que este se puso morado. Algo confundidos, iban a preguntar su comportamiento hasta que ella hablo entre lágrimas y sollozos falsos-

 **Dp** : V-ven por favor… -Sentándose en el suelo, lanza unas cuantas manzanas que ellos atraparon- Leo… -El lugar entro en un silencio total para pasar a un estruendo en el lugar, una fisura se abrió en medio de ellos irradiando demasiada luz con lo que un cuerpo empezó a formarse frente a ellos-

 **Leo** : Ya llegue, Bonnible. -Mira a la princesa, ella se cubre sus ojos mientras suelta más lagrimas- ¿Qué te sucedió Bonnibel? -Pone su mano en su rostro con lo que ella la toma- Bonnibel.

-Aun confundidos, ella señala a los invitados con lo que Leo voltea a verlos-

 **Tronquitos** : *No harías algo tan bajo* -Como si ella hubiera leído su mente, Bonnibel sonríe con malicia mostrando sus intenciones- ¡Es usted una charlatán!

 **Leo** : ¿Acaso ellos te hicieron esto? -Asintiendo débilmente, Leo se levanta para dirigirse a los presentes que retrocedían un paso cuando el daba uno- Lastimaron a Bonnibel.

 **Tronquitos** : ¡No le creas Leo, ella te está engañando! -Apuntándola, ella se levanta débilmente, pero desiste- ¡No sigas con esta farsa, dulce princesa!

 **Finn** : Tienes que escucharla Leo, esto es un malentendido. -Poniéndose frente a Leo, dirige su mirada nuevamente a ella- Por favor princesa, diga la verdad.

 **Leo** : Bonnibel.

 **Dp** : Yo intente avisarles que aquel sujeto era un impostor, pero despreciaron mi ayuda con lo que me atacaron con manzanas y me empujaron al árbol aun cuando seguía queriéndoles ayudar. -Todos amaran los cabos por la actitud que tomo hacer rato-

 **Finn** : *Princesa, acaso esta cree que Leo se creería eso* -De pronto, todos los invitados cedieron al suelo por una fuerza que impedía levantarse y moverse. Logran mirar arriba, estaba levantándola a ella- *¡Se lo creyó!*

 **Leo** : ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos? -Arreglando sus ropas, ella le abraza-

 **Dp** : Ponlos en la prisión, deben de aprender a valor la ayuda. -Asintiendo, todos son transportados a la cárcel la cual estaba mejor protegida- *Que alivio*

 **Inferius** : Sabes, creo que en verdad eres tú la manipuladora princesa… Pero quién soy yo para decir eso. -Resuena levemente en su cabeza-

 **Leo** : Entonces, ¿ya estás bien? -Ambos toman asiento en una de las bancas que aún estaban bien-

 **Dp** : Sí… aunque estoy un poco decepcionada por lo de la boda, me había esmerado mucho en ella. Digo, pocas veces sucede un evento así de especial. -Recargándose en su brazo, toma uno de los listones que tardo ella en arreglar-

 **Leo** : ¿Por qué dices que un acto nupcial tiene tanta importancia?

 **Dp** : Leo, una boda es aquel día que recordaran como el inicio de haber juntado sus vidas… Tiene que ser algo que en verdad recuerdes, no puedes ir y casarte o casar por hacerlo. -Un recuerdo fugaz pasa por la cabeza del creador de escritos-

 **Flashback**.

-En aquella casa donde estaba habitando Cosmos, un dispositivo parecido a un teléfono emitía una luz intermitente roja en señal de haber captado algo. Acercándose, toca una pantalla con lo que una nota de voz sale-

 **Stella** : Hola padre, espero que estés bien… Bueno, creo que nunca la pasarías mal. Pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero decirte es que quería darte la invitación formalmente junto con la noticia, pero me está consumiendo mucho tiempo preparar todo. Y creo que debería de divagar tanto, ¿no? Jajajaja. Seguiré, estoy por comprometerme con mi novio, espero que lo recuerdes cuando lo lleve a la casa. Así que tendremos nuestra boda muy pronto y quisiera que estuvieras ahí a mi lado, sé que no eres de interactuar o darle importancia a este tipo de cosas, pero en verdad quisiera tenerte ahí.

Ahora formare una nueva familia junto a quien amo, pero quiero que me entregues al altar… espero puedas responder o estar conmigo.

Cuídate y te quiero mucho papá. -El mensaje termina con lo que Cosmos se aleja del dispositivo y moviendo su mano aparee su hija adoptiva junto a sus amigas arreglando varias cosas-

 **Muerte** : Se ve tan agotador eso, mi señor. -Envuelta en su aura oscura, toma asiente mirando a la fisura- Quien hubiese pensado que ella lograra casarse, el tiempo sí que pasa.

 **Cosmos** : _Ella pide que la entregue al altar, ¿acaso ya piensa que es un objeto?_

 **Muerte** : Deje que aclare sus dudas mi señor. Lo que pasa es que es una tradición ya vieja con lo que el padre de la novia la entrega al novio traspasando propiedades y más, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es sólo un símbolo de los lazos afectivos entre el padre y su hija.

 **Cosmos** : _Con que así es… Es una ceremonia un poco peculiar._ -Mira al recolector de almas- _¿Cualquiera puede casarse, muerte?_

 **Muerte** : Mi señor, cualquiera puede. Pero es mejor o necesario que haya un lazo afectivo entre ambos individuos ya que una boda simboliza la unión de 2 almas que estarán juntas… Bueno, esa es la idea.

 **Cosmos** : _¿Inclusive yo puedo casarme?_ -Eso lo sorprende con lo que da una leve risa-

 **Muerte** : Primero tendrá que hacer lo que la joven Stella le decía hace años, encontrar a alguien quien lo quiera con todo su corazón y usted a ella. Luego tendrán que fortalecer ese lazo para poder dar ese paso mi señor.

 **Cosmos** : _Comprendo…_

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Leo** : Entonces, ¿te esfuerzas mucho en ellas?

 **Dp** : Claro que sí, aún tengo los anillos que iba a darles. -Saca dos anillos plateados con líneas doradas- Es una pena que tendré que guardarlos.

-Leo mira los anillos y luego asimila ideas-

 **Leo** : Una boda se ve tardada…

 **Dp** : Lo dice el sujeto quien crea realidades átomo por átomo. -Sonriendo, le da un codazo leve- Pero para alguien que le afecta el tiempo, lo es. -Guarda los anillos-

 **Leo** : Y dime. -Ella lo mira- ¿Tú piensas mucho en tu boda, Bonnibel? -Eso la toma por descubierto para convertirlo en un sonrojo- Bonnibel.

 **Dp** : Bueno, en el pasado tuve muchas propuestas, pero nunca acepte una ya que esperaba al tipo adecuado… -Nerviosa, Leo se levanta y le extiende la mano- Leo…

 **Leo** : Será mejor que volvamos a tu reino, yo arreglare todo esto. -Asintiendo, ella pensaba a pasos agrandados- Espero poder estar en aquella boda donde tú serás lo más brillante que envolverá en su luz a todos. -Da una leve sonrisa- Lo espero con ansias, Bonnibel.

 **Dp** : Yo también lo espero, Leo. -Ambos se alejan del lugar mientras pasan levemente las horas-

* * *

[Reino planta]

-Caminando por una amplia red subterránea de raíces huecas con interiores cuidados y bien iluminados por esporas bioluminiscentes, la ya crecida gobernante Dicentra caminaba por los alrededores de su reino revisando que todo esté en óptimas condiciones. Al llegar al tronco madre que era prácticamente la base del centro del castillo, observa desde un balcón todo el reino que aquel ser que consideraban la máxima deidad les había otorgado-

 **Ent guardian** : Mi reina… -Con su voz áspera y profunda, el gran árbol se arrodilla a lo que ella asiente- Los preparativos están preparado… esperamos nuevas instrucciones…

 **Dicentra** : Diles que ya pueden dejar de hacer eso y que vayan a reponer sus energías, les agradezco de corazón su ayuda.

 **Ent guardian** : Servirle a usted y a mi señor Leo es lo que nos motiva, gracias por su preocupación. -Retirándose, ella se recarga en el marco de una puerta-

 **Dicentra** : Muy pronto será el día, puedo sentirlo. -Los rayos de luz en el cielo se tronaban anaranjados con morado indicando que el crepúsculo estaba en su punto más alto- Hoy ha sido un gran día.

-Dirigiendo a su habitación, los encargados de la limpieza salen de su sitio.

-Ya sola en su cuarto, en una parte de este cetro estaba enterrado mientras cargando un capullo verde oscuro con patrones más brillantes. Ella toma el capullo y entierra sus pies en el suelo para poder tomar mejor esa cosa-

 **Dicentra** : El cetro que mi señor Leo me dio es realmente impresionante. -Tomándolo, este se encoge y lo guarda en su pecho. -Ella es una respuesta en su cama, sin embargo, se trata de un tema importante. Mi señor Leo es alguien a quien le debemos todo, él es alguien maravilloso a quien conocerlo después. -Una última sonrisa antes de caer dormida-

- **Fin** -

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender ciertas cosas que salen aquí, puedes leer la historia de «DBS, El camino de un dios» y si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.


	27. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29. De Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **5ta Temporada de la serie**

 **Titulo**

 **«Acomodemos el tablero para lo que viene»**

* * *

Hola a todos quienes están leyendo este capítulo de está historia que les gusta.

Si que llevaba más de un mes desde que actualice y aunque es muy probable que no actualice hasta enero o inclusive febrero (aunque no lo creo) quiero decir que tal vez escriba con la misma estructura que escribí este.

¿Qué más puedo decir?... ¡Ya recordé! Para quienes siguen la historia de FT y DBS, había dicho que estaría en una pausa hasta que llegara a la par con la de DBS, pero decidir mejor seguirla.

Sin más, disfruten el capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► _ **Otro idioma.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, fecha u otro de importancia**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Hora de aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente.**

 **Dicentra** : Muy pronto será el día, puedo sentirlo. -Los rayos de luz en el cielo se tronaban anaranjados con morado indicando que el crepúsculo estaba en su punto más alto- Hoy ha sido un gran día.

-Dirigiéndose a su habitación, los encargados de limpieza salen despidiéndose para poder dormir mientras otras plantas tomaban su turno en el reino ya que la noche envolvió a Ooo-

-Ya sola en su cuarto, en una parte de este su cetro estaba enterrado mientras cargando un capullo verde oscuro con patrones más brillantes. Ella toma el capullo y entierra sus pies en el suelo para poder tomar mejor aquella cosa-

 **Dicentra** : El cetro que mi señor Leo me dio es realmente impresionante. -Tomándolo, este se encoge y lo guarda en su pecho. -Ella se recuesta en su cama sin despegar sus raíces del suelo mientras aun cargaba aquel capullo- Mi señor Leo es alguien a quien le debemos todo, él es alguien maravilloso a quien conocerás después. -Una última sonrisa antes de caer dormida-

 **Continuamos** …

 **[** Reino de fuego **]**

 **Inferius** : No se detienen Pbe, parece que en verdad estaban necesitados. -Levitando a un lado de su trono, las personas seguían pasando ya acostumbrados a la presencia de aquel ser que les ayudaba de vez en cuando-

 **Pf** : Lo sé, pero es mi deber como su gobernante el ayudarles. -Dando un objeto a un ciudadano, pone su mirada en la larga fila que aún faltaba- Necesito un descanso por el momento. -Uno de los guardias asiente y los dejan solos-

 **Inferius** : Pues parece que aún no estas preparada, aun te ves muy inexperta. -Sacando una taza de té de la nada se dispone a tomar-

 **Pf** : Intento dar lo mejor, aunque creo que si es agobiante. -Recargándose en uno de los descanso de brazos se desacomoda un poco su llameante cabello al quitarse su corona-

 **Inferius** : Pues deberías de estar disfrutando tú juventud en vez de estar sentada es este trono. -Dejando su taza da unos pasos en el volcánico piso sin verse afectado- Tal vez puedas ir y conocer nuevos lugares o personas, inclusive fortalecer los lazos que tienes. -Con su mano aparece una silueta de vapor de varios lugares e inclusive una imagen de alguien- Menos él. -Difumina la imagen de Finn-

 **Pf** : Descuida, aún sigo pensando en lo que me hizo Finn… nunca pensé que haría algo así, creo que al fin y al cabo todos son iguales en cierta manera. -Algo decaída, Inferius medita un poco que decir tras recordar el evento previo-

 **Flashback**

-Encerrada en aquel cuarto donde estaban «intentando» ver la solución de su problema emocional por parte de la Dulce princesa quien claramente quería estudiarla, ella estaba triste y desconcertada-

 **Pf** : ¿Por qué lo hizo? -Esa pregunta le resonaba en su cabeza y le evitaba concentrase o poder conciliar el sueño- ¿Por qué?

 **Inferius** : Esa misma pregunta me la hacía siempre hace mucho tiempo, pero con diferentes terminemos. -Apareciendo a un lado suyo, él traía una revista- Hola por cierto.

 **Pf** : Inferius, ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Inferius** : Yo ya estaba aquí, es sólo que no me prestaste atención. -Pasa una hoja- Espero ser el siguiente para poder ver al dentista.

 **Pf** : Esto no es un consultorio, la Dulce princesa está tratando de ver qué es lo que hay mal en mí. -Recibe un leve golpe con la revista que traía- Oye.

 **Inferius** : Lo que está mal en ti es que te dejaste ayudar cuando debiste resolverlo por ti misma, además, es mejor resolver tu problema despejando tu mente que estar encerrada con un pan mal horneado. -Señala a PdC quien estaba jugando a dibujar su mano en los papeles-

 **Pf** : Pero no comprendo, quiero que me ayuden para estar tranquila. -En ello, los grilletes se abrieron liberándola- Inferius.

 **Inferius** : Si quieres despejar tu mente, la mejor manera es ir a lugares tranquilos, no donde parece que tienen encerrado al experimento 626. -Un poco indecisa lo piensa, pero una parte acepto por el hecho de ser él- Perfecto.

 **…**

-En un campo basto y despejado con el sol a su máximo resplandor, el viento movía sutilmente el pasto mientras 2 figuras caminaban por ahí-

 **Inferius** : Entonces, ¿cuál es aquella pregunta que tanto te causa caos en tu mente?

 **Pf** : Bueno, es ¿por qué Finn hizo eso? Pensé que después de todo lo que me dijo de que yo no era un arma me utilizo para cumplir una fantasía. -Su mirada se mantiene baja y su voz apagada-

 **Inferius** : Pues la respuesta está en tu pregunta, sólo es desglosarla de la forma adecuada.

 **Pf** : No comprendo del todo.

 **Inferius** : Lo pondré así, tu pregunta es el motivo de Finn, ¿no? -Ella asiente- Finn es un hombre y como tal tiene muchos imperfectos, y uno de ellos es que es el único humano.

 **Pf** : ¿Qué tiene que ver con que es el último humano?

 **Inferius** : Simple, al ser el único humano no hay nadie que le pueda pasar experiencias o instruirlo adecuadamente a su joven cerebro, ese es el otro punto. Finn es un joven que está experimentando muchos cambios, nada ajeno a ti. -La señala-

 **Pf** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Inferius** : Ambos son jóvenes que se pueden llamar únicos, con la ausencia de una figura paterna/materna que fue moldeada por la experiencia que tuvieron de una para dar por resultado a unos jóvenes que les gusta pelear y no tiene una responsabilidad como tal. Y son jóvenes, están en la edad en la cual los errores serán el pan de cada día.

 **Pf** : ¿Y qué puedo hacer? -Cuando iba a recibir otro golpe con la revista ella lo esquiva- Oye.

 **Inferius** : Puedes huir de lo que paso o aprender de ello. -Se acicala una barba blanca falsa- Eso casi dijo un babuino parlante.

 **Pf** : Aprender de lo que paso… Creo que se me hará complicado.

 **Inferius** : Si que te gusta complicarte al vida, ¿no es así, Phoebe? -Mira al cielo despejado- Piensa que es un tropiezo en tu relación con él, ambos cometerán muchos errores y como dije, dependerá de ustedes qué pasara después.

 **Pf** : Finn fue el primero que me mostró que no soy un monstruo que destruye todo, si fue un golpe duro.

 **Inferius** : Se me están acabando el repertorio de palabras emotivas princesa, pero si quieres puedo hacerte compañía hasta que logres recuperarte.

 **Pf** : Lo apreciaría mucho, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. -Ella le da un abrazo- Eres ahora mismo cálido al tacto.

 **Inferius** : Qué te puedo decir, es el encanto Inferius. -Ella suelta una leve sonrisa-

 **Pf** : Ay Inferius, no sé qué haría sin ti. -Ella se despega y se sienta- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de esto?

 **Inferius** : He tenido mucho tiempo princesa, además que he estado ayudando a la relación de la Dulce princesa y su querido «Leo». Piensa que soy un cupido, pero con traje, gracia y estilo. -Ella ríe por ello-

 **Pf** : Por cierto, has encontrado a alguien, se ve que has tenido muchas parejas.

 **Inferius** : ¿Eso piensas de mí? -Él da una leve risa- Tendré que decepcionarte con decirte que no, no he encontrado a alguien de esa manera. Siempre me la he pasado junto a «Leo» ayudándolo, le debo mucho a él y por eso no he podido profundizar en eso.

 **Pf** : Wow, pensé que en verdad tienes o tuviste a alguien, pero veo que eres alguien que te preocupas por los demás muy por encima de ti.

 **Inferisu** : Oye, se supone que yo era quien te estaba ayudando. -Con gracia, asiente- Has descubierto una de mis tantas capas princesa, pero esta cebolla tiene muchas más.

 **Pf** : Pues gracias por ayudarme, en verdad necesitaba hablar y despejar mis dudas con alguien. Y me alegro que haya sido contigo.

 **Inferius** : Es agradable estar contigo, me trae unos recuerdos de alguien. -A sus ojos, la vista de la princesa cambio a la de una mujer de cabellera pelirroja recortada con prendas muy diferentes mientras parecía que lo sostenían en sus brazos- *Madre*

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Inferius:** Después de ese recuerdo no escrito, espero que tengas en mente el relajarte, te saldrán canas por el estrés… Bueno, creo que en tu caso tu fuego se hará más pequeño.

 **Pf** : ¿Debería darme un descanso?

 **Inferius** : No del todo, simplemente debes de tener un poco más de tiempo para ti misma. -Se recarga en nada mientras intenta dar un sorbo de su té, pero ya se había evaporado-

 **Pf** : ¿O tal vez sea que quieres que pase más tiempo contigo? -Inferius se atraganta un poco con el supuesto té que estaba bebiendo- Tal vez debería llevarte al parque o contarte una historia para dormir. -Emboza una sonrisa-

 **Inferius** : Muéstrale a alguien un poco de afecto de ese tipo y te estarán echándolo en la cara a cada rato. -Volteando para otro lado, ella empieza a reír por la actitud de su mejor amigo-

 **Pf** : Creo que fue un buen descanso, tal vez deberíamos seguir con esto y podremos ir a dar un paseo. -Tomado su lugar en el trono- Vamos.

 **Inferius** : Si tú insiste. -Se acomoda a un costado de ella mientras saca otra taza de té y un gameboy pequeño- Pequeño Yoshi, corre como el viento. -Sonriendo con gracia y ver el comportamiento de su amigo, ella da la señal para que sigan pasando las personas quienes ocupan ayuda-

* * *

 **[** Dulce reino **]**

-En la parte exterior de un cuarto, había 2 Ents resguardando la entrada a una junta donde estaba la gobernante del reino planta y la del lugar-

 **Dp** : Entonces me estás diciendo que llego un individuo que logro extraer una pequeña y miserable cantidad de magia del cetro que Leo te dio y se alejó del reino, ¿no es así? -Vistiendo con un traje más formal de colores azules con su cabello recogido en una gran cola de caballo-

 **Dicentra** : Así es mi señora, un individuo que se decía ser un mago me pedía ayuda para aumentar la capacidad del cetro, pero me opuse y fue sacado del castillo. -Muestra una imagen tallada de un mago barbudo con sobrepeso vistiendo una bata con forma de pasto- Fue él, mi señora.

 **Dp** : Creo que tendremos que tomar medidas para ello, le avisare a Leo sobre ello para que me diga qué medidas debemos de tomar. -Asintiendo, toma el retrato y lo guarda- Por cierto, ¿qué te había dicho que quería hacer?

 **Dicentra** : El mago tenía planeado hacer un arma mezclando la magia de pasto con una maldición… una espada con un poder malvado y poderoso para según proteger el reino.

 **Dp** : Me pregunto dónde estará y que hará ahora con esa espada con propiedades excepcionales. Espero que ningún incauto sea víctima de aquel poder maligno. -Mirando por una ventana reforzada, ve su reino-

* * *

 **[** En algún lugar secreto de la ciudad de los ladrones **]**

-Un extraño ritual donde estaban 3 magos presentes colocaban varios objetos con carga mágica en un círculo donde parecía que le estaban haciendo un tributo a alguien-

 **Leo** : Sigo sin entender lo especial de esto, Simón. -Cubriéndose en una barrera que los mateaba y volvía invisibles, estaba junto al Rey helado observando lo que hacían- Creo que ellos querían que esto fuera confidencial.

 **Rh** : Para nada, sólo somos unos espectadores y ya, no le estamos causando daño a nadie. -Anotando varias cosas en su cuaderno, aquella cabeza con forma de cera derretida hablo-

 **Bella Noche** : Así es, ayúdenme y los compensare con un dominio de la magia superior que ni el mundo mismo ha vivido. -Espada, copa, bastón y un libro son colocados dentro del círculo de sal-

 **Rh** : En verdad lo van a hacer. -Maravillándose por el continuo espectáculo de luces que hacían y termino con que su curiosidad le gano y salió de aquella barrera-

-Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un estruendo que fue resultado de haber explotado la puerta del lugar dio por entrada al GMM con varios de sus guardias-

 **GMM** : ¡Deténganse, Bella Noche no debe de entrar a nuestro mundo! -Siendo tarde, un pulso mágico golpea a quienes lo lograron cubrirse lanzándolo contra el suelo-

Mago del Bosque: ¿Qué? -Mueve sus dedos en señal de intentar hacer un hechizo- Mi, mi magia, ¡no está! -Viendo que sus compañero estaban igual que él-

 **GMM** : ¡Tontos, Bella Noche es un ser de anti-magia! -Ahora lo guardias intentaban detener a aquella masa oscura con tentáculos. Mientras todo eso ocurría, una figura logro salir del lugar mientras era seguida por otra-

 **…**

-Ya afuera de aquel edificio, la lluvia creaba charcos de lodo en el suelo de tal manera que alguien cayo en uno de ellos. Un adulto humano de piel bronceada con caballera negra portando una túnica azul-

 **Simón** : ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -Mirando en el charco de agua, algo pensaba en él que esto era algún tipo de fantasía-

 **Leo** : Debiste haberte quedado dentro de mi barrera, estaba por decir que se estaba cargando un PIM (Pulso de Inhibición Mágica) en el lugar. -Viendo a aquel joven de cabellera blanca que parecía que no se mojaba por la lluvia, como si las gotas se alejaran de él- Aunque cabe decir que el cambio fue más que notable, ¿no lo crees, Simón?

 **Simón** : Leo. -Extendiendo su mano, el anticuario la toma con debilidad- Tengo varias cosas en la cabeza ahora que me sería difícil qué hacer.

 **Leo** : Deberías empezar con lo que dejaste, y de preferencia lo más pronto posible. -Observa el lugar- Lo que pasa aquí es una amenaza que no te incumbe, Simón.

 **Simón** : Es reconfortante entender completamente lo que dices, por cierto, necesito ir al reino helado, ¿podrías llevarme? -Asintiendo, ambos desaparecen del lugar dejando el pequeño problema que se ira agrandando con el tiempo-

* * *

 **[** Reino de fuego **]**

 **Pf** : No… no me siento muy bien. -Su vivo color bermellón se opacó al igual que su cabello ondeante caía perdiendo su cualidad de ser como el fuego- Me siento apagada.

 **Inferius** : Eso sería una buena broma si alguien más te lo dijera. -Dejando su juego, observa que ella en verdad se veía menos viva (Hablando de la intensidad de su fuego)- Espero y eso sea un nuevo corte de cabello, Pbe.

-Aquella mesera la cual le había entregado un té a la actual reina, empezó a reír de tal manera que las puertas del lugar se abrieron mostrando a un ciudadano de fuego musculoso con partes parecidas a una cabra de fuego-

 **Don John** : Veo que no eres tan mala para gobernar, pero sigues siendo inexperta. -Alzando sus brazos, estos se tronaron en una llama azul con la que todos los presentes de fuego sucumbieron a un control mental-

 **Pf** : ¿Qué es todo esto? -Los guardias que una vez la resguardaban ahora ponían sus lanzas apuntándole a ella- ¿Qué has hecho?

 **Rey Flama** : Él sólo me está devolviendo lo que es mío, ya fue suficiente el tiempo que te deje jugar a gobernar mi reino. -Es liberado de su prisión de cristal- Y todo por ofrecerle tu mano en matrimonio.

 **Don John** : Un trato aceptable. -Ambos chocan brazos en señal de un saludo donde se resaltaban su fuerza- Dejando de lado todo eso, es momento de que siga con mi parte del trato. -Acercándose a ella, una barrera lo bloquea- ¿Qué?

 **Inferius** : Ciento que esa pregunta se usara mucho en este capítulo, pero eso no es lo importante. -Tocando a los guardias estos quedan apagados- No dijiste la palabra mágica. -Niega con su mano-

 **Rey Flama** : No le hagas caso, es el bufón personal de ella.

 **Inferius** : Justo en mi payaso interno. -Fingiendo que le dolió, se incorpora para tomar a la princesa de una de sus manos- Me gustaría quedarme para hablar, pero tengo un pokemon que atrapar, adiosito. -Dando un salto para atrás, se sumergen en un lago de lava dejando el lugar junto a la ahora destronada reina-

 **…**

-Saliendo de un charco de agua, Inferius se exprime su saco-

 **Inferius** : Unas salida elegante para alguien elegante. -Acomodándose su vestimenta, Phoebe estaba arrodillada en el suelo- Me procure que no te mojaras, recordé que tú te lavas en seco.

 **Pf** : ¿En verdad mi padre me desposo con alguien?

 **Inferius** : Bueno, es algo común que se suele hacer en circunstancias donde los reinos existen, y no contemos que a ti te dejaron ir al principio con el joven humano al ver que era alguien malvado para ti. -Buscándola con la mirada, ella estaba en dirección a su reino- Y nunca dejan de ignorarme… -Camina hasta estar a un lado de ella- Vas en dirección a tu querido hogar princesa.

 **Pf** : Lo sé, tengo que volver a recuperarlo.

 **Inferius** : Aun cuando no cuentas con las capacidades para luchar, creo que no sería lo mejor para ti. -Ella se detiene- *Y aquí viene*

 **Pf** : Pero te tengo a ti, juntos podemos recuperar mi reino. -Ya con esa idea en mente, ve como su amigo mueve la cabeza en señal de que hay un pero- ¿Qué sucede?

 **Inferius** : Sería grato ayudarte en tu motín, pero tendré que negar la invitación. -Su expresión parecía no haberse esperado esa respuesta- Y aquí viene.

 **Pf** : Pero, ¿por qué? -Lo toma con sus brazos- ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme?

 **Inferius** : Tranquila, tranquila… Todo esto tiene una explicación muy básica y lógica. -Ella se cruza de brazos cambiando ahora su expresión a una como: «A ver, ¿qué razón?» Algo típico de una mujer- Es porque no tengo permiso…

 **Pf** : …

 **Inferius** : …

 **Pf** : …

 **Inferius** : …

 **Pf** : …

 **Inferius** : Los puntos suspensivos expresan bastante bien lo que sucede, pero eso es punto y aparte. -No conforme con su respuesta, mantenía su rostro inexpresivo- Me haces ver como el culpable de todo esto.

 **Pf** : No, no lo eres. Pero me sorprende lo que me dijiste, que no puedes porque no tienes permiso. Nunca había te había importado eso antes, ¿por qué justo ahora sigues las reglas?

 **Inferius** : Bueno, digamos que en cierta medida las sigo y en otras las dejo pasar por un rato. Y las he dejado pasar por bastante tiempo.

 **Pf** : Explícate.

 **Inferius** : Esto ira para largo…

* * *

[Reino helado]

 **Leo** : Entonces quieres que te ayude para que veas a tu prometida, ¿no? -Ahora usando un abrigo largo, Simón estaba casi arrodillándose-

 **Simón** : Te lo pido, sólo quiero despedirme de ella. -Sosteniéndose con ambas manos para no caer al gélido suelo, Leo coloca su mano en su hombro-

 **Leo** : Puedo ayudarte para que puedas despedirte, pero como es un favor espero que puedas devolvérmelo después, ¿te parece bien?

 **Simón** : Por supuesto, ¿por dónde comenzamos? -Leo aparece el libro que Simón había tomado cuando llego a su biblioteca oculta-

 **Leo** : Puedes comenzar con conseguir los materiales que necesites, yo construiré el artefacto. -Asintiendo, Simón va en busca de su teléfono dejando solo al joven adulto- Romper el continuo espacio tiempo para poder ver a su prometida… ¿Llegaría tan lejos el amor para sobreponerse en esas reglas?... Debería preguntar después.

-Dando un chasquido de sus dedos, varios objetos chatarras que estaban en el lugar empezaron a juntar y fusionarse para tomar la forma de un caldero algo peculiar con apariencia futurista-

-Del otro lado de la habitación, el humano des-trasformado toma su celular al igual que a uno de sus pingüinos ya habiendo marcado-

 **Simón** : Vamos, contesta por favor. -Algo inquieto, la línea se conecta con éxito-

…

 **[** Casa de Marceline **]**

 **Marceline** : ¿Hola? -Contesta recostada en su sillón mientras afinaba su bajo-

 **Simón** : Marceline, soy yo, Simón. No tengo mucho tiempo para explicar todo y espero poder hacerlo en cuanto te vea, pero necesito que vengas ahora mismo al reino helado y que traigas contigo a Hambo, él es la respuesta con la que podré despedirme de Betty.

 **Marceline** : ¿Eh?

 **Simón** : Por favor Marceline, ven lo más rápido que puedas ahora y trae contigo a Hambo, Leo lo necesitara para poder ayudarme, te lo pido. -Colgando, ella deja caer su monstruo celular al suelo-

 **Marceline** : Simón… -Hundiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos, reacciona y sale volando en dirección a su habitación- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo puede ser todo esto posible?

 **Serenity** : ¿Qué te mantiene alterada, joven Marceline? -Resonando en su cabeza, su imagen se refleja en el exterior en forma de ilusión- ¿Es porque está tu querido amigo Simón?

 **Marceline** : Bueno, creo que si es todo eso. Llevaba muchos años desde que pude escuchar su voz. -Sacando su muñeco Hambo quien estaba escondido en una caja debajo de su cama, ella lo toma entre sus manos- Si en verdad es Simón, yo haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarle.

 **Serenity** : _La determinación influye en tu comentario, querida._ -Sentándose en su cama, mira un cuadro- _Pero, ¿no crees que pueda ser mejor?_

 **Marceline** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Serenity** : _Es simple, creo que sería mejor para todos si el señor Simón regresara, ¿no te parece eso una buena idea?_

 **Marceline** : ¿Simón puede regresar a ser el de antes…? ¿Cómo?

 **Serenity** : _Eso, mi querida Marceline, es algo que tienes que ver._ -Tocando levemente la nariz de ella, se levanta de la cama- _Pero ten en cuenta que es posible, en especial si encuentras al individuo adecuado._ -Desapareciendo, ella se sumerge un poco en sus pensamientos-

 **Marceline:** Salvar a Simón… encontrar a alguien que pueda traerlo de vuelta. -Suspirando por todo ello, regresa a la realidad- Primero debo ir con él para entregarle a Hambo.

…

 **[** Reino helado **]**

 **Leo** : ¿Conseguiste tu objetivo, Simón? -Terminando lo que le había pedido, el humano asintió- Bueno, será mejor que avances lo más pronto posible con lo que quieras hacer, el tiempo está tomando cuentas contigo.

 **Simón** : ¿A qué te refieres? -Señalándolo, mira la piel de su mano que ahora estaba un poco pálida- ¿Esto? Esto es por el frío del lugar… ¿no?

 **Leo** : Eres lo bastante inteligente como para darte cuenta de lo que está pasándote. -Caminando hasta estar casi cercas de él, mira a un lado- Aunque no puedas verlo, puedes sentirlo. Él está esperándote. -Al costado del humano, estaba la muerte quien se mantenía quieta-

 **Simón** : Creo que eso no es nada alentador… pero lo único que necesitamos es a Hambo. -Tosiendo un poco, se recarga con lo primero que encontró- Sólo ocupamos un poco de tiempo.

 **Muerte** : El tiempo es algo que gozo bastante, ahora ya no hay excepciones. -Sin ser oído por el humano, mira al joven de cabello alborotado- A menor que usted pienso otra cosa.

 **Leo** : Simón desea realizar esto antes de que pase algo, le daré ese tiempo si logra darme algo a cambio después. Es lo justo cuando se da alguna ayuda. -La muerte asiente y se retira- ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

 **Simón** : Nunca había estado tan seguro en mi vida, sólo quiero verla por última vez. -Pensando en ello y viendo que Marceline aún no se presentaba, Leo debatió en su mente si lo que haría estaba bien-

 **Leo** : ¿Seguro? -Simón asiente- Entonces no te hago esperar. -Colocando su dedo en el aire, empieza a descenderlo al mismo tiempo que una fisura se va formando en el tejido del espacio y tiempo-

 **Simón** : Espera… ¿cómo lo… cómo lo hiciste? -Confundido, se acerca a la fisura temporal-

 **Leo** : Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero eso no es lo importante. -Moviendo su mano cercas del portal, este se retuerce- Está diseñado para 998 años atrás, momento donde te colocaste la corona por primera vez.

 **Simón** : Sigo sorprendido, pero… ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto?

 **Leo** : Esa respuesta posiblemente se te contestara después, pero lo importante es que deberías de ir a verla. -Asintiendo, Simón se posiciona cercas del portal para poder moverlo-

* * *

 **[** Reino de fuego **]**

 **Inferius** : ¿Podrías volver a explicarme lo que harás? Los lectores no entenderán nada si sólo entramos y ya. -Caminado por los pasillos en silencio, Phoebe voltea a verlo-

 **Pf** : Acordamos que serás mi boleto de salida si mi plan resulta fallido ya que por alguna razón te niegas a ayudarme. -Sin ocultar el enojo que le tenía-

 **Inferius** : Lo haces sonar como si fuera mi culpa aun cuando no lo es. -Siendo ignorado, decide seguirla- Y dime, ¿qué idea tienes para lograr arrebatarle el trono por segunda vez a tu querido padre?

 **Pf** : Bueno, aun no tenía algo con exactitud, pensaba que podía improvisar como lo hace Finn… -Deteniéndose, baja su mirada- Como lo haría Finn.

 **Inferius** : Creo que ya habíamos hablado de ese tema antes, Phoebe. No es bueno ver la profundidad que dejo el clavo después de haberlo sacado.

 **Pf** : Lo sé… pero aun así es algo… doloroso. -Recargándose en la pared ígnea que tenía a un costado- Oye Inferius, disculpa por lo que te dije.

 **Inferius** : Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de ideas. -Recargándose en la nada, fija su mirada en ella- Pero lo esencial eres tú. No es recomendable recordar cosas dolorosas si el producto será dañino.

 **Pf** : Creo que tienes razón… Por cierto, tú has pasado por lo mismo que yo estoy pasando, ya sabes, una ruptura de un primer amor. -Sin haberse esperado esa pregunta, empieza a basilar sobre qué puede decirle a ella-

 **Inferius** : Bueno… como tal, nunca he estado cercas de una fémina con ese tipo de intenciones, siempre me presento como una consciencia muy dentro de ella o como alguien muy amigable.

 **Pf** : ¿Y nunca has pensado en estar con alguien? -Nuevamente lo ataca con otra pregunta de ese estilo- ¿O es qué no has encontrado a la adecuada? O ¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente y no puedes decirle nada?

 **Inferius** : Oye, tranquila amiga. En verdad preguntas muchas cosas. -Ahora si acorralado, podría salvarse alterando la realidad, pero los ojos de ella anhelaban una respuesta de aquella personas que tenía toda su confianza con lo que suspira- ¿Deseas saberlo en verdad?

 **Pf** : ¡Sí!

 **Inferius** : Te lo contare en un próximo día, pero por el momento debemos de recuperar tu reino, aunque es entretenido jugar al sigilo ninja, preferiría seguir jugando y hablar en tu trono.

 **Pf** : Bueno, pero lo tienes que prometer.

 **Inferius** : Sí, sí, sí… Lo prometo por la garrita. -Levantando su dedo meñique, ambos lo juntan en un leve apretón para soltarlo- Pero tendrá un precio el que te cuenta mi muy preciada vida privada.

 **Pf** : ¿Qué cosa esperas a cambio? -Asomándose por los pasillos, no había guardias cercas-

 **Inferius** : Que nunca confíes en las palabras de ellos en específico, ellos son en ciertas circunstancias como yo. -Aun dudosa, Inferius toca la gema de su frente envolviéndola en un brillo aún más rojo- Lo que debes de hacer es recordar el nombre de Serenity y Bellator, no quiero perder a alguien más.

 **Pf** : ¿A quién has perdido?

 **Inferius** : Eso, mi querida princesa ígnea, es algo que te darás cuenta al ver a quienes se llevaron. -Revolviendo su cabello de fuego, da una leve sonrisa colmilluda- Recuperemos tu reino.

* * *

 **[** Reino helado/Ciudad desconocida (vista del portal) **]**

-Aquella escena que Simón nunca supo que paso, aquel momento donde marco el cambio brusco en su vida cuando asusto de tal manera a su prometida hasta estarla persiguiendo y llegar a un callejón donde logro despistarlo y se ocultó para recuperar el aliento-

 **Betty** : Simón… ¿por qué? -Con lágrimas en sus ojos se deja caer un poco- ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto? -Escuchando los gritos más cercas, se escondió detrás de unos cubos de basura, pero el ruido se detuvo al igual que todo- ¿Qué?

-Volteando a los lados, su mirada se centra en un joven de cabellera blanca con puntas azules y un abrigo caminando por el lugar. Extrañada por lo que paso, ella se acercó al sujeto-

 **Betty** : ¿Ho... hola? ¿Sabes qué está pasando? -Acercándose lentamente al joven, se detiene-

 **Leo** : Betty Grof, ¿cierto? -La mirada de ambos se cruza a lo que ella da un paso atrás- Le pido que no retroceda, esto es un simple viaje de saludo.

 **Betty** : ¿Saludo? Pero, ¿de quién? -Dudosa, Leo señala a un árbol cercano para mostrar a una figura muy conocida para ella- Simón.

 **Leo** : No es el Simón de este tiempo, es uno 998 años del futuro. -Desconcertada, el anticuario del futuro se acerca a su prometida- Deberías saludarle, él lleva bastante tiempo esperando poder verte otra vez.

 **Simón** : Betty… -Con lentitud, extiende su mano hasta estar cercas de ella- En verdad eres tú. -Una leve lágrima recorre su mejilla-

 **Betty** : No comprendo qué es lo que está pasando.

 **Simón** : Pasaron muchas cosas desde que me puse la corona, el mundo entro en una guerra masiva que termino por casi extinguir a la humanidad y dejar un mundo pos-apocalíptico, pero la corona logro salvarme en costa de mi cordura.

 **Betty** : Si lo que dices es verdad, eso explica lo que le sucedió a él. Digo, es decir, a ti. -Viendo a su alrededor aún tenía esa duda- Pero no comprendo el cómo es que estás aquí.

 **Simón** : Eso se debe a él. -Señala a Leo- Él es Leo, es mi mejor amigo quien se quedó a mi lado aun después de mi estado en el futuro, él es realmente increíble, poderoso y misterioso.

 **Leo** : Tiene razón, pero Simón, debes de hacer lo que querías antes de que regresemos, recuerda que tu tiempo lo tienes contado.

 **Betty** : ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

 **Simón** : Escucha Betty, por un pulso de inhibición mágica pude recobrar mi ser, pero sin la magia de la corona empezare a morir poco a poco, sólo le pedí a Leo que pudiera abrir una fisura en el tiempo y espacio para que pueda verte antes de que muera. -Ya triste, toma las manos de la humana- Aunque fuera por una sólo vez, en verdad estoy agradecido de que pudiera ayudarme para volver a verte.

 **Betty** : Espera, ¿esto será todo?

 **Simón** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Betty** : Me refiero a que simplemente te iras y ya. -Soltando a Simón, se dirige junto a Leo- ¿Si puedo llamarte Leo? -Este asiente- Gracias. -Se aclara la garganta- Por favor Leo, ¿no hay algo que puedas hacer por nosotros?

 **Leo** : Depende, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

 **Betty** : Que evites que todo esto pase. -Sorprendido por ello, Simón nunca se esperó esa petición- ¿Puedes?

 **Leo** : Lo haría, pero hacer un cambio tan bruto rompería el paso del escrito actual dando lugar a que otro tome su lugar donde tu pedido fue una elección ya estipulada. En otras palabras, sería lo mismo enviarlos a otra realidad donde eso suceda, pero la cuestión es que yo no estaría ahí.

 **Betty** : Entonces es un no… -Algo de curiosidad la invadió por todo lo que dijo, pero no era momento para pensar en ello- Entonces, ¿puedes llevarme con él?

 **Simón** : Betty…

 **Leo** : Eso es algo que no perjudicaría el flujo actual de todo, tómalo por hecho. -Abriendo otra fisura, todos iban a cruzarla hasta que Leo se detiene- Eso me recuerda, al hacerte un favor debes de hacer un favor de igual calibre cuando lo pida, ¿aceptas esa condición?

 **Betty** : Acepto. -Sin pensarla 2 veces, ella toma la mano de su prometido- Haré lo que sea para poder estar junto a Simón.

 **Leo** : Ustedes harían muchas cosas por estar con alguien… Tal vez eso me falta experimentar con ella. -No siendo la primera vez que ve esa actitud, la idea que tenía en mente adquiría fuerza- Bonnibel…

 **Continuara…**

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.


	28. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30. De Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **Final de la 5ta temporada de la serie**

 **Titulo**

 **«Me siento honrada»**

* * *

Hola a todos quienes esperaban esta historia.

Si que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que actualice, pero eso se justifica ya que volví a empezar una historia por X problemas y eso me consumió tiempo sin decir las cosas de la escuela.

Pues no tengo mucho que decir, así que disfruten este capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaraci** **ó** **n o significado.**

► **/ /: Comentario m** **í** **o.**

► _ **Otro idioma.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, fecha u otro de importancia**

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Hora de aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Simón** : Betty…

 **Leo** : Eso es algo que no perjudicaría el flujo actual de todo, tómalo por hecho. -Abriendo otra fisura, todos iban a cruzarla hasta que Leo se detiene- Eso me recuerda, al hacerte un favor debes de hacer un favor de igual calibre cuando lo pida, ¿aceptas esa condición?

 **Betty** : Acepto. -Sin pensarla 2 veces, ella toma la mano de su prometido- Haré lo que sea para poder estar junto a Simón.

 **Leo** : Ustedes harían muchas cosas por estar con alguien… Tal vez eso me falta experimentar con ella. -No siendo la primera vez que ve esa actitud, la idea que tenía en mente adquiría fuerza- Bonnibel…

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

 **[** Reino helado **]**

 **Betty** : Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debo de hacer para salvar a Simón?

 **Leo** : Para que salves a Simón debes de contrarrestar los efectos de la corona sin que ésta termine matándolo. -Tocando la corona, extrae un engrama con múltiples símbolos, ecuaciones y estructuras de la misma-

 **Betty** : ¿Qué se supone que es esto? -Tomando el plano, empieza a leerlo- Un momento, ¿acaso esto es…?

 **Leo** : Los planos con los que se hizo la corona, quizás te sirva para ver cómo puedes ayudarle. -Tocando nuevamente la corona, ésta recobra su color, pero aún no cambia a Simón- Por el momento, cuidare de Simón hasta que regreses con la ayuda.

 **Simón** : Espera, ¿cómo se supone que ella pueda conseguir la cura a mi maldición y poder estar en una nueva tierra? -Preocupado por ella, Betty vuelve a tomarlo de las manos- Betty…

 **Betty** : Creo que podré con ello, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. -Le da una alegre sonrisa reconfortante-

 **Simón** : No puedo evitarlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pude estar contigo… ojala pudiera ser siempre. -Triste, ambos se dan un abrazo-

 **Leo** : En verdad la relación que tienen es especial. -Dice con lo que ambos voltean a verlo- Estar siempre con alguien es un deseo que he escuchado muchas veces, aunque aún no logro entender el motivo de tal anhelación.

 **Simón** : ¿Acaso no te gustaría estar siempre al lado de la dulce princesa?

 **Betty** : ¿De la dulce princesa…? ¿Quién es ella? -Pregunta curiosa por ese nombre-

Simón: Es la gobernante del dulce reino… creo que explicarte todo lo que ha pasado en estos 1000 años si te confundiría. Pero en resumen, ella es la novia de Leo, una bella joven de test rosada, inteligente, gobernante de un reino que ella misma creo, hábil en la química… -Nombrando las cualidades de ella, no parecía gustarle mucho a Betty- ¿Qué sucede?

 **Betty** : ¿Cómo es que sabes mucho de ella? -Cruzada de brazos y con el ceño serio, Simón se dio cuenta de su embrollo, pero cuando iba a dar una explicación, le ganaron la palabra-

 **Leo** : Eso se debe a que él la ha secuestrado múltiples de veces para convertirla en su esposa.

* * *

 **[** Reino de fuego **]**

-Escabulléndose por los pasillos del castillo, estaban a una puerta de llegar al trono-

 **Pf** : Ya casi lleguemos Inferius, sólo debemos de hacer una distracción. -Ya habiendo recuperado su vivo color, busca a su amigo quien descendía de un arnés mientras estaba vestido con un traje de espía al estilo de misión imposible- ¿Qué haces?

 **Inferius** : Debemos de meternos en la situación princesa, y con sus fachas actuales uno debía tener el traje. -Dudosa, ella entre abre la puerta un poco para ver que ellos estaban hablando- Objetivo a la vista.

 **Pf** : Recuerda, una distracción para que pueda tomar la corona. -Asintiendo, el arnés lo jala al techo donde aparentemente había un ducto de ventilación que no estaba ahí antes- *Veamos que hace*

-Una rendija por encima de ellos se abre con cautela con lo que él desciende en silencio dando varias vueltas causando una leve risa por parte de ella. Ya a una altura considerablemente corta por parte de ellos, saca un pequeño frasco metálico con lo que ella asiente y se prepara-

 **Inferius** : ¡Ataque sorpresa! -Tomando la atención de ambos, suelta la cuerda con lo que cae encima de ellos tumbándolos- Gracias por haber amortiguado mi caída. -Por extraño que parezca, ambos no podían levantarse siendo que ambos estaban combinado sus fuerzas-

 **Don John** : ¡¿Por qué no puedo levantarlo?! -Ni con la magia que saca de sus manos o incrementando la temperatura no parecían afectarlo-

 **Rey Flama** : ¡Es el bufón de mi hija!, pero aun así, ¡¿por qué eres tan pesado?! ¡¿Acaso estas hecho de plomo o qué?!

 **Inferius** : Oye, llevo una dieta altamente balanceada en botanas y té, es hiriente que hables del peso de una persona así. -Del pasillo, sale la princesa quien mantenía sus brazos cruzados con una mirada seria y enojada a su padre-

 **Rey Flama** : Jejeje, hola hija… -Tomando una vara, esta se prende en fuego a su vez que su expresión estaba más molesta-

 **Inferius** : Para no demorarnos en la golpiza que les dará a ello, pasen mejor a otra perspectiva.

* * *

 **[** Dulce reino **]**

-Estando sola nuevamente después de que Dicentra se retirara a su reino en búsqueda de más información sobre ese mago, la gobernante de dulce paseaba por su reino siendo una actividad que realizaba ahora más seguido que en su anterioridad donde su laboratorio la mantenía encerrada-

-Un claro día con algunas pequeñas nubes se postraba en su reino tranquilo, la dulce gente caminaba, jugaba y conversaba correspondiendo a lo que les estuviera pasado. Su sola caminata la llevo al parque que estaba siendo creado y forestado en señal de la unión del reino planta con el dulce-

-Adentrándose, mostraba ser más grande de lo que aparentaba, pues claro que podía tener un gran tamaño por el ahora expandimiento del dulce reino, un pequeño lago artificial que fue colocado ya contaba con fauna y flora. Una pequeña banca estaba cercas del agua y viendo que no había nadie decidió sentarse-

 **Dp** : En verdad que a progresado este proyecto… ahora hay que ver los demás. -Con el aun estrés y carga en su cuerpo, suelta su cola de caballo dejando su cabellera ondear por la banca- Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Leo.

-Dando un leve suspiro, cierras sus ojos con intenciones de tener una plática entretenida con su conciencia de traje, pero por extraño estaba un cartel de ausente-dejando algo extrañada a la princesa quien decidió abrir nuevamente sus ojos-

-Sacando un cuaderno de apuntes y una pluma empieza a escribir-

 **Dp** **(Escrito)** : Querido diario, los avances en el reino con todas las propuestas van avanzando de buena forma. No nos hemos encontrado con ningún tipo de improvisto más que el del día de hoy con lo que dijo Dicentra sobre el robo de la energía del cetro que Leo le dio.

Y hablando de Leo, ha mejorado bastante con su relación con todos, se ve que ahora aprecia más la compañía. Aún recuerdo la vez que nos conocimos y él se veía tan distante.

Por cierto, esto es un secreto que espero y nadie lea, pero cuando fue la boda de Tronquitos donde todo salió mal, en verdad fue un golpe duro a mi persona, me tarde demasiado con los arreglos como para hacerla lo más perfecta posible.

Pero ese tal Rey de Ooo sigue siendo un farsante el cual logró escapar cuando Leo vio la verdad.

Pero ese no es el tema principal, lo importante fue lo que paso después, fue escuchar lo que me dijo Leo. Primero empezó por como yo reaccionaria a mi boda, digo, ¡En serio! Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello hasta ahora, tantos años han pasado desde que me había hecho esa idea, pero la empecé a perder cuando me adentre más en mis experimentos.

Es curioso, Leo también me ayudo a ser más abierta… Me pregunto si Leo estará pensando en pedirme… ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¿En serio estoy teniendo esa idea? Digo, es Leo. O mejor dicho Cosmos… Apenas está conviviendo y entendiendo las emociones.

No sé si sería raro que alguien como yo se comprometiera con un ser que tiene una potencia que no puede ser medible por escritos como yo… es triste pensar en eso si lo veo de esa manera.

-Dejando la pluma, su mirada mostraba algo de tristeza, ya guardando su cuaderno y pluma estaba por recoger nuevamente su cabello para retirarse a su castillo hasta que su vista se centró en alguien que llegaba con una caña de pescar y se sentaba cercas del lago-

 **Dp** : Eh… Disculpe señor, no está permitido pescar en esta zona. -Tomando su atención, era un lo que se podría llamar un señor bastante gordo (muy esférico) que tenía una gran barba, bigote y cabellera completamente blanca con algunos mechones plateados. Sus prendas aunque algo desgastado, eran de un marrón oscurecido por el uso y tenía un extraño sombrero circular de color negro con dorado-

 **Señor** : ¿En serio? Supuse que como es un lago y hay peces se podría pescar en él. -Con una voz algo mayor, no parecía mostrar signos de estar mintiendo o usar sarcasmo, su tono le parecía madura y muy familiar- Mis más sinceras disculpas.

 **Dp** : Bueno, al menos no empezó a pescar… -Viendo que su caña era literalmente una rama recién cortada y la cuerda parecía estar hecha a mano con fibra, vio que el aspecto de aquel señor no era el de alguien que lo hacía por pasar el rato- Señor, ¿está bien?

 **Señor** : Por supuesto que sí, pero tengo un poco de hambre, así que pensaba atrapar un pez, pero como no puedo veré si puedo comer algunas hojas. -Levantándose del suelo, se acerca a ella y le extiende su improvisada caña de pescar- Tenga, disculpe que mi hambre dañara su lugar, es realmente hermoso aquí. -Con su mirada cerrada, las aves empezaron a cantar- Me retiro, que tenga un buen día.

-Cuando estaba por emprender camino, decidió hablar-

 **Dp** : Espere, ¿qué le parece si le invito una comida? Es lo menos que puede hacer una princesa. -Ella sonríe a lo que él señor asiente-

 **Señor** : ¿Es una princesa? Mi más sincera disculpas por no mostrarle mi respeto. -Dando una reverencia, ella le pide que se levante- Agradezco su gratitud por alguien como yo.

 **Dp** : Descuide. -Caminando en dirección a su castillo, ella decidió hacer plática- Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado muy bien que digamos. Mi nombre es Bonnibel y soy la dulce princesa de este reino, ¿puedo saber el suyo?

 **Exorigine** : Bueno, nunca me habían puesto un nombre o algo así… -Pensando un poco da a una conclusión- Creo que unos me llamaban Exorigine, pero puedes decirme Exo si te resulta más fácil.

 **Dp** : Un nombre peculiar, pero si es así, lo agradezco. -Ya llegando al castillo, entran a un cuarto donde había una gran meza y varios platos en ella- Tome asiento, en un momento vendrán a hacer lo que pidamos de comer.

 **Exo** : ¿De verdad puedo pedir lo que sea? -Ella asiente- Nunca pensé que tendría esta oportunidad, se lo agradezco mucho. -Pensando un poco en qué pedir, entra Mentita quien tenía un block de notas en mano-

 **Mentita** : Muy bien, que desea comer usted y su acompañante princesa.

 **Dp** : Tráeme lo de siempre, pensaba comer con Leo, pero mejor como con mi invitado.

 **Mentita:** Me parece entendible, entonces, ¿qué desea señor?

 **Dp** : Me gustaría probar un platillo que había escuchado llamado Burrito de todo. Pero si es mucho, me conformare con un emparedado.

 **Mentita** : Para nada señor, en un momento le traeremos lo que pidió, me retiro y por favor esperen. -Alejándose, Exo seguía mirando el lugar con asombro-

 **Dp** : Por cierto, ¿cómo conoces el Burrito de todo?

 **Exo** : Fue algo que escuche de un joven y un perro amarillo cuando yo estaba recostado en un arbusto. Por cierto, si me permite preguntar, usted dijo que pensaba comer con un tal Leo, ¿acaso es su hermano?

 **Dp** : Para nada. -Da una leve risa- Leo es mi novio, él está ahora con un amigo suyo ayudándolo con algo que le había pedido, y viendo que va a tardar pues no lo espero. Pocas veces Leo se muestra así de caritativo, no porque sea malo, sino porque no está acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

 **Exo** : Ya veo, él parece ser su novio Leo es alguien que se ve nuevo, pienso que tal vez fue un poco complicado la primera vez que se conocieron. Pero quien le diría que no a una joven tan bella y con modales refinados.

 **Dp** : Gracias por el alago y sí, al principio Leo fue algo distante a todos y al verlo supe que él era el indicado, digo, suena exagerado lo que digo, pero quería conocerlo. -Ella entra momentáneamente a un recuerdo donde intentaba acercarse a Leo en el pasado y este la veía nada más como un objeto de aprendizaje-

 **Exo** : Ya veo. -Entrando por la puerta, era Mentita quien ya traía la orden de ellos-

* * *

 **[** Reino helado **]**

 **Leo** : Señorita Betty, creo que no es la mejor opción el golpear el débil cuerpo de Simón, le pediré que se abstenga por ahora. -Siendo utilizado como un escudo por parte de Simón quien intentaba explicar a Betty lo que quiso decir Leo-

 **Betty** : Muy bien Simón, te dejare pasar esta por ahora, pero cuando te cure de tu maldición tú y yo tendremos una larga platica. -Asintiendo, su temperamento se baja- Entonces, esto es un adiós.

 **Simón** : Lo creo, fue realmente lindo poder verte otra vez, Betty. -Nuevamente se unen en un abrazo que daba la perfecta condición para que nazca un sentimiento de conformidad por el hecho de que él la pudo ver y que ella tiene una esperanza de salvarlo-

 **Betty** : Gracias por tu ayuda, Leo, no sé cómo agradecértelo. -Separándose, toma las cosas que le dio Leo-Puedes contar con toda mi ayuda si se te ocurre algo.

 **Leo** : Lo tendré en cuenta. -Alzando su mano en señal de despedida, chasquea sus dedos con lo que ella desaparece del lugar dejándolos otra vez solos- Simón, el momento se acerca.

 **Simón** : Ya lo creo, en serio amigo, eres realmente increíble. No sé cómo yo también voy a pagarte lo que has hecho por mí.

 **Leo** : Entonces tomare tu palabra siendo que el favor te lo pediré ahora. -Asintiendo, 2 sillas se materializan con lo que toman asiento- Es sobre Marceline.

 **Simón** : ¿Marceline? ¿Qué sucede con ella?

 **Leo** : Últimamente no he podido verla por estar con Bonnibel o cuando me retiro por los lapsus de tiempo, ciento que cada vez nos alejamos y el poco tiempo que tenemos no alcanza.

 **Simón** : Ya veo… pero, no puedes hacer algo así como detener el tiempo o una cosa por el estilo para estar con ella. -Negando, lo deja con pocas opciones- Entonces lo más factible es hablar con ella.

 **Leo** : Puede que eso ayude, pero aun así que hablemos, siento que pasa algo más.

 **Simón** : ¿Qué sucede?

 **Leo** : Bueno, estuve prestando atención a la forma en la cual Marceline se comporta conmigo y cómo se comporta con los demás. -Eso lo confunde un poco- Marceline muestra los mismos aspectos y actitudes que tenía Bonnibel desde hace tiempo. Se comportaba atenta, alegre y trataba de estar el mayor tiempo conmigo.

 **Simón** : Un momento, ¿sabes qué quiere decir todo eso, verdad? -Niega- Leo, lo que me estás diciendo es que Marceline está enamorada de ti desde hace mucho.

 **Leo** : ¿No se supone que una persona se puede enamorar una vez de alguien? Y cuando ocurre eso nadie más se puede enamorar de uno de ellos, ¿no? -¿Qué?, esa sería la reacción por ver que en verdad Leo era nuevo sin ninguna experiencia haciéndolo dudar si en verdad no es una maquina o algo así-

 **Simón** : Okey, esto será muy largo de explicar, así que lo diré así. -Se aclara la garganta- Los sentimientos son algo que… no se pueden comprender, sólo salen. -Según Serenity no es así- Y lo que importa realmente es lo que piensen ambos. Puedo decir que la dulce princesa está enamorada de ti al igual que Marcy, pero lo importante es, ¿tú estás enamorado de una de ellas?

 **Leo** : Si lo pones así… Bonnibel fue la primera chica a quien conocí cuando llegue aquí, ella me mostro su ayuda y aunque hayamos tenido nuestros altos y bajos, se mantuvo firme cuando yo mostré más de lo que debería… la aprecio mucho, ella provoca que quiera estar a su lado sin importar el tiempo o lo que pase.

 **Simón** : Entonces es un sí para la dulce princesa, ahora, ¿qué piensas de Marceline?

 **Leo** : Marceline… cuando nos conocimos, ella nos hecho a todos de la casa del árbol, pero ella decidió hablar conmigo y con un trato que surgió fue cuando empezamos a convivir. Ella hace cosas más interesantes de las que hace Bonnibel, y cuando ella perdió biomasa y Finn me guardo rencor, ella fue hasta mí para hacerme compañía… Pero, ella no me provoca el mismo sentimiento que Bonnibel me hace.

 **Simón** : Pues ya lo acabas de decir, tú estás enamorado de Bonnibel. Pero algo acabas de dejarme como entendimiento.

 **Leo** : ¿Qué cosa?

 **Simón** : Si ella hubiera estado primero antes que la princesa, los papeles se invertirían. -El sol ya mostraba indicio de querer ocultarse- Creo que nos extendimos un poco, pero creo que no podré quedarme así para siempre.

 **Leo** : Aunque los consejos no se pierden cuando estas con la maldición, podrás cambiar cuando estemos nosotros. -Tomando la corona la coloca en la cabeza del humano y da un leve toque en la gema- Fue una gran platica contigo, Simón.

* * *

 **[** Reino de fuego **]**

-Después de la tremenda golpiza que recibí el Rey flama y su compañero, ambos estaban encerrados en aquella linterna que estaba llena de garabatos desde el exterior-

 **Inferius** : Es mi turno… -Con lápiz en mano, ambos estaban jugando después de haber terminado de ayudar a la gente de fuego- Soy un animal con espinas pequeñas y me hago bola, pero no corro a altas velocidades, ¿quién soy?

 **Pf** : Emmm… ¿un puercoespín? -Recibiendo un martillazo de goma en la cabeza por su error, da un leve quejido- ¡Oye, pero si lo es!

 **Inferius** : No, no lo es.

 **Rey Flama** : Es un erizo… -Dice sin muchos ánimos desde su cárcel compartida- Las pistas fueron demasiado obvias.

 **Inferius** : Ves, soy un experto en este tipo de juego. Aunque es más divertido cuando jugamos a «piedra, papel o tijera», tenía una racha perfecta. -Deja el lápiz el cual se queda flotando-

 **Pf** : No es justo, yo sé qué hace trampa de alguna manera.

 **Inferius** : No es trampa, es saber utilizar lo que tienes a tu alrededor, además, no estipulamos reglas que impidieran leer tus movimientos. -Con su colmilluda sonrisa, recibe un golpe con el martillo- Oye.

 **Pf** : Creo que fue suficiente por el día de hoy, iré a descansar un poco antes de seguir con los labores de la noche. -Bajando de su trono, Inferius estaba ahora en posición india en el aire- Dime Inferius, ¿no te gustaría descansar también? Aun eres muy pequeño, podría hasta leerte un cuento. -Deteniéndose, su mirada ya no parecía estar disfrutando ese tipo de bromas-

 **Inferius** : Se aprovechan de mi nobleza, pero como no tengo nada más que hacer, podría ir para que me leas un cuento. -Cayendo al suelo, una gran parte de él se redujo a polvo dejando paso a su infante versión de él- Pero quiero que hagas las mismas voces que en la historia.

-Tomando la mano de ella, ambos se dirigen a su cuarto dejando a los encerrados solos-

 **Don John** : La relación que tiene tu hija con aquella cosa sí que es rara…

 **Rey flama** : Lo creo, pero aun así, está ayudándola para lo que viene.

 **Don John** : ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Rey flama** : Seamos honestos, ya no servimos para gobernar, pase lo que pase, haremos las mismas fallas una y otra vez. Este reino necesita a alguien que provoque ese cambio.

 **Don John** : ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?

 **Rey flama** : Ojala fuera así, pero es momento de que ella reine… pero probare mi nueva idea con robarle su reino cuando esa cosa no este junto con ella.

 **…**

-En el cuarto de la princesa, ella se había despojado de aquella armadura de tonos de piedras volcánicas. Ahora, su flameante cabello estaba amarrado nuevamente en una cola de caballo que apuntaba en la dirección opuesta, su traje era una blusa color hueso y unos pantaloncillos anaranjado claro -

-En una cama bastante amplia, ella estaba acostada boca arriba con un libro revestido de azul, estaba leyenda al pequeño Inferius quien estaba acostado a un lado de ella con su cabeza apoyada en su abdomen-

 **Pf** : Entonces, cuando la sorpresa llego al joven héroe, vio que aún había más camino que debía de seguir, siendo un golpe fuerte, lo importante se vería en que tanto seguiría adelante… Fin. -Cerrando el libro, voltea para ver que Inferius estaba con las manos cruzadas- Fue una larga historia después de todo, pero la terminamos.

 **Inferius** : Siempre tuve curiosidad por leerla, pero creo que valió la pena esperar a que alguien lo leyera por mí. -Levantándose, se ajusta su pequeño traje con lo que vuelve a su aspecto normal-Bueno, es momento de que te toque a ti qué hacer ahora.

 **Pf** : Creo que no tengo nada en mente, en unos días se hará una reunión con todas las gobernantes de Ooo para estipular acuerdos si es que existen. Y viendo que son aburridas, podríamos salir a explorar o ver qué cosas se te ocurren.

 **Inferius** : Es como un sueño hecho realidad, pero es momento de que hablemos de otra cosa que ya no sea mis rapsodias. -Sacando un gis, apunta a un pizarrón que por extrañas razonas estaba ahí con un dibujo mal hecho de unos pendientes- ¿Qué tanto has sabido sobre ellos?

 **Pf** : Pues sé que son de la reina vampiro Marceline, pero hasta así. No suele frecuentar mucho el día por obvias razones, y no estoy cómoda con enviar espías.

 **Inferius** : Tienes razón, mi flamígera amiga. -Sentándose en la cama al lado de ella, lanza una moneda al aire el cual se queda suspendida dando vueltas.

 **Pf** : ¿Y eso?

 **Inferius** : Es lo que definirá tu siguiente aventura, pequeña Phoebe. -La moneda cae en su mano mostrando un Sí en vez de un signo- Y la suerte, ósea yo, dice que lo harás.

* * *

 **[** Dulce reino **]**

 **Exo** : ¿En serio tiene tal poder? Debo admitirlo princesa, escogiste a alguien muy especial. -Ya habiendo terminado de comer, ella y él estaban sentados en el balcón del castillo observando una fiesta nocturna- Es la primera vez que veo una fiesta, siempre me pregunte como serían y ahora lo sé… son divertidas.

 **Dp** : Si quiere, puede venir a cualquier fiesta que hagamos, está más que invitado. -Sonriendo, el anciano sonríe de tal forma que su gordo bigote asimila la sonrisa. El pequeño momento se vio interrumpido en la cabeza de ella-

 **Inferius** : Alguien acaba de comerse mi avena y acostarse en mi cama… un momento, yo no como avena ni tengo una cama. -Dentro de la cabeza de la princesa, observa desde sus ojos- Bonita vista, aunque la oscuridad le quita lo bonito.

 **Dp** : *Pensé que no estarías todo el día Inferius*

 **Inferius** : Lo pensaste, pero decidí volver y darte mi pequeña ración de mi encanto vespertino. -Da un aplauso a lo cual saca una persiana con varios planes- Tengo unas ideas sobre su reunión próxima, así que será mejor que vuelva a su cuarto.

 **Dp** : *No puedo, estoy con el señor Exorigine* -Señala al señor quien continuaba viendo la fiesta donde había una batalla de rap- *Es alguien realmente agradable*

 **Inferius** : Jejejeje… Ya princesa, yo soy el de las bromas. Pero no es momento de hablar con amigos imaginarios. -Ya sin algo de gracia en su voz, eso la extraño-

 **Dp** : *Tú tampoco juegues, él está enfrente de mi*

 **Inferius** : Princesa… no hay nadie enfrente de usted. -Desde lo que se podía ver en sus ojos, ella estaba sola- Me estas empezando a poner incomodo, creo que debería volver con la otra princesa hasta que dejes de jugar.

 **Dp** : *Espera, hablando bien, ¿no puedes verlo?*

 **Inferius** : Princesa, podré ser alguien molesto si no me caes bien, podré no cumplir algunas cosas, pero sabes que no soy mentiroso o juego con las situaciones si no tengo el control de estas. -Ella observa a Exo quien voltea a verla-

 **Dp** : Disculpe… señor Exo.

 **Exo** : Sí, princesa.

 **Dp** : ¿Quién es usted…? -Moviendo un poco su mano a su brazalete, Exo se levanta-

 **Exo** : Nadie de importancia por quien debe de preocuparse, en especial si su amigo se lo está diciendo. -Ella se levanta y da unos pasos atrás con lo que oprime un botón de su corona- Sólo quería ver todo lo que me decía Cosmos de ti…

-Como se expresaría la nada y el todo al mismo tiempo pero por separado… esa era la sensación que sentía y a su vez no. El cuerpo de Exo empezó a ganar tamaño y a perder volumen, llenando el lugar con una luz negra y blanca que cambiaba con el espectro de luz visible para ellos-

-Ya deteniéndose, ahora era alguien un poco más alto que Leo, más detallado y más maduro por la edad mostrada en leves arrugas. Ahora era un hombre mayor de cabellera peinada para atrás con unos mechones de cabello sueltos en su frente, su barba de candado y su bigote de herradura eran de un blanco puro, uno que pareciera emitir luz tenue y un plateado con leves puntas doradas al final-

-Su cara caucásica levemente bronceada mostraba una amplia sabiduría y firmeza que se forjo con el tiempo, sus ojos de un color dorado intenso se iluminaban y apagaban con el negro más profundo-

-Ahora vestía un traje completamente de gala mezclado con una túnica, siendo que el color negro dominaba sobre el blanco, plateado y dorado. Ya presentado la princesa más que confundida, estaba… bueno, no tendría una explicación lógica. En ello, en la cabeza de ella se escucha un tremendo grito con lo que Inferius sale y se arrodilla casi tirándose al suelo-

 **Dp** : ¿Inferius…? -Ahora estaba más que confundida, nunca pensó ver a su amigo reaccionar así, ni siquiera con Leo aun cuando es Cosmos- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Inferius** : ¡Es… es un honor tener el privilegio de estar frente a usted! -Temblando y con una gran cantidad de sudor escurriendo por su cuerpo, ella no sabía si preocuparse o no, hasta que él llego-

 **Dp** : ¡Leo! -Viendo a su novio otra vez, ella iba a él, pero Leo pasó a un lado de ella ignorándola para estar cercas de Exo- ¿Leo…?

 **Leo** : ¿He cometido algún error por un descuido? ¿Necesita que vuelva? Le suplico que me diga qué es lo que quiere y lo hare por usted. -Arrodillándose, el anciano da un leve suspiro para dar una leve risa-

 **Exo** : Para nada Cosmos, sólo vine a ver estos escritos y ver a tu persona especial… ¿Y sabes qué? En verdad lo es, no es para nada parecida a alguien que hayan escrito.

 **Dp** : Leo, ¿qué sucede? -Agarrándose de la sudadera de Leo, también toma del saco a su amigo- Inferius… ¿Cómo sabes él nombre de Leo? O mejor dicho, ¿quién eres?

 **Exo** : Cosmos, ¿acaso no le has contado nada sobre mí? -Al instante, Leo e Inferius voltean a verla por lo que se asusta por ello-

 **Leo** : Bonnibel…

 **Inferius** : Dulce princesa…

 **Dp** : ¿Sí…?

 **Inferius** : A quien tienes parado frente a ti y a todos nosotros, no es nada más ni nada menos que « _ **ÉL**_ »…

 **Dp** : ¿Él…?

 **Inferius** : ¡No él! Es « _ **ÉL**_ ».

 **Leo** : Bonnibel. -Toma su atención- En términos que entiendas, él es mi creador… El origen de la razón de los escritos… -Girando su cabeza poco a poco, _**ÉL**_ da una leve sonrisa con lo que asiente-

 **Dp** : Tú… tú creador… -Ella tenía a Leo muy colocado en la cima por el simple de hecho de ver lo que él puede hacer en su plano, pero con esa noticia de que ahora su creador estaba frente a ella la hicieron titubear-

 **ÉL** : _No tienes nada que preocuparte, joven Bonnibel, tenía las intenciones de ver de cercas los escritos de una de mis creaciones, y vi que en verdad hay sentimiento puros dentro de ti por Cosmos._ -Lo mira a lo que se acerca a él con lo que Leo se para firme- _Siempre venía a mí por cualquier cosa que experimentaba por estar a tu lado y al lado de todos sus amigos de Ooo._

 **Dp** : ¿De…deberás?

 **ÉL** : _Así es, pero dejo de hacerlos con su frecuencia habitual con lo que decidí explorar el mundo que le hice._ -Tocando la barda del balcón, una serie de patrones empiezan a esparcirse por todos lados dejando una secuencia parecida a pixeles que mostraban caminos en múltiples direcciones traslucidos casi invisibles o muy opacos- _Un mundo único que lo hice desconocido para mí._

 **Dp** : …

 **ÉL** _: Bueno, creo que Cosmos ha hecho mucho aquí, incluyendo manipular los escritos por tu beneficio al igual que has sacado algunos momentos de ayuda por lo que es al igual que su creación de almacenamiento_. -Dejando de tocar la barda, tanto Leo como Inferius dejan su apariencia homo neo sapien y vuelven a su apariencia real con el único defecto de que su aura estaba apagada- _Deben de ser sancionados._

 **Dp** : ¡Espere! -Ni ella se cree que le grito al creador de Cosmos- No fue su culpa, fue mía por emocionarme por ver que tenía poder y me deje llevar por mis emociones en algunos momento s con ellos, pero he estado aprendiendo de ello, así que por favor no les haga nada, no es su culpa. -ÉL sonríe con lo que da una leve risa-

 **ÉL** : _En verdad se ve la unión de mis creaciones._ -Moviendo un poco su mano, ambos recuperan su aura- _Joven Bonnibel, no estoy molesto para nada. Es más, es divertido ver esas situaciones._

 **Dp** : Un momento, pero como no es el creador de Leo, ¿usted debe de ser omnisciente, omnipresente y omnipotente? ¿No debería de saber que esto pasaría?

 **ÉL** : _¿Qué habría de divertido saber que pasara en lo que viene? Además, no estoy en todos lados, ustedes están en todo mi ser y hablando de potencia… Bueno, nunca he probado ese punto_.

 **Dp** : Pero creo a ellos y más, bueno, eso me han dicho o algo así.

 **ÉL** : _¿Qué tal si ni siquiera use una gota de agua de un vasto océano? ¿O lo que use sigue siendo parte de mí? Como te digo, prefieren darme el lujo de tener sorpresas de vez en cuando._

 **Dp** : Ya veo…

 **ÉL** : _Bueno, creo que es momento de que me retire, pero antes, quiero decir que fue un gusto hablar con usted, joven Bonnibel bubblegum._ -Caminando al castillo, se detiene para verla- _Por cierto, puedes llamarme Exorigine, o simplemente Exo_. -Aun con su cara que pareciera estar siempre serie, da una sonrisa amigable-

 **Dp** : Lo haré con mucho gusto, señor Exo. -Despidiéndose, el sol se alzaba en Ooo al mismo tiempo que la música que se había dejado de escuchar volvía a sonar. Ella mira a su pareja y amigo para volver su mirada al anciano quien ya no estaba-

Continuara…

* * *

-Fin-

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en Wattpad o amino, además, hice un reinicio a una historia de DBS por si les interesa.

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.


	29. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31. De Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **6ta temporada de la serie**

 **Titulo** **«** El presagio rojo comienza **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Es claro que no he estado inactivo porque han visto que actualizo las otras historias, pero esta querida historia se quedo un poco estancada/ dejada de lado por el hecho de que me llego más inspiración con las otras.**

 **Además, nuevos rumbos, aclaraciones e ideas van surgiendo y deseo implementarlas como volver a tomar ideas que las empece, pero fueron dejadas en blanco.**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaraci** **ó** **n o significado.**

► **/ /: Comentario m** **í** **o.**

► _ **Otro idioma.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, fecha u otro de importancia**

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Hora de aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Dp** : Un momento, pero como no es el creador de Leo, ¿usted debe de ser omnisciente, omnipresente y omnipotente? ¿No debería de saber que esto pasaría?

 **ÉL** : _¿Qué habría de divertido saber que pasara en lo que viene? Además, no estoy en todos lados, ustedes están en todo mi ser y hablando de potencia… Bueno, nunca he probado ese punto_.

 **Dp** : Pero creo a ellos y más, bueno, eso me han dicho o algo así.

 **ÉL** : _¿Qué tal si ni siquiera use una gota de agua de un vasto océano? ¿O lo que use sigue siendo parte de mí? Como te digo, prefieren darme el lujo de tener sorpresas de vez en cuando._

 **Dp** : Ya veo…

 **ÉL** : _Bueno, creo que es momento de que me retire, pero antes, quiero decir que fue un gusto hablar con usted, joven Bonnibel Gubblegum._ -Caminando al castillo, se detiene para verla- _Por cierto, puedes llamarme Exorigine, o simplemente Exo_. -Aun con su cara que pareciera estar siempre serie, da una sonrisa amigable-

 **Dp** : Lo hare con mucho gusto, señor Exo. -Despidiéndose, el sol se alzaba en Ooo al mismo tiempo que la música que se había dejado de escuchar volvía a sonar. Ella mira a su pareja y amigo para volver su mirada al anciano quien ya no estaba-

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

 **[** Tierra de Ooo **,** Praderas, casa del árbol **]**

 **-** Un nuevo día se alzaba y nuevamente el grupo más reconocido de hermanos aventureros y héroes tenía una charla fraternal sobre un acontecimiento que le sucedió a Finn cuando tuvo una plática reveladora con su ídolo difunto, Billy **-**

 **Finn** : Te lo digo Jake, Billy me dijo que mi padre biológico está vivo. Tengo que encontrarlo porque el podrá responderme muchas preguntas. –Guardando suministros en su mochila termino por prepararla- La principal pregunta es si hay más humanos.

 **Jake** : A ver hermanito, calma tus rieles. Te entiendo que quieras encontrarlo, pero ahí está el mismo problema.

 **Finn** : ¿Cuál? Billy me dijo que está en la ciudadela de cristal.

 **Jake** : ¿Y sabes cómo llegar ahí? Puede que Billy sepa cómo llegar ahí, pero no tengo ganas de volver al mundo de los muertos después de lo que paso con la flor.

 **Finn** : Tienes razón Jake… -Tomando su espada, medita un poco por una solución, hasta que- Podemos pedirle a Leo que no ayude como en los viejos tiempos… pero, creo que tal vez este muy ocupado con la princesa. –Con algo de desánimo en lo último-

 **Jake** : No lo tomes así Finn, debemos de estar contentos de que Leo ahora tome con seriedad su relación con la princesa, digo, aún recuerdo cuando desapareció por meses o cuando fuimos a una trampa de Ricardio.

 **Finn** : Es cierto Jake, pero mira. –Señala la casa la cual no estaba limpia, pero tan sucia- Se nota que Leo no ha estado aquí, y no quiero decir que es nuestro sirviente. Sino que ya ni ha visto o hablado con BMO en bastante tiempo.

 **Jake** : Creo que no puedo negar eso.

 **Finn** : Y tampoco pasa tiempo con nosotros, aunque era distante cuando lo acabábamos de conocer, era entretenido estás junto a él. –Se tira al sillón a lo que su hermano niega un poco y lo toma con sus brazos- ¿Qué pasa Jake?

 **Jake** : No debemos de lamentarnos Finn, vamos a ir con él para invitarlo. –Salen de la casa- Después de todo, no perdemos nada con preguntarle.

 **Finn** : De acuerdo, vamos por una aventura Jake. –Cuando iban a salir, del otro lado de la puerta entraba aquel sujeto que iban a buscar- Leo.

 **Leo** : Finn, es bueno verte nuevamente. –Entrando a la casa, cierran la puerta con lo que se dirige a la sala- Parce que van a salir, ¿puedo preguntar el lugar?

 **Jake** : De hecho, íbamos en dirección a buscarte.

 **Leo** : ¿En serio? Pues ya estoy aquí, así que pueden decirme lo que quieran.

 **Finn** : Pues, pensábamos que podíamos salir a tener una aventura como en los viejos tiempos. –Ladeando un poco la sorpresa, Leo mira la habitación un poco- Pero si estas ocupado no importa, podemos ir nosotros.

 **Leo** : He notado que la casa se ve muy diferente cuando no estoy aquí, en verdad he estado poco tiempo aquí con ustedes. –Dejando en la mesa un aparato que tenía función de teléfono que le había dado la Dp para que se vea más natural- Iré con ustedes, después de todo, somos amigos.

 **Jake** : Ya rugiste Leo. –Ambos miran al humano- Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos?

 **Finn** : Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar donde está la ciudadela de cristal, lo que seguirá es ver cómo entrar y salir, buscar a mi padre y traerlo con nosotros. –Explica su plan con un dibujo mal hecho donde se ven representaciones abstractas de ellos-

 **Leo** : Si quieres, yo podría… -Es interrumpido-

 **Finn** : Sabemos que podrías llevarnos a la ciudadela o traer a mi padre, pero eso le quitaría la diversión y la emoción al viaje. –Toma su hoja con lo que asiente- Perfecto, ahora es ver quién sabe dónde está.

 **Leo** : Como no quieren que los lleve, ¿qué tal si le preguntan a una entidad que conozcan? –Sugiere con lo que ambos salen de la casa del árbol-

 **Jake** : Eso podría funcionar… pero, ¿a quién?

 **Leo** : Se han hecho de conocidos poderoso, pero uno está por encima de todos. –En su mano, apareció la nota que aquel ser supremo de los deseos le dio a Jake cuando se hicieron amigos-

 **Jake** : ¡Es cierto! Prismo debería de saber algo. –Tomando la nota, mira a su amigos- Es momento de que empiece la aventura. –Tocando la letra P escrita, fueron transportados al cuarto de Prismo-

* * *

[Dulce reino, corona del árbol central]

-En la base más alta del árbol del dulce reino, 2 individuos se encontraban teniendo una plática mientras una sombrilla cubría a una del sol-

 **Dp** : Entonces, Inferius, ¿qué planes tienes para cuando sea la reunión de las princesas? –Vistiendo ropas más casuales de colores azules, su compañero/amigo seguía vestido con su típico saco negro- Para que no sea tan aburrido.

 **Inferius** : Tenía planeado darme un banquete comiéndome el castillo, pero es mucho colesterol y la grasa se ira a mi abdomen y muslos. –Con su taza de té en manos, la deja flotando en el aire sin que se derramara nada-

 **Dp** : ¿Acaso puedes engordar? –Arquea una ceja por la duda- Según yo, nada les puede afectar.

 **Inferius** : Nadie sabe con exactitud princesa, recuerda que ni Gran C se conoce del todo bien. –Flotando, coloca sus manos por detrás de su nuca como si estuviera en una hamaca-

 **Dp** : Por cierto, ¿dónde está Leo? No lo he visto en toda la mañana.

 **Inferius** : Es un misterio, casi como el de que esa galleta amarilla muera múltiples veces como una caricatura. –Apareciendo una galleta, le da un mordisco con sus afilados dientes- ¡Puag! pensé que eran de limón, pero son de coco. Esas niñas exploradoras me vieron la cara. –Tira la galleta al suelo-

 **Dp** : Espera, ¿estás diciendo que James está clonándose? **/** Aclaro, lo habían revivido, pero ella no estaba consciente de que seguía matándose **/** ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

 **Inferius** : Tal vez si despegara la vista de Gran C por un momento y se diera cuenta de varias cosas que han sucedido. –Ella niega diciendo: «No estoy pegada a Leo»- ¿No es así? –Saca una libreta de su bolsillo con lo que empieza a hojearla- No notaste cuando una de tus máquinas expendedoras asesinas seguía con vida, cuando aquel gordo verde de pasto se rindió ante Finn, la aparente ausencia de tu amiga Arcoiris y BMO, aquel cometa que se acerca y el hecho de que una legión de mutante radioactivos se acerca a tu reino. –Cierra su cuadernos- Y esto sucedió estás 2 semanas.

 **Dp** : Bueno, puede que si este algo pegada a… un momento… ¿qué dijiste a lo último? –Tomando el rostro de la princesa, lo gira en dirección al desierto donde intento colonizar, pero salió todo mal- No veo nada.

 **Inferius** : Mi error, deja hago zoom. –Tomando el espacio, lo amplia con lo que la imagen se intensifica mostrando claramente una especie de criatura de colores verdes y marrón caminar a un paso lento al reino- Mira nomas esa resolución 4K, no reparen gastos.

 **Dp** : ¡¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?! ¡Debo preparar a mi reino! –Saltando de la cima, su brazalete se activa con lo que desciende sin ningún daño al suelo dejándolo solo-

 **Inferius** : Casual, déjame solo con los lectores… bueno, miren la perspectiva de otro mientras yo voy a ver qué pasara después.

* * *

 **[** Espacio del multiverso (de HdA) **]**

-Caminando por un camino cristalino que se formaba en los pies de ellos, los guiaba a un cuarto cubico de gran tamaño color amarillo aparentemente en el centro de todo el lugar. Múltiples pedazos de escombros de múltiples materiales se dejaban llevar sin un rumbo aparente, siendo múltiples brillos que asemejaban a estrellas iluminaban el espacio lila-

 **Leo** : Estamos por llegar. –Moviendo con su mano unos pedazos de roca que se acercaban, mira a Finn- Entonces, ¿qué prosigue una vez que lleguemos con Prismo?

 **Finn** : Vamos a confirmar si mi padre está donde Billy me dijo. –Cierra su puño- Espero que así sea…

-Entrando por una de las múltiples entradas al cubo, se encontraba el supremo maestro de los deseos plasmado en una de las paredes amarillas de su cuarto. Se encontraba observando una pantalla parecida a un televisor que le permitía observar todos los universos y realidades creadas a partir de los deseos de aquellos que lograron llegar a él-

-Pero no era el único, un antiguo mal estaba varado en un limbo, quieto y sentado en una esquina. El Lich, un poderoso villano ahora parecía tan activo como un mueble decorativo, pero uno inquietante que te seguía con aquellos ojos vacíos con un fuego verde-

 **Jake** : ¡Hola Prismo! –Saludando a su viejo amigo, Finn le sigue por detrás y por ultimo Leo, quien se detiene y observa una encarnación del mal quien dirige su mirada verde ígneo con el zafiro galáctico de Leo-

 **Prismo** : Descuida, no hará nada. –Desde su lugar, toma la atención del neo sapien- Es totalmente inofensivo en mi cuarto, es parecido a un estante el cual no sé qué hacer con ello.

 **Finn** : ¿Seguro que no hará nada? Es el Lich después de todo. –Con brazos en cadera, parecía estarse acostumbrado a su aspecto después de todos los enfrentamientos previos-

 **Prismo** : Confía en mí, es inofensivo. Observa. –Varios trazos de luz parecidos a lluvia cayeron en la cabeza del muerto viviente convirtiéndose en un sombrero ridículo- Lo he hecho pasar por muchas cosas parecidas a esta.

 **Jake** : Me hubiera gustado ver eso… Pero regresemos a lo que vinimos. –Voltea a ver a su poderoso amigo soltero- Necesito que nos hagas un favor.

 **Prismo** : Primero qué tipo de favor es.

 **Finn** : Necesito que nos digas sobre la Ciudadela de cristal. –Eso detuvo la cara alegre de Prismo a una seria, quien dirigió una mirada rápida a Leo quien asintió-

 **Prismo** : ¿En verdad quieren saber sobre ese lugar? –Finn asiente- Está bien. –Se aclara un poco su garganta- Es una prisión hecha para criminales galácticos que han cometido crímenes de proporciones cósmicas. Esta resguardada por centinelas de gran poder y los mantienen lejos del tiempo y los universos.

 **Finn** : ¿Podrías llevarnos para allá?

 **Prismo** : ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio o no aceptaría estar en ese lugar!

 **Jake** : ¿Tan malo es?

 **Prismo** : No lo veas como un lugar de tortura, es más como si fueras puesto en pausa hasta que llegue el momento en que todo vuelva a ser utilizado para crear otro… -Dando un leve golpe a una pared, Prismo observa a Leo quien niega la cabeza-

 **Finn** : ¿Otro qué?

 **Prismo** : Otra persona nueva, sí, eso. Ja, ja, ja. –Un poco nervioso, se calma dejándolos un poco dudosos- Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, ¿por qué quieres ir ahí?

 **Finn** : Es por mi padre.

 **Jake** : El padre biológico de Finn está encerrado ahí, y por eso queremos ir ahí para rescatarlo o sacarle unas respuestas. –Un poco incrédulo, pareciera que buscaba una mejor guía de lo que pasaba por parte de Leo-

 **Prismo** : Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero… ¿por qué no le pides al señor Leo de que lo traiga contigo?

 **Finn** : Porque no podemos depender de las habilidades excepcionales de Leo. –Extiende su mano sutilmente a su amigo- Además, Leo podrá hacer muchas cosas, pero no creo que pueda hacer algo a niveles del cosmos.

-La cara de Prismo era una mezcla de shock, confusión, duda y el deseo de saber qué pasaba. Un chasquido se escuchó y con ello, todo se volvió un color pálido, menos él. Buscando al causante, este camino hasta estar frente a él-

 **Leo** : ¿Puedes hacer eso?

 **Prismo** : Bueno, es claro que sí puedo, pero…

 **Leo** : Dilo.

 **Prismo** : Es raro ver que ellos no sepan quién es usted. –Intento usar su televisor, pero este seguía quieto- ¿Podrías? –El televisor dejo de estar pálido- Gracias. Volviendo al punto inicial, la joven Dulce princesa ya conoce de su magnificencia y la de su compañero.

 **Leo** : ¿A qué quieres llegar?

 **Prismo** : Es que… Ellos fueron tus primeros amigos al llegar a estos escritos, así que pensé que tal vez ellos ya sabrían su imponente naturaleza.

 **Leo** : Podrás tener razón en ello, Prismo. Pero aun no es el momento de que les cuente lo que soy en realidad. –Moviendo la pantalla, enfatiza en cierta persona- Ella fue la única que yo debía decirle lo que soy, aunque fuera una falla lo que impulso todo, se lo merecía.

 **Prismo** : ¿Ellos no merecen también saberlo?

 **Leo** : Son muy jóvenes todavía… Bonnibel tuvo que madurar y aún sigue asiéndolo con asimilar lo que soy. Finn y Jake son excepcionales personas las cuales no tengo intenciones de cambiar su persona, por ende, no les he dicho.

 **Prismo** : Pero si han pasado por muchas cosas y aún siguen siendo los mismos

 **Leo** : Ahí cometes un error. –En su mano aparece un antes y después de Bonnibel- Según lo que me ha dicho Inferius, ella era una persona que buscaba conocimiento aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

 **Prismo** : Entiendo.

 **Leo** : Al tener un problema como lo fue con la plaga cadavérica que creo, tuvo suerte de que había personas las cuales podían ayudarle y trazarle una línea para que no se excediera.

 **Prismo** : Entonces… ¿ella ya no hace ese tipo de cosas?

 **Leo** : No, ahora son mayores. –Extiende su mano mostrando un cumulo de alto poder-Este es un universo que ella misma destruyo con ayuda de alguien. –Eso lo sorprendió-

 **Prismo** : ¿Co… cómo fue que paso eso?

 **Leo** : Nuevamente lo que me ha dicho Inferius, ella ha realizado acciones más arriesgadas por el hecho de que me tiene a mí para darle lo necesario y ser su escudo. Todo porque tomo más confianza en lo que soy realmente y eso no lo mostraba antes de que se lo dijera.

 **Prismo** : Creo que por fin entiendo, si les dices ahora sobre su poderío, ellos puede que tengan la idea de que podrás estar ahí para realizar muchas cosas arriesgadas sin verse perjudicados sin ningún problema… Es como tener deseos míos ilimitados y sin bromas al cumplirlos.

 **Leo** : Ahora comprendes… Por eso seguiré ayudándolos de maneras distintas y por ello, espero que cooperes para llevarlo a la ciudadela, es una aventura que quiere convivir con su hermano y conmigo.

 **Prismo** : Bueno, si lo dice usted es más que obvio que lo haré. –Asintiendo levemente, el color opaco de las cosas volvió a su tonalidad normal- Bueno, los voy a ayudar.

 **Finn** : ¡¿En serio?! –Dice emocionado-

 **Prismo** : Por supuesto, pero tienen que hacer algo antes para poder ayudarles.

 **Jake** : ¿Qué cosa?

 **Prismo** : Deben de buscar una casa en un asteroide con forma de pato, cuando lleguen y entren, tomen a la persona que este acostada ahí y tráiganmela. ¡Pero ojo! ¡No la vayan a despertar y sean lo más cautelosos posibles!

 **Finn** : Okey… Bueno, empecemos con buscar ese asteroide. –Antes de salir, son detenidos-

 **Prismo** : Esperen, antes de ir, necesitan tomar estos. –Aparece unos punteros láseres- Los necesitaran. –Observa a Leo quien seguía mirando al Lich- ¿Piensa ir con ellos?

 **Leo** : Por supuesto, pero no necesitare eso. –Asintiendo, los 3 salen del cuarto de Prismo el cual suelta un gran suspiro-

 **Prismo** : Muchas cosas acaban de pasar… -Relajándose un poco, el cuarto empezó a llenarse de un humo ámbar intenso- ¿Qué está sucediendo? –El humo empezó a desprender descargas y con ello, a dar círculos hasta que se formara un pequeño tornado- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! –Observa al Lich- ¡¿Acaso tú lo estás haciendo?!

 **Lich** : No… pensé que era otra de tus ridículas sátiras. –Con su voz rasposa, estaba sorprendido por la imponente fuerza creciendo del lugar, todo ese poder termino culminando en una figura-

-Un cuerpo blanco traslucido con apariencia fornida, las partes distales de las piernas y brazos se engrosaban en gran medida. Una esfera asimilando la cabeza tenía 3 marcas de un color rojo oscuro en puntas la marcaban y un fuego ámbar la teñía-

 **Bellator** : Parece que funciono mejor de lo que esperaba. –Sus manos estaban rodeadas de aquel humo anaranjado amarillento, moviéndolo para dispersarlo, este no se iba- Aunque por lo menos es algo….

 **Prismo** : ¿Qui… quién es usted?

 **Bellator** : Un ser como tú no merece esa respuesta o mi atención… Pero hoy estoy de buen humor. –Alzando su puño abierto, lo cerraba poco a poco con lo que el lugar empezó a estrujarse y con ello a destruirse en el proceso- Soy Bellator Custos, el hermano mayor de Cosmos.

-Si tener a un ser de tal poder en su presencia era algo inimaginable para Prismo, tener al hermano mayor enfrente de él lo era aún más-

 **Prismo** : ¿En… en qué le puedo ayudar? –Intentando ocultar el pánico en su habla, Bellator alza su mano con lo que el Lich se levantado y dirigido a su lado-

 **Bellator** : De ti no necesito nada. –Observa al poderoso villano- Pero tú, eres otra cosa. –Chasqueando sus dedos, el Lich volvió a su apariencia previa antes de ser destruido por aquel humano-

 **Lich** : ¿Qué deseas de mí?

 **Bellator** : Tú servicio. –De su mano, un cumulo aún más intenso empezó a formarse dando un poderoso brillo de varios colores- Tu recompensa, convertirte en un ser aún más poderoso de lo que es tu maestro… y, te daré un multiverso para que hagas lo que quieras.

 **Lich** : ¿Cómo puedo asegurar la promesa?

 **Bellator** : Me estoy dando el tiempo para hablar contigo, tengo otras cosas que hacer, personas que ofrecerles lo mismo. –La llama de su cabella se incrementa- Además, no te preocupes de mi hermano menor, yo soy el encargado del poder, así que soy más poderoso que él, no será un problema si trabajas para mí. –Extiende su mano- ¿Aceptas?

-Viendo su mano, los pros estaban a su favor y sin pensarlo nuevamente, estrecho su mano con la de Bellator. En ello, el humo anaranjado empezó a filtrarse en el cuerpo del Lich y la forma de Bellator desaparecía-

 **Bellator** : Ahora, como primera orden, asesina a este tipo. Necesitamos que varios pasos sucedan y su muerte es parte de ella. –Resonando en su frío cráneo, el ahora más poderoso Lich observa a Primos- Haré como si los despertaran, así que fingirás demencia de los hechos y trabajaras de encubierto con tu jefe actual. No espero fallas, no merece decirte que pasara si lo haces… nos vemos….

-Teniendo una nueva misión en curso, el Lich, enciende fuego verde en sus manos los cuales explotaron en una poderosa llama parecida a la de un soplete. Sintiendo un poder que nunca pensó creíble, coloco una de sus manos en las paredes las cuales empezaron a corromperse y agrietarse-

 **Lich** : Increíble… -Viendo su nuevo poder, apaga su fuego y mira a Prismo el cual perdía movilidad por la falta de pared- Ahora es mi turno de deleitarme con tu humillación. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

 **…**

-Fuera del cuarto de Prismo, los 3 amigos se trasladaban de meteoro en meteoro con la ayuda de Jake el cual se estiraba de un punto a otro-

 **Leo** : Entonces Finn, ¿tienes formulada las preguntas que quieres hacerle a tu padre cuando lo veas? –Empezando la plática, Finn se detiene en su lugar-

 **Finn** : Sabes, creo que nunca me puse a pensar en eso… Creo que lo primero que quisiera saber es por qué me abandonaron.

 **Leo** : Puede que sea un tema difícil de hablar en tan poco tiempo.

 **Finn** : Por eso vamos a llevarlo a Ooo para poder contestar todas las preguntas que me he hecho hace años. –Da un suspiro- Esto muy nervioso por lo que puede decir.

 **Jake** : Tranquilo hermano, todo saldrá bien.

 **Leo** : La idea es esa Jake, pero siempre puede haber un improvisto. –Eso los desconcertó-

 **Jake** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Leo** : Puede que después de haber llegado aquí, pudo haber tenido un alto trauma que lo dejo fuera de compostura, o tal vez no te recuerde Finn.

 **Finn** : Pero… ¿cómo alguien puede olvidar a su propio hijo? –Ahora era turno de que Leo se detuviera- Puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero creo que un hijo es un pedazo de tu persona, por ello, es imposible olvidarlo.

 **Leo** : Parte de uno… -Mirando su mano, Leo se sumergio en su registro (recuerdos) viendo a aquella niña que había salvado después de realizar un trato. La crio más como si fuera una mascota o proyecto que como a un hijo-

 **Jake** : ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?

 **Leo** : Si te diera una respuesta simple, estaría siendo muy vago en contestarte. –Observando el espacio entre los universos, decidió dejar de lado los recuerdos de ella- Yo no soy el importante ahora, debemos de ayudar a Finn.

-Siguiendo nuevamente su camino, un estruendo sacudió el lugar seguido de múltiples olas de fuego verde esparciéndose por varias partes del espacio-

 **Finn** : ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

 **Jake** : Viene del cuarto de Prismo. ¿Acaso será…?

 **Leo** : De acuerdo a lo que saben, sólo hay un individuo dentro de ese cuarto capaz de realizar dichos efectos ígneos. –El rostro de ambos se oscureció- Creo que no es necesario que diga quién podría ser.

Finn y Jake: ¡El Lich! –Dejando a su amigo, una extraña figura cristalina de un tamaño colosal y forma heteromorfa/abstracta se acercaba al cuarto de Prismo-

 **Finn** : ¿Qué es eso? –Asombrado, un recubrimiento cristalino envuelve un cuerpo que tomo con sus manos-

 **Leo** : Guardianes de la ciudadela, encargados de trasportar, aprisionar y custodiar la ciudadela. –Detrás de ellos, responde sus dudas y con un movimiento de su pie, el asteroide en el que estaban encima empezó a moverse en dirección al guardián- Debemos de seguir, él es la llave para entrar.

 **Jake** : Pero, ¿por qué apareció? ¿no se supone que sólo aparecen cuando se cometió un crimen cósmico? –Quedando en silencio, eso fue una respuesta más que suficiente- Oh no…

 **Leo** : Era tu amigo Jake, pero gracias a él, ahora podremos ayudar a Finn en su búsqueda. –Si lo dicen de esa manera, parecería que Finn sacrificaría todo por su cometido-

 **Finn** : Oye Jake, yo no quería…

 **Jake** : No hermano… Es cierto que eres joven y que haría por ti lo inimaginable… Pero no creo poder seguir sacrificando personas. –Mira a Leo- Lo siento si no me disculpe contigo cuando te ofreciste para quedar encerrado en el reino de fuego para sacar a la princesa flama.

 **Leo** : Ustedes me han ayudado en muchas formas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. –Acercándose cada vez más, el cuerpo rocoso se detiene y con ello dan un gran salto para aterrizar en la cabeza del guardián-

 **Finn** : Ya estamos aquí… ¿ahora qué?

 **Jake** : Sabes, creo que nunca pensé en eso…

 **Finn** : Por cierto, me estoy dando cuenta de algo. –Pone sus manos en su barbilla- Si mi padre está aquí, ¿quiere decir que él es un criminal? –Y une por fin un punto claro-

 **Jake** : De hecho, también pensé un poquito en eso.

 **Finn** : ¡Oh viejo! Ahora acabo de encontrar sentimientos encontrados… ya no tengo muchas ganas de verlo. –Se cruza de brazos-

 **Leo** : El viaje ya está hecho Finn, lo único que queda es buscar a tu padre. –Caminado por lo que era la base de la prisión, múltiples cristales rosados traslucidos contenían a una gran variedad de formas de vida encerradas en su interior- Buscamos un humano, pueden separarse y seguir.

-Asintiendo, las formas iban de ser excepcionalmente grandes a cuerpos de apariencias abstractas. Todas esas formas de vida no concordaban con la humana, pero, una en particular llamo su atención con lo que se detuvo y lo observo de frente-

 **Leo** : Parece ser que lograste tu cometido, Lich. –Encerrado en un cristal, un fuego negro se propaga lentamente desde su boca- Podría hacer algo para detenerte, pero no es una lucha la cual me incumbe culminar… Por cierto, volviste a tu apariencia antigua.

-Cuando estaba por poner una mano en el cristal, una voz tomo su atención. Alejándose, el cristal se rompió dejando salir una leve risa y con ello siguió propagando su nuevo poder-

 **Finn** : Oye Leo, creo que lo encontramos. –Dentro del cristal, estaba un hombre mayor con alopecia, una vasta barba y bigote de color rubio oscuro, un tipo de traje de leotardo rojo con crestas en los hombros y botas rojas- Hola, padre.

 **Jake** : ¿Cómo lo sacaremos de ahí? –Golpeando débilmente el cristal, resonaba con un tintineo- Ni idea, tal vez podamos esculpirlo… ¿tienes un cincel en tu mochila?

-En ello, una braza de fuego negro cae por todo el lugar tomando la atención de los aventures quienes se toparon con la grata e inesperada sorpresa de que ahora estaban libre todos los criminales y los guardianes atacaban a todos-

 **Leo** : Si lo del cincel es verdad, te recomiendo que apresures el paso, el tiempo es algo que se les está acabando.

* * *

 **[** Dulce reino, frontera del reino **]**

-En las murallas que dividían el domino de la dulce princesa con el exterior, se preparaban una serie de trampas y reforzamientos a los muros. Múltiples banana-guardias corrían por todos lados clavando sutilmente lanzas en el suelo para que estas cayeran al rato-

 **Dp** : Se nos está acabando el tiempo. –Viendo un reloj en la pared, era un temporizador que marcaba T-30 minutos para que llegaran a ser vistos a la lejanía- Inferius, ¿no puedes ayudarme?

 **Inferius** : Es tentador princesa, pero desistiré en ayudarte. –Cerrando una revista la cual deja flotando en el aire, se recarga en la mesa donde había muchos planos- Te has lucido mucho en pedir ayuda nuestra, creo que es momento de que resuelvas tus problemas.

 **Dp** : Lo haría, pero están en mantenimiento los guardianes de chicle. –Los colosales centinelas del reino estaban en un taller subterráneo donde estaban cambiándoles la coraza y añadiéndoles otras cosas-

 **Inferius** : Mire el lado positivo, será una oportunidad para ver la eficiencia de su ejército. –Ambos observan al «ejercito» del dulce reino jugando limbo con las lanzas- Sí… les doy 1 minuto para que se los coman a todos.

 **Dp** : Eso no ayuda para nada Inferius. –Juzgándolo con su mirada, él encoge los hombros-

 **Inferius** : Por favor princesa, no es la primera vez que tratas con muertos vivientes o mutantes.

 **Dp** : La primera fue con ayuda de Finn, la segunda fue prevenida por Leo y la tercera fue por tu ayuda. –Recordando aquella vez que fueron al desierto en señal de crear otro reino, pero resultó ser un lugar lleno de residuos radioactivos. Aunque pudieron haber muerto, Inferius ínsito a James para «sacrificarse» y que ellos pudieran escapar- He tenido ayuda para estos temas.

 **Inferius** : Entonces busque ayuda.

 **Dp** : Pero, ¿a quién? Faltan menos de 10 minutos para que lleguen y yo sigo hablando contigo. –Un poco desesperada, ya se veían a la lejanía los mutantes de formas amorfas acercarse al reino- Por favor Inferius, ayúdame. –Juntando sus manos, da un suspiro-

 **Inferius** : Me vas a deber una princesa, pero aceptare ya que es un buen momento para hacer una idea realidad. –Sonriendo, desaparece en un destello dejándola sola-

 **Dp** : Entonces tendré que hacer tiempo. –Tomando un lazo, amarra su cabello y se coloca un casco estilo medieval- Debo proteger a mi gente. –Tomando su brazalete, este activa tras presionar la gema 5 veces-

 **Inferius** (Grabación): Usted ha escogido la modalidad de protección. ¿qué clase de protección busca?

-Presiona la gema una vez para protegerse contra elementos (agua, fuego, rayo, etc…)

-Presiona la gema 2 veces para protegerse contra estados alterados (veneno, sueño, parálisis, etc…).

-Presione la gema 3 veces para protegerse contra fuerzas ambientales (presión, gravedad, sonido, calor, frío, etc…)

-Presione la gema 4 veces para protegerse contra alteraciones al tejido del espacio y el tiempo (paradojas, bucles, agujeros de gusanos, etc…).

-Presiona la gema 5 veces para protegerse contra fuerzas sobre naturales (magia, posesiones).

-Presione la gema 6 veces para protegerse contra infecciones mortales (enfermedades de cualquier tipo).

-Si busca protección de algo fuera de nuestro catalogo, presiona la gema 7 veces y diga en voz fuerte, clara y especifica lo que busca. Paso seguido, escoja nuevamente un tipo de protección.

-Si desea proteger algo, alguien o un grupo de personas, presione la gema 8 veces y especifique a quien o que se le dará protección. Paso seguido, escoja nuevamente un tipo de protección.

-Aunque sabemos que no hay más como nosotros, le agradecemos su preferencia.

 **Dp** : *No esperaba que fue tan especifico… pero lo agradezco* -Presionando la gema 8 veces, la protección la pide a su gente y nuevamente presiona 3 veces contra radiación- Por lo menos les daré una mano con esto.

-Bajando por las escaleras, una pequeña alarma sonó en donde sería el predestinado encuentro. Llegando a la parte superior del muro, saco un micrófono que estaba conectado a un altavoz-

 **Dp** : Escuchen bien, mis valientes caballeros. La amenaza es inminente y depende de ustedes y yo la seguridad de nuestro reino, la gente está encerrada en sus casas por su seguridad. Es hora de que muestren su fuerza para protegerlos.

 **Guardia banana 1** (GB): Em… ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Alza su mano a lo que ella suspira y asiente- ¿Qué hacemos aquí afuera?

 **Dp** : ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso no escucharon lo que dije? –Estupefacta, la esperanza que tenía de sus súbditos guardianes descendía con creces-

 **GB2** : ¿Acaso no sabes? Vamos tener una ¡fiesta! –Varios guardias alzan sus manos aceptando la idea del segundo que hablo-

 **GB3** : Pero si es una fiesta, ¿dónde están los bocadillos?

 **GB4** : Quizás ellos lo tengan. –Señala a los mutantes que ahora estaban más cercas-

 **GB5** : ¡Hay que darles la bienvenida!

 **GB6** : Pero no veo que traigan comida.

 **GB7** : Quizás la hagan aparecer con magia. –El sonido de asombro en masa se hizo presente-

 **Dp** : ¡Es todo!, me rindo. –Tira el micrófono al suelo y salta al otro lado de la muralla- No sé qué hice mal para hacerlos así, pero viendo que no harán nada, vayan adentro y cierren las puertas. ¡Es una orden!

 **GB8** : Pero… ¿Qué pasara con la fiesta?

 **Dp** : ¡Ahora! ¡Es una orden! –Asustados, todos van corriendo dentro del castillo, pero uno asomo la cabeza-

 **GB9** : ¿Les dejamos la puerta sin seguro? Por si quieren entrar. –Culminando su paciencia, la idea de sacrificarlos no sonaba tan mal en su cabeza, pero desistió-

 **Dp** : Muy bien Bonnibel, estas por enfrentarte a una horda gigante de mutantes que pueden disolver todo tu reino y a ti misma. –El miedo no era algo de que sentirse avergonzado, pero tenía que hacer frente a la amenaza por su reino- No es la segunda vez que le haces frente a un ejército.

-Tomando una lanza, empezó a girarla y maniobrarla como si no fuera para nada difícil. Agradeciendo el haber aprendido artes marciales en su estancia en el otro universo, el primer mutante llego hasta ella de un salto-

-Cortando de un corte al primer mutante, el arma que tenía en manos no duro cuando el ácido dentro del monstruo disolvió el metal de la lanza partiéndola y corroyéndola-

-Uno cayo, pero cada vez venían más y más para remplazar a los que caían a los cortes de la princesa, mientras ella agradecía que los BG no hubieran clavado mucho las lanzas permitiéndole sacarlas con facilidad-

-Las salpicaduras de ácido, la exposición a radiación, el cansancio y los golpes que recibía se hubieran vuelto una carga que le hubiera dado la perdición, pero la flor blanca en su pecho parecía estar siempre iluminada para contrarrestar cualquier mal en su cuerpo-

-Los pequeños eran fáciles, pero cuando empezaron a llegar los pesos pasados, las cosas se le complicaron. Uno muy robusto extendió sus brazos hacia ella con intenciones de tomarla y engullirla, pero pudo dar un salto por encima del monstruo-

-Estando en su espalda, clavo su lanza en la nuca del mutante y tirando de ella del lado contrario, el enrome se radiactivo iba de espalda mientras ella tomaba la lanza y con la fuerza que tenía en su momento, lo levanto y empalo atravesando su cuello-

-Con ese uso de fuerza, no pudo esquivar un puño en forma de mazo en un costado de ella rompiendo su peto y desgarrando parte de su ropa por las salpicaduras ácidas-

-Sentía calor en su pecho, pues, la flor parecía estar trabajando más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero aun con el presente dolor, mantenía arma en manos mientras era rodeada-

-Durando unos minutos más con la aparente suerte de su lado, los BG estaban sorprendidos y maravillados por lo que su gobernante y creadora hacía. Como cuando un niño pequeño se maravilla cuando su madre resuelve un problema que él veía imposible-

 **Dp** : (Suspiro de cansancio) Si… que… me falta… condición. –Un número de ellos había sido reducidos, pero porque eran los más rápidos, los más lentos eran los más fuertes y grandes, esos eran los que seguían- Necesitare de un milagro para salir de esta…

-En ello, una fisura en el suelo se abre con lo que una poderosa llama sale disparada y una enorme figura oscura sale de ella-

 **Inferius** : ¡¿Escuche que alguien solicito un milagro?! ¡Quiero oírte decir yo! –El fuego creo una barrera temporal ante los mutantes y ellos, donde la princesa pudo ver como la figura volvía a su forma conocida- Qué producción, eh. –Sonriendo, esquivo con facilidad un pedazo de lanza que ella le lanzo- Así es como tratas a quien te vino a ayudar, deshonor, deshonor para toda tu familia. –Dice mientras se hacía el dolido-

 **Dp** : ¡Casi muero!

 **Inferius** : Casi, así que no es en totalidad. –Con su típica sonrisa maliciosa, esquiva otro pedazo de metal- Oye, ¿acaso quieres que me dé tétanos? Aunque ya tengo todas mis vacunas, preferiría que no me picaran.

 **Dp** : No es momento para jugar Inferius. –Calmándose, se levanta y sacude sus prendas rotas- Pero agradezco que decidieras ayudarme. –La calma volvió-

 **Inferius** : Oh princesa, pero no he decidido ayudarle. –Pero en cuando llego, se fue-

 **Dp** : ¿Qué?

 **Inferius** : Lo que oíste princesa, yo no soy quien te dará ayuda en esta batalla. –Antes de que pudieran salir a batalla, del suelo empezaron a salir pequeños brotes de plantas variadas- Este es el ejercito que te conseguí. –Extendiendo los brazos, los pequeños brotes se alinearon y arrodillaron frente a la princesa-

 **Dp** : Inferius… ¿acaso te estar burlando de mí?

 **Inferius** : Aun no es la hora del día para hacerlo. –Mira su reloj de bolsillo- Pero no bromeo cuando digo que este es el ejercito que le conseguí.

 **Dp** : Inferius… me saldría mejor pedirles a mis guardias banana que pelearan. –Se cruza de brazos con lo que su amigo da una leve risa de burla por su comentario- ¿Ahora qué es gracioso?

 **Inferius** : Primero, empecemos agregando agua. –Chasqueando los dedos, el cielo se oscureció un poco encima de ellos demostrando ser una nube cargada de agua la cual hizo que lloviera encima de ellos-

-Las plantas empezaron a crecer de una manera exponencial alcanzando la altura del hombro de ella. Ahora se veían más robustas, como si unas fueran troncos, enredaderas, plantas frutales, hongos y otros. Aunque, seguían manteniendo una apariencia adorable-

 **Dp** : Aparte de que este empapada, sólo las hiciste crecer. ¿Qué hay de diferente si tan sólo son como unas 30 y ellos son como más de 500?

 **Inferius** : Oh, lo verás. –Haciendo un gesto con la mano, el ejército vegetal (y fúngico) se acomodaron en una hilera, donde estaban distribuidos por clases- La diferencia radica en la calidad y no en la cantidad.

 **Dp** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Inferius** : ¡Gente del reino planta!, ¡¿Cuál es su profesión?! –Escuchando el crujido de la madera y la tierra romperse, empezaron a sacar nutrientes del suelo con lo que su apariencia cambio drásticamente a estar repletos de un blindaje y tornar colores más oscuros-

-El fuego se apagó y con ello, le dio paso a los mutantes de seguir avanzando. Pero lo que parecería un camino fácil cambio a uno aún más complicado cuando una lluvia de rocas, frutos y semillas salían disparadas y lanzadas de ciertos tipos de plantas como si fueran ametralladoras-

-Unos enterraban sus raíces en el suelo creando una barrera con espinas que se movía como si fuera los dientes de una sierra eléctrica despedazando a quien las tocara, otros con apariencia de hongo lanzaban esporas en cantidades industriales que tenían un a función pegajosa y corrosiva-

-Y cierto grupo con forma de troncos tomaron los fragmentos de lanzas y las juntaron en mazos contundentes con lo que salieron a atacar a aquellos que no alcanzaban la lluvia de balas, el humo o la muralla de picos-

 **Inferius** : ¿Qué opinas con esto princesa? Y todo con tan sólo 2000 soles. –Con pala en mano, ella seguía mirando como un pequeño grupo de plantas le están haciendo el trabajo que su ejército no pudo hacer-

 **Dp** : No tengo palabras para ello… Pero tengo que agradecer que lo hicieras, gracias.

 **Inferius** : Oh vamos, no soy yo a quien debes de agradecer. –El suelo empezó a temblar y a la lejanía, muchos cuerpos de mutantes salían disparados al cielo para caer son /¿vida?, no sé si están catalogados como seres vivos/-

 **Dp** : ¿Acaso es? –Intenta ver lo que se acerca-

 **Inferius** : Así es. –Con sonrisa en rostro, vuelve a seguir con su lectura-

-Los mutantes más grandes apenas llegaban a la mitad de aquellos poderosos arboles andantes que aplastaban y golpeaban a todo ser radiactivo en su camino. Desde la tierra, múltiples pinchos salían y se contraían por delante y los lados de ellos empalando a los monstruos-

-Enromes plantas carnívoras salían de la tierra y engullían a los mutantes en sus poderosas fauces capacitadas para la situación, donde unas lianas inmovilizaban sus movimientos y unas plantas con cuchillas giraban como si fueran ventiladores despedazándolos-

-La amenaza cada vez era menor hasta que ya no había nada de que temer-

-Tomando una postura de defensa, los grupos vegetales se separaron en señal de proteger la zona en busca de rezagados que pudieron haber escapado o haber tomado otro camino-

-En ello, el árbol andante más grande y fornido caminaba como un gorila apoyando sus gruesas manos en el suelo mientras cargaba en su pecho lo que parecería una silla donde estaba sentada una figura cubierta de lianas-

-Llegando frente a la princesa, el poderoso árbol se arrodilla con lo que la figura baja con cuidado quitándose la protección que tenía mostrando ser un humanoide de color verde con marrón (las partes hechas corteza que son las extremidades), los pétalos de su cabeza eran rojos con un tono rosado, en su pecho había un hueco que tenía una piedra y tenía un cetro en mano-

 **Dicentra** : Disculpe la tardanza, mi señora. Los preparativos tomaron algo de tiempo. –Arrodillándose, todos los ciudadanos se arrodillaron a la gobernante de dulce- Si es que tuvo bajas, pido que se me castigue por cometer tan horrible error, mi pueblo se hará cargo del velorio. –Sorprendida por lo que dice, se acerca a ella y pone su mano en el hombro de ella-

 **Dp** : Por favor Dicentra, levanta la cabeza, no es una forma en la que mi hermana real deba estar. –Con sonrisa en rostro, ella alza la vista-

 **Dicentra** : Y pensar que se refiere a su fiel súbdita como su hermana real, permítame darle mi más grande devoción junto con mi gente. –Vuelve a agachar su cabeza-

 **Dp** : Lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, así que, por favor, levántense. –Poco a poco se levantaron todos. Ya levantando su cabeza, ella pudo ver el estado de su gobernante-

 **Dicentra** : ¡Mi señora! Sus prendas. –Asustándola un poco por el cambio de voz de ella, un hongo de color azul petróleo se acercó a ella- Por favor conceda mi egoísta deseo de reparar sus prendas y reprender con un castigo al ser responsable de causar tales daños a mi señora. –Del hongo, salieron varias arañas y orugas de seda las cuales se lanzaron a la princesa y empezaron a bordar los hilos rotos-

 **Dp** : No es para tanto, sólo fue un residuo del pequeño combate que tuve contra esas cosas. –Señala los cuerpos de los mutantes que empezaron a ser acumulados en un hoyo-

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora peleo sola contra estos monstruos… es en verdad asombrosa. –Sus manos empezaron a temblar- La mera idea de imaginar tal hazaña me causa entusiasmo, permiso para poder desahogarme.

 **Dp** : Em… ¿concedido? –Con algo de duda, Dicentra da una leve reverencia con lo que se entierra en el suelo, pero no fue suficiente para no escuchar el grito de emoción por parte suya- …

 **Dicentra** : He vuelto, mi señora. –Sacudiéndose la tierra de su cuerpo, alza su cabeza que estaba a nivel de la de ella-

 **Dp** : Entonces, Dicentra, ¿cómo fue que supiste que estaba pasando todo esto?

 **Dicentra** : Fue su representante quien fue a mi reino explicándonos la situación. Aunque nunca lo habíamos visto, no dudamos en acudir a su llamado aun cuando fuera una broma. Por eso, mandamos una pequeña escolta para proteger a su persona en lo que nosotros llegábamos.

 **Dp** : Oh, ya veo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a mí y a mi reino. –Inclinando un poco la cabeza, toda la gente vegetal se alteró un poco con lo que negaron- ¿Eh?

 **Dicentra** : ¡Por favor, mi señora! ¡No se incline ante nosotros! Es lo menos que podemos hacer para servirle a su reino. –Negando con las manos, los gusanos de seda y arañas habían terminado de arreglar las prendas rotas-

 **Dp** : Pero es algo que debo de hacer, uno siempre debe de agradecer la ayuda que se le está dando. –Con sonrisa en rostro, nuevamente todos se arrodillaron ante ella-

 **Dicentra** : En verdad es la representación de la bondad, aunque todos en mi reino y yo ya le hayamos jurado lealtad eterna, permítame darle nuevamente toda mi devoción a usted y a mi señor.

 **Dp** : Oh… eh… claro, acepto tus más grandes deseos de servirme. –Algo incomoda, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo- Ya se está volviendo tarde, creo que la amenaza de los mutantes ya no será un problema.

 **Dicentra** : Es como usted dice. –Alzando la vista, vuelve a erguirse- Si me permite, dejare esta parte de mis fuerzas para que custodien su reino tanto por dentro y por fuerza. No se tiene de que preocupar, ellos se encargaran de sí mismos y si encuentran algo de fuerza mayor, se le informara.

 **Dp** : En verdad tengo que agradecer tu ayuda, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

 **Infeirus** : Y dudabas de la ayuda que podía traerte princesa, en verdad te basas mucho en las apariencias cuando juzgas a alguien.

 **Dp** : Esta bien, ¿un «lo siento» te basta?

 **Inferius** : Mmmm… Tentador, muy tentador, pero tengo algo mejor en mente. –Se acerca a su oído con lo que empieza a susurra unas cuantas cosas- ¿Qué tal?

 **Dp** : Sabes, creo que aceptare esa propuesta. –Mira a Dicentra la cual se quedó cayada hasta que ellos hablaran- Dime, Dicentra, ¿te gustaría ir a la reunión de realezas de Ooo donde hablaras de nuestros lazos de amistad?

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora, ¿en verdad cree que pueda ir a tal evento? De ser un sueño, espero no despertar.

 **Dp** : *No tengo ganas de ir, pero veo que ella lo disfrutará… espero* Por supuesto, además, servirá para que establezcas tu reino como una potencia y te presentes ante todas las demás princesas.

 **Dicentra** : Se hará tal cual ordene, no la defraudare en tal reunión diplomática. –Con mano en pecho, agacha la cabeza-

 **Dp** : Entonces está hecho, la reunión será el lunes (más 3 días) a las 7 am en el reino desayuno. Si tienes alguna duda, siempre puedes contar conmigo para resolverla. –Entrega la carta en donde se citaba a la Dulce princesa-

 **Dicentra** : Lo entiendo. –Tomando la carta, el guardián detrás de ella la guarda mientras era escoltado por otros guardianes de menor tamaño- Si me permite mi señora, deseo retirarme para poder prepararme para el día. –Haciendo una reverencia, ella se retira junto a una parte de su ejército dejando a otro que se dispersó por los alrededores y tomo la apariencia de que había mucha vegetación al rededor-

 **Dp** : En verdad a progresado como gobernante. –Ambos observan como ya estaba desapareciendo de la visa-

 **Inferius** : Qué te puedo decir, aprendió del mejor. –Deja su revista a un lado-

 **Dp** : Gracias por el cumplido.

 **Inferius** : No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a Gran C.

 **Dp** : Lo supuse. –Mira a su reino- Creo que tendré que hacer unas mejoras con mi personal de seguridad. –Da un largo suspiro-

 **Inferius** : No es malo, pensando que, si todos fueran igual e inocentes que tu gente, tus guardias serían ideales. –Caminando un poco, entran por la puerta para observar a los GB jugando todavía con las lanzas- Sip, tenía razón.

 **Dp** : Creo que necesito un respiro. –Recargándose en la pared, da pequeños masajes en su cabeza- Sabes, cualquier cosa que me relaje o me aleje por el momento de esto sería bueno.

 **Inferius** : Oh, entonces yo tengo una idea sobre lo que pueda estar buscando, princesa. –Sacando un mapa, se lo entrega a ella- Es momento de ir por una aventura, ¿no lo cree, princesa?

* * *

 **[** Ciudadela de Cristal **]**

 **Finn** : ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡Todos los villanos están escapando y armando un caos!

 **Leo** : Recomiendo que lo saquen o lo muevan de su lugar. –Toca el cristal que contenía al humano-

 **Jake** : ¿Puedes hacer algo?

 **Leo** : Les estoy diciendo una opción que pueden tomar.

 **Finn** : No viejo, que si puedes usar tus poderes para liberarlo.

 **Leo** : Pero, ustedes mismo fueron quienes me pidieron que me abstenga de usar mis dotes en esta aventura. Y yo acepte. –Maldiciéndose por haberle pedido tal cosa, el tiempo se agotaba- Pero puedo hacer una excepción. –Golpeando el cristal sutilmente, de estar solido paso a líquido, liberando en el proceso al humano-

 **Martin** : (Suspiro largo) ¡Soy libre! –Jadeando un poco, se incorpora- Gracias viejo, ahora, ¿podrías sacarme de aquí?

 **Finn** : Papá… -Con una voz baja, no fue escuchado por Martin-

 **Martin** : En serio amigo, ocupo que me saques de aquí. Las cosas están por ponerse feas aquí y no pienso quedarme a verlas. Así que, ¿dónde está su nave espacial?

 **Leo** : Señor, la razón por la que lo libere de su prisión fue para que pudiera reunirse con su hijo. Además, no contamos con algún vehículo interestelar.

 **Martin** : Espera, ¿qué? ¿No cuentan con una nave espacial? ¡Genial! Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

 **Jake** : Óigame, su hijo ha hecho un largo viaje para poder verlo.

 **Martin** : ¿Qué, un hijo? –Mira al joven humano- Pues bien, por tu chico, pero cambiare de tema ya que aquí se está derritiendo. –Saltando a una gran masa de líquido rosado salmón, Finn y Jake le siguen dejando a Leo solo-

-Observando el alrededor, el caos y los monstruos luchaban contra los centinelas que estaban cubiertos en algunas partes de fuego negro. Un gran caos había hecho Finn y el Lich al haber llegado aquí-

 **Leo** : Puede que estén conectados, pero realizar tan hazaña es algo que se tiene que ver en cuenta. –Dando un paso, ya estaba en la misma roca de cristal en la que habían caído cuando salieron del agua-

-Todo tranquilo mientras conversaban, pero no fue cuando un rayo de uno de los guardianes impacto en la pierna inferior izquierda dejando expuesto la tibia y el peroné-

 **Finn** : ¡Oh no, oh no, oh no…!

 **Martin** : Eso sí que es un problema. –Dice observando sus huesos- Oye muchacho, digo, hijo. Qué tal si le traes un poco de sangre de guardián a tu viejo.

 **Jake** : ¿Eso para qué?

 **Martin** : La sangre de los guardianes nos mantenía jóvenes, si me traes un poco de esa sangre, de seguro curara mi herida. Vamos, se un buen hijo y ayuda a tu padre.

 **Finn** : Ok… -Sin entusiasmo, se dirige a otra isla junto a Jake dejando a Leo y a él solos-

 **Leo** : ¿Por qué la falta de entusiasmo al conocer a su hijo?

 **Martin** : Disculpa, no te estaba escuchando.

 **Leo** : ¿Que por qué no saludo a su hijo? Como lo dijo, ha hecho un largo viaje a través de muchos retos para verlo.

 **Martin** : ¿En serio es mi hijo? Pensé que era un chico que estaba delirando o algo así. –Aun en el suelo, veía a Finn que ya había llegado por la sangre blanca- No me acuerdo de él, así que no debo de ser su padre.

 **Leo** : Estas en lo incorrecto, su compatibilidad genética es de un 50%.

 **Martin** : Vamos amigo, es prácticamente imposible que un chico como él haya sacado algo de mí. Sólo míralo. –Señala a ambos que empezaron a pelear contra varios monstruos que se interpusieron en su camino- No tiene mi gracias y carisma.

 **Leo** : Finn es un joven héroe en ascenso, han hecho múltiples hazañas ayudando a un gran número de habitantes de Ooo. Un corazón noble con dedicación que ha aprendido de sus errores.

 **Martin** : Oye, si en realidad es mi hijo, yo no pedí tener uno. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer como salir de aquí. No tengo tiempo para dedicarle a un muchacho.

 **Leo** : ¿Acaso un padre no debería de cuidar, inspirar y guiar a su hijo?

 **Martin** : Suena como si hubieras tenido un hijo, ¿acaso tú fuiste todo eso que describes? –Tras decir eso, dejo en silencio a Leo por ver que él no fue la imagen de un padre con Stella-

-El lugar se volvió oscuro y una figura esquelética emergía con rastros de piel rotas. Son una posible sonrisa en su cadavérico cuerpo, se acercaba en dirección a los héroes-

 **Leo** : ¿No te importa Finn?

 **Martin** : Me importara cuando me sea de utilidad. –Escuchando un grito de dolor, el Lich se tiró al suelo retorciéndose de dolor cuando empezó a formarse tejido vivo en su esquelético cuerpo- ¿Vas a ayudarme o seguirás ocupando mi tiempo?

-Viendo al humano y tratando de analizarlo, llego a una conclusión el cual no esperaba que fuera destinada a Finn. Chasqueando los dedos, su pierna fue restaurada y él fue alzado a una isla-

 **Leo** : Si es lo que buscas, mantente alejado de Finn. Él no merece ese pesar por un padre que no tiene intenciones de estar con él.

-En la isla, había otros monstruos los cuales intentaban salir por un portal abierto por uno de ellos. Encabezados por Martin, estaba por lograr su cometido, pero algo sostuvo el pedazo de roca-

 **Martin** : ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Observando atrás, vio a Finn sosteniendo la roca con su brazo derecho y otro sostenía un pedazo de nervio de guardián que estaba anclado a la ciudadela (o lo que quedaba de ella) -

 **Jake** : ¡Aguanta Finn, vamos en camino! –Intentando ir por su hermano, es detenido por el brazo de Leo- ¡¿Qué pasa Leo?! ¡Debemos de ayudarlo!

 **Leo** : Jake… -Viendo al perro mágico, niega con la cabeza- Es momento de que Finn aprenda y esperar que su padre también lo haga.

 **Jake** : Pero…

 **Leo** : ¿Confías en mí?

 **Jake** : …

 **Leo** : Jake, ¿confías en mí?

 **Jake** : Lo hago. –Esforzándose a sí mismo para no ayudar a su hermano, Finn gritaba por el esfuerzo a su vez que su padre le exigía al criminal que metiera más fuerza en el portal-

-Entonces, paso-

-Del brazo de Finn, un gigantesco brazo vegetal se extendía clavándose en la base de la roca para sorpresas de todos, pero aun así no fue suficiente. El enorme brazo vegetal de Finn se desprendió de su cuerpo con lo que se fue junto a la roca y los criminales que salieron por el portal el cual se cerró-

-Cayendo al agua, Finn no tenía fuerzas, pero fue sacado por su hermano-

-Con su padre yéndose en el portal junto al resto de criminales, Finn estaba sentado en la orilla de la isla cristalina donde su hermano intentaba consolarlo. Haber perdido a su padre, descubrir que era un patán que se aprovechaba de todos sin importar lo que les pase u haber perdido su brazo, fue un golpe duro para él-

 **Leo** : Oye Finn…

 **Finn** : Leo… ¿son tan mal hijo?

 **Leo** : ¿A qué te refieres Finn? –Se sienta a su lado-

 **Finn** : Por todo esto. Yo sólo quería ver a mi padre e hice muchas cosas para conocerlo, pero parece que todo mi esfuerzo no sirvió ya que resulto que él era un ladrón.

 **Leo** : Finn, es cierto que has realizado muchas cosas para poder encontrarte con él. Pero no puedes esperar a que siempre seas bien recompensado por tus esfuerzos.

 **Finn** : Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tuve que tener un padre así?

 **Leo** : Finn, es cierto que el tener un hijo cambia a una persona, pero hay excepciones las cuales el cambio no les afecta, o es leve.

 **Finn** : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Leo** : Porque es algo que pase hace mucho tiempo. –Observando las ruinas de una cárcel, en su cabeza cambio a un prado donde estaba el parado y aquella niña la cual había adoptado en un intento de entender el mundo en el que estaba. Aunque la niña creció con educación y modales, creció distante a lo que era tener un padre- Y ahora como veo las cosa, lamento mucho lo que tuvo que pasar.

 **Finn** : Leo…

 **Leo** : No eres un mal hijo Finn, eres alguien excepcional que está creciendo y aprendiendo de las experiencias que lo han marcado. –Mira el muñón faltante de brazo- Si quieres, puedo hacerte crecer el brazo nuevamente

 **Finn** : Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme así, como un recordatorio de todo esto. –Con una sonrisa en rostro, Leo le da unas palmadas en la espalda-

 **Leo** : Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy impresionado del crecimiento que has tenido. Ya no eres el niño que luchaba por diversión. –Sonriendo levemente, un cálido sentimiento creció en el interior de Finn el cual abrazo a Leo-

-Eso estaba esperando, una parte oculta dentro de él esperaba recibir un cumplido de una figura la cual podía considerar como un padre. Joshua murió cuando Finn era muy joven, Billy lo veía como una figura a seguir por sus hazañas, pero pudo conseguir con Leo un afecto que nunca había conseguido-

 **Finn** : Gracias Leo.

 **Leo** : Es momento de que volvamos a casa. –Levantándose, pasan por el portal que había traído un tren de su mundo. Cruzando el portal, Leo fue el ultimo el cual chasqueo sus dedos y la ciudadela volvió a formarse-

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado una respuesta.

►Si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en Wattpad o amino, además, tengo un reinicio a una historia de DBS por si les interesa.

►Comenten qué les gusta y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.

 ** _20/04/19_**


	30. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32. De Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **6ta temporada de la serie**

 **Titulo** **«** Flores reales **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Tiempo sin actualizar, pero se va notando el cambio que hay cuando se narra la historia.**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaraci** **ó** **n o significado.**

► **/ /: Comentario m** **í** **o.**

► _ **Otro idioma.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, fecha u otro de importancia**

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Hora de aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Finn** : Leo… ¿soy tan mal hijo?

 **Leo** : ¿A qué te refieres Finn? –Se sienta a su lado-

 **Finn** : Por todo esto. Yo sólo quería ver a mi padre e hice muchas cosas para conocerlo, pero parece que todo mi esfuerzo no sirvió ya que resulto que él era un ladrón.

 **Leo** : Finn, es cierto que has realizado muchas cosas para poder encontrarte con él. Pero no puedes esperar a que siempre seas bien recompensado por tus esfuerzos.

 **Finn** : Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tuve que tener un padre así?

 **Leo** : Finn, es cierto que el tener un hijo cambia a una persona, pero hay excepciones las cuales el cambio no les afecta, o es leve.

 **Finn** : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Leo** : Porque es algo que pase hace mucho tiempo. –Observando las ruinas de una cárcel, en su cabeza cambio a un prado donde estaba el parado y aquella niña la cual había adoptado en un intento de entender el mundo en el que estaba. Aunque la niña creció con educación y modales, creció distante a lo que era tener un padre- Y ahora como veo las cosa, lamento mucho lo que tuvo que pasar.

 **Finn** : Leo…

 **Leo** : No eres un mal hijo Finn, eres alguien excepcional que está creciendo y aprendiendo de las experiencias que lo han marcado. –Mira el muñón faltante de brazo- Si quieres, puedo hacerte crecer el brazo nuevamente

 **Finn** : Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme así, como un recordatorio de todo esto. –Con una sonrisa en rostro, Leo le da unas palmadas en la espalda-

 **Leo** : Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy impresionado del crecimiento que has tenido. Ya no eres el niño que luchaba por diversión. –Sonriendo levemente, un cálido sentimiento creció en el interior de Finn el cual abrazo a Leo-

-Eso estaba esperando, una parte oculta dentro de él esperaba recibir un cumplido de una figura la cual podía considerar como un padre. Joshua murió cuando Finn era muy joven, Billy lo veía como una figura a seguir por sus hazañas, pero pudo conseguir con Leo un afecto que nunca había conseguido-

 **Finn** : Gracias Leo.

 **Leo** : Es momento de que volvamos a casa. –Levantándose, pasan por el portal que había traído un tren de su mundo. Cruzando el portal, Leo fue el ultimo el cual chasqueo sus dedos y la ciudadela volvió a formarse-

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

 **[** Renio planta **]**

-Dentro del árbol más grande que funcionaba como el castillo principal, Dicentra se encontraba frente a un espejo junto con varios papeles, plumas y demás cosas-

-Una pequeña esfera de ramas contenía múltiples luciérnagas la cuales funcionaban como la luz del cuarto, los muebles dentro eran de maderas de alta caridad con acabados naturales, el suelo estaba hecho de una alfombra de ceda con un piso solido de piedra pulida-

 **Dicentra** : Hola a todas las cabezas de los reinos… no. Hola a todas mis hermanas reales… no. Hola a todas las princesas de todos los reinos… no. –Tachando múltiples citas textuales de su cuaderno, deja la pluma en la mesa- No sé cómo empezar el saludo.

 **Mush** : Tal vez deberías ser un poco más natural. –Su asistente personal y amigo de confianza era una persona hongo el cual se destacaba por su tamaño grande (un poco más grande que ella), su colores azules oscuros y negro con un toque de plateado. Vistiendo un traje de mayordomo blanco con verde, estaba parado a un lado de ella-

 **Dicentra** : Más natural no puedo ser. –Señalándose a sí misma, ambos sueltan una leve risa por lo obvio- Pero, aún sigo sin tener algo en mente. Y la reunión es mañana, no puedo darme el lujo de fallarle a mi señora.

 **Mush** : No creo que eso pueda pasar, la dulce princesa es una magnifica persona bondadosa la cual perdonaría un error por su preciada súbdita. Y nuestro dios es alguien que toma los errores como oportunidades para avanzar.

 **Dicentra** : Puede que tengas razón, pero no debo de aprovecharme de la bondad que nos han entregado. –Suspirando, se levanta de su asiento para dar vueltas por el cuarto- Ocupo tu consejo, ¿cómo puedo empezar mi saludo?

 **Mush** : Simple, con un «hola» y diciendo tu nombre. A su vez, puedes seguir con que eres la enviada por nuestra señora.

 **Dicentra** : Suena más fácil de lo que es. –Da un largo suspiro-No quiero que nada malo pase.

 **Mush** : Creo que debes de empezar mejor con tu propia confianza, Dicentra. –Sin dirigirse a ella como reina, demostraba la gran confianza que habían tenido todo este tiempo- Podríamos empezar con familiarizar eso contigo.

 **Dicentra** : Pero, ¿cómo podría hacer eso?

 **Mush** : Tienes un reino con muchos súbditos los cuales estarían agradecidos con ayudarle a usted.

 **Dicentra** : Podría, pero no quiero molestarlos con mis problemas. De seguro ellos han de tener los propios y serían impensable hacer que carguen más.

 **Mush** : A veces, demuestras el mismo nivel de preocupación que demuestra nuestra señora con nosotros.

 **Dicentra** : Ay Mush, cómo crees que podría compararme con mi señora. –Se acerca a su balcón mientras era seguido por él- Yo apenas soy un charco de agua que anhela ser el basto océano que es ella.

* * *

 **[** Dulce reino, laboratorios **]**

 **Dp** : ¡Achu…! –Limpiándose su nariz con la manga de su bata de laboratorio, también limpio la pantalla que ensucio- ¿Me estaré enfermando?

 **Inferius** : Pues con tu bonito estilo de vida no lo dudaría. –Sentado encima de varios procesadores, estaba con una revista en mano- Que bueno que tengo todas mis vacunas.

 **Dp** : Ja, ja, ja. Que gracioso eres. –Con sarcasmo, se rasca levemente su nuca- Ahora me pica el cuello.

 **Inferius** : Creo que puedo ayudarle con eso. –Arrancando una hoja de la revista, la arroja a la cabeza de ella para que esta se transformara en un cono para perros- Listo, ya no te tienes que rascar.

 **Dp** : Ay, qué lindo de tu parte. –Avanzando a los procesadores, toma un destornillador mientras desenchufa una máquina- Oh Inferius…

 **Inferius** : Sí querida. –Guardando sus lentes que no tenía antes, vio el rostro de ella con una sonrisa que no mostraba nada bueno de parte de ella- Em… ¿qué pasa?

 **Dp** : Te veo muy apagado, tal vez te falta un poco de carga. –Se borró la sonrisa de su rostro-

 **Inferius** : No lo harías. –Tirando agua al suelo, apretó el destornillador- Caracoles. –Desde el exterior, una fuerte luz errática vino desde dentro y un grito electrónico de alguien-

 **Mush** : Bueno, creo que fue impulsivo de mi parte decir eso, pero, no deberías de preocuparte tanto. Estoy realmente seguro que todo saldrá excelente, es más, podría acompañarte como tu ayudante.

 **Dicentra** : Ya eres mi ayudante. –Con una sonrisa en rostro, él da una leve risa- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Mush, no sé qué haría sin ti.

 **Mush** : Lo harías todo bien como lo has hecho últimamente, pero no tendrías a alguien que te ayudara a quitarte el estres.

 **Dicentra** : Entonces, sigamos practicando hasta que podamos sorprender a todos.

 **Mush** : Como lo ordenes, mi reina.

 **…**

-La noche había pasado, y gracias a su antigua forma de vida sin sistema nervioso central, el sueño era sólo una actividad la cual no necesitaban-

-Dentro de un carruaje de madera tallada con el símbolo de su reino y con su bandera y la del dulce reino, este era tirado por 2 bestias cuadrúpedas envueltas en algas y troncos-

 **Dicentra** : Muy bien, el momento está por llegar. –Vistiendo un traje rosado claro con partes intensas, su cabellera estaba atacada mientras llevaba pequeñas flores que la decoraban- Espero que este vestido no sea demasiado casual o demasiado elegante.

 **Mush** : Y aquí vamos otra vez, ya te dije que no debes de preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien en la reunión. –Sentado delante de ella, observaban a la distancia el reino desayuno el cual estaba cercas de una zona desértica con muchas estructuras de antes de la guerra-

 **Dicentra** : Oye Mush, ¿crees que los obsequios que tenemos sean de sus agrados? Digo, no he tenido el gusto de conocer a ninguna a excepción de mi señora. –Cargando con canastas repletas de piedras preciosas y plantas exóticas, estas fueron dadas por su Leo y las otras fueron plantadas por ellas-

 **Mush** : Si nuestro dios tuvo que ver con los obsequios, es claro que a ellos les gustaran.

 **Dicentra** : Muy bien, sólo debo de recordar todo lo que practicamos toda la noche. –Sacando unas fichas de su pecho, tomo el cetro que se le fue dado- ¿Debería de mostrar el cetro de mi señor nos dio?

 **Mush** : Es un tesoro nacional, tendré que decirle que eso sólo usted podrá escogerlo.

 **Dicentra** : Podría ser una forma de expresarnos como un reino, pero estaría expuesto…

 **Mush** : Suena como si pensarás que las demás princesas pensaran hurtarlo.

 **Dicentra** : ¡¿Cómo podría pensar eso?!

 **Mush** : Ja, ja, ja… Tranquila, sólo quería ver tu reacción. –Ella de un suspiro a su vez que se acomoda unas hojas que se salieron de su lugar cuando se alteró- Pero, suponiendo que esa absurda probabilidad pasará, ¿qué harías?

 **Dicentra** : Lo posible para recuperarlo. Fue un obsequio sagrado que mi señor nos dio cuando él nos fundó como un reino.

 **Mush** : Ya veo, bueno. Parece ser que el tiempo es algo que ya se nos acabó, Dicentra. –El carruaje empezó a detenerse hasta que por fin se detuvo siendo que ya habían llegado a su objetivo- El momento es ahora.

 **Dicentra** : Ya no hay vuelta atrás. –Dándose unos leves golpes en sus mejillas, se armó de valor- Es momento de cumplir con las expectativas de mi señora.

-Bajando del carruaje, se toparon con la sorpresa de que ya había otros estacionados con sus respectivos caballos-

-El miedo corrió en su cuerpo al tener la idea de que pudo haber llegado tarde a la reunión siendo la primera falta, pero viendo el sol y sabiendo la hora por su procedencia de planta, supo que no había llegado tarde, ganándose el aliento que había perdido-

-Uno de sus «corceles» se soltó de sus riendas y se levantó en sus patas traseras. Siendo que ya tenía el tamaño y la apariencia de un búbalo, ahora parecía un minotauro de 5 metro de alto-

-Caminando detrás de ellos, sus pisadas dejaban una leve marca en la piedra-

-Ambos habían llegado a las puertas de donde sería la reunión, siendo protegida por 2 guardias de pan tostado. Al ver al poderoso monstruos detrás de Dicentra y Mush, no los notaron a ellos hasta que él aclaro su garganta-

 **Mush** : Hola, estimados guardianes del reino desayuno. Somos del reino planta, siendo ella la reina Dicentra y yo su consejero, Mush. –Con una mano en su pecho, da una leve reverencia.

 **GT** (Guardia tostada): Oh, sí. Habíamos recibido indicaciones que los dejáramos entrar. –Mirando al minotauro de planta, estaba por decir algo, pero el momento le fue arrebatado-

 **Dicentra** : Disculpen por hacer que viniera un guardián a escoltarnos, es una falta de educación dudar de la magnífica capacidad que poseen los guardianes del reino desayuno. Pero como es la primera vez que somos invitados a un evento de tal magnitud, pensamos que no pasaría nada si venía con nosotros.

 **GT** : Oh, descuide, no es su culpa después de todo. –Sintiéndose idolatrado por lo que le dijo una reina sobre su capacidad, el problema que pudo formarse desapareció- No es un inconveniente que haya traído a una escolta o a su consejero, pero creo que su guardián tendrá que esperar afuera por el hecho de que las demás princesas no cuentan con uno y tal vez eso pueda causar problemas.

 **Dicentra** : Ya veo, entonces esperaras aquí y resguardaras la reunión. –Inclinando su enorme cabeza, el minotauro florar empezó a caminar por todo el reino sin apartarse mucho de la puerta- Entonces, ¿podría dirigir el camino?

 **GT** : Con mucho gusto.

-Pasando por un pasillo de panqueques, entraron por una puerta doble que daba a la salida donde estaban todas las demás princesas esperando que la reunión diera comienzo-

 **Dicentra** : *Oh por mi dios… Me estoy poniendo nerviosa* -Controlándose un poco, se podía percibir en su caminar su nerviosismo- *Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… ¿Por qué me pongo aún más nerviosa? ¡Ayuda! * -Despidiendo a los guardias, toma su lugar un poco separado del resto-

 **Mush** : Deberías tranquilizarte, Dicentra. –Con sus manos cruzadas y sentado con elegancia, su gobernante intentaba mantenerse en un posición igual-

 **Dicentra** : Lo intento, pero creo que era más de lo que pensaba.

 **Mush** : Si cree no poder con ello, puedo decir que un asunto nos pide que regresemos, pero yo podría tomar su papel.

 **Dicentra** : Gracias, pero no. –Suspirando un poco, pone su mano en un vaso con agua- Sé que puedo con esto, de no haber sido así, mi señora nunca me hubiera dado un trabajo de este estilo.

 **Mush** : Entonces esperemos, no ha de faltar mucho para que todo comience. –Mientras se relajaba un poco, la reina planta no lo hacía-

-Pero esas emociones se fueron cuando apareció ella-

 **Marceline** : Oye, yo te conozco. –Acercándose, flota hasta que se sienta en la mesa de ella- Dicentra, ¿cierto?

 **Dicentra** : Oh, señorita Marceline. Es un gusto ver una cara conocida.

 **Marceline** : El gusto es mío, por cierto, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que nos vimos? –Sacude un mechón de su largo y negro cabello-

 **Dicentra** : Creo que varias semanas e inclusive meses, espero que usted haya podido disfrutar lo que buscaba.

 **Marceline** : Podríamos decir que sí, aunque nunca pude darte las gracias por ayudarme a recuperar a Hambo.

 **Dicentra** : Estaba para ayudar, era lo menos que podía hacer por la mejor amiga de mi señora. –Da una cálida sonrisa-

 **Marceline** : Por cierto, ¿dónde está Bonny? Ella no es de las que suelen faltar a este tipo de eventos. –La busca sutilmente con su mirada-

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora decidió que era un buen momento para que yo pudiera hacerme presente ante todos los reinos de Ooo. Una tarea la cual pienso cumplir.

 **Marceline** : Entonces, ¿no vendrá? –Un leve y sutil brillo vino de sus orejas, pero sólo uno pudo ver ese cambio-

 **Dicentra** : No, mi señora no vendrá. Además, siento que otro motivo por el cual ella pidió que yo viniera fue para poder realizar una tarea de suma responsabilidad, sabiduría y paciencia que exclusivamente podía hacerla.

 **Marceline** : *Tengo el presentimiento de que sé lo que está haciendo* -Subiendo sutilmente sus hombros como si no importara el tema, la reunión estaba por comenzar- Bueno, me retiro a mi lugar. Nos vemos, Dis.

 **Mush** : Em… ¿la conoce?

 **Dicentra** : Es la mejor amiga de mi señora. Hubo una vez en la que le ayude para recuperar algo de su posesión que le fue robado.

 **Mush** : Mmm…

 **Dicentra** : ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta con curiosidad-

 **Mush** : Puede que suene como una falta de respeto de mi parte, pero creo que me sentí extraño cuando ella estaba aquí.

 **Dicentra** : Bueno, la señorita Marceline es una vampiresa, por lo que tal vez pudiste sentirte extraño.

 **Mush** : No era exactamente eso. Puede que este especulando más de lo debido, pero creo que tal vez sea lo que el señor Inferius nos comentó cuando fue al reino dándonos el comunicado de nuestra señora.

 **Dicentra** : Pero, el señor Inferius dijo que tengamos cuidado con cierto tipo de señales que el cetro que nuestro señor nos dio. –Abriendo sutilmente su pecho, la gema en la punta estaba en un resplandor azulado- Espera…

 **Mush** : Lo supuse… parece ser que la señorita Marceline tiene que ver con la advertencia que nos dio el señor Inferius. –Se cruza de brazos-

 **Dicentra** : Pero, ella es la mejor amiga de nuestra señora, ¿por qué habría ella de tener este mal o ser parte de ello?

 **Mush** : No lo sé Dicentra, pero creo que ocupamos discutirlo mejor con el señor Inferius. –Tomando su lugar, una princesa estaba caminando al frente de todos hasta pararse en el auditorio-

 **PD** (Princesa Desayuno): Muchas gracias a todas las princesas y soberanas por venir el dio de hoy a mi reino donde tendremos nuestra reunión anual. Espero que el desayuno haya sido de su agrado y sin más podemos dar el comienzo.

* * *

 **[** Fuerte del árbol **]**

 **Leo** : Sabes, esto se parece a aquella vez en la que Marceline nos sacó de su casa. –Con sus pertenencias afuera, la casa había quedado completamente vacías en su interior porque uno de los hijos de Jake los habían sacado ya que había comprado la propiedad a Marceline-

 **Finn** : No me lo recuerdes Leo… Creo que esta vez será un poco más fácil encontrar una casa.

 **Jake** : Si, ahora todo será diferente. Nuestra casa será la más grande y mejor de todas. –Estirándose, toma a ambos y los coloca en su lomo- ¿Qué les parece si revivimos una vieja aventura?

 **Finn** : ¿Acaso tienes que preguntar? –Chocando sus puños, el trio de amigos sale al bosque dejando un muy mal sabor de boca a Kim Kil Whan-

 **…**

-Dejando a un lado a los posibles clientes, se encierra en un cuarto donde supuestamente le esperaba una llamada. Ahora, saco su celular con lo que llamo a un número en específico que era 1-1465-18-105, cosa que, al llamar, un circulo se abrió en el suelo con lo que una figura salió-

 **Inferius** : Parce que todo salió como esperábamos. –Con su traje especial de negocios, camino por la habitación vistiendo unos anteojos negros- Es reconfortante verlo.

 **KKW** : Hice mi parte, ahora es momento de que hagas la tuya. –Sacando un contrato, lo coloca en una mesa que había quedado-

 **Inferius** : Un hombre que va directo al grano…. Aburrido, pero entendible. –Sacando un sello real de su saco, presiona en el papel que queda un poco quemado por el sello volcanico-

 **KKW:** Ahora está casa le pertenece al reino de fuego. –Guarda el contrato en su maletín- Sigue el siguiente contrato.

 **Infeirus** : Si, hablando de que tu padre se vuelva alguien más serio…Creo que mejor lo deberías de ver por ti mismo. –Algo confundido, lo acerca a la ventana la cual extrañamente mostraba lo que estaban haciendo-

 **KKW** : ¿Cómo es qué? –Es callado-

 **Inferius** : Shhhh… Observa y luego me dices qué ves. –Tanto Finn y Jake, ambos hermanos estaban construyendo una casa de palos de madera mientras Leo despejaba el ambiente. En ello, una rama golpea sutilmente a Finn en la cara, siendo su hermano quien silbaba como si no supiera que él fue-

-Entonces, Finn le arroja pedazos de ramas de la casa con lo que está de demuele y entre risas, sigue aventándose palos hasta que muchas ramas caen encima de ambos enterrándolos cómicamente-

-Sacando sus cabezas, fue Leo quien había convertido un árbol en muchas ramas causando risas en ambos hermanos y una sutil de su parte-

 **KKW** : Veo a mi padre, mi tío y al señor Leo jugando con ramas cuando debieron estar trabajando. –Se seño se frunce un poco-

 **Inferius** : Olvidémonos de los negocios por ahora, y hablemos de ellos. –Sentándose en unas sillas que antes no estaban, Inferius aparece una libreta en sus manos- Dígame, joven Kim Kil Whan, ¿qué es lo que más deseas? –Sonriendo sutilmente, el perro-arcoíris sentía algo dentro de él-

 **KKW** : Qué mi padre madure, quiero tener un padre responsable que se percate de sus hijos. –Sin saber el motivo del por qué hablo, se sintió un poco mejor- Eso es lo que más deseo.

 **Inferius** : Entonces, quieres tener un padre que este contigo porque sólo lo viste como por unos pocos días. Quieres o querías que él te viera madurar y que te pudiera inculcar sus enseñanzas, que viera tus errores y te guiara en su mejoría, que te diga lo orgulloso que esta de ti.

 **KKW** : Yo… yo quiero eso.

 **Inferius** : Elemental, mi estimada atmósfera modificada coreana, buscas a un padre experimentado, a uno que tal vez haya tenido un poco lo que llevas en un año de vida.

 **KKW** : Así es.

 **Inferius** : Error. Tu padre es un aventurero de corazón el cual tuvo que estar junto a un joven humano con el que siempre tuvo que simpatizar y pensar un poco como él aun cuando la edad estaba tomando su camino. A lo que sabes, tus abuelos paternos murieron en una edad joven para Jake, y te puedo decir que tu abuelo no fue la mejor influencia para Jake.

 **KKW** : Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

 **Inferius** : Simple, tu padre nunca estuvo preparado para ser padre. Y cuando fue el momento, tomo una guía básica que no servía para nada. –Toma una taza de té que antes no estaba- En resumen, tu padre no sirve para criar, y tomo la mejor decisión que tenía al momento de dejarlos crecer y ver como se desenvolvían en este mundo.

 **KKW** : Pero yo quería que mi padre estuviera ahí con todos mis hermanos. –Saca de su maletín una imagen de él y toda su familia cuando aún eran jóvenes- Estoy contento con las cosas de mi yo actual, pero a veces quisiera haber sentido lo que hubiera sido que mi padre estuviera para mí.

 **Inferius** : Ese sentimiento es comprensible y podría decirte que yo mismo me hago ese cuestionamiento a veces. –Dejando la taza, aparece un orbe enfrente de él- Y porque tú puedes tener esa opción, te doy una oportunidad.

 **KKW** : ¿De qué oportunidad hablamos?

 **Inferius** : Poder tener una vida junto a tu padre. –El orbe brilla sutilmente- Puedes tomarlo y tu vida empezará desde 0, tu padre estará para ti y tendrás una vida más lenta en tu niñez.

 **KKW** : ¿Acaso eso es posible?

 **Inferius** : Esa palabra no tiene valor en este loco mundo. –Deja el orbe en sus manos- Si aceptas, ponlo en tu pecho. De no ser así, desaparecerá. -Se acerca a la puerta- Una persona es difícil que cambio, y uno debe de estar consciente de ello. Céntrate en tu hoy y en el mañana, pues el pasado está atrás donde será únicamente un recordatorio de lo que te impulsa a seguir.

-Saliendo de la habitación, abre otra puerta donde entra a un cuarto rocoso lleno de fuego y lava-

-Sentado en un escritorio, estaba sentada y plácidamente dormida una de las pocas reinas de Ooo. En silencio, se sienta a un lado de ella–

 **Inferius** : Oh… sería una lástima que alguien te levantara. –En la mesa, había una carta que ya había visto antes- Parece que cierta jovencita se le olvido cierto evento. Bueno, a muchos no les gusta esas juntas. –Cargándola, la acomoda en su cama- Mi parte está hecha, ahora te pertenece la casa de Finn. –Deja el contrato de propiedad en la mesa sin que este se queme- El plan inicia ahora.

* * *

 **[** Reino desayuno, auditorio **]**

-Después de haber escuchado muchas de las propuestas de los demás reinos, el corazón vegetal de Dicentra se aceleraba porque el momento estaba por llegar-

 **PD** : Bueno, antes de que concluyamos esta junta, hemos tenido la oportunidad de que una gobernante se quiera unir a nuestro congreso. Con ustedes, la reina Dicentra del reino planta.

-Era el momento en el que toda su práctica diera frutos, no podía verse fallando a su señora y opacar todo lo que hizo su señor/dios, debía ser fuerte y sacar su reino adelante-

-Con una leve palmada de su leal amigo y consejero, Dicentra camina al frente del auditorio con un aire de realeza mientras saca aquel cetro que era el tesoro nacional de su reino-

 **Dicentra** : Mucho gusto y agradezco el tiempo que me están dando. Mi nombre es Dicentra y soy la actual gobernante del próspero y resiente reino planta el cual se encuentra

-Varios murmullos se escucharon por parte del resto de princesas, cosa que la altero un poco-

 **Dicentra** : Mi reino se encuentra entre el dulce reino y el reino de las praderas. –Aun con varias dudas de las demás gobernantes, prosiguió a explicar- El origen de mi reino viene de no hace muchos meses. Un día, mientras mi señor estaba caminando por un páramo donde había unas cuantas plantas, él nos dios su gracia y poder convirtiéndonos de simples plantas a individuos más complejos. Nos dio protección y me concedió la fuerza para poder avanzar y crear mi propio reino.

 **PD** : ¿Tú señor? ¿Acaso se refiere al dios Grob Gob Glob Grod?

 **Dicentra** : No, mi señor es Leo. –Ese nombre ya era conocido por todas las princesas-

 **PD** : ¿Te refieres al poderoso mago que no sólo devasto el potencial de los reinos en la competencia mágico, sino el mismo Leo que es pareja de la Dulce princesa?

 **Dicentra** : Así es. Con la ayuda de mi señora, pudimos avanzar poco a poco mientras ambos reinos nos ayudábamos. Y aunque ella no aceptaba mi solicitud para ser un estado vasallo, ella me impulso a convertirme en un reino conocido en esta reunión.

 **PD** : La dulce princesa dijo eso… -Mira al resto de princesas que una gran mayoría se veía inseguras- Bueno, eso suena un poco raro.

 **Dicentra** : Para nada lo es, vine aquí para poder decir abiertamente los lazos amistosos que hemos hechos y pedirle a cada una de ustedes que me reconozcan como un nuevo reino el cual velara por un futuro prometedor donde podamos coexistir.

 **PD** : Bueno, para que todos los demás reinos te acepten como gobernante de un reino, deben de enviar representantes a tu reino. Y si todo sale bien, serás nombrada y podrás ser llamada para las próximas reuniones.

 **Dicentra** : Entonces esperare con los brazos abiertos a cada uno de sus enviados y les mostrare mi reino. –Con brazo en pecho, se inclina ante todas- Espero algún día ser parte de todas ustedes, gobernantes. -Varios murmullos con lo que veían que ella era muy diferente a la princesa manipuladora o muy buena mintiendo- Es todo lo que tengo que decir, gracias por la atención que me dieron.

-Caminando a su lugar, la reunión no duro más de 5 minutos con algunos puntos extras con lo que todas las soberanas salieron por la puerta principal y se dirigieron a sus respectivos carruajes siendo Dicentra la última-

 **Mush** : Nada mal Dicentra, al parecer pudiste con la situación. –Da unas palmadas de animo a su reina y amiga- Te dije que siempre ibas a poder.

 **Dicentra** : En verdad estaba muy nerviosa, no creí en verdad que podría. Tengo que contarle a mi señora sobre eso. –Con ánimos, el guardia los escoltaba desde atrás, observando por todos lados- Ahora debo de preparar mi reino para la llegada todos.

 **Mush** : Yo creo que no será necesario.

 **Dicentra** : ¿Por qué?

 **Mush** : Tal vez deben de conocer nuestro reino y ver como es en realidad. Si hablas sobre ellos a todos los ciudadanos sobre la llegada de ellos, mostraran una faceta la cual no será la verdadera.

 **Dicentra** : Creo que tienes razón, pero aun así tengo que decirles a los guardias sobre ello.

 **Mush** : Nunca dije que no tenías que decir nada. –Antes de que entraran al carruaje, una chica se acercó a ellos flotando- Oh, pero si es la reina Marceline, un gusto verla nuevamente.

 **Marceline** : Em, sí, hola.

 **Dicentra** : ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señorita Marceline?

 **Marceline** : Bueno, sobre eso… Quería decirte que tienes mi apoyo para que tu reino sea identificado como uno.

 **Dicentra** : ¿En verdad? Eso regocija mi corazón.

 **Marceline** : Y ya sabes, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre varios temas. Como una plática entre chicas. –Ganándose una aprobación, una parte de Mush le decía que esto era malo- ¿Qué me dices, Dicentra?

 **Dicentra** : Estaría más que encanada que pasar tiempo con usted, ¿cuándo desea que sea nuestra salida y poder hablar?

 **Marceline** : Podría ser mañana, si es que no tienes algún inconveniente.

 **Dicentra** : Para nada, estaré esperando con ansias su llegada. –Despidiéndose, ellos se suben por fin al carruaje- Es realmente un buen día, he tenido muchas cosas buenas.

 **Mush** : Y que lo creo… Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?

 **Dicentra** : Quisiera ir al dulce reino para poder hablar con mi señora sobre lo que paso hoy. –Asintiendo, indica a los corceles que se dirijan al reino de dulce- Hoy fue un buen día. –Hundiéndose en su mente, Mush meditaba lo que pasaba-

 **Mush** : *Y podré hablar con el señor Inferius, parece ser que tenía razón cuando comento lo de aquel sentimiento*

* * *

 **[** Dulce reino, noche del mismo día **]**

-En un comedor, estaban los héroes de Ooo, la gobernante del lugar y su pareja sentados mientras tenían una cena como amigos-

 **Dp** : Entonces les quitaron su casa, eso sí que es algo malo.

 **Finn** : Intentamos construir una, pero por alguna extraña razón terminaba por derrumbarse. –Aun con algunas ramas entre su gorro, da otro bocado a su comida-

 **Leo** : Podría ser que era por las peleas de manera que teníamos constantemente.

 **Jake** : Hehehe, pero pudimos pasar el rato. –Terminado su platillo, se estira un poco- Gracias por darnos una habitación por ahora princesa, luego buscaremos dónde vivir.

 **Dp** : Para nada chicos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todas las cosas que han hecho. Por cierto, Finn, ya estoy terminando tu prótesis, puedes ir a mi laboratorio mañana para poder instalarla.

 **Finn** : Gracias princesa. –Da un largo bostezo- Creo que es hora de dormir, gracias por la comida, yo me retiro a dormir.

 **Jake** : Ya somos 2. –Acomodando sus sillas, Finn es el primero en salir- Ahora pueden ser tortolos. –Un poco colorada, Jake se va riendo por la situación-

 **Dp** : Ay Jake. –Riendo por lo dicho, observo al joven de pelo blanco y azul- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Leo?

 **Leo** : Construir una casa es más difícil si no puedes hacerla aparecer.

 **Dp** : Claro, no por nada es un proyecto de largo plazo.

 **Leo** : Entonces tendremos que ir a buscar una casa nueva mañana, aunque ellos pueden tener una idea sobre el lugar que podrías tomar.

 **Dp** : En serio, ¿sabes dónde?

 **Leo** : En un risco, para ser exacto, la misma casa donde vivía antes la princesa flama. Estaremos todo el día de mañana juntando elementos para construirla mejor.

 **Dp** : De hecho, quería hacerte un comentario sobre eso. –Un poco nerviosa, Leo ladea la cabeza-

 **Leo** : Por favor dilo.

 **Dp** : Pues… ya que no tienes una casa ahora… -Su sonrojo era más grande cada vez que seguía- Pensaba que tal vez quisieras tu vivir con… -El vapor de su rostro y su sonrojo ahora era mayores-

 **Leo** : ¿Tienes fiebre? –Poniendo su frente contra la de ella, ese gesto la hubiera alterado todavía más en el pasado, pero ahora se sentía más cómoda-

 **Dp** : No Leo, pero gracias. –Alejándose un poco, ella da un largo suspiro con lo que se arma de valor-Decía si tu quisieras vivir en el dulce reino. Para ser más exactos, conmigo. –Lo dijo-

 **Leo** : Sabes, creo que sería una buena idea.

 **Dp** : Yo sé que tal vez fue algo rápido, pero… Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

 **Leo** : Que, si me gustaría vivir contigo, así podré estar más tiempo contigo y no tendré que preocupar a Finn y Jake porque no esté en la casa. –Un alivio recorrió su cuerpo-

 **Dp** : Es realmente bueno escuchar eso Leo. –Levantándose, abraza por detrás al neo-sapien quien acepto el gesto- Me alegro mucho. –En ese momento, una figura entra al salón-

 **Mentita** : Princesa, disculpe interrumpirla, pero la reina Dicentra está atravesando la frontera y se dirige al castillo, ella espera una audiencia con usted.

 **Dp** : Iré de inmediato, pásala al salón de juntas. –Asintiendo, se retira dejándolos solos otra vez- Tengo que ir, vuelvo después.

 **Leo** : Te puedo esperar despierto en tu cuarto. –Vuelve la idea a su cabeza de que ahora podrá compartir una cama con su amado-

 **Dp** : Gracias por el gesto. –Dándole un rápido beso, se retira en dirección a la sala de junta-

 **Inferius** : ¿Qué paso Gran C? No sabía que ya entrabas a esos escalones. –Aparece recargado en una silla-

 **Leo** : Las cosas pasan, Inferius. Es momento de que no dude y me adentre a lo que no estoy acostumbrado de hacer.

 **Inferius** : Creces tan rápido. –Se limpia una pequeña gota de su ojo- Por cierto, venía a hacerte un comentario muy tentador.

 **Leo** : Habla.

 **Inferius** : Es una idea revolucionaria y altamente calificada la cual unirá más los lazos de tus amigos. –Saca un esquema de su manda- Completamente funcional, sólo necesito tu aprobación.

 **Leo** : ¿Podrías decir qué es?

 **Inferius** : Es una sorpresa para bien. Además, no quiero spoilear al lector.

 **Leo** : Entonces hazlo, yo iré a recoger las cosas y acomodarlas en el cuarto de Bonnibel.

 **Inferius** : Nada más con precaución Gran C. –Desaparece del lugar a lo que él se va caminando a su nuevo cuarto-

* * *

 **[** Colinas cercanas al bosque negro **]**

-En la punta más alta de una colina la cual daba de frente a varios montículos, se encontraba una mujer mágica. Su gabardina marrón se mueve sutilmente con el frío viento de la noche-

-El brillo de la luna completa iluminaba el lugar con lo que tira una prenda al suelo y esta empieza a levitar. Envolviéndose en una electricidad azul brillante, se extendió por gran parte del bosque envolviendo a una figura que se levantó entre la tierra-

-Con su colosal tamaño, su cuerpo estaba formado por plantas, rocas y portaba un gran bastón-

 **Maja** : ¡Levántate Darren y escúchame! –Con brazos extendido, aquella bruja se gana la atención del antiguo gigante-

 **Darren** : ¿Por qué me despertaste de mi sueño? –Con su gruesa voz, el eco llegaba a la distancia-

 **Maja** : Ocupo tu poder para realizar un trabajo. Si me ayudas, podrás alimentarte de los inocentes.

 **Darren** : ¿Qué lugar quieres destruir?

 **Maja** : El dulce reino, si destruimos a la principal amenaza de Ooo, el resto del continente será pan comido.

 **Darren** : Si los conviertes en sal para que pueda suavizar millones de carnes, prometo ayudarte y traer la destrucción que tanto anhelas. –Aceptando, la mirada del gigante arborícola observa otro punto- ¿Tienes a alguien más ayudándote?

 **Maja** : No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

 **Darren** : Su poder es único. –Caminando por los bosques, una figura doblegaba los arboles hasta arrancarlos del suelo. Irradiando un aura color ámbar, su cuerpo traslucido iluminaba el lugar donde caminaba-

 **Bellator** : Un trato algo básico e insignificante. –Levitando, la presión que ejercía con su mera presencia era suficiente para hacerlos retroceder- Pero, ¿qué tal si les propongo un mejor trato?

 **Maja** : Habla.

 **Darren** : Cuida tu lenguaje, él no es algo que puedas manejar.

 **Bellator** : Escucha al árbol, es mejor mantener la educación. –De su sombra, una figura ascendió envuelta en una túnica verde oliva, su cuerpo Expedia un olor putrefacto mientras sus huesudas manos estaban juntas- Oh él hará el resto.

 **Maja** : *El Lich…* ¿De qué trato hablamos? –Extiende su mano a lo que el Lich se arrodilla-

 **Bellator** : Póstrate ante mí y sírveme, de ser así, te garantizo todo un universo el cual puedas hacer todo lo que quieras. –Ahora mira a Darren- Ofréceme tu fuerza y te alimentare con lo que desees el tiempo que desees.

 **Darren** : ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que tendremos nuestra parte del trato?

 **Bellator** : Porque estoy hablando con seres como ustedes, saben en el fondo que puedo someterlos. Así qué, ¿aceptan? –Viendo las posibilidades y el hecho que no podían negarse, ambos aceptan- Perfecto, les daré indicaciones después, por ahora, aléjense del dulce reino. Pronto será el momento. –Chasqueado los dedos, el gigante y la maga se llenaron de un vasto poder que nunca habían sentido-

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado una respuesta.

►Si tienen un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les gusta o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.

25/05/19


	31. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33. De Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **6ta temporada de la serie**

 **Título** **«** Bienvenida a bordo **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Agradezco a quienes la siguen todavía.**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaraci** **ó** **n o significado.**

► **/ /: Comentario m** **í** **o.**

► _ **Otro idioma.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, fecha u otro de importancia**

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Hora de aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Darren** : Si los conviertes en sal para que pueda suavizar millones de carnes, prometo ayudarte y traer la destrucción que tanto anhelas. –Aceptando, la mirada del gigante arborícola observa otro punto- ¿Tienes a alguien más ayudándote?

 **Maja** : No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

 **Darren** : Su poder es único. –Caminando por los bosques, una figura doblegaba los arboles hasta arrancarlos del suelo. Irradiando un aura color ámbar, su cuerpo traslucido iluminaba el lugar donde caminaba-

 **Bellator** : Un trato algo básico e insignificante. –Levitando, la presión que ejercía con su mera presencia era suficiente para hacerlos retroceder- Pero, ¿qué tal si les propongo un mejor trato?

 **Maja** : Habla.

 **Darren** : Cuida tu lenguaje, él no es algo que puedas manejar.

 **Bellator** : Escucha al árbol, es mejor mantener la educación. –De su sombra, una figura ascendió envuelta en una túnica verde oliva, su cuerpo Expedía un olor putrefacto mientras sus huesudas manos estaban juntas- Oh él hará el resto.

 **Maja** : *El Lich…* ¿De qué trato hablamos? –Extiende su mano a lo que el Lich se arrodilla-

 **Bellator** : Póstrate ante mí y sírveme, de ser así, te garantizo todo un universo el cual puedas hacer todo lo que quieras. –Ahora mira a Darren- Ofréceme tu fuerza y te alimentare con lo que desees el tiempo que desees.

 **Darren** : ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que tendremos nuestra parte del trato?

 **Bellator** : Porque estoy hablando con seres como ustedes, saben en el fondo que puedo someterlos. Así qué, ¿aceptan? –Viendo las posibilidades y el hecho que no podían negarse, ambos aceptan- Perfecto, les daré indicaciones después, por ahora, aléjense del dulce reino. Pronto será el momento. –Chasqueado los dedos, el gigante y la maga se llenaron de un vasto poder que nunca habían sentido-

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

 **[** Dulce reino, cuarto de juntas **]**

-Adentrándose al cuarto de juntas, se encontraba Dicentra sentada mientras su asistente personal estaba de pie a su lado. Al verla entrar, ambos se arrodillan ante su presencia-

 **Dp** : Por favor, pónganse de pie.

 **Dicentra** : Muchas gracias por aceptar mi audiencia a tales horas de la noche, en verdad es muy generosa.

 **Dp** : Para nada, es lo menos que podía hacer. Así que, ¿qué tal estuvo? –Tomando asiento, ambas gobernantes empiezan a hablar-

 **Dicentra** : Fue algo tediosos al principio por mis nervios que parecían que estaban tomando mi control, pero con mi dedicación y ayuda de mi consejero Mush, pudimos cumplir con la tarea de hacernos presentes ante todos los demás reinos.

 **Dp** : En verdad estoy muy contenta de que todo haya salido bien, sabía que podrías con ello, me siento muy orgullosa. –Con sus palabras emotivas, la devoción de la reina planta aumentaba- Entonces, ¿no pasó nada malo?

 **Dicentra** : Bueno, no quisiera decir que paso algo malo como tal, pero si note cierto comportamiento en los demás reinos cuando me presente y les hable sobre usted.

 **Dp** : ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de comportamiento hablamos? –Con una actitud calmada, la seriedad crecía dentro de ella-

 **Dicentra** : Pues… rostros de duda se manifestaron cuando conté sobre su generosidad ante mi reino y cierto miedo creció cuando hablé sobre mi señor Leo.

 **Dp** : Miedo y duda… ¿Algo más?

 **Dicentra** : Enviaran a sus representaste a mi reino para poder calificarlo y que ellos puedan aceptarlo como uno y pueda ser parte del consejo de reinos de Ooo.

 **Dp** : Ya veo. Bueno, creo que, si dejamos todos esos puntos malos, fue un día realmente bueno. Y, aunque suene algo grosero, si no hay nada más que hablar, quisiera descansar. Hay muchas labores que realizar mañana temprano.

 **Dicentra** : ¡Oh! Mil disculpas, mi señora. A veces olvido que usted también tiene sus cargas. Por favor descanse y gracias por su tiempo de su valioso sueño.

 **Dp** : Para nada, eres alguien realmente importante. –Levantándose, la reina planta se inclina con lo que sale de la habitación, no sin antes Mush se detuviera-

 **Mush** : Mi señora, necesito hablar con el señor Inferios. Parece que sus advertencias fueron ciertas. –El semblante de ella se puso serio- Y fue visto con la reina Marceline.

 **Dp** : Marceline… llevo tiempo sin verla. –Deja eso de lado- De acuerdo, yo le hablare a Inferius para que hable contigo, has hecho un gran trabajo.

 **Mush** : Lo que sea para proteger a mi reino y a mis señores. –Inclinándose, se aleja dejándola sola, pero no duro mucho-

 **Inferius** : Hablarme para qué. –Dando un leve brinco por el repentino susto, él traía consigo un emparedado que saco de la cocina- Deberías cambiar la barra de pan dulce por uno de trigo, es más sano, pero prefiero el de papa.

 **Dp** : Inferius, se confirmó la sospecha. –No tan sorprendido, deja el sándwich en la mesa-

 **Inferius** : Yo les dije y siempre te lo he dicho, pero ahora por fin las cosas han tomado este curso. –Con los brazos en su espalda, observa la oscuridad de la noche por una ventana- Creo que… no, es momento de iniciar el plan.

 **Dp** : ¿Cuál plan?

 **Inferius** : Eso, mi princesa, es algo que pronto lo verás. Podrás tener dudas de mis acciones, pero no puedes dudar de mis resultados. Si todo sale bien, podremos hacerles frente.

 **Dp** : Okey… sigo sin entender. –Confundida, lo unció que podía hacer era confiar en él- Si las cosas son así, ya me iré a dormir.

 **Inferius** : ¿Por qué la prisa princesa? ¿No se suponía que eres un búho y que te sentías mejor trabajando en horas diurnas? –Deteniéndose en su camino a la puerta, dio en el clavo- ¿Oh será que estas anhelando poder dormir en los brazos omnipotentes de Gran C?

 **Dp** : No… ¿cómo crees? –Con un leve sonrojo, ladea la mirada a un lado-

 **Inferius** : Eres un simple libro frente a un lector, es claro que puedo ver lo que piensas. Recuerda princesa, estoy en tu cabeza. –Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se convierte en humo que se adentra en la cabeza de ella- Y esto es mío. –Sacando un brazo de su oído, toma su comida-

-Caminando a su cuarto, entro en por la puerta y ahí estaba. Se encontraba acomodando las cosas de la habitación y colocando sus pocas cosas en una caja-

 **Leo** : Hola Bonnibel, ¿qué tanto te hablo Dicentra? –Volteando a verla, ella se sienta en su cama-

 **Dp** : Que le fue de maravilla, aunque tendrá visita de los demás reinos para poder ver si es aceptada.

 **Leo** : ¿No debería de serlo ya? Digo, su reino es más próspero y fuerte que gran parte de los demás reinos.

 **Dp** : Puede que sea así, pero así son las reglas. –Soltando su amarrado cabello, tira la liga y acomoda su corona en un mueble cercano a su cama- Aunque no vean lo bueno, suelen ser algo cerradas.

 **Leo** : Entonces, ¿está mal que lo hagan?

 **Dp** : No mucho, pero a veces deben de ver que un potencial reino que quiere ser amigo suyo es algo bueno. Aunque no es malo que tengan que revisarlo, yo suelo hacer eso con muchos reinos.

 **Leo** : ¿Espías a los demás reinos?

 **Dp** : No lo llamaría así, sólo quiero evitar cualquier incidente bélico que pueda afectar a mi reino y a Ooo en general. –Suspirando, se acomoda en su cama- Y muchos reinos no están de acuerdo con eso.

 **Leo** : ¿Estarías de acuerdo que los demás reinos hagan lo mismo contigo?

 **Dp** : Bueno, ese es una buena pregunta, pero no me molestaría hasta cierto punto. –Con un control que saco de su mueble, aprieta un botón con lo que varias pantallas bajan del techo mostrando múltiples reinos- Sólo los observo desde lejos.

 **Leo** : Ya veo. –Ahora él se sienta en la cama- Entonces, ¿por qué tratas con tanto peso en tus hombros? ¿No sería más fácil que todo fuera más fácil?

 **Dp** : Sería realmente tentador, pero no hay manera de que los demás reinos acepten eso. –En unos de las pantallas, había varios individuos hablando sobre el dulce reino y sucesivamente fue esparciéndose por varias pantallas-

 **Leo** : Los demás reinos no se sienten muy cómodos contigo, aun pese a que eres un reino realmente antiguo. Tus conocimientos de mandar son refinados y cambiados con el tiempo y esos deberían de ser aceptados, ¿no?

 **Dp** : Exacto, pero no entienden que busco cuidar a toda Ooo… Sólo quiero ayudar para que todos vivamos en paz.

 **Leo** : Anhelas ayudar… entonces, ¿qué propondrías como primera regla si todos aceptaran tu ayuda?

 **Dp** : Bueno, una de ellas sería el limitar los recursos para que las generaciones futuras puedan tener algo. –Sintiendo el cansancio en sus ojos, se acomoda mejor en su cama- Pero, aunque habría muchas más, otra sería… -Cae dormida-

 **Leo** : Limitar los recursos… -Viéndola dormir, mueve un mecho de su rosado cabello a un lado, observando ese rostro descansar- Entonces se hará. –Chasqueando, una ola de poder se expande por toda Ooo, siendo el foco del origen el mismo dulce reino- Tu sueño se hará, Bonnibel. –Cerrando sus ojos para adentrarse en su trabajo, una figura observaba-

 **Inferius** : Esto se pondrá feo…

* * *

 **[** Reino de fuego, día siguiente **]**

-En el cuarto personal de la soberana del reino, estaba Phoebe organizando muchos papeleos en su escritorio, una enorme fila de leyes, construcciones y eventos que estaban golpeando su capacidad mental-

-Con una expresión aburrida y como si fuese una máquina, los revisaba sutilmente para ponerlos a un lado las que parecerían importantes y las que son de menos importancia-

 **Pf** : ¿Dónde habré dejado ese sello? –Abriendo los cajones, el sello con el que ponía su marca no aparecía- Tal vez lo puse en el trono o en otro pantalón.

-Levantándose, llevaba unos pocos días donde su mejor amigo no se había presentado. Aunque ella tenía el presentimiento de que los problemas no fueran algo que él no pudiera resolver, se preocupaba mucho por él-

-Viendo un cuadro fotográfico extenso donde estaban ellos en múltiples poses. La primera estaba recargándose entre sí, ella con una sonrisa de confianza y el con su colmilluda dentadura-

-La segunda estaba él flotando de espada encima de ella con una rama que tenía una salchicha que estaba cocinándose mientras ella estaba cruzada de brazos-

-La tercera era ella con un disfraz siendo una calabaza en su cabeza que gracias a su ígneo cabello estaba en llamas. A su vez, él estaba con un traje de mayordomo-

-Desde que había aparecido en su vida, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Estando en momentos donde se sentía emocionalmente inestable, él era el primero en acudir y resolver sus dudas; cuando estaba débil, estaba él ahí para ayudarla a ponerse de pie; cuando se sintió traicionada por quien fue su primer amor y símbolo de que ella no es una fuerza de destrucción, él estaba ahí para hacerle compañía -

-Puede que ella lo considerara extraño, raro en su forma de hacer las cosas, confiado, que siempre bromee o que juegue con las cosas para un beneficio. Pero era sincero, apoya siempre que puede y ella siente que la protege de cualquier cosa-

-Más que un mejor amigo, él había ocupado un lugar en su corazón donde debería de estar su familia. Un verdadero hermano mayor que ella siempre anhelo. Alguien que le dijera lo orgullo que esta de ella y que adora su compañía-

-Dejando de ver las fotografías, su semblante cambio a uno más amigable, inclusive, lo acompaño en leve silbido alegre que la acompaño hasta que llego a su trono-

-Parecía ser un nuevo día comprometedor en su reino, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho-

-El vivo color de la roca volcánica que una vez pinto toda la sala de trono, las fuentes de lava y el calor ambiental extremo estaban apagados en su mayoría. Un color opaco, las fuentes secas y la temperatura ambiente más baja de lo normal era el panorama visto-

-Pero eso no era lo peor-

-Su preciada gente estaba ahora pidiendo ayuda, sus cuerpos de fuego y roca volcánica estaban por apagarse. Los guardias que servían para resguardar y controlar a la población estaban en sus filas pidiendo ayuda a la soberana a quien debían de proteger-

 **Pf** : ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! –Viendo a su gente, las circunstancias actuales eran claramente criticas- ¿Qué les paso?

 **Ciudadano** : ¡Reina flama, mi calor está acabándose! –Un pequeño ser que era parecido a una bola de fuego anaranjada tenía el tamaño de una naranja y su color era un verde opaco-

 **Ciudadano** : ¡Ayúdenos, no creo poder seguir otra hora más! –Una persona parecida a una roca estaba casi en su totalidad de un color obsidiana-

 **Ciudadana** : ¡Mi reina, estoy por apagarme! –Una mísera flama estaba coronándolo, si esta se apagaba, no sobreviviría-

 **Pf** : ¡A todos quienes están aquí, mantengan la calma y el silencio! –Calmándose un poco, toma lugar en su trono- Hay un problema en el reino, y es mi responsabilidad hacerme cargo de ella. Así que esperen y yo les traeré de vuelta el calor y el fuego que está en nuestro reino.

-Unos cuantos murmullos de duda y otros de desesperación se fueron apagando cuando la gente de fuego acepto la palabra de su reina-

-Asintiendo, se adentra a su habitación con lo que, al cerrarla, se deja caer en su puerta por el problema-

 **Pf** : Esto es malo… -Adentrándose a un camino el cual nunca pensó que pasaría, toma un teléfono con capacidades térmicas altas para pedir ayuda-

-En su lista, las personas eran pocas por la poca confianza que les tenía, por no convivir mucho o simplemente por su trabajo constante-

-Marcando varias veces, el número de quienes tenían o no contestaban, o simplemente estaban ocupados y no podían hacer mucho por ella. En su pequeña frustración, tira su celular al escritorio con lo que la montaña de papeles cae encima de ella-

 **Pf** : Genial, otro problema más que resolver. –Levantando los papeles para ordenarlos luego, un rollo estaba al lado de su extraviado sello. Tomándolo, era un título de propiedad y estaba el nombre de Inferius- ¡Eso es!

-Concentrándose, dentro de su mente estaba ella en un espacio blanco (cosa que pudo manipular mejor en sus sueños por ayuda de él) mientras llamaba a Inferius, pero sólo el eco en su propiamente le hizo compañía-

 **Pf** : No está… que extraño. Llevo rato sin verlo, tal vez debería ir a buscarlo. –Con esa idea en mente, sacudió su cabeza para negarla- No ahora Phoebe, primero debes de ayudar a tu gente. Pero… ¿quién me puede ayudar?

* * *

 **[** Reino de las praderas, exterior de la casa del árbol **]**

-Vistiendo túnicas blancas y flores adornando sus cabezas, ambos hermanos estaban con lo que sería un rito de despedida a un gran amigo. Todo es mientras eran observados por Leo quien estaba sentado en forma india-

 **Jake** : Gracias por acompañarme chicos, me siento mejor al saber que hicimos esto para recordar a Prismo.

 **Finn** : Para nada viejo, era lo menos que podíamos hacer. –Ya con su prótesis remplazando a su antiguo brazo, observa el centro ceremonial que eran muchas velas, flores y un tarro de vidrio que contenía un único pepinillo-

 **Leo** : Perdiste a un buen amigo Jake, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera para hacerte aliviar su recuerdo?

 **Jake** : Bueno, sería genial que volviera, pero eso estaría fuera de tus limitaciones. –Levantándose, va con pesar a lo que sería su nueva casa improvisada cerca- De nuevo muchas gracias por acompañarme.

 **Finn** : Caray, es realmente triste ver a Jake en ese estado… en verdad siento que fue mi culpa.

 **Leo** : Los factores se alinearon para dar ese resultado. –Ambos se sientan cercas de un tronco cortado- Pero tú también saliste afectado. –Señala su brazo mecánico-

 **Finn** : Puede ser cierto, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que fui yo quien ínsito a Prismo a realizar tal cosa.

 **Leo** : Creo que no es así exactamente.

 **Finn** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Leo** : Prismo les dio instrucciones de qué podían hacer para que pudieran ser llevados a la ciudadela. Por lo tanto, él nunca explico lo que debieron de hacer para ser llevados.

 **Finn** : ¿Estás diciendo que algo paso?

 **Leo** : Es una idea, pero necesitaras comprobarla antes. –Levantándose, una fisura en el espacio se abre con lo que muestra el cuarto destruido de Prismo- ¿Quieres investigar?

 **Finn** : Lo haré, si eso ayuda a que Jake esté bien. –Cruzando la fisura, esta se cierra cuando la pasan- Muy bien Leo, tú investiga por ahí y yo por acá.

-Separándose, el cuarto presento unos niveles subterráneos y abstractos donde el joven aventurero se adentró mientras Leo se quedó en la sala principal donde con un movimiento de manos, una figura rosada empezó a formarse-

 **Prismo** : Esperan, ¿qué? –Mira a todos lados- ¿Estoy vivo?

 **Leo** : Parcialmente. –Su comentario tomo la atención del ser concede deseos- Fuiste destruido, la pregunta que haré es, ¿por quién?

 **Prismo** : No… no recuerdo exactamente que paso. Es como si algo me estuviera impidiendo eso.

 **Leo** : El Lich ya no está en tu cuarto, ¿no habrá sido él?

 **Prismo** : No lo creo, mi poder y el de él es abismalmente diferentes… Pero, creo que no estuvo solo en esto.

 **Leo** : ¿Sugieres que alguien más estuvo ayudándolo?

 **Prismo** : Es la única posible respuesta, de no ser así, no tengo alguna idea que no sea esa. –Guardando un poco de silencio, decidió volver a hablar- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo muerto?

 **Leo** : No mucho, decidí traerte nuevamente para que puedas traer el equilibrio y porque Jake te extrañaba. –Tocando una de las paredes amarillas, el cuarto empezó a volver a su verdadera forma- Finn está actualmente buscando una forma de que regreses.

 **Prismo** : Lo sentí correr por los pasillos, entonces, ¿qué sugiere que haga?

 **Leo** : Prepáralo, necesito que pueda con lo que está por venir. Además, creo que necesitaras esto. –Tronando sus dedos, el contorno de la silueta que era su cuerpo cambio a un color un poco más brillante- No quiero verme en la necesidad de volverte a traer a la vida.

 **Prismo** : Yo… no sé qué decir. En verdad es usted misericordioso. –Inclina su cabeza- ¿Cómo puedo pagar tal gratitud?

 **Leo** : Ayuda a Finn a prepararlo para sus problemas, convive siendo tú mismo con Jake y ocupare un deseo para una persona en específico.

 **Prismo** : Se harán como usted pida… Por cierto, ¿qué está por pasar? Pregunto por la importancia que le da al humano Finn.

 **Leo** : Inferius me ha estado comunicando que un aparente ser esta acercándose a estas tierras, sin contar a ese cometa que está por estrellarse en el planeta en unos días.

 **Prismo** : Un cometa catalizador… ¿es por la conexión que tiene con el héroe?

 **Leo** : Más que eso. Bonnibel dice que son demasiado raros y que cuando chocan, cambian el curso de este mundo. Por eso, necesito prepararlo cuando yo este ausente.

 **Prismo**. Ya veo… entonces, se hará como usted diga.

 **Leo** : Lo será. –Moviendo la mano, la pantalla es encendida mostrando el reino de fuego. Para ser más exacto, un cuarto donde se estaba llevando una batalla donde una estaba ganando, pero los papeles cambiaron-

 **Prismo** : ¿Acaso es…? –Sin poder terminar, el pilar de los escritos desaparece del lugar y con ello la imagen se corta- Ojalá no haga nada malo…

* * *

 **[** Reino de fuego, minutos antes **]**

 **Pf** : Gracias por venir. –De forma cortes, pero no tan gratificante, la Dulce princesa estaba parada en la entrada del castillo-

 **Dp** : Para nada, para eso estamos. –Levantando la mano para darse 5, la joven reina pasa de lado-

 **Pf** : Los pensantes de mi reino no han descubierto el motivo por el cual la actividad volcánica que alimenta a nuestro reino se ha reducido a la mitad. Tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco.

 **Dp** : Gracias por el alago.

 **Pf** : Siguiendo, mi gente está sufriendo y poco a poco perderán la fuerza. Creo que tal vez muchos no sobrevivan esta noche. –Triste por lo que le pasaba a su gente, la gobernante de dulce pone una mano en el hombro de ella-

 **Dp** : Descuida, juntas podremos ayudar a tu reino. –Con un reloj bastante grande, un eco se dispersaba por todo el lugar- Gracias a mi analizador térmico, podremos ver cuáles son las causas que provocaron esta alteración energética. –Caminando por los pasillos, los pulsos chocaban en las paredes y cuartos del reino-

 **Pf** : Por cierto, ¿dónde está el señor Leo? –Aunque sus encuentros previos no fueron los mejores, hizo el intento de tener una conversación con un tema en común-

 **Dp** : Leo… Creo que dijo sobre ir con Finn y Jake a una despedida de un amigo suyo. No recuerdo exactamente de quién, pero lo dijo cuando estábamos cambiándonos.

 **Pf** : ¿Cambiándose?

 **Dp** : Oh, es cierto. Ahora vivimos juntos ya que la casa en la que vivían les fue arrebatadas con cosas de títulos de propiedad. –Casa venida, Finn y Jake, título de propiedad. Las cosas se juntaron en su mente al ver que fue Inferius quien compro la casa y le entrego el título a ella, siendo la actual propietaria-

 **Pf** : Ya veo… Y, ¿cómo se siente vivir junto al señor Leo?

 **Dp** : Bueno, creo que es un gran avance o un paso más en la relación de una pareja. Siempre busque estar lo más cercas de él, y lo fue en cierto momento, pero eso trajo varias cosas en contra.

 **Pf** : ¿Cuáles cosas?

 **Dp** : Bueno, mientras Leo estaba cercas mío, se distancio un poco del resto de nuestros amigos. Inclusive, lleva años sin ver a unos. –Eso le sorprendió- Él es muy especial cuando hablamos en las relaciones, y en verdad se estuvo esforzando mucho para poder dar lo mejor de sí cuando regreso después de desaparecer unos meses.

 **Pf** : Recuerdo cuando estaba por destruir el planeta y él apareció para detenerlo.

 **Dp** : Sí… en verdad no estaba dentro de mis sentidos en esos días. –Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, giraron para tener una gran puerta con la que se acercaban lentamente- Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, es muy emocionante tenerlo cada mañana, siento como si fueran las primeras veces que nos conocimos.

 **Pf** : Es cierto, nunca supe esa historia. ¿Cómo fue que lo conocieron?

 **Dp** : Fue hace unos 5 años aproximadamente. Yo estaba concentrada en unos de mis experimentos cuando Finn y Jake llegaron a mi laboratorio con la supuesta noticia que habían encontrado a otro humano. Nunca había visto a Finn tan entusiasmado y lleno de inocencia cuando me lo contó.

 **Pf** : ¿En verdad busca tanto a otros humanos?

 **Dp** : ¿Quién no lo haría? Digo, ¿quién no buscaría a otros como uno mismo si fueras el único? Bueno, siguiendo con la historia, ellos habían traído a alguien y cuando voltee a verlo, sucedió…

 **Pf** : ¿Qué sucedió?

 **Dp** : No sé si lo sentiste con Finn, pero, fue una explosión de sentimientos los cuales nunca había sentido. Siempre metí mi cabeza y mi tiempo en la ciencia, pero al conocerlo fue como si una rama de mi yo naciera.

 **Pf** : Wow…

 **Dp** : Sí, eso pensé. Al comienzo, Leo era muy diferente a como es ahora. Era frío, distancia e inexpresivo todo el tiempo. Realizaba las cosas basándose en hechos y dijo una vez que se juntaba con nosotros porque éramos una experiencia por aprender.

 **Pf** : Pero, ¿no es algo así todavía?

 **Dp** : Tienes razón, pero nos ha costado años para que pudiera ser quien es ahora. En todo el tiempo que paso, hasta que el regreso meses después, por fin sonrió. Nunca había tenido tal gesto, inclusive cuando empezamos a salir.

 **Pf** : Si que has tenido muchas experiencias con él, y creo que en verdad es algo importante para ti el poder tenerlo más cercas.

 **Dp** : Yo también lo creo. –Sonando un pitido, el reloj apunta el sonar a la puerta que acababan de pasar- Un momento, veo crecimientos anormales de energía dentro de estar pertas. ¿Qué hay del otro lado?

 **Pf** : Un tesoro nacional, algo que sólo la familia real puede acceder.

 **Dp** : Pues, su crecimiento energético es mayor al resto. Creo que algo de aquí puede ser el responsable de todo esto. –Dudosa al dejar entrar a un conocido, la energía en el reino la obligaba a dejarla entrar-

 **Pf** : Esta bien, pero mantente cercas y no toques nada. –Colocando su mano en las puertas, un circulo de lava rojiza se formó en la soldadura abriendo las puertas de par en par-

-Era una enorme sala con paredes de obsidiana comprimida y gruesa roca volcánica, una continua luz se opacada por la luz externa. Dentro de esta, múltiples figuras estaban posicionados en pedestales poco elevados del suelo-

-Sus cuerpos de piedra gris clara formaban figuras antropomórficas de grueso cuerpo, múltiples líneas cian brillantes cubrían su superficie con patrones extraños y una gema verdosa estaba incrustada en cada uno-

 **Dp** : ¿Qué son? –Dice mientras se acerca a una de las figuras-

 **Pf** : Son los guardianes y creadores del reino de fuego, cada uno de ellos son sagrados para cada uno de nosotros. –Tocando uno, el brillo del cuerpo de uno se aumenta levemente- Nuestra carta de triunfo.

 **Dp** : Es algo realmente impresionante. –Acercándose a uno, un el ruido del reloj incremento continuamente- Parece ser que ellos están saturados de energía.

 **Pf** : No por nada son los guardianes del reino, su poder es inmenso.

 **Dp** : Y... ¿no será que ellos están tomando la energía que alguna vez le dieron a su reino?

 **Pf** : Ellos nos dieron la vida para formar nuestro reino, nunca harían algo como eso.

 **Dp** : Princesa… digo, Reina flama, he vivido por mucho tiempo y he conocido eventos parecidos. No es una idea que debamos de dejar de lado.

 **Pf** : Son nuestros dioses, nunca creeríamos eso. –Su tono ya comenzaba a sonar molesto-

 **Dp** : Reina, he estado presente ante dioses, aunque no lo creas. Puedo decirte que llegara un momento donde tomaran lo que usaron para volver a empezar todo.

 **Pf** : Ellos nunca harían eso... Explícate antes de que considere un insulto tus insinuaciones. –Por extraño que pareciera, su cuerpo aún conservaba su fuerza térmica, cosa que aprovecho para elevar sus llamas-

 **Dp** : Sólo digo que tendré que estudiar a uno de estos centinelas para ver si en verdad no son los responsables. –Saca un dispositivo parecido a un escarabajo de su bolsillo- Será uno chiquito.

 **Pf** : No permitiré que profanes el santuario de mis guardianes. –Extendiendo su mano, una corriente de fuego sale disparada con lo que ella salta a un lado- ¡Vete de una vez!

 **Dp** : No entiendes, puede que ellos estén manipulándote. –Salta atrás de uno para cubrirse del continuo fuego-

 **Pf** : ¡Ya no hables! –Aumentando su tamaño, su cuerpo envuelve en fuego gran parte del lugar- ¡No permitiré que hables mal de mis creadores!

-Apuntando a ella, una enorme bola de fuego es lanzada a lo que la dulce princesa presiona 5 vez su brazalete y otra más para que su cuerpo se envolviera en un brillo rojizo la cual la hizo inmune al fuego, tomando por sorpresa a la reina-

 **Dp** : Lo siento, pero estos centinelas son peligrosos para ti y para toda Ooo. –Extendiendo su brazo, un resplandor amarillento ilumino el lugar con lo que todo vestigio de fuego fue aplastado, incluyendo a la reina-

 **Pf** : ¿Qué fue eso? –Incapaz de levantarse, su cuerpo se mantenía agachado- ¡¿Por qué no puedo levantarme?! –Con todas sus fuerzas, era inútil su esfuerzo-

-Acercándose a ello, la princesa se pone de cuclillas hasta verla de frente-

 **Dp** : Es un poder superior al tuyo… Lo siento por lo que haré, ya conozco su significado, pero no puedo dejar que un reino potencialmente peligroso para la vida pueda tener tales armas. –Extendiendo su brazo, un rayo de energía azulado atraviesa a un guardián, convirtiéndolo en polvo- Pero te dejare uno, para que puedas defenderte.

-Siguiendo moviendo su brazo, muchos de las estatuas dormidas eran destruidas y convertidas en cenizas. Con horror, Phoebe era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, sólo sus suplicas para que se detuviera llenaron el cuarto-

 **Dp** : Sólo uno ¡mas…! –De repente, su brazo se volvió extremadamente pesado con lo que cayo- ¿Qué pasa? –Intentando levantarse, sentía como si su brazo estuviese por ser arrancado, y la flor en su pecho empezó a brillar-

-Un sonido a un grillete abriéndose sonó y ella rodó de espaldas cuando pudo moverse-

-Viendo mejor, su brazalete estaba en el suelo y apagado. La flor de su pecho empezó a tomar tamaño en su cuerpo envolviéndola en raíces blancas brillantes-

-Su cuerpo se sentía caliente y doloroso al moverse, y eso se debía a que ya no contaba con la protección contra el fuego y sólo con la regeneración que le daba la flor de la muerte-

-Comprendiendo lo que pasaba, fue muy tarde cuando un puño de fuego la golpeo lanzándola fuera de la puerta-

 **Pf** : Lo que acabas de hacer significa la guerra, dulce princesa. –Furiosa, extiende su mano generando tal calor que ahora brillaba aún más la flor de su pecho- Te acabare aquí mismo y tu reino sufrirá las consecuencias por tus actos…

 **Dp** : *¿Qué paso con el brazalete? * -Recobrando la situación actual, su cuerpo su golpeado nuevamente por una llamarada que quemo parte de su cuerpo, causándole mucho dolor-

 **Pf** : Será tu fin, Dulce princesa. –Antes de que lanzara su último ataque, el lugar se tornó de escalas grises y el fuego se congelo, como si hubiera perdido todo movimiento- ¿Qué? –Viendo a la princesa, ella ya no estaba en su lugar-

 **Leo** : ¿Estas bien, Bonnibel? –Volteando a aquella voz, vio que estaba aquella persona que por una extraña razón la tenía muy por encima de las demás. Ahora, esa misma persona estaba acudiendo a la princesa herida- ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Cuando la señalo, algo dentro de ella la hizo retroceder-

 **Pf** : ¡Señor Leo, deje que le explique! ¡La Dulce princesa vino a mi renio y empezó a destruir reliquias antiguas después de que yo le pidiera ayuda!

 **Leo** : ¿Eso es cierto?

 **Dp** : Lo es, pero lo hice porque era necesario, su poder superaba con crecer muchas armas militares de los demás reinos. Si se lo hubieran propuesto, pudieron tomar muchos reinos. –La nueva revelación de que ella la consideraba una amenaza como otras veces la atormentaron mentalmente-

 **Leo** : Ya veo… Entonces, ¿deseas que borre a la Reina de fuego junto a todo su reino? –No lo podía creer, aquella persona estaba del lado de la princesa quien ataco a su gente-

 **Pf** : Señor Leo… -Su corazón se sintió nuevamente traicionado-

-Extendiendo su brazo, Bonnibel nuca aprobó la idea de eliminarla ya que no sabía que responder por haberse quedado quieta por aquella pregunta-

-Creándose un orbe de energía, este fue disparado en dirección a la princesa quien únicamente cerro los ojos esperando su final, siendo uno horrible donde la tracción fue lo único que tuvo antes de morir-

-Pero, no llego-

-Abriendo sus ojos color fuego, una figura estaba enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados. Estos emitían vapor y sus prendas estaban rasgadas-

 **Inferius** : Muy bien, eso fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba. –Arrodillándose, ambas chicas se sorprenden al verla, pero él miro a quien protegió- ¡Tara…¡, justo a tiempo. –Sonriendo un poco, ella se lanza a sus brazos- Oye, aun duelen.

 **Pf** : Inferius, me alegro mucho que este aquí. –Soltando unas leves lágrimas, le acaricia su ígneo cabello dándole un sentimiento de que todo estaría bien-

 **Dp** : Inferius., ¿qué haces aquí? –Rompe el pequeño encuentro-

 **Inferius** : Estaba ocupado haciendo unas cuantas cosas, pero vine cuando Gran C estaba por destruirla. –Mira a su jefe- Lo siento si es que intervengo, pero no puedes destruirla a ella.

 **Leo** : ¿Acaso estas dándome ordenes? –Retrocediendo, niego con la cabeza-

 **Inferius** : Nunca podría hacer eso, pero no es justo que por algo que hizo ella fuera la responsable de que todo un reino fuera destruido. Recuerda, ya destruyo un universo.

 **Dp** : Era para poder volver al nuestro, o a una copia… Por cierto, ¿qué paso con tu brazalete? Dejo de funcionar y se desprendió. –Inferius extiende su brazo con lo que este se levanta lentamente en el aire y se coloca en el brazo de Phoebe-

 **Inferius** : Sólo aquel que sea digno de levantar este brazalete, podrá tener el poder de un dios. –Ahora, su mirada se vuelve seria- Y dejaste de serlo cuando lo hiciste con un acto egoísta.

 **Dp** : No fue egoísta, intento proteger a toda Ooo. –Defiende su postura no de una forma grosera-

 **Inferius** : Princesa, Gran C elimino la mitad de las muchas cosas en todo el universo… Y fue con un chasquido, créeme que esto, aunque no es de mi agrado, si es una muy buena referencia.

 **Pf** : ¡Un momento! –Voltean a verla- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Sin comprender lo que pasaba, alborotaba su cabello de fuego- ¡Digno, Gran C, universos destruidos, mundos copias, ¿qué significa todo eso?!

 **Inferius** : Em…, es una discusión entre amigos peculiares. Digo, no es que no lo seas, pero esto es un poco más privado.

 **Pf** : ¡Inferius, ¿qué está sucediendo?! –Agarrándolo de su traje, buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta en la única persona en la que podía confiarle su vida- Por favor…

 **Inferius** : Bueno… No es algo que puedo decir sin la aprobación de Gran C. –Observan al joven de pelo blanco y azul- Si el accede, con gusto te diré todo.

 **Pf** : Señor Leo… ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor dígame. –La confusión y el estrés que pasaba su pueblo le dieron poca estabilidad emocional, cosa que Leo pudo ver- Se lo ruego.

-Observando a la dulce princesa y a Inferios, él asiente con lo que su cuerpo fue envolviéndose en una luz azulada con un blanco intenso-

-El brillo se apagó poco a poco con lo que revelo un cuerpo de gran tamaño blanquecino traslucido, las partes distantes de su cuerpo se engrosaban y un armazón negro intenso estaba en el interior del cuerpo. Un orbe como cabeza se elevó sobre su inexistente cuello envolviéndose en un aura parecida a un fuego azul zafiro, y de estas 3 marcas rojo intenso plasmaron la esfera. En sus muñecas, 2 cadenas en forma se formaron-

-Viendo aquella nueva figura, la reina se sintió diminuta. Como si no tuviera la fuerza o el honor para poder alzar la vista y contemplarlo. Con el rabillo de sus ojos, todo el ambiente estaba estático, pero de un color más blanco-

 **Pf** : ¿Se… señor Leo? –Sale de su boca lo único que pudo formular-

 **Dp** : No, él es Cosmos, Cosmos Custos. –Se para detrás de ella y se pone en cuclillas para poner su mano en el hombro de la joven- Un Entitanem Omnis.

 **Pf** : No entiendo.

 **Dp** : Podría explicártelo de la misma manera con la que ellos me lo explicaron. Nosotros somos una palabra, una oración, un párrafo diminuto en un vasto libro llamado «escritos», y Cosmos es uno de los autores.

 **Pf** : ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –Sus palabras vacilan-

 **Inferius** : Lo es, ya que lo que ves es su forma adaptada a estar en un escrito. –Viendo de donde vino la voz, observo una persona diferente-

-Mismo patrón en forma del que tiene Cosmos, pero era más esbelto, de menor tamaño, su cuerpo era de un color negro traslucido sin un esqueleto, las marcas en su cabeza eran sólo 2 y sobresalían de lo que sería de su cabeza, dejando que lo cubriera un fuego rojizo grisáceo-

 **Pf** : Inferius… ¿tú también eres lo mismo que el señor Leo?

 **Inferius** : Para nada, soy muchas cosas, pero nunca uno como él. –Lo señala sutilmente- Te habrás preguntado, ¿de dónde saco todas esas habilidades y cualidades que poseo y también las que Gran C posee?

 **Pf** : Un poco…

 **Inferius** : Esta es la respuesta. Es más complejo, pero puede ser entendible con el tiempo.

 **Dp** : Y estoy asimilando varias cosas todavía, y eso que llevo como más de un año desde que supe lo que eran realmente.

 **Pf** : ¿Ya sabias de esto?

 **Inferius** : Cuando Leo apareció en Ooo, una voz resonó en mi cabeza, presentándose como Inferius. Gracias a él, pude acercarme a Leo y fue mi conciencia por un largo tiempo, haciéndome compañía. –La joven observa a la creación de Cosmos-

 **Inferius** : Te lo dije, tengo una afinidad para entrar en la mente de las personas. No por nada soy la representación de la conciencia. –Con manos en la cintura, la reina se quedó callada- No te contamos por el hecho de que Gran C no quería que nadie más que la princesa lo supiera.

 **Cosmos** : _Pero como eres alguien realmente especial para Inferius, lo más razonable es que también sepas._ –Su autoritaria voz tranquila, azoto el cuerpo de ella- _Si no crees poder con esto, puedo eliminar el recuerdo y será un día cualquiera._

-Sin saber qué decir, le daban la posibilidad de alejarse lo más que podía de ellos, pero algo le incitaba a seguir-

 **Pf** : Yo… yo quiero saber.

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado una respuesta.

►Si tienen un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les gusta o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.

07/06/19


	32. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34. De hora de la aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **6ta temporada de** **la serie**

 **Título** **«** La semilla de la duda **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Estamos cada vez más cercas para poder terminar la temporada y realizar un gran paso en la siguiente temporada.**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración** **ó** **n significado.**

► **/ /: Comentario m** **í** **o.**

► _**Otro idioma.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[]: Lugar, fecha u otro de importancia**

* * *

► **No soja debido** **ñ** **o de Hora de Aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente ...**

 **Pf** : Inferius ... ¿Tú también eres lo mismo que el señor Leo?

 **Inferio** : Para nada, soy muchas cosas, pero nunca uno como él. –Lo señala sutilmente- El habrás preguntado, ¿de dónde sacas todas las habilidades y cualidades que poseo y también que Gran C posee?

 **Pf** : Un poco…

 **Inferio** : Esta es la respuesta. Es más complejo, pero puede ser entendible con el tiempo.

 **Dp** : Yo aún estoy asimilando varias cosas todavía, y que así sea como un año desde que supe lo que realmente era.

 **Pf** : ¿Ya sabias de esto?

 **Dp** : Cuando Leo apareció en Ooo, una voz resonó en mi cabeza, esa voz llego presentándose como Sicut Inferius. –Lo señala- Gracias a él, pude acercarme a Leo y también fue mi conciencia por un largo tiempo haciéndome una compañía. –La joven observa a la creación de cosmos-

 **Inferius** : Te lo dije, tengo una afinidad para entrar en la mente de las personas. No por nada soy la representación de la conciencia. –Con manos en la cintura, la reina se quedó callada- No te contamos por el hecho de que Gran C no quería que nadie más que la princesa lo supiera.

 **Cosmos** : _Pero como eres alguien realmente especial para Inferius, lo más razonable es que también sepas._ –Su autoritaria voz tranquila, el cuerpo de ella- _Si no crees poder con esto, puedo eliminar el recuerdo y será un día cualquiera._

-Sin saber qué decir, le damos la posibilidad de alejar lo que no se puede hacer, pero algo le incitaba a seguir-

 **Pf** : Yo ... yo quiero saber.

 **Continuamos** ...

* * *

 **[** Reino planta **]**

-Fuera de las puertas del reino, la soberanía del lugar, parada al lado de las puertas, las puertas con el consejo y unos 2 guardias-

 **Mush** : Pareces nuevamente nerviosa, ¿acaso ensayaste nuevamente para la ocasión?

 **Dicentra** : Para nada, es sólo que será la primera vez que salgo con alguien que no sea de uno forma formal.

 **Mush** : Oye, ¿y las veces que salíamos a caminar? –Fingiendo estar herido, ella da una sonrisa por el gesto de su amigo-

 **Dicentra** : Bueno, segunda ocasión. –Dando unas cuantas risas, voltean a ver la oscuridad del día- Me pregunto qué cosas se podrían hacer a estas horas de la noche, digo, aún faltan varias horas para que amanezca.

 **Mush** : Puede ser que sea mejor para la reina Marceline, un vampiro preferirá la noche por su propio bien.

 **Dicentra** : Eso es cierto, aunque me siento un poco cansada. –Observa sus opacas hojas-

 **Mush** : Yo me siento bien en la oscuridad, pero eso es porque fui un hongo. Además, eres una flor que le sienta mejor la luz del sol. -A la distancia, una figura estaba volando en su dirección- Parece que ya llego.

 **Dicentra** : El momento es ahora. –Mira a su mejor amigo- El reino queda bajo tu mando, si es que pasa algo, avísame y vendré lo antes posible.

 **Mush** : No tienes de que preocuparte, ya me preparé para todo lo que está por venir. –Saca un bloc de notas- Todo enlistado en horarios y con planes alternos ante cualquier cambio.

 **Dicentra** : Entonces sería todo. –Ahora, mira a los guardianes- Protejan al reino, a su gente, su honor. –Los enormes ents golpearon sus pechos con sus puños asintiendo y dispuestos a seguir las ordenes de su reina-

-Despidiéndose, camina hasta tener cercas a la vampiresa quien la esperaba-

 **Marceline** : Tienes grandes guardias en tu reino.

 **Dicentra** : Si uno cuida bien de ellos, ellos lo regresaran con servicio y lealtad. –Caminando y ella flotando, se alejan del reino planta- Bien, ¿dónde desea ir, señorita Marceline?

 **Marceline** : Dime sólo Marceline, no ocupamos esos títulos entre amigos.

 **Dicentra** : Es en verdad muy amable.

 **Marceline** : No es para tanto, además, creo que al lugar al que podamos ir no necesitaremos de tales títulos, será realmente divertido.

 **Dicentra** : Entonces dirige el camino, ansió poder tener tal diversión. –Con ambas manos juntas, esa idea le entusiasmo de tal manera que pequeñas flores crecieron en su cabeza-

 **Marceline** : Wow, pareces como si nunca hubieras salido antes.

 **Dicentra** : De hecho, es la primera vez que salgo con alguien que no sea de mi reino o sea mi señora.

 **Marceline** : Debes de estar bromeando, ¿o no? –Ella niega- Wow, entonces, ¿qué has estando haciendo todo este tiempo?

 **Dicentra** : Cuidar del reino que mi señor nos dio, atender varios asuntos internos, abrir paso a nuevas amistades entre los demás reinos y resguardar a toda mi gente. –Contando con sus dedos las tareas a realizar, una ligera mueca se formó en la cara de la vampiro-

 **Marceline** : Oye, deberías de tomarte más tiempo para ti misma, no es para nada bueno que te encierres con cosas de ese estilo. Y créeme, ya he visto como terminan esas personas.

 **Dicentra** : Puede que sea cierto, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que ha hecho mi señor por mí. Pero, aun así, aun cuando debería de estar haciendo mis deberes, estoy muy contenta de tener este día y conocer cosas las cuales nunca pueda conocer.

-Esa misma cara la había visto antes-

-Era la misma cara que había puesto la dulce princesa cuando la conoció por primera vez. Ajetreada por su trabajo, llena de estrés por las cosas que faltaban por realizar y mental mente cansada-

-Una época donde Bonnibel dejo de lado sus deberes reales en proceso para poder divertirse con aquella chica vampiro que había conocido. Tantas horas divirtiéndose en las noches causando alboroto, las aventuras que tenían y los momentos inmemorables que pasaron provocaron una nostalgia en Marceline-

-Pero esa amistad se había separado cuando toda esa carga volvió a los hombros de la princesa quien no tuvo más opción de alejarse poco a poco de su amiga, separando sus lazos de amistad y provocando un disgusto por parte de ella-

-Pero, ¿en verdad tenía que gobernar? -

-Esa pregunta se la había hecho tantas veces la «joven» Marceline por estar alejándose de su más preciada amiga. En verdad ella odiaba quedarse sola, pero resulto que siempre lo estaría-

-Y, cuando sus lazos tocaron un puente en común, pareciera que la relación entre ambas podía mejorar. Pero apareció él-

-Un joven y apuesto chico a ojos de ambas chicas hicieron que una rivalidad naciera por tenerlo. Pero la princesa gano terreno al ser ella primera quien lo vio primero-

-Ella se volvió una amiga para él, aun cuando aquellos sentimientos florecieron en su frío y muerto corazón, ella intentaba tenerlo el mayor tiempo consigo para que pudiera verla mejor y tal vez tener la suerte que la prefiriera-

-Ese pequeño duelo no duro mucho, Leo se alejó de ella ya que empezó a pasar más tiempo con Bonnibel, y eso le dolió-

-Nuevamente se quedó sola-

-Finn, Jake, su padre, sus amigos fantasmas e inclusive aquella fuerza que se presentó ante ella con el nombre de Serenity la ayudaba para poder hacer algo con Leo, pero parecería que todo era en vano-

-En verdad necesitaba desahogar toda esa tormenta que la azotaba mental, física y emocionalmente-

-Así que decidió seguir la indicación de Serenity en la asamblea de princesas de Ooo para conocer mejor a la reina Dicentra y poder influenciarla con la esencia de Serenity y así poder deshacerse de aquella aparente amenaza que tenía la princesa en su cabeza-

-Estando desesperada, ella tomo medidas desesperadas, aun cuando podía causar daños-

-Pero…-

 **Dicentra** : Marceline, ¿estás bien? –Volviendo a la realidad, la cara de la reina más la mano que la tocaba hicieron que volteara a verla-

 **Marceline** : Por supuesto que lo estoy, ¿por qué la pregunta?

 **Dicentra** : Bueno, es porque estas llorando. –Algo incrédula, toca sus mejillas y efectivamente había unas lágrimas- Si es algo realmente importante, puedes hablar conmigo. Pero si es muy personal y no deseas contarlo, lamento mi egoísmo.

 **Marceline** : No, descuida, sólo estaba pensando en unas cosas… -Siguiendo su camino, la luz magenta de los pendientes que tenía se apagaron y tornaron en un color rojizo-

* * *

 **[** Dulce reino, habitación de la princesa **]**

-El amanecer estaba elevándose en el reino, la gente de dulce ya había empezado sus actividades antes de que la luz del sol apareciera, pero eso dio paso a que otras empezaran las suyas, siendo el caso la gobernante del reino-

-Con un antifaz cubriendo sus ojos, Bonnibel estaba alejándose de lo que fueron sus sueños para adentrarse al mundo real-

-Moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en el otro extremo de la cama buscaba a una persona en específico, pero al no sentir nada, se levanta lentamente mientras se quita el antifaz y sacude su revuelto cabello mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz del día-

-Bostezando, su visión ya se había acostumbrado y pudo verlo-

-Estaba parado afuera del balcón observando el reino mientras el viento soplaba sutilmente su cabellera blanca y azul. Descalza, camina hasta estar a su lado-

 **Dp** : Buenos días Leo, ¿acaso te despertaste temprano?

 **Leo** : Un poco, había hecho un avance en un escrito, pero algo en la mente estaba reteniéndome.

 **Dp** : ¿Acaso es lo de la reina de fuego?

 **Leo** : En parte.

 **Dp** : Bueno, no es nada fácil tener que lidiar con todo esto. –Ya a su lado, se recarga a lo que Leo la cubre con su brazo- Recuerdo lo complicado que fue… y aún lo es.

 **Leo** : Me disculpo por ello.

 **Dp** : No tienes por qué hacerlo, es parte de ti. Y yo decidí aceptar a todo de ti a pesar de los pros y contras de lo nuestro. –Sonriendo, su mirada de dirige a los ciudadanos que ya estaban transitando las calles- Oye Leo…

 **Leo** : Dime.

 **Dp** : ¿Qué tal si salimos a una cita? Llevamos algo de tiempo donde no hemos podido estar tiempo juntos debidamente.

 **Leo** : ¿Tienes algo en mente?

 **Dp** : De hecho, sí. –Alejándose, saca una invitación que luego se la entrego- Es la apertura de un nuevo club nocturno en el espacio grumoso, sólo personas de realeza pueden ir y llevar a un invitado. –Le entrega la invitación a lo que lee parte de esta-

 **Leo** : Una sala donde se podrá bailar al son de la música, donde la ambientación será única entre todos los reinos… Me parece una idea entretenida, puedes contar conmigo.

 **Dp** : Entonces está hecho, podremos bailar y convivir. –Dando una ligera vuelta, su largo y rosado cabello se mueve de igual manera- He estado practicando en mi baile.

 **Leo** : Entonces espero que puedas enseñarme.

 **Dp** : Pensé que sabrías bailar, digo, ya has escrito sobre ello. –Con una mirada de ironía, ella sigue dando pequeños pasos de baile-

 **Leo** : Del que lo escriba no quiere decir que lo sepa implementar. –Toma la mano de ella a lo que empiezan a dar una ligera danza-

-Disfrutando del momento que tenían ambos, el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada levemente interrumpió la diversión de ambos jóvenes, siendo ella quien se molestó un poco-

 **Dp** : Bueno, es momento de que empiecen mis labores reales. –Colocándose su corona, está la ilumino un poco cambiando sus prendas y cabello a uno arreglado- También tengo la posible idea de hacer algo está noche en el castillo, ¿vas a estar aquí?

 **Leo** : Eso dependerá de cuánto tiempo me tome ir a ver algo con Simón. –Algo amurada por esa idea, él se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás- Disculpa, pero es algo que no puedo dejar pasar por alto.

 **Dp** : Está bien, diviértete. –Terminando su encuentro con un beso, ambos parten por rumbos diferentes-

 **…**

-Pasando unas horas con lo que ella ya había arreglado varios asuntos diplomáticos, estaba disfrutando de su tiempo en su preciado laboratorio. Ahora, estaba trabajando en los planos de lo que sería una forma de guardián de cicle de gran tamaño (aun cuando recibieron mejores los actuales)-

-Cuando estaba trazando varias líneas con su lapicero, una leve incomodidad le hizo rascarse su antebrazo derecho-

-Viendo, el leve recuerdo de sus acciones en el reino de fuego vino a su mente y el cómo su brazalete que le dio su amigo fue desprendido para ahora ser de Phoebe-

 **Dp** : Supongo que me lo gane después de todo. –Suspirando un poco, las acciones que intentaba hacer con el motivo de ayudar a los reinos mostraron su lado oscuro, cosa que no había visto-

-Y, gracias a eso, ahora quien fue su mejor amigo estaba ausentado varios días desde el encuentro. Aunque sabía que estaba con ella, una parte de sí misma se sentía celosa por tener a tan carismático amigo acompañándola-

-Pero no la culpaba, Inferius le había dicho que él había cumplido su trabajo de ayudarla a estar con Cosmos y que ya no lo necesitaría más como un compañero, pero seguiría junto a ella como amigos-

-Aliviada por esto, ahora el remordimiento ataco cuando ella estaba por destruir a la reina ya sea por su parte o por Leo quien actuó antes de hacer algo más razonable. Aun recordaba aquella vez en la que Inferius pidió como regalo estar cercas de la princesa por un día en aquella cueva donde pudo estar cercas con la cara más cercana a la que fue su madre-

 **Dp** : Si metiste la pata Bonnie, lo más prudente es pedirle disculpas.

 **Finn** : ¿Pedirle disculpas a quién? –Pegando un grito de sorpresa, da un salto en su silla para ver a sus amigos quienes no los sintió entrar por estar hundida en sus pensamientos-

 **Dp** : ¡Chicos! No los vi entrar. –Recuperándose del susto, recoge su lapicero que tiro-

 **Jake** : Descuide princesa, estábamos por decirle que iríamos a buscar una nueva casa, pero pensábamos que tal vez Leo quisiera ir con nosotros.

 **Finn** : Y como usted pasa más tiempo con él, podrías decirnos dónde está.

 **Dp** : Bueno, Leo está actualmente en camino al reino helado, y dijo que estaría hay un buen rato con el Rey helado viendo algo importante.

 **Finn** : Vaya… Bueno, creo que es momento de que partamos a buscar una nosotros. Gracias por el dato Dp. –Antes de poder seguir con su camino, una idea paso por la mente de la princesa-

 **Dp** : Oigan chicos, ¿qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta de pijamas hoy en la noche? Como en los viejos tiempos.

 **Jake** : No parece una mala idea, ya me hacía falta algo de diversión.

 **Finn** : Entonces ya rugiste princesa. –Las horas empezaron a seguir su ritmo y el sol empezó a ocultarse en Ooo. Mientras eso pasaba, el pequeño grupo de viejo amigos hizo algo que llevaban tiempo sin hacer, convivir entre ellos-

-Mucho había cambiado desde hace años, donde se divertían, admiraban en secreto y sólo pensaban en pasar el rato juntos-

-Ahora, aquel sentimiento oculto por los años empezó a florecer en la nueva tierra que se creó con el paso del tiempo-

-La fiesta estaba por empezar, muchos ciudadanos los cuales estaban con sus labores y propios asuntos volvieron al castillo como aquellas veces donde eventos importantes sucedieron-

-Risas, bailes, comidas y juegos eran lo que predominaba en aquel cuarto amplio del reino. Siendo que un pequeño grupo de jugadores estaban jugando algo parecido al juego de las sillas-

-Después de cierto evento, eran 2 personas las que les toco estar en el armario (donde aparentemente tendrán pensamientos divinos)-

 **Finn** : Es definitivo, ahora estoy aburrido. –Vestido con su pijama roja, ambos amigos estaban sentados en el suelo uno enfrente del otro-

 **Dp** : Sí, nunca creí que lo fuera estar aquí adentro. –Y el silencio reino nuevamente, cosa que ambos detestaban- Entonces… ¿qué cuentas Finn? ¿Algo te incomoda con tu nuevo brazo?

 **Finn** : Bueno, podría decirse que es algo raro aun de acostumbrarse, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Mueve su mecánica extremidad la cual hace un sonido eléctrico- Y aún seguimos buscando una casa, pero no hemos encontrado nada bueno todavía.

 **Dp** : Es un alivio… oye, ¿no te gustaría ir a otro lugar?

 **Finn** : Lo que sea en vez de estar aquí sin hacer nada. –Ella se levanta con lo que toca una de las paredes del cuarto donde se habré un pasadizo, cosa que lo hizo recordar las múltiples entradas que había-

 **Dp** : Vamos, hay varias cosas las cuales podemos hacer antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos. –Ambos caminan por el pasadizo-

 **Finn** : Y... ¿de cuánto tiempo hablamos?

 **Dp** : Tal vez una 1 o un poco más. Dicho y hecho, una ligera revuelta y malentendidos estaba por formarse mientras ellos estaban actualmente en su laboratorio-Entonces Finn, ¿qué te parece si pruebas esto? –Mezclando unas cuantas cosas en un vidrio de precipitación, el compuesto era multicolor con una leve liberación de vapor-

 **Finn** : Bien. –Sin pensarlo, bebé el extraño liquido el cual reacciona y se prende en fuego alrededor de la boca del héroe con lo que ambos caen en carcajadas- Es como aquella vez con lo de la salsa picante.

 **Dp** : ¿Cuál salsa picante? –Recuperándose de la risa, se limpia una ligera lagrima de su ojo, producto del momento divertido-

 **Finn** : Aquella vez en la que te habías vuelto más joven y estábamos en tu cuarto, justo antes de que llegara Limonagrio.

 **Dp** : Oh, ya recuerdo. Cuando el Lich tomo posesión de mi cuerpo y Leo dejo de servirme para servirle a Limonagrio. –Y el momento se volvió incomodo-

 **Finn** : Princesa, ¿no recuerda lo que paso cuando era más joven?

 **Dp** : Bueno, recuerdo ciertas cosas, pero otras no. Digo, no tengo muchas preguntas sobre lo que hice, pero algunas surgen, como el hecho de que Leo se distanciara de nosotros. –Una vieja herida que se volvió cicatriz fue tocada en el héroe, siendo el quien tuvo un papel importante-

 **Finn** : Bueno… creo que podríamos decir que yo sé qué paso, en cierta forma.

 **Dp** : ¿En serio? ¿Podrías decirme?

 **Finn** : Yo… yo creo que esto será algo muy largo de contar. –Buscando asientos, se ponen uno enfrente del otro- Verá princesa, mucho de todo lo que paso se debía a Leo.

 **Dp** : ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

 **Finn** : Verá, nosotros estábamos meditando en la cima del árbol del reino, pero usted dijo que tenía algo importante que revisar, a lo que Jake y yo quisimos ir con usted. Aceptando, quería que también fuera Leo, pero él estaba como en un trance y tuvimos que dejarlo.

 **Dp** : Si recuerdo eso, fue cuando se liberó el Lich.

 **Finn** : Cuando fuiste soltada por el Rey helado en el pozo radiactivo, Leo llego y la saco, pero ahora era él quien estaba cayendo. Pero el Rey helado no quería soltarlo ya que Leo era su único y verdadero amigo en ese entonces.

 **Dp** : ¿Qué más paso, Finn?

 **Finn** : Yo le dije que usted era más importante que ayudar a Leo después de que él la ayudara. Simón no lo tomo bien, pero soltando su agarre, Leo nos llevó a todos al dulce reino donde podríamos atenderla.

-No recordaba eso, pero si cuando estaba atrapada dentro de su mente mientras el malvado ser conocido como el Lich la tenía prisionera. Ella luchaba por salir, pero todo fue en vano hasta que Inferius apareció y echo al Lich de su mente-

-Ella estaba realmente confundida, buscando una respuesta del por qué él no había hecho nada, pero las palabras que dijo su amigo eran las claves de lo que formo el ahora, «Inferius: Ahora, es momento de que despiertes y recuerda, él es alguien especial que necesita a alguien especial»-

 **Dp** : Dejaste de lado a un amigo que me salvo para que pudieras salvarme… no sé cómo reaccionar.

 **Finn** : Ni yo en su momento… -Las palabras del mago de hielo sonaron en su cabeza cuando el sin pensar hablo sobre la situación, «Rh: Pensé que el malvado era yo, pero estaba equivocado… -Congela gran parte del salón- Listo, ahora iré por mi amigo. -Abriendo la ventana, se detiene y mira al joven héroe- Quizás él no tenga un reino que lo espere, pero nos tiene a nosotros quienes lo esperamos. -Se va volando-»- Cuando estábamos por fin recuperándola después de que fuera partida en pedazos, Leo regreso con su corona en manos.

-Ese momento hizo recordar a ambos cuando lo conocieron y él únicamente fue a «ayudarles» cuando la princesa fue secuestrada por el Rey helado-

 **Dp** : ¿Qué más paso?

 **Finn** : Sólo eso, al ver que no iba a hacer algo para ayudarle, me moleste mucho con él, inclusive lo culpe por lo que le paso. –Eso no se lo esperaba de él- Y simplemente se fue…

 **Dp** : Finn… pero, ¿por qué, por qué hiciste eso? Esa actitud no era del joven héroe a quien yo conocía. –Dice un poco dolida por la actitud que tomo Finn en su momento-

 **Finn** : Es que… princesa, yo… -Da un suspiro- Se debía a que yo estaba enamorado de usted y estaba muy celoso por Leo.

 **Dp** : ¿Por qué?

 **Finn** : Princesa, llevaba muchos años intentando impresionarla, tener su atención y afecto. Cada día yo luchaba contra cualquier cosa para que un día esa sonrisa fuera dirigida a mí… Pero luego Leo apareció y en segundo logro lo que yo nunca pude hacer… enamorarla, tener su atención, su afecto y que siempre quisiera estar junto a él.

 **Dp** : Oh Finn… -Su voz ya era triste-

 **Finn** : Fue tonto de mi parte, pero era sólo un niño en ese entonces. Siguiendo, Leo lo era todo, fuerte, inteligente, poderoso, apuesto para las chicas y con un carácter que era interesante. Era realmente único, inclusive, más que yo.

 **Dp** : Finn…

 **Finn** : Cuando era joven, todo fue de color rosa para mí. Podía disfrutar con usted lo que era tener una amiga de mi edad quien aceptaba mis sentimientos, pero todo eso no duro cuando Limonagrio apareció y Leo se volvió su sirviente. En verdad me partía el corazón dejarla ir, pero era mucho peor verla triste por ver que a quien en realidad amabas estaba en tu contra. –Una ligera lagrima se forma en sus ojos- Pero he crecido, he aprendido muchas cosas por mi cuenta y ya no soy el mismo niño que era antes.

-Un poco mejor, la princesa se levanta de su asiento y abraza al joven humano sin que este pudiera reaccionar-

 **Dp** : Finn, no sé si lo que te estoy a punto de decir cambie tu yo maduro, pero tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema. –Se separa del campeón de Ooo- Finn, yo siempre había deseado poder estar junto a ti.

 **Finn** : Princesa…

 **Dp** : Pero como se lo dije a Jake cuando estabas saliendo con la princesa flama, la responsabilidad demanda sacrificios, aun cuando uno no los quiera. –La mirada de ambos se juntó- Siempre supe de tus intensiones, pero también no podía tolerar ver que tu envejecerías.

 **Finn** : ¿A qué se refiere princesa?

 **Dp** : Tengo más de 800 años. –Eso no se lo esperaba él- Y viviré más de lo que tú vivirás, por eso, no podía tolerar ver que tu envejecieras y me dejaras sola.

 **Finn** : Pero, ¿Leo no envejecerá?

 **Dp** : ¿Has visto algún cambio físico en él desde que llevo a nuestras vidas? –Esa pregunta se la había hecho vagamente, pero no le había dado importancia antes- Repito como se lo dije a Jake, Leo es muy diferente a ti. Él no es un símbolo de esperanza en Ooo, él no salva a las personas, él no es un justiciera que lucha por todos. Simplemente es un punto neutro.

 **Finn** : Entonces, ¿usted siempre…?

 **Dp** : Sí, antes te amaba. Pero cuando él llego, una parte de mí no quería olvidarte, pero la gran mayoría decía que, si yo estaba con él, tu podrías encontrar a alguien con quien hacer tu vida… Realmente lo siento por rechazarte todos esos años.

-Las verdades fueron dichas, y un gran peso que estaban cargando cuando ambos se veían se había ido-

-Mejores, nuevamente intercambian un afectivo abrazo con lo que ambos deciden volver al cuarto principal donde los esperaría un pequeño caos por la ausencia de su princesa-

* * *

 **[** Reino helado, campos nevados **]**

-En los fríos paramos, una tormenta ligera de nieve caía en todo el lugar. Las montañas de hielo y la blanca nieven ya presente hizo parecerlo un lugar inhabitado, pero una figura estaba parada observando el clima mientras vestía un traje de invierno color gris claro-

-Aunque el clima fuera de baja temperatura, no emitía alguna nube de vapor al respirar-

-En ello, otra figura caminaba hasta él vestido con un traje de vestir con lo que sería un manto una túnica azul-

 **Leo** : Gracias por venir, Simón.

 **Simón** : No, gracias a ti por dejarme salir nuevamente de la corona. –Aun con su corona en su cabeza, la vieja conciencia del Rey helado dominaría si estaba Leo cercas- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

 **Leo** : Necesito que me ayudes con un proyecto que tengo en mente, y la idea de efectuarlo está en marcha.

 **Simón** : ¿Un proyecto? ¿Qué tan importante es para que ocupes mi ayuda? -

Pregunta de buena manera-

 **Leo** : Algo que no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo yo mismo.

 **Simón** : Wow, si tú dices algo como eso, ha de ser algo realmente importante. Bien, me anoto en lo que quieras que te ayude, después de todo, te debo muchos favores.

 **Leo** : Agradezco tu ayuda. Ahora, debemos de buscar ciertos recursos y debo decirte que esto debes de mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sea el momento.

 **Simón** : Entonces me guardare muy bien el secreto. –Con mano en pecho y otra alzada, jura guardar lo que harían- Y… ¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a buscar?

 **Leo** : Ocupamos un metal de alto calibre y más fuerte de toda Ooo, un calor proveniente del núcleo más caliente y una piedra en bruto de alto poder radiante.

 **Simón** : Lo del metal creo saber dónde encontrarlo al igual que el calor… pero, ¿dónde encontraras una roca con esas especificaciones? – Señalando al cielo, observa una luz purpura que se divisaba a la distancia- ¿Acaso es…?

 **Leo** : El cometa es la piedra en bruto que busco, y me dedicare a que venga al planeta para un propósito mejor.

 **Simón** : Bueno, detener un astro que viene a tales velocidades es algo impensable para algún mortal, pero como puedes desgarrar el tejido espacio tiempo como si no fuera nada, creo que podrás con eso.

 **Leo** : SI no hay nada más que debamos discutir, hay un metal en específico el cual es de mi atención.

 **Simón** : Espera, yo pensaba que buscabas una aleación de la guerra.

 **Leo** : El metal está muy debilitado, es necesario uno más resistente y que irradie poder de igual manera que el resto de objetos.

 **Simón** : ¿Qué propones? Con esas especificaciones que has puesto, dudo encontrar algo como eso en el mundo.

 **Leo** : Por eso, necesitamos una cosa más.

 **Simón** : ¿Y eso es…?

 **Leo** : El enchiridion. –Su sorpresa es evidente al escuchar el nombre de ese antiguo y poderoso libro- Ese libro nos guiara al primer objeto.

 **Simón** : Pero… ¿dónde está el enchiriodion?

 **Leo** : Destruido, la última vez que estuvo completo fue antes de que el Lich lo usara para ir al cuarto de Prismo y desear que todo lo vivo se extinguiera.

 **Simón** : Espera, acabas de atacarme con mucha información. El lich, el enchiridion destruido, la vida desaparecida, cuarto de Prismo. Amigo, recuerda que soy un simple mortal.

 **Leo** : Un simple mortal que usara el deseo que Prismo me debe para pedir un nuevo enchiridion.

 **Simón** : Tengo el extraño sentimiento de que esto estaba planeado, ¿no es así?

 **Leo** : Parte de mi trabajo es estructurar secuencias, planear algo es algo básico que yo hago. Con eso último, trazan su camino en busca de los objetos en la lista-

 **…**

Dentro del castillo, un pingüino en particular estaba sentado observando el basto cielo en un punto en específico, siendo el cometa quien tenía su atención-

-Un previo accidente logro abrirle su cabeza exponiendo una masa verdosa que irradiaba leves pulsaciones-

-En lo que era su leve soledad, una figura se acerca a su lado-

 **Bellator** : Un poder excepcional, ¿no es así?

 **Orgalorg** : Sí, y será mío. –Sin mover su pico, la vos resonó- ¿Quién eres?

 **Bellator** : Quien soy no importa ahora, pero sí lo que diré. –Extiende su mano con lo que un orbe anaranjado de poder puro se formó- Si crees que ese cometa tiene un poder abismal, espera a tener esto.

 **Orgalorg** : ¿Qué quieres de mí? Nadie da nada gratis.

 **Bellator** : Un punto a tu favor. Requiero tu servicio. –El poder se envuelve en su mano a lo que la da a estrechar- Arrodíllate ante mí, obedece mis órdenes y tendrás un poder el cual nunca pensaste tener.

 **Orgalorg** : ¿Me pides que sea tu esclavo? Creo que no sabes quién soy yo. –Un poco a la defensiva, el ser creador chasquea sus dedos con lo que el pingüino cambia su forma a la de un ser amarillento de forma extraña con múltiples extremidades- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 **Bellator** : La cuestión es que cuando sepas quien soy en realidad, tu mejor logro fue haber trabajado para mí. –Moviendo su mano en el hielo, varias figuras estaban formándose- De no ser así, te erradicare por saber de mí.

-Sin poder medir la cantidad de energía que expedía aquel ser, todo dentro del extraterrestre le decía que aceptara, aun cuando fuera un papel sumiso-

 **Orgalorg** : Parece que no tengo otra opción. –Aceptando, su cuerpo fue envuelto en poder en forma de un aura burbujeante anaranjada- ¡Nunca me había sentido tan poderoso!

 **Bellator** : Te lo dije, un poder superior te aguarda.

* * *

 **[** Reino de fuego **]**

-Las audiencias con la reina habían sido suspendidas por un intervalo corto de tiempo, lo suficiente como para que pasará 2 días encerrada en su cuarto-

-Los guardias y sirvientes habían recibido la orden de no interferir con ella hasta que por sus propios medios saliera de su habitación. La comida que le llevaban era consumida para su alivio, pero la preocupación por su reina era clara-

-Unos pocos se atrevieron a pegar oído en la puerta, pero sólo unos pequeños murmullos y pasos sonaban-

 **Inferius** : Con esta última vuelta podrías haber ido y vuelto al dulce reino 10 veces. –Acostado boca abajo en la cama de ella, la reina de fuego caminaba en círculos ya habiendo dejado un pequeño circuito con un leve desnivel-

 **Pf** : Es que… es tan confuso todavía.

 **Inferius** : ¿Te confundes al ver la verdad o estas confundida por ver que esa es la verdad?

 **Pf** : No ayudas mucho si lo dices así…

 **Inferius** : Pues, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? Ya hemos hablado por mucho tiempo sobre todas tus dudas. –Levantándose de la cama de ella, ahora camina a lo que sería una ventana- No es que no goce de tu presencia, pero esto se está volviendo aburrido.

 **Pf** : ¡Eso es!

 **Inferius** : ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué las cosas se vuelvan aburridas? Creo que ya te está haciendo daño estar tanto tiempo encerrada otra vez.

 **Pf** : No es eso, creo que puedo entender los motivos por los cuales el señor Leo oculto su verdadera forma. Aunque no entiendo del todo que haga todo lo que la dulce princesa haga.

 **Inferius** : Es porque es su primera persona especial después de mucho tiempo.

 **Pf** : Pero, ¿quién fue primero? –Callándose, una ligera mueca se formó en su rostro- Inferius…

 **Inferius** : Ya no habrá más secretos entre nosotros. –Tomando asiento, da una palmadita en la cama para que se siente a su lado- Dime, Phoebe, ¿por qué crees que ayude a la princesa para que pudiera estar con Gran C?

 **Pf** : ¿Porque querías que el comprendiera las emociones?

 **Inferius** : Cierta hasta un punto, pero sabes que hay más cosas cuando se trata de mí.

 **Pf** : Bueno… creo que desconozco el resto.

 **Inferius** : Entonces te lo diré. Yo ayude a Gran C a poder familiarizarse ya que es lo menos que puedo hacer por él después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí.

 **Pf** : ¿Es por qué te creo?

 **Inferius** : Como te lo dije, soy más que una simple creación. –Extendiendo su mano, una fisura parecida a un espejo se formó- Estos es la copia muy reducida de un escrito el cual atesoro con todo mi ser.

 **Pf** : ¿De qué mundo son?

 **Inferius** : El primer mundo al cual Gran C decidió entrar. –En la proyección mostraba lo que sería un mundo más avanzado de lo que alguna vez fue la humanidad, aunque tenía los mismos problemas con magnitudes diferentes. En lo que sería un pequeño poblado, la figura poderosa de Cosmos estaba caminando después de haber acabado con lo que serían unos malhechores que acababan de destruir lo que sería una tienda-

 **Pf** : ¿Qué sucedió ahí? –Pregunta con preocupación al ver el lugar destruido con manchas de sangre en las paredes y agujeros por cualquier lado-

 **Inferius** : Esas personas eran ladrones los cuales asaltaron esa tienda, sólo 2 personas sobrevivieron. –Ahora, Cosmos caminaba en los escombros de la tienda siendo una mujer de cabellera pelirroja quien estaba sufriendo por haber sido atacada estaba en los últimos momentos de su vida-

 **Pf** : Pobre chica…

 **Inferius** : Sí… -Esa pobre mujer estaba teniendo una conversación con aquel individuo omnipotente el cual parecía pedir un servicio, y tras un trato donde la muerte intervino, la mujer abandono el mundo dejando un legado- Ella murió, pero dejo algo…

-Ahora, Cosmos estaba con la apariencia que tenía en Ooo y estaba cargando un bulto. Aquel bulto resulto ser un bebé femenino con un mecho de cabello rojizo anaranjado, su piel era un poco clara y sus ojos eran un rojo profundo-

 **Pf** : Que linda bebé.

 **Inferius** : Lo es, ella es realmente única. –La imagen cambia a varios sucesos los cuales muestran como la pequeña crecía con el tiempo, pero por alguna razón, parte de su cara estaba siendo cubierta-

-Desde cumpleaños muy básicos, juegos sin mucha gracia o platicas apagadas, la joven mostraba un completo y profundo gozo por estar frente a aquel ser que llamaba que ella podía llamar padre-

-Por su parte, Cosmos estaba siendo apoyado por el espectro recolector de almas quien tenía ciertos momentos sarcásticos y divertidos que les parecieron familiares a la reina. Duraron como 2 horas hasta el momento en la que la niña dejo su casa siendo Cosmos quien la ínsito para que ahora ella pudiera formar su propia vida a lo que la niña estaba muy triste, pero acepto al ser la voluntad de su padre adoptivo-

 **Pf** : El señor Leo sí que tuvo varios años conviviendo con esa joven, pero su actitud no ha cambiado mucho.

 **Inferius** : Te equivocas. –Sorprendiéndola un poco, la imagen muestra a la joven quien ahora estaba embarazada después de haberse casado y haber vivido un periodo junto a su esposo. La luz parecía iluminar el lugar, pero tan pronto se encendió, el caos azoto a todo el lugar-

 **Pf** : ¿Qué está pasando? –La misma realidad era convertida en pedazos de luz multicolor los cuales se aceleraban a un punto en específico, siendo una figura conocida para la reina-

 **Inferius** : Eso es lo que pasa cuando un escrito está por llegar a su fin… Y Gran C está por acabar con ellos. –La joven vio a quien fue su padre destruir su mundo, y, aunque le pidieron que se detuviera, no parecía hacer tal cosa-

 **Pf** : ¿El señor Leo destruyo a su propia hija? –Esa idea la aterro, si él destruyo a alguien muy cercano, ¿cómo sería a quienes considere una amenaza? -

 **Inferius** : Sí… -Su tono no era para nada parecido a su actitud normal- Pero, paso algo. –Antes de que destruyera por completo, dejo a la mujer a quien crió y a la muerte quien la acompaño en la crianza de la niña-

-Ambos conociendo su destino, la joven se arrodillo ante su padre y rogó darle una oportunidad a lo que tenía en sus brazos con mucha fuerza y protección. La escena le hizo recordar aquella vez en la que Cosmos acepto criar a su hija adoptiva-

-Con unas palabras, Cosmos acepto como muestra de gratitud por haberle ayudado todo este tiempo a comprender un poco mejor las situaciones. Contenta, se despide del pequeño en sus brazos quien resulto ser su hijo-

-Con un beso lleno de todo su amor, le entrega a quien serían en cierta manera su nieto adoptivo. Agradeciendo a su padre, Cosmos guarda aparte los escritos de la mujer y gira su mirada a la muerte a quien, por su trabajo, le concedió el mismo destino-

-Y el escrito se detiene-

-Sin saber qué decir, un pequeño y sutil sonido de algo evaporándose tomo su atención. Su preciado y mejor amigo estaba mirando la imagen de aquella mujer quien para sorpresa de ella tenía un parecido enorme con ella. Pero lo más sorprendente fue ver que Inferius estaba llorando sutilmente al ver la imagen-

 **Pf** : Inferius…

 **Inferius** : Te pareces mucho a ella… ojalá hubiera podido conocerla. –Sin comprender mucho, mueve su mano para mostrar al pequeño bebé que resulto tener un cabello negro profundo, ojos rojos profundo y una piel algo bronceada-

 **Pf** : ¿Acaso ese bebé es…?

 **Inferius** : Tienes mucho parecido con quien fue mi madre, esa es la razón principal por la que me gusta convivir más contigo que con la princesa. Y, según Gran C, tienes una actitud parecida a la que ella tenía. –Temblando un poco, se levanta de la cama- ¡Mírame…! –Señala su rostro- ¡Mejor no me mires! –Le da la espalda-

-Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue saltar de su cama y abrazar la espalda de su preciado amigo. El gesto termino por romper al poderoso y caótico ser que ella conocía-

 **Pf** : Muchas gracias por confiarme algo tan personal…

 **Inferius** : No es todo… -Ambos se separan a lo que vuelven a sentarse- Gran C no sabía qué podía hacer con un bebé, así que improviso con un proyecto el cual estaba realizando.

 **Pf** : ¿Entonces…?

 **Inferius** : Mezclo la esencia de la muerte, el afecto de mi madre y parte de su poder en un ser que pudiera existir a su lado. Cuando dio resultado, yo era un simple cascaron vacío.

 **Pf** : Pero, ¿cómo es que lograste ser tú?

 **Inferius** : El creador de Gran C, le dio la oportunidad de tener una conciencia más interactiva. Dándole ese regalo, Gran C nunca vio mucho uso de tener algo así dominándolo y creía que eso podía afectar su rendimiento, así que me dio ese regalo a mí. –La idea de que Leo tuviera un creador que por ende ha de ser más poderoso que él la estremeció, pero también la idea de que tuvo una oportunidad de cumplir con su investigación y que la negó para dársela a Inferius le hizo sentir una gran gratitud- Con eso, Gran C me dio unas reglas y me permitió investigar y explorar todos los escritos que el creaba mientras hacia otros.

 **Pf** : Él te permitió tener una vida y aprender de ella.

 **Inferius** : Así es, por eso, es mi deber ayudar y seguir a Gran C en todo lo que haga. A hecho tanto por mí que no puedo pensar en una forma de pagárselo de alguna forma. –Vuelve a señalar su rostro- Una de las razones por la que luzco esta apariencia y esta actitud aparte de que son geniales, es porque contrasto como algo malo y le doy el crédito a Gran C como algo bueno.

 **P f** : Creo por fin comprender las cosas… Muchas gracias por todo, Inferius. –Junta su mano con la de él como un gesto de gratitud- Por cierto, una última pregunta.

 **Inferius** : ¿Todavía te quedaste con ganas de más de mí? –Sonríe un poco mejor a lo que ella lo hace también-

 **Pf** : ¿Cómo se llamaba tú madre?

 **Inferius** : Stella Custos.

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y hayas entretenido y sacado una respuesta.

►Si tienen un gran corazón, pueden pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre y preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les gusta o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.

20/06/19


	33. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35. De Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **Final de la 6ta temporada de la serie**

 **Titulo** **«** Perder el pasado para ganar un futuro **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Siento que paso entre comillas algo de tiempo, pero estaba estructurando otras cosas a su vez que intentaba inspirarme para escribir y terminar el capítulo de la otra historia.**

 **Creo que me daré una leve pausa para poder escribir aunque sea 2 capítulos de Xeno y unos más de DBS.**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaraci** **ó** **n o significado.**

► **/ /: Comentario m** **í** **o.**

► _ **Otro idioma.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, fecha u otro de importancia**

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Hora de aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Pf** : Él te permitió tener una vida y aprender de ella.

 **Inferius** : Así es, por eso, es mi deber ayudar y seguir a Gran C en todo lo que haga. A hecho tanto por mí que no puedo pensar en una forma de pagárselo de alguna forma. –Vuelve a señalar su rostro- Una de las razones por la que luzco esta apariencia y esta actitud aparte de que son geniales, es porque contrasto como algo malo y le doy el crédito a Gran C como algo bueno.

 **P f** : Creo por fin comprender las cosas… Muchas gracias por todo, Inferius. –Junta su mano con las de él como un gesto de gratitud- Por cierto, tengo una última pregunta.

 **Inferius** : ¿Todavía te quedaste con más ganas de mí? –Sonríe un poco mejor a lo que ella lo hace también-

 **Pf** : ¿Cómo se llamaba tú madre? –Sonriendo ligeramente, la mira a ella mientras la imagen de su madre se interponía con la de la reina-

 **Inferius** : Se llama Stella Custos.

* * *

 **Continuamos** …

 **[** Cielos de Ooo, 5:00 am **]**

-En lo que sería una aeronave de un muy mal presupuesto, estaba silbando un individuo de aspecto amarillento que estaba vistiendo solo unos calzoncillos blancos mientras golpeaba con una vara-

-Dando unos leves silbidos alegres, mira un póster que había robado del reino en donde estaba escrito las elecciones del dulce reino donde se seleccionaría a la siguiente princesa siendo Bonnibel la única candidata y por ende, la que siempre ganaba-

 **RdO** (Rey de Ooo): Muy pronto el dulce reino será mío. Y toda la fama recaerá en mí como su verdadero gobernante. –Terminando de acomodar su ropa, se acuesta en una pila de ropas sucias donde tenía un poco de comida a medio comer- Sip, y todo saldrá bien.

 **¿?** : Eso crees… -Confundido por aquella voz, un cumulo de humo magenta se formó enfrente de él- Si en verdad crees que con unas pocas palabras y charlatanerías podrías convencer a esas criaturas, te aseguro que perderás.

 **RdO** : ¿Quién eres?

 **¿?** : Alguien que busca el mismo destino que tú… dominarlos.

 **RdO** : Y… ¿qué ideas tienes?

 **¿?** : Has de saber que nadie da nada gratis, todo siempre tienes su precio, inclusive la ayuda.

 **RdO** : Entonces, di tu precio.

 **¿?** : Es simple, lo único que busco es que tomes el lugar de la dulce princesa.

 **RdO** : ¿Y luego?

 **¿?** : No hay nada más.

 **RdO** : No estas pidiendo nada a cambio, ni una miseria… ¿Cómo sé que no es alguna trampa de algún tipo? –Dudoso, aquella figura toma el poster de la pared de metal-

 **¿?** : No busco nada en especial en ese pate, digo, en ese reino. Tampoco busco someter a esos seres de dulce, tomar sus riquezas, sumisión o inclusive conocimientos secretos. Simplemente busco la desesperación en una persona en específico. –Desgarra la cabeza de la princesa de la imagen- Pura y simple desesperación.

 **RdO** : Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿qué ideas tienes para poder ganar su puesto?

 **¿?** : Eso es muy simple. –Toma la imagen de la cabeza de Bonnibel- Ella creo a esas criaturas, por lo tanto, su afecto es lo único que los une. Pero ese afecto se está perdiendo lentamente.

 **RdO** : He escuchado que también es una estratega e inteligente persona que tiene todo vigilado.

 **¿?** : Tu preocupación por cosas tan triviales es desagradable, pero entendible. Lo único realmente importante es someter las emociones en la cabeza de aquellos a quienes gobernaras.

 **RdO** : ¿Entonces?

 **¿?** : ¡Usa la cabeza! Su gente es estúpida, simple y fácil de manipular. Puedes aprovecharte de eso a tu favor, sólo tienes que tocar los puntos específicos y todo caerán ante ti. Después de todo, las emociones siegan el juicio.

 **RdO** : Si en verdad puedes hacer que tome su reino y lo haga mío, acepto cualquier ayuda de tu parte.

 **¿?** : Entonces se hará, el dulce reino será tuyo y tú serás su gobernante. Así que, empecemos con el plan. –La energía proveniente de aquel ente empezó a expandirse por toda la nave cambiando su estructura-

-Lo que una vez fue una basura de aviación la cual era un milagro que volara, cambio a una nave de aspecto moderno siendo la mezcla de un dirigible con un vtol. Sus prendas fueron cambiadas a algo más real con aspectos dorados con platinos-

 **RdO** : ¡Esto si es un cambio verdadero! –Con asombro, se mira en un espejo que había aparecido- Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

 **¿?** : Tienes ahora un aspecto que tomara la atención de las personas cuando llegues al reino, es momento de que pienses una mentira la cual pueda tomar los corazones de todos. Si las cosas se te dificultan, yo estaré dándote una ayuda.

 **RdO** : Una mentira es algo fácil de hacer para mí, pero…

 **¿?** : Aun con toda esta ayuda dudas, ¿qué es lo que te causa intriga?

 **RdO** : La princesa tiene a un poderoso mago acompañándola siempre, recuerdo que no pude escapar de su prisión hasta que la princesa sanciono mi presencia de su reino por un largo tiempo. Si él está presente, las coas serán difíciles, inclusive, me atrevería a decir que imposibles.

-Terminando de explicar, la figura dio una risa femenina como si se tratara de una broma, cosa que lo confundió-

 **¿?** : No tienes de que preocuparte por él, todo eso ya estaba visto. –Mirando por una ventana, un destello de luz se dispara al cielo- Actualmente está alejándose del planeta para entrar en otro, los héroes de Ooo estarán ocupados con aquel cometa. –Vuelve su mirada al estafador- Si no puedes hacer algo simple como tomar un reino con todos los peligros alejados y con toda esta ayuda, habrá sido un desperdicio de mi parte el gastar palabras contigo.

 **RdO** : Si lo pones así, tengo todas las cartas a mi favor.

 **¿?** : Si te sirve de algo, parte de lo que hago es darles nacimiento a las cosas… Y el nacimiento de tu reinado es algo que veo. –Nuevamente aquel humo magenta se propaga por todo el lugar hasta caer al suelo como si de una cascada se tratara-

 **RdO** : ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Preocupado, poco a poco fue consumido por el humo-

 **¿?** : Te lo dije, tu nuevo nacimiento…

* * *

[Dulce reino, 7:00 am]

-Dentro de su cuarto, la princesa del prospero reino dulce estaba acostada en su cama mientras estaba en el reino de los sueños, pero, salió de aquel domino del búho cósmico con un grito-

 **Dp** : ¡Ahhhh…! –Con su rostro lleno de sudor, tanto su latido y su mente estaban acelerados- Eso sí que fue un terrible sueño. -Poniendo la mano en su frente, su respiración empezó a estabilizarse- Todo iba bien, pero esa nube negra y ámbar cubrió todo y se volvió tétrico.

-Viendo la habitación, nuevamente el espacio a su lado en la cama estaba vacío, pero en este había una nota la cual toma y procede a leer-

 **Nota** : Cuando leas esto nota ya habrás despertado, por lo tanto, buenos días. –Una ligera sonrisa se forma en su rostro-Siguiendo con el mensaje, nuevamente he tenido que irme temprano para poder realizar un proyecto junto a Simón, el cual, nos tomara más tiempo del que estime. Pido disculpas por faltar al desayuno y a tener un momento nosotros dos. Y, aunque suene algo serio, este proyecto es muy importante. –Una ligera duda paso por su cabeza sobre lo que podría tratar- Sin más, me despido y creo que no estaré en todo el día hasta que el ultimo rayo de luz ilumine el cielo. Atte. Leo.

-Dejando la nota, su mente estaba ahora más calmada al ver que por lo menos le dejo una nota esta vez que no estaría presente, siendo un gran avance ya que las veces anteriores cuando no avisaba que se iba, dejaba a todos con el pendiente-

-Sin más, se dispuso a seguir con su día como gobernante y científica, siendo su agenda empezar con el desayudo, alistarse, ver varios asuntos de tratados con el reino planta, almorzar, y el resto lo tenía libre-

-Todo marchaba relativamente bien hasta que empezó a marchar relativamente mal cuando entro al tocador y se vio en el espejo-

 **Dp** : ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Su grito resonó en gran parte del reino tomando la atención de sus súbditos quienes voltearon a ver la parte superior del castillo-

 **Dp** : ¡No puede ser! –Cubriendo su rostro, un estruendo se escuchó en la puerta de su habitación cuando varias plantas femeninas con apariencia espinosa, de ninja y punk -

 **Solan** : ¡Mi señora! ¡¿Cuál es la amenaza?! –Siendo la primera en entrar, su apariencia era como la de una joven chica atlética que vestía un traje ninja negro que contrastaba con su piel verdosa y espinas con morado en la base, tenía una máscara cubriendo su boca y lo que sería su cabello estaba amarrado en una larga cola de caballo que formaba una gran hoja con espinas- Diga la amenaza y será eliminada.

-En ello, múltiples figuras de menor tamaño salieron de la puerta rota con lo que empezaron a buscar en toda la habitación a una velocidad sorprendente-

 **Dp** : Em… no hay ningún intruso, Solan… -Tratando de calmar al equipo especial que había recibido de Dicentra, ya había empezado a convivir con ella previamente-

 **Solan** : Ya veo, disculpe mi exageración. Pero la escuchamos gritar y vinimos lo más rápido posible.

 **Dp** : Y lo agradezco, pero simplemente me lleve un susto cuando mire al espejo. –Señala el espejo de la habitación el cual fue desquebrajado cuando un shuriken de espinas la golpeo- Este… no era eso necesario.

 **Solan** : Mis más sinceras disculpas, actué sin pensar. –Agachándose, el resto de individuos se arrodillaron- Por mi ineptitud, arrebatare mi vida como una forma para pagar mi deshonor.

 **Dp** : No tenemos que llegar a eso Solan, simplemente fue un malentendido.

 **Solan** : En verdad es usted muy generosa, prometemos algún día pagar toda esta bondad que nos ha dado. –Con algo de incomodidad, no era la primera vez que ella cometía un malentendido-

-Desde atacar a varios de sus ciudadanos por el simple hecho de parecer sospechosos, desaparecer a personas que le resultaron molestas e inclusive hacer un alboroto cuando ella accidentalmente se golpeó a si misma-

 **Dp** : Seguro… -Siguiendo con lo suyo, un pedazo del espejo seguía en su lugar reflejando el motivo por el cual ella grito-

 **Solan** : Mi señora, ¿podría esta cierva suya tener el deseo egoísta de poder saber el motivo de su grito?

 **Dp** : Em… fue por esto. –Señala su rostro, para ser más específicos, la parte baja de sus ojos. Estas tenían una ligera arruga presente-

 **Solan** : Discúlpenos nuevamente por no haber notado eso antes, pero, ¿es eso un problema?

 **Dp** : De hecho, si es un problema. –La forma en lo que lo dijo sin pensarlo muy bien, estremeció a la shinobi quien expandió una espina en su brazo que luego arranco y coloca la punta en donde estaría su corazón-

 **Solan** : ¡Limpiare mi error con mi vida! –Antes de que pudiera clavarse la espina, Bonnibel se la quita de sus manos-

 **Dp** : ¡Deja de hacer eso! –Calmándose un poco, tira la espina al suelo- Digo que es un problema ya que yo no debería de envejecer por el regalo que Leo me dio. –Señala la flor en su pecho- Por lo tanto, no debería de tener señales de vejez.

 **Solan** : En verdad estoy ciega, por favor permítame recapacitar toda la información y poder servirle de una mejor manera. –Saliendo de la habitación, colocan la puerta rota un poco mal mientras estaba sostenida por lianas-

 **Dp** : Eso sí que fue intenso…

 **Inferius** : Elemental, mi querida princesa, fue una interesante escena. –Después de mucho tiempo, nuevamente aquella voz resonó en su cabeza-

 **Dp** : Es un milagro que volvieras a prestarme atención.

 **Inferius** : Oye, no podía dejar este lugar para siempre, además, se está llenando de polvo. –Un poco mejor por tener a su mejor amigo devuelta, su inquietud se redujo un poco- Por cierto, ¿qué te sucede con los de tus arrugas?

 **Dp** : Gracias por hacer esta nuestra primera conversación después de tiempo sin hablar. –Dice con sarcasmo-

 **Inferius** : Pues yo había cumplido con mi objetivo, además, sabes que me llaman la atención las personas con situaciones complejas.

 **Dp** : Esta bien, un punto a tu favor. Por cierto, ¿y Phoebe?

 **Inferius** : Bueno, ella está realizando no sé qué cosa y también quien sabe.

 **Dp** : Eso responde todo…

 **Inferius** : No es mi culpa que no haya nada planeado en el guion para ella. Además, estoy aquí para revivir viejos tiempos.

 **Dp** : Eso no lo discutiré. –Caminando en dirección a su laboratorio, prepara todas las cosas con lo que toma un pequeño pedazo de su cabello y una gota de su sangre para ponerla bajo microscopio-

 **Inferius** : Interesante… Por cierto, ¿qué estamos buscando exactamente?

 **Dp** : Estamos buscando cualquier alteración que pudiera afectar el poder de la flor. Pero no encuentro ninguna falla, el tejido que tome perdió aquella esencia y se marchito.

 **Inferius** : Princesa, creo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para saber que el tiempo no es lo único que envejece a un cuerpo vivo. –Con un poco de duda, aparece detrás de ella y coloca una de sus manos en su espalda- Como lo supuse.

 **Dp** : ¿Qué pasa?

 **Inferius** : ¿Has tenido algunas vacaciones últimamente?

 **Dp** : ¿Qué tiene que ver con que haya tenido vacaciones?

 **Inferius** : Tienes ciertos puntos de estrés ubicados en tu espalda, eso es lo que te provoco aquellas arrugas. Y, si sigues con este bonito estilo de vida tuyo, terminaras siendo una uva pasa pronto.

 **Dp** : Bueno, tengo a un querido amigo mío que puede deshacer todo ese estrés en mi cuerpo con un pequeño chasquido.

 **Inferius** : ¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace creer que haría tal cosa sin ganar nada a cambio?

 **Dp** : Porque si no lo haces, Leo lo hará.

 **Inferius** : Deberías de quitarte esa costumbre de tener ese seguro de vida, llegará una ocasión en la cual él no estará.

 **Dp** : No te preocupes, tengo un plan de emergencia para eso.

 **Inferius** : ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu plan B?

 **Dp** : Tú. –Lo señala con su dedo-

 **Inferius** : … -Dando un suspiro, rueda los ojos con lo que las arrugas del rostro de la princesa desaparecen- Se aprovechan de mi nobleza. –De pronto, un gran ruido empezó a pasar por las paredes de todo el castillo, siendo el exterior su foco- ¿Acaso pediste serenata?

 **Dp** : No sé qué cosa sea. –Ambos salen del laboratorio a un balcón donde observaron todo-

-Un enorme globo aerostático estaba sobrevolando el reino, donde la música y los fuegos artificiales salían disparados al cielo con un espectáculo de luces que aún eran visibles por lo temprano del día-

-En la parte baja, un grupo de individuos parecidos a velas caminaban trayendo consigo varias pancartas y banderas con el rostro de una persona que no era visible para ellos-

-Lanzando confeti y pétalos de flores, la dulce gente estaba atrapada en el espectáculo que estaba delante de un carro alegórico donde estaba el presunto responsable de todo-

 **Dp** : ¿Pero qué demo…? –Sin saber qué estaba pasando, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Inferius hablo-

 **Inferius** : ¡Gloría! ¡Al príncipe Ali! –Moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, la mirada de desapruebo de la princesa lo hizo detener- Tienes razón, nos meteremos con derechos de autor si sigo con eso.

 **Dp** : Parece ser que es una presentación real de algún tipo, pero, no recuerdo haber tenido algún mensaje sobre su llegada.

 **Inferius** : Quién sabe princesa, a lo mejor traerá mermeladas de algún tipo.

 **Dp** : Tendré que recolectar información. –Sacando un silbato, sopla en este con lo que varias figuras salieron de las sobras-

 **Solan** : Mi señora nos ha hablado y nosotros responderemos a su llamado. –Arrodilladas con su cabeza agachada, esperaban sus órdenes- Diga su orden y haremos todo para cumplirlo.

 **Dp** : Tengo una tarea que sólo ustedes pueden hacer. –Señala el presente evento- Necesito que saquen toda la información que puedan de nuestro invitado lo más rápido y eficaz posible para que puedan dármela después, si encuentran una amenaza posible, retírense del lugar.

 **Solan** : Se hará como usted ordene, mi señora. –Levantándose, mira a su equipo- Grupo espina sombría, hemos recibido ordenes, hay que cumplirlas. –Ganándose un «Sí» de aprobación, saltan desde el balcón para esconderse en las sombras-

 **Inferius** : Entonces, ¿qué ideas propones ahora? –Se recarga en el barandal-

 **Dp** : ¿Cuáles ideas?

 **Inferius** : Pues la idea de tu campaña para volver a ser elegida. –Aquel asunto la golpea- Aunque es una idea algo rara por el hecho de que un reino es algo no democrático. Y más si contamos que tu creaste todo esto… Princesa, ¿qué pensabas al darles el lujo de escoger a su gobernante?

 **Dp** : No me acordaba de ese asunto en lo más mínimo… -Sale corriendo a su habitación donde busca en un mueble un _post-it_ rosado que tenía varias fechas anotadas con cosas que se debían de hacer-

 **Inferius** : Parece ser que a cierta persona se le olvido cierto detalle.

 **Dp** : ¡Esto es malo! ¡No me he preparado para esto! –Corriendo a su closet, cierra las puertas y con la mayor velocidad que pudo, salió ya vistiendo sus ropas reales (las comunes) con lo que tomo su corona- ¡Tengo que darme prisa!

 **Inferius** : Oye, deberías de tranquilizarte un poco, no es como si fuera a ser un día terrible.

 **…**

-Ambos salen de las puertas del reino siendo observados por quien estaba al frente de aquel desfile-

 **¿?** : Ya han salido, es momento de que empecemos el plan. –Resonando en la cabeza del Rey de Ooo, este estaba usando una especie de disfraz el cual lo cubría-

 **RdO** : Estoy algo nervioso, por fin tendré mi propio reino.

 **¿?** : No te distraigas, actualmente ella tiene cartas bajo su manga la cual puede utilizar para complicarte las cosas aun con la ayuda que te doy.

 **RdO** : ¿Cuál ayuda? –Alzando su brazo para cubrirse los ojos del sol, busca con la mirada la aparente ayuda de la princesa-

 **¿?** : Hablo de aquella cosa que la está acompañando. Mientras este cercas de ella, será invulnerable a mi influencia. –Con disgusto, modero su tono de voz- Además, estas siendo actualmente vigilado.

 **RdO** : ¿Por quién?

 **¿?** : Yo me encargare de eso, tú concéntrate en tu actuación. –Cesando su voz, el pequeño desfile se detiene cuando la princesa con varios de sus soldados los obstruye-

 **Dp** : Como gobernante de este reino, pido que digas tu nombre y tus intensiones en mis dominios. –Actualmente ella estaba sin compañía, pero sólo era visible para ella-

 **RdO** : ¿Acaso no es obvio? Estoy aquí para reclamar su puesto como gobernante por el deseo de estas maravillosas personas. –Soltando pétalos de 2 cañones, la dulce gente se maravilla al ver que contenían brillos-

 **Dp** : ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes venir a mi reino y reclamarlo?

 **RdO** : El simple hecho de que actualmente son las elecciones. –Saca un volante de su saco el cual muestra el evento- Y vengo a competir contra el candidato más poderoso, es decir, tú.

 **Dp** : *Se me hace familiar…, pero, ¿de dónde? *

 **Inferius** : Creo tener una idea, y tiene que ver con la cera… Además, hay algo más en este tipo el cual me da mala espina. Manténgase atenta princesa, inspeccionare, pero no me alejare demasiado.

 **RdO** : Entonces, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría seguir con mi campaña. –Moviendo su mano, sus aparentes seguidores siguieron con su actuación y repartiendo premios a las ciudadanos-

-Viendo que no podía hacer algo porque se basaba en lo que ella había puesto, le iba a quitar puntos. Sin más, cuando estaba por disponerse a hacer algo, su reloj marco una alarma con lo que el cielo se atenuó de un color morado muy diluido-

 **Dp** : Oh no… tengo que recordar mejor las cosas.

* * *

 **[** Marte, ciudad central **]**

-En aquel planeta rojo cercano a la tierra, 2 figuras estaban caminando por el árido y rocoso planeta a una ciudad cubierta de una cúpula que era vista a la distancia-

 **Simón** : Es increíble que estemos en Marte. –Tomando notas del planeta, dejaban sus huellas en la arena rojiza- Y es más increíble que no estemos asfixiándonos por la falta de aire o que la radiación nos queme la piel.

 **Leo** : Muchas cosas tienen su complejidad, pero no es momento de explicarlas.

 **Simón** : Por cierto, ¿Por qué usamos ese portal en aquella casa abandona para venir aquí? Siento que podías hacernos aparecer aquí sin ningún problema.

 **Leo** : Trato de hacer las cosas de las maneras más convencionales posible. Por lo tanto, esa era una manera eficaz de venir hasta aquí.

 **Simón** : Entonces, ¿cómo es que sabías de ese portal?

 **Leo** : Es bueno investigar lugares, pero siempre es mejor hacerlo con compañía.

 **Simón** : ¿Te refieres a Finn y Jake? –Leo asiente- Eso me genera otra duda, ¿dónde están ellos? Creo que les hubiera gustado mucho haber estado aquí.

 **Leo** : Estaban en el dulce reino, pero algo llamo su atención cuando les conté sobre que había algo extraño en tu reino. Así que ambos fueron al lugar. –Mirando al cielo oscuro, la tierra era visible como un punto pequeño brillante más grande que el resto mientras tenía muy cercas una luz morada- Si nos damos prisa, el cometa lo tendremos más cercas de la tierra.

 **Simón** : Oye Leo, ¿por qué buscas ese cometa en específico? No es como si no hubiera mejores cometas en todo el universo.

 **Leo** : Es más como una muestra de gratitud. –Extendiendo su mano, el campo de visión de Simón cambio a uno donde varias auras estaban reuniéndose con líneas en múltiples direcciones-

 **Simón** : ¿Qué es todo esto? –Su aura color verde oliva con azul cristalino estaba guiando a un punto en el planeta-

 **Leo** : La fuente energética que los une con los escritos, este es el trabajo que hace mi hermano mayor. –Ese comentario lo desconcertó-

 **Simón** : ¿Tienes hermanos?

 **Leo** : Sí, mi hermano mayor Bellator y mi hermana menor Serenity. Aunque es poco el tiempo el que convivimos, trabajamos muy bien para cumplir las expectativas de nuestro padre.

 **Simón** : Espera, eso ya es demasiado. Tienes una familia la cual nunca habías mencionado a nadie.

 **Leo** : Bonnibel sabe de ellos, pero nunca me había visto en la necesidad de contarles sobre ello. –Dejando ese tema de lado, una línea energética de Simón estaba tintineante en el planeta rojo-

 **Simón** : ¿Qué significa eso?

 **Leo** : Significa que algo conectado a ti está cercas, de hecho, demasiado cerca. –Ocultando aquella capa de los escritos, siguieron su camino a la ciudad de Marte la cual estaba destruida-

 **Simón** : ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –Lo que fue una antiguo civilización en su cúspide, ahora estaba desmoronándose-

 **Leo** : Eso es algo que también quisiera saber. –Aplaudiendo, una onda expansiva se propaga por todo el planeta y regresa como si se tratara de alguna clase de sonar-

 **Simón** : ¿Qué hiciste?

 **Leo** : Una onda la cual detecta firmas macromoleculares a base de ciertos compuestos orgánicos, y sólo encontré 2 firmas. –Siguiéndolo, una increíble cantidad de escombros estaban comprimidos en un punto es especifico, siendo que había sutiles rastros de una gran batalla-

-Apuntando su mano cerrada, la abre con lo que aquella masa comprimida se dispara en múltiples direcciones mostrando lo que tenía en su interior-

-2 figuras, una con una forma más o menos humanoide color rubí de gran tamaño la cual no poseía piernas, su cabeza estaba formada por un cubo con pirámides en su parte posterior e inferior-

-La segunda era una figura humana femenina la cual estaba cubierta con un traje espacial de un color amarillento pareciendo más a algo contra la radiación-

 **Simón** : ¡Betty! –Antes de que saliera corriendo, es detenido por Leo- ¡¿Qué pasa Leo?! ¡¿No ves que ocupan ayuda?!

 **Leo** : Claro que lo veo, pero tú no ves el resto. –Tronando los dedos, aquellas 2 figuras desaparecieron del lugar para mostrar que había una trampa sensorial la cual exploto con tal fuerza que podía llevarse al planeta, pero esta fue contenida por el neo-sapien quien volteo su mirada al humano- Ves,

-Corriendo con su prometida, ella estaba inconsciente mientras el guardián de Marte estaba sumamente agotado-

 **Leo** : ¿Planeas quedártelo o piensas decirme qué paso?

 **GGGG** : No… no los vimos venir… -Una de las caras 2 caras que estaban despiertas hablo- Su poder era abrumador…

 **Leo** : Eso no responde lo que pregunte, prefiero que respondas lo que te pido, luego te ayudo.

 **GGGG** : Un mal antiguo ataco nuestro mundo. –Dibuja en la arena una figura peculiar- Orgalorg, el conquistador de mundos…

 **Leo** : Entonces ese pingüino llego a este planeta. La siguiente pregunta es, ¿cómo? –Mira al cuarteto G- Descuiden, no deben de contestar eso.

 **GGGG** : De hecho, sabemos cómo llego hasta aquí.

 **Leo** : Entonces dilo.

 **GGGG** : Descendió del cielo, proclamando que ahora las cosas serían muy diferentes. Todo el planeta se concentró en él, pero antes de su llegada, aquella humana llego antes. –Señala a Betty- Cuando ataco, muchos la juzgaron por ser la responsable, pero tenía que estar seguro de ello, por eso di toda mi energía para salvarla.

 **Leo** : Un acto peculiar… Si el individuo Orgalorg ataco, ¿por qué te dejo vivir? Oh, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué los dejo vivir?

 **GGGG** : Eso quisiera saber…

 **Betty** : Era para tener tiempo. –Recuperándose, es sostenida por Simón- Nos dejó vivir para poder tener tiempo.

 **Leo** : Explícate.

 **Simón** : Betty, ¿acaso sabes algo? –Ella asiente-

 **Betty** : Me encontraba realizando varios experimentos los cuales podrían ayudarte para eliminar la maldición que está corrompiéndote. Pero todos mis intentos estaban fracasando, aun con los planos de la corona que me proporciono el Leo.

 **GGGG** : Esa corona es el intento más cercano de replicar el poder de un elemental, una fuerza de la naturaleza del planeta tierra. Es una sorpresa que su funcionamiento opere sin ningún problema que no sea la cordura de su portador.

 **Simón** : Inclusive, aun cuando estoy así por la ayuda de Leo, no he encontrado una forma de lograr revertirlo. –Aprieta su puño con frustración por sentirse inútil al no encontrar alguna manera de ayudarse-

 **Betty** : No te atormentes Simón. –Consolándolo, calma su frustración- Cuando estaba por tirar la toalla y rogar por tú ayuda, alguien apareció.

 **Simón** : ¿Quién?

 **Betty** : No dio su nombre, pero parecía ser alguien que tenía una personalidad caótica y calculadora, de un traje negro el cual no se ensucio en la fría cueva en la que estaba en ese entonces. Lo único que dijo es que las cosas estaban por cambiar para bien, pero antes de ello había una alta posibilidad de que algo malo pasara.

 **GGGG** : ¿Un ser caótico que vestía de traje? No tengo idea de quien pueda ser.

 **Leo** : Yo sí, es mi ayudante Inferius. Parece ser que ha estado haciendo algo de lo cual desconozco. –Meditando un poco, otra duda surgió- Contaste lo que paso previamente, pero no tu camino a este mundo.

 **Betty** : Una niebla de color ámbar empezó a tomar terreno en el momento en el que Inferius desapareció. Pensé que podía ser él, pero aquella sensación electrizante era una poderosa cantidad energética que destruyo todo medidor mío.

 **Simón** : Una nube de color ámbar… en lo que conozco de magia por los libros que había robado en mi forma de Rey Helado no hay ningún registro de ello.

 **GGGG** : De hecho, un anillo de un supuesto polvo estelar se había formado y tenía ese peculiar color.

 **Leo** : Color ámbar y firmas especificas…

 **Simón** : ¿Acaso sabes quién fue?

 **Leo** : Tengo una idea, aunque es muy poco probable que pudiera ser. Sin más, creo que nos distanciamos de nuestro objetivo principal.

 **GGGG** : ¿Y ese es?

 **Leo** : Quiero tu cabeza. –Sin reaccionar, los presentes se quedaron quietos hasta que uno reacciono-

 **GGGG** : ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi cabeza?! –Agarrando su flotante cabeza, retrocede un poco-

 **Leo** : No busco tu cabeza, busco aquel casco que las une. –Extendiendo su mano abierta, el centinela de Marte la observa- Dámela y reconstruiré este mundo.

-Algo incrédulo por ese comentario, observa aquellas 2 personas las cuales no mostraron dudas en cumplir esa promesa. Viendo que su mundo tal vez no tendría reparación, no tuvo más elección que aceptar-

-Las cuatro cabezas esféricas empezaron a orbitar la base en donde debería de estar su cuello-

 **Leo** : Fue un gusto hacer un trato contigo. –Chasqueando los dedos, una onda energética se propago por todo el planeta con lo que las cosas empezaron a reconstruirse y varios bultos parecidos a capullo brotaron del suelo- Rompe aquellas vainas y la población de este planeta volverá.

 **GGGG** : ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso? No existe un poder que pueda realizar tal hazaña sin ocupar un vasto poder.

 **Simón** : Créeme, esto no es nada de lo que él puede hacer.

 **Betty** : Yo puedo refutar eso. –Siguiendo al neo-sapien, todos se alejan al dispositivo el cual los trajo en primer lugar- Gracias por salvarme la vida. –Despidiéndose, Leo activa el dispositivo el cual los manda en dirección a la Tierra-

 **Leo** : Casi lo olvido. –Mira a la humana- Dijiste también que era para hacer tiempo, ¿te dijeron para qué ocupaban hacer tiempo?

 **Betty** : Bueno, cuando pregunte, ellos parecían reírse y me contestaron que sería como una polilla atraída hacia la luz. No sé qué quería decir eso, pero en adelante no recuerdo qué más paso.

 **Simón** : Como una polilla hacía la luz… podría ser absurdo, pero tal vez se refiera a algo brillante. Pero, si es así, ¿qué podría ser?

 **Leo** : Tal vez lo mismo que nosotros buscamos. –Aun con la velocidad que tenían y ya estando más cercas del planeta Tierra, observaron una luz despegando de la superficie en dirección a aquella luz morada-

 **Simón** : ¿Acaso es…?

 **Leo** : Era nuestro transporte al cometa, pero parece ser que nos lo ganaron. Simón, tienes que ir al reino de fuego y darle esto a Phoebe, ella sabe qué hacer después. –Entregándole el casco, él asiente- Tengo que hacer algo primero.

* * *

 **[** Dulce reino **]**

-Observando desde uno de los balcones del castillo, mira la nave espacial que estaba construyendo despegar al espacio después de haber sido usurpada por una repentina distracción que había pasado cuando iba a ver en su laboratorio varios informes sobre el cometa que se aproximaba-

 **Dp** : Esto es realmente malo. –Se deja caer en una silla cerca- Primero este tipo que entra a mi reino, luego el olvidar las elecciones y el cometa, para terminar con que robaron mi nave… -Saca el silbato de su bolsillo- Espero que ellas tengan algo bueno.

-Tras soplar, no paso más de 5 segundos para que aquellas figuras aparecieran enfrente de ella y se arrodillaran-

 **Dp** : Por favor díganme que encontraron algo bueno.

 **Solan** : Mis más sinceras disculpas, mi señora. Aun cuando habíamos usado todas nuestras técnicas de toma de información, no pudimos conseguir nada.

 **Dp** : Pero, eso no es algo posible. Ustedes han recolectado información de muchos reinos sin siquiera ser vistas. ¿Cómo es que no encontraron nada? –Casi sonando como una reprimenda sin serlo, las shinobis agachan más su cabeza por el fracaso que sentían que les estaban dando-

 **Solan** : Nuestro error no tiene perdón. Po favor, permítame limpiar mi honor con un castigo de su incumbencia. No importa cuál sea, todas la aceptaremos sin decir nada.

 **Dp** : -Suspira- Solan, no es que este molesta por eso, es que como son un grupo muy calificado se me hace raro que se les haya dificultado esta pequeña tarea que han hecho antes.

 **Solan** : Lo comprendo, así que pido permiso para explicar todo lo que paso. –Ella asiente- Gracias. Cuando estábamos escondiéndonos, habíamos tomado a uno de sus súbditos con lo que procedimos a interrogarlo. Pero cuando lo habíamos atado, se había quedado inmóvil.

 **Dp** : ¿Inmóvil?

 **Solan** : Así es, no importara todas las formas no letales que usamos para hacerle decir la verdad, todo parecía como si estuviéramos hablando con un pedazo de cera inanimado.

 **Dp** : Eso es muy raro… ¿sólo lo intentaron una vez?

 **Solan** : No, tomamos a 4 de ellos y todos actuaron igual. Además, lanzamos varios micro dardos y esporas al representante para dormirlo, pero todo eso fue repelido por una extraña niebla magenta.

 **Dp** : Ya veo… *Tendré que comunicarme con Inferius para decirle lo que pasa* En fin, necesito su ayuda en otros puntos.

 **Solan** : Que considerada de su parte el aun considerarnos dignas de sus necesidades después de haber fracasado, no hay duda de que es una misericordiosa princesa.

 **Dp** : De hecho, tal vez mi corona está siendo arrebatada ahora mismo.

 **Solan** : Diga el nombre y será eliminado, no merece vivir tal ser por intentar despojarla de sus dominios y poder.

 **Dp** : Es aquel sujeto, pero necesito un gran favor que únicamente Inferius puede ayudarme. Dejemos eso de lado por el momento, ocupo que sean mi escolta escondida para que yo pueda pelear por mi reino.

 **Solan** : Se hará como usted ordene, diga el radio de seguridad y la potencia que usemos para su protección y la tendrá.

 **Dp** : La necesaria para inhabilitar cualquier amenaza que pelee contra mi vida. –Se asoma por el balcón para que gran parte de su gente estaba rodeando el desfile que se había quedado quieto- También que una de ustedes se quede y busque cualquier rastro de un intruso en mi laboratorio.

-Ya con sus tareas dadas, sale de las puertas del castillo en dirección al festival donde su gente no se hacía a un lado ya que estaban distraídas con el espectáculo y la perorata del RdO-

 **RdO** : Vaya, vaya, vaya… Parece ser que mi preciado oponente quiere también ser parte de mi charla con esta maravillosa gente. Por favor, hagan lugar y guarden silencia mientras ella se acomoda para regocijarse de mi platica.

 **Dp** : Ni creas que hare tal cosa, sólo quiero oír las «promesas» que según le harás a mi gente. –Cruzándose de brazos, mantiene una mirada indiferente-

 **RdO** : ¿Por qué la hostilidad? Sólo les estoy diciendo que, si me escogen como su gobernante, yo nos mantendré a raya. La libertad será suya y exclusivamente de ellas.

 **Dp** : Mi gente es libre.

 **RdO** : ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué los rastreadores o la vigilancia en cada cuarto del reino? –Eso la congelo en su lugar mientras la gente a su alrededor empezó a murmurar- Dígame princesa, ¿Qué diferencia una libertad en un pequeño cuarto a una libertad en todo el mundo?

 **Dp** : ¿Cómo es que sabes de…?

 **RdO** : Les prometo libertad, seguridad y la capacidad de poder se ustedes mismo.

 **Dp** : Yo ya hago eso.

 **RdO** : Esas palabras no son adecuadas para usted. Su reino ha tenido varios ataques donde supuestamente ustedes los protegería. La invasión de los zombis, mutantes, una posible pelea contra otros reinos, la ciudad magia como enemiga y demás. –Mira a los dulces ciudadanos- ¡¿Acaso eso significa seguridad?! –Todos lo niegan- ¿Y qué pensarían si todo eso fue causado por su mismo gobernante actual?

-Los murmullos nuevamente sonaron, pero ahora parecían ser en cierta manea hostiles a la Dulce princesa-, cosa que no le agradaba al grupo ninja

 **Dp** : Puede que haya cometido errores, pero todo eso fue en pro de ustedes. Para protegerlos y ser un mejor reino. –Intentando defenderse, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control-

 **RdO** : Para protegerlos, es un acto noble. Pero, ¿es un acto de protección encerrar a un poderoso ser maligno en su castillo siendo una simple prisión de ámbar su cárcel? ¿es noble ofender a otros reinos por su capacidad y diferencias a las suyas? ¿es noble experimentar y abusar de tu gente como si fueran simples cosas?

-La gente que estaba cercas de ella empezó a alejarse y acercarse al Rey de Ooo. Viendo esto, una niebla muy difuminada de color magenta se expandió a todo el grupo de ciudadanos de dulce-

 **Dp** : Yo…, yo….

 **RdO** : Siempre has sido aquella amenaza en tu reino, princesa. Esta maravillosa gente ya no merece ser castigada por los deseos egoístas de un ser que únicamente busca su consuelo. Y si fuera poco, abusas del poder de un poderoso ser que lo utilizas para tus beneficios siendo lo único que lo tiene sujeto a ti un falso sentimiento. –Y algo se rompió-

 **Dp** : ¡Cállate! –Pisando con fuerza, la multitud se sorprende un poco- ¡No voy a tolerar que sigas en mi reino! –Chasqueando los dedos, 2 figuras de un tamaño inmenso se alzan con lo que sus enormes sombras hacen voltear a todos- ¡Guardianes de chicle, sáquenlo de mi reino!

 **GdC** : Como ordenes madre. –Hablando en sincronía, uno de ellos estaba por agacharse cuando fue empujado por el otro guardián de chicle tirando al suelo- ¿Qué pasa hermano?

 **GdC** **(1)** : Amenaza detectada. –Proyectando varios símbolos, un rayo anaranjado de gran calibre es disparado al pecho del guardián inhabilitándolo- Destrucción completa.

 **Dp** : ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! –En shock, escucha una risa por parte del rey- ¿Fuiste tú?

 **RdO** : No princesa, fueron ellos. –Alzando sus brazos, la niebla tomo mayor tamaño y color siendo que ya estaba dispersa por muchos rincones del reino-

 **Dp** : ¡¿Qué les has hecho a mi gente?!

 **RdO** : Yo no he hecho nada, sólo han aceptado el cambio. –Un dulce de gran tamaño toma la corona de ella y se acerca al rey de Ooo cuando se arrodilla y se la entrega- El cambio está hecho, tu reino es ahora mi reino. –Quitándose su disfraz, revelo aquella cara que tanto despreciaba-

 **Bonnibel** : No…-Congelada en su lugar, él dio una risa de arrogancia y alegría para sí mimo-

 **RdO** : Como su nuevo soberano, esta es mi primera orden. –Señalo a la princesa- Atrápenla. –Varios guardias banana salieron de los alrededores cargando sus lanzas-

-Cuando estaban por apresarla, una de las lanzas fue cortada en varias secciones y este proceso fue seguido por casi todas las lanzas cercas-

 **Solan** : ¡Herejes! –Haciendo crecer las espinas de sus brazos, el grupo ninja forma un circulo protector en ella- ¡Protejan a nuestra señora! –Moviendo su brazo, un muro de lianas espinosas se formó enfrente de ellos con lo que les permitió escapar del lugar-

 **Serenity** : Puedes jugar con ellos, pero los ocupamos vivos… -Resonando en la cabeza del rey, este ordeno a sus guardias y al colosal ser que las atrapara-

 **RhO** : Hoy es el nacimiento de mi reino.

-Mientras corrían, las pisas que sacudían la tierra se hicieron presentes cuando el guardián estaba por alcanzarlas. Siendo que no le quedaba mucho, el grupo se queda atrás en posición de batalla-

 **Bonnibel** : ¡Chicas! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Corramos!

 **Solan** : Usted corra, nosotras daremos nuestras vidas para darle tiempo de poder salir a las afueras del reino, donde tuvimos un comunicado con las fuerzas del ejército planta. –Mira a su señora- ¡Corra y no voltee para atrás! -Firme en lo que le depararía, Bonnibel no pudo hacer más cuando fue levantada en lo que sería un tronco quien corría hasta escalar por uno de los muros-Manténganse firmes, es hora de pagar nuestra deuda.

…

-Aquel tronco salta del muro a las afueras del reino cuando el ruido y las explosiones se escuchaban del otro lado. El colosal titán de chicle estaba luchando con lo que parecerían grandes árboles que estaban atrapándolo en sus raíces, pero los rayos y la nueva fuerza integrada en ellos les dificulto la tarea-

-El fuego y el huno azotaba lo que fue alguna vez su hogar, todo siendo vista por ella-

 **Bonnibel** : ¡Alto! ¡Tenemos que volver por ellas!

 **Tronco** : La protección de nuestra señora está por encima de todo, inclusive de sus órdenes. –Corriendo tras adentrase al bosque, una onda expansiva se propago en todo el reino cambiando su aspecto-

* * *

 **[** Espacio de Ooo **]**

-Es lo que tenía de vida, Finn nunca había pensado la idea de que podía viajar al espacio. Pero en ocasiones anteriores había estado en el Planeta Marte y en su plano astral había salido se du mundo-

-Pero esta vez era diferente, estaba actualmente en la deriva del espacio, atrapado en su traje espacial mientras observaba al poderoso ser conocido como Orgalorg dirigirse al cometa-

 **Finn** : Creo que hasta aquí llegue. –Sin mucho que podía hacer, este último mes le habían pasado muchas cosas- Conoció a su padre quien resultó ser un patán, perdió su brazo, murió un amigo muy cercano de su hermano por su deseo egoísta, perdió a una parte de su ser cuando intento ayudar a revivir a Prismo y luego la casa donde habían vivido sus padres-

 **Orgalord** : No lo creo, humano. –Girando su cabeza, el enorme alienígena que se había expandido estaba cercas de él- Aun no es el momento de tu muerte.

 **Finn** : Espera, ¿acaso no ibas por el cometa?

 **Orgalorg** : Anteriormente sí, pero ahora es algo tan insignificante que ya no es digna de mi atención. –El cometa se veía cada vez más cercas- Mi meta es alejarlo.

 **Finn** : ¿Para qué?

 **Orgalorg** : Si que eres algo realmente tondo. No puede ser que después de todas esas cosas que has pasado y aun no te has dado cuenta. –Finn se veía desconcertado- Ese cometa eres tú.

 **Finn** : ¿Yo? Eso no puede ser posible ya que yo estoy aquí. –Se señala a sí mismo-

 **Orgalord** : Si que eres ignorante. El cometa es esencia, la misma esencia de la cual tú estas hecho y tus previas reencarnaciones. también

 **Finn** : No logro entender nada. –Sin previo aviso, la luz del cometa en consumida por lo que parecería un agujero en el espacio y con ello el mismo cometa desaparece- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿acaso tú hiciste eso?

 **Orgalorg** : No, pero aquel ser lo hizo. –Estremeciéndose un poco, toma al humano con un tentáculo- Aquel ser no es lo que parece, así que ten cuidado con las cosas que pasaran si sigues cercas de él.

 **Finn** : ¿Por qué me adviertes de eso?

 **Orgalorg** : Porque gracias a ti, vine a este planeta y pude conocer a los seres supremos. Tómalo como una única acción benevolente de mi parte. –Estrujándolo, el héroe se retorcía del dolor- Me gustaría matarte, pero tengo ordenes que seguir. –Soltándolo, lo arroja al vacío- Hasta nunca, Finn el humano. –Adentrándose al planeta, el joven humano se alejaba cada vez más de este-

* * *

 **[** Praderas de Ooo **]**

-Fue todo, había tocado fondo-

-Su reino fue usurpado, su gente manipulada, sus ideas cambiadas. Ahora, estaba en lo que fue una caballa de madera algo desecha por el tiempo, pero eso era la única cosa la cual tenía actualmente en su poder-

-El sácate y la basura presente en el suelo amortiguaron su caída de rodillas, bajando sus brazos al suelo, se encorvo mientras las lágrimas corrían su rostro seriamente afectado-

-Aquel lugar separado de toda fuente de comunicación fue testigo del eco de sus lamentos y llantos. Siempre había tenido un plan, pero no uno para este escenario posible-

-Siguiendo con su llanto, los pasos de alguien hicieron que se calmara un poco y volteara la mirada para verlo-

 **Leo** : Lamento mi demora otra vez, volvió a tomarme más tiempo de lo que esperaba. -Agachándose, ella salta a sus brazos mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de aquella persona quien amaba-

-Dejándola desahogarse, daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda de ella hasta que pudo controlarse mejor y ambos se levantaron-

 **Bonnibel** : Me alegro mucho que estés aquí, Leo. –Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, el neo sapien pasa un pañuelo que apareció y le seca las lágrimas residuales- Gracias.

 **Leo** : Nuevamente te pido disculpas por no haber estado presente en todo esto. Cuando fui al dulce reino a buscarte, vi que ya no había nada tuyo ahí.

 **Bonnibel** : Hoy fue un día brutalmente terrible… Lo perdí todo.

 **Leo** : Bueno, al menos tienes tu persona. –El leve alentó de su parte ayudo muy poco- Y si eso no es suficiente, tienes a tus amigos todavía.

 **Bonnibel** : Eso es cierto Leo, pero… perdí todo lo que había trabajado por tanto tiempo. –Observa sus temblorosas manos- Todo mi esfuerzo se ha ido en menos de un día.

 **Leo** : Entonces, ¿qué tal si empiezas otro?

 **Bonnibel** : No es tal fácil. Pude que sea fácil para alguien que crea cosas como tú, pero a nosotros se nos dificultan las cosas. –Ahora sus ánimos empiezan a bajar aún más-

 **Leo** : Tienes un punto a tu favor, pero, ¿qué tal que si me tienes a mí para ayudarte a forjar tu nuevo futuro?

 **Bonnibel** : ¿Podrías regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes? –Pregunta esperanzada-

 **Leo** : Eso no te ayudaría a formar tu nuevo futuro, tengo una mejor idea para ayudarte a hacer tu nuevo futuro.

 **Bonnibel** : Entonces, ¿qué propones Leo?

 **Leo** : Bueno, es algo complicado para mi hacer esto, pero gracias a varias prácticas y el arduo trabajo que hice junto a Simón, pude hacerte esto. –Saca de su bolsillo un anillo de un metal rojo profundo con varios cristales morados incrustados, siendo uno de gran tamaño quien brillaba naturalmente-

 **Bonnibel** : Es hermoso... Pero, ¿cómo nos ayudará?

 **Leo** : De esta manera, y, si mal no recuerdo, la cosa se hacía así. –Doblando una de sus piernas, se arrodilla enfrente de Bonnibel mientras alzaba el anillo y tomaba la mano de ella para colocarlo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda-

-Cuando su cerebro pudo carburar mejor la situación, toda actividad en su mente quedo estática por la acción que estaba pasando. Una parte de ella no creía lo que estaba pasando y pensaba que todo era falso o distinto, pero, por otro lado, otra parte estaba excesivamente impactada y emocionada-

 **Leo** : No soy muy bueno todavía con este tipo de situaciones, pero sí puedo decir que estoy muy seguro de lo que hago. –Con su mirada agachada, recuerda levemente lo que tuvo que pasar para forjar ese anillo- Bonnibel, ¿quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida junto a…?

-Sin haber terminado la oración, fue envestido por Bonnibel quien estaba nuevamente llorando, pero esta vez era de felicidad pura-

 **Bonnibel** : ¡Sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí! –Tomando el rostro de Leo, da un largo y profundo beso que borro todo rastro de tristeza que la estaba atormentando- Acepto casarme contigo.

 **Leo** : Muchas gracias por decir que sí, Bonnibel. –Sonriendo, ambos compartieron el momento en aquella noche donde alguien perdió todo, pero gano un nuevo comienzo brillante-

* * *

-Fin-

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado una respuesta.

►Si tienen un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les gusta o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.

13/07/19


	34. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36. De Hora de Aventura. -Cosmos, la vida-**

 **7ta temporada de la serie**  
 **Titulo**

 **Titulo** **«** Los lazos de la unión **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Bueno, ya han pasado varios meses desde la vez que actualice, pero lo único que puedo decir es que tenía varias ideas en la mente, la falta de inspiración (no es que no tenga pensado qué pondré, es sólo que cuando me pongo a escribir, no me dan ganas y pierdo el tiempo hasta que llega la noche).**

 **Además, tenía muchas esperanzas con la secuela de FT y DBS, pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas ya que es la historia que está tomando más peso ahora.**

 **Pero ya vienen varias cosas y voy a seguir con ambas historias.**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaraci** **ó** **n o significado.**

► **/ /: Comentario m** **í** **o.**

► _ **Otro idioma.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, fecha u otro de importancia**

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Hora de aventura.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Leo** : Bueno, es algo complicado para mi hacer esto, pero gracias a varias prácticas y el arduo trabajo que hice junto a Simón, pude hacerte esto. –Saca de su bolsillo un anillo de un metal rojo profundo con varios cristales morados incrustados, siendo uno de gran tamaño quien brillaba naturalmente-

 **Bonnibel** : Es hermoso... Pero, ¿cómo nos ayudará?

 **Leo** : De esta manera, y, si mal no recuerdo, la cosa se hacía así. –Doblando una de sus piernas, se arrodilla enfrente de Bonnibel mientras alzaba el anillo y tomaba la mano de ella para colocarlo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda-

-Cuando su cerebro pudo carburar mejor la situación, toda actividad en su mente quedo estática por la acción que estaba pasando. Una parte de ella no creía lo que estaba pasando y pensaba que todo era falso o distinto, pero, por otro lado, otra parte estaba excesivamente impactada y emocionada-

 **Leo** : No soy muy bueno todavía con este tipo de situaciones, pero sí puedo decir que estoy muy seguro de lo que hago. –Con su mirada agachada, recuerda levemente lo que tuvo que pasar para forjar ese anillo- Bonnibel, ¿quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida junto a…?

-Sin haber terminado la oración, fue envestido por Bonnibel quien estaba nuevamente llorando, pero esta vez era de felicidad pura-

 **Bonnibel** : ¡Sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí! –Tomando el rostro de Leo, da un largo y profundo beso que borro todo rastro de tristeza que la estaba atormentando- Acepto casarme contigo.

 **Leo** : Muchas gracias por decir que sí, Bonnibel. –Sonriendo, ambos compartieron el momento en aquella noche donde alguien perdió todo, pero gano un nuevo comienzo brillante-

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

 **[** Afuera de la frontera del Reino planta **]**

-Envolviéndose en la basta oscuridad de la noche, el resplandor de la luna iluminaba como un único farol que podía contra las nubes presentes en el cielo-

-Caminando por lo que sería un pequeño camino estaban 2 chicas, siendo una de ellas una chica planta y la otra una vampiresa siendo que ambas estaban con sus prendas algo raspadas-

 **Dicentra** : Eso fue realmente divertido, no esperaba que actuaran de esa manera.

 **Marceline** : Ahora comprendes lo divertido que es salir de vez en cuando. –Apoyando su brazo en el cuello de ella, Dicentra asiente- Aunque es temprano todavía, soy alguien de palabra y aquí estamos nuevamente en tu reino.

 **Dicentra** : Estoy realmente contenta de haber aceptado salir esta noche, espero que se vuelva a repetir.

 **Marceline** : Oye, suenas a lo que decía ella hace unos años.

 **Dicentra** : ¿Habla de mi señora?

 **Marceline** : Sí, cuando la conocí, ella era un cerebro que estaba a punto de explotar por todo el trabajo que tenía, pero gracias a que hice que tuviera una mejor vida, pude salvarla.

 **Dicentra** : Si así son las cosas, ¿por qué no invitaste también a mi señora? –Con esa pregunta, Marceline se quedó quieta- ¿Marceline?

 **Marceline** : No…no es nada. Simplemente que ella ya no es de hacer este tipo de cosas. Aun recuerdo esa frase de ella: «La responsabilidad demanda sacrificios, aun cuando uno no los quiera».

 **Dicentra** : Esa es una palabra que ambos comparten… pero no logro comprenderla del todo bien. –Mira de frente a la vampiresa- Puede que la responsabilidad demande sacrificios, pero creo que no son sólo la carga de uno, sino de aquellos a quienes conoce.

 **Marceline** : ¿Tienes algún ejemplo?

 **Dicentra** : Sí, mi señor dice que lo que él hace demanda mucho de su tiempo. Inclusive, cuando se había ausentado por mucho tiempo. El sacrificio fue que tomo su tiempo con nosotros, pero no tomo en cuenta el tiempo que perdimos el resto.

 **Marceline** : Creo que tienes razón en eso, yo fui afectada por mucho más tiempo de su ausencia de lo que paso la princesa.

 **Dicentra** : Eso lo sé ya que me lo contaron, pero… ¿estás bien?

 **Marceline** : ¿A qué te refieres? –Su semblante se volvió un poco extrañado-

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora sufrió mucho cunado no estuvo. Pero el resto no sufrió tanto porque no se habían familiarizado tanto con mi señor. Pero tu caso es diferente.

 **Marceline** : ¿Yo fui diferente…? ¿de qué manera?

 **Dicentra** : Mi señor encontraba agradable estar junto a mi señora, pero disfrutaba el tiempo contigo ya que eras muy diferente a mi señora. Caótica, impredecible, agradable y con un aura de fortaleza forjada por el tiempo.

 **Marceline** : ¿Eso lo dijo Leo? –Ella asiente- Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?

 **Dicentra** : Mi señor no estaba seguro de poder decirlo, creía que hacer ese tipo de acciones resultaría contraproducente para la relación de los 3.

 **Marceline** : ¿Los 3?

 **Dicentra** : Sí, mi señora siempre me ha contado que su mejor amiga que ha tenido ha sido usted. Y mi señor recapacito que él no sería un problema en su preciada amistad. Prefiere verlas convivir como amigas que verlas como enemigas.

 **Marceline** : Yo… yo no sé qué decir. Esto es tan repentino. –Con una de sus manos en su nuca, sus emociones empezaron a golpearla- Dime algo, ¿crees que yo pudiera haber tenido una oportunidad con Leo?

 **Dicentra** : Esa es una respuesta la cual yo no puedo responder, pero tengo un presentimiento que esa respuesta se le dará más pronto de lo que espera. –Habiendo llegado a las puertas de su reino, se voltea a ver a su nueva amiga- Agradezco nuevamente por la noche, pero es momento de que siga con mis labores.

 **Marceline** : Sí… no te preocupes. –Despidiéndose, aún tenía esa idea en su cabeza- ¿Por qué me pasa esto siempre a mí?

 **…**

-Entrando a las puertas de su castillo, estaba parado al lado del trono su fiel y leal amigo y consejero quien tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro por ver que por fin había llegado-

 **Dicentra** : Hola Mush, espero que todo estuviera en control en mi ausencia. –Tomando asiento, mira a su colega quien ahora cambio a una cara un poco dudosa- ¿paso algo en mi ausencia?

 **Mush** : Bueno, sí pasaron varias cosas. –La preocupación se estaba apoderando del cuerpo vegetal de ella- Y tengo que decirle que varía su intensidad y prioridad.

 **Dicentra** : Por favor Mush, dime todo lo que paso. –Su alegre rostro ya estaba lleno de preocupación- Sin excluir el más mínimo detalle.

 **Mush** : Lo pondré así, no pasó nada en el reino. Todos están sanos y no se ha visto ninguna alteración en todos los niveles. –Logro calmarse un poco-

 **Dicentra** : Pero… -Le entrega unos informes que le habían llegado al reino hace unas horas sobre su reino hermano. Tomándolos, se dispuso a leerlos con calma mientras aceleraba la lectura mientras avanzaba y su expresión facial cambiaba-

 **Mush** : Es del dulce reino… o debería llamarlo ahora, Reino del señor de Ooo. –Con disgusto en las últimas palabras, Dicentra deja los papeles a un lado mientras sacaba el cetro de su cuerpo- ¿Mi reina?

-El color de su cuerpo cambio a unos más intensos, unas leves espinas salieron brotaron y las hojas de su cabello se alborotaron justo antes de que ella dijera lo siguiente-

 **Dicentra** : ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –Golpeando el cetro con fuerza, una leve sacudida sísmica sacudió el reino- ¡No permitiré que un moribundo y despreciable sujeto tome el trono de mi señora y lo manche con su repugnante presencia! –Su ira incrementaba y se manifestaba con el cambio repentino en las plantas a su alrededor que tomaban una apariencia más tétrica- ¡Consejero Mush, prepara nuestras tropas, devolveremos el reino a nuestra señora!

 **Mush:** Este… tenemos otro informe. –Aun sin calmarse, toma nuevamente asiento a lo que le permite continuar- Y es de alguien muy importante que únicamente podía decirlo él mismo.

-Abriéndose las puertas, una figura se acercó a ellos caminando con firmeza-

 **Dicentra** : Señor Inferius. –Calmándose, ella baja la cabeza al saber un poco más de la naturaleza que emitía y de la cercanía con sus señores- De haber sabido que vendría, habría preparado un…

 **Inferius** : No es momento de hacer tales actos reina. He venido porque es momento de realizar el plan de acción. –Sin su típico sentido del humor, eso sorprendió a los presentes-

 **Mush** : Señor Inferius, si me permite decir algo, creo que sería algo pronto para hacer tales cosas ahora. En especial cuando han tomado el reino de nuestra señora.

 **Inferius** : Lo sé, estuve ahí cuando estaban en proceso de quitárselo. –Escupiendo eso, la sorpresa llego a sus rostros-

 **Dicentra** : Pero, ¿por qué no hizo algo?

 **Inferius** : Para mi desgracia, aquel sujeto contaba con algo que ni yo podía hacerle frente. –Acomodándose su traje, suelta un suspiro para calmarse- Además, tomaron a una persona de rehén para que yo no pudiera hacer algo.

 **Mush** : Pero, ¿a quién secuestraron?

 **Inferius** : No la secuestraron, pero si la amenazaron con acabar con ella si es que yo me iba con la princesa antes de que estuviera por perder su reino. –Apretando su puño, gruñe un poco- Estos bastardos, cada vez están elaborando mejores planes.

 **Dicentra** : Entonces, debemos de ejecutar el plan… -Con su báculo en mano, mira la gema que estaba en la punta-

 **Inferius** : Sí, y como ellos se adueñaron de varios peones, es momento de hacernos de otro aliado. Y sé la forma de hacerla cambiar de bando.

 **Mush** : ¿Habla de la señorita Marceline? –Inferius asiente- Comprendo.

 **Dicentra** : Un momento, ¿Marceline está del lado equivocado? –Ella rogaba internamente que no fuera el caso-

 **Inferius** : Podríamos decir que sí, pero simplemente está siendo engañada. Últimamente ha estado una voz en su cabeza como yo lo estaba con la princesa, y esa voz es la que está causando varios cambios en ella. –Mira a Dicentra- Si no fuera por la protección que Gran C y yo te dimos, hubieras sucumbido a aquella aura de la misma forma que el dulce reino cambio de gobernante.

 **Dicentra** : No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, debemos de hacer algo lo más rápido posible.

 **Inferius** : Para la mala suerte de la princesa, la pérdida de su reino era un factor el cual estaba tomando en cuenta si las cosas empeoraban drásticamente, lo cual, no esperaba que sucediera. –Meditando un poco, otra idea surgió en su mente- Dicentra, te tengo una misión que exclusivamente tú puedes hacer.

 **Dicentra** : Si puedo ayudar a mi señora, haré lo que sea.

 **Inferius** : Quiero que hagas sufrir a Marceline. –Eso la hizo detenerse- No de esa forma, sino que la hagas sufrir por el hecho de ser un vampiro.

 **Mush** : ¿Eso en qué ayudara?

 **Inferius** : Créeme, lo hará. Y si mis planes van de acuerdo a lo planeado, las cosas mejoraran en cierta medida. Por cierto, me di la tarea de proteger tu reino de cualquier intento de manipulación de aquellos que conspiran contra la prin… digo, de bonne. Pero sólo servirá si están dentro de tus fronteras o cercas de ti.

 **Dicentra** : Entiendo mi tarea, y, aun cuando me duela hacerle tal cosa a Marceline, mi señora es primero antes que todos. Después de todo, le debo todo y más.

 **Inferius** : Un pensamiento algo drástico, pero necesario para la situación. –Caminando por los alrededores, mira un reloj de su bolsillo- *Ya es hora*.

 **Mush** : Por cierto, ¿dónde está actualmente nuestra señora?

 **Inferius** : Eso, mi querido amigo fúngico, ni yo lo sé. Pero una cosa es clara, ella ya no es una princesa.

* * *

 **[** Praderas desconocidas, amanecer **]**

-Con el sol naciente de un nuevo día, Bonnibel estaba recostada en un saco de dormir junto a varias cobijas acurrucadas en un lado del piso que fue limpiado en la noche anterior-

-Con sus ojos entrecerrados, varias fisuras de las paredes permitieron que la luz pasara en varios puntos iluminando el interior y mostrando lo mal que estaba la cabaña-

-Recogiendo una pequeña sabana para taparse por el frío que había, escucho varios ruidos en el exterior con lo que decidió caminar hasta la puerta que se abrió fácilmente por la débil cerradura que tenía-

-Saliendo de la caballa a los pies de una pequeña escalera, la luz del día golpeo su rosado rostro con lo que tapo sus ojos con su mano hasta que se pudiera acostumbrar y así poder ver lo que pasaba-

 **Bonnibel** : ¿Leo? –Con debilidad, el nombrado voltea a verla mientras tenía un pico con un azadón del otro lado-

 **Leo** : Veo que despertaste, no quería interrumpir tu sueño pese a todo lo que habías pasado. –Dicho eso, el amargo recuerdo del día anterior azota su mente, pero un leve brillo en su mano deshace todo malestar al ver el anillo-

 **Bonnibel** : Sí, pude dormir bien en lo que cabe la palabra. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Extrañada, las prendas de su prometido estaban algo sucias por tierra, pintadas levemente de verde por las plantas cortadas y llena de maleza que se adhirió a la tela de sus ropa-

 **Leo** : Estoy limpiando el patio para poder empezar a reparar esta cabaña. –Sacudiendo sus manos, mira a su alrededor- Sé que podría terminar esto de una manera instantánea, pero como es un nuevo comienzo para ambos, quiero que recordemos cada cosa que hagamos.

-Con una sutil sonrisa inocente en su rostro, ella embozo otra por ver que las cosas ahora estarían mejor que antes-

 **Bonnibel** : No puedo dejarte hacer esto, no hasta que yo también haga algo. –Decidida, entra a la cabaña, pero se detiene para recordar que había salido de sus dominios sin nada más que su persona- Es cierto, no tengo nada que ponerme.

 **Leo** : Entonces podemos conseguir primero eso antes de que podamos trabajar. –Con una simple sacudida, sus prendas se despojaron de toda suciedad- ¿Qué te parece si salimos por cosas? –Extiende su mano a su prometida-

 **Bonnibel** : Por supuesto. –Cerrando la puerta, estaban por ir al mercado de Ooo cuando una figura estaba caminando en su dirección mientras se apoyaba en una rama para poder caminar muy apenas- ¿Acaso es…? –Entrecerrando sus ojos para poder ver mejor, la figura revelo su mal estado físico- ¡Solan!

-Corriendo en dirección a la guardiana, el rostro del ninja se movió en dirección dónde provino su nombre, cosa que alegro su herido rostro al ver a su señora por última vez-

 **Solan** : Mi señora… -Cayendo al suelo, Bonnibel llega hasta ella para tirarse al suelo y ponerla en su regazo mientras la sostenía con cuidado-

 **Bonnibel** : ¡Solan, ¿qué te paso?! –Viendo su maltratado cuerpo, las hebras de fibra vegetal de su cuerpo estaban heridas, faltaban pedazos de su cuerpo y los cortes junto a quemaduras estaban por todas partes-

 **Solan** : Mi señora… cuando hicimos frente a la amenaza que atentaba ante usted, las coas estaban marchando difíciles, pero no imposibles. Mi equipo y yo estábamos dando lo mejor de nosotras, pero de un momento a otro cuando sucedió el cambio, las cosas empeoraron.

 **Bonnibel** : ¿El cambio…? ¿Te refieres a aquella onda expansiva que paso? –Ella asiente sutilmente- ¿Qué más paso?

 **Solan** : Su gente cambio, el ambiente cambio, todo cambio… Incluyendo a nosotras. –Mira su mano dañada- Mi propio equipo se detuvo de cualquier acto de lucha para formar parte de ese cambio.

 **Leo** : ¿Y tú?

 **Solan** : No resulte afectada por alguna razón… Lo que paso fue que ese tipo apareció y todo mi escuadrón se doblego ante él, pero yo me mantuve firme y fiel a ustedes.

 **Bonnibel** : Pero…, ¿cómo terminaste en este estado? –Toca lo que quedaba de su quemado cabello vegetal el cual se desprendió de su cabeza-

 **Solan** : Vi a mi objetivo, el responsable. Cuando estaba por acabar con su vida, ellos me atacaron… tuve que luchar contra ellos para poder detenerlo, pero se volvieron más fuertes y rápidos, casi a mi nivel. No tuve más opción que retirarme ya que estaba en desventaja, pero me atacaron a matar y tuve que acabar con ellos. –Con dificultad, saca de su bolsillo varios pedazos de cinta que pertenecían a cada uno de sus miembros-

 **Bonnibel** : Solan… -Con tristeza, la cara de la guardiana cambio a uno triste cuando sus ojos se humedecieron y su voz se quebraba-

 **Solan** : Mi señora, disculpe por haber fallado… Disculpe por hacerla sufrir por estar en este estado y disculpe porque mi sangre manche su persona. –Cubriendo sus ojos, todo el dolor de su cuerpo desapareció al ver un brillo blanco cubrir su cuerpo-

 **Leo** : Ayudaste a Bonnibel a escapar y sobrevivir mientras yo no estaba. Yo soy el que le falle y tú tuviste que pasar por todo esto… soy yo quien te pide disculpas por todo esto, Solan. –Agachándose en señal de disculpa, la shinobi recuperada se levanta mientras su nerviosismo invade su cuerpo-

 **Solan** : ¡Mi señor! ¡Por favor levante la cabeza, no soy merecedora de su perdón!

 **Leo** : No lo eres, sino de mucho más. –Viéndola, pone una de sus manos en su hombro mientras ella se queda quieta- Me has hecho un gran favor por cuidar de ella mientras yo no estoy, di lo que quieras y será tuyo.

 **Solan** : Mi señor… Servirles es mi único anhelo. Quero que sus pensamientos sean mis deseos, sus metas mi deber, sus ideales mi dogma, su generosidad mi motivación. Quiero servir con todo mi ser y más a ustedes y sólo a ustedes.

 **Leo** : Me gustaría darte más, pero si tu deseo es eso, no lo negare. Aunque no te dejare desprovista como lo fue esta vez. –Levantándose, da un aplauso el cual carga con energía sus manos-

 **Solan** : ¿Qué está haciendo mi señor? –Moviéndose detrás de ella, Solan no se movió-

 **Leo** : Darte el poder necesario para que puedas cumplir con tus propósitos. –Al poner sus manos en la espalda de ella, una ligera y tenue luz ilumino parte de sus raíces, su cabello y hojas se tonaron de un color azul brillante y sus ojos de un azul brillante- Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

 **Solan** : Diferente… con más energía de lo normal. –Apretando sus puños sintiendo correr por su venas y armazón su nuevo poder-

 **Leo** : Con esto podrás seguir ayudando, si eso es lo que deseas.

 **Solan** : No hay placer más grande en el mundo que pueda tener que poder seguir sirviéndoles a ustedes, mis señores. –Arrodillándose, pone una mano en su pecho y extiende la otra- Diga su voluntad y se cumplirá.

 **Bonnibel** : Me gustaría saber qué paso más en el reino, pero con lo que me dijiste es más que suficiente. Vamos, levántate y acompáñanos, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer. –Asintiendo, la pareja camina detrás mientras observa a cada lado cuidadosamente- ¿Qué haces?

 **Solan** : Trato de no tener ningún punto ciego, mi señora.

 **Bonnibel** : Es admirable tu preocupación, pero, ¿no crees que eso pueda llamar la atención?

 **Solan** : Es cierto, tal vez debería estar en las sombras para cuidarla desde la distancia, pero eso la dejaría expuesta ante cualquier daño. –Centrada en sus pensamientos, empezó una ligera discusión consigo misma para decidir qué acción debe de tomar-

 **Bonnibel** : Oye Leo, ¿qué cosas quieres que consigamos primero?

 **Leo** : Tal vez algo con lo que puedas estar como en las noches sin que tengas que pasar frio.

 **Bonnibel** : Estoy muy cómoda cuando estas a mi lado, además, el calor de tu cuerpo es agradable. –Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Leo suelta un ligero suspiro de una muy leve risa- Aunque una cama no suena para nada mal.

 **Leo** : Podrías ir con Solan mientras yo voy por equipo para seguir con la casa. –Sacando una cartera, se la entrega a ella- Adentro hay dinero, si ocupas algo más, puedes hablarme para que vaya.

 **Bonnibel** : Claro. –Ya viendo el mercado cada vez más cercas, se adelanta tomando la mano de su paladín personal- Vamos Solan, hay mucho que comprar.

 **Solan** : Lo que usted diga, mi señora. –Perdiéndose entre la multitud, Leo camina por unos puestos viendo las herramientas-

 **Leo** : Si quiero hacer una casa desde 0, tendré que conseguir los cimientos básicos… creo que empezare con una casa de acampar para demoler el viejo armazón y hacer un encargo de madera. –Sacando un cuaderno, va anotando y tachando las cosas que iba a necesitar y las que ya estaba dejando el encargo-

 **…**

-Durando unos minutos que se convirtieron en horas, una figura amarilla de estatura baja estaba corriendo entre la multitud empujándolos un poco mientras se disculpaba-

 **Jake** : ¡Leo, me alegro encontrarte al fin! –Tratando de mantener la respiración, se aferra a su amigo-

 **Leo** : Jake, no te había visto desde hace unos días. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te causa intriga?

 **Jake** : ¡Es Finn! –Señala al cielo- Esta en el espacio cuando estábamos siguiendo a Gunter quien resultó ser una especie de extraterrestre conquistador de planetas el cual intentaba consumir un cometa, pero Finn y yo lo detuvimos en cierta manera, pero nos separa a ambos… -Da otra bocanada de aire- Yo fui rescatado por el Hombre Banana, pero tuvimos que regresar ya que la nave no tenía la capacidad de poder seguir.

 **Leo** : Son muchas cosas las que pasaron… Un extraterrestre, eso explica su firma comprimida. Bueno, es hora de traer a Finn de regreso. –Chasqueando los dedos, una fisura se abre enfrente de ellos con lo que una figura cae ante ellos-

 **Jake** : ¡Hermanito! –Moviendo el traje espacial, quita el casco para revelar que era su hermano, pero estaba con los ojos cerrados- ¿Qué pasa Finn, abre tus ojitos?

 **Leo** : Es raro. –Con una mano en su barbilla, logra observar una ligera marca de energía que luchaba por perdurar ante otra que iba consumiéndola poco a poco-

 **Jake** : ¿Qué es raro?

 **Leo** : Finn tuvo que haber despertado cuando lo traje devuelta, pero parece que está en una especie de letargo o lapsus. –Alzando al joven héroe en sus brazos, se alejan del mercado-

 **Jake** : Hay que llevarlo con la princesa, ella podrá ver qué le pasa en su laboratorio. –Estirándose, toma a su amigo y hermano con lo que iba a dar carrera al dulce reino, pero es detenido-

 **Leo** : Creo que no se va a poder.

 **Jake** : ¿Por qué?

 **Leo** : Bonnibel acaba de perder su título como princesa ante una campaña política por parte del Rey de Ooo, por eso, fue expulsada de su reino y este fue cambiado. –Un poco crédulo, se estira hasta tener cierta altura y ver que evidentemente el reino que conocía ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue-

-Con colores opacos en el exterior, el árbol que estaba en el centro del reino estaba revestido de hojas doradas con una madera negra, varias estatuas del nuevo soberano eran levantadas y el brillo que siempre tenía se perdió aun cuando era de día-

 **Jake** : Esto sí que es nuevo… ¿dónde está la princesa?

 **Leo** : Está junto a un guardia personal que le dio su voto de lealtad a ella, ahora deben de estar comprando prendas y demás cosas para que pueda pasar la noche.

 **Jake** : ¿Tienen dónde vivir?

 **Leo** : La caballa de su tío, es aquella choza algo decaída que vimos cuando fuimos aquella vez a arrancar varios troncos del suelo mientras iban a explorar aquel bunker subterráneo.

 **Jake** : Parece que no tenemos mucho para ir a pedir ayuda, la princesa era la única que tenía un laboratorio de última tecnología en toda Ooo. ¿Dónde podremos encontrar a otro científico?

 **Leo** : La respuesta es que no encontraremos a uno, sino, a 2 científicos que podrían ayudarnos. –Saca un celular de su bolsillo el cual abre y marca un numero- Simón, necesito que me hagas un favor… sí, en seguida iremos a tus dominios, prepara una cama. –Cuelga el teléfono- Ve con dirección al reino helado.

 **Jake** : ¿El reino helado? ¿Acaso el Rey helado tiene unos científicos atrapados?

 **Leo** : No, son él y Betty a quienes pediremos su ayuda. Tal vez no estén al nivel de conocimiento de Bonnibel, pero la superan en otras ramas las cuales ella no domina del todo bien. –Asintiendo, da largos paso en dirección a la parte congelada de Ooo-

-Sacando su teléfono, envía un mensaje a su prometida diciéndole a dónde iría por el asunto que acabo de pasar-

 **…**

-Caminando con un carrito, este estaba lleno de alimentos, prendas, sabanas, productos de limpieza y otras cosas que encontró-

-Tardeando una canción, iba en dirección a su hogar para acomodar las cosas mientras esperaba el retorno de su pareja quien parecía que estaba por pasar el día arreglando el asunto sobre Finn-

-Atrás de ella, Solan tenía la mirada fija a cada lado, tratando de ser rápida, giraba su cabeza en todas las direcciones mientras caminaba al lado de su señora y cargaba unas cuantas bolsas las cuales no resultaron para nada molestas para ella-

 **Bonnibel** : Entonces, ¿qué opinas si el patio lo hago de piedra pulida o de rocas?

 **Solan** : Si mi señora lo pide de obsidiana, iré al mismo volcán a conseguir esa piedra para usted.

 **Bonnibel** : Solan, en verdad agradezco tu dedicación y no creas que jugaría con tu deseo de servirme, pero era una simple pregunta para conocer tu opinión, ya sabes, platica entre chicas.

 **Solan** : Pido disculpas por mi error… Mi señora, si tengo la libertad de hablar, creo que un todo de patrones podría ayudar para darle un aire brillante a su hogar si es que decide tener un pequeño jardín.

 **Bonnibel** : Eso no suena nada mal, tal vez la casa podría ser de un color claro para cuando haga calor y luego cambiarla a un color oscuro, o tal vez escoger un intermediario.

 **Solan** : Podría poner enredaderas a los costados de la casa los cuales le peguen más el sol, así cuando haga calor, estas absorberán la mayoría y mantendrás siempre fresco el lugar.

 **Bonnibel** : De eso estaba hablando Solan, es divertido tener una conversación con alguien. –Estando cercas de su casa, a la distancia vieron múltiples individuos alrededor del lugar formando una especie de muralla- ¿Qué es eso? –Antes de que siguiera, Solan se pudo delante de ella-

 **Solan** : Mi señora, hay que ser precavidos ante cualquier amenaza. –Asintiendo, desenvaina su espada la cual se une con su brazo mientras un escudo de hojas brotaba y se endurecían en su espalda-

-Estando más cercas, vieron a descomunales arboles envueltos en armaduras de rocas y metal que sostenían en las copas de sus hojas la bandera del reino planta. Viendo a Solan y a la princesa, un cuerno sonó en todo el lugar callando cualquier sonido que proviniera de ellos-

-Los enormes árboles se abrieron pasa para que un número de guardas parecidos a Solan salieron y redoran el perímetro, sacando escudos y espadas, mientras unas especies de vainas se enlistaban con proyectiles que apuntaban al cielo-

-Un poco confundidas, Dicentra camina vistiendo una armadura mientras caminaba son su bastón el cual estaba unido a ella, a su vez que unos guardias parecidos a plantas carnívoras la acompañaban-

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora, todos inclínense ante ella. –Arrodillándose, todas aquellas personas que estaba sin proteger directamente a las personas más importantes de sus vidas, se arrodillaron. Levantando la vista, miro que Solan seguía parada por lo que una ligera mueca de desapruebo cruzo su rostro- Tú, no cumpliste con tu deber.

 **Guardia** : ¡Arrodíllate ante tus altezas! –Golpeándola con su raíz, el golpe fue suficiente para que ella se doblara por el dolor del impacto. Antes de que pudiera seguir, Bonnibel interviene-

 **Bonnibel** : ¡Alto!

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora, permítame corregir el comportamiento de mi súbdito al no mostrarle el respeto adecuado ante su presencia y el haberle fallado con su cuidado. –Antes de que pudiera usar su bastón, nuevamente es detenida por ella- ¿Mi señora?

 **Bonnibel** : Dicentra, ella no se arrodillo ya que yo le había dado ese decreto. –La ayuda a levantarse- Sé que me la asignaste como mi guardaespaldas, pero has de saber lo que paso con mi reino… ella fue la única que pudo volver después de todo el cambio.

 **Dicentra** : La sabemos, mi señora. Por eso, ya estoy moviendo mis fuerzas para invadir el reino y devolverla al poder donde pertenece alguien como usted. –Moviendo sus fuerzas, los guerreros y caballeros se alistan en filas- Por favor, mi señora, pido que me acompañe en la toma de su reino.

 **Bonnibel** : Dicentra… -Tomándola del hombro para luego de su mano, se acercan a un par de rocas con lo que toma asiento. Antes de que pudiera alegar de que ella merecía algo mejor, negó con su cabeza e insistió en que la acompañara- Dime, ¿qué piensas de este lugar?

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora, este lugar no es algo que pueda servir para que pueda vivir cómodamente.

 **Bonnibel** : ¿Eso crees? –Con una ligera sonrisa, mira el basto cielo y los árboles que estaban cercas que combinaban con las montañas de la distancia- Pocas veces me di el tiempo de contemplar la belleza de mi mundo… siempre estaba metida en mi laboratorio o en explorar las cosas que Leo podía darme.

 **Dicentra** : Si lo ordena, usare todos mis recursos para regalarle el mejor lugar que pueda encontrar. –Agachando su cabeza, escucha una ligera risa por parte de su diosa- ¿Dije algo malo?

 **Bonnibel** : Para nada… es sólo que, si hago lo que dices, no será muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer todos los días. –Se agacha un poco y toma una roca- A veces me gustaría comenzar de nuevo... aunque se me cumplió, hubiera preferido que no fuera de esta forma.

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora, pero usted es libre, no hay nadie que pueda obligarla de evitar hacer lo que quiera.

 **Bonnibel** : Te equivocas, siempre hay alguien que evita que uno haga lo que quiera, y esa persona es ella misma. –Suelta la roca- Es gracioso, parece que después de todo este tiempo seguía atrapada por mis propias cadenas… Marceline tenía razón, siempre estuve encerrada. –Mencionando a su antigua amiga, Dicentra guarda silencio- Pero ahora es diferente, ya no tengo cargas, obligaciones o estrés que se acumule en su cuerpo.

-Levantándose, extiende sus brazos al cielo mientras da un largo suspiro sintiendo lo fresco y puro que era el aire en donde sería su nueva casa. Con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro, saca su corona la cual se despliega y luego se la entrega a la reina planta-

 **Bonnibel** : Ya no tengo que ser una princesa, ahora puedo empezar una nueva vida junto a la persona que amo en un lugar apartado de mi pasado y seguir con aquellas personas que aprecio tanto. –El viento mueve su cabello rosado con elegancia mientras la cara de su leal súbdita estaba sorprendida- Puede que sea egoísta dejar mis antiguos sueños y a mi gente, pero ellos ya me dieron la espalda.

 **Dicentra** : Mi señora…

 **Bonnibel** : Ya no soy la dulce princesa, ahora soy Bonnibel. –Sintiéndose mejor, mira a su ex compañera real-Por eso, ya no intentare retomar mi antiguo reino. –Aun con su buen humor, el resto de gente planta estaba escuchando las palabras de su musa con una expresión de confusión-

 **Dicentra** : Si es lo que desea mi señora, ¿quién soy yo para oponerme a sus deseos? –Guardando la corona, mira el lugar- Por lo menos permítame ayudarle a hacerle una casa digna para usted.

 **Bonnibel** : Estaría agradecida, pero quiero que esta casa se haga con el esfuerzo y sudor de mi cuerpo… Después de todo, es un proyecto que haremos Leo y yo como una futura pareja.

 **Dicentra** : ¿Futura pareja? Disculpe mi falta de conocimiento, pero, ¿no era ya la pareja de mi señor?

 **Bonnibel** : Ya no somos novios, ahora somos prometidos. –Levantando su mano, revela una sortija con un diamante azul incrustado en la joya. Bajando su mano, ahora el rostro era de una sorpresa-

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado una respuesta.

►Si tienen un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les gusta o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.

25/09/19

pág. 19


End file.
